Amanecer a tu lado
by Agosss
Summary: Jacob intenta abandonar todo sobre Bella pero una persona hace que se olvide d eso, su imprimacion le correspondera?Bella va a casarse con Edward cumplira su promesa?Como recibira el clan de Denali a Bella? Que pasara entre los lobos y vampiros?BxE JxOC
1. Sosteniendo los pedazos

Capitulo 1: Sosteniendo los pedazos

Jacob Black POV

"Te quiero Jacob"… las palabras dichas de sus labios me despertaron en medio de la noche, agobiándome como siempre el simple recuerdo de su beso, que trajo consigo la ultima mirada que di a su cara, podía ver como las lagrimas estaban retenidas en sus ojos, deseando poder abrazarla, tocarla y tenerla conmigo para siempre.

Meses habían pasado desde que la vi por última vez, a ella, a mi padre, la manada e incluso a mi mismo, la única vez que decidí volver a mi forma humana solo dure 5 minutos porque fue cuando empecé a sentir de nuevo esa rotura dentro mío y el sonido de las personas, caminando, riendo, besándose era suficiente para que yo deseara morir. No lo pensé 2 veces y me convertí en un perro de nuevo.

Empecé a reírme por la ironía de la situación. Cuando ella se abrazaba el torso entre las manos como si fuera a romperse en mil pedazos si no lo hacia y yo no la entendía, no comprendía que dolor podía causar eso…

Ahora yo me abraza a mi forma lobuna para evitar que los recuerdos y las personas me despedazaran por dentro… incluso la forma en que yo sufría me recordaba a ella.

Empecé a preguntarme que estaría haciendo, de seguro ya se había casado, una boda de la que se hablaría en Forks durante años, hecha de la manera más ostentosa, con sirvientes, carruajes, banquetes de primera, todo lo que ella odiaba…

La risa del lobo se debió escuchar hasta la otra punta del bosque. No pude evitarlo, la imaginaba rodeada de personas y envuelta en un vestido enorme con el que seguramente se tropezaría en el camino al altar, Charlie la sostendría y trataría de no reír mientras la ayudaba.

Bueno… al menos tendría lo que ella se merece, la mejor boda posible, tenia que darle crédito al chupasangre el podía darle todo, no que ella quisiera o necesitara cosas materiales pero aun así me alegro que el sepa cuidarla aunque eso quiera decir convertirla en un ser oscuro e irreconocible para complacer sus deseos y tenerla al lado por la eternidad. Todo debido a su fuerte testarudez…

Otra vez hice lo mismo ¡Maldita sea! Sabia que si pensaba mucho en ella volvería a plantearme como habría sucedido todo de otra manera.

¿Qué pasaría si ella me hubiera esperado antes de saltar del acantilado? ¿Qué habría pasado si huíamos juntos cuando me lo pidió?... hubiera dejado a la manada en menos de un segundo por ella, si no fuera por las reglas que me ataban a la misma.

De la nada y por alguna extraña razón escuche la voz del chupasangre en mi cabeza.

"Mira, Jacob, también tú podrías dejarla algún día. Como Sam y Emily, tampoco tú tendrías opción. Siempre estaría esperando para sustituirte y me moriría de ganas de que eso sucediera."

Yo nunca la dejaría, no podría, la amaba demasiado. No conozco nada de la imprimación y el concepto de la palabra siempre me pareció horrible por lo sucedido a Sam y a Leah, pero no, yo nunca le haría daño de esa forma, de la forma en que me siento ahora. Podía lidiar con todo excepto con verla sufrir…esa era y todavía es mi debilidad…

Demasiado por hoy, demasiados sentimientos y recuerdos perdidos de amigos que estaba decidido a no volver a ver… mañana volvería a pensar en todo esto pero eso esta lejos, tengo toda la noche para soñar con ella, para que por lo menos en mis sueños ella es mía y yo vuelvo a ser feliz. En los sueños donde lo demás se ha extinguido y solamente soy Jacob y ella es Bella…

El frió viento de la mañana me sentaba bien. Mantenía mi mente despejada mientras recordaba mi sueño. Estaba una cabaña en La Push y trataba de sentarme en el sillón pasando por los juguetes regados en el suelo cuando me di cuenta de que había alguien sosteniendo mi pierna y mire abajo para ver a una hermosa niña de ojos marrones sonriéndome y decidida a no soltarme, cuando la alce en mis brazos sentí que alguien me agarraba la cintura para rodearme en un calido abrazo, me di la vuelta para ver quien era cuando me desperté… no necesitaba ser un psicólogo para entenderlo tampoco para saber quien era la persona que me abrazo.

Empecé a andar por el bosque, quería llegar al río para poder tomar un poco de agua cuando escuche una guitarra tocada suavemente seguida por un tarareo.

No hubiera seguido ese sonido si no fuera porque quería aclarar mi mente y dejar de lado ese sueño. No se encontraba muy lejos de donde yo estaba y a mi velocidad era prácticamente como si estuviera a 3 pasos de mí.

Fue cuando la vi… fue tan extraño, todo a mi alrededor quedo sumido en la oscuridad excepto su cara que parecía extrañamente iluminada, sentí un retortijón en el estomago y mi corazón latía mas rápido que el de un ratón. Me olvide de respirar, estudiaba sus facciones para luego imaginar que las recorría con mis manos. Sus ojos eran verdes claros como el color del pasto en el que yo caminaba, su rostro era delicado de un tono raro moreno claro, mas claro ahora a la mañana por el frío, su nariz un poco mas grande de lo normal estaba rosa en la punta, su cabello era castaño oscuro con algunas ondas al final, tenia puesta una boina negra de seguro para ocultar el problema del cabello a la mañana, una chaqueta negra como la boina que mostraba la forma de su cuerpo a pesar de estar sentada. Sentí enormes deseos de besarla y abrazarla para calmar su frío. Me di cuenta un momento después que ya no era un lobo, me había transformado sin notarlo, me escondí detrás de unos arbustos ya que no quería que ella me viera desnudo… hubiera sido una mala primera impresión. Mientras me preguntaba de donde podía sacar ropa, ella empezó a cantar y su voz detuvo no solo mis pensamientos pero también mi corazón…

And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
and I don't want to go home right now.

And all I can taste is this moment,  
And all I can breathe is your life,  
And sooner or later it's over,  
I just don't want to miss you tonight.

And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,  
Or the moment of the truth in your lies.  
When everything feels like the movies,  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.

And I don't want the world to see me,  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.

And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.

And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.

(Iris- Goo Goo Dolls)

Su voz era tan tranquila que podía sentir como las lágrimas escocían mis ojos y yo los entrecerraba para no dejarlas salir.

Quería hablarle, decirle que siguiera cantando y me dejara acariciar su rostro, estaba a punto de gritarle que siguiera cuando otra voz sofoco la mía.

-¡June!- una voz masculina me dio su nombre y a pesar de no conocerlo se lo agradecí en silencio.

- ¿Estas loca? ¿Por que te alejas tanto del campamento? ¿No oíste anoche los aullidos? ¿Es que estas con tendencia suicida?- dijo asustado el chico de pelo negro y puntiagudo que la miraba con los ojos abiertos, mientras ella se levantaba calmadamente del suelo sosteniendo la guitarra con una mano, lo miraba con expresión divertida y amorosa, empecé a sentir una furia dentro mío que solo se podía explicar como celos ¡Celos! ¡De alguien que ni siquiera conozco!

Ella suspiro lentamente y empezó:

Si, a veces me califican de loca. Porque no quería despertar a todos mientras canto. Si, si oí los aullidos anoche. Y… no ahora mismo no siento el deseo de matarme, pero pregúntame mas tarde.- respondió ella en un tono sumamente calmado y yo ahogue una risa mientras la escuchaba.

Tu si que estas para camisa de fuerza, espero que no sea de familia porque si es, estoy muerto…

¡Ja! Te juro que la única maniática histérica soy yo. Si no me crees pregúntaselo a mi mama… o a mis hermanos o a mis amigos o a mis profesores o a mi psicólogo

¡Vale! Te entendí estas tocada del ala como una cabra.

¡Exacto! me alegra que lo veas de esa manera Luke, ahora vámonos que ya se me congelo el trasero y de seguro mí mama debe estar preguntándose por nosotros.- me encantaba su humor, las risas ahogadas hacían que me moviera como si temblara.

Vale, vamos.

Se alejaron caminando por un claro, yo me quede en mi lugar. Escondido entre los arbustos decidí que iba a verla de nuevo y a hablar con ella no me importa lo que cueste, pero claro primero tendría que seguirla para saber donde vivía y conseguir ropa…mejor dicho primero tendría que conseguir ropa antes que nada.

Me transforme de nuevo y corrí detrás de ellos sin que me vieran, quería conocer su olor así no los tendría que estar siguiendo a cada paso. Era impresionante, ella olía a lluvia y tierra mojada combinado extrañamente con manzanas… ¡me encantaba!

Continué corriendo en otra dirección para encontrar algo de vestimenta, quizás la podría robar de un campamento cercano, no se... lo único en lo que pensaba era en la conversación que iba a tener con June y mientas lo hacia podía sentir como se aliviaba enormemente la carga que sentía por dentro… aunque todavía estaba ahí.


	2. Su Promesa

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de la mente de Stephenie Meyer, los unicos que hasta ahora son de mi invencion son June y Luke.**

Capitulo 2: Su promesa

Bella Swan POV

-Lo siento Bella, no se ha a donde se ha ido Jacob…- me dijo Billy mientras se alejaba y se perdía entre la multitud que me felicitaba por mi boda. En ese instante lo demás se desvaneció, esperaba que me dijera de todo al preguntarle a Billy de Jacob, creía que lo peor fue cuando me dijo que había recibido una invitación a mi boda, de seguro por parte de Edward que mas tarde se lo recriminaría, pero cuando el me respondió sobre el paradero de Jacob me quede helada. Jacob no se iría así nada más, no por lo menos sin decirme…

Mientras Angela, Jessica y otras chicas del instituto me abrazaban y me llevaban al cuarto para ayudar a cambiarme comencé a recordar todo lo sucedido desde el momento en que me despedí de Jacob y como Edward y yo habíamos decidido decirle a Charlie de nuestra boda hasta el momento de la misma.

Mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que estaba segura que iba a salirse de mi pecho. Edward obviamente lo noto y agarro con fuerza una de mis manos y me acerco a el mientras llegábamos a mi casa, todo el trayecto había sido silencioso, gracias a el que supo que estaba formulando la forma de decírselo a Charlie, cuando al fin termine de pensar que palabras con exactitud le diría a mi padre, recordé a Renee. Me pellizque el puente de mi nariz y comencé una vez mas a elegir palabras e idear frases esta vez para Renee… esta noche iba a ser legendaria por los gritos que iban a ocurrir en mi casa.

Termine el discurso preparado para mi mama, ya que no iba a ser muy diferente al que le iba a tocar a Charlie, cuando llegamos, suspire profundamente varias veces.

-Bella, ¿estas lista?- me pregunto mi prometido con su melodiosa voz.

-No… pero lo mismo sabia que iba a morir joven, solo hazme un favor cuando Charlie termine conmigo no me transformes en frente de el, por lo menos espera a que se duerma…- dije en un tono burlón que pareció dar resultado ya que me dio esa sonrisa torcida suya que yo tanto amaba.

- Todo estará bien, ya lo veras.

- ¿Alice te ha prestado sus poderes por hoy o que?- dije en tono sarcástico mientras el ahogaba su risa.

-No, pero se que tus padres te aman y estarán contentos con tu decisión.

-¿Incluso Charlie?

-Le tomara tiempo pero te ama y al igual que yo solo quiere tu felicidad- me agarro la barbilla con sus dedos y me dio un suave beso.

-¿Estas lista ahora?- me pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No necesito otro beso- dije tratando de sacar provecho a un día horrible.

Sonrió y beso mi cabeza con sus fríos labios mientras olía mi cabello.

-Bueno acabemos con esto de una vez.- dándome por vencida abrí la puerta del auto, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta vi su mano estirada hacia mi cara, la agarre y el me saco gentilmente y nos encaminamos hacia mi casa.

Edward tenia razón no era como yo lo imagine.

Charlie ya estaba esperando que algo malo sucediera cuando le dije que teníamos que hablar, probablemente pensó que estaba embarazada ya que miraba continuamente a mi estomago y a la forma en que Edward agarraba mi mano, que no paraba de temblar. Cuando al fin le dije su cara se puso completamente blanca, me asuste pero mire a Edward que negaba con su cabeza a una obvia aunque no dicha pregunta.

-¿Papa? ¿Estas bien?...- pregunte mientras el seguía con la mirada perdida y con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Deben de haber sido solamente 2 minutos que para mi fueron horas en las que lo único que se escuchaba era la débil respiración de mi padre y el sonido de los gritos del equipo ganador en la tele.

-¿Te… vas a…casar…con…?-dijo al fin Charlie con la mirada hacia la pared.

-Con Edward-respondí mientras le miraba a los ojos aunque el no me viera a mi.

-¡NO!- grito con una voz que nunca antes había escuchado de el y se paro tan rápido que hubiera jurado que el era un vampiro.

-¡Papa es MI decisión no tuya, no puedes decirme que hacer ya soy mayor de edad!- respondí con una voz chillona.

Los gritos empezaron y no terminaron hasta media hora después, que para mi fueron minutos porque tal era mi enojo que solo seguí gritando hasta que termino todo y pude respirar. Podía sentir como unas lágrimas de ira rodaban por mis mejillas y Charlie se había vuelto a sentar pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Edward se había quedado mudo todo el tiempo de seguro porque sabía lo que Charlie le haría si llegaba a responderle. Temblaba un poco, debido a la discusión, todos los temas posibles salieron desde lo que sucedió cuando el y Renee se casaron, Edward dejándome,

Mi estado de catatonia, (los ojos de el mostraban una gran tristeza cuando Charlie dijo esto) y Jacob…Fue en ese momento en que los gritos rompieron la barrera del sonido

Edward se acerco abrazándome y llevándome a la cocina, me sentó en una silla y me dijo que me calmara, beso mi frente lo cual agradecí porque mi cabeza estaba ardiendo y sus fríos labios resultaron reconfortantes, luego se alejo.

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunte espantada.

-Solo cálmate Bella, todo estará bien.-dicho esto volvió a la sala y empezó a hablar con Charlie.

-Se que ya no confías en mi Charlie, y no te culpo yo tampoco confiaría en mi mismo, pero la amo y me es tan difícil de explicarlo, dejarla fue lo mas estupido que he hecho en toda mi vida, se que la lastime y te juro que si vuelvo a hacerlo tienes todo mi permiso para matarme, pero eso no sucederá porque nunca cometeré el mismo error 2 veces, puedes poner una orden de arresto, pero no funcionara solo lograras lastimarla mas al ver que su padre no le da el consentimiento para casarse y si eso sucede Charlie, me enojare mucho contigo porque no quiere que Bella sufra mas. Solo te pido que confíes en mi otra vez o al menos confía en ella…

Mas lagrimas inundaron mis ojos, de seguro leyó en su mente lo de la orden de arresto, lo que sucedió después fue tan inesperado que de seguro Alice se debió caer al suelo cuando lo vio.

Me acerca a la sala esperando ver a Charlie con la mano rota después de pegarle a Edward, pero en vez de eso lo que vi fue a Charlie abrazándolo y el correspondiendo su abrazo.

Me acerque silenciosamente no queriendo arruinar nada, pero por supuesto me tenia que tropezar, golpee mi pie con la silla de Charlie.

-¡Maldita sea será hija de…- antes de seguir con mi elocuente vocabulario Charlie me estrecho en un abrazo de oso, levantándome del suelo.

-Papa te quiero mucho pero quiero mucho mas respirar.- me soltó mostrando una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Espero que la cuides bien, porque ya sabes lo que sucederá si no…- le dijo Charlie a Edward mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-No te preocupes Charlie lo haré-respondió calmadamente.

-Mas te vale… ella es mi bebe- dicho esto pude sentir como las lagrimas caían otra vez y tuve que abrazar a mi padre, ahora era yo quien no lo dejaba respirar.

-Te amo papa – le dije en un susurro.

-Y yo a ti mi pequeña- me respondió acariciándome el pelo.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de decírselo a tu madre y a los padres de Edward- dijo Charlie cuando finalmente lo solté.

-Mis padres ya lo saben y nos han dado su bendición- dijo Edward mientras sostenía mi mano con las suyas.

-Si y Alice nos ha dado su bendición junto con toda la boda- dije sacando una sonrisa de ambos Charlie y Edward.

-Muy bien eso solo deja a Renee… creo que saldré a dar unas vueltas con el auto, volveré cuando termines.-dijo Charlie apresurándose por salir, esta iba a ser una larga noche por lo que imaginaba…

Agarre el teléfono y comencé a marcar mientras Edward me abrazaba fuertemente.

La verdad fue que la pelea con Charlie estuvo peor, mama si se altero obviamente, paso las próximas horas diciéndome que si lo amaba podía esperar unos cuantos años hasta casarme, Edward me dio una mirada asintiendo a lo que mi madre dijo pero rápidamente le conteste a ella.

-Mama el es mi todo, lo amo y no quiero esperar para que estemos juntos.

-Bella, cariño, lo se pero yo pensaba de la misma manera sobre mi y Charlie.- respondió con un gran pesar en su voz.

- No es lo mismo mama.- dije pausadamente.

- Ya me lo veía venir la ultima vez que estuviste aquí… puedo ver como se complementan el uno al otro.- dijo con un suspiro

Dicho esto continuamos hablando ahora sobre la boda, tema del que no quería discutir mucho pero lo hizo solo por mama, nos despedimos ambas con un "te quiero".

-¿Cómo estas?- me pregunte Edward sosteniéndome por la cintura.

-Cansada solo quiero recostarme.- dicho esto me llevo a mi habitación y me acuno en sus brazos. Al llegar Charlie solo me llamo y al contestarle yo decidió no molestarme más.

Mientas me dormía al tarareo de mi nana, no pude evitar echar una mirada a mi brazalete y acariciar la imagen del lobo tallado, esa noche no tuve sueños…

Las siguientes semanas fueron insoportables, Alice llevándome de aquí para allá preguntándome todo acerca de la boda a pesar de que yo ya le había dicho que dejaba prácticamente todo en sus manos.

Me harte de probar tortas al fin le dije que fuera por la primera que comí, con los zapatos si me involucre mas porque no quería terminar en el hospital el día de mi boda, los colores los escogió también Alice al decirle que no me importaba. Morado y plateado, no eran tan malos en especial cuando los vi en el salón.

Mientras hacíamos la lista de invitados, en la casa de los Cullen, Alice puso mala cara cuando di los nombres de la manada. Y yo hice lo mismo cuando invito a prácticamente todo el colegio.

-Alice yo no conozco a mas de la mitad de estas personas- proteste.

-Pero lo harás ahora… Bella no será tan malo te lo prometo-me respondió cuando yo me fui a sentar lejos de ella en un sillón y hice un mohín seguido de un largo suspiro.

-Supuestamente es mi boda y mientras trato de mantenerla secreta tu lo gritas por un megáfono…- dije resignada a los deseos de Alice, quien en menos de un segundo se encontraba a mi lado abrazándome.

-De acuerdo quitare a los de primer año- la mire con cara de incredulidad.

-Vale, vale quitare a mucha gente, pero en serio Bella no te preocupes, ¿crees que yo haría algo que se que no disfrutarías?

-¡SI!-respondí cortante- No… se que no lo harías-dije al fin.

-Bien, sigamos entonces.- respondió llevándome de vuelta a la mesa.

Y así seguimos por las próximas semanas junto con Esme y Rosalie que ya se encontraban excitadas en lo referente a la boda.

Finalmente el día llego, desde el momento en que abrí los ojos y vi a Alice y Rosalie a mi lado en vez de Edward empecé a tener retortijones en el estomago.

-Hola… ¿y Edward?- empece mientras me refregaba los ojos con la mano.

-Ya sabes que no te puede ver antes de la boda, Rosalie y yo hemos estado trabajando muy duro para que no lea nuestros pensamientos y vea tu vestido de novia.- me dijo Alice.

-Generalmente nos deja en paz cuando pensamos en Emmet o Jasper.- respondió Rosalie con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No quiero ni saber porque- dije mientras me levantaba y me acercaba al baño para higienizarme.

Al terminar, Rosalie y Alice me esperaban con el vestido, zapatos, maquillaje, rizadores, y un pequeño desayuno.

-Bueno aquí vamos…- me dije a mi misma, mientras me acercaba para que me prepararan para mi boda. Hoy era el día en que Edward cumpliría ambas promesas, al fin seriamos uno para siempre…

**Bueno... espero les guste olvide presentarme en el otro capitulo soy agos y este es mi primer fic, espero les guste y dejen sus reviews si es que quieren la historia de otra manera o si no les gusto, no importa agradezco todos los puntos de vista :)**

**Bsos**


	3. Incompleta

**NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la imaginacion de Stephenie Meyer.**

Capitulo 3: Incompleta

Gracias a Dios que solo iba a casarme una vez, nunca mas me sometería a tal tortura, en especial de las manos de Alice y Rosalie.

-¿No pueden darme media hora para desayunar en paz y para pensar que todo esto terminara al anochecer?- pregunte mirando a el desayuno que me trajeron-¿y no encontraron un desayuno mas pequeño?- dije con la vista a una taza pequeña de café y un croissant, no había nada mas en la bandeja.

-¿Quién fue la que dijo que quería su boda al amanecer?- me replico en tono sarcástico Alice, era verdad, yo quería que fuera temprano, por 2 razones, una para que todo terminara lo mas pronto posible y otra por Edward, sabia lo triste que se mostraba en el crepúsculo así que pensé que lo correcto seria estar lo mas lejos del final del día posible.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo me explicas el desayuno?- dije tratando de mantener mi postura de persona enojada.

-¿No querrás estar llena para la recepción verdad?- salto Rosalie mientras me sentaba en la silla y empezaba a moldear mi cabello.

-Supongo…-fue lo único que conteste, la batalla estaba perdida y ellas lo sabían por lo que no se molestaron en ocultar una picara sonrisa, ni tampoco un choque de cinco entre ellas.

-Alice me voy a intoxicar con tanto fijador-reproche mientras terminaba mi taza de café, no tardaron demasiado en moldear mi imposible cabello, pero para ser vampiros les tomo mas de lo necesario.

-Dios mío, Bella tu cabello, es mas difícil de peinar que el mío… no sabia que eso fuera posible- me dijo Alice mientras terminaba mi desayuno y escuchaba la musical risa de Rosalie mientras ayudaba con mis rulos.

-Quédate quieta, no respires por un segundo…- me encomendó Rosalie mientras trazaba una línea en mi ojo. Maquillaje lo ultimo que faltaba para que yo odiase más este día.

-Bueno, ya estas lista ve a ponerte el vestido y a mirarte en el espejo.

Me levante soltando un bufido, fui al baño en donde ya estaba el vestido de Perrine Bruyere o como a mi me gustaba decirle el vestido de Ana de las Tejas Verdes. Me tomo un poco de tiempo ponérmelo, y por supuesto a la hora de subir el cierre Alice ya estaba a mi lado haciéndolo sin que yo me diera cuenta hasta el final.

-¿No has pensado en tocar la puerta como es debido?-le reclame en forma retórica a Alice que me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Si, pero vi como hacías malabares para llegar al cierre y terminabas cayéndote, lastimándote y arrugando el vestido, así que antes de una visita al hospital y a la tintorería preferí ayudarte.- se excuso agarrándome del brazo y llevándome al espejo.

-Sabes la verdad no se si te preocupaba mas que me lastimara yo o se arrugara el vestido- le reclame antes de mirarme el espejo.

-No seas tonta Bella sabes que ambos me importan lo mismo- me respondió mi dama de honor mientras se reía.

Al mirarme en el espejo, que era de cuerpo completo traído especialmente para mi por mis queridas hermanas, no podía creerlo, me veía bastante bien, parecía una novia de revista, aunque todo obviamente se debía a Alice y a Rosalie, mi cabello estaba modelado en un perfecto rodete del cual caían 2 largos rulos a ambos lados de mi cara haciéndola ver sumamente fina y delicada, hacían ver mi cuello mas largo y grácil, el maquillaje era perfecto, era muy suave justo como a mi me gustaba con suaves tonos rosados en ambas mejillas, como si me hubiera ruborizado levemente, claro que si yo me hubiera ruborizado hubiera parecido que mi cara estaba en fuego. Los ojos estaban marcados con delineador de trazo muy fino y los párpados tenían leves colores terraceos.

-¡Uy! espera- me dijo Rosalie que se acerco trayendo un estuche de maquillaje, con su dedo meñique rozo uno de los colores y me lo puso debajo de ambos ojos.

-¿No has estado durmiendo mucho?- me pregunto con cara de preocupación.

-Es que… he estado muy nerviosa con todo lo de la boda, esperando que este día nunca llegara.-mentí, mi verdadera razón era que me preocupaba Jacob, en casi todos mis sueños lo veía alejándose de mi para nunca mas volver, me despertaba sobresaltada en medio de la noche asustando a Edward, por supuesto me ingeniaba para mentirle como lo hice con Rosalie siempre poniendo excusas sobre la boda, lo cual por parte era cierto y ninguno de los dos sabia que les mentía.

-Bella todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes, mira yo he tenida cerca de 30 bodas, una mas glamorosa que la otra y nada nunca sucedió… bueno en una Emmet decidió ponerse a bailar breakdance cuando termino la ceremonia, pero Edward no haría eso nunca así que no tienes de que preocuparte.- me dijo en voz dulce Rosalie, durante estas semanas realmente había cambiado su actitud hacia conmigo, creo que llego a aceptar el hecho de que finalmente éramos familia y nadie iba a cambiarlo.

-Bueno ahora los toques finales- salto Alice y fue hacia mi cama de donde trajo una pequeña caja.

-Primero que nada algo nuevo.- dicho esto saco una bella tiara que fue colocada delicadamente en mi cabeza alrededor del rodete.

-¡Alice!, espero que no sea de diamantes o te juro que la tiro por la ventana.

-No te preocupes ya vi como te daba un ataque si era de diamantes, esta es de circonio y la decoración es muy simple-me calmo mientras la arreglaba.

-Segundo algo prestado- me dijo Rosalie mientras sacaba un collar con un dije en forma de lagrima al final y lo enganchaba a mi cuello.

-Esto si es un diamante y es de Esme, no es tuyo por lo que tendrás que devolvérselo después.- dijo rápidamente Rosalie al ver mi cara cuando reconoció que era un diamante. No podía rechazarlo era de Esme y me lo había confiado a mi desde su corazón, además luego se lo devolvería.

-Tercero es tu vestido que ya es nuevo y Cuarto el anillo de la madre de Edward que debe tener 130 años por lo que lo consideramos lo viejo.- me dijo Alice, solté un suspiro estaba alegre que ya no me dieran mas cosas.

-Quinto y último…-empezó Alice.

-¡Algo Azul!- gritaron al unísono mientras sacaban de la caja el último objeto… una liga azul.

-NUNCANUNCANUNCA-empecé gritando.

-Bella es tradición que la novia lleve algo azul.- replico Rosalie.

-Prefiero llevar una toalla AZUL en la cabeza antes que una liga.- dijo en respuesta, en verdad no quería llevar una liga debía ser muy incomoda.

-Me niego rotundamente a esto, aquí pongo mi pie no hay forma humana o vampirica de que yo me ponga esa liga.

Unas horas después esperaba con mi vestido y la liga azul a que todo esto terminara…

Habíamos llegado muy rápido gracias al Porsche de Alice a quien yo no hablaba por haberme obligado a ponerme la liga, Rosalie sonreía de derecha a izquierda seguramente por lo sucedido en mi cuarto. En el momento en que ingrese a la capilla me dejaron para arreglarse ellas, Charlie me dio su brazo y yo aun tirando vapor por los oídos acepte.

Espere calmadamente la marcha del terror quiero decir la marcha nupcial, pero nunca llego n vez de eso lo único que pude oír fue mi nana. Esto hizo que sonriera y me calmara con mi padre empezamos a caminar hacia al altar, el me sujetaba fuertemente el hombro, mire hacia al frente, de reojo pude ver a Angela, Ben y Mike, que miraba con cierta tristeza la ceremonia. Del otro lado estaban Emily, Sam y Billy, vi como Sam limpiaba una lagrima del deformado rostro de Emily y esta le sonreía.

Mi madre que estaba adelante lloraba a mares, Phil trataba de recomponerla mientras yo caminaba.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper y Rosalie estaban del otro lado. Del de Edward, obviamente bellos, los hombres en sus bellos esmóquines

Con chalecos y corbata blanca, Esme llevaba un vestido azul brisa largo que mostraba su bello físico y Rosalie un vestido rosa sin mangas que le llegaba a sus rodillas, que la hacia ver mas hermosa de lo que ya era, si esta no fuera mi boda de seguro todos la estarían mirando a ella.

En el altar estaba el cura con una sonrisa calida esperando por mi, en el lado izquierdo estaba Alice con un bello vestido morado y un ramo en sus manos, en el derecho estaba Emmet con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y un esmoquin en el que el estaba incomodo.

Y al lado de este estaba mi ángel. Las palabras no son suficientes para describirlo tal como no son suficientes las razones para merecerlo.

Me esperaba en su bello esmoquin negro con su sonrisa torcida en la cara, mi sonrisa favorita. Me quede mirándole a los ojos mientras caminaba hipnotizada. Mientras marchábamos, mi padre y yo, mi ensimismamiento quedo atrás al tropezar con mis sandalias blancas, Charlie me ayudo a recomponerme ocultando una sonrisa, al igual que Edward. Emmet fue menos discreto al soltar una risotada que hizo eco en la iglesia pero se quedo callado cuando Rosalie le dirigió una mirada asesina.

Seguí caminando con las mejillas ardiendo, mi padre me dio un dulce beso en la cabeza y me dejo en manos de Edward. Se sentó al lado de Phil quien después de un momento tuvo que palmear la espalda de mi padre, para calmarlo, a la vez que hacia lo mismo con mi madre. Pobre Phil.

No escuche ninguna palabra que el cura nos dijo solo tenia ojos para el, vi cuando movía sus labios y decía si acepto y luego llego mi turno.

-Y tu Isabella Marie Swan ¿aceptas a Edward Anthony Mason Cullen para amarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si acepto.- me reprimí una sonrisa ya que sabia que ni la muerte nos separaría.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.-terminó el cura.

El beso fue dulce y corto, supongo que Edward sabia como me sentía cuando el me besaba y no quería que todos nuestros amigos me vieran tambalear. Salimos de la capilla, donde al fin en la intimidad del cuarto me abraza y me dijo:

-No hay palabras en el mundo para agradecer a Dios cuando ha dejado a un ángel a mi lado.- susurro en mi oído, mis piernas empezaron a flaquear pero antes de caerme Alice me agarro y nos dijo:

-Tendrán una eternidad para estas cosas, ahora Bella tenemos que ir a nuestra casa para la recepción.- Edward me levanto al estilo de novia, fue tan repentino que apenas sentí sus manos en mi cintura cuando me cargo.

Salimos de la iglesia donde fuimos atacados por ríos de arroz mientras conducíamos hacia nuestro hogar Alice me reprochaba diciéndome que no había sido tan malo y que la próxima vez seria mejor.

-Alice la próxima vez seré un vampiro y tus truquitos no funcionaran.- le reproche por su comentario.

-Pero si ha estado fabuloso y no digas que no, apuesto a que te has olvidado hasta de la liga.- dicho esto mi cara de transformo en un tomate.

-Así que ¿esta usando una liga Sra. Cullen?- me pregunto Edward en tono seductor y burlón.

-¿Por qué quiere saberlo Sr. Cullen?- le respondí en el mismo tono.

-Simple curiosidad… Alice es rápida cuando se trata de cambiar ropa ¿no?- dijo el, mi cara se puso tan roja que creo que me dio fiebre, el respondió a esto con una risotada.

-Llegamos- anuncio Alice.

Al bajarnos del auto Edward se perdió como yo en la multitud que nos felicitaba, Alice debió de haber dado vueltas en circulo esperando que todos llegaran, mis amigas del colegio me felicitaban, fue en ese momento en que Billy se acerco solo, me agache para abrazarlo.

-Felicidades Bella, espero que sea todo lo que tu quieras.- me dijo Billy.

- Lo es, gracias… ¿el esta aquí?

-No… el se ha ido, después de recibir tu invitación a la boda, se fue.

-¿Cómo que se ha ido? ¿Adonde?-pregunte espantada.

-Lo siento Bella, no se ha a donde se ha ido Jacob…- y se alejo, mientras a mi me llevaban.

-Bella ¿estas lista?- me pregunto Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Estaré abajo en un minuto- le dije mientras volvía al presente, me había cambiado, llevaba puesto un simple vestido blanco corto con mangas en vuelo, me había dejado las sandalias y me había soltado el pelo dejando caer los rulos. Estaba acariciando la pulsera con el lobo, la había escondido de Alice y Rosalie que de seguro me la habrían quitado diciendo que no combinaba con mi atuendo.

No se podía haber ido, no el no mi mejor amigo, mi sol, mi Jacob.

Sentía un millar de cosas al momento, estaba triste porque el no se había despedido, enojada porque Edward hubiera sido el causante de su marcha, preocupada por lo que fuera a pasar el próximo día, una lagrima se escapo de mis ojos pero pronto la borre con mi mano, me puse la pulsera y salí de la habitación lista para la recepción pero mas que nada lista para oír las explicaciones de Edward

**Bueno aqui les dejo el 3 capitulo, perdon por tardar tanto es que estuve ocupada XD, espero les guste reviews son aceptados y bueno los dejo... )**


	4. No mas sueños

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la imaginacion de Stephenie Meyer.**

Capitulo 4: No mas sueños

Camine con pasos fuertes para que Edward supiera la que se le venia, estaba decidida a mostrar mi peor lado, sentía las mejillas rojas de ira. ¡Como se le ocurrió invitar a Jacob a la boda!, mis ojos empezaban a lagrimear por tantos sentimientos comprimidos en mi. Ahora Edward iba a conocer la ira que empequeñecería a la de los osos pardos (XD).

-Bella ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto en cuanto me vio salir de la habitación. Bueno aquí va…

-No, no estoy bie- ni siquiera pude terminar la frase, mis pies se enredaron haciéndome tropezar, por supuesto el impacto nunca llego ya que el estaba ahí para sostenerme, pero si arruino todo mi acto ya que la vergüenza supero a la ira al punto de que mi cara se puso tomate.

-Eso estuvo cerca, ahora entiendo mejor porque decidimos sacar el vals de la boda.- me dijo mientras ocultaba una risa.

-Ahora que entiendes mi torpeza me quieres hacer entender ¡¿que en el nombre de Dios y todos los santos hizo que le enviaras una invitación a Jacob?!- la ultima parte fue mas como un grito por lo que unas cuantas personas que había abajo miraron hacia arriba buscando el origen del grito. Edward me tomo de los hombros y me empujo hacia atrás para que no nos viera nadie.

_-Ni siquiera están juntos desde hace una hora y ya están peleando- _escuche mientras me alejaban seguido de una risa que pude identificar como la de Jessica Stanley.

-¡Deja de empujarme y respóndeme ahora Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!- le grite mientras que de un manotazo quitaba sus manos de mis hombros.

-Cálmate primero que nada, te juro que no fue para burlarme de el- me explico en su voz musical y calmada.

-Pero el es sensible respecto a eso, no tienes ni idea como estaba la ultima vez que lo vi.- respondí yo recordando los ojos oscuros y tristes de Jacob cuando me despedí de el.

-Lo se, pero me pareció que el tenia derecho a ser invitado, se lo explique en la carta.- en la ultima parte de la oración lo susurro tan bajo que apenas lo pude oír.

-Carta ¿Qué carta?- pregunte alarmada.

-Le envié una carta junto con la invitación explicándole y agradeciéndole.- me dijo en voz arrepentida.

-¿Agradeciéndole que?- cuestione mas calmada después de ver que el matiz de sus ojos se oscurecían.

-Le agradecía por ti…- me respondió. ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera podía enojarme con el.

-Ay Edward.- fue lo único que dije.

-Pero si quieres Bella me disculpare con el en este mismo instante.

-Ojala pudieras si lo encuentras- dije con un hilo de voz.

-Entonces si se ha marchado.- lo mire con los ojos asombrada- Billy no para de pensar en el.- respondió a mi expresión- De verdad lamento haberlo hecho, te juro que lo buscare si es lo que quieres.

-No Edward, el ya ha decidido su camino y no creo exactamente que te abrazara si es que llegas a encontrarlo.-le respondí irónicamente.-Solo hubiera deseado que se despidiera, un ultimo adiós…-dije con un hilo de voz y mis ojos abnegados en lagrimas.

Edward pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me beso la cabeza, luego empezó a acariciar mi pelo. Me limpie los ojos rápidamente.

-Bueno, según yo recuerdo abajo hay una boda y tu todavía tienes que cumplir una promesa.- le dije en un tono mas alegre.

-¿Estas segura de todo esto?- no sabía si me preguntaba de Jacob o de mi transformación pero eso no importaba ya que tenía la misma respuesta a ambos.

-Nunca estuve más segura respecto a algo.-conteste.

El tomo de mi mano y bajamos a nuestra recepción.

La verdad no estuvo tan mal, obviamente yo decidí no bailar y Edward se quedo a mi lado todo el tiempo. Después de ver como bailaban los Cullen estoy muy segura que nadie mas quiso atreverse a pisar la pista de baile. Esme y Carslile eran sumamente sofisticados a la hora de bailar, sus pasos eran rápidos, lo hacían ver tan fácil, claro que ver y hacer es algo completamente diferente. Alice y Jasper eran los mas agraciados, ella se movía cual bailarina y el lograba seguir su ritmo. Rosalie y Emmet, siempre pensé que por ser Emmet tan grande seria torpe al bailar, nunca estuve tan equivocada, ambos se complementaban en los pasos, y el se veia mucho mas delicado y grácil de lo que realmente era.

Así que a excepción de unas miradas de tristeza por Billy y una enorme declaración de amor por parte de un muy pasado de tragos Mike, la boda fue excelente. Me reí durante horas cuando tire el ramo y aterrizo en la cabeza de Lauren para caer al regazo de Angela que se puso colorada en especial porque ella era una de las pocas personas que no se había levantado para atrapar el ramo, la cara de Ben se puso tricolor y los anteojos resbalaron de su nariz.

Cuando todo termino Edward y yo nos subimos a la limusina y nos encaminamos hacia el hotel de Seattle, al próximo día nos íbamos de luna de miel, supuestamente a Paris, pero yo sabia que nuestro próximo destino era Alaska, después de eso tendríamos una eternidad para ir de luna de miel, y Paris siempre estaría ahí.

Mi corazón estaba enloquecido, Edward me miraba al pecho y se reía pero note un poco de nerviosismo en esa risa.

Cuando salimos de la limusina, entramos al hotel donde nos trataron como a reyes, después de mencionar el apellido de Edward obviamente.

La habitación era lo más bello que he visto en toda mi vida, era una suite, el balcón quitaba el aliento, podías ver todas las luces de la ciudad y te sentías como si estuvieras en la cima del mundo.

Cuando todos los botones se fueron, Edward se acerco a mí con una copa de champagne.

-¿Por qué brindaras?- me pregunto con voz seductora.

-Por nuestra eternidad.- le respondí, tomo solo un sorbo, nunca me han gustado mucho las bebidas alcohólicas, me puse de puntillas y le di un suave beso en sus labios fríos, el sostuvo mi cintura con ambas manos y empezamos a balancearnos, como si estuviéramos bailando, en el balcón.

Después el tomo mi mano y me llevo a la cama, aunque llamar a eso una cama esta sobrevaluado, era enorme de madera pulida fina y con esculturas raras talladas en la cabecera, las sabanas era doradas y blancas de seda, el colchón y las almohadas se sentían sumamente suaves como si estuvieran rellenas de plumas.

Primero me beso levemente los labios, después me deposito en la cama, beso mi frente, después mi nariz hasta que llego a mis labios, el contacto con su fría cara hizo que la mía roja e hirviente se sintiera mejor, me enrosque en su cintura con mis pies, sabiendo que esta vez no se iba a retirar. Con una de sus manos acaricio mi pierna en torno a su cintura, subiendo por mi muslo al punto de levantar un poco mi vestido, siguió su curso masajeando mis caderas, por el contorno de mi cuerpo, termino posándose en mi pecho, a este punto estaba segura que prefería morir antes que respirar, el pareció darse cuenta porque retiro sus labios de los míos y me susurro:"Respira amor mío".

Me sentó en la cama y me ayudo a sacarme el vestido, luego yo lo ayude a el, nos quedamos ambos en ropa interior mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, los suyos estaban oscuros, no rojos pero el matiz dorado no estaba ahí, no me preocupe por eso, sabia que preferiría matarse antes que lastimarme, por lo que me acerque para abrazarlo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, el me tomo por os hombros y me tiro sobre la cama quedando el encima mío. Mi corazón iba rápido y lento al mismo tiempo, convencida de que iba a salirse de la caja toráxico de mi cuerpo en cualquier momento, sentí como el reprimía un gruñido, creí que iba a retirarse así que lo tomo de sus cabellos y lo bese fuertemente, el me siguió y ambos nos deshicimos de nuestra ropa interior y quedamos completamente desnudos, pecho con pecho, su piel helado hizo que me estremeciera pero aun así no solté mis pies de su cintura, lo escuchaba respirar profundamente como si tratara de contenerse. Empezó a besarme, desde mis labios, a mi clavícula y terminando en mis desnudos pechos. Solté un gemido por el contacto de estos con sus labios, me miro directo a los ojos y fue ahí cuando sentí que estaba dentro de mí. El dolor era grande, tuve que morder mi labio para reprimir un grito, sus caderas se movían lentamente, permitiendo que yo me ajustara a su movimiento, su respiración era agitada, la mía era entrecortada porque trataba de no respirar. El dolor no se fue, pero cedió permitiéndome sentir placer y dejándome mover las caderas junto con su ritmo, apreté fuertemente su espalda a la vez que la arañaba conforme el balanceo de sus caderas era más rápido.

Éramos uno, en la inmensidad del universo donde no hay nada solo éramos 2 cuerpos unidos en uno, complementándonos uno al otro de forma reciproca.

Su balanceo termino y lo sentí suspirar fuertemente mientras descansaba su cabeza en mi hombro y yo lo abrazaba, nos quedamos así un buen rato sin decirnos mas que palabras de cariño a los oídos, finalmente el se retiro, para recostarse a mi lado y taparme, mientras me dormía al tarareo de mi nana, sentí que unas lagrimas de felicidad se escapaban de mis ojos, nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro ahora.

-Isabella, tu eres mi vida, mi todo, te amo- me susurro.

- Edward, te amo.- fue lo único que pude decir ya que además de estar cansada, no encontraba palabras que lograran enunciar el amor que sentía por el en ese momento.

Al despertarme, note que Edward no estaba a mi lado, me levante, me puse una de las batas y me encamine hacia el balcón, estaba amaneciendo, la vista era incluso mas hermosa ya que era de día, suspire profundamente y luego sentí unas manos entrelazando mi cintura y besándome en la mejilla.

-Buenos días amor mío- me saludo mi ángel mientras me daba la vuelta y lo abrazaba.- ¿Tienes hambre?- me pregunto.

-Buenos días a ti también y si mucha hambre.- no termine de decir esto y Edward me llevo en volandas a la mesa donde un desayuno colosal me esperaba. Lo mire con los ojos abiertos.

-No sabia que querías por lo que pedí todo lo que se que te gusta.- me sonrió mientras agarraba una tostada y le ponía manteca.

Nunca había comido tan bien, todo estaba sumamente delicioso y sobrepasaba por lejos mi usual cereal de las mañanas.

-Alice estará aquí dentro de unos minutos para llevarnos al aeropuerto y despedirnos de tus padres.- dicho eso sentí rara la boca del estomago, no volvería a verlos hasta dentro de unos años, mis ojos se humedecieron un poco, espere que el no lo notara tratando de bajar la mirada, no funciono, alargo un dedo para levantar mi barbilla.

-Bella, podemos esperar unos días si es que quieres, no tiene que ser hoy.- trato de consolarme, pero sabía mi respuesta.

-No Edward, ya es tiempo.- le respondí suavemente.

-Bueno si estas lista, ve a cambiarte.

-De acuerdo ¿tienes mi ropa?- le respondí irónicamente, no había traído ropa conmigo anoche.

-Alice trajo todo tu equipaje.-me dijo riéndose- Según ella si tu ropa ocupa solo 2 maletas no es suficiente.

Solté un bufido, busque entre mi ropa. Me decidí por un jean oscuro con un jersey azul, el color favorito de Edward, cuando Salí del baño, me di cuenta de que Alice también estaba ahí, golpeando su pie contra el piso de forma acelerada.

-¡Que lenta eres Bella! Se nos va a ir el avión y antes de eso tenemos que pasar por tu casa, el tiempo corre.- dijo de forma apresurada mi hermana.

-Alice, cálmate un poco, si el avión se nos va no creo que sea un gran problema para Uds. conseguir un jet privado.-bromee con ella.

-Tienes razón.-dijo felizmente Alice. Tomo solo un minuto después de dicho esto Alice para que yo estuviera abajo, no iba ir a ningún lado en un jet privado.

Mientras estábamos en el Porsche de Alice yendo a casa de Charlie, no pude evitar sentirme un poco deprimida porque no vería de nuevo estos lugares hasta dentro de unos años.

Al llegar, me sorprendió ver a Charlie, mama y Phil tan cómodos hablando entre los 3.

-¡Bella!-grito mi madre y corrió a abrazarme con lágrimas en los ojos, no pude evitar soltar algunas yo también cuando Charlie y Phil se unieron en nuestro abrazo. Mi familia entera.

Charlie, agarro a Edward y a Alice y los atrajo a nuestro abrazo, nos quedamos así un rato, hasta que Renee me soltó y me llevo a la cocina preguntándome todo sobre la noche anterior y el viaje destinado a Paris. Di pocos detalles de todo, en especial de lo primero porque mi cara se sentía a estallar de vergüenza.

Unos minutos después de prometer escribir, más abrazos de Charlie y lágrimas, nos despedimos.

-Adiós, pequeña.- me dijo Charlie, sabia que iba a ser lo ultimo que oiría de el en largo tiempo.

-Hasta luego papa, te amo.- le dije, me quedo mirando con una expresión confundida, movió la cabeza y entro a su casa.

-Hasta mucho después papi.- me susurre a mi misma, Edward estiro su brazo para consolarme. El momento había llegado, abandonaba mi hogar.

Edward me despertó cuando arribamos a Alaska, después de la despedida había estado llorando y me dormí rápidamente, Alice me alcanzo todo un equipaje con ropa de invierno que me puse antes de salir del aeropuerto. Al fin llegábamos, al fin conocería al otro clan, el de Tanya.

Por este hecho es que estuve callada la mayoría del tiempo en el trayecto al hogar de ella.

Cuando arribamos, ya todos los demás Cullen estaban ahí esperándonos, Emmet corrió hacia nosotros y me dio un abrazo de osos que me levanto del piso.

-Hermanita ¿Cómo estas? Pareces tensa.- me dijo mientras me tenia en el aire.

-Creo que es porque no me dejas respirar.-le farfulle. El soltó una risotada y me deposito en el piso, Esme se acerco y me abrazo en sus maternales brazos y me llamo hija al oído, Rosalie me sonrió de manera afectiva y Jasper me dio un abrazo, esto es lo que mas me sorprendió, se estaba controlando muy bien después de que me soltó se situó a la par de Alice, que le sonrió y tomo de su brazo. Carlisle detrás de este hizo lo mismo. Vi una figura detrás de el, alta y de pelo oscuro que se acercaba, cuando Carlisle me soltó, Edward agarro mi mano y me atrajo a el.

-Así que tu eres Bella.- dijo una voz fuerte y musical, provenía de un hombre alto de facciones marcadas y ojos dorados, me sonreía de forma amistosa y a pesar de su imponente ser no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Yo soy Eleazar y es un honor conocerte.- me ofreció su mano que yo tome sin miedo.

-Mucho gusto y el honor es mió también.- sonreí y pude ver a otras figuras detrás de el.

-Ah y este es el resto de mi familia: Kate, Irina y Tanya.- señalo con la cabeza cada una de ellas.

Kate era bella, casi tan bella como Rosalie, su cabello llegaba hasta la cintura con suaves ondulaciones doradas al final, su cara era fina y dulce con los labios carnosos que acentuaban su belleza, me sonrió y me abrazo antes de ir al lado de Eleazar, Irina, tenia el cabello negro como la noche y liso al rugido del viento, a diferencia del mío. Era muy hermosa, con ojos un poco achinados pero grandes que permitían ver la nitidez de sus ojos,

me miro e hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza apenas sonriendo, me pregunte si eso se debía a ser yo la causante de la muerte de Laurent, su compañero, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

Tanya, realmente era hermosa, cien veces más bella de lo que me explico Edward, me sorprendí al ver como me sonreía y me abrazaba después de hacer lo mismo con Edward, estaba segura de que la difícil iba a ser ella, estaba equivocada.

Entramos a la casa y conversamos sobre la boda con ellos, Irina se fue a los pocos minutos dando la excusa de que tenia hambre.

Tanya nos mostró a Edward y a mi nuestra habitación, después de ayudarnos, nos dejo en la privacidad del mismo.

-Es muy dulce.-le comente a el mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Si lo es, estoy muy sorprendido…-me respondió.

-En que piensa, ¿es solo una actuación lo que hace y en realidad me odia?- pregunte con un nudo en la garganta.

-No, en realidad quiere ser tu amiga, le alegra que yo este feliz, al igual que los demás…bueno casi todos los demás.

-Irina me odia por lo de Laurent ¿verdad?- le respondí, obvia de sus actos.

-Ella sabia que el hacia trampas con lo de ser vegetariano, pensó que luego de un tiempo se acostumbraría, pero cuando supo de su muerte, fue como si le sacaran una parte de ella, no te odia solo esta resentida, el no cumplió con su promesa.- me dijo, de pronto deje todo de lado y recordé una promesa.

-¿Faltaras tu a tu promesa Edward?- le pregunte sabedora de que el conocía mis intenciones.

-Bella acabamos de llegar.-me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Mientras mas pronto mejor, no faltes a tu promesa Edward, es todo lo que te pido, por favor.- le rogué.

El cerró sus ojos y se acerco a mi, beso mi frente, mis labios y mi pecho, del lado del corazón, el latido cesaría dentro de poco.

-Bella, Te amo.- me susurro

-Yo también te amo Edward.- dicho esto acerco su cabeza a mi cuello después de unos momentos pensé que no lo iba a hacer, pero sentí como sus colmillos desgarraban mi cuello, agarre su camisa y la retorcí por el dolor, mientras el chupaba mi sangre.

El fuego, había olvidado como se sentía.

-Edward ya suéltala.- la voz de Alice parecía lejana y vi como sus manos quitaban a Edward de encima mío. El sollozaba desde un lado.

-Carlisle, la morfina.- grito y fue lo ultimo que escuché, ya que mis gritos apartaron todo y a todos de mi, me sumí en el fuego que me consumía por dentro. Trataba de recordar buenas cosas, Charlie, Renee, Edward, sus besos, la sonrisa de Jake, nada ayudo el dolor me traspasaba por la mitad, solo quedaba el tiempo, solo 3 días como me habían dicho, pero no recordaba nada, solo el fuego.

**Bueno, aqui esta el otro capitulo, este por ahora sera el ultimo de Edward y Bella, ahora es el turno de Jacob y June, estoy ansiosa por empezar con ellos, espero les guste )**


	5. Buscandola

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la imaginacion de Stephenie Meyer, con excepcion de los Mathews y los Carter, ambos son productos de mi mente )**

Capitulo 5: Buscándola

**Jacob Black POV**

-Papa, ya te dije que estoy bien, de seguro la manada te ha contado todo.- le respondí de mala manera a Billy, no deja de molestarme con eso desde hacia horas.

-Bueno, si ya lo se… cuéntame de ella Jake.- solté un bufido, en realidad odiaba hablar de esto con mi padre y en especial por el teléfono.

Y empecé contándole todo desde que vi a June. Después de haber pedido "prestada" unas cuantas ropas de campistas cercanos por donde yo recorría, seguí el rastro de ella pero no demasiado, llegue al pueblo donde ella vivía y por alguna razón no pude distinguir su olor, o tal vez se debía a que tenía tanta hambre que solamente olía la comida de las casas cercanas. Decidí entrar en fase era mas fácil lidiar con el hambre de esa manera, me arrepentí al segundo en que lo hice ya que toda la manada comenzó a bombardearme con preguntas, sobre mi paradero, sobre como estaba y principalmente sobre June. Embry comenzó diciendo que me apurara antes de que el la encontrara, Quil empezó a aullar de forma estrambótica, Paul y Jared fueron los mas decentes, me felicitaron por mi imprimación y la peor de todos fue Leah, comenzó a comparar a June con Bella en su mente y empecé a sentir esa pequeña molestia en el pecho, por suerte Sam intervino y le dijo a Leah que saliera de fase en el instante. Ella murmuro unas palabras inteligibles que estoy seguro que no eran de cariño y se fue.

Le dije a Sam que estaba en algún lugar del norte de Canadá, muy cerca de Ontario, me dijo que fuera a ver a un amigo de el llamado David, el conocía la situación y me ayudaría dándome comida y techo, también me dijo que llamara a Billy cuanto antes porque estaba muy preocupado. Todo esto solo sucedió ayer.

En cuanto encontré a David, me dijo que Sam ya lo había llamado y que no me preocupara por nada.

David Mathews me pareció muy raro, estaba muy agradecido con el por todo lo que hizo para ayudar a un extraño, pero no sabia como era que el conocía el secreto de los quileute, no quise preguntarle no quería incomodarlo. El debe tener unos 35 años, pelo rojizo y arrugas alrededor de los ojos, en muchos aspectos me recuerda a mi padre, es sensato y calmado pero a la vez muy callado sobre si mismo. Su esposa Liza es muy dulce, tiene una cabellera rubia ceniza que le llega a los hombros, tengo una imagen muy maternal de ella. No tienen hijos, por lo que a mi a pesar de conocerme desde hace solo un día me tratan como si fuera suyo, a mi no me molesta, me agrada el sentido de familiarismo que ellos demuestran, pero a la vez me entristece porque echo de menos a mi padre y a mis "hermanos".

-…tiene ojos verdes esmeralda…- le conteste a mi padre, no di muchos detalles de ella porque en verdad no me gustaba hablar de ello con mi padre.

-Vale, vale ya le preguntare a Sam o a Embry sobre ella.- me dijo en un tono divertido, a lo que yo solté un bufido.-Hijo, ¿te tratan bien?

-Si, los Mathews son gente muy buena papa, no te preocupes.

-Bien, bien, te mandare tus cosas entonces, las tendrás dentro de unos días.

-No te preocupes, la ropa de David me calza de maravillas.-le respondí, no quería que se tomara el trabajo de enviarme todas mis pertenencias desde Forks hasta Ontario.

-Si, pero aun así debes tener tu ropa, por si acaso también mando los papeles del colegio.- Suspire fuertemente, desde que comenzamos a hablar mi padre me había estado molestando con lo del colegio.

-Papa ya te dije que no pienso volver a la escuela.- le respondí calmadamente. No era porque no me gustara estudiar, sino porque no le encontraba sentido, no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo graduarme.

-Mira Jacob, puedes que estés en otro país pero aun así sigo siendo tu padre y yo digo que vas a ir quieras o no.- me dijo con una voz enojada, fuerte y cansada.- Te voy a dar una semana para que elijas tu escuela, sino lo haces no solo llamare a David para que te obligue a ir sino que iré yo mismo a patear tu trasero al colegio e iré con toda la manada.- termino su respuesta de forma calmada y con una cierta picardía.

-Ay Dios mío, de acuerdo pero yo elegiré la escuela y si no me gusta me conseguiré un trabajo, ese es el trato ¿de acuerdo?- le refunfuñe a papa.

-Muy bien… no estoy completamente de acuerdo, pero al menos lo trataras.- se rindió, una ancha sonrisa se expandió por mi rostro.

-Bien, me tengo que ir. Adiós papa.

-Adiós Jake, me alegra mucho escuchar que ya estas mejor.- me dijo en tono parentesco.

-Si, si lo que sea.- le respondí y colgué.

Entre a la habitación que los Mathews me habían dado. La verdad es que para ser solamente 2 personas la casa era muy grande.

Era de un solo piso, pero muy amplia, había 4 habitaciones. La de ellos que estaba al final del pasillo, la de los huéspedes donde yo me encontraba y que estaba cerca de la cocina, la habitación de la colada y otra que no me dijeron para que era, pero estaba a la par de la de ellos y bajo llave. La curiosidad me decía que tratara de abrirla pero ellos fueron tan buenos conmigo que no me atrevía a irrespetarlos. Después estaban la cocina, un lugar gigantesco comparado con la mía en La Push, tenía una encimera para el desayuno y también una mesa redonda en el medio por si se quería comer en otro lugar. El refrigerador también era colosal, fue lo que más me gusto, parecía que no importaba cuanta comida sacara, nunca se acababa. El living debía de ser para cuando se tuviera visitas, pero lo mismo ellos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, tenia un gran sillón color amarillo pastel en frente de este una mesita de café y luego el televisor. Contra las paredes, había libreros y pequeños sillones para uno. Era muy acogedora, una casa hecha para una gran familia, pero al revés solo había una pareja y la ausencia de niños era evidente.

Me acosté en la cama, no tenia sueño, solo cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar, pero lo único que se me venia a la mente era la imagen de June. Me pregunte cuales serian sus gustos, su color favorito, su canción favorita. Pero antes tenia que averiguar su apellido, me puse a planear la forma de encontrarla. Por alguna razón vino a mi mente la idea de que capaz ella no me quisiera, que le daría asco el hecho de que yo fuera un hombre lobo si se lo contaba o tal vez no tuviéramos nada en común o ella ya tuviera un novio. La imagen del chico de pelo puntiagudo asalto mi mente.

Un rugido se acumulo en mi pecho. Celos. De seguro ese chico era su novio, de seguro le gustaba las mismas cosas que a ella, de seguro… ¡Basta! Dijo una voz en mi interior que reconocí como la de Bella. Hacia tanto que no pensaba en ella, me pregunte si ya la habían transformado, de ser así seguro que se ha olvidado de mi, pero ¿me he olvidado yo de ella? No, sabia que nunca lo haría, siempre la amaría pero ahora estaba June. Aun no entiendo lo que ella me hace sentir, cuando la veo, mi mente se detiene, pero el universo sigue, todo a mí alrededor se mueve pero yo podría estar congelado para siempre mirándola. No se si es amor, no se si se asemeja a lo que sentía, a lo que siento por Bella, pero es algo sumamente fuerte, algo que me podría quitar la respiración si no la encontraba y le hacia saber lo que sentía.

-Jake el desayuno esta listo.- la suave voz de Liza me saco de mis pensamientos, pronto mi estomago hizo un ruido de protesta que se dio después de oler la comida.

Me levante rápidamente y fui a la cocina. Estaban sentados en la mesa redonda, el ayudaba a traer la comida mientras ella preparaba el jugo.

-Buenos días-los salude

-Hola Jake- me dijo David-¿Has hablado con tu padre?

-Si, dice que me enviara mis cosas por correo.

-Eso esta muy bien ¿estas con hambre cariño?- me pregunto Liza.

-Siempre.- respondí sonriente.

Ella también debía saber lo que yo era, me di cuenta de eso la otra noche y lo comprobé ahora cuando puso una enorme bandeja en frente mío llena de huevos revueltos, tocino y salchichas solo para mí. Se sirvió a si misma y a su esposo en otro plato.

-Todavía no se como agradecerles todo lo que hacen por mi.- les dije mientras empezaba a comer.

-No seas tonto Jake. Es lindo tener gente en la casa.-me respondió David mientras me servia jugo.

-Jake cariño, tu padre ¿ha mencionado algo sobre tus estudios?- me interrogo Liza.

-Si, pero yo aun no lo se, le he dicho que si encuentro un buen colegio que estudiaría pero sino prefiero trabajar.- le respondí después de tragar 3 pedazos de tocino. Ella miro entornando los ojos, preguntándose si eso era lo mejor para mi.

-Si quieres puedo decirte cuales son los mejores colegios de por aquí, hay muchos y son verdaderamente hermosos.

-Si…tal vez.- le respondí inseguro y volví a mi desayuno. Ella pareció satisfecha por mi respuesta y comenzó con su desayuno.

-Jake solo pregunto, no tienes que responderme si no quieres pero ¿estas buscando a alguien?- me pregunto David mientras alejaba la vista de su periódico. Quede un poco impactado por la pregunta y no me di cuenta de que tenia un pedazo de salchicha en el mentón. Liza me acerco una servilleta a la cara que yo agarre después de agradecérselo, ella miro a su esposo de forma negativa y el solo encogió los hombros.

-La verdad es que estoy buscando a una chica.- dije un poco avergonzada mientras bajaba la servilleta.

Liza parecía feliz, esbozo una media sonrisa y volvió a su desayuno. David mostró su mejor sonrisa y me palmeo la espalda.

-¡Como no lo dices antes hombre! Tú viniste aquí por tu imprimación.- dijo de manera feliz.

El vaso del que tomaba se resbalo de mis dedos y cayo en la mesa mojando parte del mantel.

-Oh lo siento tanto, ya lo limpio.-trate de excusarme pero Liza fue más rápida que yo. Ya traía una servilleta y lo estaba limpiando mientras me decía que me sentara y no me preocupara.

-En verdad lo lamento.

-Cariño, no importa es solo jugo de naranja.- me dijo con una risilla y volvió a su asiento. A todo esto, David seguía con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y sostenía la mano de su esposa, después de que esta se sentó, de forma cariñosa.

-¿Cómo sabe lo que es eso?-le pregunte asombrado.

-Jake, hijo, soy profesor de historia, encontré un sinfín de archivos sobre las historias quileute, que ahora la mayoría toma como mito, pero yo no, todo quedo clarísimo cuando conocí a Sam, hace 2 años.- me contó mientras le miraba con los ojos fuera de orbita.- había ido a Forks por estas historias que atraían mi conocimiento y ahí estaba Sam, pensé que seria bueno tener de guía a un descendente de los antiguos quileute cuando le estreche la mano pensé que solo era un tipo enfermo, después conocí a Emily y me contó del ataque de oso, pero todo quedo claro cuando vi la manera en que el la veía, como si no hubiera nadie mas en el universo, a mi mente llego la palabra "Imprimado", fue ahí cuando se lo dije a el y fue inútil que lo ocultara, prometí no contárselo a nadie a excepción de mi alma gemela por supuesto.- hizo una pausa y beso la mano de Liza que el sostenía.- y no se lo he contado a nadie mas. Los mitos deben ser guardados por el bien de ellos y por el de los demás.

Termino de contar su historia, yo quede estupefacto, el silencio duro unos minutos y no fui yo el que lo rompió.

-¿Quién es ella Jake?- me pregunto Liza con voz suave. Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a la realidad.

-Ah…er… solo se que vive por aquí y que su nombre es June.-le respondí, la cara de ella vino a mi mente y esbocé una sonrisa.

-¿June Carter?- me dijo ella.- ¿Ojos verdes, cabello castaño?- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?, sabes, ¿sabes quien es ella?

-Por supuesto, es muy dulce, solo la he visto una o 2 veces. Conozco mas a su madre, es nuestra Doctora.

-Ah tienes razón la Dra. Carter, si la vi ayer antes de que vinieras Jake.- respondió David, golpeándose la cabeza como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo.

-¿Dónde vive? ¿Es muy lejos de aquí? ¿Cuánto tardare en llegar?- estaba tan entusiasmado que las palabras me salían enredadas.

Ambos se rieron un poco y yo estaba expectante de sus repuestas.

-Vive como a 12 calles de aquí, hacia arriba.- me dijo Liza.

Me pare de un salto, agradecí por la comida, de la que no había quedado nada, le di un beso a Liza en la mejilla, palmee a David en el hombro y corrí afuera.

"12 calles arriba", me dije a mi mismo, no era lejos para mi y la encontraría mas rápido por su olor.

Corrí y corrí, hasta que conté 12 calles, utilice mi olfato para encontrarla, estaba por ir a tocar cada puerto cuando de repente me pego "manzanas" ella estaba cerca, continué caminando y llegue a la casa de la que procedía el olor.

Era de 2 pisos y tenia una reja negra, no me resulto difícil pasarla, cuando lo hice pude escucharla.

-Oye devuélveme eso animal.- la escuche protestar. Me acerque sigilosamente a la ventana y me agache así nadie me viera.

Ahí estaba, mi imprimación, mi pareja, mi June.

Tan pequeña se debatía con un enorme chico para quitarle una tostada.

**June Carter POV**

Otra vez sucedía lo mismo. Tenia que aprender a levantarme mas temprano que mis hermanos o sino iba a ser un poster para la anorexia.

Cuando baje mama estaba terminando el desayuno, papa ya se había ido a trabajar, pero para mi pesar Cameron ya se había despertado, al bajar la escalera con mi pijama de nubes lo primero que hizo fue alzarme en volandas y revolverme incluso mas el pelo.

-Suéltame en este instante CAMARON.- le llame por su sobrenombre obviamente creado por mi.

- Es que Ardilla, eres tan lindo que me cuesta no abrazarte o besarte.- dicho esto me dio un beso sumamente baboso en la mejilla y me soltó.

-¡Que asco! Ahora voy a oler a pescado.- reproche

-Bueno es una mejora de lo que ahora hueles.- me dije mientras yo trataba de agarrarle el oscuro cabello, claro que eso era imposible ya que el y Chuck se lo habían rapado meses atrás para la temporada de fútbol y los cabos, a pesar de estar largos, no eran lo suficiente para que yo se los tirara.

-MAMA, Camarón me acaba de decir apestosa.- grite, siempre es bueno tener un padre al lado.

-Cameron deja de molestar a tu hermana y siéntense a desayunar, espero que sus hermanos bajen rápido.

-Yo no.- dije en un susurro, mientras me servia una tostada.

No era que no amara a mis hermanos, sino que además de ser la única mujer, la tenían con hacerme la vida imposible. En especial los gemelos, eran los mayores, se graduaban este año. Ambos estaban en el equipo de fútbol americano, y ambos eran del tamaño de gorilas. Tenían el cabello negro oscuro y con ojos azules. Solo Tommy y yo teníamos los ojos verdes pero el seguía teniendo el cabello tan oscuro como Cameron y Chuck. Se puede decir que era el que menos me molestaba y con el que mas pasaba tiempo, siempre trataba de salvarme de las fechorías de los gemelos, pero claro también se les unía.

Tommy tenia 16 y estaba en el equipo de basketball, era muy alto y tenia el cabello un poco corto pero no tan corto como los gemelos, digamos que tenia suficiente para que yo se lo agarrara y tirara si me quería hacer algo.

Termine de ponerle manteca a mi tostada, estaba por morderla cuando Cameron la quito de mis manos con una rapidez inigualable.

-Oye devuélveme eso animal.- le grite mientras peleaba por mi tostada.

-A ver si la alcanzas.- me dijo mientras estiraba su mano a lo más alto y sonreía como el tonto que era.

Salte como un perro, pero aun así no la alcance lo que me hizo enfadar mucho y trate de golpearle en su punto débil pero puso su otra mano en mi cabeza y alejo su cuerpo por lo que yo solamente golpeaba el aire.

Una mano surgió de la nada y le quito de atrás la tostada a Cameron.

-A ver si creces un poco y le quitas la tostada a alguien de tu tamaño.- contesto la ronca voz de Tommy, acababa de bajar y escuche como se acercaba Chuck.

-Oye solo era un juego.- explicó desilusionado Cameron y volvió a su desayuno que estaba por ser comido por Chuck.

-Gemelito, ni te atrevas.- le grito desde lejos y se encamino a la mesa.

-Gracias Tom ¡Oye!- le grite mientras veía como de un mordisco se la tragaba.

-¿Qué?, nunca dije que la devolvería.- contesto mientras tragaba.

Enojada volví a la mesa, el trato de arreglarlo haciéndome cosquillas en los costados… lo cual funciono, no podía evitarlo, nunca me enojaba demasiado con mis hermanos, en especial con Tommy.

Ahora estaba en medio de una batalla, trataba de agarrar un poco de tocino con un tenedor, dispuesta a picar al que lo quisiera robar, y solo quedaba un pedazo, no iba a llenarme de huevos y tostadas. El tenedor de Chuck y el mío quedaron enganchados, esto era de vida o muerte y no pensaba soltarlo y por lo visto el tampoco.

-¿Me quieres pelear hermanita?- me pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

-Solamente si tu crees que puedes conmigo.-le conteste, mientras Cam y Tommy decían "uhhhh" y miraban la pela absortos, finalmente retire mi tenedor como si me hubieran derrotado y pinché a Chuck en la palma, el quito su mano rápidamente y yo me lleve el tocino a la boca con los dedos.

-Esa es mi hermana.-dijo Cameron mientras levantaba mi brazo en señal de victoria y Tommy no paraba de reírse.

-Mami, ¿viste lo que hizo June?- pregunto Chuck a mama mientras se sobaba la mano.

-No cariño, pero toma un poco mas de huevos.- le respondió de forma cariñosa y le entrego otro plato. Chuck la miro de forma extraña, al igual que Cameron. Tommy había prendido la televisión y miraba un partido. Yo seguía degustando mi tocino.

Los gemelos miraron a mama que se había puesto a tararear una canción y luego se miraron entre ellos con los ojos desorbitados.

Chuck se levanto rápido de la mesa seguido de Cameron.

-OH DIOS MIO.-grito Cam haciendo que diera un saltito yo, que Tommy los mirara con expresión aturdida y que mama se derramara su te en el delantal.

-ESTAS EMBARAZADA.-grito ahora Chuck.

Mi tocino cayo de mi boca al suelo, donde de seguro el perro lo comería, Tommy quedo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué que les hace pensar eso?- pregunto mama con una risa nerviosa.

-Hiciste lo mismo cuando quedaste embarazada de Tom y de la Ardilla, la misma canción.- replico Chuck.

-Mama ¿es cierto?- pregunto Tommy.

-Bueno, es que, la verdad, bueno es que tengo un atraso de acuerdo tal vez no sea nada, ya se lo he dicho a su padre.

-No pienso compartir habitación, ya tengo suficiente con este que no deja de roncar.- dijo Cameron mientras señalaba a Chuck.

-No vas a compartir ningún…bueno porque le tengo que dar explicaciones a Uds., se van a ahora a sus cuartos que hoy no es mi día ni el de Uds. tres.-dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza a mis hermanos.- hoy es el dia de mi princesita.- me dijo con voz tierna.

-Si tienes razón mama, hoy es el día de la Ardilla.- dijo Tommy.

-Es cierto, bueno en realidad es mañana pero hoy es la fiesta.- dijo emocionado Cameron.

-Si, al fin la ardilla tiene 13 años.- me dijo Chuck mientras me agarraba de la mejilla y yo luchaba por sacármelo de encima.

Un sonido se escucho afuera como si alguien hubiera golpeado algo, cuando mire hacia la ventana podría jurar que vi un mechón negro pero no había nada.

-Bueno, terminen de comer y a vestirse.-ordeno mama- Cameron, Chuck Uds. van por las decoraciones, Tommy tu saca a June y no vuelvas hasta las 6, yo me quedare a hacer el pastel y demás.

Dicho esto los gemelos se fueron arriba, mama se quedo a limpiar y pidió a Tommy que la ayudara.

Yo fui a abrir la puerta y deje que Lucky entrara, el era mi perro, bueno el perro de la familia, era un collie bello de apenas 1 año pero ya era grande, después de esto fui a habitación junto con el y empecé a arreglar mi ropa para ahora y mi vestimenta de la noche.

**Jacob Black POV**

-Si, al fin la ardilla tiene 13 años.- dijo el chico enorme llamado Chuck. No podía creerlo, me levante rápidamente y golpee mi cabeza con el marco de la ventana. Reprimí el grito y trate de esconderme de nuevo sin que nadie me viera. Un perro se acerco a mi, no lo había visto cuando entre, era grande y de colores miel y blanco, parecía que iba a morderme pero se acerco y me lamió la cara, arrugue la nariz. Escuche una puerta abrirse y el perro se fue corriendo, pensé que era el momento para que este perro también se fuera.

Mientras caminaba hacia la casa de los Mathews empece mis cavilaciones.

¡13 años!, no en realidad eran 12 como había dicho uno de sus hermanos, oh dios mío era apenas una niña, pero no importaba ¿verdad? O sea Quil se había imprimado de una niña de 2 años…

Pero ¿¡como podia tener 12 años!? Su cuerpo parecía de alguien de por lo menos 15 años, eso pensé la última vez que la vi.

OH dios mío, era oficial, yo Jacob Black estaba imprimado de una niña de 12 años…y la verdad aun quería verla, iría a su fiesta sin importar como y trataría de hablarle.

**Aqui les dejo el 5 capitulo, espero les guste, reviews son aceptados quiero agradecer a belencullenss, a Siil, y a Cecy muchas gracias por sus reviews, **

**¿Que va a pasar entre Jacob y June en la fiesta? ¿Va a aparecer el chico de pelo puntiagudo (Luke)?¿Que signifiva el para June? todo esto y mas en... bueno ya saben, sono un poco a propaganda de circo o telenovela (?) XD. **

**Bsos**


	6. Visita Inesperada

**Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, Claire, Leah Clearwater, son todos pertenecientes a la imaginacion de Stepheneie Myer, los personajes: los Mathews, Carter y demas son personajes de mi cabeza.**

Capitulo 6: Visita inesperada

Jacob Black POV

-Hola Jake.- me saludo Liza cuando llegue, tarde un momento en devolverle el saludo, todavía estaba envuelto en el problema con June.

-¿Esta todo bien Jake? ¿La encontraste?- pregunto preocupado David.

-Si…eso creo.- respondí mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones del living.

-Bueno a ver ¿Qué sucede?- me dijo Liza mientras se sentaba a mi lado y trataba de saber lo sucedido. Como yo no sabia muy bien que hacer, decidí contarle cual era mi problema.

-June solo tiene 12 años, recién cumplirá 13 mañana.- dije con la voz decaída.

-¿Y el problema es?- me pregunto ella con mirada de confusión tanto en su cara como la de David.

-Bueno…es que es una niña, de seguro ni siquiera ha tenido su primer beso.- mientras pensé en esto recordé al chico de pelo puntiagudo llamado Luke.

-Jake, ¿tu la ves de forma… sexual?- esta ultima parte la dijo en un susurro pero aun así la escuche. Mi cara debió de ponerse súper roja porque David me miro y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

-¡NO!-respondí inmediatamente. Yo no veía a June de esa manera, quería protegerla, cuidarla, abrazarla… tal vez besarla pero no de esa forma, solo quería estar con ella, no me importaba pasar una eternidad sin tocarla, solo quería protegerla de los demás peligros. Podía morir feliz si es que ella me sonreía aunque fuera solo una vez, era todo lo que necesitaba, por lo que las respuestas salieron de mi boca incluso antes de pensarlas.- Quiero verla feliz, me gustaría que fuera a mi lado, pero si ella quiere a alguien mas estaría dispuesto a dejarla ir pero siempre cuidaría de ella, si algo le pasara me culparía a mismo y pasaría toda mi vida castigándome por lo sucedido.

Cuando termine de decir esto la sonrisa de Liza llego hasta sus ojos y me miraba de forma tierna. David suspiro alegremente y volvía a un libro que estaba leyendo.

-Entonces si la amas.- me dijo con una voz suave Liza.

-Claro que lo hago, ella es mi imprimación, es mi alma gemela, mi otra parte…-le respondí de manera obvia.

-Entonces de nuevo ¿cual es el problema?

-Ella es una niña, recién esta en la adolescencia…

-Jake, el amor no conoce números, ni tampoco conoces diferencias físicas solo conoce el corazón y sus latidos.- sus palabras me resonaron el cabeza, ella tenia razón.- Puedes ser su protector, su mejor amigo, incluso su enamorado ¿podrías esperar un poco para ser su novio, su único amor?

-Esperaría la eternidad si fuera necesario.- ni siquiera las pensé a las palabras, solamente fluyeron de mi boca.

-Bien, entonces problema resuelto.- respondió de manera alegre y se sentó a la par de su esposo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de David.

Sonreí como no había sonreído antes, y me encamine hacia al baño.

-¿Vas a algún lugar Jake?- me pregunto David.

-Si, tengo una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero antes daré un paseo por la ciudad.-respondí mientras abría la canilla de la ducha.

Sabia que ella saldría con su hermano, trataría de verla entes así ganarme un lugar en su fiesta. Estaba tan feliz que cantaba en la ducha, no algo que todos quisieran escuchar pero estaba mas feliz que antes, porque entendía que lo que sentía por June, no solo iba a crecer con el correr del tiempo sino que la razón de mi amor por ella no era física, iba mas allá de eso, con el tiempo espera poder verla de la forma en que veía a Bella y también esperaba que ella me viera de otra forma, pero no tenia prisa, su cariño era lo que yo mas anhelaba y no importaban los años.

June Carter POV

-Ardilla, ¿ya estas lista?- me pegunto Tommy desde el otro lado de mi puerta.

-Si pasa, necesito que me ayudes, quiero llevar unas cosas.-le respondí.

Mi habitación era mi lugar favorito, mi propio espacio donde nadie me molestaba, en especial mis hermanos, porque después de horas de rogar a mis padres me dieron una pasador y una llave, pero hoy no estaba puestos.

Las paredes de mi habitación eran de un violeta oscuro, con mis poster e imágenes favoritas de rock, me encantaba parecía como mi propia burbuja privada, mi mundo de fotos.

Mi cama se encontraba en el medio, la colcha era negra, pero las sabanas, el cubrecama y la funda de las almohadas eran color violeta oscuro. Mi librero estaba contra la pared izquierda, era grande. Tenía mis libros favoritos, principalmente de miedo, en los 2 primeros estantes, los había leído a todos estaba muy orgullosa de ello, los otros 2 estantes, estaban los libros que me faltaban para leer, y en los 2 últimos se encontraban las cosas del colegio, que nunca veía, a menos que fuera necesario. Del otro lado de mi habitación, estaba mi escritorio con mi ordenador y la computadora, ahora mismo estaba prendida y escuchaba una melodía de Beethoven la 7 sinfonía, era un poco lúgubre, pero ahí había parado el reproductor de música, después seguían cientos de canciones de Evanescence, Radiohead, Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance, 30 Seconds To Mars, y cientos mas, era mi música preferida. Al final de la habitación hay un gran cartel de madera negra con fotos de mis amigos, familia y un sinfín de fotos de la película "El extraño mundo de Jack", debajo de este cartel, estaba la cama de Lucky, era celeste con huesitos alrededor, no combinaba con lo demás de mi habitación, yo estaba ahorrando para comprarle una muy linda en color negro, mas a la derecha apoyada contra la pared estaba uno de mis bienes mas preciados, mi guitarra, era de madera, común y corriente pero la amaba. También estaba acosando a mis padres por una eléctrica para poder empezar una banda con mis amigos de la escuela. A la par de la guitarra había una caja violeta, estaba llena de letras de canciones unas míos y otras de las bandas que me gustaba, también había unas cuantas hojas que servia para practicar con los acordes que más me costaban tocar, y había una pequeña bolsita llena de púas de distintos colores.

-Ardilla, no tienes que llevar toda tu habitación, solo vamos a dar un paseo, a almorzar, y algo mas, no necesitas tu mochila.-me replico cuando me vio alzando mi mochila de Jack Skellington.

-Vale, pero me llevo mi guitarra.- le dije mientras tiraba la mochila en la silla del escritorio y me colgaba la funda de la guitarra al hombro, mientras el no veía me guarde una pequeña libreta en el bolsillo de mi jean, era por si me sentía inspirada y escribía algo.

-Ardilla, tu papa quiere hablar contigo.-me dijo mama en cuanto Tommy y yo bajamos la escalera.

-Bien.- respondí y agarre el tubo del teléfono.

-Hola mi pequeña ardillita.-resonó la suave voz de mi padre.- ¿Cómo ha ido tu día hasta ahora?- me pregunto.

-Sacando de lado el hecho de que voy a morir de hambre por mis hermanos, muy bien papi, ¿estarás aquí cuando yo vuelva con Tommy?

-Sabes que si, tu madre ha invitado a todos tus amigos, también irán tus tíos con tus primos, y un montón de los amigos de tus hermanos.

-Uff- refunfuñe, los amigos de mis hermanos eran igual de tontos que ellos, aunque había uno o dos que me gustaban…pero aun así seguían siendo idiotas.

-No te preocupes todo ira bien, tengo que irme tengo una reunión.-me respondió.-Te quiero Ardillita.

-Y yo a ti papa. Adiós.

Le dije de forma cariñosa, me despedí de mama con un beso y Tommy y yo salimos y nos encaminamos hacia el auto.

Teníamos 3 autos, uno era de papa, ese era el que faltaba, obviamente se lo había llevado al trabajo, era un Peugeot 206 blanco, después estaba el de mama, que era un Chevrolet Captiva plateado, mas que nada lo usábamos cuando viajábamos a algún lado, y luego estaba el auto de los gemelos, mi papa se los había comprado, pero ellos fueron los que lo arreglaron, del chasco que era, a lo que ahora estaba ante mis ojos, una camioneta chevrolet negra con llamas rojas a los costados y en el techo. De seguro pensaran que somos ricos, pero la verdad, era que estamos en una buena posición económica con mi mama siendo doctora y mi papa abogado, no éramos ricos, el auto de mi papa, había sido un regalo que había aceptado de mala gana de mi tío Kyle, el si era rico, a pesar de ir todos los veranos a su casa, nunca terminaba de verla por completo. El auto de los gemelos, estaba prácticamente destruido cuando mi padre se los dio, con la ayuda de una amigo de ellos y mucho esfuerzo por su lado lograron convertirlo en lo que ahora era. El único que de verdad era de la familia era el Chevrolet de mi mama, en el que ahora me subía.

-¿No lo va a usar mama?- pregunte a Tommy.

-No, ella compro casi todo para la comida ayer, solo faltan las decoraciones que Cam y Chuck van a comprar.

-Mas le vale que no vuelvan a comprar esa masa verde pegajosa.- refunfuñe mientras Tommy se reía, en mi ultimo cumpleaños me habían sorprendido tirándome esa cosa en la cabeza y en la cara.

-Aun debo tener eso en el pelo.-dije de manera cortante.

-Mama ya les dijo que si lo hacían se podían despedir de su camioneta.- me reconforto Tommy, mientras miraba el camino y conducía.

Llevo su mano hacia el dial de la radio y lo próximo que escuche fue la voz de Britney Spears cantando "Gimme More". Nos miramos con una muesca de asco en la cara, nos reímos y después cambio a otra estación y se escuchaba "Yellow" de Coldplay, los 2 nos miramos, asentimos y empezamos a cantarla.

Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah they were all yellow,

I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called yellow

Llegamos a un cruce en donde el semáforo estaba rojo, de fondo se escuchaba:

I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow

Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know for you I bleed myself dry  
For you I bleed myself dry

Mire a mi izquierda y reconocí el auto de una amigo de Tommy.

-Mira ahí esta Nate.- le dije a el, que se volvió miro por mi ventana y luego agarro un pedazo de papel, lo tiro por la ventana, cayo en la del otro auto para darle en la cabeza a Nate.

-Buen Tiro.-exclame.

-No por algo soy uno de los mejores en basket.- reclamo de forma suficiente, mientras que Nate miraba a todos lados para saber quien le había tirado el papel, era un poco lento pero lindo, tenia ojos marrones claros y pelo castaño oscuro como el mío, cuando se dio cuenta de donde vino me sonrío y nos saludo con la mano.

-Hey ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto a Tommy.

-Vamos a dar un paseo mientras preparan las cosas para la fiesta- le respondió.- ¿Iras verdad?

-¿Cuándo desde que te conozco me he perdido una fiesta de la Ardilla?- le dijo sonriente, haciéndome sonrojar por su comentario y la forma en que dijo mi sobrenombre.

-Nunca en los 2 años que te conozco.- le respondió Tommy.

-Claro eso es si todavía estoy invitado.- me miro a mi cuando dijo eso.

-La verdad es que yo nunca invito a nadie a mis cumpleaños, son mis padres y mis hermanos obviamente los que traen a la gente, pero considérate cordialmente invitado por mi.- le dije en tono altanero.

-Bueno eso si que es un honor, ser invitado personalmente por la Ardilla, iré. ¿A dónde se dirigen?- pregunto Nate.

-Ahora mismo, tal vez al parque o después al centro, a la hora del almuerzo iremos a O' Mallys ¿Quieres venir?- le pregunto Tommy, un poco apresurado porque el semáforo pronto iba ser verde.

-Los veré en el almuerzo, ahora mismo tengo que ir a ayudar a mi padre con unas cosas.

-De acuerdo te vemos ahí dentro de 4 horas.- le dijo Tommy.

-Muy bien, nos vemos Tommy, Ardilla, hasta el almuerzo.- nos dijo y se fue, doblo a la izquierda, nosotros seguimos derecho.

-¿Cómo es que todo el mundo sabe mi sobrenombre?- pregunte enojada. No odiaba mi sobrenombre, en realidad me encantaba, desde que era pequeña, mi padre decía que parecía una ardilla, así que el fue el creador de mi nombre, el cual solo lo utilizaban mis padres y hermanos, pero luego se extendió por todo el estado de Canadá, mis tíos, los amigos de mis hermanos, los amigos de mis padres, todos me decían Ardilla.

-¿Qué pasa no te gusta?-pregunto confundido Tommy.

-No, si me gusta, pero es que es un nombre tan de…de….

-¿De que?

-De bebe.- explique enojada. Ya era grande porque insistían en seguirme llamando así. Tommy se río y me dijo:

-Es que siempre serás una bebe, la bebe de la familia.- me explico mientras me agarraba los cachetes con una mano y los aplastaba.

-Suéltame.-dije enojada.- Pero si soy la bebe de la familia ¿Por qué todos me dicen así?

-Bueno, es que para ellos también eres una linda bebe. A Nate le encanta llamarte Ardilla.

-¿En serio?- dije dudosa.

-Si hermanita, dice que eres adorable.-me respondió mientras me miraba y yo me sonrojaba.- Obviamente no vive contigo.

-Eres un idiota.- le replique a su comentario.- Además ya no seré la bebe de la familia, tal vez haya un nuevo o nueva Carter.-le dije recordando el asunto de esta mañana.

-Si, tal vez… pero si es varón, seguirás siendo la bebe.- respondió sonriente de su respuesta. Yo refunfuñe enojada.

-¿Por qué no te limitas a conducir y te callas?- le dije de manera cortante.

-Tus deseos son mis ordenes…Ardilla.- lo golpee en el hombro mientras el no se dejaba de reír. Lamentablemente su risa era contagiosa y empecé a reírme yo también.

Jacob Black POV

Cuando termine de ducharme, decidí ir a la casa de June para ver si todavía seguía ahí, pero no estaba, se debia de haber ido ya con su hermano pues lo único que escuché fue a su madre cantando y sus hermanos peleando por unas llaves.

Me encamine de nuevo hacia la casa de los Mathews, tenia que buscar algo de ropa para esta noche. Mientras me preguntaba si David me prestaría su ropa, olí un olor inconfundible, ye me encontraba a 2 calles de los Mathews cuando ese olor me pego.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude, cuando divise la casa no me moleste en ver alrededor solamente entre en la casa lo mas rápido que pude. Y ahí estaba el sentado en uno de los sillones hablando con David y Liza.

-QUIL.-grite excitado, mientras el interpelado se daba la vuelta y me sonreía.

Se acerco a mí en apenas 2 pasos a pesar de que yo estaba lejos y nos abrazamos.

-Tu olor es inconfundible, a perro mojado con barro.- dicho esto nos reímos todos los de habitación, obviamente porque sabían la verdad.

Después de una larga charla sobre como estaban los demás en la Push y decirle como era que David conocía nuestro secreto, me despedí de los Mathews y nos encaminamos afuera.

-La verdad Jake es que se te extraña, es un poco aburrido incluso Leah nota esto.- me reí por la manera en que exagero el nombre de ella.

-Si, lo se yo también extraño a la manada, a papa, mi habitación y mis cosas… a todo.

-Bueno por lo menos no extrañaras tus cosas.- me dijo divertido mientras señalaba con su dedo detrás de mi. Cuando me di la vuelta, ahí estaba mi Harley Sprint, mi motocicleta, y a la par de es esta unas 4 cajas.

-No fue fácil traerlas, tuvo que amarrarlas a la moto, así que no te enojes si te faltan tus calzoncillos de spiderman.- le golpee el hombro de forma delicada a pesar de que todavía tenia la boca abierta, no podía creerlo, al menos ahora tendría un pedazo de La Push conmigo, corrí hacia la moto y me subí, no la encendí aunque las llaves estaban en el contacto.

Me trajo muchos recuerdos que creía olvidados, cuando Bella la trajo estaba para el basurero, costo mucho arreglarla.

-Pensaba traer tu auto pero lamentablemente lo estoy usando.-

Lo mire con expresión confusa y un poco enojada.

-Jake vamos tío no te enojes lo trato como si fuera oro, necesito un auto para visitar a Claire y llevarla a la guardería.- lo deje pasar por eso, pero si no me tendría en forma de lobo encima suyo. Ahora entendía la necesidad de cuidar a Claire como un hermano mayor que tenía Quil.

-Y…hablando de bebes, ¿tu imprimación sabe leer?- me dijo en un tono burlón. Liza y David ya le debía haber contado la edad de June.

-Su nombre es June y no me vengas a reclamar de eso cuando tu imprimación apenas puede hablar o caminar.- le respondí fríamente.

-Oye era solo una broma, créeme que de todos los de la manada soy el que mas te entiende.

-Si, ya lo se.- le agradecí, y empezó con sus tontas preguntas.

Luego fuimos por una caminata al pueblo, a ninguno de los 2 le importaba caminar por lo que debimos de estar horas hablando de cualquier cosa, desde como Claire había golpeado a un niñito en el parque con la pala del arenero, la boda de Bella que me hizo sentir un poco incomodo pero no mucho, hasta que llegamos a June, como me había enterado de su edad y de los sentimientos que tenia por ella, que fueron demasiados confusos y complejos para Quil.

Después de eso, nuestros estómagos rugieron fuertes y decidimos que comeríamos en el algún lugar del centro. Al frente estaba un restaurante llamado O' Mallys y decidimos comer ahí.

El lugar estaba lindo, un poco vacío, pero lo prefería así cuando se trataba de 2 hombres lobo comiendo.

La mesera tomo nuestras ordenes, pedimos 2 hamburguesas dobles con queso para cada uno, 2 porciones extra grandes de Papas fritas y 2 vasos grandes de coca-cola. Ella le guiño el ojo a Quil mientras se alejaba.

-Vaya Jake creo que me tal vez me mude acá.- me dijo mientras seguía mirando por donde la mesera se había ido.

-¿Ah si? Y que hay de Claire.- le reproche.

-Claire es como mi hermanita, por ahora. Ella es mi alma gemela, pero no voy a estar quieto cuando todas aquí se me tiran encima. Cuando llegue el momento, la veré como una mujer, como mi pieza faltante, pero falta demasiado para eso.- me dijo sonriendo y mirando otra vez hacia atrás.- Tu deberías entenderlo, así es con June ¿verdad?

-Si, algo así, pero yo nunca veré a nadie mas.- el rodó sus ojos a mi comentario.

-Debe ser porque tiene 12.- murmuro.

Estaba por reprocharle, cuando escuche que la campanilla de la puerta sonaba y un olor a manzanas invadió mis pensamientos.

Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba ella, estaba usando un jersey marrón oscuro y jeans oscuros también, tenia el pelo suelto, la cabellera le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y se podía ver como sus casi rulos ondeaban por su movimiento. Llevaba la guitarra a su espalda y estaba esperando a que alguien entrara. Después de un rato, se encamino hacia nosotros, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, Quil al principio había abierto los ojos hasta hacerlos salir de sus orbitas y ahora trataba de aguantarse la risa por mi expresión.

Siguió su camino hacia la mesa que estaba detrás de nosotros, por lo que quedo dando la espalda a mi y a Quil, pero estaba detrás de el, hubiera dado lo que sea por haberme sentado donde ahora Quil trataba de aguantarse la risa.

-Amigo, debiste ver tu expresión cuando ella entro.- me dijo en un susurro prácticamente inaudible.-Debo decir que tienes un muy buen gusto, es linda, bellos ojos, hermosa figura, no parece de 12.- golpee su rodilla tan fuerte que apenas pudo contener su grito, con una mano se agarro la rodilla y con la otra la boca para no gritar, no pude sino reírme por su expresión. La camarera vino desde lejos con nuestra orden y después de dejar la comida en la mesa, miro a Quil que todavía se sostenía la boca y la rodilla, con una expresión confusa y se alejo rápidamente.

El me miro enfadado mientras yo empezaba a tomar de mi gaseosa y miraba hacia cualquier lado excepto a el, pero principalmente quería ver a June, el lo noto, se dio la vuelta y con su dedo índice golpeo suavemente el hombro de June, apretaba el vaso con mucha fuerza mientras veía todo esto.

-¿Si?- pregunto ella en su inocente voz.

-Quería saber si me podrías pasar la sal, nuestro salero esta prácticamente vacío.- mire a nuestro salero, lo tenia oculto debajo del brazo y estaba tan lleno que de seguro caía por los costados. Trate de calmarme, pero seguía apretando con fuerza el vaso.

Ella estiro su brazo y le alcanzo a Quil la sal, pude ver como el tocaba uno de sus dedos levemente, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Gracias.- le dijo el un tono para aparentar ser seductor.

-Cuando quieras.- le respondió, nuestros ojos se cruzaron por un milisegundo y ella sonrió apenas y volvió a darnos la espalda.

Me había quedado quieto, todavía pensaba en sus ojos en los míos, deje el vaso en la mesa, tenia marcada la ruptura del cristal en un costado, pero no había llegado a romperse, fue un gran esfuerzo. No mire a Quil, agarre la sal que el le había pedido a ella y eche un poco en mis papas.

-Ay vamos, me la debías, esa camarera no me volverá a mirar por tu culpa.- trato de disculparse.

Agarre la salsa Ketchup, puse un poco en mi hamburguesa, lo mire de mala manera y la deje en la mesa.

-Bueno por lo menos hay comida, pásame el Ketchup.

Lo agarre, después lo apreté haciendo que la salsa manchara la mitad de su cara, y un poco de su camiseta, y también en la hamburguesa.

-No tengo buena puntería.- le dije con una sonrisa, ambos nos reímos mientras el se limpiaba.

La campanilla sonó de nuevo y entraron 2 chicos, uno de ellos lo reconocí como el hermano de June, sus ojos eran verdes como los de ellas, al otro nunca lo vi, tenia ojos marrones claro y pelo castaño claro, se encaminaron hacia June.

-¿A dónde estabas Tommy?- le reprocho ella a su hermano.

- No había ningún lugar para estacionar, además me encontré a Nate- señalo el con la cabeza al otro chico.

-Hola Ardilla.- le dijo, ese debía ser su sobrenombre, sus hermanos se lo decían todo el tiempo.

Ella se sonrojo un poco y respondió con un hola muy bajo, sentí un sensación extraña en el estomago, como tristeza y celos mezclados.

-Bueno comamos.- Dijo su hermano y se sentó al frente de ella, el otro se sentó a la par de June. Reprimí un gruñido y Quil lo escucho.

-Si quieres, cuando se vaya lo agarro y nadie nunca sabrá mas de el.- me dijo en un susurro a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ¿que vas a comer Ardilla?- le pregunto su hermano.

-La verdad es que quiero una hamburguesa, con todo, excepto cebollas, papas y malteada de chocolate.- respondió ella con naturalidad, sin importar estar rodeadas de chicos, saliéndose de las tantas "solo quiero una ensalada" tipo de chicas.

Quil me miro con los ojos y asintió de buena gana sorprendido por la respuesta.

-Vaya, a eso le llamo un almuerzo.- dijo el otro llamado Nate.

-Cuando vives con 3 otros chicos dispuestos a comerse hasta la mesa, agradeces cuando puedes pedir comida sin que ellos te la quiten.- respondió ella mirándole de manera burlona.

- Diceselo a Chuck.- respondió su hermano. Me reí por lo bajo porque recordaba como ella le había pinchado la mano a uno de sus gigantes hermanos, Quil me miro de forma extraña y le expliqué en voz baja lo que recordaba, el también empezó a reír.

-Creo que se ajustara perfectamente cuando la lleves a La Push, claro si es que Paul no decide comérsela a ella.- rodé los ojos a su comentario.

Continuamos hablando, de vez en cuando escuchaba lo que ellos decían, mejor dicho, lo que ella decía, nosotros habíamos terminado hace mucho nuestra comida, pero Quil entendía porque no quería irme, ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarlo.

Cuando terminaron, los escuche hablar de la fiesta en su casa, de que ahora irían a ver a su tío y después se prepararían para la fiesta, se levantaron después de pagar, cuando se estaban yendo, ella paso por mi lado y vi como se le caía un anotador, lo recogí en el momento en que ella también se agachaba para hacerlo.

-Toma, se te cayo.- dije mientras la miraba a los ojos y ella me miraba a mi.

-Muchas gracias.- me respondió en su voz tímida y me dedico una bella sonrisa, nos quedamos un rato así, mirándonos a los ojos, sentía como si pudiera ver a través de mi. Sentía como me perdía en la dimensión verde de sus ojos y ella no retiraba su mirada, yo también le sonreí, fue como si el tiempo alrededor se hubiera congelado, solo éramos ella y yo en nuestro universo.

-¡June!-grito una voz a la que estaba dispuesto a matar por hacer que ella mirara hacia otro lado.

Su hermano me miraba con una expresión de "te voy a matar si le tocas un solo pelo de la cabeza a mi hermana", pude ver que se acercaba a nosotros con grandes pasos, Quil se levanto listo para pelear si era necesario, su amigo Nate se apresuro al paso del hermano de June. Ella y yo nos levantamos del suelo con expresiones inocentes en la cara, un poco de color había subido a sus mejillas.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- me pregunte su hermano de manera enojada y fria.

-Solamente me estaba ayudando Tommy no seas tonto.- le dijo ella.

-Mas vale que solo fuera eso.- replico el otro mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de June, era obvio que solamente lo hacia para que no me le acercara, pues June lo miro con una expresión de no saber que estaba haciendo.

-Bueno tíos que no queremos una pelea aquí.-dijo Quil.

-Si, porque sabes quien ganaría.- le dijo Tommy, Quil esbozo una sonrisa estaba listo para abalanzarse sobre el cuando lo detuve.

-No queremos causar ningún daño, de verdad lo lamento si te incomode.- le dije a June que me miraba de una manera suplicante para que parara la pelea.

-No tienes que disculparte, ha sido todo culpa del idiota sobreprotector de mi hermano y su amigo.- dijo mientras se quitaba el brazo del otro de ella.-Gracias por la libreta, ahora nos vamos.- la ultima frase fue para su hermano que seguía mirándome. Ella lo golpeo con la guitarra para que reaccionara, agarro su brazo y lo llevo fuera del restaurante. Mientras se iba dio vuelta la cabeza y me dijo con sus labios "Lo siento". Yo le respondí de la misma manera un "Esta bien", ella me dedico una sonrisa y movió su mano mientras su hermano no la veía.

-Bueno, su hermano te conoce desde hace solo 5 segundos y ya quiere cortarte la garganta, creo que Uds. 2 serán muy felices.- respondió Quil en un tono burlón y muy feliz mientras salíamos de O' Mallys porque la mesera le avía dado su numero en la cuenta. Apenas escuche de lo que el hablaba en el trayecto a la casa de los Mathews, seguía perdido en esos ojos verdes.

**Bueno, se que les dije que en esta iba la fiesta, pero no la termine de planificar, si o si en el proximo capitulo estara la fiesta de June.**

**Digan la verdad, les encantan los calzoncillos spiderman de Jake, yo se que a mi si XD**

**Gracias a Siil, Cecy, belencullens, Andii que al fin me deja un review. )**

**Si quieren saber que pasa entre Jake y june...blablablabla... en l proximo capitulo!! (perdon ya no se me va la propaganda de circo XD, es un tic jejeje)**

**Bsos**


	7. Feliz Cumpleaños Parte 1

Capitulo 7: Feliz cumpleaños

**Jacob Black y Quil Ateara pertenecen a la imaginacion de Stephenie Meyer, los demas personajes son de mi propia invencion**

**June POV**

-Prácticamente estaba desnudándola con la vista.- dijo de manera exagerada Tommy, cuando volvimos de casa del tío Kyle.

Los gemelos, me miraban con los ojos abiertos y los puños cerrados, estaban envueltos en papel celofán violeta, los habían puesto por toda la casa junto con un enorme cartel negro con letras plateadas que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños June", que bueno que no usaron mi sobrenombre.

Si no hubiera sido por la situación, me habría reído, sus caras estaban rojas de enojo, pero tenían papel violeta en la cabeza a modo de moño.

-Thomas lo estas exagerando, el solo me ayudo con una libreta.- reclame enojada por su comentario.

-Nada de exagerar, ese pervertido te miraba de manera rara y tu no hacías nada.- continuo explicando lo sucedido en O'Mallys- De seguro eran universitarios, eran enormes, mas grandes que Nate.

-Ya fue, lo voy a hacer trizas, yo digo que vayamos a O' Mallys y les pateemos el trasero.- dijo Chuck enojado frotándose los puños.

-Yo estoy contigo hermanito, vamos a ver si la vuelven a mirar de esa forma.- agrego Cameron. Los 3 habían empezado a caminar hacia la puerta, estaba dispuesta a tirarme sobre ellos para detenerlos, odiaba que fueran tan sobreprotectores, además el chico de la cafetería parecía muy bueno y dulce, no quería que lo dañaran… ¿Por qué?, no lo se, solo no quería que lo hicieran, cuando nos miramos me sentí rara, como si algo me jalara el estomago, como si no hubiera nadie alrededor excepto nosotros. Estaba en la mitad de mis cavilaciones cuando escuche que la puerta se abría, y entraba un hombre de pelo negro corto con ojos verdes, tan grande como mis hermanos, a quien yo llamaba:

-Papi, volviste.- grite, me moví entre la enorme masa humana que era Chuck y me tire a sus brazos, el me sostuvo y me acaricio el pelo.

-Ardillita, estas tan grande.- siempre decía eso en mis cumpleaños, a pesar de que no lo veía desde hacia unas horas.

-Uy si enorme.- replique sarcásticamente.- Papa, detén a los idiotas de mis hermanos de ir a la cárcel por favor.- le rogué mientras me paraba a su lado, tomaba su maletín y lo dejaba abajo del perchero. Papa los miro frunciendo el ceño

-Por favor no me digan que volvieron a hacer carreras con la camioneta, ya esta, les prohíbo volver a usarla porq-

-No papa, no fue eso.- le corto Tommy, y empezó de nuevo el relato, que también fue escuchado por mama cuando saludo a papa con un beso. Cuando termino 5 pares de ojos se posaron en mí y enrojecí fuertemente.

-Bueno, ya se que soy linda pero dejen de mirarme.-les grite mientras miraba hacia el piso.

-June, ¿es verdad lo que dijo Tommy sobre ese chico?- me pregunto papa afligido.

-NO, solo me ayudo con algo que se me cayó y si…nos miramos durante un rato.- explique.

-Un BUEN rato.- dijo Tommy de manera silenciosa, pero fue escuchado por todos. Estaba lista para empezar una guerra con el, Chuck y Cameron, seguía roja pero esta vez de furia.

-Eh June, cariño porque no subes a tu habitación y después me ayudas a terminar de preparar algunas cosas.- me dijo mama mientras ponía una mano en mi espalda y señalaba las escaleras. Su cara siempre me hacia sentir mejor, sus ojos azules oscuros eran, como yo lo veía, la razón por la que nunca me enojaría con ella, su pelo, mas largo que el mío y del mismo color ondeo cuando se dio la vuelta y encaro a los 4 hombres de la familia.

Subí, como ella me dijo golpeando fuertemente los peldaños con los pies pero me escondí lo mas lejos posible de la baranda así podía escuchar lo que ellos decían.

-Hoy, es su fiesta de cumpleaños, ya esta bastante enojada por la manera en que Uds. la tratan, no necesita que sus hermanos causen un lío del que todos después hablaran.-la imponente voz de mama hubiera llegado a mi a pesar de estar lejos.-Ella ya es grande y por si no se dieron cuenta, se esta desarrollando mas rápido que cualquiera de sus amigas, es obvio que va a tener indirectas de muchos chicos, pero no tienen que armar una plan de batalla cada vez que eso suceda.

-Pero mama, ese chico… tú no viste como la veía…-murmuraba Tommy sin terminar las frases.

-Cariño, si June dijo que nada sucedió le creeré…se que la aman, pero ya es suficiente, ayer Uds. dos persiguieron a un chico con un bate de béisbol por nada.- De seguro estaba mirando a los gemelos, reí un poco cuando recordé lo sucedido.

-Ese idiota le silbo.- explico Chuck.

-Si, y después le grito una suciedad.- salio a defenderlo Cameron. La suciedad de ese chico fue decir que yo tenía un lindo cuerpo.

-No me importa, ya es suficiente, tendrán que aceptar el hecho de que ella esta creciendo, pronto tal vez hasta tenga un novio.- me acerque un poco para ver como mis hermanos mostraban caras de incredulidad y confusión.- Ella los ama a Uds. y yo se que también la aman, pero tienen que dejarla hacer sus errores y decidir por si misma, no se habla mas del tema ¿entendido?

-Si mama.- se escucho a un coro con voz rendida.

-Bien, ahora sigamos con la fiesta, Tommy ayuda a los gemelos a terminar con las decoraciones.

Escuche los pasos fuertes de ellos 3 mientras se alejaban.

-Lo mismo pienso que deberíamos por lo menos asustarlos.-susurro bajo Cameron y reí por la tristeza de su voz, podía imaginarlo yéndose con la cabeza baja a terminar con las decoraciones.

Después de un momento, pensaba irme a mi habitación a pasar el rato, pero escuche un suspiro fuerte que no podía ser de nadie más que de papa, se había quedado callado durante toda la pelea de mis hermanos con mama.

-Esta creciendo ¿verdad?- pregunto el a ella.

-Siempre lo hacen Robert, no se porque no se pueden mantener como niños para siempre.- replico mama riendo.

-¿Cómo paso tan rápido? Siento como si fuera ayer que Cameron la llevaba a caballito y Tommy y Chuck le representaban los cuentos de hadas con escenas de combate.- rió a la última parte.

-Cariño, eso si fue ayer.- ambos rieron durante un rato.

-El tiempo pasa tan rápido, y ella crece de la misma forma…hoy celebramos sus 13 años, mañana la llevare hacia al altar y lo próximo que pasara es que nos visitaran nuestros nietos, Lily.

-Ay no te adelantes tanto, trata de vivir en este momento, donde nuestros hijos de seguro se están ahorcando entre ellos con papel celofán y nuestra hija cumple sus 13 años.- le dijo ella de manera dulce y a la vez triste.

-Si…creo que no voy a tener que pelear con cualquier chico que ella traiga, los otros 3 se encargaran muy bien de eso, así seré el padre más genial del mundo.

-Ya lo eres cariño… y de seguro lo seguirás siendo.- me acerque para ver como mama atraía la mano de papa hacia su estomago.

-¿Estas segura? ¿De cuanto?- pregunto el emocionado.

-Si, 2 meses y medio.- se abrazaron por un largo rato después de besarse.

-Espero que sea una niña, así no tendré que cocinar tanto.- explico mama riendo.- Se los diremos mañana, hoy es el día de June.

-Si… ¿recuerdas cuando Cameron tenía 4 años y salio desnudo con su sombrero de vaquero y se revolcó en el barro?- pregunto riendo.

-Claro que si, después le siguió Chuck solo que el no tenia sombrero, tuviste que controlarlos a ambos tu solo mientras yo bañaba a Tommy.- contó ella mientras se reían.

Fui a mi habitación, era el momento de mis padres ahora, no se los arruinaría. Cuando llegue a mi habitación, todavía podía escuchar sus risas.

Empecé a practicar con mi guitarra, los acordes fluyeron de mis dedos prácticamente por su cuenta, era una melodía muy dulce, mientras los escribía, junto con una pequeña parte de la letra, leí la última frase, como si no supiera que la escribí:

"Inmensidad del mundo

Entre sombras lo llame,

Nos perdimos sin saber que nos encontrábamos

Me perdí entre ojos oscuros y ya no voy a volver"

Decidí que ya había escrito demasiado, deje la guitarra en su usual lugar, a la hoja con las frases la puse en mi cama, como si no quisiera acercarme a ella.

Empecé a recordar lo sucedido en O'Mallys, como su amigo me pidió un salero a pesar de que cuando entre vi que el de ellos estaba perfectamente lleno, uno de los dedos de el toco el mío, pude sentir el calor de la piel de este aunque solo fue por un momento.

Lo mire al otro en los ojos, fue menos de un segundo, pero lo mismo sentí esa sensación en el estomago, no puedo describirla.

Me levante tratando de quitar esas palabras de mi mente y puse música en la computadora. Deje que el programa se quedara en la primera canción que eligiera, agarre la hoja y la guarde en un cuaderno después me acosté en la cama y puse las manos en mis ojos, podía escuchar la canción. Era de Evanescence se llamaba "October", la letra de esta me pareció una extraña coincidencia con respecto a mis pensamientos.

I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,  
Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again.

**  
**¿Por que me sentí tan rara cuando nos miramos?... no lo entiendo, esa regortijón en el estomago ¿Por qué? Apenas lo conocía, no en realidad no lo conocía en lo absoluto.

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.

¿Sintió lo mismo el? No, el debía de tener por lo menos 25 porque se iba a fijar en una chiquilla, mejor dicho ¿por que me importa?

I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored,  
All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong,  
I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry.

Sentí unas lagrimas en mis manos, las saque de mis ojos y resbalaron por mis mejillas, soy una estupida, llorando por un chico que no conozco y ni siquiera se si me gusta.

Pero…el debió de haberlo sentido también, esa sensación en el estomago, parecía que nos quería acercar, como imanes, aun si nosotros no queríamos era inevitable.

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.

¿Era esto amor? No, no puede ser. Empecé a preguntarme porque quise detener tanto a mis hermanos de que lo lastimaran, además de que el no había hecho nada para que lo odiaran, no podía dejar que lo lastimaran, seria demasiado…

Constantly ignoring,  
The pain consuming me,  
But this time it's cut too deep,  
I'll never stray again.

No, esto no era amor, pero parecía igual de fuerte, se que el lo sintió, si supiera que es el amor estaría segura de lo sucedido, pero la verdad es que no sabia nada, no tenia con que comparar. Ni siquiera me habían besado…

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love,  
My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.

Mientras la canción terminaba, me di cuenta de que no conocía el amor, pero me conocía a mi misma y se que nunca tuve esta clase de sentimientos antes por nadie, ni siquiera por Nate, el amigo de Tommy que siempre me pareció el mas lindo y hasta admito que me gustaba, pero con este chico…

No, no era amor, pero era algo fuerte como cariño y protección… si, era algo así.

¿Pero que eran estos sentimientos que me rondaban?

"Ojala pudiera verlo de nuevo", estas palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlas, no me moleste en retractarme porque sabia que era verdad, quería verlo de nuevo, esos ojos oscuros, esa piel cobriza…él.

-June, cariño ¿me puedes ayudar con la comida?- resonó la dulce voz de mama. Me levante de la cama y acomode mi ropa arrugada, dentro de una hora más o menos tendría que cambiarme para la fiesta.

Durante todo el proceso de bajar las escaleras y llegar al lado de mama para preparar la comida, no me quite de la mente al chico de los ojos oscuros… ojala supiera su nombre.

**Bueno, perdoneneme por no subir, es que recien hoy vuelvo a tener internet!! Culpen a mi papa!! XD**

**Pero ya tengo 3 capitulos mas, el que sigue a este Feliz Cumpleaños parte 2 lo subire hoy a la noche o mañna, quiero agradecer por los reviews de todos GRACIAS!! ME ANIMAN A ESCRIBIR MAS!! **

**Les digo que se ****vienen acercando Edward y BELLA!! Tambien el problema entre Lobos y vampiros y hasta chanchanchan LOS VOLTURIS 0 no saben lo que va a pasar!!**

**Chau Bsos**


	8. Feliz Cumpleaños Parte 2

**Capitulo 8: Feliz Cumpleaños Parte 2**

**Jacob Black POV**

-No se, Jake, viste como actuó su hermano porque la miraste-me replico Quil por 4 vez.- y tu me dices que tiene otros 2 hermanos enormes ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaran cuando te vean en la fiesta? Y ¿No se enojara ella porque vayas sin invitación?

-Tratare de que no me vean. No le va a importar, lo se, lo sentí.- le respondí no muy seguro de mis palabras pero seguro de mis sentimientos.- ¿Vendrás conmigo?- le pregunte.

-¿Si quiera sabes como vamos a entrar?

-Si, mira casi todos los amigos de sus hermanos irán, podemos decir que somos del equipo de basketball o de fútbol. Por nuestro tamaño lo creerán.

-¿No crees que sabrán que no vamos a la misma escuela?- reprocho.

-Tu tal vez no iras…pero yo si.- respondí alegremente, tenia que agradecerle a papa por haber enviado los papeles del colegio. Cuando llegamos le dije a Liza si sabia a que escuela iba June y le pedí que llamara para informar que iban a tener un nuevo alumno. Ella se puso muy contenta, de seguro sabia que mis intenciones de terminar la secundaria eran muy bajas, por eso solo tardo unos minutos en inscribirme, cuando le pregunte como lo hizo me dijo que ella tenia sus contactos.

-De acuerdo, diremos que soy tu primo y que te estoy visitando, lo cual es verdad, pero ¿De verdad crees que te dejaran entrar?

-No, no lo creo… lo se, porque usare mi encanto.- le dije riéndome.

-Entonces si o si tendré que ir contigo porque eso no va a funcionar nunca.- respondió con una sonrisa.- ¿Crees que haya chicas de edad legal?- me pregunto interesado.

-De seguro que si.- le respondí, la verdad no tenía idea pero quería que Quil fuera conmigo por si había problemas, por lo que no di importancia a su comentario de "chicas de edad legal".

-Muy bien, me cambiare y nos vamos en una hora, tu me prestaras ropa... mejor le pido a David, tu no tienes sentido de la moda- dijo el mientras se encaminaba a mi habitación.

David ya había sacado ropa para mí cuando llegamos, decidí ponerme el jean que en mejor estado se encontraba, David me presto su camisa azul de jersey con algodón, según me dijo Liza.

Pero para mi solo era otra camisa, la deje colgar sobre los jeans, no me gustaba meterla dentro de los pantalones. Me mire al espejo después de arreglarme, se podía decir que estaba un poco nervioso…fue ahí cuando me puse incluso mas nervioso.

-¡Oh no!- dije en voz alta, lo próximo que sabia era que tenia a David, Liza y Quil a mi lado para saber que había sucedido. David tenía en sus manos 2 camisas, Quil tenía puesta una pero solo por la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- me pregunto en voz dulce Liza.

-Me he olvidado de comprar un regalo.- dije apresuradamente mientras me golpeaba la cabeza con la mano, todos exhalaron un suspiro.

-Dios, Jake, creía que habías visto a un chupasangre o algo así.-me replico enojado Quil mientras se iba de vuelta a la habitación de David a probarse la camisa.

-¿David, me prestas la de color blanco? La negra me hace ver incluso mas grande de lo que aparento.-replico Quil a lo lejos, David se fue con las otras 2 camisas al llamado de el.

-¿Cómo me pude olvidar de eso? Soy un idiota.- me replicaba a mi mismo.

-Jake, no es necesario los regalos, te aseguro que ella estará feliz al hablar contigo y volver a verte, por lo que me contó Quil.- cuando llegamos, Quil les había relatado todo lo sucedido a los Mathews, en especial la forma en que los 2 chicos se asustaron al ver a Quil y a sus músculos, como lo explico el.

-Si, pero no se, tal vez tenga algo entre mis cosas.- me dirigí a mi habitación y me puse a buscar entre las cajas sin desempacar que Quil me había traído.

No encontré mucho, principalmente eran mis herramientas y mis cosas del colegio, un montón de fotos de mis padres y de mis hermanas. Pero al lado de estas encontré algo que creí olvidado.

Saque el collar, la tira era de cuero negro y fina, el dije era piedra caliza, reflejaba la playa y la luna con las estrellas, recordaba a la perfección este collar, siempre lo llevaba puesto mi madre… papa me contó que el mismo lo había hecho, el quería por lo menos ponerle una cadena de plata pero ella le dijo que lo prefería así, que de esa forma le recordaba a el. La tira nunca se rompió… recordé como papa después de morir ella recorría con sus dedos las imágenes que el mismo había tallado. De aquí salio la idea para el brazalete de Bella… eso no funciono muy bien para nosotros, pero si para mis padres… tenia 14 cuando lo escondí, recuerdo haberlo agarrado temeroso de que lo tiraran, principalmente lo agarre para no olvidarla a ella, pero no funciono mucho porque después de un año me olvide por completo de el collar hasta que vino el asunto de Bella… siento que me he olvidado también un poco de mi madre con el pasar de los años.

Seria un perfecto regalo para June, lo guarde en mi bolsillo sin que nadie lo viera…los ojos me escocían pero después de un momento me sentía como en un principio.

-Bueno ya estoy listo ¿y tu?- me dijo Quil mientras se acercaba con la camisa blanca de David.-La verdad David tu si tienes buen gusto para la ropa.- giro la cabeza a un lado y se lo dijo a David a quien yo no veía.

-En realidad es Liza, si fuera por mí andaría en calzoncillos y remera todo el día.

-¡David!- le grito Liza- Ya te he dicho que eso solo sucederá en tus sueños.

Quil y yo nos reímos, nos despedimos de David y Liza y nos encaminamos a la fiesta.

Cuando llegamos, la casa estaba abarrotada, había chicos por todos lados desde 12 años hasta 20, ni siquiera tuvimos que decir nada, solamente entramos pasando la reja, que ahora estaba abierta y nos integramos.

Pronto Quil empezó a hablar con chicas, algunas rodaban los ojos por sus frases de conquistador como "¿Te ha dolido cuando caíste del cielo?" O "¿No te han dicho que va en contra de la ley ser tan bonita?", no paraba de reírme de sus frases mientras me alejaba de el, ellas en cambio a pesar de sus rodadas de ojos y de la antigüedad de las frases de Quil, se quedaban a su alrededor y hablaban con el.

La casa estaba rellena en papel celofán violeta, vi un gran cartel en color negro y letras plateadas. Lo bueno de que casi todo el equipo de fútbol y basketball estuviera ahí era que podía comer de la forma en que lo hacia sin que nadie me mirara raro, era

bueno ser hombre lobo y estar en esta fiesta. La comida era abundante, iba desde pizzas, hamburguesas, papas fritas hasta nachos, tacos y más. Me quede alrededor de la mesa y converse con unos chicos que eran del quipo de basketball.

-¿Tienes 16?- pregunto asombrado el chico que se llamaba Daniel.

-Tendré 17 dentro de unos meses.- dije con naturalidad mientras comía una hamburguesa.

-¿Eres nuevo?- pregunto el otro chico que creo que se llamaba Steven.

-Si, voy a ir a la secundaria Oaks el lunes.- según lo que Liza me había dicho seria mejor empezar temprano para no perder clases.

- ¡Tienes que entrar en el equipo de basketball!- prácticamente grito Daniel.-Seremos invencibles contigo.- me reí por su comentario.

-Seguro, ¿crees que me dejaran entrar a pesar de que ya empezaron las clases?

-Obligaremos al entrenador a que lo haga, Jake.- me gusto la forma en que pronuncio mi nombre como si fuéramos amigos desde hace tiempo. Steven, según supe después, choco los puños conmigo al saber que entraría a basketball si el entrenador quería.

La música era un poco rara, no la verdad no rara sino no propia de June, sonaba como música de moda. Me detuve congelado cuando uno de sus hermanos gigantes se acerco para hablar con Daniel, el le contó sobre mi, primero entorno los ojos y después me dio la mano de forma amistosa.

-Espero que logres llevarnos a las finales, nuestro equipo de basketball apesta.- dijo riendo mientras Daniel y Steven lo miraban molestos.-Soy Chuck, bienvenido al pueblo.

-Gracias, soy Jake.- le respondí amablemente.

-Me gustaría que dijeras eso enfrente de Tommy.- salto Daniel aun enojado por el comentario anterior de Chuck.

-Amigo, lo hago todos los días.- le respondió aun sonriente.

-Bueno, según yo recuerdo, no nos llevaron a las finales en fútbol tampoco o ¿si?- replico cortante Steven. Chuck lo miro de forma desafiante, parecía que se iba a formar una batalla entre los del equipo de fútbol y los de basketball.

-Bueno, entonces seré yo el encargado de hacer un nombre de la secundaria porque Uds., sinceramente no sirven para esto.- les dije de manera altanera y egocéntrica mientras sacudía mi cabello, pensé que seria una buena forma para evitar la pelea.

Funciono. Los 3 empezaron a reírse de mi narcisismo y mi movida de cabello.

-Me gusta este chico.- me dijo riendo y moviendo su cabeza de forma exagerada, ya que tenia poco cabello. Solté una carcajada por su actuación que fue seguida por Daniel y Steven.

-Oye nosotros ya lo pedimos para basket, perdiste tu oportunidad.- le dijo Daniel.

-Si, ya lo se es tan…triste-hizo como si llorara y apoyo su antebrazo en mi hombro mientras se cubría los ojos con la mano.

-Oye Jake ¿a donde estabas?- la voz de Quil me saco de las risas y le sonreí asintiéndole para que viniera, Chuck levanto la vista y miro a Quil, salto de mi brazo y fue hacia el de el.

-Yo lo pido a el para fútbol.- grito excitado a lo que todos nos reímos de la mirada confusa de Quil. Después le explique lo sucedido a el y les dije a los demás que Quil era mi primo y estaba de visita, a lo que Chuck hizo como si llorara de nuevo. Quil nos contó de las chicas que le habían dado su numero, le dijo a Chuck que había una gran posibilidad de que se mudara aquí, ellos dos empezaron a comparar los números de las chicas mientras que Daniel, Steven y yo rodábamos los ojos.

-Oye Chuck ¿a donde esta la Ardilla? No la he visto desde que llegamos y la salude.- le pregunto Steven a Chuck que seguía comparando números con Quil.

-Ah esta discutiendo con Cameron por la música.- explico el y se volvió a hablar con Quil.

-La hermanita de el es muy dulce, y también esta muy buena.- me dijo Steven en un susurro, estaba a punto de romperle la cara cuando escuche una fuerte voz detrás mío.

-No quiero que pongas esa bazofia, es un asco Camarón.- gritaba June.

-¿No es eso música para tus oídos?- pregunto sarcásticamente Chuck a lo que todos se rieron, pero yo me encamine a ella.

Estaba hermosa, los rulos que tenía al final de su cabellera estaban más formados, no usaba maquillaje, sus mejillas estaban un poco coloradas, estaba usando un vestido violeta simple con flores pequeñas de color blanco, le llegaba a la rodilla. Mire como peleaba con su hermano que rodaba los ojos a todos sus comentarios, de pronto un chico que yo ya había visto antes se le acerco por detrás y le cubrió los ojos. Era el mismo chico que en el bosque, pelo negro puntiagudo. Escuche lo que le decía al oído y sentí como mi estomago se empequeñecía.

-Adivina quien Ardilla y te daré un beso.

-¡Luke!- grito ella y se tiro a sus brazos, el muchacho le beso la mejilla de forma ruidosa.

-¡Ay que asco!- le dijo ella graciosa mientras se limpiaba la mejilla.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Ardilla- le entrego un pequeño sobre en las manos. Ella lo abrió impaciente, grito de nuevo y se tiro a los brazos de el.

-No me la creo conseguiste los boletos para Evanescence.-Dijo ella alegre, de pronto mi regalo se sintió muy simple, muy tonto.

-Por supuesto, será dentro de un mes y medio, iremos ¿verdad?

-¡Sabes que si!- siguieron hablando durante un rato a lo que yo decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire al jardín.

Mire la luna, estaba despejado, parecía tan cerca como si pudiera tocarla, era bella. No me importaba que tuviera novio, la seguiría protegiendo y cuidando aunque ella no supiera de mi…

Sentí que algo me mojaba la mano, baje la vista y vi a su perro, me movía la cola de forma graciosa esperando una caricia.

-Hola pequeñín, nos encontramos de nuevo.- dije mientras acercaba la mano a su cabeza y lo acariciaba.

-Se llama Lucky.- me congele, esa voz, esa inocencia.- Espero que no te este molestando, parece que le agradas.

Me levante lentamente del piso, me di la vuelta y la contemple, ella me miro asombrada a los ojos, me había reconocido.

-No, no me molesta.- le dije

-Eres tú, el de la cafetería…- dijo casi en un susurro. Nos quedamos callados por un momento. Empecé a balancearme, no sabia si irme o quedarme.- Soy June Carter.- me dijo en su dulce voz.

-Yo soy Jacob…Jacob Black.

-Mucho gusto Jacob Black.- me dijo con una sonrisa que yo también devolví.

-Feliz Cumpleaños.- le dije mientras me acercaba de a pequeños pasos.

-Ah mis padres se pasan en estas cosas, mis hermanos también- ella fue mas rápido que yo, camino hasta donde estaba y se sentó en uno de los bancos cercanos, hizo lugar para mi, me senté con un poco de entusiasmo y temeroso de que rompiera el banco.

-No te he visto antes por acá.

-Si, soy nuevo empezare la escuela el lunes.- dije mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.

-¿Si?, excelente… ¿En Oaks?

-Si

-Incluso mejor…-casi se respondió a si misma y cuando sonreí por su comentario enrojeció un poco.

-Ah por cierto déjame disculparme en persona por mi hermano, el no es malo, solo muy tonto.-Me dijo moviendo la cabeza y nos reímos, su risa era espectacular.

-Esta bien solo quiere protegerte.- le respondí.

Nos quedamos callados, mirándonos a los ojos durante un arto, podía permanecer así para siempre, pero ella desvió la mirada hacia la luna.

-¿En que piensas?- le susurre, incapaz de articular mas palabras.

-En si debo decirte algo o no.- me respondió sin mirarme. Cerró los ojos y después volvió su cara hacia la mía, los abrió y nos miramos de nuevo.

-Dímelo- prácticamente se lo rogué.

-¿No te sientes extraño?…, se que suena muy tonto, pero me siento extraña desde que te conocí, no se que sentir…- me dijo con los ojos lagrimosos.- ¡ay soy una tonta! De seguro me he avergonzado lo suficiente para que quieras alejarte de mi.- se paro y estaba por irse, pero la agarre del brazo.

-Nunca me alejare de ti June.- le dije con el ceño fruncido. Me miro, como si ahora entendiera algo.

-Lo sentiste, esa sensación en el estomago.-me dijo.

-Si, fue como si cayera dentro de algo o como si tuviéramos nuestro propio mundo…- no sabía si debía completar lo siguiente.

-Solo tú y yo- ella lo completo por mí.

-Si, solo tu y yo.- le repetí.

-Esto no es normal, ¿verdad?-Es como si lo supiera, como si supiera mi secreto.

-No-le respondí simplemente.

-¿Me dirás que es lo que sucede Jacob?-me pregunto, no sabia que hacer, podía decírselo si quisiera.

-No cielo, aun no.- sus ojos parecían un poco desilusionados-Pero lo haré, te lo juro.-no iba a arruinarle su vida con la historia de la mía, en especial en su cumpleaños. Ella parecía a punto de llorar, la atraje a mi pecho y le acaricie la cabeza, nos abrazamos por un rato, fue un momento muy dulce, no sabía si quería soltarla.

Ella retiro su cabeza de mi pecho.

-Estoy ensuciando tu camisa.- me dijo entre sollozos.

-No importa, no es mía.- eso la hizo reír y se tranquilizo, me abrazo mas fuerte.

-¿Qué somos?- esa pregunta me tomo desprevenido.

-Somos almas gemelas.- le respondí sin pensarlo. Ella asintió contra mi pecho como si lo supiera.

-Jacob, no se que es lo que siento, soy joven para saber si es amor, no se, la cabeza me da vueltas, no se de que forma lo ves tu.

-June, esta bien, estoy dispuesto a esperarte, meses, años, décadas, se que ahora estas confundida, yo también, pero quiero que sepas que… que te amo, no se si como un hombre ama una mujer, no lo creo, mas bien te amo como se puede amar un alma gemela, con el tiempo aprenderé a amarte de la otra manera, no tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora.

Ella suspiro fuertemente, parecía que se aliviaba.

-Yo me siento de la misma forma… se que siento algo por ti, debe ser como el amor, pero no lo se, apenas soy una niña a pesar de contradecirlo todo el tiempo…Entonces ¿estas dispuestos a esperarme, a pesar de que eso signifique de que por el momento te veré como mi alma gemela pero nada mas?- pregunto miedosa.

-Sabes que lo haré, el tiempo no es un problema para mí.

-No me dirás porque ¿verdad?

-Aun no- respondí riéndome.

-¿Jacob?

-¿Si?

-Te amo…- no tenia que explicarme de que forma, ya nos entendíamos, me sentía tan feliz, como si pudiera explotar, no era un amor como el de Bella, este era inocente, casi infantil, pero se que con el tiempo crecerá.

-Yo también cielo.- nos continuamos abrazando, ahora conocedores uno del otro.- Creo que debemos volver a la fiesta…

Tu novio debe estar preocupado.- esta parte dolió un poco decirla.

-¿Quién?-pregunto ella separándose de mi pecho.

-El chico de pelo puntiagudo, no tienes que ocultarlo, esta bien.- si ella era feliz con el, lo aceptaba.

Su risa me saco de mis cavilaciones, incrementaba hasta convertirse en una resonante carcajada.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- su risa era muy contagiosa ya estaba sonriendo.

-Tu…crees…que…Luke…es…mi…novio.-estallo en una carcajada al final, ahora se estaba sosteniendo el estomago.

-¿No lo es?- pregunte confundido.

-¡Puaj! No, que asco, el es mi primo.-seguía riéndose, yo la acompañe.

-Parecían tan unidos- trate de defenderme.

-Tenemos la misma edad, desde que somos bebes estamos juntos, el es mi mejor amigo, el año pasado se mudo por lo que no le veo mucho.- me explico.

-Tenemos que contarnos estas cosas sobre el otro, así no nos confundamos de nuevo.- río a mi comentario.

-Muy bien, ¿Cuándo?- me pregunto.

-¿Qué te parece mañana muy temprano?- era lo mejor, estaría con ella en su verdadero cumpleaños.

-Perfecto, espero que no te importe que le diga a mis padres que voy a la casa de una amiga.

-Por mi diceselo también a tus hermanos.

-Uy si, ellos serán el problema- parecía un poco preocupada por eso.

-Bueno si sirve de consuelo a uno de ellos ya le agrado.-le conté de Chuck, ambos nos reímos cuando ella me contó que apenas unas horas antes estaba dispuesto a cortarme la garganta.

De repente recordé el collar, lo saque de mi pantalón y lo sostuve en mi mano.

-¿Qué eso?- me pregunto mientras me tomaba la mano.

-Eh…es tu regalo, no es mucho, o sea no se compara con unas entradas a un concierto, si quieres te compro algo mejor.

-Jake, ya cállate y muéstramelo, si es de parte tuya, no importa que es.

Lo sostuve dejando que colgara de mi mano. Ella se acerco y lo agarro entre sus manos, lo miro ensimismada y acaricio las imágenes talladas.

-Tenías razón, no es como una entrada a un concierto, es mejor, me encanta.- se lo puse en el cuello al instante y lo deje colgar sobre su pecho.

-Vamos, volvamos.- me dijo mientras me agarraba la mano, yo me quede quieto.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya, si tu hermano me ve, dudo que mañana nos encontremos- ella asintió conocedora de su hermano.- ¿Podrías llamar a un chico enorme ahí dentro que trata de conquistar a todas las chicas? es mi primo.

-Seguro, Jake.- rió y se dio la vuelta, pero volvió corriendo y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Estoy feliz de haber encontrado tan pronto a mi alma gemela.- antes de que pudiera decir nada ella se retiro y se fue adentro.

Respire profundamente mientras miraba el cielo, por primera vez en semanas, me sentía completo, me sentía como Jacob Black.

**Bueno espero les haya gustado!! Review son aceptados ) ya tengo terminado el proximo pero me parece que le faltan unos ajustes asi que hasta la proxima!!**


	9. Entiendeme

**Capitulo 9: Entiéndeme**

**June Carter POV**

La fiesta duro hasta aproximadamente las 1 de la mañana, no mucho porque mis padres lo decidieron, cuando todos se fueron, mis hermanos, mis padres y yo empezamos a limpiar toda la casa.

-Oye ¿Qué son tus amigos, personas o animales? Mira el chiquero que han dejado.-le replique a Tommy.

-Ay discúlpame, pero tus amigos no son exactamente la personificación de la limpieza.-me dijo mientras levantaba los restos de comida del suelo.

-Por favor dejen de pelear.- nos dijo mama.-Chuck, Cameron, dejen de ver los números de teléfonos de las chicas y vengan a limpiar.

-Creo que es justo decir que de esta familia soy el más codiciado.- dijo de forma altanera Chuck, a lo que todos de mi familia rodamos los ojos.

-No lo creo, Lucy Wells se me tiro encima prácticamente.-le replico Cameron.

-¡Cameron!- Le grito mama.- ¿Puedes creer a tus hijos?- le pregunto a papa que volvía de la cocina con una escoba.

- ¿Qué han hecho ahora?-suspiro fuertemente.

-Comparan teléfonos de las chicas que se les…que les coquetearon.-me reí por la forma en que mama lo dijo, ella nunca en su vida diría de las chicas que se les lanzaron.

Papa los miro de forma enojada, luego dijo:

-¿Cuántos números consiguieron?

-Ocho- respondió alegre Chuck.

-Esos son mis hijos -dijo papa orgulloso.

-¡Robert!-le grito mama mientras le daba un manotazo en la espalda.

-¡Auch! Lo siento.-dijo de manera arrepentida pero dio una sonrisa por debajo a los gemelos.

No tomo mucho terminar de limpiar todo, pero yo estaba especialmente torpe, creo que todavía seguía con Jacob en el patio, su simple recuerdo trajo una gran sonrisa a mi rostro y un tropezón a mi pie.

-AYYYYYYYYY.- grite mientas me llevaba el pie a la mano y lo apretaba con fuerza. El dolor era punzante y lo apretaba con fuerza para tratar de calmarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Ardilla? ¿Te golpeaste?- me pregunto de forma irónica y burlona Cameron. Quería gritarle y golpearlo, pero me dolía demasiado el dedo del pie incluso para hablar. Estaba por perder el equilibrio por lo que fui saltando en un pie al revés hasta encontrar la pared y recostarme en ella, esto solo hizo que mis hermanos estallaran en risas diciendo que nunca habían visto a una ardilla tratando de ser un cangrejo y canguro a la vez. Después de un rato de sobarme el pie el dolor dejo de ser punzante pero pude ver que mañana tendría un moretón.

-¿Y ese collar?- pregunto Chuck, mientras se acercaba y lo agarraba en sus manos.

Empecé a sentirme nerviosa, le dije a Jake que no diría nada a mis hermanos de el todavía, no mientras lo quisieran matar.

-Eh…no se…estaba en la mesa de los regalos y me gusto así que me lo puse.- respondí rápidamente.

-Es lindo, parece tallado a mano.- dijo Chuck mientras lo dejaba colgar de nuevo a mi pecho.

-Bueno niños, a la cama.- dijo mama después de terminar la limpieza por nuestra parte.

Me apresure a preguntarle algo antes de que se fuera a dormir porque sino tendría que despertarla muy temprano.

-Mama, Carrie y yo estábamos pensando en ir a desayunar mañana por mi cumpleaños, es temprano y volveré para el almuerzo ¿puedo ir?- le pregunte dudosa, por suerte Carrie, una de mis amigas, sabia que si mi mama la llamaba diría que estaba con ella, podía confiar en Carrie cuando se trataba de mentir a los padres, de seguro por las interminables veces que lo hice por ella.

-Seguro cariño…- me contesto dudosa.

Mis hermanos fueron los primeros en subir, yo estaba en el 3 peldaño cuando se escucho que ellos cerraban las puertas de sus habitaciones.

-June ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- me pregunto mama, me hele al escuchar su voz, ese era el tono que usaba con mis hermanos cuando se metían en problemas. Me di la vuelta y vi que papa no estaba, de seguro ya se había ido a dormir incluso antes de que termináramos de limpiar.

-¿Si mami?- se que suena como un intento patético de sonar inocente, pero la verdad era lo único que se me venia a la mente.

- ¿Por qué mientes?- me quede sin habla.

-Yo…no estoy mintiendo mama.- le respondí en voz baja.

-Cariño, te conozco mejor que tus hermanos y que tu padre, a ellos podrás mentirles, pero a mi no.- respondió con voz afligida.

-¿Por qué crees que miento?-me miro a los ojos y después al collar que tenia en el pecho.

-Dijiste que lo encontraste en la mesa de los regalos, pero no estaba ahí cuando yo puse los regalos, cuando vi que lo tenias puesto, estábamos a mitad de la fiesta, y tu siempre dices que es de mala educación ponerse los regalos en la fiesta.- se detuvo un momento mientras la miraba con los ojos abiertos.-Y con respecto al desayuno, June mañana es domingo, aunque hubiera una guerra nuclear afuera, tu nunca te levantes temprano los domingo, tus hermanos tampoco por lo que no desayunan pasan directamente al almuerzo.

Para cuando termino de hablar estaba segura de que mis ojos salían de sus orbitas y mi boca colgaba abierta. Mi mama si que me conocía, porque todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Ni siquiera cuando Luke me vino a visitar me desperté temprano en domingo, y en verdad me parecía de mala educación usar los regalos que te dieron en plena fiesta porque puedes herir los sentimientos de los demás mostrando como usas unos regalos y otros no.

-Eh…yo…es que…-trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas pero no sabia que decir, no podía decirle de Jake, de seguro no me dejaría verlo de nuevo.

-¿Tiene algo con ver con el chico con el que hablaste en el patio?- después de que hablo, todo mi cuerpo se tenso… ahora no iba a poder hacer nada, me dieron ganas de llorar al darme cuenta de que no podría volver a verlo. Mis piernas se sintieron de hule, mi cara de seguro había perdido todo su color. Lo primero que sentí fue las manos de mama en mis hombros, me sostuvo firmemente y me hizo sentar sobre los peldaños de la escalera y me acaricio la cabeza dulcemente.

-Cariño, respira, esta bien.- me susurraba mientras me acunaba.

-Mama, yo…lo siento, no quise mentirte.- fue lo que llegue a responder.

-No importa esta bien, cálmate…- después de acunar por un rato separo mi cabeza de su hombro y me miro a los ojos.

-Solo dime quien es y porque decidiste no contármelo.- respire profundamente, le conté todo hasta lo que sentía por el sin conocerlo tanto, de verdad me resulto reconfortante abrirme a alguien de esa manera, de verdad lo necesitaba. Cuando termine mama se quedo pensativa mirándome.

-Este chico es el de que hablaban tus hermanos, el de O'Mallys ¿verdad?- asentí lentamente.

-Bueno, ciertamente me alegro de que no tenga 25, porque si fuera así, no te permitiría acercarte a el…- me dijo en su voz dulce.- Me parece rara la manera en que ambos sienten el uno por el otro…

-A mi también, pero no puedo evitarlo mama…lo amo.-la palabra sobresalto a mama, me miro con los ojos bien abiertos y después de un momento fijo su vista en el suelo.

-June, eres muy joven, no estas lista para…todo lo que implica el amor.- me dijo en casi un susurro. Entendí lo que en realidad quería decirme.

-Mama, no lo amo de esa forma, lo amo como si fuera la persona mas cercana a mi, no se como explicarlo, pero no es de la manera en que tu piensas, el tampoco me ama de esa forma, el…me entiende, a pesar de que no nos conocemos tanto, pero lo amo de una forma que es imposible de explicar con palabras, no es como papa y tu.- termine, tratando de no preocuparla, porque para lo que ella pensaba faltaban muchos años.

-June, prométeme que…- cuando hizo una pausa pensé que iba a decir que no lo iba a volver a ver- me lo presentaras uno de estos días.- su respuesta me asombro.-Necesito conocer a el "alma gemela" de mi hija.- me reí de la forma en que uso el termino dado por Jake.

-Te lo juro mama, hasta se lo presentare a papa, pero… porque no esperamos un poco hasta que mis hermanos se calmen de el asunto de la cafetería.- rió a lo que dije.

-De acuerdo cariño, puedes ir a verlo mañana, pero llévate un celular, ahora ve a dormir ya es tarde, daría lo que fuera por quedarme despierta y verte levantar temprano un domingo.- rodé los ojos a su comentario, le di un beso en la mejilla y subí a mi habitación.

Estaba muy feliz, tanto que ni me importo el hecho de que Lucky se hubiera dormido a los pies de mi cama en vez de hacerlo en la suya, lo moví un poco con mis pies, después de ponerme el pijama y meterme en la cama, para que me hiciera mas lugar, se movió a penas, y me dormí, sujetando con fuerza el collar de Jake.

Tuve un sueño muy extraño, caminaba por una playa donde nunca antes había estado, era de noche, me acerque para sentarme en un extraño árbol donde las raíces blancas sobresalían a la superficie. Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí había un enorme lobo de pelaje rojizo a la par mía, pensé en gritar, pero era como si me viera de lejos porque a pesar de que me decía a mi misma que corriera, pase un brazo por el pelaje del perro y me acosté en su hombro, el puso su cabeza arriba de la mía. Fue como si lo conociera, como si ese fuera mi verdadero hogar, un lugar que nunca antes había visto pero me resultaba tan familiar.

Cuando me desperté, note que había estado sudando mucho eran las 3 de la mañana, apenas había dormido 2 horas, me revolví en la cama patee un poco mas a Lucky para estirarme y volví a dormirme, después de todo si tenia que despertarme temprano.

**Jacob Black POV**

Volví de la fiesta sumamente feliz, distinto pero a la vez igual. Quil estaba un poco enojado conmigo por haberle hecho irse de la fiesta con solo 5 números de chicas. Los Mathews estaban durmiendo cuando llegamos, estaba tan feliz que soñé lo sucedido con June una y otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente solo les conté que nos habíamos conocido.

Era muy temprano ahora, así que decidí darle unos minutos mas por si es que ella era de despertarse tarde los domingos. Quil me dijo que ya era tiempo de irse, le había encantado estar aquí y verme, pero aun había cosas por hacer con la manada.

-Te extrañare tío.- le dije en forma no tan afectuosa después de todo soy un hombre.

-Jake no llores se que me extrañaras-rodé los ojos a su comentario- No te preocupes, me veras pronto y de seguro a Embry también después que le cuente cuantas chicas hay aquí.

-Oye, haz me un favor, dile a mi papa que estoy bien, no sonaba muy aliviado la ultima vez.

-El también te extraña Jake… ¿Cuándo volverás?- me pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo se… no estoy listo para regresar, no se si lo estaré alguna vez, además si es que regreso quiero que June venga conmigo y no creo que sus padres la dejen ir a otro pais con un extraño por el momento.-Me sonrió asintiendo.

-Parece una chica muy dulce Jake…cuídala y cuidate ¿de acuerdo? Diles a los Mathews que les agradezco por todo.

-De acuerdo.- le respondí. Nos dimos unas palmadas en la espalda y el corrió a los bosques a transformarse, yo no lo hacia desde hace un tiempo, y la verdad es que no quería.

Entre a la casa donde David y Liza ya estaban levantados.

-¿Ya se fue Quil?- pegunto Liza.

-Si estaba apurado, pero me dijo que les diera las gracias.

-Que chico tan dulce.- dijo en un susurro a lo que David sonrió.

-¿Tienes hambre?- me pregunto el.

-No, iré a desayunar con June.- me miraron con los ojos abiertos y me sonroje un poco.

-Eso es excelente ¿Cuándo la traerás a la casa?- Liza sonaba muy excitada.

-Eh…no lo se apenas hemos empezado a conocernos.-le dije.

-Liza cariño, dales tiempo.- ella se sonrojo levemente y se puso de puntillas para besar a su esposo.

-Bueno mejor me voy, necesitan privacidad.- dije riendo haciendo que David mirara hacia abajo y Liza se sonrojara incluso mas.

Corrí muy rápido debí llegar ahí en 5 minutos, pero no la veía, decidí subir por los tubos de la cañería, no iba a ser ningún problema, lo que si iba a requerir esfuerzo era no hacer ruido.

Logre llegar al final, no sin hacer que unos tornillos se salieran, pero todo valió cuando llegue a su ventana. Ella estaba levantada, tenía el cabello húmedo y traía puesto un buzo ligero que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, era de los Ramones, tenía las mangas rojas y el símbolo de los Ramones en la espalda, adelante se los veía a todos los miembros del grupo, la capucha era negra como el buzo sin contar los brazos. Se movía de un lado para otro, tratando de buscar algo, cuando se dio la vuelta rápidamente pude ver como el collar se movía en su pecho. Al fin encontró lo que quería, era un pedazo de papel, lo miro suspiro y escribió algo mas en el antes de guardarlo en sus jeans. Se quedo sentada en la silla de su escritorio y empezó a dar vueltas en ella, después de la 4 vuelta cerro los ojos y vi como suspiraba lentamente. Me reí de su capacidad de dormir en cualquier lugar como yo, toque la ventana con el índice un par de veces, no se movió, cuando lo hice por 3 vez, me di cuenta de que la ventana no tenia puesto el seguro. La abrí lentamente e ingrese a su cuarto, su perro estaba ahí Lucky creo era su nombre se acerco a mi me lamió la mano y volvió a dormir en la cama de ella. Me acerque a verla dormir, parecía un ángel, tan pacifica, tan calma. Acaricie su mejilla, ella abrió los ojos, me sonrió y volvió a cerrarlos, después los abrió rápidamente, estaba por gritar cuando le puse una mano en la boca.

-Cálmate, solo soy yo, lamento haberte asustado, es que no te despertabas.- le explique, a lo que ella suspiro y saque mi mano de su boca.

-Casi me das un susto de muerte, al principio pensé que eras un sueño, luego pensé que eras un ladrón.- sonreí extensamente por lo que dijo.

-¿Sueñas conmigo?- le pregunte, a lo que ella se sonrojo.

-Bueno, basta de habla.- me dijo mientras alzaba su vista del suelo.

-Oye fue tu culpa que tuviera que venir hasta acá para despertarte.- le reproche aun sonriente.

-Pero ¿Quién eres que no conoces la santidad de despertarte tarde los domingos?- me pregunto con un mohín que me hizo reír.

-Vamos, caminemos un poco para despabilarte.- le dije mientras extendía la mano, ella la agarro y bajamos en silencio para no despertar a su familia, cuando salimos de la casa, pude ver que cojeaba un poco con el pie derecho.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto.

-¿Qué? Ah, esto es por tu culpa.- me respondió sonriente.

-¡Vaya! y… ¿Cuándo exactamente te hice eso?- le pregunte confuso.

Ella rió y me explico lo sucedido, se sonrojo un poco al explicarme porque estaba torpe, lo que me hizo muy feliz, se enojo y me golpeo el hombro cuando me reí por como sus hermanos se burlaban de ella.

-Uy vamos a tardar horas si sigues caminando así.- le dije cuando estábamos en la misma cuadra desde hace casi media hora. Cuando estaba por abrir la boca para reprocharme, la alce en mis brazos como si fuera una novia.

-¡OYE! ¿Qué estas haciendo? Bájame.- me dijo

-No, tengo hambre y si seguimos así llegaremos mañana.- dijo algo inteligible pero seguro que no era muy dulce, me reí y camine con ella en brazos.

-¿No te soy pesada?... ¿No te cansas?- me pregunto.

-No, no pesas nada, nunca me canso de caminar o de correr.-ella me sonrío y volvió a mirar alrededor.

-Supongo que si pregunto no me dirás porque ¿verdad?

-June, solo se un poco paciente, te lo diré, pero esperemos un poco nos conozcamos mas.- le explique detenidamente ella suspiro enojada.-Primero quiero conocerte, luego que tu me conozcas a mi, después a tu familia y tu puedes venir a conocer a los Mathews.

Ella inmediatamente recordó algo y me contó como su madre había averiguado sobre nosotros. Me sorprendió que preceptiva fuera su madre, su relato duro hasta que llegamos a la cafetería.

-Puedes bajarme ahora ¿sabes?

-Hummm… no creo que todavía no.- le respondí y cuando entramos la senté en la silla como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Por favor no me digas que cortaras mi comida y me la pondras en la boca.- replico ella angustiada.

-Claro que no… primero te pondré un babero.- a pesar de su enojo río conmigo.

Ambos pedimos una porción grande panqueques con crema batida y chocolate y malteada, para ella de frutilla y para mi de chocolate.

Mientras, ella empezó con sus preguntas, pregunto por los Mathews, por mi verdadero padre, por toda mi vida en La Push, me fue fácil explicarle casi todo a ella, incluso cuando salio el tema de Bella, aunque no puedo decir que fue mi tema preferido. La comida ya había sido traída, pero nos costaba comerla porque hablábamos y nos reíamos.

Empezamos a analizar a nuestras familias, yo le dije que crecer entre hermanas mujeres y ser el menor fue un calvario, y ella me dijo que crecer entre hermano varones siendo la menor era un infierno.

-Por lo menos tú lograbas comer, ellas no pelan por un pedazo de pan o algo así, con mis hermanos, tienes suerte si agarras algo.

-Pero estoy seguro que te las arreglas.- le dije riéndome, ella se río conmigo aunque un poco confusa.

Continuamos hablando de nuestros amigos, a ella le pareció que Quil era muy gracioso pero un poco tonto al coquetear, me contó de sus mejores amigos y de su primo, el era muy importante para ella. Yo le conté de la manada, de todos incluso de Leah.

Le pregunte que era lo que lo que contenía el papel en sus jeans, ella me dijo que era una canción en la que estaba trabajando, sobre los nuevos sentimientos que ella tenia, le pedí que me dejara verla, pero me dijo que lo haría cuando yo le contara mi secreto.

Cuando terminamos de comer, los panqueques ya estaban fríos y habían pasado 3 horas y media, haciendo nada mas que hablar.

Estaba por sacar el dinero de mi bolsillo cuando vi que ella hacia lo mismo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? No sabes que el chico que te invita es el que paga.- ella me miro enarcando una ceja.

-¿No sabes que estamos en el siglo XX y que una chica también puede tener dinero?

-No me importa lo que digas, yo pago-alce mi billetera y ella la agarro, no dispuesta a devolvérmela. Tuve que acercarme a hacerle cosquillas para que me la entregara, lo cual hizo, cuando nos íbamos pude ver que ella dejo una propina de 5 dólares, rodé los ojos y me sonreí a mi mismo.

**Aqui esta el otro chapter!! les agradezco especialmente a ediyu y a belencullenss, sus palabras hacen que escribir sea mas facil. El proximo esta a la mitad, despues de ese todos los personajes, y digo TODOS, se reuniran ¿habra una pela entre vampiros y licantropos? ¿y los volturis? ¿Que hara Irina cuando sepa que Bella es amiga de los asesinos de su unico amor?? Esto y mas...(Propaganda de circo XD) **


	10. Sufrimiento

**Capitulo 10: Sufrimiento**

**June Carter POV**

Habían pasado 5 meses y medio desde que conocí a Jacob Black, mi vida no podía estar mejor. Ahora me había acostumbrado a levantarme temprano los domingos para ir a desayunar con el, lo que mas me alegraba era que mi familia lo había aceptado, bueno… mis padres lo habían aceptado. Cuando volvimos a clase Tommy inmediatamente lo reconoció y Chuck no podía creer que era el mismo de la cafetería, estaban dispuestos a matarlo sino fuera porque el director intervino en la pelea. Le dije a Tommy y a Cameron que lo dejaran en paz, pero a pesar de 5 meses, seguían con la intención de destruirle la vida.

Chuck en realidad lo había aceptado como amigo pero mentía que lo odiaba cuando estaba con los otros dos. Cameron, no le daba tanta importancia y no le importo formar equipo con el cuando jugaron un partido en mi casa después de conocer a mis padres. Tommy, bueno el era la excepción, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para mantener a Jake fuera de mi vida, esto incremento mas cuando Jake entro en el equipo de basketball y tenían que jugar juntos. Jacob era excelente jugando basketball, incluso mejor que Tommy, lo cual hizo que se enojara más. Un día volvió de la práctica con Jake a un lado y el codo roto. Según lo que me contó Jacob, Tommy trataba de interceptarlo, así que le quiso dar un codazo en la cara…pero fue Tommy el que termino en la enfermería. Tommy realmente estaba enojado, tenía que usar el yeso por 2 meses en los cuales Jake tomaría su lugar en el equipo de basket. El me dijo que el entrenador le había ofrecido el lugar de Tommy pero lo rechazo porque verdaderamente no le interesaba tanto y no quería formar mas razones para que mi hermano lo odiara.

Mis padres adoraban a Jake, a mi mama le encantaba la forma en que sonreía cuando estaba con el y viceversa, dijo que ya podía imaginarnos como una pareja, pero cuando fuera mayor. Cada vez que Jacob iba a casa hablaba con mi papa durante una hora mas o menos sobre deportes, juegos y principalmente mecánica, yo no entendía nada a excepción de las palabras auto y móvil, pero no me dignaba a interrumpirlos, mientras mejor se llevara con mi padre mejor.

Luke, cuya opinión era de suma importancia, se hizo el mejor amigo de Jake, eran inseparables cuando estaban juntos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Esto si me hizo sentir un poco celosa, pero no porque Jake estuviera acaparando a mi primo, sino al revés. Yo conocí a los Mathews, David y Liza son las personas mas amables del mundo, según lo que dijo Jake, Liza quedo encantada conmigo y quería que me lleve mas a seguido, lo cual hizo, no hubo un día en que no estuviéramos separados, nos veíamos todos los días, ya fuera en la escuela o en casa, nunca me había sentido tan completa en mi vida. De vez en cuando venían de visita Quil y Embry Call, a quien llegue a conocer y me agrado, pero a Jacob a veces le molestaba porque se la pasaba dándome guiños y diciendo cosas lindas sobre mí. Hable por teléfono con Billy muchas veces y no podía esperar a conocerlo, a el a la manada, a todos de los que Jacob me había contado. Billy me dijo que tratara de convencer a Jake de que me llevara, lo cual trate de hacer pero los resultados fueron negativos, no solo por parte de el sino por mis padres que estuvieron de acuerdo con Jacob a que iría cuando fuera mayor.

-Ardilla, el desayuno esta listo.- me dijo mama mientras posaba una mano en mi hombro, yo recosté un momento mi cabeza en su barriga, que estaba enorme. Me encantaba tocarla y sentir patear a mi hermanito o hermanita, decidieron que fuera una sorpresa saber el sexo del bebe. Sus pataditas, se sentían en mi piel y me hacían cosquillas. Mama me acaricio la cabeza y me dijo que me apurara si no quería llegar tarde a la escuela. Ella en eso tenía razón, hoy era jueves, lo que quería decir que estaba a unos días de libertad para el fin de semana.

-Mas les vale que me hayan dejado algo de comida.- grite para prevenir a mis hermanos mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Llegue y por suerte había algo de comida para mi así comenzó la usual batalla entre mis hermanos y yo por la comida, tuve la suerte de comer mucho, Jake me había enseñado a sacar comida sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, lo había aprendido de su convivencia de los demás miembros de su tribu que según el eran igual de enormes. Se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y mi madre le abría.

-Oh bien ahí esta el anormal novio de la Ardilla.- dijo Tommy a lo que yo respondí tirándole un pedazo de panqueque con jarabe a la cara, era obvio que por la manera en que estábamos juntos, nos abrazábamos y como nos agarrábamos de la mano, que la gente pensara que éramos una pareja, pero no en realidad ya que no cumplíamos con las características de una pareja, principalmente no nos besábamos, aunque no puedo negar que a veces me preguntaba como seria sentir los labios de Jake sobre los míos, como seria mi primer beso, pero no me importaba tanto y el tampoco, esa parte de nuestra relación seria mas adelante. Mientras Tommy se limpiaba entro Jake, mi parte faltante, el solo hecho de saber que el estaba aquí me hizo sonreír.

-June, Jacob llego.- me levante de la mesa, pase a mama y le di un fuerte abrazo a Jake.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- me pregunte mientras me sonreía, ayer nos quedamos viendo películas de miedo.

-No muy bien, soñé que una sierra eléctrica me perseguía pero no la manejaba nadie.- respondí a lo que el, mama, Chuck y hasta Cameron rieron, de Tommy solo se escucho un bufido.

-¿Lista para la escuela?- me pregunto mientras me agarraba de la mano. Tommy enseguida se levanto aun con un pedazo de panqueque en la cara y dijo:

-Mama, creo que seria mas prudente y seguro que June fuera con nosotros a la escuela en el auto, nunca puedes saber que hay afuera en las calles, en especial sin nadie que pueda protegerla.-rodé los ojos en el momento en que lo dijo pero Jacob pareció enojarse un poco por el comentario de Tommy- Además es un largo trecho hasta la escuela y se que eso la cansa.

Desde hace semanas caminaba con Jacob a la escuela porque sabia que Tommy no querría estar cerca de el ni en el mismo auto.

-NO ME CANSO.-le grite, la verdad es que si me cansaba un poco pero Jacob me alzaba y en menos de un minuto llegábamos a la escuela. Su impresionante rapidez o el que estuviera siempre con una temperatura de 48 grados sin enfermarse, no me importaba pero si el hecho de que aun no me explicaba el porque.

-Si lo haces.- replico el mirándome a los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Nunca dejaría que nada malo le suceda.- replico Jacob que se había tensado y sentí como su mano temblaba contra la mía.

-Jacob o como sea…tu no sabes eso, de la nada puede salir un grupo entero de chicos dispuestos a lastimarla y no puedes contra todos.- reclamo Tommy mientras lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

- Si pude romperte el codo sin tocarte, creo que podría contra ellos.- le dijo fríamente Jacob a Tommy, escuche una risa proveniente de los gemelos.

Su mano empezaba a temblar cada vez más contra la mía y parecía que quería soltarme lo cual no deje que hiciera sosteniendo mis ambas manos la suya. Por suerte mama intervino.

-Bueno chicos cálmense, no quiero una pelea.-dijo mientras se ponía en el medio de Tommy y Jake, ahora había que hacer mas lugar debido a su barriga, cuando Jacob miro a mama sus manos dejaron de temblar.-Ahora arreglemos bien este asunto, Tommy tienes razón es peligroso la lejanía de la escuela de nuestra casa.-Jake bajo la mirada-pero Jacob sabría como protegerla, eso es sin dudas.- el levanto la mirada sonriente y Tommy suspiro exageradamente- así que la solución es obvia todos iras en el mismo auto a la escuela todos los días.

-¿QUE?-fue la respuesta de todos menos de mama.

-Si, así no me voy a preocupar por Jacob o June, no lo necesito con el embarazo.-Todos tuvimos que acceder a eso, cuando mama sacaba la tarjeta de embarazo hacíamos lo que ella decía.

El camino a la escuela en la camioneta de los gemelos fue silencioso e incomodo, Jacob trataba de ponerme en su regazo así estuviera mas cómoda pero Tommy se las arreglaba para evitar que yo lo hiciera poniendo un brazo alrededor mío.

Al llegar a la escuela Jake y yo nos separamos, fui a mi clase y el a la suya. En el almuerzo me senté en mi mesa usual, con mis amigos y obviamente con Jake, a las chicas les encantaba el hecho de que yo estuviera "saliendo" con un jugador de basket y les gustaba mas que el se sentara con nosotros en vez de con el equipo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer después de clases?- me pregunto mientras comía su pizza extra grande el solo.

-No mucho…oh diablos.-dije golpeándome la cabeza.

-Tengo que hacer un trabajo de biología hoy en casa de Carrie y de seguro me tomara horas.- le dije con voz triste.

-Ah…bueno no importa, creo que tendré que volver a la rutina que hacia antes.- termino de decir mirando hacia abajo.

-Aja… ¿y eso era salir todos los días con una chica diferente?- le replique tratando de sacar una sonrisa de el, y funciono, me miro y dijo:

-No, eso era antes de venir acá, la verdad era que me aburría salir todos los días con una chica.- trataba de hacerme enfadar, lo que funciono.

-Bueno, si quieres vuelve a eso porque por lo que dices esta chica ya esta aburrida.- replique enojada mientras me señalaba a mi misma con el dedo. El se rió y después paso su brazo por mi espalda y me beso la cabeza.

-Ardilla.- el no decía mucho mi sobrenombre, pero cada vez que lo hacia era para disculparse por algo o para animarme.- Lo que hacia, y haré esta noche es ver tele con David, eso es aburrido. Y no termine mi frase dije que me aburría salir todos los días con una chica que no eras tu-Me reí, siempre sabia como no hacerme enojar y eso me enojaba mas.

El timbre sonó y yo me levante para la próxima clase al igual que el. Me atrajo hacia el y me abrazo muy fuerte.

-Te veo mañana cielo…ya te extraño.-me soltó y se alejo moviéndome la mano, yo hice lo mismo, excepto que mi cara se había puesto un poco roja.

Las horas me parecieron eternas y no me calme cuando sonó la campana para irnos porque eso significaba hacer más tarea en la casa de Carrie.

El trabajo nos tomo horas, en especial porque hacíamos cualquier cosa que se nos ocurría menos el trabajo. Finalmente lo terminamos, debían de ser las diez de la noche, me ofreció quedarme a dormir pero me negué, quería estar en casa. Su padre me llevo a casa, cuando llegue le agradecí y me encamine a casa mientras el auto se alejaba. Me sorprendió el hecho de que el auto de papa no estaba en el usual lugar.

Cuando entre, parecía una escena desoladora, Cameron estaba contra la pared mirando hacia abajo, Chuck estaba en los peldaños de la escalera mirando al piso y sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, Tommy estaba en el sillón abrazando a mama que lloraba desconsoladamente.

Una sensación fría me invadió el cuerpo y sentí como temblaba un poco al acercarme a mama. Esta levanto la vista del hombro de Tommy como si no supiera que había llegado.

-June, cariño…-me dijo con los ojos rojos.

-Mama ¿Dónde esta papi?-pregunte, me vino a la memoria el recuerdo de cuando era pequeña y le preguntaba por el todas las mañanas.

Mama quiso hablar pero no salio sonido, su labio inferior tembló y bajo la cabeza de nuevo hacia el hombro de Tommy, este le daba palmadas en la espalda.

-Ardilla…papa…tuvo un accidente.- dijo al fin mientras pasaba su mano lentamente por sus ojos.

Empecé a temblar mas rápido, y podía sentir lagrimas en los ojos, mi estomago se empequeñeció y apenas pude decir otra palabra.

-Pero…esta bien… ¿verdad?- Tommy no me dijo nada solo recostó su cabeza en la de mama y vi como una lagrima de escapaba de sus ojos.

Apenas sentí la mano de Cam en mi hombro, tampoco sentí su abrazo.

-El…va a estar bien…siempre lo esta.-dije tratando de convencerme a mi misma.

-No, el no va a…volver Ardilla.-me dijo Cam, pude sentir el dolor en su voz al decir esto.

-No me digas Ardilla…-respondí en voz baja, sentía algo acumulándose dentro de mi, las lagrimas salían por si solas, sin que yo las controlara, sentía que iba a explotar.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el, mientras se alejaba un poco de mi.-Ardilla ¿Qué dijiste?

-QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI.- empuje su brazo de mi fuertemente, después patee la mesa tan fuerte que cayeron al suelo todos los adornos. El dolor no me importaba, no lo sentía no sentía nada, lo único que escuchaba era las veces que mi papa me decía Ardilla, me acorde de cuando lo vi ayer y beso mi frente deseándome buenas noches, todo esto se acumulaba en mi mente y quería hacerlo salir, apreté mi cabeza fuerte con las manos mientras lloraba. Abrí los ojos y vi como todos me miraban con caras tristes, no lo soporte…Salí corriendo de la casa, alejándome de todos los que podía, que conocía, pude escuchar como gritaban mi nombre pero hice caso omiso y corrí mas fuerte, lo próximo que sabia era que estaba en la linde del bosque pero no me importo, solo seguí corriendo hasta adentrarme lo mas posible. Empezó a llover, lo que iba con lo que sentía, termine cayendo de rodillas en algún lugar del bosque, no se donde, no me importaba nada, ni siquiera que la lluvia me empapaba y el viento me hacia tiritar del frío. Solo quería que estas imágenes se fueran. Papa sonriéndome todos los días, papa retando a mis hermanos, papa tratando de hacer mis trenzas en jardín solamente para que ambos termináramos riéndonos del desastre que hizo, papa diciéndome que me amaba…Papa. Todo lo demás pareció sumirse en la oscuridad del bosque mientras me acostaba en la fría grama y me abrazaba a mi misma repitiéndome una y otra vez "Papa".

**Jacob Black POV**

David y yo estábamos atascados viendo una película que a Liza le encantaba, era como yo lo llamo un dramon, esas películas de parejas en las que una termina muriendo, un tipo Romeo y Julieta actuales. David abrazaba a Liza mientras esta lloraba en el momento en que el protagonista se da cuenta de que su único amor va a morir… esa escena me trajo recuerdos de Bella, fue como sentí cuando supe que ella iba a ser convertida en una chupasangre… hacia mucho que no pensaba en ella. Mis sentimientos por Bella no habían cambiado tanto, seguía amándola y queriéndola, pero June…June debía de amarla igual o mas que a Bella, me he sentido tan feliz en estos últimos meses que no hubo necesidad de recordar la razón por la cual huí. En cierto modo, debía agradecerle a Bella que me haya herido, si no fuera por eso, no habría conocido a mi parte faltante, June, su solo nombre me hacia olvidar de todos los demás a mi alrededor…Entonces mi sentimientos por Bella si habían cambiado, ya no era la única, tal vez ni siquiera la primera en mi corazón, pero me era obvio que no podría sacarla de ahí, Liza me dijo que siempre es así con el primer amor, nunca lo olvidas y a pesar de cómo te lastimo, lo perdonas, porque fue la primera persona en hacer palpitar al corazón. Le pregunte si eso quería decir que June nunca ocuparía su lugar, y ella me dijo que ninguna persona ocupa el lugar de otra, y por ser yo un licántropo y por el tema de la imprimación aunque June me rompiera el corazón, Bella no podría ocupar lo que ella significa para mi.

Sonreí al recordar esas palabras, Liza si que conocía "asuntos del corazón" como ella lo denominaba, si tenía una duda sobre eso, sabia que ella me ayudaría. Deje de pensar en eso y comencé a soñar despierto sobre como seria cuando llevara a June a La Push. Aun no era tiempo, obviamente, además no le había contado sobre mi secreto, pero no tenia apuros, aunque ella si, siempre trataba de engatusarme para que le contara todo. La verdad era que David, Liza, Billy, Quil y Embry, y también el resto de la manada me decían que era hora de contarle la verdad, pero yo no pensaba que era el momento adecuado, todavía no, pero si se lo diría.

Alguien toco la puerta rudamente y rápido sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, David y Liza se pararon y se quedaron detrás de mí mientras yo la abría. Era Tommy, el hermano de June, pero estaba horrible, tenia los ojos rojos y estaba empapado. Lo hice entrar rápidamente y Liza trajo toallas para secarlo mientras que David despejaba el sofá para recostarlo.

-Tommy, tío ¿estas bien?- no era mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero June se enojaría si no lo cuidaba.

-Tommy, cariño, ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Liza en su voz maternal.

Tommy nos miro a los tres después hacia abajo y vi como caían lágrimas a sus manos.

-El…el…-fue lo único que dijo. Tuve una sensación rara en el estomago, como que algo andaba mal.

-Tommy, hijo, ¿Qué es? Puedes decírnoslo.-lo alentó David.

-Papa…tuvo un accidente de auto.

-Pero…Robert esta bien ¿verdad?-le pregunte, aunque ya me venia venir la respuesta.

Negó con la cabeza. No lo podía creer, el papa de June siempre fue bueno conmigo, era una persona tan comprensiva y amable, a veces no me podía creer que Tommy fuera su hijo.

-June- susurro débilmente Tommy. Me quede tenso y luego agarre a Tommy de los hombros y lo sacudí un poco.

-¿A dónde esta? ¿Le ha sucedido algo?- gritaba mientras David retiraba mis manos de los hombros de Tommy.

-Ella…corrió y corrió, la llame pero solamente siguió corriendo.- dijo con voz sumamente triste.-la busque por horas pero no se adonde se fue, mama no deja de llorar, Chuck y Cameron llamaron a la policía y ellos se fueron en la camioneta a buscarla.

Me quede tenso, las manos me temblaron un poco, no iba a dejar que se perdiera o se lastimara, prometí sobre todo protegerla, cuando me dirigía hacia la puerta, Tommy me agarro el hombro.

-Jake, por favor, tráela a casa…se que la encontraras esta helando afuera.- Me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos, ya no había tristeza en ellos, solo preocupación. Tommy y yo nos odiábamos pero June era en lo único en lo que coincidíamos.

Asentí, mientras me iba afuera, a la lluvia.

Me saque la camisa y pantalones detrás de los arbustos y los enrolle a mi pierna con un pedazo de cuerda que siempre llevaba, un segundo después ya me había transformado, hacia tanto que no lo hacia que olvide mi velocidad, corría tan rápido que las casa pronto se convirtieron en árboles y borrones, tenia que encontrarla sino lo hacia estaba seguro que iba a morir, ya había perdido a Bella mi primer amor, no iba a perder a June, mi pieza faltante, mi alma gemela…mi nuevo amor.

-Yo creo que si piensas en Bella tardaras mas en encontrarla.- replico la petulante voz de Leah.- me había olvidado de que ellos podían estar a la vigila.

-Leah cállate, si no vas a contribuir a la ayuda mejor te vas.- le reclamo Seth.-No te preocupes, se que la encontraras.

-En el bosque, no puede haber ido muy lejos, sabes que se cansa rápido.- me dijo Quil. Tras varias visitas se habían hecho muy amigos, al punto de que el también estaba preocupado.

-Si no la encuentras rápido, iré yo y me la quedo.-Dijo en voz graciosa para tratar de aliviarme Embry.-Sabes que prácticamente me ama.

-Si…ama cuando estas lejos de ella.- replique, en realidad a June le agradaba bastante Embry, pero no tanto como el manifestaba.

-No te preocupes Jake, solo cálmate, la encontraras sigue su olor.- me dijo Sam en voz calma.

Me adentre en el bosque, seguí corriendo sin sentir nada, cuando el olor a manzanas prácticamente me golpeo. Y la vi, a lo lejos estaba tirada en el piso, retrocediendo hacia atrás mientras miraba fijamente a algo.

-Mejor te apuras o el oso te quitara a tu otra mitad.- dijo Leah, ¿Cómo podía ser tan despiadada en un momento como este?

-Suficiente Leah sal de fase en este instante, ¡Jake apúrate!

No necesite que Sam me dijera para que yo ya estuviera corriendo contra el oso. Lo embestí fuertemente, cayo al suelo pero se levanto para tratar de tirarme, pero fui mas rápido y lo esquive, lo mordí en el cuello sin soltarlo, un momento después de zarandearse me quito de encima suyo y corrió hacia otra dirección.

-Bien hecho Jake, eres el mejor.- me gritaba Seth.

-Que oso ni que nada, corrió mas rápido de lo que lo lleva el viento.- me decía Embry mientras reía.

Me di la vuelta y vi a June, todavía un poco ensimismada con lo de la pelea, me acerque a ella lentamente para no asustarla, ella bajo la mirada y se agarro la piernas y cerro fuertemente los ojos.

-Creo que debemos irnos.-dijo Sam.

-Es hora Jake.- me dijo Quil antes de irse, entendía a lo que se refería.

Aprovechando que ella tenia la cabeza baja, me transforme y rápidamente me puse los pantalones. Me acerque a ella y puse la camisa encima de ella. Al roce de mis brazos abrió los ojos y me miro atónita.

-Jake…- estaba esperándome las preguntas sobre a donde se había ido el enorme lobo rojizo, pero ella se tiro encima mío abrazándome y llorando en mi pecho, ella estaba helada, como si fuera un vampiro lo que me preocupo.

-Mi…papa…se fue.- dijo entre sollozos, la abrace mas fuerte tratando de calmarla e inundarla con mi calor.

-Lo se cielo, no te preocupes estoy acá, te llevare a casa.- ella se separo rápido de mi pecho y se levanto tiritando de frió, yo hice lo mismo y la mire confundido, empezó a alejarse, para adentrarse mas en el bosque. Agarre su hombro y la gire para que me viera a la cara.

-No me toques.- me grito y retire rápido mi mano de ella.-Aléjate, vete y déjame en paz.- me grito mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-No.- le respondí firmemente.- te llevare a casa en este instante porque te vas a enfermar.-Trate de abrazarla pero ella ponía sus manos para alejarme, finalmente cuando lo hice ella grito fuerte y trato de separarse de mi, pero no la dejaría, nunca lo haría.

-Suéltame, déjame.- chillaba mientras forcejeaba por salir de mi abrazo.- Suéltame Jake déjame ir.

-No, no lo haré, nunca.- le respondí. Ella se tiro en el suelo de rodillas conmigo aun abrazándola. Y comenzó a arañarme, sin hacerme verdaderamente daño.

-Te odio, los odio a todos…quiero a mi padre.- cuando dijo lo ultimo rompió a llorar fuertemente, pero no deshice mi abrazo, sabiendo que si lo hacia la perdería para siempre. Finalmente se quedo dormida de tanto llorar, la levante y corrí rápido para llevarla a su casa. Cuando llegue, los Mathews estaban también ahí, la llevamos a su habitación y la coloque en su cama, había agarrado mi mano con la de ella y a pesar de que estaba dormida, ella no me soltó y yo no la solté a ella.

Su madre me dijo que estaba cerca de la hipotermia, solo necesitaba calentarse, encendió un calefactor que había en su habitación. Lily, su madre parecía muy decidida a cuidar de June, había dejado de llorar por su esposo pero pude ver la tristeza en su cara. Pronto abandono la habitación para ir abajo y hablar con los Mathews. Sus hermanos uno a uno se fueron yendo, Cam y Chuck me palmearon la espalda y me dijeron "Cuídala". Fueron abajo con su madre. El último fue Tommy, cuando se acerco a mi, me agarro del hombro y me dijo.

-Gracias Jake, en serio, sabia que la encontrarías.- me dijo en una voz suave que nunca uso conmigo.- No te vayas, ella te necesita mas que a mi.-dicho esto se fue.

Fue una larga noche, ella se revolvía en la cama y tosía fuertemente, pensé en acercarme a abrazarla pero su madre de seguro no quería ver eso, así sostuve su pequeña mano en las mías. El sueño me venció, no tuve sueños, pero si escuche sus molestias toda la noche.

Cuando me desperté, su mano no estaba con la mía, sobresaltado me levante y ella salio del baño, me miro tiernamente a los ojos. Tenia puesto su pijama de nubes, me miro y luego corrió a abrazarme fuertemente, yo hice lo mismo, la alce hasta que sus pies no tocaron el suelo. Finalmente la puse sobre la cama y le di un beso en la frente.

-Jake, lo siento tanto, no quise decir eso, solo estaba enojada, lo siento.- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y volvió a abrazarme.

-June, tu si que estas loca, te pierdes en el bosque donde casi te congelas y ¿me pides disculpas?- le reclame con una sonrisa. Se separo de mí y me miro.

-Yo no te odio Jake, me refería a esa parte.

-Eso ya lo se, esta bien que te sientas así.- le dije calmadamente mientras tomaba su mano.- Tu papa se fue, lo siento tanto.

Ella asintió mientras miraba hacia abajo.

-El realmente te quería Jake, me lo dijo.- sonreí y le acaricie el pelo.

-Lo se… ¿Estas bien?

-Si…es solo que…-paro de hablar y respiro profundamente.-Lo extraño tanto, lo quiero de vuelta, no es justo.- empezó a llorar de nuevo y la acerque a mi pecho.

-Lo se, lo se.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.-El siempre estará contigo June, nunca se habrá ido de verdad, solo porque no lo veas, no significa que el no te ve a ti.- asintió contra mi pecho se separo y se limpio las lagrimas. Pude ver que se sentía un poco mejor, pero nunca iba a sanar completamente, no importa lo que yo hiciera, esa pieza faltante nunca la llenaría nadie.

-Jake, dime la verdad tu me salvaste de ese oso ¿verdad?- me hele, ¿como lo sabia?

-¿De que hablas?- trate de sonar indiferente.

-Por favor no me mientas, no lo soportaría ahora Jake, solo dime la verdad, toda la verdad, necesito conocerte.

No tuve mas opción, le conté de todo, lo que era. De las historias Quileutes, de la manada, ahora entendía porque el nombre. De porque éramos alma gemelas, de la imprimación, todo absolutamente todo hasta el punto en que ella sabia mas de mi que yo mismo. Después de eso, ella se levanto de la cama, aun tenia lágrimas en los ojos, se acerco a mí y me abrazo fuertemente. Le correspondí el abrazo.

-Ahora no tenemos secretos del otro.- me dijo en un susurro, la abrace mas fuerte, por dentro me sentía feliz, ella ya lo sabia y lo mismo me quería, pero también me sentía mal por esa parte de su vida que ya no volvería, su padre. Solo la abrace más fuerte, cuando ella alejo su cara de la mía, hice algo que no volvería a hacer hasta que ella creciera, pero me alegre de haberlo hecho.

Acerque su cara a la mía y mis labios rozaron los de ella, acaricie su cabello y ella abrió un poco su boca, dejándome sentir su aliento, yo hice lo mismo y nuestros labios se recorrieron entre ellos, finalmente termino. Ella se separo de mi con los ojos cerrados, era su primer beso, eso era lo que yo quería darle, un dulce beso de una persona que la amaba.

Abrió sus ojos y me sonrió pero no completamente, no importaba, entendía porque no podía sonreír completamente.

Bajamos las escaleras de la mano, al ver a tanta gente, su madre, los Mathews, sus hermanos, sus tíos y primos, ella se balanceo como si fuera a desmayarse por tanta gente, la sostuve fuertemente y no la deje caer. Ella me miro y me sonrió agarro mi mano con más fuerza y bajamos para encontrarnos con todos.

Ella seguía un poco vulnerable, por lo que sus pasos eran torpes, pero yo estaba ahí para ayudarle, para nunca dejarla caer.

**YA SE...no me lo digan es triste, la verdad era que no sabia si subirlo o no hoy...en el dia de padre, les juro que me sentia mal por June mientras le hacia la torta a mi papa (por hacer quiero decir ir a comprar, pero la compre con mi propia plata) a mi papa le encanto y lo abrace todo el dia cuando me acordaba del padre de June.**

**Bueno...dejando de lado eso, espero les guste, dejen reviews, despues de este capitulo apareceran otra vez Bella y Edward, tengo pensado un buen lio cuando se encuentren con Jake y June jejeje y los problemas que ambas parejas van a enfrentar con los Volturis, sin contar a la manada, los Cullen y al clan de Denaly... pero no les digo mas porque si no lo arruino, van a tener que esperar hasta el proximo!!**

**Bsos**


	11. Volviendo a casa

Capitulo 11: Volviendo a casa

**June Carter POV**

**5 años después**

-June Carter.- me acerque al director mientras me sonreía y me daba mi diploma. Podía escuchar los vítores de todos mis amigos y familia.

Me di la vuelta y vi a mama tratando de aplaudir mientras sujetaba a Robbie con una mano, mi hermanito era el niño mas lindo del mundo, o así lo veía yo, era idéntico a mi padre, ojos verdes y pelo negro muy oscuro…A papa le hubiera encantado estar aquí, pero no dejaría que eso me entristeciera en este dia, a el no le hubiera gustado, a la par de mama estaban Tommy, Chuck, Luke aplaudiendo y silbando. Hace mucho que no los veía, Tommy ahora vivía en Toronto, a donde iba a la universidad, Chuck no vivía muy lejos de el por lo que se veían casi todos los días. Cameron no pudo venir hoy, el esta en Inglaterra se caso hace 2 meses y creo que sigue de luna de miel, no me importo, en especial porque me dijo que me compraría una guitarra eléctrica Strato Caster cuando volviera. Tommy, seguía viviendo en el lugar de siempre, pero ahora iba a irse a una universidad en Florida.

A la par de ellos estaban los Mathews, se habían hechos muy amigos de mama después que papa murió y adoraban a mi hermanito, ellos eran los padrinos de Robbie, siempre iban a casa a visitarlo.

Recogí mi diploma, volví detrás del escenario preguntándome por otra persona, cuando sentí 2 enormes brazos que me envolvían y me acercaban a su pecho.

-Felicidades Ardilla.-me dijo Jake mientras me daba la vuelta y me besaba largamente. Desde hacia un año y medio habíamos empezado a salir, cumplíamos los requisitos de todas las parejas.

Yo siempre supe que lo amaba, desde que lo vi allá por mis 13 años en O'Mallys, pero ahora que era mas madura ese sentimiento creció, deje de pensar en el como solo mi alma gemela y empecé a verlo como mi novio, mi gran y único amor y hasta como mi amante. Eso fue lo que le pedí cuando cumplí 18 años, yo ya lo amaba, con todo mi ser, como una mujer ama a un hombre, y quería que supiera que el significaba todo para mi.

Esa noche Jake y yo fuimos uno, nos unimos como piezas faltantes y nos convertimos en un alma completa dentro de un calor abrasador capaz de hacerme llorar de felicidad. Yo era su imprimación, como el me había dicho cuando me contó todo sobre si mismo, la cierto es que no me impacto tanto como el esperaba, es como si ya lo supiera…recordé mi sueño la noche de mi cumpleaños de los 13, el era ese lobo.

La verdad es que cuando me contó su secreto podría haber dicho que era un asesino y a mi no me hubiera importado, aun así me habría quedado a su lado.

Me despegue de su beso y abrazo, sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas.

-Te he dicho que no me digas así…es de bebe.- se rió por mi comentario. 18 años y aun me decían Ardilla ¿es posible? Había cambiado un montón desde que tenía 13 según decían mama y Liza, yo la verdad solo veía diferente mi peinado que era lacio y me llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y estaba mucho mas alta, no tanto pero si mas alta que a mis 13. Jacob me dijo que si, había cambiado, me había hecho mas hermosa.

-Tu eres mi bebe y lo sabes.- me dijo mientras me atraía hacia el y volvía a besarme mientras que yo ponía mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Que asco! Puaj.- exclamo mi hermanito que entraba a la par de todos los que habían venido a verme.- Jake, a las chicas no se las besa, tienen piojos.- Dijo Robbie saltarín al tiempo en que Jake lo alzaba. La verdad era que lo quería mucho, como si fuera su hermanito también.

-Lo siento Robbie, ya lo se pero es que los piojos de tu hermana me encantan.- solté una risita.

-Oye ¿y tú no saludas a tu piojosa hermana? Dentro de unas horas nos iremos y no me veras por un tiempo.- le dije a Robbie. Jacob lo acerco a mi mejilla y el me dio un ruidoso beso.

-Puaj ahora voy a tener piojos.- me dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello.

Ya estaba decidido, me iría a Washington, donde vivía la manada. Esto lo decidí por 2 razones una de ellas era que había sido aceptada en la universidad de Música y Letras Westpoint, que quedaba a solo unas horas de La Push. La 2 razón tenia que ver con el porque me había inscripto en esta, por Jacob, yo quería conocer a la manada, estaba lista, a el le enojo en parte, pero también se alegro de poder volver a su hogar y ver a su padre.

En estos años el ha estado yendo a cursos de mecánica, convirtiéndose en un excelente mecánico, le dije que podría abrir un taller en La Push y seguir yendo a cursos mas avanzados, la idea le encanto y contribuyo a darle mas ganas de ir a Washington.

-Felicidades Cariño.- me abrazo mama, pude ver unas lagrimas en su mejilla pero ella rápidamente las borro. Había tomado los últimos días para sentirme triste respecto al hecho de que dejaba mi hogar y lo había aceptado, claro después de muchas lagrimas, hoy era un día para estar feliz, así que nada me podía hacer sentir triste. Liza y David se acercaron para felicitarme, seguidos de los idiotas de mis hermanos.

-No me la creo, la Ardilla se ha graduado.- dijo riendo Tommy.

-Como te has graduado y ya eres grande, no puedes seguir siendo la ardilla.- abrí mis ojos lo mas que pude y lo mire con una sonrisa a Chuck.-ahora serás el Castor.-Todos se rieron, incluso Jacob a quien di un codazo que me lastimo mas a mi que a el.

-¡Que gracioso!-dije de manera sarcástica.- ¿Podemos ir a casa ahora?-pregunte enojada, mama había preparado una enorme cena para despedirme, nos encaminamos a la salida cuando escuche una voz.

-Mire que bien lo tuyo, me hago el problema de venir a tu graduación y ni siquiera me dices hola.- reclamo enojado Luke.

Me había enojado y olvidado completamente que el había venido solo por mi, ni siquiera iba a la cena porque tenia un vuelo temprano.

-Luke, lo siento tanto no se que me pasa por la cabeza.- le dije mientras me tiraba a sus brazos y el reía.

-Esta bien creo que he llegado a aceptar que no soy un constante en tu vida.

- Si lo eres y siempre lo serás.- me separe del abrazo y lo mire.- ¿En serio no puedes venir a la cena?

-Podría pero aun tengo un centenar de cosas que hacer antes de irme.

-Siento que no voy a volver a verte en un largo tiempo.-dije con voz triste.

-Yo también…pero acuérdate de las Navidades, me tendrás allá quieras o no.

-Lo se.- me reí.-Parece que con el tiempo nos vamos separando mas.

-No June, solo crecemos, pero siempre serás mi mejor amiga y mi prima favorita. Te quiero Ardilla.

-Y yo a ti Luke.- nos abrazamos por un rato y luego se fue. A pesar de que me había preparado para esto, no pude evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos al ver a Luke irse por la puerta.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Jacob mientras me sostenía con fuerza, como lo hizo cuando papa murió.

-Si, estoy bien.-nos encaminamos a la salida pero lo detuve para que solo quedáramos nosotros 2.

-Jacob…Te amo.-le dije, el me dio su despampanante sonrisa y me beso la frente.

-June yo Te amo también.- al fin pasamos la puerta de salida. Para el día siguiente ya estaría con la manada.

**Bella Swan POV**

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí, tanto había cambiado que no lo entendía. Esto es lo que pensaba mientras Edward me conducía a ver a mi padre.

Después de los 3 días de transformación, que fueron horribles y la morfina no ayudo tanto, me había convertido en una vampira.

La verdad era que ya no desentonaba a la par de Edward, mis ojos, ahora un poco dorados alrededor pero no como los de Edward, me parecían mas diferentes, como si pudiera ver el alma de una persona a través de ellos y así lo veían los humanos. Mi cabello, dejo de ser el lío que era, ahora ni siquiera un huracán podría verdaderamente despeinarme, mi cuerpo parecía haberse formado más en especial en la parte de las cintura.

El primer año como vampira fue espantoso, no podía estar a mas de 70 kilómetros de una persona porque la mataría. La sangre que me producía un mareo, ahora me encantaba, en especial la de ciervos, era sumamente dulce, pero obviamente la de los humanos me atraía más, aunque nunca la probaría. El olor de los humanos, aun me atraía pero no con tanta fuerza como antes. Mi fuerza en un primer año era increíble, Emmet y yo debimos habernos disculpado con Eleazar y Kate mas de un millón de veces por haber roto partes de la casa, a mi solo me decían que no me preocupara pero a Emmet, Rosalie no le hablaba por una semana.

El Clan de Denaly, se convirtió en mi otra familia, Tanya siempre iba a cazar conmigo aunque ella no tuviera hambre y nos convertimos en excelentes amigas. Kate y Eleazar, los consideraba como mis tíos, como parte de mi familia. Irina, en estos 5 años no creo que hayamos tenido una conversación mas larga que no fuera Hola y Adiós, pero no me importaba, la entendía.

Ahora era una de ellos, una Cullen, Jasper ya podía acercarse con mas facilidad a mi, pero estaba en mi misma situación al acercarse a los humanos demasiado. Alice, ya no me podía obligar a nada y le hice pagar lo de liga, escondí todas sus tarjetas de crédito, pero para mala suerte mía estaba demasiado lejos de ella y pudo ver lo que iba a hacer.

Respecto a mi don, ni siquiera Carlisle ni Edward, ni yo lo comprendíamos, parece ser que al acercarme mucho a alguien, le quitaba su don, por completo. Alice me había dicho que yo solo repelía los mentales, pero hice que su poder y el de Jasper fueran nulos después de que me convertí. Pero no funcionaba siempre, solo algunas veces, Edward me dijo que debía de practicarlo y seria sumamente fuerte. Cuando Edward no escuchaba voces, se enojaba un poco ya que se había acostumbrado a oír el pensamiento de todos, a veces yo le bloqueaba su don por pura maldad, para verlo enojarse.

Así, aquí estábamos, 5 años después yendo a ver a mi padre, al cual desde que me fui trataba de hablar todos los días por teléfono, con mama me comunicaba por mails, estaba viviendo en Inglaterra con Phil, le dije que la visitaría para año nuevo.

-Amor mío, ya llegamos.- me dijo la suave voz de mi ángel al cual no podía amar mas de lo que ya lo hacia.-Sabes esto es un deja vu, hace 5 años te traje para hablar con Charlie y tenias la misma cara de preocupación.

-Es que, no se como reaccionara cuando me vea diferente.- le explique.

-Ya sabes lo que diremos, el se lo creerá, Alice lo ha visto.-me dijo y salimos del auto, nos encaminamos a la casa que hace tanto no veía, antes de entrar, bese a Edward, feliz de que ahora no necesitara respirar para hacerlo. El se quedo un poco confundido por haberlo besado sin avisarle, ahora sabia lo que se sentía.

-Creo que estas lista.- me dijo sonriéndome de costado.

No llegue a contestarle porque Charlie abrió la puerta, emocionado debió de haber escuchado el auto, prácticamente se me tiro encima sin mirarme para envolverme en un abrazo de oso.

Yo le correspondí el abrazo sin pensar en lo que ahora era, solo recordé que era mi padre y lo extrañaba. Cuando enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y lo abrace más fuerte, pude olerlo. El olor sangre humana me atrajo fuertemente, mis brazos se tensaron, dispuestos a no soltarlo. Logre evitar morderlo por 2 razones, una de ellas fue que Edward agarro uno de mis brazos y lo separo de Charlie rápidamente, y otra era que recordaba los días en que yo le hacia la cena después de que el volvía del trabajo y hablábamos, no mucho porque así éramos nosotros, el silencio no nos molestaba.

-Vaya que estas fuerte.- dijo mi papa sonriendo mientras se acariciaba el cuello donde yo lo había agarrado.-y muy cambiada.-Me miro de arriba abajo, sorprendido.

-Bueno es que te extrañe mucho, y papa en 5 años cambias mucho, mírate a ti mismo.- le dije, aunque el no había cambiado tanto, lo que si pude ver fue unos cuantos pelos blancos en su cabellera.

-Ja, tienes razón, ¿Cómo estas Edward?- le dijo a el, mientras no soltaba mi brazo que había sacado de Charlie.

-Muy bien Charlie.- le respondió educadamente.

Entramos a la casa, que se encontraba bastante bien, estaba segura que iba a encontrar cajas de pizza en la cocina, mas lo único que había era una canasta con panecillos.

-Vaya papa, ¿aprendiste a cuidarte solo?-le pregunte, el sonrió, Edward se tenso un poco.

-Bueno la verdad es que no, Emily y Sam vienen a visitarme a seguido.-apreté mis manos fuertemente cuando escuche su nombre.- Le he dicho que no se tiene que molestar, pero es inútil, viene casi siempre y limpia y cocina, es una muchacha muy dulce.

No sabia que decir, hace tanto que no pensaba en la manada.

-¿A si? ¿Ya se casaron?- fue lo único que se me vino a la mente.

-Si, hace mucho, 4 años diría yo.-Charlie lleno 3 vasos con leche y los puso en la mesa a la par de los panecillos, nos hizo señas con la mano de que nos acercáramos.

Estaba por sentarme cuando a Charlie se le cayo el cartón de leche, rápidamente me moví hacia el y lo agarre apenas un centímetro antes de que tocara el piso. Charlie me miro con los ojos asombrados, me incorpore y le di el cartón, luego camine normalmente hacia mi silla que estaba a 6 pies del refrigerador.

Charlie dejo la leche en la encimera y se sentó en la silla, Edward trataba de ocultar una risa mientas yo miraba mi vaso de leche.

-Ciertamente te has vuelto mas ágil Bella- me dijo-En otros tiempos te hubieras caído la tratar de llegar a mi y te hubieras mojado con la leche.- la risa de Edward era tan contagiosa que en menos de un segundo Charlie y yo nos unimos a el.

Hablamos durante una hora nuestra vida en Alaska y como me iba en mi supuesta universidad, recién había empezado el curso hace unas semanas y me costaba un poco adaptarme con tantos humanos alrededor y oliendo tan bien, la mayoría. Charlie noto mis ojos diferentes mas oscuros, a lo que respondí que mis ojos se habían acostumbrado al tiempo de Alaska, donde había un mes sin sol, el mejor mes para los Cullen.

Me contó sobre las ultimas noticias de Forks, Angela y Ben habían roto hace mucho, mas de 2 años, el ahora estudiaba en el extranjero y ella pronto se iba a casar con un chico de su universidad. Jessica había dejado la universidad y buscaba ser una estrella, por lo que casi siempre venia a pedirle dinero a sus padres y últimamente había estado trabajando en uno de los restaurantes de Forks, me contó que de vez en cuando se veía con Mike, pero no era nada formal.

Tomamos un poco de leche, la que fue asquerosa, siempre pensé que exageraban con lo que la comida y bebida normal era horrible pero tenían razón, era lo mas asqueroso del mundo. Le dijimos que acabábamos de almorzar, le pregunte como estaba el y me contó que todo iba excelente había empezado a salir con una secretaria de la comisaría llamada Charlotte, me sentí un poco celosa y ambos Charlie y Edward rieron cuando le hice un interrogatorio sobre ella. También me contó sobre Billy, como estaba llevando el hecho de que Jake ya no vivía con el, agarre con fuerza el brazalete del lobo mientras me decía todo.

-Según Billy ha estado viviendo en Canadá y ha conocida a una linda chica que espera traer a casa.- cuando termino sentí como si una pequeña parte de mi no latiente corazón se fisuraba, como una vieja herida. Edward estuvo a mi lado y me paso un brazo por la espalda para ayudarme. Nos despedimos de el diciendo que nos quedaríamos por las vacaciones y que lo visitaría todo los días, nos íbamos a quedar en la casa de los Cullen.

Mientras Edward conducía, yo todavía miraba a mi brazalete.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto en su dulce voz.

-Si…es solo que…hace tanto que no pienso en Jake.- le respondí y luego mire afuera del auto, era de noche, la oscuridad lo cubría casi todo mientras íbamos a nuestro hogar.

-A veces me pregunto si hice bien en convertirte en uno de nosotros.- dijo el en voz baja pero lo escuche. Golpee con fuerza su hombro, sabiendo que ya no me haría daño.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, no me arrepiento de nada.- le respondí fuertemente.- Solo me preguntaba por el, era mi mejor amigo…mi único verdadero amigo.- baje la mirada al decir lo ultimo, el agarro mi mano y la beso dulcemente, después se la paso por la mejilla haciéndome sentir su piel que estaba tan fría como la mía.

-Lo siento, no lo diré mas, Te amo Bella.

-Y yo a ti Edward.-me sonrió de la manera que me quitaba el aliento cuando era humana.

Bajamos del auto solo para encontrarnos a todos los Cullen alrededor de nosotros en menos de un segundo.

Emmet y Rosalie se encontraban a mi par, el apretaba los puños, preparado para algo, no se que.

Jasper agarraba a Alice por los hombros, parecía concentrarse en ver algo.

Esme y Carlisle se agarraban de la mano, parecían los más calmados.

-Maldita sea.- grito Edward, me gire para verlo con los ojos enardecidos.

-Edward ¿Qué esta pasando?- el parecía debatirse en contármelo o no, obviamente lo había leído en la mente de todos.

-Bella, cálmate todo va a estar bien.- me dijo de forma tranquilizadora.

-Digamos que tenemos mas de un problema que se nos ha presentado al volver a Forks.- dijo Carlisle en voz calma.-Esperábamos lidiar con esto, uno por vez pero me parece que no será posible.- miro hacia el piso y después a mi- Bella, los licántropos están enojados por haber roto el tratado y quieren tener una conversación con nosotros, todos ellos.- puntualizo el todos sabiendo yo bien a quien se refería, esto iba a terminar en algo malo, me lo decía mi interior.- No sabemos si habrá una pelea o algo por el estilo, pero trataremos de evitarlo.-miro a Jasper que asintió con la cabeza una sola vez.-Quieren que el clan vaya hablar con la manada.

-Bueno…no será tan malo entonces, se que están enojados pero Sam me entenderá y Jacob no dejara que algo malo me suceda.- recordé lo que el me había dicho sobre cortarle el tendón a sus hermanos antes de permitir que me lastimaran. Tenía a los principales jefes de la manada a mi lado, por lo que no sucedería nada malo, al menos eso esperaba. Pude ver como Carlisle rehuia mi mirada, al igual que los demás.

-Hay mas ¿verdad?- pregunte temerosa, ¿Qué mas podría meternos en problemas?

-Bueno…Alice ha visto que los Vulturis nos visitaban.- abrí los ojos hasta que estaba segura que salían de sus orbitas, si pudiera llorar, lo haría.-Pero Bella, no te preocupes, te verán y luego se irán, eso debe ser ¿verdad Alice?

-No lo se… se debaten en el día que vendrán, podría ser tanto como en una semana como mañana mismo, no han concretado nada, pero lo que desean es ver si la hemos convertido.- suspire levemente después de que Alice dijo esto, me verían y se irían. No lo podía creer, apenas había llegado hace unas horas y ya tenía que vérmelas con los licántropos y los Vulturis.

-Buenos, vamos.- dijo Carlisle, lo mire confundida.

-Los licántropos desean vernos ahora Bella.- me dijo en voz aun calma.- El jefe de ellos llamo al hospital, quieren vernos lo antes posible para hablar del tratado…o lo que será de el.

Edward me abrazo fuertemente susurrándome cosas de cariño a al oído, lo bese suavemente y nos encaminamos al bosque.

Supongo que lo que mas me asusta de todo esto no son los Vulturis o el temperamento de los hombre lobo…Seria verlo a el otra vez, a mi sol personal, por supuesto ya no lo era, se podía decir hasta que era mi enemigo, pero Jacob no…el no.

Me pare en el medio del bosque y mire a Edward.

-No puedo ir.- le dije- Estoy asustada, no puedo verlo ahora, no cuando soy tan diferente.- pensé mientras me imaginaba a Jacob y a mi arrugando la nariz en el momento en que nos veíamos después de 5 años. El me miro pensativo, estudiando mi rostro después alzar una mano para acariciarlo y recorrer mis pómulos y labios con su dedo pulgar.

-De acuerdo.-dijo finalmente- Ve a casa y espéranos, le diré a los otros que no iras, solo cálmate, todo ira bien.- me beso largamente y de forma apasionada, como no lo hacia cuando era humana y me soltó susurrando un te amo antes de perderse entre los árboles, me encamine a la casa, sabia que iban a estar bien. Y también sabia que en algún momento tendría que enfrentarlos, a la manada, a el, pero necesitaba un día mas para pensar en lo que le diría, en lo que haría cuando lo viera. Solo un día más.

**Si les gusto este esperen el sig...les va a encantar!! XD**

**Agradezco mucho los reviews que me dejaron, son muy dulces, me animan a escrbir mas!!**

**Bueno, ¿Que pasara con Bella mientras estan lejos los Cullen? ¿Que hara Jake? ¿Y June conocera a Bella, la que ocupo otro lugar en el corazon de Jake? ¿Cuando visitaran los Vulturis a los Cullen y veran a los licantropos? Esto y mas en el proximo capitulo (A pedido de belencullens volvio la propaganda de circo XD)**

**Espero lo disfruten!!**

**Chau Bsos**


	12. Problemas

**Capitulo 12: Problemas**

**June Carter POV**

Cuando arribamos a Washington, era de mañana, casi la hora del almuerzo, Jake me ayudo con las maletas, por decir que el las llevo a todas.

Salimos del aeropuerto para encontrarnos con Quil y el auto del que Jacob me había hablado, el Wolkswagen Rabbit. El estaba usando una chaqueta de jean oscuro y unos jeans que estaban rotos, no era muy diferente a lo que Jake usaba.

Quil se acerco a mí para darme un gran abrazo y luego ayudo a Jacob con las maletas. A medida que me acercaba al auto pude ver una oscura y enrulada cabellera. Inmediatamente reconocí a Claire, Quil me había mostrado innumerables fotos de ella, de su imprimación.

Me acerque despacio y abrí la puerta del auto. Unos ojos claros me miraron y después de un momento me sonrieron y sus brazos se enredaron en mi cintura.

-Pues hola.- le dije mientras veía como Quil y Jacob sonreían de oreja a oreja. Me baje a su nivel después de que ella se separo de mi, era una niña bella, grandes ojos claros, cabellera negra y alborotada y un vestido rosa con un conejo en el medio.- Tu debes ser Claire, eres tan linda como me dijo Quil.- me sonreía y reía.- ¿Sabes quien soy?

-Si, tu eres la novia de Jake, June, como el mes.- me dijo mientras yo me levantaba y sus brazos volvían a abrazarme.

-Me agradas.- me dijo en voz dulce.

-A mi me agradas mucho también.- le respondí mientras me llevaba de la mano a entrar en el auto. Me senté junto a ella porque no me soltaba. Mientras el auto se ponía en marcha, jugábamos todos los juegos que recordaba y unos que ella me enseñaba. Por el espejo retrovisor veía a Jake sonriéndome.

Después de una media hora de juegos, Claire empezó a dormirse mientras le acariciaba el pecho y le tarareaba una canción de cuna. Cuando al fin se durmió sobre mi pecho, los tres hablamos en voz baja para no despertarla.

-Es hermosa Quil, en serio.

-Si, lo se.- respondió mientras la miraba de reojo.

-Sabes me estas poniendo celoso, la conoces desde hace unos minutos y ya la quieres mas que a mi.-reprocho Jacob poniendo cara de tristeza. Solté una risilla.

-Sabes que te amo.- le dije y me acerque despacio, para que Claire no se despertara, y bese su cabeza.

-Oigan, nada de demostraciones de afecto frente a una menor.- dijo Quil.- Tengo que llevarla a casa, hoy tiene escuela a la tarde.

-¿En que grado esta?- pregunte mientras entrelazaba mis dedos en uno de sus largos rulos.

-En segundo.- me dijo Quil.

-Es el mejor grado de todos.- respondí.-en el que yo mas me divertí.- Recordé las cosas que hacíamos en 2 grado, como hacer chocolate en forma de animales, o reconocer las cosas de la naturaleza como el sol, las flores, etc.

-Tardaremos un poco mas en llegar, primero tengo que llevarla a ella.- miro por un momento a Claire, ella era su prioridad, lo entendía.

-Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no nos dejas aquí y luego de que llevas a Claire, vas a dejar nuestras cosas en mi casa y vienes a buscarnos luego?

-¿Seguro?- pregunto mirándome a mí.

-Si, además ya es hora del almuerzo.- cuando lo dije mi estomago hizo un pequeño sonido sacando risas de Jacob y de Quil y despertando a Claire. Me miro a los ojos y después a mi estomago.

-Siento haberte despertado Claire, es que mi estomago canta.- le respondí a lo que ella rió.

-Esta bien, ya no tengo sueño.- respondió en su infantil voz.- ¿Vas a tener un bebe?- me quede helada a la pregunta, pude ver como Jacob daba un saltito en su asiento y que Quil se aguantaba la risa.

Hijos, eso nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza, Jake y yo éramos cuidadosos respecto a eso, pero era obvio que en algún momento sucedería, ambos lo sabíamos tan bien como el hecho de que en algún día íbamos a casarnos, solo que no lo hablábamos.

Trate de responder rápidamente y hallar una respuesta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estoy gorda?- fue lo que se me ocurrió.

-No.-respondió riendo.- Pero la pancita de mama hacia esos ruidos cuando estaba embarazada de mi hermanita.

-Bueno, yo no estoy embarazada, pero si tengo mucha hambre.- Claire se rió de forma alegre, todos en el auto también.

Nos despedimos de ellos cerca de un local de comida. Ya habíamos llegado a Forks.

-Bueno, tú eliges el lugar cielo.- me dijo Jake, mientras agarraba mi mano. Me había acostumbrado tanto al calor de su cuerpo que podría ser el día más caluroso del año pero aun así no soltaría su mano.

-Este lugar esta bien para mi.- respondí frente al restaurante que estaba frente mío.

Nos encaminamos hacia el, al entrar era obvio que era un lugar para adolescentes, había música de moda y un montón de chicos y chicas de edades entre 14 y 17. No me importaba, porque a pesar de haber crecido, mama me dijo que me habia congelado a los 16, al igual que el. Pienso que tiene que ver con que Jake me dijo que no envejecería durante un cierto periodo, y de una forma mi sistema se había asimilado al de el, claro solo eran teorías mías y las aceptaba con tal de que estar con el para siempre.

Nos sentamos en una mesa, apartados de la mayoría de los demás.

-¿Qué vas a comer cielo?- pregunto mientras ambos mirábamos la carta con las comidas.

-¿Sabes? Tengo una antojos de una pizza con todo.- le respondí, el sonrió.

-Tal vez Claire tenia razón con eso de que estas embarazado.- me dijo riendo, yo obviamente como signo de mi madurez, agarre un salero y se lo tire a la cara, el lo agarro en el acto, sabia que lo haría, aun se reía.

-Eres un idiota.- murmure y desvié mi vista hacia unos chicos que hacían burbujas con la malteada.

Cuando volví mi cara, la suya estaba unos centímetros de la mía y me miraba sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿La idea de tener un hijo conmigo te repugna?- me pregunto en su suave voz, el calor que emergía de su cara me embobaba.

-Jacob Black, no uses tus trucos conmigo, no funcionaran.- mentí, la verdad si estaban funcionando, volví mi cara hacia otro lugar, el la siguió sin quitar sus ojos de mi. Finalmente con un dedo volvió mi cara a la de el.

-Lo siento Ardilla, por favor no te enojes.- dicho esto sus labios rozaron los míos convirtiéndose en un dulce beso, un beso de disculpas como yo lo llamaba.- ¿Me perdonas?

-Como si no supieras la respuesta.- dijo de forma enojada, el me miro expectante por la respuesta.- Si hombre lobo idiota te perdono.- el se rió y se levanto para besar mi cabeza.

-Muy bien, creo que iré a pedir la comida porque es obvio que no nos enviaran una mesera.-dijo y me reí mientras el se iba. Se dio la vuelta pensativo y caminando hacia atrás.- Así que una pizza con todo para mí y otra para la mujer embarazada.- le lance unas llaves que tenía en la mano y las agarro otra vez sin que siquiera le rozaran la cara.

Mientras se alejaba se reía negando con la cabeza.

Estaba pensando en que podía hacer para vengarme de su comentario, podía empujar su cara dentro de la pizza a si se llenara de queso o tirar su refresco en la pizza, aunque se la comería de todos modos…

-Hola.- una voz me saco de mis cavilaciones, levante la vista para ver a un chico rubio de ojos azules, no parecía tan joven como los demás alrededor.

-Hola.- le exclame mientras me revolvía en el asiento.

-¿Eres nueva aquí verdad?- se sentó en el asiento de Jake sin siquiera pedir permiso.

-Si, oye estoy con alg-

-Ya lo sabía, me habría acordado de una chica tan linda.- me cortó a la mitad de la frase y atrajo su silla lo más cerca posible de la mía, yo trataba de empujarla hacia atrás pero di con la pared quedando acorralada.

-Soy Mike Newton, Soy dueño de una tienda por allá en el centro.

-Aja.- fue lo único que dije mientras buscaba con la mirada a Jacob.

-¿No me dirás tu nombre?- no quería ser maleducada pero tampoco sabia que hacer así que me limite a que mis respuestas fueran cortas.

-June Carter.- dije cortante.

-June, es un bello nombre… ¿Tienes novio?-soltó rápidamente y mis ojos se agrandaron al volver la cabeza hacia el.- Creo que necesitas a alguien para que conozcas la ciudad y ese alguien tendría que ser yo.

-Si, si tengo novio.- respondí esperando que el se retirara, pero no lo hizo.

-¿A si? Pues yo no lo veo por aquí así creo que tendrás que aceptar mi propuesta.- Cada vez acercaba su cara mas a la mía, estaba lista para gritar o pegarle una cachetada cuando una mano se poso en el hombro de Mike.

-Newton, en vista de que no entiendes el lenguaje corporal, déjame decirte que ella quiere que te alejes.- alce la vista y vi a Embry que me sonreía rápidamente y volvía a mirar duramente a Mike.

-¿Y quien eres tu su novio o algo?- pregunto Mike mientras se levantaba, le llegaba a la barbilla a Embry pero aun así se mostraba dispuesto a pelear.

-No, pero a Jake no le gustara que deje a su novia sola mientras una idiota trata de conquistarla.

-¿Sales con Jacob Black?- se dio la vuelta y me pregunto, asentí al segundo en que lo dijo.

-¿Así que por que no te largas Newton?- le dijo Embry haciendo que Mike volviera a encararse con el.

-No, yo no veo a Jacob en ningún lado ¿y tu?- Embry miro detrás de Mike y sonrió.

-En realidad si, si lo veo.- apunto con su dedo detrás mío. Me volví para ver a Jake, ni siquiera lo había escuchado el era sumamente silencioso. Fruncía el ceño a medida que se acercaba a Mike. Jacob era tan alto que tenia que mirar hacia abajo para hablar con Mike. Empecé a sentirme preocupada, no quería que se metieran en problemas.

-¿Te estaba molestando esta rata June?- me pregunto aun con la vista fija en Mike. Me levante rápidamente y fui a su lado, a la par de Embry, agarre su hombro para atraerlo lejos de la pelea.

-No Jake, esta bien el solo quería mostrarme alrededor pero ya le dije que tenia otro guía ¿verdad?- mire a Mike enojada, el solo asintió rápidamente, obviamente no quería vérselas con Jake.

-¿Por qué no te largas Newton? Tu amiguita te esta esperando.- dijo Embry señalando a una de las meseras, tenia cabello enrulado negro y era bajita, miraba a Mike con cara enojada.

-Si, mejor me voy.- dijo Mike.-Jacob, Embry.- los saludo asintiendo la cabeza.- June- me sonrió y cuando Jacob no lo veía me guiño un ojo mientras se encaminaba a la chica que ya estaba maldiciéndolo.

-No puedo creer a ese idiota.- dijo Jacob en voz baja mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me llevaba de vuelta a la mesa. Embry me saludo con un beso en la mejilla a lo que Jake lo miro mal. Tuvimos que ordenar otra pizza para Embry que se quedo a almorzar con nosotros, ellos 2 se terminaron sus pizzas enteras y lo que sobro de la mía.

-¿Sabes? Estoy sorprendido de que no estés corriendo fuera del lugar después de habernos visto comiendo.- dijo Embry. Deje mi refresco en la mesa y me reí. Jacob sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Tengo 4 hermanos, comen como animales incluso el más pequeño.- levante mis hombros mientras ellos dos se reían.

-June, ¿ya decidiste dejar a Jake para empezar lo nuestro?- dijo en forma seductora Embry, Jake se tenso un poco pero sabia que era en broma y que yo nunca lo dejaría.

-La verdad es que después de el sigue Quil.- respondí. Jacob se sorprendió tanto que casi se ahoga con su refresco entre las risotadas.

-Siempre voy de tercero…-dijo en forma triste Embry.

-Embry, la ultima vez que me visitaste hablabas con 2 chicas diferentes por el teléfono mientras tratabas de conquistar a otra en mi cumpleaños.- Recordé, siempre que el venia a visitarnos tenia a alguna chica esperando por el.

-Si, pero sabes que eres única June.- esta vez Jacob si lo miro de mala forma. A Embry le encantaba molestar a Jake conmigo.

-Me gustaría saber que dirá tu imprimación cuando la conozcas y le diga que antes de ella tratabas de quitarme a la mía.- replico Jacob un poco enojado, para tranquilizarlo le bese el cuello, eso lo hizo reír y me dio un rápido beso en la boca.

-No importa lo que haga Jake, ella no se ira de tu lado.- dijo Embry mientras nos miraba.-No importa cuantas veces trate.- entre los 3 nos reímos por horas.

Vimos el Rabbit afuera, pagamos la comida y nos fuimos, Embry dijo que se encontraría con nosotros mas tarde, ahora tenia una cita. Quil nos condujo hasta La Push, no dejaba de reírse mientras Jacob le contó de Mike Newton.

Cuando llegamos, pude ver a un hombre en silla de ruedas esperándonos afuera de una casa. Supuse que era Billy, salte del auto cuando se detuvo y corrí a darle un abrazo que el correspondió riendo, nunca lo había visto pero habíamos hablado tantas veces que me parecía que era un pariente lejano.

-June, eres mas linda de lo que me imaginaba.- dijo cuando lo solté y me sonreía tiernamente al momento en que me sonrojaba.

Sentí la mano de Jacob en la mía. El también lo abrazo de manera afectiva.

-Tu madre llamo, dice que quiere que telefonees a casa dentro de unos días para saber que llegaste bien.- me dijo Billy.- Suena como una mujer muy dulce.

-Si, lo es. Es un honor al fin conocerte Billy.- le dije

-Al contrario, para mi es un honor conocerte y agradecerte por estar con mi hijo.

-No hay nada que agradecer.- le dije mientras me inclinaba hacia Jacob y descansaba mi cabeza contra su brazo, el me beso la cabeza. Quil ya había llevado nuestras cosas y dijo que se iba por el momento, tenia que avisar a la manada.

-¿Tiene que ser tan pronto?- reclamo Jacob.-Acabamos de llegar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres vernos?- dijo confundido Quil.

-Si, es solo que no se si aguantare a Leah.- respondió Jacob. El me había hablado de ella, era la única mujer en la manada por lo que yo le tenia mucho respeto y no podía creer que fuera tan mala como el decía.

-Bueno aunque lo creas o no ha cambiado, no mucho pero algo.- respondió Billy.

-Si, desde que conoció a Chad.- dijo Quil- El es su imprimación.

Los ojos de Jacob y los míos prácticamente salieron de las orbitas.

-¿Qué?- respondió casi en un grito.

-Si, no creas que ha cambiado tanto porque referente a actitud son iguales.

Jacob suspiro fuertemente.

-Lo que necesitamos otra Leah en versión masculina.- no pude evitar reírme al igual que Quil y Billy. Quil se despidió corriendo a los bosques, no necesitaba preguntar para que, Jacob lo hacia también en momentos, a veces me llevaba en su rojizo lomo por los bosques, me encantaba la velocidad a la que corría.

Entramos a la casa, era muy acogedora, muy familiar, me encantaba.

-Oye papa ¿Cómo tomo Sam lo de Leah?- pregunto Jacob, el me había contado lo sucedido, sentí una gran lastima por ella, por lo que entendía su constante enojo hacia con todos, incluso con Emily.

-Relativamente bien, se alegro de que ahora ella entendiera lo que significaba Emily para el, pero si actuó como hermano mayor de ella, de vez en cuando amenazaba al pobre chico.- río Billy.

-Entiendo a Chad.- respondió Jacob.- Los hermanos de June estaban dispuestos a matarme antes de dejarme con su pequeña Ardilla.- golpee su hombro, ambos rieron y me uní a ellos después de un momento.

Dejamos a Billy en la cocina mientras Jacob me llevaba a su habitación, cuando entramos no se parecía a lo que Jake me había contado, el tenia una expresión confusa también.

-Papa ¿A dónde están todas mis cosas?- grito desde su cuarto enojado, escuche la risa de Billy y como su silla de ruedas se acercaba a nosotros.

-Síganme.- nos dijo, ambos nos miramos con expresión confusa mientras seguimos a Billy de la mano. El se detuvo en una puerta que daba al pasillo, la abrió y fue cuando reconocí todo lo que Jacob me había contado. Pude ver sus fotos, las de su familia, algunas de autos y de motos, herramientas, un estante con libros. Y en el medio una enorme cama de madera con sabanas color crema.

-¿De verdad pensaste que iba a dejarlos a ambos dormir en tu pequeña cama?- respondió sonriente Billy.-¿Dónde ibas a poner sus cosas?- Yo estaba sin habla al igual que Jacob.

-Billy, en serio…no debiste.- respondí.

-Si, siento como que te estoy echando de tu cuarto papa.- dijo Jake.

Billy río y dijo:

-No seas tonto, ¿para quiero una cama tan grande? La única mujer que ocupo esa cama fue tu madre, mi único amor y nadie mas lo hará.- dijo Billy.- Excepto por supuesto June, tu gran amor.- añadió.

Mis ojos empezaron a arder, abrace otra vez a Billy y le di un beso en la mejilla, me hacia sentir tan de la familia.

Jacob sonrió y palmeo a su padre en el hombro.

-Bueno, ahora los dejo para que arreglen todas sus cosas.- sonrió y se alejo por el pasillo.

No nos tomo mucho arreglar todo, de seguro no hubiéramos tardado tanto si no fuera porque Jacob me besaba rápidamente cada vez que terminaba de sacar algo de mi valija o mis cajas.

Puse mis fotos al lado de las suyas. La que me encanto fue la de el y sus hermanas haciendo un castillo de arena. El tenía una cara feliz, no debía de tener más de 5 años, y estaba desnudo. La agarre del marco y sonreí. Antes de que me diera cuenta me la arrebato de las manos. Me quede mirándole con los ojos abiertos.

-No puedes ver esto.- dijo con un poco de color en sus mejillas.- Es nudismo de menores.- Me reí fuertemente por su comentario.

-Es que te ves tan lindo con tu trasero en la arena.- le dije, no paraba de reírme. Trate de quitarle la foto pero la alzo lo más alto que pudo. Me agarre a su cuello para tratar de agarrarla, fue inútil, pero una idea cruzo por mi mente. Seguía agarrada a su cuello y lo atraje con un beso largo, con una de sus manos agarro mi cintura, empecé a acariciar su cabello, se lo había cortado hace un mes y medio pero ya le llegaba un poco más debajo de las orejas. Finalmente bajo su otra mano, la que tenia la fotografía, para ponerla en mi cadera, en un rápido movimiento se la quita, dejándolo a el con una expresión confundida.

-Haces trampa.- me dijo enojado. Yo me reí.

-Se usa lo que se tiene a mano, además me encanta esta foto.- el de verdad no quería que la viera mucho menos que la dejara a la par de las mías.

-Eso dices porque ninguna de tus fotos es avergonzante, solo míralas.- dijo el mientras se acercaba a mis fotos.- Estas hermosa en todas.- Sonreí a su comentario, el las agarro para verlas mas de cerca. Eran tres. La primera era con mi clase, tenia 10 años, vi a mis amigas detrás mío y a Luke abrazándome, la 2 éramos Lucky y yo en un bosque, tenia 12 años y habíamos ido a acampar con mis tíos, la ultima, mi favorita, era de toda mi familia. Mis padres, mi papa abrazando a mama y ella se acariciaba la pequeña panza que le había crecido, a cada lado estaban Chuck y Cameron, detrás del sillón estaba Tommy, yo a la par de el y a mi par Jake me abrazaba. De seguro era por eso que Tommy tenía cara de enojado.

-Te ves hermosa en todas ellas.- dijo bajito Jake, para hacerlo sentir mejor fui hacia mi bolso y saque una foto que había decidido llevarme antes de que cayera en las manos de mis hermanos, la puse detrás mío y me acerque a el sigilosamente.

-Tengo una donde no estoy tan hermosa como tu dices.-le susurre en el oído, el rápidamente se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Déjame ver.- me dijo mientras se acercaba rápidamente a lo que yo me alejaba dando saltitos, me persiguió por toda la habitación, hasta que yo termine parada en la cama y el parecía listo para embestirme.

-¡Jake espera!- Le dije entre risas mientras el, que se había acercado a mi, comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en los costados.-Te la mostrare.- dije finalmente, ambos nos sentamos en la cama y la traje detrás mío para que el la viera.

Yo, tenia 4 años, tenía trencitas y estaba en el patio de mi casa, jugando en un pozo de barro… y estaba desnuda saludando a la cámara. Jake se reía fuertemente, le quite la foto de las manos y la guarde debajo de mi brazo mientras los cruzaba enojada.

-No te enojes.- me dijo mientras me besaba la cabeza.- La verdad es que eres una mentirosa.- lo mire a la cara son el ceño fruncido.- Si te ves hermosa, adorable.- no pude evitar sonreír.

-Bueno, suficientes fotos por hoy.- iba a guardarla cuando el me la quito de las manos.

-Nada de eso, se donde podemos ponerla.- abrí mis ojos al máximo y trate de quitársela.

-Jacob Black no te atrevas.- le dije mientras el hacia lugar en el marco de su foto para poner la mía.

-Mira, no nos vemos tan mal.- me dijo cuando me mostró el marco después de que había dejado de tratar de quitárselo. Ahora podía verse a Jacob de un lado y a mí del otro. Sonreí, mientras dejaba la foto en la mesa de luz a la par de la cama y me sentaba en ella a verla. El se sentó a mi par y me abrazo, lo bese, no podía evitarlo, lo amaba con todo mi corazón y alma.

El beso se fue extendiendo, separándonos solo para respirar, me recosté en la cama donde el encima mío seguía besándome, su caliente aliento hacia que me perdiera. Pase mis dedos por sus suaves cabellos, bajando para acariciar su cara. Sus manos estaban en mi cintura, una de ellas empezó a moverse hacia arriba, recorriendo por debajo de mi abrigo, el contacto de sus calientes dedos me hizo gemir, su mano comenzó a subir más.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un portazo. Tanto que casi me caigo de la cama si no fuera porque Jacob me sostuvo.

-¡Jake! Volvis… oh lo siento.- un joven chico nos había mirado y se fue corriendo por el pasillo. Pudimos escuchar unas risas de afuera.

-Voy a matar a Seth.- dijo Jacob mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme. Seth, ese era el hermano de Leah, por lo que recordaba.- La manada esta aquí.- repuso. Mis mejillas que estaban rojas, volvieron a su color normal, iba a conocer a la manada, estaba muy emocionada.

Pasamos por la cocina donde Billy le dijo a Jacob rápidamente.

-Lo siento, no pude detenerlo.

Antes de abrir la puerta, Jacob me beso una vez mas tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

-Aquí vamos.- dijo el y abrió la puerta.

Un grupo estaba fuera de la casa, todos gritaron y aplaudieron a vernos a Jacob y a mí.

El me llevo de la mano hacia un chico que parecía más grande que el.

-Sam.- dijo después de abrazarlo. Por lo que Jake me había contado el era el jefe de la manada. Se corrió acercándome con su mano.-Ella es mi June.- me acerque para saludarlo con la mano pero me atrajo en un abrazo que correspondí.

-Me alegro de conocerte June.- me dijo.

-Yo también Sam.- le respondí, parecía que de el dependía mi aceptación, que fue exitosa. Trajo a una mujer de la mano, Emily, ella era hermosa, Jacob me había hablado tan bien de ella que ni siquiera note las cicatrices en su rostro.

Nos abrazamos como si fuéramos hermanas, y nos sonreímos mutuamente.

-Jake, tiene novia.- empezó a burlarse un chico que Jacob me dijo era Paul, el temperamental. Me reí de su broma y luego me acerque para saludarlo también con un abrazo, a lo que todos quedaron impresionados.

-June.- dijo Embry.- No abrazaría a Paul si fuera tu, lo puedes abrazar mal y lo próximo que sabes es que un enorme lobo te trago.- todos se rieron, menos Paul, pero sonrió por lo menos debido a mi abrazo.-Además ¿para que lo abrazas a el si me tienes a mi aquí?

-Embry, es tan obvio que yo soy el mas sexy de la manada, la chica tiene buen gusto cuando se trata de abrazar.- Empezaron una pequeña pelea sobre a quien abrazaba, y al final me hicieron decidir. Corrí hacia Jacob y lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude el me beso en el cuello, cuando lo solté dije:

-Lo siento, es que Jacob es al único al que quiero abrazar.- dije y todos exclamaron en señal de cariño.

-Abrazar y algo más.- dijo Paul, a lo que me escondí en el hombro de Jake mientras se reían. Seth se acerco a mí.

-Lo siento de veras, no quise…interrumpirlos.- se disculpo, a lo que Jake sonrió.- Soy Seth por cierto.

-Ya lo se.- le respondí.- Jacob me ha contado de todos Uds., y no te preocupes, esta bien.- le abrace y el sonrió lo mas que pudo, me recordaba a Jacob de una forma. Después conocí a Jared y a Kim, ella era sumamente dulce, sabía que nos llevaríamos bien.

Siguieron Leah y Chad. Ella era hermosa, verdaderamente. El era de la misma estatura que ella, tenía pelo rubio cenizo y ojos marrones claros.

-¿Así que tu eres la chica en la que Jacob no deja de pensar?- pregunto en forma petulante, Jacob se tenso un poco pero yo no, esa era su manera de ser, no me importaba.

-Si, y ¿Tu eres Leah, la mujer lobo?- pregunte en el mismo tomo que ella, todos se rieron incluso Leah.

-Si, esa soy yo.- dicho esto me abrazo, a los ojos incredulos de todos.- El es Chad.- El me saludo con la mano a mi y a Jake para luego volver a agarrar a Leah de la cintura, la manera en que se miraban me recordaba a Jacob y a mi, y de seguro a Sam y Emily y a Jared y Kim.

-¿Y a mi no me saludas?- la voz de Quil me saco de mis pensamientos, acababa de llegar, corrí hacia el y lo abrace, me levanto del suelo prácticamente. Quil se había convertido en un hermano mío, nos había visitado muchas veces allá en Canadá, pronto iba a sentir lo mismo por toda la manada.

-Oye, basta de tanto abrazo.-dijo Jake.- A menos que sean para mí.

Nos reímos durante rato, todos me contaron sobre ellos, que hacían, Jared y Kim se habían casado hace 2 semanas, acababan de volver de su luna de miel. Emily y Sam se habían casado hace 4 años y estaban en planes de empezar una familia. Leah y Chad, pensaban en hacer un viaje al exterior ahora que estaban en vacaciones pero no sabían si iba a ser posible. Paul, Embry e incluso Seth me dijeron que ellos estaban entre la lista de los mas codiciados entre las chicas y se estaban divirtiendo por el momento. Luego estaban Collin y Brady, eran como les decían los cachorros, los más jóvenes de la manada.

Después el sol empezó a ocultarse, armaron una fogata y Billy me contó principalmente a mí y a Chad las historias Quileute, me impresiono la historia de Taha Aki, y llore con el sacrificio hecho por la tercera esposa. Emily había llevado suficiente comida para un ejército que se termino media hora después. Sam se levanto del abrazo de Emily, para hablar. Yo estaba sentada en el regazo de Jacob, recostada en su hombro, el me acariciaba el cabello y me daba besos en la cabeza de vez en cuando.

-Ahora que al fin estamos todos.- dijo mirando a Jacob.- Es hora de que hablemos sobre el tratado.- Jacob se tenso, yo me incorpore para mirarlo a la cara, tenia fruncido el ceño pero cuando me miro volvió su sonrisa, pero no por completo.

Sam siguió.

-No se Uds., pero hoy he sentido ese olor dulce en el aire.- dijo mirando a todos.

-Lo sabía, la nariz empezó a quemarme.-dijo Brady. Recordé lo dicho por Billy de los fríos, los vampiros, el olor que ellos tenían para los licántropos.

Sam asintió mientras miraba a todos, pero principalmente a Jacob.

-Han vuelto.- dijo.- Y esta vez son mas.- Jacob empezó a temblar un poco, agarre su mano para ayudarlo.

-Han roto el tratado y debemos hacer algo.- dijo Sam.

-Yo digo que los matemos.- dijo Paul. Jacob me saco de su regazo levemente y se paro.

-No, no lo are.

-Jacob, ella nos traiciono, le contamos nuestras historias y lo mismo nos traiciono, se fue con ese chupasangre y se convirtió en un monstruo.- dije Paul, sus manos parecían temblar levemente.

-No me importa, no dejare que lastimen a Bella. Ella aun es mi amiga.- Eso era de lo que hablaban de Bella, el me contó todo sobre ella, como se enamoro y ella eligió a alguien mas, tenia un poco de celos, obviamente no seria humana si no los tuviera, pero si entendía su dolor.

-¿Qué te importa a ti lo que le pase? Ella te traiciono a ti también.

-Pero sigue siendo mi amiga, no dejare que la lastimes.

-¿Proteges a una asquerosa chupasangre?- Paul comenzó a temblar mas fuerte, creía que estaba por vomitar o algo, cuando intente acercarme, Jacob me llevo detrás de el poniéndose en frente mío como si fuera un escudo.

-Paul, ya basta cálmate.- ordeno Sam. Pude ver como el, Jared y Leah pongan a su imprimación detrás de ellos. Paul respiro profundamente mientras se estabilizaba.

-Paul ¿Estas bien?- le pregunte, ahora me era obvio lo que iba a hacer, solo había visto a Jacob transformarse y no era igual que Paul, el era mas rápido.

Paul me sonrió.

-Estoy bien.- dijo calmadamente, me hubiera gustado acercarme pero Jacob no me dejaba.

-Cielo aun no.-me dijo- Aun quedan cosas por decir que no serán de su agrado.

-Yo digo que no le permitamos cazar por estas áreas como castigo por haber roto el tratado.- salto Quil.

-Eso es una buena idea.- dijo Sam. Paul bufo pero se quedo calmado. Jacob hizo lo mismo y volvió a abrazarme.

-Hoy he pedido al jefe del Clan, Carlisle que nos reunamos.- siguió Sam.- Tenemos que ir en este momento, todos.- abrace más fuerte a Jacob.

Todos empezaron a prepararse, los que no pertenecían a la manada de lobos se fueron, Chad beso a Leah largamente haciendo que Seth hiciera un ruido de arcadas, Kim beso a Jared y se despidió de mi con un abrazo al igual que Emily quien me susurro que no me preocupara.

-¿Estarás bien sola?- me pregunto Jacob. Billy se había ido no mucho después de contarnos las historias a mi y a Chad.

Asentí rápidamente mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿No vas a pelear verdad?- pregunte temerosa, el río un poco.

-No, pero tengo que estar ahí, o sino podrán dañar a Bella.- cuando dijo su nombre temblé un poco. El lo noto.

-Crees que aun sigo enamorado ella.- dijo no como pregunta.

-¿Estoy equivocada?- pregunte temerosa de la respuesta-

-Al máximo.- me dijo.- Tienes que entender June, ya no la amo, no como te amo a ti, lejos de eso. Pero sigue siendo mi mejor amiga, puedo estar enojada con ella por hacer lo que hizo, pero no puedo permitir que la lastimen, se lo prometí.

-Entonces ¿de verdad que ya no sientes nada por ella? ¿A pesar de que si la ves puede estar mas bella que cualquier otra persona?- se río frente a mi comentario, me separo de su abrazo y me miro a los ojos ahora serio.

-No siento nada más que agradecimiento, sino fuera por ella no habría huido y no te habría conocido. Envejecería solo y triste como un perro.- me reí un poco por su comparación.- Además, tu eres y siempre serás la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida.- me beso después de decir eso, fue un beso apasionado, que hubiera continuado en su cuarto sino hubiera sido por los demás.

Escuche un fuerte aullido proveniente de todos los que quedaban que nos miraban riéndose.

-Jake, tienes toda tu vida para hacer eso.- le dijo Leah.

-Claro que si no quieres yo ocupo tu lugar.- dijo Paul recibiendo una fuerte patada por parte de Quil.

-Oye esa es mi línea.- le peleo Embry.

Jacob volvió a mirarme.

-Creo que mientras, voy a tener una charla con esos 2 antes de que decidan quitarte de mi lado.- Reí.

-Nadie nunca lograra hacerlo.- le respondí mientras le besaba rápidamente en la boca.

-Jacob hora de irnos.- dijo Sam.

Me abrazo una vez más.

-Te amo.- me dijo.

-Yo también te amo.- le respondí.

Corrieron hacia los arbustos donde se perdieron. Entre a la casa esperando por el, decidí hablar a mama. Me contó que todo estaba bien, mis hermanos se estaban quedando por unos días y le enseñaban a Robbie a comer sin usar utensilios. Hablamos por aproximadamente una hora, le contó todo sobre la manada, bueno, casi todo, a pesar de ser mi madre, no podía contarle la verdad o si no se revelaría lo que por tantos años fueron considerados mitos. Me despedí de ella y me bañe, no tenia nada más que hacer así que fui a ver una película de miedo en la sala de estar. No me gusto mucho, se llamaba "La Marca del Lobo" en el final ambos lobos eran asesinados, al ultimo que era el principal le cortaron la cabeza con una pala para que así los otros a los que había mordido volvieran a ser normales. Necesitaba un paseo después de eso, salí de la casa y me encamine hacia la playa. Fue ahí donde vi ese extraño árbol que había soñado cuando tenia 13 años, las raíces blancuzcas salían de el, tuve que tocarlo para asegurarme que era real. Me sonreí imaginando a Jacob sentado a mi par y yo acariciando su roja piel.

Seguí caminando, alejándome más de la playa, hasta que me di cuenta que ya no estaba en La Push, debía de estar en Forks.

Conocía el camino por lo que no me preocupe. Había unas cuantas personas en la calle no muchas así que solo continué caminando, mire mi reloj y vi que ya era un poco tarde, Jacob debía de estar preguntándose por mi, me encamine de nuevo hacia La Push.

Pero me detuve en el acantilado, me acerque a el, la caída era muy alta, luego mire hacia la luna, estaba llena. El viento revoloteaba mis cabellos, hacia frío, pronto deseaba que Jacob estuviera ahí para abrazarme. Me di la vuelta para irme, pero me encontré con 2 ojos sumamente rojos y oscuros que me miraban, casi me sobresalte. Este joven era sumamente hermoso, tenía cabello castaño oscuro y la piel muy pálida al reflejo de la luna. Sus ojos eran hipnotizantes, pero aparte la mirada y me fui caminando lo mas rápido que pude. Me di la vuelta para ver si esa imagen estaba allí, pero se había ido, volví mi cabeza y ahora estaba delante de mí.

-_La tua cantante.-_dijo con un extraño acento, no sabia que era eso, pero me di cuenta que era el después de tantos cosas que me habían dicho de su clase. Era un vampiro. Estaba asustada, mi corazón latía a cien kilómetros por hora. El sonrió como si los escuchara. Su fría mano empezó a recorrer mi rostro antes de que la alejara de un manotazo que me dolió mas a mi que a el.

-No me toque.- le dije. El sonrió. Comencé a alejarme nuevamente pero agarro mi mano y tiro de ella tan fuerte que el brazo comenzó a arderme. Empecé a golpearlo con los puños haciéndome mas daño a mi misma. Finalmente me soltó, cuando me aleje un poco de el, vi como se lamía el dedo y cerraba los ojos en sumo placer. Fue ahí cuando note 2 cosas, una era el pequeño cuchillo en su mano. Otra fue la sangre derramándose de mi brazo. Lo vi, había una fina línea que desbordaba sangre. Corrí lo mas que pude asustada, pero el estaba delante mío antes de poder hacer algo, me atrajo hacia el lastimándome, yo arañe su cara lo mas fuerte posible y vi que quedaban en ella unas marcas apenas visibles de mis rasguños. Me empujo fuertemente con un solo brazo, mi cabeza golpeo contra una roca, el golpe me desmayo, unas lagrimas se caían a mis costados mientras perdía la conciencia.

-Jacob.- fue lo único que dije antes de cerrar mis ojos. Antes de hacerlo había visto como el vampiro se acercaba a mí con hambre en los ojos. Mis últimos pensamientos fueron el de Jacob besándome en mi cumpleaños de 13, mi primer beso. Y el de sus manos recorriéndome en mi cumpleaños de 18. Jacob. Eso fue lo último que paso por mi cabeza. Escuche un sonido parecido a un trueno cerca de mi, en algún lugar debía de haber empezado a llover mientras me sumía en la oscuridad.

**Este capitulo es larguito como pueden ver XD, estaba pensando en cortarlo en 2 partes pero luego decidi que no, uds me dicen por si hago otro tan largo si lo corto o no.**

**Bueno primero que nada agradezco a belencullens, ediyu, a cecy que al fin me dejo un review(Dicho sarcasticamente XD, me dejo como 5 reviews)Muchas gracias!!**

**¿Que pasara con June?¿Quien es el vampiro que quiere la sangre de June?¿Como encontrara Jacob a June? Esto y mas n l proximo capitulo...(Propaganda de circo marca registrada XD jejeje)**


	13. Recordando

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la imaginacion de Stephenie Meyer, con excepcion de June Carter y Chad, ambos son propios mios.**

**Capitulo 13: Recordando**

**Bella Swan POV**

-Cálmate todo estará bien.- le susurraba a la pobre chica que todavía estaba inconciente en la cama de Edward y mía.

Se removía a los costados, mi helada mano toco su cabeza para darse cuenta que estaba con un poco de fiebre, decía algunas incoherencias que no entendía.

Recordé como me había topado con ella.

Estaba escuchando uno de los tantos CDS de Edward mientras esperaba que regresaran. Sabia que no podía seguir evitando a Jake, pero no podía verlo ahora, no sin estar preparada.

Cerré mis ojos como si pudiera dormir y me sumí en mis pensamientos junto con la música.

Recordaba la 1 vez que lo vi, mi tonto flirteo para tratar de averiguar sobre Edward resulto exitoso, quien sabia que 2 años después estaría llorando por no tener a Jake a mi lado. Pero amaba a Edward, el tiempo en el que hemos estado juntos ha sido suficiente para demostrarme que no me arrepentí de mi elección, y nunca lo haría. Pero aun así extrañaba a Jacob, es la única persona de Forks que verdaderamente llego a conocerme, además de Edward, y lo peor de todo es que lo había herido profundamente, lo suficiente como para que no me importara si decidía cortarme la garganta cuando me viera.

Un olor me saco de mis cavilaciones, un olor inconfundible e intoxicante. El olor a sangre humana. La cabeza comencé a darme vueltas, la bestia en mi pedía sangre. La imagen de Edward vino a mi cabeza, pronto la bestia dejo de rugir, pero aun así la sentía ronroneando.

Me levante, preocupada, escuche un leve gemido del que pude entender una sola palabra "Jacob". Corrí al máximo de mi velocidad, llegando en menos de un segundo, y ahí estaba ella.

El vampiro se acercaba dispuesto a matarla.

Me tire a enfrentarlo, lo embestí rápidamente y antes de que se fuera con furia en los ojos pude ver quien era. Pertenecía a mis pesadillas, a las que tenia cuando era humana, el formaba parte del clan al que Alice dijo que vendrían a visitarnos. Alec. El hermano gemelo de Jane. Antes de mirarme enojado esbozo una sonrisa de suficiencia. Edward me había contado poco del poder de Alec. Solo me dijo que era una de las principales razones por la que los Vulturis eran invencibles. Eso era lo que el trato de hacer en ese momento, usar su poder en mi. Afortunadamente mi poder reacciono y bloqueo el suyo. Me miro de forma enojada, después la miro a ella y desapareció en la noche.

Me quede helada por momentos, ellos estaban aquí en Forks y esa chica estuvo muy cerca de ser una de sus victimas.

Acercarme a ella fue sumamente difícil, tuve que dejar de respirar y pensar en los Cullen, en como los decepcionaría, para no tentarme a beber su sangre, fue un gran esfuerzo, ella olía delicioso.

Cuando hube llegado a casa con ella en mis brazos, la lleve inmediatamente a nuestro cuarto, el único con cama, a pesar de que no dormía me encantaba recostarme y soñar despierte de vez en cuando. La puse en la cama y la cobije. En seguida traje el maletín de Carlisle, saque unas vendas para limpiar sus heridas.

Tenía un corte en el brazo, una línea fina y larga. Bien, no la había mordido, aunque me hubiera dado cuenta porque no dejaría de gritar si la ponzoña estuviera en su sistema, pero me alegre de confirmarlo. Después de 3 días de terror y el fuego consumiéndome no se lo deseaba ni a mi peor enemigo.

La herida del brazo fue limpia, no necesitaba de puntos, apenas le quedaría una cicatriz después de un tiempo.

Pero el de la cabeza parecía mas grave, necesitaría a Carlisle para que la revisara.

Me quede mirándola después de pasar un paño húmedo por su frente. Era una chica muy bella, mas lindo que yo cuando era humana. Tenia pelo ondulado castaño claro, sus ojos, que se abrían de vez en vez para mirarme y volverse a dormir, eran color verde. Sus facciones eran finas, muy linda. Si se llegaba a convertir en vampiro seria casi tan hermosa como Rosalie.

-Jacob.- le oí susurrar. Me congele. ¿Seria ella la chica de la que hablaba Charlie?

-Todo esta bien, no te preocupes.- trate de calmarla.

-Jacob.- me siguió diciendo, como si pidiera por el. No sabia que hacer. Aun no estaba lista para ver a Jacob. Lo único posible era esperar a Carlisle y a los demás.

Ahora todo iba a ser peor por mi culpa. Jacob se enfadaría conmigo por hacer que lastimaran a su novia… ¿Podría ser ella su imprimación?... No, el me dijo que nunca habría nadie así para el…Pero podría serlo…Sentí una pequeña molestia en el estomago ¡Celos! Ella tal vez solo era otra chica, pero la ultima vez que lo vi le dije que me tal vez me pondría celosa, y era cierto. ¿Cómo podría saber si ella era suficientemente buena para el?

Saque de mi mente esos horribles pensamientos cuando la escuche quejarse de dolor.

Acaricie su mejilla con mis dedos mientras tocaba el collar que tenia alrededor del cuello, se parecía a mi brazalete, solo que era en piedra caliza y reflejaba la luna, las estrellas y la playa.

De una forma ella me pareció más que buena para Jacob, ella me pareció correcta, con tal de que lo hiciera feliz.

-Bella.- la voz de Alice me saco de mi ensimismamiento.-Estaba preocupada de que no llegarías a tiempo.- me dijo y se recostó a mi lado.

-¿Viste como la mataban?- pregunte. Ella asintió pero después bajo la cabeza hacia uno de sus hombros.

-Algo así.- la mire confundida.- Vi como el absorbía su sangre y se detenía, creo que quería transformarla.

-Están aquí Alice.- le dije.

-No, solo el y Jane. Vinieron a inspeccionar el área. Ya deben de haberse ido. No volverán hasta dentro de un tiempo. Lo que el hizo estuvo mal, así que Aro tardara mas en regresar…esta avergonzado por la conducta de Alec.

-El la llamo de la misma forma que Edward me llamaba a mi.- dije en un susurro.

-_La tua cantante_.- respondió Alice con acento.- Tuvo mucha suerte, Alec pareció disputarse que hacer, entre matarla o convertirla, al final se decidió por lo ultimo.

Asentí con la cabeza despacio, después me levante de la cama rápidamente y fui abajo. Alice me siguió, buscaba con la cabeza a alguien que era obvio no estaba ahí.

-Todavía están con los licántropos.- me dijo.- Me excuse diciendo que me necesitabas. Edward pidió que no te dejara meterte en problemas.-rodé mis ojos y después le dije:

-Alice…ella conoce a Jacob.- me miro con los ojos muy abiertos.- Creo que…es su novia.

Alice por primera vez en su vida se puso un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? Acabamos de arreglar el tratado y uno de los nuestros ataca a la compañera de ellos.- la agarre de los hombros y la sacudí un poco.

-Alice cálmate, solo dime cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de que vuelvan los demás.- ella pareció concentrarse en algo.

-Media hora más o menos. Emmet romperá la puerta, estará enojado por las pautas que nos dieron los perros.

-Bueno, cuidemos de ella hasta entonces… estará bien.

-Si lo se, acaba de despertarse.-Ambas miramos hacia arriba y corrimos para llegar al cuarto.

Nos quedamos atoradas en la puerta, yo principalmente quería hablar con ella sobre Jacob y lo sucedido. Alice de seguro quería tratar de convencerla de no decirle nada a la manada.

Al fin, las 2 casi nos caemos por atravesar la puerta al mismo tiempo, pero nos incorporamos a la mirada extraña de la chica.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte acercándome, Alice se fue abajo pero volvió rápidamente con una bolsa de tela con hielo adentro.

-Eso creo, la cabeza me da punzadas.- Alice le coloco la bolsa de hielo en la herida que tenia.

-No te preocupes, solo necesitaras 3 puntos, no es una herida muy grande.- le dijo Alice de forma cariñosa mientras seguía sosteniendo la bolsa contra su cabeza.

-Gracias.- respondió y después sonrió. Parecía muy dulce.

-¿Recuerdas lo que paso?- le pregunte, Alice me miro con mala cara.

-Algo…un vampiro…me golpeo.-la chica abrió los ojos, dándose cuanta de lo que acababa de decir.- Digo, debe haber sido un asaltante, es que…vi una película de vampiros antes…- estaba asustada, de seguro pensaba que la creeríamos loca.

-No te preocupes, sabes que fue lo que te ataco- le dijo Alice.- Somos de su clase.-golpee a Alice en el hombro, la estaba asustando, me di cuenta de eso cuando se encogió entre las mantas y se alejo de nosotros hacia el extremo de la cama. Nos miro mas detenidamente, de seguro notándose de nuestra blanca piel y la hermosura excedida.

-Por favor…no me hagan daño.- susurro mientras ocultaba su cara y la escuchábamos llorar. Alice se acerco rápido y la abrazo.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte.- le dijo de forma suave, me acerque también para frotar su espalda- Déjame que te lo diga de la manera correcta.- continué Alice.- Somos de su clase, somos vampiros, pero no lastimamos a humanos, no bebemos su sangre, solo la de animales.- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Y que hay del otro?- dijo en voz trémula.- ¿El que me ataco?

-El no es de nuestro clan.- le respondí.- Llegue a tiempo no te preocupes, pero huyo después de que me le tire encima.

Ella levanto un poco la cabeza, permitiéndome ver esos ojos verdes húmedos.

-¿El trueno que escuche?- me miro- ¿Eras tu?

Sonreí y solté una risita.

-Si, lo golpee fuertemente, lamento si te asuste.- le dije.

-¿El Clan?...- dijo mientras miraba a sus manos, como si tratara de recordar algo.- Uds. Son el clan, los fríos.- Alice y yo nos miramos con cara de preocupación. Ella me miro fijamente.

-¿Bella?- me llamo, me quede helada por un momento- Eres tu ¿verdad?- me pregunto.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- le pregunte en un susurro. Ella se incorporo como si se hubiera aliviado al averiguar quien era. Alice seguía con una mano en su espalda.

-Jake.-comprendí todo cuando dijo su nombre. Ella si era su imprimación, solo podía contarle de nosotros y de ellos a su alma gemela, a nadie más.

-Me alegro que Jacob te haya encontrado.- fue lo único que pude decir. Todavía estaba un poco celosa, pero Jake se enojaría mucho si la trataba mal. La abrace pero la aleje despacio, su sangre todavía me era intoxicante.

-Soy June.- dijo con su suave voz.-June Carter.

-Bueno June, yo soy Bella Cullen y ella es mi hermana Alice Cullen.- miro a Alice con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió.

-Tengo que llamar a Jacob.- dijo, trato de pararse pero seguía un poco confundida, se tambaleo un poco hasta que Alice la agarro de la cintura y la trajo de nuevo a la cama.

-Cálmate June, recuéstate.- la acomodo en la cama- Espera a que llegue nuestro padre, el te revisara, después de que te cure podrás hablar a casa.

June hizo lo que Alice le dijo, volvió a ponerse la bolsa en la cabeza y cerro los ojos. Alice y yo decidimos ir abajo para no despertarla.

-Parece muy dulce.- me dijo Alice.- El perro tiene suerte.

-Alice.- le dije. No sabia que mas decirle, estaba un poco impactada, acababa de conocer a la imprimación de Jake.

-Bella, no te preocupes, el no se enojara.- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.- Al menos eso espero.

Fuimos interrumpidas cuando la puerta de nuestra casa cayó a nuestros pies.

-Malditos perros.- dijo en Emmet.

-Emmet, por favor cálmate.- le dijo Carlisle que venia detrás de el con Esme a su lado.

-No Carlisle, el tiene razón.- reprocho Rosalie que avanzaba a través de lo que quedaba de puerta.- Ahora tendremos que hacer viajes de aproximadamente 2 horas para alimentarnos.- se puso al lado de Emmet mientras frotaba su espalda para calmarlo.

De último entraron Jasper y Edward, parecían discutir algo seriamente. Me tire a sus brazos mientras lo besaba.

-¿Me extrañaste?- pregunto sonriendo.

-No tienes idea.- fue lo que le respondí.

Escuchamos un sonido fuerte detrás de nosotros. Lo primero que vi fue a la pequeña Alice tratando de hacer retroceder a su esposo que parecía un animal y estaba decidido a subir las escaleras.

Fue ahí cuando lo recordé. June. Las vendas con su sangre todavía estaban arriba.

-Jasper Cálmate.- dijo Alice mientras lo empujaba.

Edward y Emmet rápidamente fueron a su ayuda, agarraron a Jasper de los brazos y lo llevaron afuera lo más rápido posible.

Corrí al lado de Alice a reconfortarla. En el momento, ambas sentimos la mirada de los que quedaban en la habitación en nuestras espaldas.

-¿Nos quieren explicar que diablos fue eso?- pregunto Rosalie enojada. Levanto su bella nariz y se puso a olisquear, abrió los ojos al máximo. Esme también lo sintió, se tapo la nariz y salio afuera llevando a Rosalie del brazo.

Solo Carlisle quedo en la habitación.

-Chicas, explíquense.- dijo en voz calmada. Ambas contamos nuestra parte, lo que Alice vio y lo que yo hice.

El cerró sus ojos y asintió. Edward entro rápidamente por la puerta para pararse a mi lado.

-Iré a revisarla, ¿Alice?- ella lo siguió mientras subía por la escalera. Edward se quedo mirando el suelo.

-¿Estas enojado?- le pregunte mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-No.-suspiro.-Al contrario, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.- miro mi sorprendida expresión.- Controlaste tu sed tu sola, no me necesitaste.- me miro sonriendo.- Y salvaste la vida de alguien.

-¿Sabes quien es ella?- pregunte. El asintió con una mirada triste.

-De verdad espero que no se enfaden.- dijo pensativo.-Después de todo salvaste su vida.

-Si, pero fue uno de nuestra clase la que la ataco, y fue por mi culpa.- el me agarro de los hombros fuertemente.

-No Bella, fue su culpa, fue culpa de Alec, el sabe que tiene prohibido matar humanos en otra zona que no sea la suya.

Asentí con la mirada perdida.

-Por culpa de el, los Vulturis no vendrán por un tiempo, así que no fue tan malo dentro de todo.- dijo el.

Seguía con la mirada perdida.

-Edward.- le dije. El levanto la cabeza mirándome.- ¿Estaba bien Jake?

El sonrió, y me beso la cabeza.

-Mas que bien, ha estado muy feliz, principalmente por June.-lo mire confusa.- No deja de pensar en ella. También estaba un poco preocupado por ti.

-¿Por mi?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Claro, el piensa en ti como su mejor amiga y estaba preocupado de que el resto de la manada quisiera hacerte daño. Lo que no puedo negar es que uno o dos de ellos han pesado en hacer más que prohibirnos cazar por estas áreas.

Su mirada fue su suma preocupación en este momento.

-No nos harán nada ¿verdad?- pregunte.

-No, ni Sam ni Jacob quieren lastimarnos y por ser ellos los jefes, los demás no harán nada.- me respondió pero aun tenía una mirada preocupada.

-¿Entonces que pasa?

-Jacob pensaba mucho en ella, no lo culpes si cuando se entera reacciona de forma…no educada.- el eufemismo que utilizo casi me hizo reír. Agarro mi mano y me acerco a el.

-¿Por qué no vamos con Alice y Carlisle?- me dijo- Tal vez necesiten ayuda, además por lo que estoy escuchando de ella.- dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba.- Quiere que estés a su lado. Debemos de llamar a Jacob después de que Carlisle la cure.-temblé un poco ante la perspectiva de su propuesta.- Yo lo llamare, no te preocupes.

Nos encaminamos hacia nuestro cuarto, yo seguía un poco preocupada por todo, pero aun así me sentí feliz por Jacob, porque al final se había fijado en la chica correcta.

**Jacob Black POV**

Llegamos justo a tiempo en lo que solía ser la línea del tratado, aunque creo que seguirá siéndolo.

La cara de June apareció en mis pensamientos y no pude evitar aullar frente a su recuerdo. Sus caricias, sus besos, todo de ella inundaba mi mente.

-Jacob, por favor tengo un estomago y esta lleno.- dijo Leah en su manera sutil de decir las cosas.

-No te detengas por nosotros Jake.- escuche a Paul. Rápidamente empecé a pensar en otra cosa, lo que era algo difícil, pero no sabia en que pensar.

-Vaya, los dos se ven adorables desnudos jugando cuando niños.- dijo Embry. Solté un gruñido, lo primero que pensé fue en nuestras fotos juntas.

-Ya fue suficiente.- dije enojado.

-No nos culpes si en lo único que piensas es en ella.- dijo Leah.

-Por lo menos no te estoy reprochando nada de las distintas formas en que se ve Chad en ropa interior.-dije enojado.- Eso si que me dan ganas de vomitar.

Leah no dijo nada, solo se quedo callada.

-Presten atención todos.- dijo la imponente voz de Sam. Hicimos lo que nos dijo, pudimos ver a unas figuras acercándose.

Nos habíamos formado de la forma en que Sam nos dijo.

El y yo estábamos adelante, detrás estaban Jared, Paul, Embry y Quil. Luego Seth y Leah y a los lados por si había una pelea o algo por el estilo estaban Collin y Brady.

El clan se acerco cada vez mas, hasta que los vi a todos, menos a ella. El jefe del clan se acerco, junto con el otro, el chupasangre que servia de traductor y el macho rubio alto. Detrás de ellos se quedaron el grandote que entornaba sus ojos hacia nosotros y otras tres hembras, principalmente reconocí a la adivinadora.

-Venimos a discutir el tratado.- empezó el jefe del clan.

-Pedimos hablar con todos.- traducía Edward.

-Lo sabemos, ella no pudo venir.- reclamo en voz calma.

Bella no vino, me preguntaba si era por mi causa.

-Si.- dijo Edward.- Estaba un poco asustada.- respondió.

Solté un aullido que era de risa. Nunca le haría daño, se lo prometí, pero si estaba un poco preocupado por el resto de la manada.

-No queremos una batalla entre licántropos y vampiros. No hubiéramos regresado si pensáramos así de Uds. – continuo el jefe. Pronto vi como la adivinadora tenia la vista perdida frente a algo. Edward se dio la vuelta como si lo hubiera llamado y ella se fue corriendo, estaba por preguntar que había sucedido cuando escuche un montón de palabras y pensamientos enojados, principalmente de Leah y Paul.

-Han roto el tratado.- traducía Edward.- Nuestras antepasados lo pusieron porque pensaban en Uds. De manera diferente, pero solo demostraron que son igual a todas las demás sanguijuelas.-el macho grande empezó a apretar los puños enojado.

-Lo sentimos, hemos roto la promesa hecha a Ephraim y lo sentimos verdaderamente. Pero no iniciaremos una pelea.- dijo calmadamente.- Claro que si Uds. Quieren matarnos tendremos que defendernos.

Paul pensó en diferentes formas de hacerles pagar por romper el tratado, ambos Edward y yo gruñimos por sus pensamientos. Sam nos pidió orden, a lo que todos nos quedamos callados.

-No vamos a iniciar una pelea.- traducía el chupasangre.- Por ahora, pero han roto el tratado, así que los tendremos a prueba y vigilaremos a todo momento.- de repente Sam se irguió en sus pies alzando lo mas alto que podía su cabeza.- No podrán cazar por estas áreas, desde la extensión de la Push y Forks, el tratado se extiende, al igual que la línea, abarcaremos mas de ella. Si sabemos que están cazando animales por estos lugares, el tratado se romperá por completo y no evitare que alguno de la manada los dañe o que iniciemos la batalla.- traducía la sanguijuela con voz dura como si fuera Sam. El grandote detrás parecía realmente encolerizado, la hembra rubia estaba igual.

Pude sentir como una repentina calma nos invadía a todos, de seguro era procedente del macho rubio.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto el jefe del clan.

-Si, por ahora, tal vez le tengamos mas reglas, tienen que entender que el tratado es sagrado y al ser roto tenemos el derecho de imponer mas reglas si lo deseamos.

-Lo entendemos.- respondió el jefe.

-Muy bien eso será todo por ahora.- dijo el chupasangre.- Hasta luego.- termino, ellos se fueron rápidamente, nosotros nos quedamos asegurándonos de que se habían ido. Y June volvió a mi mente.

-Por Dios Jacob, la veras en menos de 5 minutos.- reclamo Leah enojada. Con eso fue suficiente, corrí hacia los arbustos y me transforme en humano de vuelta. Aunque fuera 5 minutos no podía aguantarme a Leah y a los demás, en especial a Paul y Embry recriminando mis pensamientos sobre June. Cuando volví, todos estaban en su forma humana.

Leah estaba con cara roja y enojada usando una camisa que le llegaba más debajo de las rodillas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque todos salieron de fase?.- pregunte.

-Nadie quiere saber de Chad en traje de baño con mi hermana.- dijo Seth a lo que todos se rieron menos Leah. Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, Seth corría detrás de ella.

-Eso fue bien.- dijo Quil.

-Si, si como sea.- reclamo Paul.- Creo que prefiero ver como piensa Leah en Chad antes que volver a ver a esos chupasangres.- me reí estrepitosamente.

-Yo prefiero ver como piensa Jake en June.- dijo Embry ganándose una manotada a su cabeza por mi.

-No me culpes si en lo único que piensas es en ella.-dijo enojado.

-Carrera hasta La Push.- dijo Quil y vi como el, Embry y Paul se alejaban a una rápida velocidad.

Sam y Jared se pusieron a mi lado.

-Créeme que te entendemos.- dijo Jared.- Paul también me sacaba de quicio con sus comentarios sobre Kim.- Sonreí de oreja a oreja, ellos si sabían como me sentía.

-No te he visto sonreír en mucho tiempo Jacob, es bueno saber que todavía tienes dientes.- me dijo Sam mientras se reía.

Comenzamos a hablar sobre ellas, sobre las cosas que nos hacían hacer, Jared no dejaba de decirnos como Kim lo arrastraba a clases de baile y Sam nos contaba que Emily lo tenía en la cocina enseñándole como hacer repostería. Se rieron por horas cuando les conté como June me llevo a comprar nuevos boxers diciendo que los míos se sostenían solo por la goma elástica.

Finalmente nos despedimos y yo corrí lo más rápido que pude a casa. Tanto hablar de ella me hizo extrañarla mucho.

Pero a medida que me acercaba no distinguía su olor.

-¿June?- la llame al entrar en la casa. Mi padre me recibió con una mirada confundida, me dijo que acaba de llegar hace 10 minutos, Charlie lo había traído.

-Creí que estaba contigo.- me respondió. Empecé a sentirme nervioso, la busque por toda la casa. Cada vez más preocupado.

Billy dijo que iba a llamar a Charlie para que saliera a buscarla en su patrulla.

Baje rápidamente a la playa, el corazón me latía a mil por hora. Distinguí su olor, nada nunca cambia ese olor a manzanas.

Lo seguí, note que se había detenido en ese árbol cuyas raíces salían como patas de araña blanca.

Seguí corriendo, su olor se extendía mas lejos de La Push, me condujo a la carretera, no muy lejos del acantilado.

Me acerque hasta los bordes de este, ella se había detenido ahí. Su olor se perdía y lo reemplazaba otro, el olor a vampiro. Mi corazón estaba listo para salir de su pecho. Sin pensarlo entre en fase, trate de seguir el olor del chupasangre que había estado cerca de ella, pero no lo encontré.

Volví hacia al acantilado y note algo que antes se había escapado de mi vista. Sangre. Y olía a June. El aullido fue desgarrador debió de haberse escuchado más allá de La Push. No ella no podía estar muerta…era imposible. Mi imprimación, mi alma gemela, mi June.

Estaba enojado, iba más allá de la ira, y se mezclaba con la tristeza de haberla perdido. Si fuera humano, la persona que hubiera pasado por ahí de seguro habría muerto por mi enojo.

-Vuelve a casa.- escuche la voz de Sam, entre mis sollozos de perro.

-Ella…-fue lo único que dije, los recuerdos me invadieron. Cuando la vi por primera vez en el bosque, cuando me despedí de ella. Era todo mi culpa, la había dejado sola.

-Jacob, ella no esta muerta.- me dijo Sam.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunte enojado.

-Si ella estuviera muerta, lo habrías sentido, hubieras sabido en el momento exacto en que ella dejo de respirar.-sus palabras tenían sentido, así era como describían las historias a la perdida de nuestra pareja.

-Iré a buscarla.- dije rápidamente.

-No.-me ordeno Sam.- Yo llamare a toda la manada y ellos las buscaran. Tú vuelve a casa, Billy debe estar muriéndose de preocupación por ambos tú y June.

-¿Esperas que me quede sentado sin hacer nada?- le reproche.

-Estas en un estado peligroso, podrías dañar a otros, lo siento. Vuelve a casa, te avisare si te necesitamos.- y se fue, no podía ir en contra de lo que el decía, el era el macho Alpha.

Llegue a casa y me cambie de ropa inmediatamente, no paraba de moverme de un lado a otro. Papa estaba igual de preocupado que yo.

Si fue uno de esos chupasangre nada me permitiría controlarme, mataría hasta el ultimo de ellos, ahora solo me importaba June.

El teléfono sonó, corrí hacia el casi tirando lo que había en mi camino para llegar a el.

-¿Sam?- pregunte.

-No, no es Sam.-reconocí esa voz era el chupasangre, Edward.

-¿Qué quieres sanguijuela? En este momento no tengo tiempo para cosas como tu.

-Esto es algo que te importara mucho ahora mismo.- su voz sonaba rara, como si supiera porque no podía hablar con el.

-Bastardo, te juro que si le tocas un solo cabello, te matare a ti y a todos los que estén cerca.- mis manos comenzaron a temblar, el debía de saber lo que sucedió, la mesa donde mi otra mano estaba comenzó a tambalear.

-Jacob cálmate, ella esta bien, solo un poco confundida, Carlisle acaba de revisarla, esta bien está descansando en nuestra casa.

La mesa se rompió por completo, solté el teléfono y salí lo más rápido que pude.

La casa de los chupasangres estaba lejos, me saque mi ropa y la ate a mi pierna.

Entre en fase en menos de un segundo. La mayoría de la manada ya estaba ahí y sabía lo sucedido.

-Asquerosas sanguijuelas, a uno de los nuestros.- grito enojado Paul. No tardaríamos tanto en llegar, estaba lejos, pero seguir ese olor que quemaba la nariz era fácil.

-¿La habrán convertido?- pregunto Leah. Le dije que se callara de manera tan enojada que no se atrevió a decir mas.

-Al cuerno el tratado si lastimaron a June.- replico Quil.

-Si, iremos directo a la batalla.- dijo Embry.

-Primero tenemos que saber si la lastimaron.- dijo Sam.

-Si, Jacob no inicies una pelea sin conocer todos los detalles.- le siguió Jared.

-No me importa si June los provoco para que la lastimaran, el punto es que lo hicieron y deben pagar por ello.

-Primera vez que estoy de acuerdo contigo Jake.- dijo Leah, Paul también dijo algo parecido.

Seguimos corriendo hacia la casa de los chupasangres, no dejaba de pensar en como iba a estar ella, si estaba asustada o lastimada o algo, mi paso se fue incrementando mientras pensaba en ella.

**June Carter POV**

Luego de que Alice grito a alguien que se calmara, trate de levantarme de la cama. Mi brazo ardía un poco, aun salía un poco de sangre de el que yo limpie con unas vendas que había cerca de la cama. Empecé a sentirme un poco mareada mientras recordaba todo, la cabeza me palpitaba a horrores, casi me caigo pero unos brazos helados me sostuvieron. Levante la mirada y vi a un hombre sumamente hermoso. Cabello rubio y ojos dorados.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto en suave voz musical. Ahí me di cuenta que el era uno de ellos.

-No lo se.- fue lo que respondí. Alice estaba a su par sonriente. El me llevo hasta la cama donde me sentó con cuidado.

-Yo soy el Dr. Cullen, pero puedes decirme Carlisle.- me sonrío yo hice lo mismo.-Tu eres June ¿verdad?- asentí lentamente.

-Dime June, ¿has experimentado ganas de vomitar?- me pregunto mientras que con su frió dedo revisaba mis ojos.

-No, solo me duele mucho la cabeza.- suavemente movió su mano hacia la parte de atrás de mi cabeza donde rozo levemente mi herida.

-No, no es una gran herida, pero tendré que ponerte puntos.- me dijo calmadamente.

-Tres.- respondió Alice mientras me sonreía.

No me importaba, me habían puestos puntos antes, pero si deseaba que Jacob estuviera aquí, o por lo menos Bella.

-Muy bien solo quédate quieta.- me dijo Carlisle, mientras empezaba a poner el hilo en la aguja.

Dos imágenes aparecieron ante mí, una era Bella quien me dio su mano para ayudarme y la otra era un chico muy lindo con cabello cobrizo despeinado. Me sonrió y se movió al lado de Bella.

-Bueno ya esta.- dijo Carlisle. No había tardado tanto y no me había dolido casi nada. Alice agarro todas las cosas con sangre y las quemo en un bote. La mire un poco confusa pero luego entendí porque lo hacia, era por mi seguridad.

-Te daré unas pastillas por si te duele mucho la cabeza, dentro de unos días podré quitarte los puntos.- le sonreí alegremente.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- me pregunto Bella.

-Mucho.- le conteste alegremente.

-Este es mi esposo Edward.- dijo trayendo al otro chico consigo. El estiro su mano que yo estreche felizmente.

-Mucho gusto.- me dijo.

-Igualmente.- sentí una mano en mi cabeza, cuando me di la vuelta Alice me sonreía.

-Tienes un cabello muy lindo, podría hacerte muchos peinados.- la mire confundida y le sonreí.

-Alice, ella no es una muñeca, déjala en paz.- le dijo Carlisle que agarro todas sus cosas y fue a tirarlas.

-Tengo que llamar a Jacob.- les dije. Edward se acerco a mí con cara de preocupación.

-Puedes esperar un rato mas, es que creo que deberías de estar conciente por completo cuando hables con el.- me sonrió.

_Me esta mintiendo, solo quiere demorarlo mas…_- pensé.

El me miro de forma rara.

-Si, trato de demorarlo.- abrí mis ojos, estaba seguro que solo había pensado en eso.- Yo…puedo leer mentes.- me dijo calmado.

-Tu… ¿Qué?- fue lo que pude articular. El se río y después me dijo:

-Algunos de nuestra clase, logramos expandir sentidos que cuando éramos humanos eran perceptibles.- lo mire confundida.- Toma a Bella por ejemplo, cuando era humana me era imposible leerle el pensamiento, ahora que es vampira, logra anular cualquier poder que los demás posean.- señalo a Bella con la mano que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-O sea ¿Qué cuando te conviertes en vampiros tus sentidos son mas agudos?- pregunte aun confundida, no podía creerlo.

-Si, exacto.- me sonreía.

-Wow…- exclame.- ¿Por qué no quieres llamar a Jake aun?- salte rápido a otro tema, en realidad deseaba escuchar la voz de Jacob nuevamente.

El dejo de sonreír y frunció el ceño. Alice se acerco a mi lado y me froto la espalda.

-Estamos planeando como decírselo, se va a enojar mucho y estamos preocupados que lleve las cosas a otro nivel.-Asentí a lo que dijo, lo entendía pero aun así…

-Yo creo que se va a enojar más si tardas mas en avisarle.- le dije a Edward.

-Tienes ra- la frase se corto cuando mas figuras ingresaron en el cuarto.

La primera que vi fue una mujer con rostro en forma de corazón que inmediatamente se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a acariciar suavemente mi cabello, me recordaba a mi madre.

-Soy Esme Cullen.- me dijo en suave voz. No pude evitar sonreírle y recostarme en ella, era tan dulce y su voz tan enigmática que no me importo no conocerla lo suficiente.

La otra figura era la de una joven hermosa, una de las más hermosas que he visto, larga cabellera rubia y ojos dorados, me miro y me sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. El muchacho que estaba a su par era igual de rubio que ella, el se quedo un poco lejos y solamente asintió con su cabeza hacia mi. Alice corrió a su lado para besarlo en la mejilla, le dijo algo que no entendí pero sonó como "Lo estas superando", el le sonrió y paso uno de sus largos brazos por su cuello.

La última imagen me recordó a mis hermanos, principalmente a los gemelos, tenia cabello rizado negro y era enorme. Se acerco a mi sonriente y extendió su brazo para que lo saludara, lo cual hice. El lo movió alegremente y se sentó a mi par, ocupando casi todo el lado de la cama.

-Yo soy Emmet Cullen.- dijo sonriente, su sonrisa era como la de mi hermanito, al igual que su actitud.

-Yo soy June Carter.- le respondí.

-Mucho gusto, ese de allá, el que esta sosteniendo la pared.- dijo señalando al chico que estaba con Alice que inmediatamente rodó sus ojos.- Ese es Jasper Hale, es un poco…inestable.-respondió riéndose, Esme lo miro de mala forma y el pronto se callo y siguió presentándome a los demás.- Esa hermosa chica que ves allí, la rubia.- señalo a la chica que dejo escapara una risa.- Esa es mi Rosalie, es hermosa ¿verdad?

-Mucho.- le respondí, si ella se pudiera ruborizar lo habría hecho.

-Y ya conoces a Bella, Edward, Alice, Carlisle, y Esme- mire a todo el que señalaba, Bella miraba a Edward que salio con un celular en su mano, Alice volvía a sonreírme. Carlisle acaba de entrar y rodó sus ojos a lo que decía su hijo, cuando mire a Esme que todavía estaba a mi par me sonrió de forma afectiva.

Cuando volví mi cara a Emmet, me miraba de forma rara como examinándome.

-¿Perdiste algo?- le dije, no quería sonar ruda, pero odiaba que me miraran de esa forma. Jasper se rió, Bella, Esme, Alice y Rosalie miraron con mala cara a Emmet que seguía mirándome.

-No, es que…

-¿Es que que?- pregunte.

-Debo admitir… que el perro tiene buen gusto en chicas.

-¡Emmet!- grito Esme.

-¡El no es un perro!- dije enojada. Rosalie se acerco a Emmet y golpeo su cabeza de un manotazo. Jasper trataba de aguantarse la risa mientras que los demás negaban con la cabeza.

-Ay, lo siento.- dijo Emmet.

-Bueno, démosle un poco de privacidad, hay demasiada gente en este cuarto.- dijo Esme.

Pronto solo quedamos Bella y yo.

-Lo siento, es un idiota pero la verdad es que es muy dulce.- trato de excusarse por Emmet.

-No importa esta bien.

Una puerta se abrió de la cual salio Edward, parecía preocupado.

-Ya lo llame, viene hacia acá y estoy seguro que casi toda la manada también.

Bella se asusto un poco.

-No te preocupes, Jake no les hará daño.- dije para reconfortarla.

Edward bajo con su familia para decirles lo que iba a suceder.

Volvimos a quedarnos solas, le frotaba la espalda para calmarla.

-Bella, estará bien, no te preocupes.

-Es que…no se que le diré.- dijo en voz triste.- No lo veo desde hace 5 años y ahora que nos encontramos va a ser porque uno de mi clase casi mata al amor de su vida.

Mis mejillas se encendieron un poco, hice lo único que se me vino a la mente, la abrace, y ella hizo lo mismo, nos quedamos así un rato hasta que escuchamos un estruendo abajo.

Ambas corrimos para ver que sucedía, ella obviamente llego antes que yo.

La escena era aterradora, por un lado podía ver a tres lobos, uno era negro como la noche, el otro de un color chocolate, estaban enfrentándose a Emmet y Jasper, escuche unos aullidos provenientes de afuera, no estaban solos.

El otro lobo, tenía a Edward en contra de la pared de la casa, parecía que iba a abrir su garganta. Carlisle iba a quitárselo de encima pero entraron más lobos a la casa, tenían acorralados a todos los Cullen incluyendo a Bella contra la pared mientras el otro lobo iba a atacar a Edward.

Edward lo empujo fuertemente y pude escuchar un sonido de dolor, el lobo se paro en sus patas de nuevo, esta ves para atacar a la yugular. Lo reconocí, era mi lobo rojizo, era Jacob.

-¡JACOB!-grite lo mas fuerte que pude, el lobo se dio la vuelta y me miro, sus oscuros ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Se separo de mi mirada para encontrarse con odio con la de Edward, ninguno de los 2 parecía dispuestos a detener la pelea, no sabia en que terminaría…

**Bueno aqui les dejo el chapter, larguito como el otro XD, quiero dedicarle este capitulo a belencullenss, ediyu, sil, cecy, ArtePop(que tiene mi permiso de hacer el trailer con tal de que despues me diga donde puedo verlo XD) gracias a uds y a sus reviews las ideas fluyen de mi cabeza para llegar al fic que leen!! )**

**¿Que pasara entre los vampiros y lobos? ¿Morira alguien? ¿Se veran involucrados el Clan de Denali y los Vulturis??**

**Esto y mas...en el proximo capitulo (propaganda de circo derechos reservados XD)**


	14. Control

**Los unicos personajes que me pertenecen son June Carter y los Telkstei (lean para saber quien son) Todos los demas son de la imaginacion de Stephenie Meyer**

**Capitulo 14: Control**

**Jacob Black POV**

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los chupasangres entre por donde solía haber una puerta junto con Quil y Sam, los demás se quedaron afuera por orden mía.

Al primero que vi fue a el, a la asquerosa sabandija cerca de uno de los sillones, inmediatamente me lance contra el.

Estaba dispuesto a cortarle la garganta, Sam y Quil tenían controlados a los otros 2 machos. Vi de reojo al jefe del clan acercándose a mi para sacarme de encima de su "hijo", por suerte Leah, Paul y Embry entraron después de que Sam se los pidió y acorralaron a todos los vampiros contra la pared. En sus pensamientos pude ver a Bella, pero eso no me importaba, no podían detenerme ahora.

El chupasangre me golpeo en el pecho estrellándome contra la otra pare, me saco el aire por un momento pero me recompuse preparándome para atacar a su punto débil, para desgarrarle la garganta.

-¡JACOB!-una voz me grito desde arriba, una voz que identificaría en cualquier lado, su voz.

Me volví para mirarla, allí estaba ella, sentí como si no la viera desde hace años a pesar de que solo fueron unas horas. June. Sus ojos verdes, su fina cara. Quería abrazarla tanto pero antes había que resolver algo más.

Me separe de su mirada, lo que me costo mucho porque no quería hacer nada mas que verla. Mire los ojos del chupasangre.

-_Si alguno de Uds. La lastimo los mato_.- fue lo que pensé, el me oyó, estaba por responderme pero yo salte hacia la escalera y me dirigí a ella. Cuando llegue arriba nos miramos por un momento y ella se lanzo a abrazarme. Sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello y sus dedos en mi rojizo pelaje. Olí su cabello, encontré ese olor inconfundible a manzanas, pero mezclado fuertemente con el de vampiro. Resople fuertemente, pero no quería que me soltara.

Ella se separo para mirarme a la cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto confusa.

-Cree que apestas.- dijo la voz del chupasangre. Gruñí fuertemente a su comentario. Ella se rió y volvió a abrazarme.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Jake?- dijo Quil.

-Yo digo que aun así deben pagar.- escuche a Leah.

Mire a June, ella no quería una pelea, yo tampoco, me separe de mala gana de ella y corrí afuera.

Salí de fase lo mas rápido que pude y me calce los pantalones.

Volví adentro, no me había tomado más que unos segundos.

Hice señal a Sam de que dejara al resto del Clan. El macho grandote se veía un poco decepcionado, parecía que estaba listo para pelear. Fue ahí cuando vi a Bella, si, ella estaba hermosa, pero sentí como si se hubiera perdido una parte de mi mejor amiga, no le dije nada solo nos miramos por un momento, ella bajo la mirada avergonzada. Me hubiera gustado decirle que todo estaba bien, pero su olor era repugnante y aun estaba enojado por lo sucedido con June.

-No fue uno de nosotros.- exclamo el chupasangre, mientras me miraba.

-Yo comprobare eso después.- le dije de manera fría.

June había bajado la escalera para eso. Una vez mas nos miramos ambos sonriéndonos, la alce en volantas y la bese por toda su cara.

-Jake…aire.- gesticulo, suavice mi abrazo pero no la solté, ella me abrazaba fuertemente también. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y no dude en besarla.

Uno de los lobos aulló como si estuviera enojado, era Embry, June se rió se separo un poco de mi y le palmo la cabeza.

Me acerque nuevamente a ella y la agarre de la cintura, era mi instinto el que me decía que estábamos entre enemigos y debía de proteger a mi pareja.

-Jake, esta bien.- trato de calmarme con su dulce voz.

-No, no esta bien.- replique mientras miraba a los chupasangres.

-Jacob, necesito que me escuches.- trato de decir Bella.

-No quiero escuchar nada ahora Bella.- mi voz se hizo furiosa cuando vi una venda en el brazo de June.- Quien de Uds. Fue, quiero saberlo en este instante.- reclame enojado.

June me agarro el cuello y luego hizo mi cara girar hacia la suya.

-Jake, ellos no hicieron nada, excepto salvarme.-me dijo con ojos suplicantes. No podía seguir enojado con esa mirada.

-Entonces que te sucedió.- le pedí que me contara en voz suave.

Y ella lo hizo, después de la nada la adivinadora y Bella contaron su parte.

Suspire tratando de calmarme después de escuchar como ese asqueroso vampiro la golpeo y después trato de convertirla.

-Todo esto es por su culpa.- dijo Leah entrando por la puerta con su larga camisa mientras señalaba a Bella, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que se había ido, también note que Sam, Jared y Quil se acercaban en su forma humana, Paul, Embry y Seth seguían en su forma lobuna, tal vez por orden de Sam en caso de que todo se tornara violento.

-Si no fuera por ella esas cosas no estarían sucediendo.- se fue acercando a Bella con una mirada enojada mientras arrugaba la nariz, al igual que ella.-Lo único que hace es traer problemas.- susurro. Antes de acerarse más a ella, la hembra rubia se puso en el medio y miro a Leah con cara enojada.

-Si tienes que decirle algo a ella, me lo puedes decir a mi.- le dijo fríamente a Leah.

-No creo que necesite una niñera, ya no es una bebe chupasangre.- le respondió. Ambas se miraron entornando los ojos y con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscar un hueso y dejas a los grandes hablar, perrita?- una risa por parte de ambos vampiros y licántropos se escucho.

-¿Sabes? Quizás lo haga siempre y cuando sea uno de tus huesos sanguijuela asquerosa.- la hembra rubia se veía lista para pelear, al igual que Leah. Se fueron acercando más la una a la otra hasta que sus caras casi se tocaban y ambas arrugaban fuerte la nariz.

-Leah, suficiente.- dijo Sam.

-Rosalie, cálmate.- el jefe del clan le advirtió a la hembra rubia, ambas volvieron a sus posiciones pero no dejaban de mirarse. En todo ese tiempo había mantenido a June a mis espaldas.

-Tenemos que discutir esto.- dijo Sam- Uno de los suyos a herido a los nuestros, no podemos dejarlo así nomás.

-Entiendo, pero no pertenece a nuestro clan.- respondió el jefe del clan.- Sabemos que no volverá por un tiempo, pero el punto es que lo hará, solo será para confirmar que Bella ha sido transformada, para nada mas, luego se Irán y no volverán. Pero yo no iniciaría una pelea con ellos, son mas poderosos de lo que creen.- termino de decirnos, June se abrazo a mi escondiendo su cara en mi pecho, Sam me miro, el sabia que este asunto dependía principalmente de mi.

-Cuando vengan, tendrán que explicarles los limites, no los quiero cerca de nosotros y mucho menos de June, pero si el llega a pasar la línea, quedara a nuestra merced.- dijo en voz alta. El jefe del clan asintió solo una vez.-Nos vamos.- Dije, los perros se movieron rápidamente, salieron de la casa y se fueron.

-Dr. Cullen, Carlisle muchas gracias.- dijo en voz suave mi June, ella era tan dulce.- Gracias a todos.- dijo mientras miraba a los chupasangres.

La cargue en mis brazos y me encamine a la puerta.

-¿Jacob?- la voz de Bella me llamo. Me di la vuelta abrazando con fuerza a June. Ella me miro y luego miro a June y sonrio.- Estoy feliz por ti, verdaderamente.- no sabia que contestarle, aun estaba un poco enojado. June me pellizco el brazo para que dijera algo.

-Gracias Bella.- fue lo que me limite a decir, me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino.

-Tendríamos que hablar en algún momento Jake, para ponernos a la corriente de los últimos años.- me grito mientras me iba. Solo asentí una vez y seguí corriendo.

-Jake.- me dijo June, la mira mientras seguía corriendo.

-¿Qué sucede cielo?- le pregunte.

-Ella en verdad te ha extrañado.- me dijo.- Deberían hablar.

-June, cielo.- dije tratando de explicarle.- Ella es un vampiro, mi enemigo natural.- le respondí tratando de hacerla entender.- La protegeré si, pero…no podemos ser igual que antes.

-Pero Jake, vampiro o no sigue siendo tu amiga, tu mejor amiga.- me respondió.- Solo prométeme que trataras de hablar con ella.

Suspire profundo.

-Te prometo que lo intentare.- pareció satisfecha con eso y sonrió.- Lo que no te puedo prometer son buenos resultados, después de todo ella apesta.- dije arrugando la nariz.- Al igual que tu, prométeme que te bañaras cuando lleguemos a casa.- dije sonriendo, ella se rió.

-Pues yo la verdad no puedo olerlos, al menos de la forma que dicen que huelen, ni a ellos ni a ti.- paro y se olio a si misma.- Ni a mi.

Reí fuertemente y bese su cabeza.

-Uff, me arde la nariz.- exclame y luego recordé otra cosa. Ya habíamos llegado, la deje en el suelo cuando llegamos a casa. Saludamos a Billy que parecía muy preocupado, June corrió a abrazarlo.

-June, no sabes el susto que me has dado ¿Estas bien?

-Si, Billy no te preocupes, solo unos rasguños aquí y allá, estoy bien.- respondió.- Iré a tomar un baño ahora mismo.- dijo sonriendo y se alejo hasta nuestra habitación.

-Cuéntame todo Jacob, pero espera primero llamare a Charlie para decirle que la encontramos.

Después de que papa llamo a Charlie, obviamente con el teléfono en la mano porque destruí la mesita en donde estaba, le conté todo. Parecía enojado, y no lo culpaba.

-Dios mío Jake.- exclamo.

-Lo se papa, lo se.- le dije asintiendo.

-¿Qué sabes?- pregunto esa dulce voz mientras se encaminaba hacia nosotros con su pijama lila y el pelo húmedo. Se sentó a mi lado y yo la abrace.

-Nada cielo.- la bese en la cabeza sin arrugar la nariz, ahora ella volvía a oler solamente a manzanas.

-Dios, ¿Qué le paso a esa mesa?- pregunto con la mirada a los restos de la mesa.

-Estaba preocupado- le dije. Vino a mi mente lo que estaba por decirle antes de que papa nos viera.

-June.- ella me miro.- Me quieres decir ¿En que estabas pensando cuando te fuiste sola a la ciudad?- sus mejillas se encendieron.

-Es que…Jake, estaba preocupada, estaba sola y esa película hizo que me preocupara mas así que decidí recorrer alrededores.- lo dijo tan rápido que capte solo algunas cosas.

-Espera, espera ¿Qué película?- fue lo primero que quise saber.

Sus mejillas se encendieron mas y miro a otro lado, con mi dedo índice la atraje de vuelta a mi cara.

-June.- le dije calmadamente.- ¿Qué película?- ella dudo por unos momentos y después dijo:

-"La Marca del Lobo"- Billy y yo nos miramos y estallamos en risas, ella a pesar de estar enojada, se unió a nosotros. Me encantaba el hecho de que no importaba que tan enojada pudiera estar siempre encontraba una forma de reírse, de alegrarse.

Bese su cabeza dulcemente. Papa y yo habíamos visto esa película junto con la manada, nos pareció tan tonta que ni siquiera vimos el final.

-June, sabes que todo eso es mentira, no tenias que preocuparte.- le dijo Billy.

-Lo se, pero fue el final lo que me perturbo.- Ambos la miramos expectantes por saber cual era.-Al chico que era el lobo le cortan la cabeza con una pala.- Volvimos a reírnos, mas leve esta vez.

-Además, no me sucedió nada en la ciudad, fue cuando volvía a La Push- dijo defendiéndose. Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Asquerosa sabandija.- dije en un susurro, ella me abrazo y oculto su cara en mi pecho, yo acaricie su cabello.

-No te preocupes June, nadie te dañara.- dijo Billy.- Ahora perteneces a la manada.- ella le sonrió cuando saco su cara de mi pecho.

-Tendrás que avisarnos antes de que salgas o te vayas muy lejos, si yo no estoy y papa tampoco, llama a Emily, Quil, cualquiera de ellos, prefiero que estés acompañada.- ella asintió.

Me estaba volviendo muy protector, pero era normal, ella era parte mía.

-Bueno, hora de dormir.- dije y volví a alzarla en mis brazos.

-Buenas Noches Billy.- saludo a papa, el hizo lo mismo y sonrió.

Llegamos al cuarto, la recosté en la cama, había tenido un largo día. Me acosté a su par, arropándola con cuidado, la abrace fuertemente y ella llevo sus brazos a mi cuello.

-Siento haberte preocupado.- me susurro.

-Esta bien cielo, solo ten mas cuidado.- bese su nariz, después a ella, por un largo rato. Descanse mi cabeza sobre la suya.

-Auch.- me aleje rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte.

-Los puntos.- me dijo sonriendo. Cerré los ojos, trataba de tranquilizarme cuando recordé lo que me dijeron los chupasangres. Cuando me contaron como se había herido.

Beso mi mejilla para calmarme, lo cual logro, le sonreí y le di un rápido beso, baje mi mejilla para que estuviera a la par de la suya. Los dos nos dormimos abrazados fuertemente.

A pesar de todo lo sucedido ella ya conocía a mi familia, incluso conocía a Bella y al resto de los chupasangres, la idea no me emocionaba, pero ya conocía mi mundo y yo conocía el de ella…Una sonrisa se expandió por rostro mientras me sumía en el sueño.

**Bella Swan POV**

-Creo que esa chica salvo la vida de todos.- dijo Rosalie, la miramos de forma extraña.- Si no fuera por ella, los perros se nos tiraban encima.- dijo justificándose.

-Me sorprendes Rosalie.- dijo Edward que me estaba abrazando.- Es la primera vez que veo que tratas decentemente a un humano.- los demás se rieron, pero el se quedo mirándola.- No puedo decir lo mismo de tu trato a los licántropos.

-Oye Edward, no la culpes, esa chica se lo buscaba.- dijo Emmet que se acerco para rodear la cintura de Rosalie y darle un beso en la mejilla. Recordé lo que ella había hecho, como había tratado a Leah.

-Rosalie, gracias por defenderme, en serio.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-No seas tonta Bella, eres de la familia, tiendo a proteger cosas que me pertenecen.- Si hubiera podido llorar, lo habría hecho, Rosalie era la mas difícil de ganarse, pero al fin lo habría logrado.

Escuchamos un sollozo proveniente de detrás de nosotros.

Jasper tenía una mirada rara, Alice empezó a acariciarle sus rubios cabellos. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta.

-Uy, Jazz lo siento.- le dije, mis emociones habían sido tan fuerte que habían llegado a Jasper.

-Esta bien Bella.- dijo mientras se recomponía.

-Tendremos que tener cuidado ahora, como saben el tratado sigue en pie pero nuestro territorio ha sido acortado, así como nuestras áreas de caza.- dijo Carlisle.

Escuche unos bufidos detrás de mí provenientes de Emmet.

-Escuchen a su padre.- dijo Esme y se aferro al brazo de Carlisle mientras este le sonreía.

-Iremos de caza dentro de unos días, hoy buscare áreas que estén lo mas lejos posible de Forks.- dicho esto se retiro a su despacho con Esme de la mano.

-Que pena que hayan desistido de pelear.- dijo triste Emmet.- Estaba preparado para practicar mi técnica de rompe huesos.

Lo golpee fuertemente en el brazo, vio mi cara de asombro y se arrepintió.

-Lo siento Bella, lo dije sin querer.

-Esta bien, solo no hables de peleas cerca mío.- Edward me tomo de la mano y subimos a nuestra habitación.

Aun seguía pensando en Jacob, como me daba la espalda mientras lo llamaba. Me recosté en la cama y mire al vacío, Edward puso uno de sus CDS y se recostó a mi par.

-El estaba muy preocupado por ella.- dijo respondiendo a una pregunta no hecha.- Pero no esta enojado ya, al menos no contigo.

-¿Estas seguro? June, es muy importante para el y Leah tenia razón, es todo mi culpa.

El se levanto y me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-No Bella, esto no es tu culpa.- dijo mirándome.- Esto es mi culpa, ellos no estarían aquí si no te hubiera dejado.- lo pare de inmediato.

-Edward Cullen, han sido 6 años desde eso, ya me tienes harta deja de culparte o te juro que tiro esta alianza y me voy.-el se rió, me beso y se acomodo de nuevo a mi lado.

- Edward, ¿en que pensaba Rosalie? Parecía centrada en algo, al igual que tu…- recordé como se había quedado mirándola.

-Ella piensa que June es exactamente igual a Vera.- dijo, recordé quien era Vera, su mejor amiga cuando era humana, a la que envidiaba por su esposo e hijo.

-Y ¿se parece?- pregunte sabiendo que el podía verla en la mente de Rosalie.

-Si…es casi un espejo de Vera, solo que en diferente época.- dijo mirando hacia el techo.- Por eso es que la trataba diferente, tu sabes como es ella frente a los humanos, pensé que como esta humana pertenecía a la manada la trataría de peor forma, pero ella cree que es la viva imagen de su amiga, incluso su actitud o lo poco que vio de ella.- me quede un poco sorprendida.

-Quiere saber mas de ella, saber si esta relacionada con Vera o algo así.- se quedo mirándome.- Tal vez podamos traerla, a ella y Jacob, así Rosalie sabrá quien es y tu te arreglaras con Jacob.- lo mire con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Estas dispuesto a soportar a un hombro lobo aquí?

-Por ti Bella, iría al infierno y de vuelta, creo que podré soportarlo con unos cuantos desodorantes.- reímos a lo que dijo.

-Aun así, no creo que quiera hablar conmigo.- dije en voz triste.

-June lo convencerá, ella quiere que sean amigos, le agradaste.- me dijo sonriendo.- Además sabe que a Jacob le gustaría volver a ser amigos.

-Bueno, pienso que tal vez podría hablarlo mañana…- pensante me quede mirando el techo.

-Bien, se que cuando lo hagas estarás mejor.- me beso la nariz, la frente y después la boca.

Así nos sumimos en nosotros mismos mientras la noche avanzaba para llegar a su fin y el amanecer se acercaba.

**June Carter POV**

Me levante temprano, era domingo, culpe a Jacob, ese habito todavía no se iba, el seguía durmiendo. Lo mire tratando de contenerme la risa por sus ronquidos, agarre una de mis lapiceras y comencé a picarle en la nariz con ella. Aguantarme la risa era difícil, en especial cuando el trataba de ahuyentar a lo que lo molestaba.

Tuve una idea magnifica, Corp. al baño y traje el tubo del dentífrico entero, con mucho cuidado lo apreté y puse la pasta dental en uno de sus dedos, aun no se despertaba.

Agarre mi lapicera y volví a picarle, el llevo su mano de vuelta a su nariz y quedo embarrado con la pasta, en cuanto la olio, se despertó, tenia una mirada confusa. Me miro, yo trataba de ahogar mis risas con una almohada. El sonrió y me miro.

- Eres un poco grande para esto, ¿Qué harás después? ¿Pondrás mi mano en un vaso con agua mientras duermo?- dijo sonriente con un poco de dentífrico como bigote.

Me tire encima de el para sacárselo de encima.

-Jacob, podría hacer que un tren pase encima de ti y aun así no te darías cuenta.- dije mientras me reía.

-Ja, ja que gracioso.- respondió irónicamente. Inesperadamente me agarro de la cintura y me dio vuelta para que el quedara encima mío.

-Veamos si a ti te gusta.- y comenzó a besarme en toda la cara dejando pasta con cada beso.

-Eres un lobo malo.- le dije sonriente, segura de que mi cara estaba verde y blanca en casi toda su extensión.- Tengo que castigarte.- le dije tratando de sonar seductiva. No pareció molestarle.

-Adelante señorita Carter, soy su esclavo.- me dijo. Salí de debajo de el y me puse encima otra vez.

-Voy a tener que…- le dije sonando seductiva.- Hacerte…- me acercaba cada vez mas a su cara.-COSQUILLAS.- empecé a darle golpecitos en los costados con la punta de mis dedos.

Los fui haciendo mas rápido y el no dejaba de moverse, trataba de detenerme pero sus risas no lo dejaban.

-June…detente…te lo advierto.- decía entre risas. Finalmente me baje de el pero seguí cosquilleándolo unos momentos mas, después corrí fuera de la habitación. Pase por la cocina donde Billy estaba preparando el desayuno.

-¡Billy auxilio!- grite mientras que me escondía detrás de el, los pasos de Jacob se escuchaban mas cerca.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto divertido Billy después de ver mi cara.

-Jake no tiene sentido del humor- dije riendo. Salí de detrás de el y me encontré con la mirada de Jacob divertida.

Un segundo después salía de la casa dirigiéndome a la playa, cuando sentí la arena en mis pies Jacob me había agarrado de la cintura y me había cargado en sus brazos.

-¡Jacob Black bájame en este instante!- dije riéndome.

-Nada de eso, ahora es mi turno de darte una lección.- se dirigía hacia el mar.

-Jake no te atrevas.- le grite pero el solo se reía.-Bájame ahora.- le dije.

-Como tú desees.- me dijo divertido y me soltó, el agua estaba helada en especial a la mañana.

-Jacob Black.- era lo único que podía decir.

-June Carter.- me respondió el sonriendo- Bueno, ahora no te tienes que bañar- estiro su mano para que yo la agarrara.

-Creo que me he torcido el pie.- le dije, el con cara de preocupación se bajo a mi nivel para tocarme el tobillo.

Agarre agua y arena entre mis manos y se la tire a la cara. El me miro con los ojos abiertos.

-Dije CREO, no que me había torcido el pie.- El sonrió y bajo su cara hacia la mía.

-Tienes suerte de que te ame.- me dijo, luego me beso, sacando con sus manos lo que quedaba de la pasta.

-Te amo también.- le dije, nos levantamos y yo me tire a su espalda a modo de caballito.

-¿A dónde quiere ir esta mañana Srta. Carter?- me pregunto con voz refinada.

-Vamos al salón, el desayuno ya debe estar listo.- dije tratando de sonar altanera.- Pero apúrese Black no tengo todo el día para estar en su espalda.

El se rió y me llevo a su casa haciendo sonido de cascos. Cuando llegamos, Billy ya tenía el desayuno listo y servido.

-¿Qué tal les fue?- pregunto sonriente.

-Digamos que empatamos.- dije Jacob riendo.

-Billy, no deberías haberte molestado, hoy yo haré la cena.- mire a Jacob esperando que dijese algo, pero estaba sumido en sus panqueques. Golpee su cabeza para que reaccionara.

-¿Ah? Ehhh…si, yo te ayudare cielo.- beso mi mejilla y los 3 empezamos con el desayuno.

Cuando terminamos, Jacob y yo lavamos los platos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- me pregunto.

-No se, que tienes en mente.

-Quil volvió cuando dormías y trajo la Harley, ¿te apetece dar un paseo?- dude por un momento.

-De acuerdo, pero Jacob te tratas de hacer el Evil Knivel y no te hablo nunca mas.- recordé la 1 vez que me subí a esa moto, Jacob iba al máximo, no me importaba me gustaba la velocidad, pero odiaba cuando trataba de hacer saltos o piruetas.

El se rió y me dijo:

-De acuerdo, te lo prometo.- puso una mano en su corazón, su mano aun tenia un poco de detergente por lo que se mojo el pecho.

-Bien, te creo.- terminamos de lavar y fui a darme una ducha. Jacob iba a preparar la moto cuando el teléfono sonó.

-No te preocupes cielo, yo atiendo tu ve a bañarte.- me grito desde el garaje. Hice lo que me dijo. No tarde tanto, realmente estaba emocionada. Decidí ponerme mis jeans oscuros, mi polera blanca, zapatillas negras y por supuesto el collar de Jacob.

Termine de secarme el pelo, hacia frío afuera por lo que no quería llevarlo mojado.

Entre a la sala para encontrarme con un Jacob serio, mirando hacia el piso.

Me acerque para sentarme a su lado y abrazarlo.

-Jake, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Es que…Bella quiere hablar conmigo, quiere que vayas también.- lo mire confundida.- En este instante.

-Bueno.- me levante mientras me acomodaba la ropa.- Vamos ¿Qué esperas?- el también se levanto y me miro seriamente a los ojos.

-No, June, tu no vas a ir.- me dijo.

-Si, si voy, si tu vas yo también.- le respondí frunciendo el ceño.

-No hay manera de que te lleve a la casa de los chupasangres otra vez.

-Jacob, ellos no me hicieron daño, ellos fueron los que me salvaron.- trate de convencerlo.

-No June, definitivamente no, aun me estoy preguntando si debo ir yo, pero es seguro que tu no iras.- me reprocho.

-Jake, no puedes decirme que hacer ya soy grande, no tengo 13 años.

-No me importa si tienes 70 años, no iras.- Lo mire enojada frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios.

-Bella pidió que fuera también, así que iré, no me importa si tengo que pedirle a un extraño que me lleve o si tengo que llamar a Bella misma para que venga a buscarme, iré.

-No June.- fue lo único que dijo.

-Si tu vas y me dejas sola, caminare hasta encontrar esa casa.- sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, recordando lo que sucedió la ultima vez que me deje sola. Pude ver tristeza en su cara. Lo abrace lo más que pude.

-June, entonces no iré.- me dijo ya mas calmado.

-Pero me prometiste que hablarías con Bella ¿recuerdas?- sus ojos se cerraron mientras suspiraba lentamente.

-Jake, por favor, no me pasara nada, lo se.- l beso mi cabeza.

-De acuerdo.- me colgué de su cuello y empecé a saltar como una niña cuando lo dijo.- Pero solo será por un momento, hay otras cosas que tengo planeadas para nosotros y ninguna de ellas incluye vampiros.-lo bese en la boca, estaba feliz, tal vez lograría arreglar las cosas con Bella, de algún modo.

-Iré a ducharme, espérame en el garaje.- me dio un rápido beso y se fue al baño.

Mientras lo esperaba en el garaje, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Corrí para atenderlo.

-¿Hola?- pregunte.

-June ¿Eres tu?- me pregunto una suave voz de mujer.

-Si, ¿Emily?

-Si, soy yo, ¿Estas bien? Sam me contó todo anoche.- suspire fuertemente.

-Si, estoy bien no fue para tanto…

-Ah bien, me alegro ya me había preocupado. Escucha, Sam tiene pensado en que todos volvamos a reunirnos hoy, para seguir contando historias y conocer a los nuevos mas ¿Qué te parece?

-Genial, ¿A que hora?

-Será a la hora de la cena, las chicas iremos antes a preparar toda la comida.

-Me parece injusto, ¿Qué harán ellos?- pregunte, no me pareció justo que las mujeres cocinaran mientras ellos no hacían nada. Emily rió.

-No te preocupes, los hombres se encargaran del postre, he estado dándole lecciones a Sam y quiere ver como son los resultados… Billy tiene un extinguidor ¿verdad?- me reí fuertemente.

-Además hablaran sobre el tratado y más.- continuo Emily.

-Bueno, me parece bastante justo.

-De acuerdo, iremos unas horas antes así que prepárate.

-De acuerdo. Adiós.

-Adiós June.- colgué el teléfono, me di la vuelta para encontrarme con un Jacob de pelo mojado que me miraba fijamente. Tenia puesta una camiseta negra de mangas cortas y los pantalones rasgados que tanto le gustaban.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto preocupado.

-No te preocupes, solo era Emily, ella y el resto de la manada vendrán esta noche. Las chicas haremos la cena.- dije mientras lo abrazaba.- Y a Uds. Les toca hacer el postre.- me aleje hacia el garaje riendo.

-¿Cómo? Pero yo no se cocinar muy bien.- dijo un poco preocupado.

-Tú no, pero por lo que Emily dijo Sam si…o algo por el estilo- nos reímos, el sabia porque de seguro toda la manada lo sabía.

Nos subimos a la Harley y nos encaminamos hacia los Cullen, trato de hacer unas vueltas peligrosas por el camino a lo que yo respondí presionándole los costados, las cosquillas no le dejaban hacer esas vueltas.

Cuando llegamos, me baje pero el se quedo arriba de la moto.

-June ¿no prefieres esperar al otro lado de la línea?- casi me lo suplico, rodé mis ojos, agarre su mano y lo lleve a la casa.

No la había visto bien antes, pero era enorme y muy bella. El arrugo la nariz cuando ni siquiera habíamos llegado a la entrada, la puerta volvía a estar en su lugar de siempre.

Toque la puerta tres veces y esperamos, Esme abrió la puerta con su cara maternal tan dulce, ella ni siquiera arrugo la nariz.

-June, Jacob, están aquí, por favor pasen, Bella los ha estado esperando.

Pasamos la puerta cuando Emmet aterrizo con un fuerte sonido en el piso de abajo, algunas cosas de la casa temblaron. Jacob se puso adelante mío en un intento de protegerme.

-Te dije que la agarraría Jazz.- movía entre sus manos una pelota de fútbol americano. Dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros, Esme estaba enojado lo miraba entornando los ojos.

-Perdón a mis hijos.- dijo mientras seguía mirando a Emmet.- A ambos, parece como si nunca les hubiera enseñado modales.-

Emmet bajo la cabeza avergonzado, se acerco a nosotros, Jacob se tenso mas.

-Hola June.-me ofreció su mano que yo logre agarrar después de apartar un poco a Jacob.-Jake.- dijo el dispuesto a ofrecerle su mano. Pero Jacob solo asintió.

Pronto vi a Rosalie bajar las escaleras y me miro sonriente, yo también le sonreí.

-Jake.- escuche una voz, era Bella, estaba de la mano con Edward. Trato de acercarse mas pero se detuvo cuando vio como Jake me protegía.

-Hola Bella.- fue lo único que respondió. Ella aun así sonrió.

-June.- me dijo, logre zafarme de Jacob para acercarme a ella y estrechar su mano, luego hice lo mismo con Edward. Fue en ese momento en que Jacob me agarro de los hombros y me atrajo hacia el.

-Jacob, no la dañaremos, te lo juramos.- dijo educadamente Edward, el lo veía con el ceño fruncido.- No, no lo haría.- respondió a una pregunta hecha obviamente por el.

-Jacob, ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto Bella. El asintió y se dirigió afuera conmigo de la mano. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-Pero a solas.-dijo mirándome.- No me malinterpretes June, es solo que…

-No, esta bien lo entiendo.- respondí, ellos necesitaban hablar.

Trate de irme pero Jake no me soltaba.

-Jake.- le susurre.

-No iras sola a una caza de vampiros.- rodé los ojos a su comentario.

-Por favor Jake, no empieces, necesitan hablar.- sacudí su mano para soltarme, lo cual logre, antes de entrar me abrazo y me dijo:

-Si, me necesitas, solo grita y si el chupasangre que lee mentes te molesta solo llámame y le romperá el cuello.- Me reí de a forma en que sonó.

-Estaré bien.- le dije y me adentre a la casa.

Rosalie y Alice ya estaban esperando, podía oír a Jasper y Emmet corriendo arriba. Vi a Edward tocar el piano, me sonrió, y yo hice lo mismo, Esme estaba leyendo un libro sentada en el sillón. Carlisle de seguro estaba en el hospital trabajando.

Rosalie me agarro del brazo, como si fuéramos amigas y me condujo a uno de los sillones mientras Alice nos seguía con pasos de bailarina.

-June, permíteme presentarme de la manera adecuada soy Rosalie Hale, me agrada conocerte.- me dijo dulcemente.

-A mi también me agrada mucho conocerte.- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Sabes eres muy linda.- me dijo a lo que yo me ruborice.

-Gracias, tu también.- seguimos hablando por largo rato de lo que fuera. Alice estaba detrás de mí haciéndome peinados, acababa de hacerme un rodete con palillos chinos y ahora lo estaba deshaciendo para formar mejor mis rulos con los mismos palillos.

-¿Cuántos son en tu familia?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Bueno, somos en total 5 hermanos yo soy la única mujer, luego esta mi madre, y mi padre murió cuando tenia 13.

-Oh Lo siento, no quise ser maleducada.

-Esta bien, no tienes que preocuparte.- le respondí, dolía un poco hablar de papa, pero no tanto, solo prefería que no preguntaran mucho de el. Jacob entendía mejor que nadie el porque. Saque de mi bolsillo unas viejas fotos pequeñas para mostrarle a Rosalie.

Se las di en su hermosa mano blanca.

-Estos son mis padres.- esa foto era vieja, acababan de casarse, se casaron en un parque, ellos eran un poco hippies en esa epoca, así que se casaron como ellos le decían "cerca de la naturaleza".

Mama tenia el pelo muy largo, le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura y tenia florecillas blancas por toda su larga cabellera.

Papa tenia una camisa muy holgada, en la que seguramente estaba muy cómodo y fresco, sus cabellos un poco enrulados, negros y largos estaban despeinados y llevaba un tipo de banda en la cabeza con colores térreos. También llevaba puesto un chaleco en los mismos tonos.

Ella se quedo mirando a papa por un rato, entornando los ojos. Le di la otra pequeña foto, esta era de todos mis hermanos, obviamente incluida yo. De izquierda a derecha se podía ver a Tommy sonriendo y pasando un brazo por mi cuello, yo riendo estaba muy feliz, Chuck que tenia en sus hombros a Robbie, este no tenia mas que 3 años, le tapaba un ojo a Chuck riéndose, y por ultimo Cameron tratando de hacer una de sus poses sexy.

Recuerdo ese día, Jake había tomado la foto, le había dicho que se acercara para que el también estuviera en la foto, pero el dijo que solo era para los hermanos Carter.

-¿Todos ellos son tus hermanos?-pregunto divertida Rosalie, mientras miraba detalladamente a la foto.

-Si.- le respondí riendo.- Todos esos gorilas son mis hermanos.

Cuando Rosalie vio la foto, sus ojos se abrieron y se acercaron más a la imagen de Robbie. La mire confundida. La música que tanto parecía llenar la habitación se había detenido.

-No, Rosalie, no es el momento.- dijo serio Edward a Rosalie. Ella lo miro enojada y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte mirando a ambos. Alice no parecía tan absorta en la conversación porque trataba de mantener mi cabeza quieta para seguir con el peinado. Esme levanto la mirada de su libro para mirarnos.

Rosalie me miro con ojos tiernos.

-Nada, es solo que…tu hermanito es idéntico a tu papa.- me dijo sonriendo.

-Si, ya lo se.- respondí sonriendo.- Creo que por eso es que mama lo nombro igual que a el, en principal por su memoria y luego por su parecido. Seguí mirando ambos Edward y Rosalie con expresión confundida.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente, entraron Bella y Jake. No parecían felices pero si mucho mas calmados que antes.

El estiro su brazo hacia mí con expresión apurada.

-Vamos cielo, tenemos que irnos, Sam y los demás llegaran antes y tenemos que bañarnos o no nos querrán ahí.- Edward rodó sus ojos al comentario de Jake. Yo me pare, Alice acomodo unos cuantos de mis rulos, me sonrió y yo me fui corriendo hacia el.

-Muchas gracias por todo.- les dije a los Cullen que quedaban sonriendo y Jacob me llevo a la moto. Antes de cruzar la puerta Bella le dijo a Jake: "Recuerda tu promesa", tendría que pedirle que me explicara todo mas tarde.

Nos subimos a la moto y condujimos en silencio. Cuando llegamos, me baje rápidamente para ir a la ducha, el agarro mi brazo y me estrello contra su pecho.

-Te amo June.- me susurro.

-Eso ya lo se.- dije riéndome.- Te amo también.

-Y yo también los amo.- dijo una vocecilla que reconocí como la de Claire. Nos dimos la vuelta y ahí estaba Quil con ella en sus brazos. Corrió a abrazarme y yo la alce.

-Yo también los amaría sino olieran tan mal.- dijo Quil, deje a Claire en el suelo y corrí a bañarme, Jacob me guiño el ojo y se quedo hablando con Quil mientras Claire bajaba a jugar a la playa. Tenia que saber de que habían hablado, no importaba como lo averiguaría.

Alec POV

Estaba acostado en uno de los sillones de mi habitación, de una forma estaba castigado, Aro se había enojado mucho conmigo. Me dijo que si iba a alimentarme que por lo menos lo hiciera en silencio, no menciono el hecho de que trate de transformarla…

Jane por supuesto mi querida hermana hacia todo lo que Aro le decía y por eso no me hablaba…

Esa chica, su sangre aun me hacia agua la boca, era maravillosa, siempre pensé que exageraban con eso de la tua cantante, pero su olor me pego sin darme cuanta, olía increíblemente bien, no pude evitar acercarme a ella, pero además de su sangre ella en si me parecía fascinante, por eso me había decidido a convertirle, y lo hubiera logrado sino fuera por esa estupida novata con la cual Aro estaba obsesionado, no solo me alejo de la chica sino que también anulo mi poder, estaba tan enojado que huí sabiendo la ira que me esperaba de Aro, dijo que ahora tendría que esperar mas tiempo para ver de nuevo a la nueva, a Bella, no quería mostrarse irrespetuoso con su antiguo amigo Carlisle…

Ojala pudiera verla a ella de nuevo, esos ojos verdes, ese sabor inconfundible…

-Alec, tienes visitas.- me interrumpió Félix. Lo mire confundido, que yo supiera las únicas personas que iba a visitarme eran los rumanos Telsktei, una pareja de vampiros muy interesantes, ella podía mover cosas con la mente, el no era especial pero nunca se separaban. Supuestamente me visitarían en 2 meses… pero no había nadie más.

-Quien quiera que sea dile que se apura mi tiempo es preciado.- Félix se rió y salio.

-No te preocupes, no malgastare mas del que necesito.- una voz de mujer me llamo, me di la vuelta para encontrarme con una hermosa mujer de pelos negros como la noche.

-¿Y quien eres tu?- pregunte enojado.

-Yo soy Irina, y creo que te alegraras de que mi presencia este aquí.- sonrió maliciosamente. La mire confusa, ¿Qué podía querer esta vampira?...

**Digan la verdad se quedaron O.o!! jejeje **

**Bueno quiero agradecer a belencullenss, ediyu, cecy, ArtePop, Yma Black, sus reviews me alegran la escritura (?) jejeje gracias a todos.**

**Tambien les quiero decir que capaz sea el ultimo capitulo que suba hasta dentro de 2 semanas, es que estoy con pruebas cuatrimestrales en el colegio y es mucho para estudiar, pero no los decepcionare, vere si puedo escribir algo, no lo garantizo... pero tratare sino, volvere en 2 semanas con un chapter que les hara caer la quijada!!**

**¿Cual es el plan de Irina? ¿Que fue lo que sucedio entre Jake y Bella? ¿Que pasa por la mente de Rosalie? y ?Que sucedera con June? (propaganda de circo marca registrada) ;) jejeje**

**Chau, Besos!!**


	15. Misterios

**Capitulo 15: Misterios**

**Bella Swan POV**

Mientras Edward me abrazaba, recordé cada parte de mi charla con Jake.

_Salimos de la casa, el estaba un poco perturbado por dejar a June con los Cullen, pero yo sabia mejor que nadie que no le sucedería nada…a menos que Alice quisiera una nueva Barbie._

_Casi no había cambiado, me di cuenta de eso cuando llegamos a la linde del bosque y nos miramos a la cara. _

_La verdad es que…el apestaba, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para que mi nariz se arrugara levemente, al igual que la de el._

_-Jake…no tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado.- le dije en voz baja. El miro hacia el piso, no quería verme._

_Esa era la verdad, me había convertido en el monstruo de sus historias, su peor enemigo, su único gran enemigo. Si pudiera llorar lo haría a mares… el me odiaba._

_-Bien, entiendo tu odio hacia mí…- le dije y me di la vuelta para volver a casa, pero una caliente mano me detuvo. Lo mire con los ojos abiertos._

_-No Bella, no te odio.- me dijo de forma dulce.- Nunca te odiaría aunque quisiera, eres mi mejor amiga.- nos miramos sonriendo el uno al otro después de que soltó mi mano._

_-Jake…- fue lo único que susurre antes de lanzarme a sus brazos. El correspondió mi abrazo, mi mejor amigo, mi sol._

_-Uff Bella, a diferencia de ti no puedo dejar de respirar.- me separe de el riendo._

_-Entonces ¿no me desprecias?- pregunte._

_-¿Qué?- rodó sus ojos.- No Bella, te dije que siempre iba a quererte, a esperarte tras bastidores ¿recuerdas?- me reí, lo recordaba perfectamente._

_-Pero ¿Por qué no me miraste o hablaste la ultima vez que nos vimos?- el se tenso, pero luego se relajo._

_-Bella, debes entender, estaba enojado con todos.- me respondió calmado.- June es lo mas importante en mi vida. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo por haberla dejado sola, con la manada por no dejarme ayudar a buscarla y principalmente con los de tu clase.- baje la cabeza cuando dijo esto.- Después de todo fue un vampiro el que la daño. Pero no era contigo en especial, prácticamente odiaba a todo el mundo.-Suspire aliviada y le sonreí, el hizo lo mismo, había olvidado esa sonrisa despampanante que iluminaba toda su cara._

_-Y ¿Qué has hecho los últimos 5 años?- pregunte mientras nos sentábamos en uno de los troncos viejos. Nos contamos todo, yo le hable del clan de Denali, el me hablo de la familia de June, cuando le pregunte donde y como la conoció recordé lo sucedido con la invitación._

_-Jacob en verdad lamento la gran idiotez de Edward, no quería hacer daño a nadie, al contrario.- el sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza._

_-En realidad tendría que agradecerle a tu chupasangre, nunca hubiera conocido a June si no fuera por el.- su sonrisa se extendió al decir su nombre._

_-Estoy muy feliz de que hayas encontrado a tu imprimación.- le dije sonriendo._

_-Yo también, pensé que nunca la encontraría, pero lo hice._

_-Suena a que estas muy feliz._

_-Lo estoy, ahora incluso más._

_-Y ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque he recuperado a mi mejor amiga.- respondió.- Pero, Bella si me muestro distante, tendrás que entenderlo, la manada no estará de acuerdo en que seamos amigos.-Asentí ceñuda.- No los culpes, Uds. Son nuestros enemigos naturales, no hay forma de llegar a un punto medio.- me puse un poco triste al escuchar esto, el trato de animarme.-Creo que se resolvería si no apestaran tanto.- así nos quedamos riendo y contándonos historias por un rato, contándonos el tiempo perdido. Note que sus sentimientos por June opacaban totalmente los que tuvo por mi una vez, así como los de Edward habían opacado los que yo tenia por el. Me alegre de que encontrara a su otra mitad, así como yo lo había hecho._

_-Bueno mejor volvemos, no lo tomes a mal, pero no confió en dejar a June con vampiros.- rodé mis ojos. Recordé lo que Edward me había dicho de June y Vera, antes de seguir, se le conté a Jake._

_-Por eso, ¿crees que podrías traerla mas a seguido? Seria lindo conocerla y verte a ti también.- el pensaba ceñudo._

_-Lo considerare, pero no te daré una respuesta, después de todo tu no te controlas muy bien todavía.- abrí mis ojos al máximo.- Se que eres nueva en…todo esto de ser vampiro.- golpee su brazo fuertemente._

_-Jacob Black, nunca la dañaría, se lo importante que es para ti.- reproche enojada._

_-De acuerdo lo lamento.- dijo. Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho, odiaba que todos esperasen que yo matara a alguien. Nunca dañaría a June, en especial ahora que se quien es y la conozco un poco, no dañaría a nadie. Debía de verme muy enojada o triste porque Jacob dejo de caminar para mirarme._

_-¿He herido tus sentimientos verdad?- pregunto. Yo no dije nada- Me suena a una promesa vieja que sigo rompiendo.- sonreí al recuerdo de esa promesa.-Lo siento, tratare de no hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Amigos?- pregunto._

_-¿Tengo otra opción?- respondí.-Si, amigos. Pero quiero que sepas que yo no dañaría a nadie, mucho menos a ella.- reclame levantándole el dedo índice como si lo estuviera regañando._

_-Vale, vale. Pero ¿todos los chupasan…eh digo los Cullen- rectifico a mi mirada- todos ellos se controlan?- recordé como Alice empujaba a Jasper para evitar que subiera las escaleras. Mordí mi labio, no sabia si contárselo, después de todo Jasper si se controlaba…al menos en parte. Pero Jacob era mi amigo tenia que contárselo._

_-Bueno…si, Jasper tiene algunos problemas pero sabe controlarse.- el me miro esperando una explicación. Y le conté todo, todo lo sucedido cuando Jasper olio la sangre de June, de lo que sucedió en mi cumpleaños, pero principalmente para defenderlo, conté su historia. Jacob parecía un poco enojado y respiraba profundamente._

_-Jake, el sabe comportarse, cuando no ve o huele la sangre, tienes que entender que el ya ha probado sangre humana y es mas difícil para el que para mi controlarse.- sus ojos se cerraron un momento y los abrió de golpe._

_-¿Esta en la casa?- pregunto._

_-Si, pero Jake- no termine de decirle nada, corrió lo mas rápido posible a la casa conmigo detrás de el. Abrió la puerta de forma apurada. Ahí estaban solo Esme que había levantado la vista de su libro, Edward que miraba ceñudo a Rosalie, ella estaba a la par de June y Alice detrás la peinaba._

_-Vamos cielo, tenemos que irnos, Sam y los demás llegaran antes y tenemos que bañarnos o no nos querrán ahí.- Edward rodó sus ojos al comentario de Jake. June se acerco a el y después agradeció a todos. Jake tenia mirada preocupada, le susurre a su oído "Recuerda tu promesa", no quería que ahora que éramos amigos nos peleáramos y después se fueron…_

-Bella amor ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto mi ángel, de seguro me había quedado callada por largo rato.

-Si Edward, no te preocupes.- el siguió mirándome.

-¿Te ha hecho daño?- sonaba un poco enojado.

-No, hemos llegado a un tipo de acuerdo. Pero no creo que quiera traer mas a June.- Rosalie se levanto tan rápido que tiro la silla donde se había sentado. Se acerco a mi decidida y con algo en la mano derecha.

-¿Por qué? No le hicimos daño. En realidad nos divertimos, ella es muy agradable y dulce. Solo huele un poco a perro, pero sigue siendo encantadora.- reclamaba enojada.

-Rose, el tiene miedo de que nosotros la lastimemos.- Edward respondió, era obvio porque no quería a June cerca de nosotros.

-¿Lastimarla? Estupido perro, ¿Quién la lastimaría?- pregunto. Emmet tosió de manera teatral, todos volvimos nuestra atención hacia el, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones y señalo con su dedo índice al piso de arriba donde estaban Jasper y Alice.

-Eso es ridículo…- reclamo ella.

-¿Lo es Rosalie?- pregunto Edward.- ¿Recuerdas lo que le paso a Bella en su cumpleaños o ayer cuando vino June? Además tu estuviste cerca de herirla esta tarde.- mis ojos se abrieron al máximo.

-¿Rosalie? ¿Es cierto?- pregunte anonadada. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como los míos.

-No, estas mintiendo Edward, yo nunca la lastimaría.- reprocho más enojada que antes.

-Ibas a bombardearla con preguntas acerca de su padre si yo no te detenía. Ese tema es de lo mas delicado para ella.- Rosalie bajo la mirada, yo no entendía mucho lo que sucedía hasta que Rosalie levanto la mano en la que tenia 2 fotografías.

-Rose ¿Qué es eso?- me contó de las fotos de la familia de June, después Edward relato a todos lo que sucedió cuando murió su padre, según el ella recordaba ese día cada vez que alguien mencionaba a su padre. Escuché sollozos detrás de mi que provenían de Esme, Emmet que estaba cerca trataba de reconfortarla. La historia era muy triste, si Rosalie, Esme y yo pudiéramos llorar…

-Por eso es que debemos de entender a Jacob.- dijo Edward, Rosalie parecía decepcionada, como triste.

-Pero aun así, Carlisle debe quitarle los puntos ¿no?- dije tratando de animarla.

-Eso puede hacerlo en el hospital…- murmuro Rosalie. Me sentía un poco triste yo también porque las probabilidades de que June volviera eran escasas.

-Rosalie ¿no pensaras devolverle esas fotos?- dijo Edward. Rosalie levanto la cabeza emocionada, ahora tal vez podría volver a hablar con ella.

-Tienes razón, la llamare mañana…mejor Bella llama a Jacob.- note que le costaba llamarlo por su nombre en vez de perro.- Te conoce mas dile que traiga a June, que Jasper no estará.- asentí para complacerla. Ella agarro a Emmet de la mano y subió las escaleras corriendo.

Edward me llevo hacia el piano donde ambos nos sentamos y yo me recosté contra el mientras tocaba sus bellas melodías.

Hoy había sido un buen día, mi mejor amigo había vuelto a pertenecer a mi vida…bueno en parte, pero lo importante era que estaba ahí, no necesitaba más.

Pero aun tenía una duda referente a lo de Rosalie…

-Edward.- lo llame, el volvió su cabeza hacia mi sin dejar que la melodía, que ahora era mi nana, se detuviese.

-¿Qué espera Rosalie obtener de June?- pregunte, aun no entendía lo que realmente quería ella con June.

El me miro tratando de pensar en una forma de decírmelo.

-Bella, como sabes Rosalie detesta lo que es, lo que somos, daría lo que fuera por ser humana, por volver a tener algunas de las cosas de su anterior vida.- Asentía a cada palabra de lo que ella decía.- Muchas veces se ha puesto a pensar en ella y Emmet en una casa llena de niños. Pero sabe que solo es una idea imposible, también piensa en su otra vida, en su familia no mucho porque principalmente la apreciaban por su belleza, pero una persona que vio más de lo que ella era fue su amiga Vera, su mejor y única verdadera amiga. Ella deseaba lo que Vera tenia, un esposo y un hijo, pero claro también añoraba mucho su amistad.- lo mire ceñudo.- De todas las cosas que desearía tener de vuelta Vera es la principal, una autentica amiga.

-Entonces, ella ¿cree que June es una manera de recuperar esa vida?

-Lo captas al vuelo.-dijo sonriente.- También piensa que es una manera de volver a ser humana o de acercarse a serlo.

-Pero ¿Y las fotos?- esa parte de la historia también me intrigaba, ella no dejaba de mirarlas.

-El hermano pequeño de June, es idéntico al pequeño de Vera, Henry. Si el corazón de Rosalie pudiera palpitar habría salido de su pecho cuando vio las fotos.- rió un poco y volvió su cabeza a las teclas.- La verdad es que toda la familia de June es muy parecida a la de Vera, me pregunto si estarán relacionadas…- se quedo pensando en eso. Volví a recostarme en su hombro, mi nana resonaba de nuevo en mis oídos tocada por el dulce ángel en el cual yo me recostaba . Rosalie si que quería ser humana, frente a casi todo. Ahora trataría de poner mas empeño para que Jake trajera a June.

**Jacob Black POV**

Me duche rápidamente después de que June había salido del baño, tenia que sacar todo ese olor dulzor de mi.

Después de cambiarme, me dirigí afuera, donde vi a June, como siempre hermosa jugando con Claire cerca de la playa.

Quil se había quedado mirándolas también.

-¿Te amigaste con Bella?- pregunto como si fuera otro tema de conversación.

-Si, algo así.- sonreí, estaba feliz, mi mejor amiga había vuelto.

-¿Llevaste a June? Jake, eso no es muy seguro.- asentí a lo que decía, el tenia razón, nunca mas la llevaría. No era Bella la que me preocupaba, eran los demás, no podía confiar en ellos, en especial en el macho rubio del que Bella me había hablado.

-No te preocupes, no pienso llevarla de vuelta.- dije serio. Papa salio de la nada trayendo consigo grandes paquetes de carne.

Quil y yo lo ayudamos rápidamente, June y Claire se acercaron también para ayudar, pero Claire se aburría muy rápido.

-Llévame de caballito.- le exigió a Quil quien en menos de un segundo la tenia en su espalda y corría por la playa.

Unos pequeños brazos envolvieron mi cintura.

-Parece que serán muy felices cuando ella crezca.- dijo June. Cerré mis ojos y sonreí, ella tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para besarme la mejilla.

Este era el mejor momento de mi vida, tenia a papa, a la manada, a mi mejor amiga, pero principalmente la tenia a ella, a June y nunca iba a dejarla ir.

-¿Te estas echando una siestita Jake?- pregunto riendo. Me di la vuelta rápidamente y le di un beso.

-Algo así.- le respondí. Papa había sacado la parrilla y le ayudábamos a acomodarla, cuando dijo:

-No se preocupen puedo hacerlo solo, los demás vendrán en un rato así que vayan a la playa.

-¿Estas seguro Billy?- pregunto June. El solo movió la mano para echarnos de ahí y nos dirigimos hacia Quil y Claire.

Mientras caminábamos se me ocurrió una excelente idea, alce a June en mis brazos, ella se sorprendió un poco al principio pero luego empezó a reír.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto sonriendo.

-No podemos dejar que Quil y Claire nos ganen.- respondí y corrí hacia ellos.

Así iniciamos una carrera los 4. June y yo ganamos 2 carreras y Quil una, pero principalmente era porque no quería ir muy rápido para no asustar a Claire. Cuando volvimos casi todos estaban ahí.

Sam parecía un poco enojado cuando Emily le paso varios utensilios de repostería y le puso un delantal floreado. Quil y yo nos reímos estrepitosamente de sus berrinches. June nos miro incrédula y agarro mi mano después de acercar su boca a mi oído.

-Recuerda Jake, tu también vas a cocinar.- la mire de forma extraña por un momento. Ella alejo su cara de mí y la dirigió hacia Emily.

-Emily trajiste más delantales ¿verdad?- mi cara se puso rígida con los ojos bien abiertos.

-June, no estarás esperando seriamente que me ponga esa cosa.- la mire dudoso.

-Jacob Black, las mujeres vamos a cocinar toda la cena y tu ni siquiera puedas hacer un tonto postre con un delantal.- me reprocho.- Esperaba mas de ti.- parecía desilusionada. No lo pensé 2 veces y me puse ese delantal amarillo que Emily me tiro. La sonrisa de June se extendía por toda su cara cuando me ayudaba a atarlo.

-Esto es un poco al revés ¿no?- dije.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, en la tele generalmente es el hombre quien ayuda a la mujer a ponerse el delantal.- Ella rió a mi comentario.

-También en la tele los hombres lobo se convierten en la luna llena.

-Touche.- le respondí rodando los ojos, ella tenia un buen punto, me di la vuelta y la bese. Pero a la mitad de nuestro beso, pude escuchar unas fuertes risas de cerca de nosotros.

Toda la manada, Jared, Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil y los demás se reían del atuendo de Sam y del mío. Creo que principalmente se debe a que el delantal apenas nos quedaba, estaban hechos para el tamaño de Emily o de June, por lo que en nosotros parecían baberos.

-oh Jared yo que tu no me reiría.- le amenazo June dirigiendo su mirada hacia Kim.

Así todos los hombres de la manada y Chad terminamos con los delantales en colores pasteles. June trataba de aguantarse la risa pero eso era inevitable, se reía tanto que contagiaba a los demás.

-Oye June ¿me ayudas con esto?- pregunto Embry. Le dirigí una mirada fría, el solo encogió los hombros mientras June se acercaba a atar su delantal. A Embry le encantaba molestarme, pero desde hace ya un tiempo que me pregunto si de verdad lo hace para molestarme. Cuando estábamos en fase a veces el a veces pensaba en June, a mi me enojaba mucho por lo que siempre terminábamos peleando…No, el no podía tener sentimientos por ella si sabia que June era mi imprimación, era imposible ¿verdad?...

-Ya estas listo.- dijo June.

-Gracias eres la mejor.- se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, yo me envare, me acerque a ellos rápidamente y lo mire enojado. June sabia lo que sucedía porque trataba de tirar de mi brazo con fuerza. Embry solo me miraba a los ojos entornando los suyos.

Por suerte Sam nos vio.

-Oigan los 2 basta, ya es suficiente, ninguno se escapara de hacer el postre así que vengan acá.- como era su orden no podíamos denegarle nada. El se alejo para ir junto con Sam.

-Jake, realmente eres un tonto.- me reclamo June.

-Pero ¡¡TE BESO!!- prácticamente lo chille.

-En la mejilla Jake, en la mejilla.- me dijo sonriendo.- De verdad eres un cachorrito celoso ¿no?- me pregunto sonriendo.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?- no estaba celoso…y si lo estuviera estaría bien. Ella era mía después de todo, Embry no podía ser tan estupido de intentar quitármela.

-Si, tu.- me dijo mientras me golpeaba en el pecho con su dedo índice.- Jake el es tu amigo ¿Por qué le peleas?

-¿Qué por que le peleo?- reclame incrédulo.- La verdad no se, puede ser porque… ¡Ah! Si, ¡porque quiere robarme mi novia!- le dije. Ella se rió y se colgó de mi cuello a lo que yo la mecía.

-No puede robarme, porque te pertenezco.- me dijo dulcemente, ahora lo que Embry hizo me parecía muy tonto. Ella me hacia verlo de otra manera, de la manera verdadera.

Agarro mi mano y me llevo hasta los demás, entramos a la casa donde las chicas se fueron, según ellas dijeron que este era el lugar de los hombres, ellas fueron a cocinar lo demás afuera.

-Bueno chicos, hagamos un postre.- dijo Sam entusiasmado y a la vez nervioso…Creo que papa tenia un extinguidor en algún lado.

Después de una hora tratando de hacer tartas, de las que yo no seria el primero en probarlas, tampoco June, empezamos a charlar sobre cualquier cosa mientras limpiábamos.

-Prefiero enfrentarme a todo un ejercito de chupasangres antes que volver a hacer una tarta.- dijo Jared a lo que todos nos reímos.

Habíamos encendido la radio, Paul y Quil discutían sobre las canciones que iban a poner. Sam veía como se cocinaban las tartas, estaba muy metido en ello, creo que no quería decepcionar a Emily.

Embry, Jared y yo limpiábamos la mesa. Chad bebía un refresco mientras que Seth jugaba con el celular último modelo de Chad, parecían ser buenos amigos, sin importar el hecho de que uno salía con la hermana del otro.

-¿Cómo va todo con June, Jake?- pregunto Jared.

-Excelente.- dije sin dejar de sonreír.

-Solo espera a que este sola conmigo.- dijo Embry.- Te dejara en menos de 2 segundos.

-Si lo hace será porque va a huir espantada.- le reclame un poco enojado, trataba de recordar lo que June me había dicho el era mi amigo. Jared se rió y Embry también.

-En serio Embry, cuando tú encuentras a tu chica le diremos a Seth o a Paul que traten de quitártela.- dijo Jared. Embry se puso un poco triste respecto a eso, dejo de sonreír y bajo la mirada.

-Oye, tío, no te preocupes la encontraras.- trate de reconfortarlo, sabia como se sentía, yo estaba seguro de que nunca la iba a encontrar y que iba a sufrir por Bella hasta que muriera, pero ella estuvo ahí cuando mas la necesite, cuando mas solo me encontraba…

Embry pareció volver a sonreír un poco pero no mucho.

-Si, lo se.- dijo.- Claro que si no la encuentro creo que podrías prestarme a June por un rato.- dijo sonriendo.

Trate de respirar calmadamente.

Inspirar, expirar.

_Todo estaba bien._

Inspirar, expirar.

_Recuerda lo que dijo June, el es tu amigo._

Inspirar, expirar.

_¡¿Amigo?! ¡¿Qué carajos?!_ _Estaba tratando de robarse a mi chica_.

Estrelle el trapo de limpiar contra la mesa, Jared me miro a los ojos y trato de alejarse un poco al igual que Embry, mis manos empezaron a temblar levemente cuando…

-Ahhhhhh.- un grito proveniente de detrás de mí. Todos nos giramos, Sam movió sus ojos de las tartas, Quil y Paul dejaron de pelear por la radio. Todos vimos como Seth se revolvía en el piso tapándose los ojos.

-Mis ojos, mis ojos.- dijo mientras se retorcía.- Estoy ciego.

Nos acercamos para ver que sucedía mientras Chad guardaba rápidamente su celular en su bolsillo.

-Seth ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sam mientras Seth se incorporaba tapándose los ojos.

-Dios mío que alguien tire aceite hirviendo en mis ojos. Cualquier cosa antes que esa imagen.

-¿Qué imagen?- pregunte.

-La de mi hermana y Chad…juntos.- nos miramos confundidos y después echamos a reír. Seth y Chad no se reían, es mas estaban enojados.

-Por favor, no necesito ver ningún tipo de documentación para saber cuanto…mi hermana y tú se quieren así que bórralo.- le ordena. Chad lo miro de arriba abajo.

-¿Disculpa? Nadie te dijo que vieras mis fotos privadas pequeñín.- exclamo, vaya su actitud si que era como la de Leah.- Además fue tu hermana quien las saco.- Seth volvía a retorcerse en el piso tapándose los oídos, nosotros no dejábamos de reír.

La puerta se abrió, y entro Leah, todos excepto Seth y Chad tratábamos de aguantarnos la risa.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto. Solo asentimos, ella entro y se encamino hacia Chad.

-La comida ya esta lista bebe, ¿Cómo va el postre?- pregunto mientras agarraba su cintura.

-Excelente.- después de decir eso se besaron de una manera…no muy cristiana en frente de todos. Seth salio de la cocina hacia la playa haciendo sonidos de arcadas, los demás no podíamos hacer mas que esperar a que ese beso acabara.

Cuando Leah alejo su cara de el, nos miro a todos de forma juzgante.

-¿Por qué no sacan una foto? Les durara mas.- dicho esto se fue.

No tardamos un momento en estallar en risas, me reí tanto que me dolía el estomago y me tire al suelo sosteniéndolo.

-Bueno ya vale idiotas, ya fue suficiente.- dijo Chad al tiempo que se sacaba el delantal y se iba. Un timbre sonó fuertemente.

-¡Mis tartas!- dijo Sam corriendo hacia el horno, mientras continuábamos riéndonos.

Asombrosamente, saco las tartas y se veían bien, no excelentes, pero mejor de lo que esperaba.

Todos nos sacamos el delantal y fuimos afuera donde las chicas habían preparado la mesa junto con toda la comida que se veía deliciosa.

Emily corrió a abrazar a Sam que la besaba y señalaba las tartas.

Chad tenía a Leah en su regazo, desde el otro lado de la mesa pude ver a Seth cerrando los ojos y acariciándose las sienes mientras repetía "No hay lugar como el hogar".

Quil, Embry y Paul traían unas sillas extras para los demás.

Jared y Kim se reían mientras miraban a Leah y a Chad, el de seguro ya le había contado todo.

June corrió hacia mi dirección cargando a Claire que jugaba con sus cabellos. June parecía un poco cansada, así que alce a Claire y la puse sobre mis hombros.

-Puedo ver la ciudad desde aquí.- exclamo riendo. Yo sostenía sus piernitas para que no se cayera y reía también. June se puso de puntas y me beso.

-Eres bueno con los niños.- dijo sonriendo.- Claro debe ser porque tu eres uno.

-Hay que conocer a los iguales.- le dije y la bese en la nariz.

Nos sentamos a comer la comida hecha por las chicas, estaba exquisito, Billy contaba anécdotas de cuando era joven, de cuando era lobo, hubo un momento en que Paul puso al máximo la radio y June empezó a cantar la canción, se levanto llevándome de la mano y acompañándola al son de la música.

Ella bailaba muy bien, pero esto no era un baile en realidad, era como ponerse a saltar ya que la música no era exactamente para bailar.

The world would be a lonely place  
Without the one that puts a smile on your face  
So hold me 'til the sun burns out  
I won't be lonely when I'm down

'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer.

Sam agarro a Emily y empezó a bailar con nosotros seguidos de Jared, Kim, Leah, Chad. Claire empezó a hacer pasos de bailarina mientras le pedía a Quil que la alzara.

I never doubted you at all  
the stars collide; will you stand by and watch them fall? (By and watch them fall)  
So hold me 'til the sky is clear  
And whisper words of love right into my ear

'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer  
Yeah when I got you  
Oh to make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together

A este punto todos se habían levantado y bailaban cerca de nosotros. Embry se acercaba demasiado, así que puse mis manos en la cintura de June y ella envolvió sus brazos en mi cabeza.

Looking in your eyes  
Hoping they won't cry  
And even if they do  
I'll be in bed so close to you  
Hold you through the night  
And you'll be unaware  
But if you need me I'll be there

Yeah I got you  
Oh to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer  
Yeah when I got you to make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together

**(Mcfly- I've got you)**

No dejábamos de mirarnos, yo no quería apartar la mirada, podía estar así por lo que restaba de mi vida. Pero claro, mis buenos amigos respondieron a ello empujándonos para separarnos.

Después de eso vino el momento de probar las tartas, June estaba por probar un pedazo cuando la detuve.

-Cielo, deja a Sam dar el primer mordisco.- le susurre.- No estoy listo para perderte.- ella se rió y se acomodo a mi lado. Sam fue el primer en probar las tartas, yo fui el siguiente, estaban bastante bien, por lo que deje a June comerlas.

Cuando empezábamos a limpiar sonó el teléfono de la casa, June corrió a atenderlo.

-¡Jake!- me llamo, corrí para atender, ella tenia la mirada confusa, se quedo a mi lado mientras atendía y puse mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Hola?

-Jacob tenemos que hablar.- dijo una voz que reconocí como la del chupasangre.

-¿Qué quieres ahora sanguijuela?- respondí como si ese fuera su verdadero nombre. June rodó sus ojos y yo alce mis hombros como respuesta, seguíamos siendo enemigos después de todo.

-Jake, por favor escucha.- esta vez era Bella.- Creemos que se acercan problemas.- me tense un poco.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?

-Alice dice que trata de ver si hay problemas con los Vulturis.- el pelo de la nuca se me erizo.- Principalmente trata de ver a Alec y si este tiene algo en mente.- mi mano comenzó a temblar, esa era la sabandija que había dañado a June.

-Bella ve al punto.- le reclame lo mas calmado posible.- ella suspiro.

-Alice no puede ver nada.- fruncí el ceño.- Dice que ve desaparecer el futuro de Alec.- me hele.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso Bella?

-No lo sabemos, pero porque no vienes mañana y lo conversamos.

-De acuerdo, iré con Sam.- le respondí.

-Trae también a June, Rosalie tiene algo que le pertenece.- Gruñí un poco.- Jasper no hará nada.- suspiro ella.

-Lo pensare…Adiós Bella.- colgué el teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupada June.

-Ahora te lo diré.- respondí.- A ti y a toda la manada.- La lleve de la mano mientras volvíamos con los demás. No tenia idea de que podía significar el hecho de que la adivinadora no viera a la otra sanguijuela, pero no podía significar algo bueno.

**Alec POV**

-Aun no entiendo tu plan, Irina.- le reclame.- Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte.

-Yo estaré más que feliz de respondértelas.- dijo ella calmada. Me quede mirándola un segundo, era muy extraña la situación en la que todo esto se había dado.

-¿Qué quieres lograr de esto?

-Venganza.- reclamo enojada.- Ellos mataron a Laurent.- por lo que ella me había dicho el era su compañero.

-¿Y que quieres hacer tu?

-Lo mismo que ellos me hicieron a mi.- rectifico.- Quitarles a su compañero.

-¿Las compañeras de los perros?- lo dije en tono de burla, a lo que ella asintió.- ¿Y por que tengo que ayudarte?

-Porque se la razón por la que estas "castigado" Alec.- me dijo.- Es por esa chica ¿verdad?- la mire con expresión confusa.- Todos los vampiros en Volterra hablan de eso.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nada?- pregunte enojado.

-Ella es la compañera de uno de los perros, de uno de los mas importantes.- mis ojos se abrieron al máximo. ¿Cómo podía un asqueroso perro quedarse con ella?- He convivido con Bella.- dijo su nombre como si le produciera asco.- Ella hablaba mucho de sus amigos licántropos, Después de que los Cullen se fueron yo lo hice también...- parecía que estaba obviando una parte de la historia.- Me aleje de mi "familia" y solo iba a donde mis pies me llevaban, imagínate mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que estaba en Forks, donde ellos viven. No me quede cerca de su territorio, pero tampoco me acerque hacia el lado de los perros, pase "inadvertida". Un día desde lejos vi a uno de los perros cargando a una chica a su hogar, ella parecía un poco lastimada, así que cuando vine aquí, me di cuanta de cómo nos relacionábamos Alec.- respondió sonriéndome.- ¿Tu la quieres verdad?- la pregunta me tomo desprevenido, la verdad si me gustaría tenerla a mi lado como compañera, ella era hermosa y su sangre exuberante y deliciosa.

-No necesitas responderme, lo veo en tu cara.- dijo ella.- A mi no me importa que le hagas, si la matas o la transformas, no me importa con tal de que su corazón deje de latir. Ayúdame con esto, mataremos a todas sus compañeras, a ella te la quedas tu.- dijo al final. No pude evitar una sonrisa, la idea parecía excelente, pero rápidamente la saque de mi rostro.

-Si Aro se entera de esto, no me dejara vivir.- le respondí.

-Tu y yo sabemos que a Aro le importa un comino lo que hagas mientras sea en silencio.- tenia un punto, ella tenia razón, a Aro no le importaba la desaparición de unas cuantas humanas mientras que su numero no fuera excedido…

-Pero Alice lo vera.- dije recordando a la otra Cullen, la que tenia visiones. Irina sonrió al máximo.

-No creo que lo haga.- dijo.- Sígueme.- hice lo que me dijo, no tenia idea adonde me llevaba, pero salimos de mis aposentos así como también de mi hogar, Félix y Demetri me dieron una mirada confusa pero yo solo asentí dejándoles saber que todo estaba bien.

Afuera ya había anochecido, las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas, solo unas cuantas personas que se dieron la vuelta para mirarnos, estaba acostumbrado, nuestra belleza era algo excitante y desconocido para los humanos.

Llegamos hasta una vieja casa que se encontraba alejada de todo y de todos. No conocía tanto a esta vampira por lo que me puse en posición defensiva por si intentaba hacer algo, a diferencia de Bella, esta no poseía ningún poder alguno, deshacerme de ella seria como quitarle un caramelo a un niño. Ella vio como me tensaba.

-¿De veras crees que una simple vampira yo podría con uno de los Vulturis de mas alto rango?- pregunto, sonreí a su comentario pero aun así no baje la guardia.- Ojala tu inteligencia fuera igual de fuerte que tu poder.- murmuro mientras entrábamos a la casa y subíamos unas escaleras que parecían a punto de caerse.

Entramos a una habitación sucia y vieja, al igual que todo lo demás en la casa parecía a punto de derrumbarse. En el medio había un colchón mugroso, encima de este, había un animal descomunal, parecía un perro pero del tamaño de un oso, esa era su idea matarme para culpar a los lobos, me encarame contra la pared apegándome lo más posible a ella y soltando un gruñido. La bestia no se inmuto, estaba durmiendo profundamente.

Irina se estaba riendo por lo bajo para no tratar de despertar al monstruo.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte aun apegado a la pared.

-Bueno, yo creo que es un lobo.- dijo riendo con suficiencia. Se acerco un poco al lobo y lo acaricio, hasta entonces no me había dado cuanta de que era completamente blanco, un bello pelaje albino, la bestia arrugo la nariz y se despertó, me miro con enojo pero se quedo al lado de Irina.

-Ella, es nuestra solución.

-¿De donde sacaste al perro?- pregunte enojado mientras me alejaba de la pared y me acercaba, la bestia gruño pero no hizo más.

-En Alaska también había historias de los esquimales y los vampiros. Los esquimales eran los protectores obviamente de los humanos…pero yo nunca había visto ninguno en Denali.- me contó mientras acariciaba a la loba, arrugue mi nariz, Irina y la bestia también, no olía mucho pero aun así lo hacia.- La encontré hace muchos meses atrás, después de que los Cullen se fueron a un viaje por Bella y Edward, no lo se… el punto es que unos cazadores iban a matarla y yo la salve, no mucho después volvió a su forma humana estaba completamente desorientada, hambrienta y lastimada cerca de la muerte, yo la cuide sabiendo que ella formaba parte de mi venganza.- se rió de su propio termino. Yo seguí mirándola confundida.- Alice Cullen no puede ver a los lobos en sus visiones, ni a ellos ni a los que estén cerca.- ahora entendía en parte su plan.

La bestia se movió un poco como si tuviera convulsiones, la parda piel desapareció y salio una piel tersa y cobriza.

La joven era muy linda, claro su belleza no se acercaba a la de los vampiros. Era alta, piel color cobriza pero parecía suave como la porcelana, unos ojos muy claros marrones me miraban, el pelo lacio y negro le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros. Sus ojos eran achinados pero aun así muy lindos y sus labios eran pequeños pero carnosos.

Irina la cubrió rápidamente con una sabana, la joven parecía disgustarle nuestro olor pero aun así se recostó contra Irina como si fuera su hermana. Me acerque para inspeccionarla de cerca, ella me dio una mirada de asco, yo le sonreí.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de este bello animal?- pregunte, escuche un gruñido de ella.- Perdón, esta bella dama.- ella siguió mirándome, luego a Irina que asintió.

-Ivy.- respondió en voz calma, la mire levantando las cejas.- Ivy Shade.- completo.

Ahora entendía por completo su plan, ella era nuestro cebo, nuestra esperanza de que el plan de Irina se llevara a cabo desde un principio hasta el final.

**Les dije o no le dije que iba a tratar de subir uno en los examnes?? Cumpli con su promesa porque me es muy importante mi palabra y por sus reviews!! No sabia si subirlo o no pero estoy muy feliz por haber apro****bado psicologia!!**

**Asi que les dejo, espero les guste.**

**Quiero agradecer a: Andii(apurate en alcanzarnos), belencullenss, ****chechu, Sil, Ediyu, Yma Black, kari-uchiyama(una nueva lectora!!), sus reviews son los que me animan a escribir cada dia, muchas gracias!!**

**Y por supuesto a ARTE POP, este capitulo te lo dedico a vos!! Vi el trailer que hiciste de mi fic y solo puedo decir que ME ENCANTO, todo todo, me gusta mucho a la actriz que elegiste para hacer de June!! Y cuando pusiste imagenes de Underworld (pelicula que amo) me volvi loca, ****me encanto...(llora, se suena la nariz con un pañuelo largo rato, lo tira pero no cae en el basurero**** XD) No encuentro palabras suficientes para agradecerte por haber hecho el trailer.**

**Desde el fondo de mi corazon muchiiiiiiiisimas gracias ) A quien quiera verlo, entren a mi profile, clickeen en mi nombre, al final de todo esta la direccion para verlo.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias a todos!!**

**Creo que el sig capitulo estara el domingo, todavia sigo con examenes y el sabado planeare el capitulo!!**

**Bsos**


	16. Llantos

**Capitulo 16: Llantos**

**Bella Swan**

Rosalie estaba sentada en uno de los sillones golpeando sus dedos contra el respaldar, desde que le dije que tal vez Jacob iba a traer a June ha estado muy impaciente, andando de aquí por allá arreglando todas sus cosas, cambiándose la ropa y hasta compro algo de comida para cuando ellos llegaran.

Jasper y Emmet se habían ido de caza después de que Rosalie prácticamente le rogara a Emmet que se llevara a Jasper lejos pr unas horas. A Jasper no le importo a pesar de que toda la familia ya había ido de caza el día anterior.

Alice parecía un poco extraña más de lo que usualmente era ella. Como no podía ver nada de Alec estaba muy impaciente y trataba de averiguar las diferentes razones por las cuales su futuro desaparecía. Carlisle decidió quedarse para poder hablar con Sam y Jacob acerca de lo que estaba por suceder, Esme estaba sentada junto con Alice que trataba de confortarla, para ella todo esto era demasiado extraño, en especial ahora que Jasper no estaba.

Edward y yo estábamos abrazados en el sillón grande, ambos leíamos un libro que el sostenía con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra me abrazaba. De vez cuando me besaba la cabeza y me susurraba palabras de cariño, aun no comprendía que podía haber hecho para ser tan afortunada de tenerlo a mi lado a todo momento, las palabras no eran suficientes para explicar los sentimientos que me inundaban al estar junto con el.

Se escucho un fuerte suspiro, seguido de eso Rosalie se levanto rápidamente y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro mientras miraba el reloj.

-Rosalie cálmate, estarán aquí de un momento a otro.- dijo Carlisle al tiempo que se acercaba a Esme y la rodeaba con un brazo, ella le dio una calida sonrisa y volvió hacia Alice.

-Ya lo se.- reclamo un poco enojada.- Es solo que no quiero que lleguen ellos justo cuando Emmet y Jasper vuelve de cazar.- explico.- Porque si no el tonto perro se llevara a June lejos del peligro.- Rosalie se tapo la boca al instante.

-Jasper no es ningún peligro.- dijo Alice en voz calma.- Se que no la dañaría.

-En realidad eso no lo sabes Alice.- repuso Edward, gire mi cabeza hacia el, pero no me miro seguía con su mirada en el libro, después de un momento levanto la vista y vio como todos estaban expectantes de su próxima respuesta.

-No puedes ver el futuro cuando hay licántropos Alice, no podrías saber que va a suceder.- Alice parecía lista para pelear cuando se quedo mirando un punto fijo y se callo.

Rosalie se acerco a Alice.

-Lo siento, no quise decirlo.- Alice le sonrió y volvió a quedarse muda, mirando de mala forma a Edward sabiendo que el tenia la razón.

Un olor hizo que mi nariz se arrugara, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Llegaron.- dijo Alice.

Rosalie corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió antes de que pudieran tocarla. Todos nos paramos de nuestro asiento esperándolos.

-Hola June.- respondió felizmente Rosalie.- Sam, Jacob.- saludo a los siguiente, ninguno de nosotros podía verla o a los otros, pero escuchamos cuando se acercaban.

Fue ahí cuando los vi, Rosalie estaba a la par de June, obviamente, June sonreía muy feliz, a ella no parecía importarle estar en una casa de vampiros, me recordaba a mi, de seguro tuvo una gran pelea con Jacob para que lograra traerla.

Vestía pantalones oscuros y un sweater celeste un poco apretado que le quedaba como vestido, su largo cabello parecía desordenado, los rulos del final estaban entrelazados unos con otros, debía de haber mucho viento afuera, me detuve en un collar, nunca me había puesto a pensar en el antes, pero siempre lo llevaba puesto, era muy hermoso, blanco y tenia grabado la playa en el…Mire a mi brazalete, el que Jake me había hecho, eran muy parecidos, tal vez el le había hecho el collar a ella.

Jake y Sam ambos vestían lo mismo, pantalones jeans cortos que parecían desgastados, nada mas. Cuando Jake me vio me dio una sonrisa fugaz que después desapareció, entonces recordé lo que me dijo de mostrarse distante hacia conmigo, aun así le sonreí de vuelta, a el y a June y Sam.

-Buenas Tardes.- saludo Carlisle a Sam.

-Buenas Tardes.- respondió el.- Tengo entendido que creen que problemas se acercan.

-Exacto, pero primero por favor siéntense, lo hablaremos todo.

Y eso hicieron, Sam y Jacob se sentaron en el sillón grande, June se estaba por sentar con Jacob pero Rosalie la agarro de un brazo y se la llevo hacia el otro lado de la habitación, pude escuchar un gruñido de Jacob.

-Amor mejor ve con Rosalie, me preocupa lo que puede querer hacer yo me quedare con los demás para discutir el problema.- asentí, le di un beso en la mejilla y me aleje hacia las chicas, Alice y Esme también habían decidido quedarse ahí.

June se había sentado en el banquillo del piano y coloco sus manos en el pero no toco ninguna pieza. Rosalie no dejaba de observarla, como si estuviera maravillada con ella. Golpee su costado para que no la mirara tanto, eso hacia que cualquiera se sintiera incomodo. June se dio la vuelta y me miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes y sonrió felizmente, yo le devolví esa sonrisa y me senté a su par.

-¿Sabes tocar?- pregunte.

-Si, no mucho pero algo, soy mejor con la guitarra.

-Vaya.- exclame sorprendida.- El piano es de Edward, yo no se tocar nada.- dije riendo, ella se unió a mis risas. Rosalie se acerco hasta nosotros.

-¿Por qué no tocas algo?- le dijo.

-Oh no, no se si debería.- la miramos confusa.- Están hablando en la otra habitación y el piano no es mío.- nos explico.

-No te preocupes, no les va a importar.- le dijo Rosalie.

-Si, y a Edward no le molestara.- respondí tratando de convencerla. Ella sonrió y suspiro.

-De acuerdo. Pero hace mucho que no toco así que no esperen mucho.- hizo sonar sus dedos y luego los presiono contra las teclas del piano. Su forma de tocar el piano estaba lejos de Edward, pero aun así la melodía era muy bella. Reconocí la pieza al instante, era la 7 sinfonía de Beethoven, un poco lúgubre pero muy linda, solo la toco un momento y después cambio rápidamente a otra que también pertenecía a Beethoven, era "Para Elisa", muy bella, siempre me había gustado, recuerdo como cuando era pequeña abría mi caja de música solo para escuchar esa melodía…

-Eres excelente.- exclamo Rosalie a lo que June se sonrojo.

-Comparado con Edward soy desastrosa.- dijo mientras posaba sus dedos y terminaba la última nota.

-No, en serio eres muy buena, me encantaría escucharte con la guitarra.- dije sonriendo.

-Si, la próxima vez que vengas deberías traerla.- dijo apresurada Rosalie, yo golpee su hombro, se estaba adelantando a los hechos.

-Tratare de hacerlo.- respondió alegre June.- Oigan ¿Dónde están los demás? La casa esta muy silenciosa, demasiado desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí.

-Oh Jasper y Emmet se han ido de caza.- respondí obviando el resto de la historia.

-Es por mi culpa ¿verdad?- dijo tristemente June, se había dado cuanto, no podía creerlo, aun como vampira no sabia mentir muy bien.

-En realidad es por culpa del perr...digo de Jacob.- Rosalie verdaderamente no sabia como expresarse. June esbozo media sonrisa.

-Solo lo hace por protegerme, pero si les causo demasiados problemas no volveré.- los ojos de Rosalie salieron de sus orbitas.

-¡No!, no nos causas problemas, es que…Ay soy muy mala para expresarme.- dijo mientras suspiraba.- Es solo que a Jasper le cuesta un poco mas que a los demás controlarse, pero lo hace muy bien, Jacob no parece entenderlo, no quise decir que preferiría que no vinieras.- Rosalie tartamudeaba un poco no pude evitar reírme ella, June también se unió a las risas y poco después también Rosalie.

-Pero creo que si estuviera aquí en estos momentos no tendría ningún problema.- Inquirí, ambas se quedaron expectantes para mi respuesta.- Hueles a perro, no le gustaría algo que huela de esa manera.- Rosalie golpeo mi brazo fuertemente, estaba por reprocharme cuando la risa de June se interpuso.

-Tienes razón.- dijo felizmente mientras sonreía. Sabia que no se iba a enojar, June no parecía ser el tipo de chica que se enoja por cualquier cosa. Continuamos hablando por unos minutos mientras los demás discutían el problema. Rosalie saco las fotos de su bolsillo y se acerco para entregárselas.

-Oh me había olvidado que las tenias.- dijo June.- Gracias.

-No hay de que.- respondió Rosalie.- Tu familia me recuerda a alguien que yo conocía.- dijo mientras miraba fijamente a June, quien guardaba las fotos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Si? ¿A quien?- pregunto June no prestándole demasiada atención al asunto.

-A una vieja amiga, se llamaba Vera.- miro a June mas de cerca pero esta no respondió a nada.- Tenia un hijo llamado Henry.- ahora June se detuvo un momento y miraba fijamente al piso.

-¿Sabes quien es?- Rosalie inquirió rápidamente, no sabia si detenerla o no.

-No, digo nunca lo conocí pero ese era el nombre de mi abuelo.- dijo con voz triste, en cambio la sonrisa de Rosalie se extendió por su cara.

-¿Por parte de tu padre?- cada vez sonaba mas excitada que era lo contrario de June.

-Si.- respondió cortante.

-¿Se parecía a tu padre? ¿Ojos azules y pelo negro ensortijado? ¿Cuántos años tenia cuando murió?- June cada vez agachaba mas su cabeza, ese era el momento.

-Rosalie ya basta.- le dijo con voz fuerte.

-No Bella necesito saber.- se dio la vuelta y volvió hacia June cuya cara no podía ver porque la había ocultado tras su cabello.

-June, necesito que me digas algo, cuando vi las fotografías creí darme cuanta del parecido entre tu padre y tu hermanito, son iguales a Henry, por favor te lo pido dime algo, ¿A dónde se crió tu padre? ¿No recuerdas el nombre de su abuela? ¿Te lo menciono alguna vez?- Rosalie no termino de decir la frase porque June se levanto rápidamente y golpeo sus dedos contra el piano haciendo que las teclas hicieran un sonido tétrico.

-No, no lo se.- dijo fríamente y se fue corriendo de la habitación, yo la seguí, Rosalie se había quedado con la mirada perdida.

June abrió la puerta de la casa y la cerro fuertemente detrás de ella, pude ver lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos. ¡Maldita sea Rosalie!

Cuando me di la vuelta tenia a Jacob enfrente mío, me empujo a un lado y se fue corriendo detrás de June.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- pregunto Sam, todos se habían levantado con cara de confusión, excepto Edward que presionaba con sus dedos el tabique de su nariz, el ya sabia lo sucedido.

-June…ella no se siente bien.- fue lo que me limite a responder. Sam frunció el ceño.

-De acuerdo, nos vamos ahora.- dijo serio asintió en dirección de Carlisle.

-Si algo pasa se lo avisaremos.- dijo este, luego Sam se fue de la casa, cuando abrí la puerta para que se fuera pude ver a Jacob abrazar fuertemente a June mientras esta lloraba contra su desnudo pecho, la lluvia los empapaba por completo…

-Bella ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Alice mientras se acercaba a mi, justo Rosalie entro al cuarto con la mirada baja.

-Pregúntaselo a ELLA.- dije señalándola con el dedo. Estaba enojada con rosalie, había herido a June a pesar de que Edward le dijo que no preguntara sobre su padre y yo le advertí que no lo hiciera. Ella estaba muda, por lo que Edward contó a los demás lo sucedido después dio una mirada fría a Rosalie.

-Bien hecho Rose.- dijo enojado.- ¿Por qué no insultas a su novio también?- pregunto sarcásticamente. Ella seguía mirando hacia abajo.

-Ay Rosalie, creí haberte enseñado mejores cosas que esas.- dijo Esme.

-Ahora va a haber más problemas con los licántropos.- dijo Carlisle.

-No lo creo.- respondió Edward.- Ella no quiere que haya guerra o nada parecido, pero creo que no va a volver.

Me puse un poco mas triste, Jacob se enojaría mucho conmigo, yo ya estaba enojada conmigo debería haber detenido mas a Rosalie, debería haber hecho algo mas, me sentía muy culpable.

-No es culpa tuya, no seas tonta.- me dijo Alice, dirigió su mirada a Rosalie.- Rosalie verdaderamente eres vanidosa, no te importa nadie mas que tu misma.- Ella seguía con la mirada baja pero después la levanto para mostrar unos ojos oscuros.

-¿Qué quieres que haga Alice? A diferencia de ti yo si conozco mi pasado y extraño lo que era, extraño lo que es sentir, extraño a la persona que solía ser.- gritaba fuertemente.- Tal vez mis padres no me pusieron en un manicomio pero no les importaba mas que a los tuyos.- Alice bajo la mirada rápidamente.- Odio ser esta cosa que soy que nunca cambia o tiene hijos o nada. Así que discúlpame si trato de recuperar un poco de lo que era, discúlpame si no soy como tu que arreglo todos mis problemas porque puedo verlos.- ya se estaba saliendo de línea, me acerque a ella rápidamente y le propine una buena cachetada, ella se quedo mirándome atónita parecía lista para golpearme.

-Ya es suficiente.- dije enojada.- Sabemos que es lo que te sucedió, sabemos que odias lo que somos, pero no arruines la vida de los otros para tratar de conseguir lo que quieres.- ella me miro enrarecida, luego corrió a su habitación y estrello la puerta tan fuerte que algunos objetos de la casa se tambalearon.

Carlisle y Esme suspiraron y se fueron al despacho de Carlisle.

-Gracias Bella.- me dijo Alice al tiempo que me abrazaba.- Ella estará bien, tengo que hablar a Jasper.- se alejo mientras sacaba su celular.

Edward corrió a mi lado y sostuvo mi mano.

-¿Qué tan malo fue para June?- pregunte.

-Muy malo, odia verdaderamente cuando le preguntan sobre su padre, pero sabe manejarlo, solo que no puede cuando hacen mas de 5 preguntas a la vez.- suspire profundamente.

-¿Y Jake?- me atreví a preguntar.

-No lo se, su mente estaba enredada entre los problemas de la manada, pero cuando vio a June lo único en lo que pensó fue en ir a socorrerla.- decidí dejar de lado ese asunto por lo menos un momento.

-¿De que hablaron?- pregunte cambiando de tema. Edward me llevo hasta el sillón y volvió a abrazarme.

-Principalmente si alguno de ellos planeaba hacer un viaje a Europa, creemos que tal vez por eso Alice no veía nada, pero toda la manada se esta quedando en La Push, así que no sabemos muy bien que sucede, Sam cree que tal vez Alec encontró la forma de volver nulas las predicciones de Alice, pero eso no explica porque desaparece.- termino y suspiro cansadamente.

-Alice ¿vio algo de los Vulturis?

-Si, vendrán a visitarnos dentro de más o menos 3 meses, a menos que cambian de opinión a último momento.

-¿Pero no ve a Alec? El debe estar tramando algo por si solo, Aro tendría que hacer algo.- el sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

-La verdad, es que si Alec hubiera matado a June, y tu nunca la hubieras salvado, si nunca hubieras sabido que estaba en peligro, a los Vulturis no les hubiera importado la muerte de una humana, mientras que no fueran demasiadas, a ellos no les interesa tanto el orden. Solo les interesaba esconder el secreto ¿Recuerdas la pelea de hace 5 años?- me estremecí un poco y asentí.- Bueno, ¿recuerdas como ellos llegaron cuando ya todos estaban muertos? Eso sirve para demostrar que solo les interesa su superioridad, los humanos son como una parte de su cadena alimenticia.- asentí levemente, tenia razón, no les preocupaba que su favorito matara a unas cuantas personas mientras no se pasara.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto.

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Charlie? Me llamo hace algunas horas, después quiero hablar con mama, extraño su voz.- el sonrió y me llevo de la mano hacia el auto, tenia tantas cosas en mi mente, Jake, los Vulturis, Alec, ¿Quién dijo que ser vampiro simplificaría las cosas?

**Jacob Black POV**

June estaba recostada en nuestra habitación, habíamos llegado hace apenas unos minutos, aun escuchaba sus sollozos, me sentía completamente impotente, no podía ayudarla, no me dijo nada durante todo el trayecto, solo se limito a llorar. Sabia que tenia que ver algo con los asquerosos chupasangres, ¿Por qué la lleve? Era lo que me seguía repitiendo una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

-Jake, vamos.- me dijo mi padre mientras íbamos afuera, el tampoco sabia que hacer.

Afuera corría un viento muy fuerte, estaba toda la manada afuera esperándome.

-Jake ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto preocupada Emily a quien acababa de ver detrás de Sam.

-No lo se…no quiso decírmelo, pero se que es culpa de las sanguijuelas.- dije enojado.

-Iré a verla.- Emily corrió adentro de la casa, tal vez ella podría hacer algo mejor que yo.

Bajamos a la playa todos, Embry me miraba de forma cortante como si me odiara. Quil estaba igual de preocupada que yo, Sam estaba al frente pensante mientras miraba al océano. Leah y Seth parecían discutir sobre algo y los demás se limitaban a quedarse callados.

-Eres un verdadero idiota ¿sabes?- soltó Embry de repente, todos se volvieron a verlo.

-¿Qué?- pregunte atónito.

-Ella es tu imprimación, supuestamente tienes que protegerla frente a todo y ¿se te ocurre llevarla a una casa de vampiros?- me dijo fríamente.

-Embry, se que hice mal.- respondí calmado.- pero aun así eso es un problema entre June y yo, no tienes porque meter tu nariz en esto.- el soltó un bufido fuerte.

-Lo cierto es que te molesta saber que tengo razón.- dijo levantando la voz, Embry nunca era una persona temperamental, en cambio siempre había sido el tímido, ahora parecía desafiante, y la verdad si el tenia razón lo cual me enojaba mas.

-Cállate.- le espete fríamente.

-June estaría mucho mejor a mi lado.- susurro en forma baja pero lo suficiente para que lo oyera.

Me acerque mas el, tanto que nuestras narices casi se tocaban. Sam parecía preocupado y se fue acercando a nosotros.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunte mis manos estaban temblando.

-Creo que me escuchaste, al menos yo no la haría sufrir.- con eso basto, entre en fase casi sin notarlo y me balance sobre Embry, el me empujo con fuerza al tiempo que también entraba en fase.

Cuando lo hice pude ver sus pensamientos, y me envare incluso mas porque la cara de June estaba en ellos, nos revolcamos por la playa en un intento de desgarrarnos la garganta, por suerte Sam nos ordeno que nos quedáramos quietos, Embry corrió hacia el bosque en donde se perdió.

-Lo siento Jake.- fue lo que pensó antes de volver a su forma original pero aun así no volvió a reunirse con nosotros.

Paul me tiro unos pantalones, todos se dieron la vuelta mientras salía de fase y me ponía los pantalones.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Jared.

-Si, excelente.- respondí irónicamente.- Mi novia no deja de llorar y no puedo ayudarla y mi mejor amigo quiere a mi novia, estoy estupendo.

-Jacob, no creo que Embry quiera a June.- dijo Sam.- Te entiendo también la he visto en su cabeza, creo que esta enojado porque no encuentra a su imprimación y le gustaría que June fuera la suya porque le agrada, pero nada mas.- suspire fuertemente eso no arreglaba todo pero si lo aminoraba un poco.

-No te preocupes tío.- dijo Quil mientras me palmeaba la espalda.

-Bueno, empecemos la reunión.- dijo Sam, todos nos sentamos en la arena y empecé a contar a los demás lo que Carlisle nos dijo en su casa.

No prestaba mucha atención, ya lo había escuchado.

Mis pensamientos estaban con June, si solo me dijera que era lo que sucedía podría ayudarla, pero ella no hablaba y ahora estaba Embry que quería a June, no de la misma forma que yo, pero si de otra…No era un buen día para Jacob Black…

**June Carter POV**

Ese vacío había vuelto a abrirse, esa parte de mis recuerdos que incluyan a papa, sentía un nudo en la garganta y en el estomago, solo quería llorar nada mas, no quería que los demás me vieran, ni siquiera quería decírselo a Jake que el mas que nadie me entendería pero no estaba de humor para contar lo sucedido y para que se enojara con Bella, no quería eso, solo quería llorar un poco, estar sola.

Cuando en mi familia se mencionaba a papa, no me sentía tan mal, recordábamos los momentos felices, pero cuando alguien mas lo hacia sentía como mi pecho se apretaba un poco y me hacia difícil respirar, nunca olvidaría a papa, eso era obvio, pero sentía como si fuera mi culpa su muerte, odiaba el hecho de que no pude verdaderamente despedirme de el o darle un ultimo abrazo, eso siempre rondaba mi cabeza.

La puerta se abrió despacio, alguien entro y se sentó a un lado de la cama.

-June, Cariño.- la voz de Emily me sorprendió pero aun así, no me moví de mi posición. Ella acaricio mi pelo delicadamente y pasaba su mano por mi mejilla. Cuando lo hice sentí la forma de sus cicatrices contra mi rostro, unas líneas deformadas que rozaban mi cara, extrañamente me reconfortaban pero aun así no estaba lista para hablar.

-¿No quieres algo?- Negué con mi cabeza, solo quería un tiempo a solas. Emily se fue de la habitación pero la escuche hablar con Billy en la cocina.

La almohada estaba empapada, esperaba que se sacara para cuando Jake volviera…

Escuche un sonido en la ventana, como si alguien la tocara débilmente, me levante para ver a Embry en la ventana, tenia cara de preocupación, me hice señas para que abriera la ventana.

Yo le hice ademán con la mano para que se fuera, pero después puso una expresión de perrito mojado en la cara que logro sacar una fugaz sonrisa de mi cara y me levanta para abrir la ventana.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte mi voz sonaba engripada.

-Quería ver si estabas bien.- dijo inocentemente.

-Pues lo estoy, te puedes ir.- empecé a cerrar la ventana cuando el la detuvo.

-¿Quieres escaparte de aquí por unos momento?- me pregunto. La verdad si quería hacerlo, no quería que fuera con Jake porque odiaba que me viera llorar tanto así que decidí que a Embry no le molestaría verme derramar algunas lagrimas. Asentí lentamente.

-¿No se enojara la manada?- pregunte procurada no quería traerle problemas a Embry.

-No…saben que no quiero estar en la reunión.- dude por un momento ¿y si Jake se preocupaba?- Estarán un buen rato hablando ahí abajo así que no te preocupes.

Asentí nuevamente y comencé a salir por la ventana cuando Embry me detuvo.

-Primero ¿podrías pasarme unos pantalones de Jake?- se sonrojo un poco, yo escondí una sonrisa y le di los primeros que vi.

Me ayudo a bajar de la ventana y después me alzo como tantas veces lo había hecho Jake.

-¡Embry!- le reclame- Yo tengo pies.

-Conozco un lugar perfecto en el bosque pero esta lejos y por lo que se de Jake, tardaremos si vas a pie.- suspire fuertemente y asentí.

Corría casi a la misma velocidad de Jake, excepto que Jake era mas rápido, pero no dije nada, me gustaba este silencio.

No había pasado mucho tiempo con Embry antes y cuando lo pasaba vivía hablando de chicas, pero este silencio entre nosotros fue bueno para mi…necesitaba un poco de silencio.

-Bueno llegamos.- dijo alegremente.- Todos abajo.- me puso en el piso de forma suave. El lugar era maravilloso, se podía ver todo el bosque desde ahí, estábamos encima de una gigante roca.

-¡Vaya! ¿Tu lo encontraste?- pregunte.

-Si, lo vi de reojo cuando caminaba por aquí.- dijo al momento en que se ponía a mi lado, solo ahí note un arañazo en su brazo.

-¡Embry! ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunte mientras tocaba su brazo.

-¿Qué? Ah…tuve una pelea.- dijo mirando hacia el piso.

-¿Pelea? ¿Con quien?

-…con Jake.- mis ojos salieron de sus orbitas.

-¿Por qué?- Embry y Jake peleando…no me lo imaginaba, supuestamente eran mejores amigos.

-Por ti…- dijo en voz baja y desvió la mirada.

-¿Por mi? ¿Qué hice yo?- pregunte inocentemente.

-No hiciste nada, fue el, te puso en peligro y te lastimo.- sacudí mi cabeza.

-¿Crees que Jake me lastimo?

-Se que lo hizo.

-Embry, estas confundido de pies a cabeza. Jake no fue el que me lastimo, en realidad nadie me lastimo.

-Pero el te llevo a la casa de los vampiros.- me corto con voz endurecida.

-Porque yo se lo pedí Embry, el nunca quiere llevarme, además no te preocupes no pienso volver.- se acerco mas a mi.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?- inquirió, no me sentía bien con contárselo a el en vez de Jake, pero la verdad era que ahora necesitaba desahogarme.

-Es que…Rosalie se mete en los asuntos de los demás.- dije muy rápido, que no sabía si me entendió.

-¿Quién? ¿Cómo?- no había entendido nada.

-Rosalie es una de las vampiras del clan Cullen.- le explique.- Ella empezó a preguntarme sobre mi familia…mas exacto sobre mi padre.- baje la cabeza y luego lo mire.

-Entiendo.- me dijo, pensé que iba a tener que explicarle todo desde que murió papa.

-¿Lo entiendes? ¿Cómo?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Jake a veces piensa en eso.- todo se volvió claro para mí, ellos podían leerse las mentes cuando eran lobos.-Maldita vampira.- dijo en un susurro.

-No Embry, no es su culpa, tengo que aprender a lidiarlo y dejar de hacer líos.- reí amargamente.- Esto solo muestra lo madura que soy.- dije sarcásticamente.

-Si eres madura June.- dijo serio.

-Bueno, no se so creerte en eso pero te agradezco que me hayas alejado de los demás, creo que lo necesitaba.- me acerque y lo abrace, de verdad estaba agradecida, a veces uno necesita alejarse de los problemas aunque solo fuera por un momento.

Yo estaba lista para soltarlo, pero el no, sus manos descendieron un poco más debajo de la mitad de mi espalda…

-¿Embry?- pregunte.

-¿Si?

-No estoy tan agradecida.- le dije de forma rápida y lo empuje un poco para aparatarlo quito sus manos de mi cintura y las puso en mis brazos.

-June…tengo que decirte algo.- el tono de su voz no me gustaba, me ponía un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que…me gustas, me gustas mucho.- me quede helada, ¿Qué debía contestar?

-Embry, también me gustas pero no de esa manera.- el asintió y bajo la cabeza.- Lo siento, pero no me imagino con nadie que no sea Jacob, tienes que entender.

-Ojala pudiera…- respondió el.

-Embry, ¿Por qué te gusto?- pregunte incrédula.- Si has leído la mente de Jake, sabrás que solo soy un manojo de líos, hago estupideces, estoy llena de problemas…además no me peino.- una sonrisa ilumino su cara.

-Créeme lo se, pero es que haces tan feliz a Jake, nunca lo habia visto así, ni siquiera con Bella.- ahora lo entendía, el no me quería a mi, quería a su imprimación.

-Embry, la chica que tu quieres esta ahí afuera, se que la encontraras, y cuando lo hagas te sentirás como un verdadero idiota por creer que yo podía ser tu pieza faltante.- el asintió pero seguía un poco triste.

-Para que sepas, aun me gustas.- yo rodé mis ojos.- En serio, eres linda, divertida y alocada.- me reí de su descripción.

-Nada de eso valdrá la pena cuando la encuentres, me veras a mi y luego a ella y te sabrás que ella no se compara conmigo, ni siquiera le llegare a los talones.

-Tienes razón, pero mientras ella no esta no puedo evitar que me gustes, es natural.- me reí y rodé mis ojos.

-De acuerdo pero quiero que sepas que no voy a dejar a Jacob no importa cuanto hagas.

-No haré nada, yo quiero a Jake, es mi mejor amigo pero me pareció buena idea que lo supieras.- dijo despreocupado.- Además creo que Jake nunca volverá a hablarme.

-Si lo hará.- le respondí.- Yo lo obligare.- se rió de mi comentario.

-¿Lista para irnos?

-Por supuesto.- se puso en cuclillas y yo me tire sobre su espalda.

-¿Sabes? Hueles un poquito a vampiro, pero mezclado con lluvia y manzanas.- dijo mientras me acomodaba en su espalda.- No esta mal, me gusta.- golpee su hombro fuertemente, el no sintió nada obviamente.

-Pórtate bien.- le dijo, el se rió y corrió hacia la casa de nuevo.

Hoy había sido un día pesado, me encontraba mucho mejor después de lo que sucedió con los Cullen, Embry me había ayudado mas de lo que esperaba.

-Llegamos.- dijo con su voz feliz. Estábamos detrás de la casa.

-¿Crees que habrán terminado de hablar?

-Si, eso creo.

Nos acercamos a la playa donde todos estaban parados, Jake me miro y corrió a mi yo no dude en levantar mis brazos y abrazarlo fuertemente, después de besarme en la frente me dejo en el piso y miro a Embry que estaba a mi par, lo miro entornando los ojos.

-No te preocupes Jake.- dijo Embry levantando los brazos.- Lamento haberte molestado.- dijo finalmente. Jake seguía ceñudo pero luego le sonrió y le palmeo la espalda.

-Esta bien, pero que no vuelva a pasar.

-De acuerdo, pero sigue siendo hermosa.- rápidamente me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo corriendo, Jake parecía listo para perseguirlo pero agarre su brazo y lo atraje hacia mi lo que me costo mucho esfuerzo.

-No seas celoso, solo te esta molestando.- dije y lo bese en el cuello.

-Bueno, Jake, June nos vamos, espero que estén bien.- dijo Sam.

Ambos asentimos rápidamente, Emily salio de la casa y me abrazo antes de irse con Sam, pronto solo quedamos Jacob y yo.

El agarro con sus manos mis brazos y los paso por su cuello, luego de dejarlos ahí llevo sus manos a mi cintura y comenzó a balancearse de un lado al otro como si estuviéramos bailando.

Me hizo dar unas vueltas y luego me atrajo con fuerzas hacia el.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto, su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía, su calor me daba de relleno en la cara.

-Si…mucho mejor ahora que estoy contigo.- le respondí.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedió?

-No lo se…-dije dudosa, no quería arruinar este momento.

-June, por favor dímelo.

-La verdad es que todo fue culpa mía.- me miro expectante por la respuesta.- Rosalie pregunto por mi padre y, me puse demasiado sensible, ¿ves? Es solo una tontería mía.- el dejo de balancearnos.

-No June, no es una tontería, de seguro el chupasangre que lee mentes sabia de eso, debió de decirle a la rubia que no dijera nada.- sus manos se tensaron un poco en mis caderas.

-Pero Jake, no debería ponerme tan emocional, no esta bien.- dije bajando la cabeza.- De todos modos ya es asunto del pasado, no importa.- el sonrió y volvió a balancearnos.

-Preferiría que me dijeras lo que te sucede, así podría ayudarte.- dijo mirándome.

-Jake, no tienes porque perder tu tiempo conmigo y mis problemas.

-¿De que hablas? Esa es mi vida.- ambos nos reímos, y nos besamos, al principio fue un beso de disculpas pero por parte mía, después los besos se hicieron más intensos, tanto que en Jacob dejo de balancearse y sin que yo me diera cuenta me levanto en el aire y se dirigió rápido a la casa.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, que fue en cuestión de segundos, el agarro mi cara entre sus manos y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente.

Sus manos fueron hasta el final de mi sweater, yo levante mis manos para que fuera mas fácil sacarlo, debajo de este solo tenia mi brasier, baje mis brazos y el empezó a acariciarlos. No me había dado cuenta del frío que tenia hasta que su caliente piel se poso sobre la mía. Me deposito suavemente sobre la cama.

-Jake ¿Qué hay de Billy?- pregunte, no había manera de que yo fuera a hacer esto si Billy estaba en la casa.

-Paul lo llevo a casa de Charlie, van a pescar.- explico rápidamente mientras me besaba.- La casa es toda nuestra.- sonreí felizmente mientras lo besaba también, su mano subió hasta mi pecho donde se poso por un momento y continúo subiendo hasta quedarse en mi cuello para acercarme mas a su cara. Su otra mano ya había desabrochado mi brasier. Empezó a besarme en el cuello y bajo por mi hombro mientras que cuidadosamente bajaba las tiras del brasier.

Reconocí el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, era un calor que yo necesitaba, que yo anhelaba.

Pensé que no necesitaba a nadie mas en ese momento, solo a Jacob, había llegado de la nada a mi vida para convertirla, para completarla.

Mientras me dejaba envolver por ese calor que hacia a mi corazón latir a cien kilómetros por hora, escuchaba que nuestros latidos eran iguales, iban al mismo ritmo, eran un solo corazón que se hundía en un calor incinerarte, un calor dispuesto a matar a todo aquel que se acercara, pero un corazón que solamente podía latir dentro de ese calor.

**Ivy Shade POV **

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto dulcemente Irina. Yo negué con la cabeza sonriendo, estábamos en un avión hacia Nueva York, Irina me había explicado el plan por lo menos 3 veces y ya lo entendía, los otros lobos se merecían lo que les iba a pasar después de todo mataron injustamente a la pareja de Irina, por lo que ella me había contado.

Alec se removió en el asiento de adelante, parecía sumamente incomodo en una avión lleno de humanos. Alec no me agradaba, había algo de el que aun no me cerraba, algo que desconfiaba.

Además del hecho de ser vampiro. Irina era diferente, la quería mucho, ella me había salvado y me había ayudado cuando mas lo necesitaba, no podía negarle nada, había sido como una madre para mi…Madre, hacia tiempo en que no pensaba en esa palabra, un escalofrió recorrió mi espina, recordé porque esa palabra me era desconocida para mi.

Había sido solo unos meses antes de conocer a Irina, fue cuando empecé a sentirme rara, mi temperatura era sumamente elevada pero yo no me sentía enferma, me sentía bien.

Mi madre pedía ayuda a mi padrastro, ese hombre horrible con el que decidió casarse, lo odiaba y el me odiaba a mi, por lo que no le importo un comino mi enfermedad, creo que incluso se alegro porque así podía empezar una nueva vida con mi mama. Mi verdadero padre, nunca lo conocí, según mama era una persona muy buena, pero no responsable, nunca quiso decirme su nombre, ni siquiera me dejo llevar su apellido por lo que me quede con el de ella.

Un día después de volver de la escuela, el estupido de mi padrastro empezó a gritarme por mis notas, solo eso fue lo que tomo para que quisiera arrancarle la garganta…Las próximas 2 semanas fueron las peores en mi vida, todo mi cuerpo empezó a ajustarse a mi forma lobuna. Los huesos crecieron rápidamente ocasionándome un dolor punzante en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Mi padrastro me escondía en el cuarto de arriba y solamente trajo un doctor una sola vez quien no pude explicar que me sucedía.

Mi madre en cambio se quedo a mi lado en todo momento, ella sabia lo que me sucedía, no se como pero lo sabia…

Después de eso, la convivencia fue imposible, tenían que comprar comida para 10 cuando solo vivíamos 3 personas en la casa, sin contar la ropa nueva y las cosas que yo rompía.

Mi padrastro se cuidaba la boca con lo que decía, sabiendo que podía reducirlo a astillas si quería. Fueron buenos tiempos…

Un día el y unos de sus amigos me sacó de la habitación y me metieron a una camioneta enorme mientras me sedaban, debieron de haberme inyectado unas 4 veces hasta que al final estaba tan dopada que no recordaba mi nombre…

Me dejaron abandonada a la intemperie del crudo frío de Alaska, lejos de mi pueblo, en el medio de la nada…

Lo difícil fue conseguir comida, después estaban los cazadores que me confundían con un oso polar…

Casi muero a mano de ellos sino fuera porque Irina me salvo…

Cuido de mi como si fuera suya, se lo agradecí un millón de veces, pero me escape para ver a mi madre, necesitaba verla, saber si me buscaba, que tonta había sido de pensar en eso.

Cuando la encontré parecía muy feliz cuando se despedía del idiota de mi padrastro, era una escena digna de televisión, la pareja perfecta…

Volví a Irina que me acepto sin reprocharme nada de lo sucedido, ahora ella era mi única familia, ella sabía mejor que mi madre las leyendas de los esquimales que protegían a los vampiros. Sabía que Irina no bebía sangre de humano, y si lo hiciera no me atrevería a lastimarla, me explico algunas cosas sobre lo que yo era, dijo que lo sabía por una vampira que le había contado algunas cosas de hombres lobos que Vivian en Washington. Me dijo que si lo deseaba podía quedarme con ellos, no parecía alegre de proponérmelo pero quería lo mejor para mi, me negué una y otra vez, no iba a quedarme con los lobos que hirieron al amor de su vida, mi lealtad iba hacia ella, Irina, mi madre.

No se porque pero su olor no me molestaba tanto como el de Alec y al parecer el mío tampoco le molestaba a ella.

Cuando conocí a Alec, mis instintos me decían que lo atacara, no lo hice porque sabia que molestaría a Irina, pero en cambio cuando la conocí a ella esos instintos no resonaban de la misma manera, si me habían dicho que la atacara, pero me negué a hacerlo.

Alec me producía una extraña sensación que subía por mi espalda y me erizaba los pelos. No, no me agradaba Alec.

-Se pide a los pasajeros del avión que se pongan los cinturones, vamos a descender a nuestro destino Nueva York.- anuncio la voz de una azafata. Hice lo que pidió, Irina miraba por la ventanilla, su plan cada vez estaba más cerca de realizarse, no podía esperar. Pero aun así preferiría que Alec no estuviera con nosotras.

**y ¿Que les parecio? XD**

**Ah buena noticia, se terminaron los examanes siiiii!! (se levanta de la silla, hace el baile del robot, el de la gallina, el del loro(?) da vueltas se cae se soba la cadera y se vuelve a sentar XD jejejeje)**

**Ahora los agradecimientos a estas maravillosas personas:**

**Andii: Aleluya nos alcanzaste, va a llover jejeje. Obvio que soy de otro planeta, no te dije que era de Urano?? XDjeje. Me dejaste un review!! Ahora siq ue va a llover, nah, si sabes que te amo!! Sabes que nosotros somos las fundadoras de la LQLMLGES (Las que le metieron la goma en sociologia XD), nuestra lista de miembros ha llegado a los 2999!! jejeje.**

**Yma Black: Yo tambien quiero ver esa venganza!! jejeje la estoy ideando en mi mente y por lo que se...ESTA BUENA!!XD.No te preocupes por Embry, lo consuelo yo!! XD jejeje, no pero en serio no te preocupes por el, nada muy malo le pasara (sonrie maliciosamente) XD.**

**bunnyoruga: NUEVA LECTORA!! jejeje, uno mas para conquistar el mundo (?) que?? ah no, esa linea era de otra historia, a ver esperen que encuentre la de esta (mueve papeles en su mano y se rasca la cabeza) Ah aca esta (se aclara la graganta) MI PRECIOOOOSO...no era esa?? XD, muchas gracias por tu review desde el fondo de mi corazon!!**

**belencullens: Fiel y querida lectora desde hace muchos capitulos!! XD Perdon por no integrarme a tu grupo, algo le pasa a mi computadora, no me responde, no me habla, debe ser que averiguo que yo era de Urano (?), me alegra que te guste la relacion que hay entre Irina, Alec e Ivy, esperen a ver que mas va a suceder!! Besotes.**

**kari-uchiyama: Yo tamb amo a Jake, y a Edward, y a Emmet y a Jasper y a Carlisle y a Embry y a...¿De que hablabamos? XD bueno (se limpia la baba) jejejeje ¿Como hacer un pastel con los hombres lobo y otro (chad)? me mataste con eso en serio XD, tal vez empiece un fic con ese titulo jejejeje XD. A mi tmb a pesar de ser muy fria Rosalie me parece sumamente trsite su historia T.T. La verdad es que Ivy Shade es un nombre que surgio de mi mente, Yvi por una pelicula que vi cuya protagonista tenia ese nombre y Shade, la verdad no se, pense en un apellido que fuera interesante asi como el de Jacob, Black y se me vino a la mente Shade (quiewre decir tiniebla en ingles creo) y de ahi salio!! Gracias por tu review!!**

**Siil: ¿No te dije que toda esta historia la hice en base a tu vida? jejeje Contrate un investigador privado para que te siga jejeje XD, que raras esas coinsidencias no?? Bueno Siil, vos abes que sos una lectora fiel desde el primer capitulo de esta loca historia asi que te mando 2 besos, uno de parte mia y otro de parte de Jake ( porque se que te gusta, pero que no se entere June XD)**

**ediyu: AYYY Gracias!! me encanta saber cuanto les gusta los capis!!, vaya tu deberias escribir la tortura a Alec e Irina jejejeXD, no te puedo asegurar que nada les pasara a June y a las demas, pero te puedo decir que los sig capitulos incluiran tal vez algunas escenitas de violencia hacia algunos miembros tanto de la manada como del clan, pero de nuevo TAL VEZ (no le cuentes a nadie XD jejeje)**

**Arte pop: Muchas gracias otra vez por el trailer!! ya te dije q me encanto?? pues te lo digo de nuevo ME ENCANTOO!! jeje, mandame a mi tu msn y yo te agrego, lo mismo para los demas!!Bsos**

**Asi que: ¿Que hara Ivy al encontarse con la manada, sus pares? ¿Irina dejara su venganza o la llevara hasta el fin? ¿Alec llegara a June? y si lo hace ¿Que haran ella y Jacob? ¿Y todos aquellos imprimados sobreviviran a la fria venganza? ¿Que hara el Clan? ¿Ayudara a la manada? chan chan chAAAAn (propaganda de circo marca registrada XD)**


	17. Proteccion

**Capitulo 17: Protección**

**Ivy Shade POV**

Irina cepillaba mi cabello de forma cariñosa mientras yo veía un poco de televisión. Habíamos conseguido un cuarto en Seattle, no muy lejos de nuestro destino.

-¡Dios! ¿Cuándo comenzaremos con todo el verdadero plan?- pregunto enojado Alec. Rodé mis ojos a su comentario, Irina dejo de cepillar mi cabello y se paro en el medio de la habitación, demostrando quien era verdaderamente la jefa.

-Pronto, no te preocupes por eso, pero primero debemos saber de sus compañeras.- dijo en voz calma. Alec sonrió maliciosamente.- A la que tu quieres la dejaremos para el final.- Alec se levanto rápidamente de la silla y tomo a Irina del cuello. Yo reaccione de forma instantánea y lo empuje de su lado.

-Si eres paciente ella terminara de explicarte todo.- le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos.- Sigue Irina.- le indique, ella sonrió.

-Gracias Ivy, primero que nada según lo que se son raras las veces es que sus imprimaciones están juntas, y cuando lo están se debe a una reunión entre ellos.- entrecerró los ojos.- Ahí es donde viene el problema, deberemos de atraparlos por separado, pero no sabemos quienes son…- termino bajando la cabeza.

Alec se rió de forma estrepitosa.

-O sea que tu plan no tiene base, no sirve.- se levanto enojado.- ¿Para esto me escape de Volterra? ¿Para ver a una tonta vampira con su mascota?- mis manos comenzaron a temblar levemente, comencé a inclinarme hacia el pero una fría mano se poso en mi brazo.

-Eso es.- dijo Irina en voz baja.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte.

-Tu.- me miro sorprendida.- Hay otra forma en que puedes ayudarnos además de las que ya te dije.- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo?- pregunte haciendo una mueca.

-Tendrás que hacerte amiga de los perros.- mis ojos prácticamente salieron de sus orbitas.

-No me amigare de esa banda de idiotas que lastimo a tu compañero.- dije, después de todas las atrocidades que me contó, esperaba que me uniera a ellos.

-Solo tendrás que fingir.- me suplicaba.

-Pero, tu me dijiste que ellos pueden leer la mente.- recordé cuando me contó las historias de la otra vampira con la que convivió.

-Si, pero solamente cuando se convierten en lobos. Tu solo serás una persona cercana a ellos, no un miembro actual de la manada.

-Pero yo no conozco a nadie, ¿De quien me amigare? ¿Cómo entrare sin que sospechen?- tenia miles de otras preguntas pero estas eran las principales en mi cabeza.

-Conocemos a una de sus compañeras, o algo así, podrías encontrarte con ella.- me decía animada.

-Pero…no quiero.- lo susurre, no deseaba de verdad hacer eso.

-Deja de ser una niña, por dios, estas actuando de forma patética.- reclamo Alec que parecía interesado en el nuevo plan de Irina. Lo mire a los ojos entrecerrándolos, después volví mi mirada hacia Irina.

-Ni siquiera se como es.- trate de explicarle.

-El si.- señalo a Alec. Nos miramos de mala forma y comenzó a darme toda una lección sobre esta chica, sus ojos, su cabello, su olor, todo tanto que podría reconocerla en menos de un segundo.

-¿Has entendido?- pregunto.

-Si, estas obsesionado con ella.- Irina soltó una risita. El solo rodó sus ojos.

-Bueno, entonces mañana iras cerca de la Push.- me dijo Irina sonriendo.- Pero recuerda no te transformes.- asentí levemente.

Así que lo que yo iba a hacer era actuar de espía y averiguar sobre sus compañeras…un nudo revolvió mi estomago, desde que Irina me relato su plan, yo obedientemente la seguía, pero ahora no me sentía bien con ello, no me parecía justo. La verdad era que estaba un poco asustada…

**Bella Swan POV**

-Alice, ya basta.- le replique, últimamente estaba llevando sus poderes al limite tratando de abarcar todo y a todos, incluso a los licántropos. Ella me miro con expresión inocente.- Se que lo estas intentando.- no era difícil darse cuenta de ello, se quedaba callada y miraba a un punto fijo por un rato, esa no era la Alice normal. Miro hacia otro lado y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Aun no veo nada Bella, es realmente molesto.- dijo de forma triste, me acerque a ella y la abrace.

-Alice, no te preocupes, lo resolveremos, te lo prometo.- dije calmadamente.- Recuerda que si tratas de ver todo se crearan rupturas.- eso era lo que me preocupaba mas que nada.

-Si, lo se.- dijo moviendo la cabeza de forma despreocupada.- Pero es que realmente me tiene molesta lo de Alec, no lo veo en Volterra y cuando trato de ver algo mas de el, todo se pierde. Siento como si quitaran una película en el clímax de esta.- me reí suavemente.

-Bueno, se que lo resolveremos, necesitas calmarte un poco, Jasper se ha cansado de utilizar su poder contigo.- en ese momento el entro en el cuarto y corrió a abrazarla.

-Nunca me cansare de usar mi poder con ella.- dijo sonriendo.

-Ay Jasper, ¿nunca pensaste que seria mejor si estuvieras con una vampira común y corriente?- pregunto Alice decaída.

-Nunca, que aburrido, así tendría que adivinar que comprar para los cumpleaños o las navidades.- los tres nos reímos por un buen rato.

Casi siempre veía la forma en Alice completaba a Jasper, siendo ella la que cambio su vida, pero ahora veía que la única persona capaz de levantarle el animo a ella era el, ni siquiera yo podía hacerlo, y el no necesitaba de su poder para ello.

Se escucho unos fuertes pasos bajando de la escalera.

-Emmet, si Rosalie tiene que decir algo que lo diga ella.- dijo Alice enojada, en los últimos días, Rosalie no se había visto por casa, vivía en su habitación solo salía para cazar. De seguro Alice había visto que Emmet nos quería decir algo de parte de ella.

-Alice no hagas esto mas difícil.- dijo el triste.- Si no lo hago no me devolverá los videojuegos.- suspiramos fuertemente.

-¿Dónde esta Edward?- pregunto el.

-Fue a la librería.- respondió Jasper. Desde que nos casamos todos los meses Edward iba a comprarme un nuevo libro para que no me desactualizara a la literatura como el lo decía.

-Bueno, entonces Uds., 2 le dirán lo que dice Rose.- suspiro profundamente.- A pesar de que no se disculparon por su estupida conducta yo se-

-¡Ella no es mas madura que nosotros!- le corto Alice sabiendo que era lo que iba a decir. Desde el piso de arriba se escucho un fuerte pisotón.- Rosalie si en verdad te crees mas madura que nosotras entonces ven y demuéstralo hablando tu misma.- en menos de un segundo Rosalie estaba abajo, casi había olvidado como se veía, pero estaba como siempre muy hermosa.

-Yo soy mas maduras que Uds. 2 niñitas.- eso fue suficiente para que yo me envarara.

-¿Madura?- le dije sarcásticamente.- ¿Llamas madura hacer a una chica llorar?- Alice le susurro algo a Jasper y pronto sentí una calma invadiéndome.

-Ya dije que lo sentía.- replico Rose.- En verdad lo siento.- susurro y miro hacia abajo. Emmet puso las manos en los hombros de Rosalie.

-Rose.- dijo Alice.- Eso ya lo sabemos.

-Si.- respondí yo.- También siento haberte abofeteado.

-Esta bien me lo merecía.- dijo un poco mas animada.- Realmente pegas fuerte a pesar de que ya no eres una neófita.- sonreí, al igual que los demás.

-Creo que deberías llamar a June y disculparte.- le dije, ella levanto la cabeza rápidamente.

-Es una buena idea, llámala y dile que lo siento desde el fondo de mi no latiente corazón.- dijo, yo sonreí y menee mi cabeza.

-No Rose tu la llamaras.- después de que dije esto Alice dio un pequeño grito, pero no de terror sino de alegría.

-Rosalie esa idea es genial.- todos la miramos confusa, odiaba cuando hacia eso como si pudiéramos saber que es lo que vio.- Vamos a llevar a June de compras.- dijo saltando. Rosalie sonrió, aparentemente era una idea que tenia para compartir.

-Alice, no se si eso podrá hacerse.- No creía que Jake la dejaría.

-Si se lograra, seremos solo nosotros las chicas, lo he visto.- saltaba feliz, no quería imaginar cuanto tendría June que rogar a Jake para que la dejara ir, pero al final lo lograría. Rosalie agarro el teléfono y subió de nuevo a su habitación.

-¡Rose! ¡Amor! ¿Dónde escondiste mis videojuegos? Les di tu recado…o algo así.- corrió Emmet detrás de ella. Jasper se rió silenciosamente pero Alice lo agarro del brazo y lo llevo arriba.

-Alice ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunte rápido. Ella se detuvo antes de seguir.

-Primero a llamar a las tiendas para que sepan que vamos las chicas Cullen mas compañía.- dijo tranquilamente.- Y segundo a ver que ropa tuya ya paso de moda, lo cual es toda, tirarla y comprarte mas ropa.- dijo felizmente mientras se iba.

Al fin, después de días de enojo por parte de Rose y preocupación por Alice, todo volvía ser casi lo mismo.

De repente me di cuenta de algo y me pare del sillón rápidamente.

-¡Alice no toda esa ropa esta pasada de moda hay algunas cosas que me gustan! ¡Espera!- corrección, Alice volvía a ser exactamente la misma…

**Jacob Black POV**

Me levante rápido cuando June no estaba a mi lado, corrí hasta la cocina, donde la vi en su pijama haciendo el desayuno…

Esa imagen me recordaba mucho a su madre cocinando para nosotros, después su padre, que no había muerto se acercaría para besarla en la mejilla…

Me encantaría que fuera de esa forma entre los dos, una pareja, no novios, sino casados…

-Jacob.- una mano se movió entre mis ojos sacando de mi ensimismamiento. Era mi padre.- ¿Qué hacías? ¿Soñabas despierto?- pregunto riendo.

-Si, algo así.- conteste sonriendo. Me acerque a June y la abrace por detrás. Ella se sorprendió pero después rió de esa forma dulce que ella lo hacia.

-Buenos Días dormilón.- dijo mientras movía el tocino en la sartén.- Billy y yo estábamos pensando en llamar a la Guardia Nacional para despertarte.- apago el fuego y se dio la vuelta para besarme. Ayer había vuelto tarde de una reunión de la manada, en los últimos días nada había sucedido y según Bella la adivinadora no había visto nada, pero aun así Sam quería que siguiéramos las rondas.

June saco los platos y la ayude a preparar la mesa para el desayuno, desde la otra punta mi padre nos veía y sonreía.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte mientras ponía los vasos y el se acercaba para comer.

-Nada, es solo que Uds. Me recuerdan a tu madre y a mi.- dijo sonriente.- Solo les hace falta unos cuantos niños alrededor.- June y yo nos quedamos helados ante eso, mi papa vio nuestra expresión y comenzó a reír fuertemente. Me di la vuelta para verla y ella se rió nerviosamente. La ultima vez que hablamos de esto fue por Claire y para molestar a June, la verdad primero quería hacerla mi esposa oficialmente y después tener hijos, pero no se, tener hijos quería decir hacerlos pasar por lo que yo pase cuando me convertí en licántropo, eso me asustaba un poco.

-¿Jake? ¿Te vas a quedar mirando el vacío o vas a comer?- pregunto June. Levante la mirada y los 2 me miraban expectantes.

-Si, perdón estoy algo…despistado esta mañana.

-Dímelo a mí.- respondió mi padre y empezamos a comer. Papa continuaba haciendo indirectas sobre nietos, a veces nos agarraba despistados con una de sus preguntas que nos helaban y sobresaltaban. Creo que la que causo mas impacto fue la que dijo que esperaba por lo menos 5 nietos…el tenedor de June cayo de golpe en el plato y mi vaso fue a parar al piso, Billy no hacia nada mas que reírse, me parece que era hora de tener una charla de hijo a padre, eso si no lo mataba antes del almuerzo.

Cuando terminamos de lavar, papa encendió la tele para ver el puntaje de sus equipos favoritos, yo me había tirado en el sofá dispuesto a no hacer nada en las siguientes horas, June se había cambiado la ropa, y fue a sentarse a mi lado.

Tenia pensado que tal vez hoy podíamos ir al cine junto con los demás, pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchamos un auto llegando a la casa.

Mire a Billy, preguntándole si esperaba a alguien, el solo negó con la cabeza, June miro por la ventana conmigo a su par, afuera había un Peugeot 206 blanco, supe inmediatamente quien era.

-¡Mama!- grito alegre June y corrió afuera, yo sonreí a mi padre mientras lo ayudaba a salir de la casa.

La madre de June era muy parecida a ella con excepción de los ojos, los de ella eran azules y su cabello ahora era mucho mas corto que el de June. Era una de las mujeres más dulces que jamás he conocido, así también como una persona muy fuerte.

Ambas se abrazaban y reían sin parar, cuando nos acercamos June movió su mama a un lado para presentarla a mi padre.

-Billy Black, esta es mi madre Lily Carter.- dijo de forma educada. La madre de June sonrió y abrazo a mi padre que parecía un poco embobado con la madre de June.

-Es verdaderamente un honor Billy.- dijo dulcemente.

-El honor es mío.- dijo tratando de ocultar un poco del color rojo que había subido a sus mejillas. Me reí por lo bajo pero el lo escucho y me golpeo la rodilla. Lily me miro y corrió a abrazarme a mí también.

-¿Supongo que te acuerdas de mi verdad?- me reí.

-Nunca la olvidaría Sra. Carter.

-Jake te conozco desde hace 5 años, puedes llamarme Lily.

-De acuerdo Lily.- respondí sonriendo. Ella ya había dejado de abrazarme y me miro preocupada.

-Jake, estas muy caliente, ¿Estas enfermo?- me movi un poco de adelante hacia atrás, la madre de June no podía saber nada.

-Es que Jacob sabe resguardarse del tiempo mama.- respondió June por mi, todos nos reímos pero ella me seguía mirando dudosa, entendía porque estaba preocupada después de todo era una doctora, por suerte un sonido nos distrajo a todos.

-Yo también quiero salir.- la voz del hermanito de June. Estaba dentro del auto y peleaba con el cinturón de seguridad, June se adelanto y lo ayudo a salir, después lo agarro entre sus brazos.

-Ardilla.- dijo el felizmente y la abrazo.

-Robbie, ¿sigues siendo una pequeña molestia?- le hizo cosquillas y lo dejo en el suelo.

-¡Jake!- corrió hacia mí y se colgó de una de mis piernas, recordaba que en Canadá vivía haciendo lo mismo conmigo y con sus hermanos, era un tipo de juego.

-¿Robbie? ¿A dónde se ha ido?- pregunte haciéndome el despistado y caminando un poco, el no pesaba nada para mi- June ¿Has visto a tu hermano? Hace un segundo estaba aquí.- le dije.

-Si, lo se, parece como si hubiera desaparecido.- respondió ella mirando a todos lados. Robbie se desprendió de mi pierna y se paro en frente mío.

-¡Ah! Aquí estas.- dije me baje a su nivel.- ¿Cómo estas pequeñín?- pregunte mientras revolvía su cabello.

-Con hambre.- respondió mientras me revolvía mi pelo. Todos sonreímos, el se acerco a mi padre.

-Hola, soy Robbie.- dijo mientras extendía una mano hacia Billy.

-Pues mucho gusto Robbie yo soy Billy, el papa de Jake.- se saludaron mutuamente.

-¿Esa es tu silla?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Pues si, prefiero rodar que caminar.- Robbie sonrió.

-¿Me llevas?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Todos a bordo.- respondió papa, Robbie se subió y Billy lo condujo a casa, fui detrás de ellos para ayudarle si lo necesitaba, detrás estaban June y Lily.

Después de conversar y darle de comer a Robbie, el cual se durmió al instante y lo llevamos a nuestra habitación, supimos que Lily estaba aquí por una convención de Doctores que había en Washington y dijo que quería vernos, trajo consigo a Robbie porque los hermanos de June se habían ido de la casa hace 3 días.

-Se que solo paso una semana y media pero aun así los extrañaba.- dijo dulcemente.- ¿Cómo va todo con las clases?- nos pregunto a ambos.

-Bueno, ya han traído unos autos para que los arregle, están en el garaje y las clases avanzadas para mi son el próximo semestre.- respondí, lo que me recordaba que debía de ponerme a trabajar en esos autos.

-Mis clases serán dentro de 2 meses y medio mama.- respondió June.

-Excelente, así que todo va bien ¿verdad?- parecía preocupada por algo.

-Si, por supuesto.- respondimos.

-¿No hay ningún inconveniente?

-No.- respondimos mientras movíamos la cabeza.

-Ah entonces muy bien.- ahora parecía mas tranquila, June alzo su vaso para tomar algo de jugo.

-June, Jake ¿Cuándo piensan hacerme abuela?- pregunto rápidamente, June casi se ahoga con su jugo, empecé a frotarle la espalda cuando volví en mi, esa si que no lo esperábamos.

Billy rió.

-Justamente estaba preguntándoles eso esta mañana.- dijo.

La madre de June le sonrió, nosotros 2 todavía estábamos sin habla.

-No es que quiera que tengan niños ahora.- dijo explicándose Lily.- Primero quiero que terminen sus estudios, pero como no son de muchos años quería saber si tenían algunos planes.

-Claro primero tendrán que casarse.- dijo Billy.

-Si, y encontrar una casa propia.- los dos comenzaron a planificar nuestras vidas, June y yo nos miramos con caras de terror.

-¡Mama!

-¡Papa!- dijimos al mismo tiempo cuando empezaban a decidir que nombres llevarían nuestros hijos.

-Mama, no tenemos pensado nada de eso aun, ni casamiento, ni hijos, ni nada, aun no.- me alegre de que pensara lo mismo que yo, pero creo que yo si pensaba en hacerla mi esposa, no mucho pero si algo aunque no había necesidad de apurar el tiempo.

-¿O sea que se están concentrando en otras cosas primero?- pregunto Lily.

-Si.- respondió aliviada.

-Bien…- dijo la madre de June.- Entonces si aun no están preparados para todo eso les diré sobre los métodos de protección.- la cara de June y la mía paso de todos los colores posibles, empezando por el rojo y terminando en el blanco.

-Creo…que no…debemos hablar de.- empecé pero mi padre me corto.

-Jacob, ella es doctora, me parece muy bien que hablen de esto, la mayoría de los chicos de tu edad o de June no saben nada.- reclamo Billy, me quede con las palabras en la boca, ninguno de los 2 podía articular nada.

-Bueno, lo mejor es empezar por los que conocen.- los pensamientos de June debían de coincidir con los míos: _Tierra trágame y no me escupas_.

El teléfono sonó causando que June y yo diéramos un saltito.

La respuesta a mis plegarias, me levante al igual que June…

A eso se reducía, uno de nosotros 2 debía de atender y ese quería ser yo.

-No te preocupes cielo, yo lo atiendo.- trate de engañarla pero una de sus manos se poso en mi pecho.

-No cariño, yo puedo.- no dejaba de sonreír.

-Pero es que no quiero que te canses.- le repuse, también sin dejar de sonreír.

Nos debíamos de ver muy raros sonrientes sin dejar de discutir por el teléfono.

-Tu eres el que ha estado trabajando mucho por las noches, tu siéntate y déjame atender.- se levanto y me beso la mejilla.

-Lo siento.- susurro casi inaudiblemente y se fue a atender.

Solo quedábamos mi padre, Lily y yo…

-Bueno, Jake.- dijo mi padre.- Dile a la doctora lo que sabes.-

Mis pensamientos cambiaron _Tierra trágate a mi padre_.

Prefería entrar en fase frente a todos antes de este interrogatorio_…¡¡Ayuda!!_

**June Carter POV**

Quien quiera que fuera, le agradecería por una eternidad, mas si se mantenía al teléfono lo suficiente.

Odie mucho tirar a Jake a los lobos (rara elección de palabras), pero no podía hablar nada de eso en frente de mi madre y de su padre.

Atendí el teléfono.

-Quien quiera que seas- empecé.- Gracias, eres mi salvación.- respondí aliviada.- Ahora ¿Quién eres?- hubo un raro silencio, hubiera colgado sino fuera porque sabia lo que me esperaba en la otra habitación.

-¿Hola?- volví a preguntar.- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

-Si.- fue lo único que dijo una suave voz, la había escuchado antes.

-¿Rosalie?- pregunte.

-Si, hola June.- me dijo de manera tímida.

-Rosalie, ¿esta todo bien?- dije preocupada porque otra razón me hablaría.

-Si, ¿Estas bien tu?- su tono parecía raro y lo entendí. Seguía mal por lo que sucedió hace algunos días en su casa.

-Rosalie, lamento haberte contestado de esa forma.- dije con tono de disculpa.

-¿Disculparte?- pregunto ella confusa.- Yo soy la que debe disculparse, mi forma de actuar fue completamente grosera, no debí de preguntar por tu familia de manera acelerada y te juro que lo siento verdaderamente, nunca tendré suficientes palabras para disculparme.- termino, yo sonreí y moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Rosalie, no tienes porque disculparte, en serio, mi actitud no fue exactamente madura tampoco.

-Si, pero tu eres joven, yo tengo 90 años o mas, se supone que debo de madurar con el tiempo.- mis ojos se abrieron al máximo, nunca pensé que Rosalie tuviera 90 años.

-Rosalie ya es suficiente, deja de explicarte.- le reproche.

-No hasta que me perdones.- sonreí a su comentario.

-Bien, Rosalie te perdono por actuar como una niña al igual que yo.- dije, después de todo la culpa no era completamente de ella.

-Puedo vivir con eso.- respondió un poco mas alegre, yo me reí.- ¿Te gustaría ir de compras?- pregunto en mejor animo.

-¿De compras?- pregunte.

-Si, solo seriamos Bella, Alice, Esme, tú y yo.- sonaba muy excitada.

-Es que no lo se, mi madre acaba de llegar para visitarme.

-Ella también puede venir, estará con Esme y tú con nosotras.- sonreí pensando en ello.

-De acuerdo.- dije feliz.

-¿Jacob te dejara ir?- pregunta dudosa.

-Rosalie, Jacob es el amor de mi vida, pero no es mi guardián.- respondí.

-Vale, Esme estará emocionada, al principio no quería venir porque decía que se iba a aburrir entre chicas, pero de seguro la pasara bien con tu madre.

-Genial, ¿Cuándo? Y ¿A que hora?

-Hoy a las 4 ¿te parece bien?

-Excelente.- respondí, esto podría ir bien, después de todo necesitaba algo de ropa.- ¿Nos vemos en el centro comercial de Seattle?

-Por supuesto.- respondió alegre.- Adiós June.

-Adiós.- dije y corte.

Las cosas parecían mejores en estos días, ahora lo difícil seria convencer a Jake.

Cuando entre a la habitación, vi a mama con unos folletos en la mano, Billy la escuchaba atentamente mientras leía uno y Jake…estaba casi tan pálido como un vampiro.

-¿Mama?- pregunte mientras me acercaba. Ella me miro sonriendo.- Jake tiene trabajo que hacer, y yo lo voy a ayudar.- invente una excusa rápida para sacarlo de ahí.

-Ah de acuerdo.- respondió mientras guardaba los folletos.

-¿Te apetece una taza de café Lily?- pregunto Billy.

-Eso suena excelente Billy, Gracias, te ayudare.- se levanto y con Billy fueron a la cocina.

Baje mi cara hasta la de Jake que estaba sentado en el sillón.

-¿Jake?- moví mi mano frente la de el.- ¿Cariño?- pero sus ojos estaban perdidos. Lo agarre de un brazo y tire de el hasta que se levanto.

Lo lleve afuera de la casa y lo conduje hasta el garaje donde pudiéramos estar solos así decirle todo y tratar de traerlo a la realidad.

Cuando llegamos, solté su mano para encender la luz, cuando lo hice me di la vuelta y Jake me abrazo fuertemente. Yo solté una risilla.

-Ya, ya paso todo.- dije mientras frotaba su espalda.

-Fue horrible.- murmuro.- Vi cosas que ni siquiera en mis pesadillas existían.- ambos nos reímos y se aparto de mi.

-Gracias por rescatarme.- dijo y beso mi cabeza.- Aunque me dejaste ahí.- yo mire hacia otro lado con expresión inocente, el volvió mi rostro hacia el.

-Lo siento, te juro que ante cualquier otra cosa te hubiera salvado, pero frente a eso…- deje inconclusa la frase.

-Esta bien, yo habría hecho lo mismo en este caso, en realidad iba a hacerlo.- fruncí el ceño.

-Si que eres cobarde, frente a todo un ejercito de vampiros no tienes problemas pero a una charla de sexo con mi madre y tu padre te vuelves un cachorrito solo.- el rodó sus ojos y me beso, después fue a uno de los autos que había en el garaje y puso una tablilla con ruedas en la que se acostó y rodó abajo del auto.

-June, cielo, ¿me pasas la llave francesa?- me acerque y la saque del estuche de herramientas, si hace unas semanas el me pedía una llave francesa me hubiera quedado muda sin entender, pero como yo le dije que iba a ayudarlo, me había enseñado todas las herramientas desde las prensas hasta el compresimetro.

Le di la llave francesa, agarre un viejo balde lo di la vuelta y me senté a la par de sus piernas. No sabía como decirle que iba a ir de compras con mi mama y las chicas Cullen.

-¿Quién era en el teléfono?- empezó el. Tal vez iba a ser un poco más difícil ahora.

-Este…Hummm…- pensé en la mejor manera de decírselo. Una mano salio de abajo entregándome la llave francesa. La agarre y la metí en el estuche.

-¿Me pasa ahora la llave de tuercas?- la agarre y se la di, la mano volvió a meterse abajo del auto. Se escucho un sonido de ajuste debajo del auto.

-¿Y quien era?- pregunto mientras el sonido un poco chirriante continuaba.

-Era…Rosalie Hale.- el sonido se detuvo por un momento, pero

después siguió.

-¿Qué quería?- pregunto un poco enojado.

-Solo disculparse, estaba verdaderamente arrepentida.- le dije.

-Debería estarlo.- repuso el.

-Y también quería compensarme.- el sonido se detuvo por completo expectante a mi respuesta.

-¿Compensar de qué forma?- dijo todo lentamente.

-Llevándome de compras.- un sonido de golpe se escucho desde abajo.

-¡Auch!- escuche.

-¡Jake! ¿Estas bien?- me levante del balde. La tablilla se movió hasta que salio de debajo del auto junto con Jake que se sostenía la frente. Se paro aun sosteniéndose la cabeza.

-¡Déjame ver!- le dije preocupada y quite su mano, había un tajo con un poco de sangre pero ya estaba rosado, como era un hombre lobo no debió de ser grave.- Oh, ya esta curada, ¿Estas bien?- pregunte.

-Si.- dijo el mientras sacudía su mano en la cual había un poco de sangre y estaba manchada con grasa.- Sabes que no vas a ir ¿verdad?- dijo serio. Aquí empezaba la batalla.

-¿Sabes que no eres mi padre?- le reproche.- Jake, quieren disculparse conmigo, incluso dijeron que podía llevar a mi mama.- los ojos de Jacob se abrieron.

-¿Quieren que lleves a tu familia? ¿Cómo se que no las lastimaran?- pregunto.

-Jake, Bella estará ahí.- movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Bella, estuvo ahí la ultima vez.- repuso enojado.- No tengo nada en contra de ella, lo sabes, pero en cuanto a los demás…- sacudió su cabeza.

-Jacob, no quiero pelear contigo, te amo y lo sabes pero eres demasiado sobreprotector.- lo abrace, el descanso su mentón en mi cabeza, no me abrazo pues no quería ensuciarme.

-June, tengo que serlo, eres mi alma gemela.- dijo dulcemente, ¡Maldición!

-Jacob Black, no saques la carta del alma gemela.- le repuso separándome de el.- Tu también eres mi alma gemela y yo no digo nada cuando sales con la manada a "proteger" la reserva, tu tienes mas posibilidades de lastimarte que yo.- cruce mis brazos y lo mire.

El suspiro, aun no se rendía.

-Si vas, yo iré contigo.- no me importaba que fuera, pero Rosalie dijo que solo era para chicas además si mi madre iba a ir, tendría que inventar excusas sobre porque se odiaban o se miraban de esa forma.

-Jake es solo para chicas.- dije estampando mi pie contra el suelo, el sonrió pero fue fugazmente.

-¿Por que no sales con Kim y Emily?, son mucho mas seguras y huelen mejor.- suspire profundamente, no es que no me agradaran, al contraria, ya las quería como si fueran familia.

-Jacob, Kim tiene que trabajar y Emily quiere pasar mas tiempo con Sam.- recordé que me dijo que estaban tratando de tener un hijo y no quería molestarla con eso, Kim acababa de empezar con su nuevo trabajo y este junto con Jared abarcaban mucho de su tiempo. Las veía más que nada en las reuniones donde éramos como hermanas junto con la pequeña Claire e incluso Chad.- Por favor, solo será una tarde para comprar ropa y comer comida chatarra.- odiaba rogarle pero era la única forma de que me dejara ir. El rodó sus ojos, ya sabia lo que iba a suceder.

-June, te lo pido yo.- hice temblar mi labio inferior como si fuera a llorar, me recordaba a cuando le pedía a mi madre que me dejara ir a una fiesta…funciono.

-¡Dios!- murmuro.- De acuerdo pero te llevas un móvil y vuelves antes de las 8 o de lo contrario toda la manada y yo iremos a buscarte.- rodé mis ojos, y lo bese.

-June, me haces muy difícil amarte.- respondió.

-Si, pero vale la pena ¿verdad?- pregunte sonriendo.

-Cada segundo.- dijo besándome.- Bueno, mejor sigo con esto.- respondió y volvió a meterse debajo del auto.

-Iré a decirle a mama.- dije excitada y salí corriendo.

_UNAS HORAS DESPUES…_

-Cariño, ¿estas segura que no les molestara que lleve a Robbie?- pregunto mi madre.

-No, mama, se alegraran.-no podía dejar a Robbie ahí, no es porque no confiara en Billy o en Jacob, sino que la manada iba a aparecer y a Robbie le encantaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Así que pensé que lo mejor seria llevarlos con nosotros.

-Quiero un helado.- dijo mi hermanito.- Ardilla dame un helado.-realmente había olvidado lo molesto que era.

-Cuando lleguemos Robbie te lo prometo.- mama aparco cerca del centro comercial y bajamos, cada una agarro la mano de Robbie y mientras caminábamos el se columpiaba en el medio.

-¿Son amigas de Jacob?- pregunto mama.

-Bueno, una lo es, Bella es la mejor amiga de Jake.- respondí.- Las otras son sus hermanas y su madre.

-¿Pero creí que dijiste que estaba casada?- contar la mentira de los Cullen costaba mucho trabajo.

-Si, mama ella esta casada con Edward Cullen, el es el hermano de Alice y de Emmet que esta casado con Rosalie, cuyo hermano gemelo es Jasper y esta casado con Alice.- uff me había cansado…

-¿Todos viven juntos?- pregunto.

-Si, Bella vive con ellos desde hace 5 años, con excepción de ella todos los demás fueron adoptados por el Dr. Cullen y su esposa.

-Ah de acuerdo.- me encantaba mi madre, a ella no le importaba conocer los secretos sucios de la gente, si le hubiera contado esto a cualquier otra persona de seguro me habría estado interrogando por horas para que le dijera cada detalle.

Mientras nos acercábamos, pude ver adentro a las chicas.

-Ahí están.- le señale a mi madre con la cabeza.

-¡Vaya!- dijo esta.- Son muy hermosas.- no tenia que decírmelo, era obvio ahí estaban las 4 Cullen.

Bella estaba vestida con un simple jean y un jersey azul, pero eso no quitaba su hermosura, Rosalie tenia puesto un vestido que le llegaba mas debajo de las rodillas con un saco que combinaba, Alice, pantalones oscuros con una camisa blanca entallada y un chaleco en la misma tonalidad del pantalón, Esme llevaba una camisa verde entallada también, con pantalón de vestir.

Nos acercamos a ellas y las saludamos.

-Mucho gusto, soy la madre de estas chicas aquí.- respondió cortésmente Esme. Ninguna de ellas arrugo la nariz o algo por el estilo, de seguro Esme les prohibió cualquier tipo de grosería respecto al asunto vampiro- licántropo.

-El gusto es mío, yo soy la madre de June y de…-buscaba con la mirada a mi hermanito que se había escondido detrás de mi.

-Robbie, sal a saludar.- le dije mientras lo atraía con una mano y al final salio, les sonrió a todas. Ellas pusieron una expresión de cariño, los ojos de Rosalie parecían que estaban dispuestos a llorar si fuera posible, Esme parecía querer alzarlo, Bella y Alice sonreían.

-¡Es tan lindo!- dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo. Mama y yo sonreímos.

-¿Puedo llamarte Esme?- pregunto mi madre educadamente.

-Por supuesto que si.- respondió ella y se acerco a Robbie.

-Hola Robbie.- le dijo.

-Hola, eres muy linda.- le dijo el, Esme sonrió y miro hacia abajo.

Robbie puso los brazos en alto para que lo alzaran.

Esme miro a mi madre con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Puedo?- pregunto.

-Adelante.- le respondió. Lo alzo como si no pesara nada, Robbie enroscaba su cabello entre sus pequeños deditos, Rosalie se acerco para verlo mejor. Robbie la miro maravillado.

-Wow.- dijo.- Pareces un ángel.- Rosalie sonrió y le acaricio su ensortijado cabello.

-Pues gracias, tu también pareces un angelito.- le dijo mientras Robbie se sonrojaba y pasaba sus manos por su sedoso rubio cabello y luego poso la cabeza en el hombro de Esme.

-Bueno, empecemos las compras.- dijo feliz Alice y todos las seguimos. Principalmente íbamos adelante Bella, Alice, Rosalie y yo. Detrás de nosotros iban mi mama y Esme con Robbie en sus brazos y conversaban a todo momento igual que nosotras.

Pensé que solo venia a comprarme unas cuantas cosas pero Alice me había hecho toda una nueva vestimenta para el año, y claro no me hizo caso cuando le dije que no quería que me comprara nada.

-Será mi regalo de cumpleaños.- dijo ella.

-Alice yo ya cumplí años.- le reproche.

-Bueno, es atrasado, pero aun así cuenta.- suspire y menee mi cabeza.

-Yo que tu los aceptaría sin decir nada.- dijo Bella.- Créeme cuando te digo que es peor si tratas de pelear contra Alice.- me reí, Bella tenia tantas cosas como yo.

-Te escuche.- dijo Alice.- No le llenes la mente de mentiras sobre mi.- se acerco y me rodeo con un brazo.- Solo por que tu odias ir de compras.- mire incrédula a Bella.

-¿Odias ir de compras?

-Por supuesto, ¿tu no?- me pregunto.

-No, yo amo ir de compras, ya sea para mí o para los demás. Sino fuera por mi Jake seguiría con los mismos calzoncillos de hace años.- nos reímos por un buen rato.

-Estupendo, la próxima vez compraremos ropa para nuestros hombres.- dijo Alice.

-Si, porque yo no voy a necesitar mas por los próximos años.- dije riéndome.- Oye ¿A dónde están mama y Esme y Rosalie?

-Tu madre y Esme están descansado en el área de comidas, Rosalie llevo a Robbie a al área de juegos.- dijo Alice.

-Vamos con ellas.- dije Bella, nos agarramos de los brazos y casi llegábamos cuando Alice paro en seco. Casi me caigo sino fuera porque Bella me sostuvo fuertemente.

-¡Alice!- le reproche, pero ella miraba a la tienda. Era de lencería.

-¡NO!- dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo, ya tenia ropa interior, no necesitaba mas y mucho menos lencería.

-Ay Vamos, les encantara, podríamos buscar algo lindo para Edward y Jacob.-mi cara se puso roja de vergüenza mientras Alice nos metía en la tienda.

-Alice ya te dije que no.- reprocho Bella mientras se detenía, yo me agarre a su brazo, sabiendo que ella si podría contra Alice.

-Bella, no me hagas hacer lo que hice en la mañana de tu boda.- Bella se asusto un momento pero después sonrió.

-No podrás hacerlo de nuevo créeme.- Alice miro a Bella por un momento.

-De acuerdo, June, vamos.

-NOOOO.- le dije.- No quiero lencería, no me gusta.

-Bueno, no es para ti es para Jake.- respondió sonriendo.

-Alice, me vas a obligar a llamar a la manada.- saque mi móvil y se lo puse en la cara.

-No lo harías…-dijo dubitativa y después se rindió.- Si, si lo harías…Uds. Son aburridas, por lo menos ¿me acompañan a comprarme algo para Jazz?- mire a Bella que negó con la cabeza e hice lo mismo.

-De acuerdo Uds. Vayan yo me reuniré con todas en unos minutos.- nos alejamos rápido.

-Gracias, por mantenerte a mi lado.- le dije a Bella.

-Créeme que Alice no estará contenta, pero no había forma que entre ahí.- reímos y llegamos con mi mama y Esme, ambas estaban bebiendo un refresco, aunque Esme no había sorbido del suyo.

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo lo pasaron?- pregunto mi mama.

-Digamos que entiendo porque a Bella no le gusta ir de compras.- nos reímos y ellas continuaron hablando, se llevaban muy bien, se pedían consejos de madres para cuidar a los niños.

-Emmet se queja por horas cuando no le devuelvo sus videojuegos.- reprochaba Esme.

-Robbie hacia lo mismo con la tele, así que lo llevaba afuera a que me ayudara con el jardín, después corría por horas hasta que se aburría y luego iba a su habitación a jugar con sus muñecos.

-Tengo que intentar eso, realmente odio con se sumen en la tecnología.

-Yo también.- decían ambas mientras reían.

-Iré a buscar a Robbie y a Rose.- dije me levante y fui hacia el área de juegos, pero antes sin querer me choque contra una chica.

-Lo siento.- le dije mientras la ayudaba a levantar unas hojas con dibujos.

-No, es mi culpa no me fije en lo que hacia.- la mire a los ojos, eran marrones claros, tenia cabello largo lacio oscuro que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Su piel cobriza me recordaba a Jake.- No me fije en nada, es que no encuentro la salida.- sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Eres nuevo por aquí?- pregunte mientras nos parábamos yo aun tenia unas hojas en mis manos.

-Si, acabo de llegar hace 5 minutos y me perdí.

-Te entiendo, yo llegue hace unas semanas y aun me pierdo.- nos sonreímos mutuamente. Mire hacia abajo para ver los dibujos, era una casa destruida en la que nevaba, a pesar de ser lúgubre, era hermosa- Vaya, eres muy buena.- le dije mientras le devolvía la hoja.

-Gracias.- sonrió de costado y miro hacia ambos lados.

-Oh la salida esta por allá.- le indique.

-Muchas gracias, Adiós.- y se fue corriendo.

Moví mi cabeza y vi que Rose se acercaba con Robbie en brazos riendo.

-¿Listos para irnos?- pregunte.

-¡Si!- respondieron los 2 todavía riéndose mientras que Rosalie le hacia cosquillas. Cuando llegamos al área de comida Alice estaba a la par de Bella riéndose por la bajo. Mama y Esme nos miraron.

-¿Ya esta todo?- preguntaron.

-Si, vamos a casa.- nos levantamos y fuimos hacia los autos, nos despedimos de ellas, Esme y Rose parecían un poco triste al despedirse de Robbie. Nos subimos al auto junto con todas las bolsas que tenia, mientras pensaba en como decirle a mama que teníamos que bañarnos bien antes de que llegara Jacob y tal vez sus amigos a casa, creí ver por la ventanilla a esa chica de piel cobriza, no se si era ella, pero estaba sola cerca de un hotel, sentí pena por ella, parecía estar completamente sola…

**Aca esta el otro capi!! Espero les guste, los proximos van a poner en marcha el plan de Irina, van a ser mas desde el punto de vista de Ivy, ojala no les moleste!!**

**Bueno, a agradecer:**

**Cecy: PERDON por no agradecerte en el otro, vos sos una fiel lectora desde el comienzo i am so sorry!! Desde el fondo de mi corazon te agradezco!! Te amoooo!! XD**

**belencullenss: Gracias por el review yo tembien estoy feliz de terminar los ****& examenes, me tenian harta!! En lo del lemmon, de Jake y June, no, no podria me daria mucha verguenza escribirlo (se rie nerviosamente y se rasca el pelo)XD. A lo que me preguntaste de Ivy, la verdad es que como se decia habia histo****rias de Licantropos en Alaska pero de la unica que se sabe es de Ivy, he estado pensando en tal vez explicar en los proximos capitulos mas sobre eso, pero no se ¿Que piensas tu? Esa pregunta va para todas, si tienen ideas para aportar, bienvenidos sean )**

**Arte Pop: Que bien, que te gusto el capi!! VIVA EL CLAN DE LA PUSH jejejeje, todavia no se como ingresar al clan ¿lo averiguaste tu? Ponte a entrenar vos y Taquito jejeje!! Yo vivo en el cementerio jujuju XD.**

**Siil: No te derritas!! T lo mando a Edward asi te enfrie XD. La verdad es que he estado teniendo una decision inconclusa con la imprimacion de Embry, no se si deba ser Ivy, a mi me gusteria pero ¿puede un licantropo imprimarse de otro? para todos tambien denme su opinion si quieren que Ivy sea la imprimacion de Embry!!**

**kary-uchiyama: Me alegra que te guste tanto el capitulo que dejes 3 rr XDjejeje yo tambien quiero un novio como Jake!! Si alguen lo encuentra, prstenmelo un rato.**

**ediyu: Ya te dije, no te puedo asegurar ser buena con todos, debe haber en una historia un conflicto donde pueda haber muerts...si no la historia no seria interesante, Pero te promerto que aquellos que dañen la pagaran y mucho ****muajajajaXD. Gracias por tu review!!**

**y ahora Andii: Obvio que Jake/Taylor es pasion locoh no lo niego, pero me parece bonito tambien Embry, no tanto como Jacob/ Taylor pero si alguito****...Y NO ME VAS A QUITAR EL MUÑECO PORQUE LO ESCONDI...y ya me olvide de a d****nde XD. Para que sepas Andrea estoy en el programa de proteccion de testigo por lo que si intentas acuchillarme, te llevo a tribunales!! XD**

**Ah esto va para todos los excelentes lectores; Si me contactan por el msn para hablar que sepan que NO LES VOY A CONTAR EL FINAL!! no voy a dar nombres ( tose fuertemente) ejemm...Andii, no les puedo contar porque se los arruinaria, les gustaria saber el final de Amanecer?...bueno la verdad es que a mi si XDjejejeje, pero yo no les puedo contar, primero porque arruinaria la escencia verdaderea de todo este fic y 2 porque yo tmpoco lo se XDjejeje. Pero no los pienso defraudar asi que no se preocupen y lean!!**

**Haganme un favor y entren aqui **

**se los agradecere desd el fondo de mi alma!!**

s21.bitefight.es/c.php?uid77160

**y una cosita mas: FELIX DIA DE LA INDEPENDENCIA PARA LOS ARGENTINOS!!**

**FELIZ 9 DE JULIO, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTAMOS A 2 DIAS DE DESCANSAR DE LA TORTURA (DEL COLEGIO)**

**FELIZ, FELIZ, FELIZ 9 DE JULIO!!**

**¿Volver a encontrarse June con Ivy? ¿Conocera a la manada? ¿Y a los Cullen? ¿Con quien empezara Irina su venganza? (Propaganda de circo marca registradaXD)**


	18. Mirada

**Capitulo 18: Mirada**

**Jacob Black POV**

-Jacob.- me dijo Quil.

-No comiences, ninguno de los 2.-dije mirándolo a el y a Embry, sabia que iban a reclamarme el haber dejado ir a June y a su madre y hermanito con los Cullen.

-Dijiste que no la dejarías ir más.- reprocho Embry.

-Lo se…pero…deberías haber visto su cara.- trate de defenderme, June sabia usar sus trucos conmigo, primero parecía que iba a llorar y puso sus ojos tristes, solo eso tomo para que la dejara ir, podía lidiar con cualquier cosa, excepto con ver esos ojos verdes tristes, eran mi perdición.- Además ya volvieron y no les paso nada.- hacia 30 minutos habían llegado y June los llevo directo a la ducha.

Lo que me sorprendió fue la cantidad de cosas que había traído, sabia que a ella le gustaba comprar, pero no tanto.

Sus bolsas ocupaban toda la mesa de la cocina e incluso tuvimos que poner unas en el suelo.

-Si, como sea.- dijo Quil.

-Bella estaba ahí, sabia que no le harían daño.- reclame, Bella me dijo que nunca la dañaría.

-Bueno, pero eso no incluye a todos los demás vampiros.- dijo Embry. Estaba a punto de contestarle.

-¿Quieren dejar de pelear? Mi madre los escuchara.- June acababa de entrar por la puerta, tenia el cabello mojado y usaba su jean y una camiseta negra de Iron Maiden, se acerco a mi lado.- Nada paso, excepto que nunca me voy a comprar ropa otra vez.- dijo sonriendo mientras revisaba las bolsas y veía lo que había comprado.

- ¿Cómo terminaste con todo un guardarropas nuevo?- pregunto Quil mientras el, Embry y yo revisábamos las demás bolsas curiosos de tanta ropa, como June no nos dijo nada o no nos detuvo no debía haber nada que ella no quisiera mostrar…

- Culpa a Alice, no acepta un no como respuesta, yo solo compre 2 prendas.- escondí un rugido en mi pecho, me enojaba que le compraran cosas a ellas, yo debía ser el que le diera regalos, no ellos.

-Sabes, tu mama es muy linda.- dijo Embry sonriendo, sacándome de mi enojo, mientras hurgaba en una bolsa. June lo golpeo en el hombro y yo en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!, Cielos, solo era un comentario.- dijo mientras se sobaba en la cabeza y sonreía en forma de disculpa a June.

-Tu mama es muy dulce June, tu hermanito también.- dijo Quil, cuando llegaron nosotros ya estábamos aquí y los presente a Lily, estaba impresionada por lo grandes que éramos, nos reímos sabiendo que ella nunca podría deducir porque, Robbie se había colgado de la pierna de Quil y después de la de Embry, lo llevaron caminando por unos minutos hasta que June lo llevo para que lo bañaran

-Traeré a Claire para que lo conozca, se divertirán.- continuo Quil mientras hurgaba en una bolsa.

-Eso suena excelente.- respondió ella.- ¿No temes que le guste mi hermano a Claire?- pregunto con picardía, Quil rodó los ojos.

-No June, lo aceptaría si es lo que ella quiere.- dijo riendo, me recordó a cuando yo creía que el primo de June era su novio, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, si es que la hacia feliz.

-No creo que a Robbie le guste de todas formas.- dije yo, me miraron confusos.- Esta en esa etapa de odio a las niñas.- todos se rieron.

-Recuerdo esa etapa.- sonrió Quil.- Creía que eran radioactivas.- continuamos hablando por un rato cuando Embry saco una prenda de una bolsa, la sostenía con el pulgar y el índice como exhibición para los demás.

Mi quijada debió de caerse al suelo, Embry la miraba con los ojos abiertos al máximo y Quil con la boca abierta aunque no tanto como yo.

Entre las manos de Embry había un negligé, de color turquesa, muy pequeño que ni siquiera llegaba a las rodillas sino que terminaba mucho antes que eso, tenia unas tiras cruzadas por atrás y un escote sumamente grande por adelante, no se de que era pero brillaba, por lo que debía ser de seda.

June levanto la mirada al ver que no hablábamos y sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas al mismo tiempo que su cara se tornaba de un rojo fuerte cuando miro a Embry. Corrió para quitarle de las manos la prenda, el todavía seguía mirándola con los ojos abiertos.

-¡VOY A ABSOLUTAMENTE MATAR A ALICE!- chillaba mientras iba a nuestra habitación y cerraba de un portazo la puerta.

En la cocina los tres nos habíamos quedado en silencio, empecé a imaginarme a June en eso, como su bella piel contrastaría con el color del negligé y lo suave que seria al tocarla…

-Cielos Jacob, ella si que te ama.- dijo Quil haciendo que Embry estallara en risas, sacudí mi cabeza y los mire enojado.

-Ya vale, fue suficiente.- les espete. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y de ahí salio una enojada June hablando por el móvil con alguien.

-Bella, dile a Alice que mas vale se esconda cuando vuelva de cazar porque voy a comprobar si es que verdaderamente nada puede matarla.- dijo susurrando mientras respiraba apresuradamente, Quil y Embry trataban de reprimir una risa.-¿¡COMO QUE TU LO SABIAS!?- chillo fuertemente.- No, no estoy agradecida y Jacob tampoco solo escúchalo.- se puso de puntitas y acerco el teléfono a mi oído.

-Ah…ejem…- fue todo lo que pude decir antes de que June lo alejara de mi.

-¿Escuchaste? ¡Esta furioso!- dijo, no pude evitar reírme, ella me miro entornando los ojos, lo cual solo hizo que me riera mas.- De acuerdo, ya me calme.- respondió respirando profundamente.- Siento haber gritado, pero honestamente no me esperaba esto…lo se…de acuerdo me lo quedare.- una sonrisa se expandió por mi rostro cuando dijo eso.- Si, aquí esta.- me entrego el teléfono.

-Hola Bella.- dije feliz, June alzo el resto de sus bolsas sola y fue a nuestra habitación.

-Jake, perdona a Alice, es un poco impulsiva.- sonaba divertida también.- No te enojes.- pidió casi rogando.

-No te preocupes Bella, esta bien.- respondí.- Debo irme, presiento que voy a tener que calmar a June.- ella se rió.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.

-Ah y ¿Bella?- pregunte antes de que cortara.

-¿Si?

-Agradece a Alice por mí.- dije en voz baja, ella corto pero la había escuchado riéndose.

-Parece que alguien se va a divertir.- dijo Embry, Quil se rió. Yo solamente les sonreí la máximo y me encamine a nuestra habitación.

Toque la puerta despacio.

-¿June?- pregunte y abrí la puerta, ella estaba guardando la ropa, parecía mas calmada pero no tanto.- Cielo ¿estas bien?

-Si.- respondió ella suspirando.- ¿Estas enojado con Alice?- pregunto, yo cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me acerque para agarrar su cintura.

-No realmente.- dije y la bese por un largo rato mientras ella ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.- La verdad es que tiene buen gusto.- le dije al separarme de ella.

-¿Entonces no quieres que incinere ese negligé?- pregunto señalando con su cabeza a la prenda que estaba sobre la cama.

-Nunca.- respondí y volví a besarla, esta vez ella se separo de mí riendo.

-Entonces Sr. Black.- empezó.- ¿A Ud. le gustan estas cosas?- dijo mientras alzaba el negligé y lo ponía contra su cuerpo sosteniéndolo con los dedos.

-Bueno, eso depende.- respondí mientras me acercaba a ella.

-¿De que?- pregunto mientras su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía.

-De quien la use.- respondí, ella frunció el ceño.- Si eres tu, me encanta.- ella acerco su boca a la mía y rozo mis labios apenas, después con su lengua recorrió el contorno de ellos, mis manos fueron directo a sus caderas…

-Toc, toc.- dijo una voz detrás de la puerta a la que reconocí como la de Embry.

-¿Qué quieres?-respondimos June y yo al mismo tiempo un poco enojados de que nos interrumpieran.

-Jake, si tu eres mi amigo y me quieres me dirás si esta usando el negligé ahora.- June escondió su cara en mi pecho y reprimió una risa, mis manos se enroscaron en puños.

-Y si tu eres mi amigo, le sacaras una foto.- respondió Quil riendo, eso fue suficiente, corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí, pero no había nadie y escuche como unos pasos se alejaban hacia la playa, sabia que estaban bromeando, principalmente Quil porque el veía a June como una hermana, pero aun así iba a romperles el cuello.

Me di la vuelta y corrí a darle un beso a June en la mejilla, ella se reía.

-Volveré pronto cielo.- le dije y corrí a la playa donde los vi a ambos, Embry se sostenía el estomago por reír tanto y Quil ya estaba tirado en la arena sin dejar de reírse. Oh la iban a pagar…

**June Carter POV**

Jacob se fue corriendo luego de besarme en la mejilla, yo explote en risas, la verdad era que tenía que agradecer a Alice.

-¿June? ¿Esta todo bien?- pregunto mama mientras entraba en el cuarto mojada y cubiertas en toallas y con Robbie de la misma forma en sus brazos. Yo asentí y guarde rápidamente el negligé en uno de los cajones.

-Tengo hambre.- chillo Robbie mientras mama lo secaba y yo traía la ropa de ambos.

-¿Cuándo exactamente deja de comer?- pregunte a mama riendo.- Tiene el apetito de los gemelos junto con el de Jake.- mama se rió después de calzarle la camiseta azul a Robbie, después entro al baño y se cambio ella misma.

-¿June?- pregunto desde el baño mientras yo terminaba de vestir a Robbie y lo peinaba.

-¿Si mama?

-Pareces muy alegre aquí.- sonreí al comentario.

-Lo soy.- fue lo que me limite a responder. Ella salio del baño ya vestida y con el pelo aun mojado.

-Lo se, no podría estar mas feliz al saber que tu estas feliz.- me beso en la cabeza y luego alzo a Robbie. Los tres nos dirigimos a la cocina, donde Billy, que acababa de llegar estaba con Sam y Emily.

-Hola.- empezó Billy.- Estos son unos amigos de Jake y June.- dijo a mi mama.- Sam y su esposa Emily.- por un momento me preocupe de que mama o Robbie no dejaran de mirar las cicatrices de Emily, pero cuando ella estrecho su mano, sonrió muy feliz y ni siquiera noto las cicatrices, eso era lo que me encantaba de ella, y al parecer Robbie había sacado eso de ella.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo mi mama.

-El gusto es de nosotros.- dijo Emily después de que mama estrechara la mano de Sam con una gran sonrisa. Robbie corrió a la pierna de Sam, su usual juego con todos. Emily lo miraba sonriendo y Sam se reía al tiempo que se movía un poco por la cocina.

-Perdónenlo.- dijo mi mama moviendo su cabeza.- Pero eso quiere decir que le agradas.- todos nos reímos, y luego Sam agarro a Robbie entre sus brazos y lo sostuvo, Emily se acerco, pero aun temerosa de asustarlo con sus cicatrices.

-Hola chiquitín.- dijo Sam a Robbie.

-Hola.- respondió Robbie.- Todos son grandes aquí.- Billy se rió felizmente.- Hola.- dijo Robbie esta vez para Emily, ella tímidamente se acerco, aun tenia miedo de asustarlo.

Robbie extendió sus brazos hacia Emily para que lo alzara, Emily se sorprendió y después Sam le pasó Robbie a ella, pude ver una pequeña lágrima salir del ojo deforme de Emily pero rápidamente la limpio mientras Robbie descansaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Por eso amaba tanto a mi hermanito, el hacia sentir tan bien a los demás.

-¿A dónde están Jacob y los demás?- pregunto Sam, yo rodé mis ojos.

-Están peleando en la playa.- Sam rió, al igual que los demás, de pronto la puerta se abrió y entro una pequeña niña con melena oscura y salvaje.

-Claire.- dije felizmente mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Qué paso con Quil?- pregunto Emily aun con Robbie en brazos.

-Esta peleando en la arena con Jacob y Embry y me canse de esperar en el auto tía Emily.- dijo sonriente. Mi mama también la abrazo después de peinar con sus dedos los locos cabellos de Claire.

-¿Quién es ese?- pregunto Claire apuntando a Robbie. Yo me acerque y Emily lo dejo en el suelo, pero antes Robbie beso su mejilla, Emily su ruborizo y sonrió, Sam la acerco a el y la abrazo por la cintura.

-El es mi hermanito Robbie, tiene 5 años.- se miraron de forma extraña, como si no supieran confiar en el otro. Claire luego saco de su bolsillo una envoltura amarilla.

-¿Quieres chocolate?- Robbie sonrió y asintió rápidamente, cuando se le ofrecía comida el olvidaba hasta su nombre y el hecho de que estaba en una etapa de odio hacia las niñas. Después de comerlo, ella le dijo a el que tenia juguetes afuera y se fueron de la casa agarrándose de las manos. Mi mama y Emily fueron detrás de ellos charlando.

-Tu mama y tu hermano son fantásticos.- dijo Sam aun mirando la puerta por donde Emily se había ido. Yo sonreí, al minuto entro Jacob con el pecho mojado.

-¿Quién gano?- pregunto Billy mientras Jake se acercaba y me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos.

-Yo, obviamente.- dijo Sam rió y dijo que iba a ir a verlos, luego salio por la puerta.

-¿Vendrá toda la manada hoy?- pregunte a Billy, el negó con la cabeza.

-No, solo los que estamos aquí, lo que me recuerda que tendré que comprar comida.- termino Billy.

-No, nosotros vamos papa.- dijo Jacob.- Tu dile a los demás que vayan preparando todo.- Billy asintió.

-Te conduciré afuera Billy.- le dije sonriendo.- Y tu, ve a ponerte una camisa y zapatillas, no se si podré manejar a todas las mujeres que te miraran si vas así.- el rió y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

Billy y yo salimos, para encontrar a Mama y Emily sentadas en unas sillas del patio riendo, Claire y Robbie saltando como ranas mientras intentaban atraparse y Sam, Quil y Embry hacían carreras en la arena. Yo reí y moví mi cabeza, la puerta se abrió de la cual salio Jacob ya vestido.

-¿Lista, cielo?- me pregunto, yo asentí y corrí a su lado, el agarro mi mano, nos despedimos de todos rápidamente y subimos al Rabbit. En el trayecto entrelace mi mano con la de Jacob y el no la soltó en ningún momento.

**Ivy Shade POV**

Les había contado a ambos, Irina y Alec de mi pequeño encuentro con esa chica, se habían emocionado mucho, especialmente Alec interrogándome sobre cada facción de ella.

Desde que Irina decidió que yo iba a actuar como espía, me había llevado a otro hotel y dado ropa, dinero y un cuarto para mi misma, dijo que iba a llamar todos los días para saber que era lo que hacia, no podía seguir con ellos ya que los otros lobos podrían reconocer su olor en mi.

Le pregunte si la chica Cullen que prevenía cosas iba a verlos y ella dijo que solamente los vería a ambos en la habitación o en el bosque cazando pero que no harían nada mas porque el plan descansaba en mis manos…

El teléfono sonó al minuto en que salí del baño.

-Irina.- dije, sabiendo que era la única que podía llamarme.

-Ivy.- dijo ella calmada.- Espero que hoy trates de encontrarla ya que has captado su olor.- asentí a mi misma, la ultima vez que la vi, de ella emanaba un olor a vampiro, Irina dijo que tal vez era porque algunos del Clan Cullen estaban cerca, pero debajo de ese olor reconocí una esencia a manzanas, ese era su efluvio.

-Tratare de encontrarla Irina, no te preocupes.

-Bien, Alec cada vez esta mas impaciente.- dije ella en tono cansino.- Recuerda llevarte un abrigo, por lo que escuche en la tele estará un poco helado el resto del día.- sonreí a su comentario, sonaba tanto como una madre.

-Irina, afuera puede hacer tres grados bajo cero y aun así no tendría frío.

-¡Ah Cierto!- dijo como alguien que se acababa de acordar de algo.- Bueno pero mejor lleva un saco, así no delatas lo que eres a los demás.

-De acuerdo.- le respondí.

-Y acuérdate de comer algo.- me reí, no había forma de que me olvidara del desayuno.

-Adiós Irina.

-Adiós, y cuídate.- me dijo ella antes de cortar.

Me di un rápida ducha y luego me vestí, irina tenia razón, parecía que helaba afuera, por lo que decidí ponerme unos jeans claros y una camiseta fucsia y zapatillas negras.

Estaba encaminándome a la puerta cuando recordé lo que me dijo Irina, busque entre la ropa y saque un saco negro con capucha, le subí el cierre, luego agarre mi bolso de gamuza oscura y salí del hotel.

La verdad era que afuera si estaba frío, la mayoría de las personas usaban abrigos mucho mas grandes que los míos, yo no sentía nada, ni frío ni calor, me encontraba bien solo esperaba que este frío siguiera porque de lo contrario me sacaría el abrigo y caminaría solo con la camiseta, de seguro todos me verían pensando que estaba loca.

Llegue hasta un restaurante, uno en el que no había casi nadie y peri el especial, supuestamente era el plato mas grande, pero yo lo termine y no me llene, podría haber pedido otro, pero la verdad quería estar afuera por un momento, nunca me han gustado mucho los lugares cerrados. Salí de la calle y continué caminando por la calle, estaba anocheciendo, pero todo se podía ver un claro del día.

Llegue hasta un banco donde me senté, empezaría a buscarla dentro de un momento, ahora solamente quería sentarme y dibujar un poco, saque mi cuaderno y empecé a garabatear, nunca sabia que era lo que iba a dibujar hasta que el lápiz no marcaba la hoja, de ahí, mi mano solo se movía de un lado a otro y cuando comenzaba a entender lo que estaba dibujando, agregaba los demás detalles, era una forma rara de dibujar, lo se, pero desde que era pequeña lo hacia de esta manera, a mi madre le encantaban mis dibujos, solía regalárselos en su cumpleaños, antes de que se casara con mi padrastro, siempre sonreía sin importar que los dibujos fueran horribles…

Cuando volví a mi misma, vi el dibujo, no esta terminado, faltaba mucho, pero se veía la silueta de un lobo a la luz de la luna en lo que parecía un desierto con nada mas que arena, continué modificando los detalles cuando reconocí un olor a manzanas.

Levante mi cabeza y vi que al frente, en el supermercado, estaba ella, usaba un abrigo enorme oscuro en el que podría haberse ahogado, era 3 veces su tamaño, le quedaba como vestido. Trataba de balancear 4 bolsas de comida con sus manos, no lo pensé 2 veces, guarde mis cosas en mi bolso y corrí al frente.

Agarre una de las bolsas en el momento en que iba a estrellarse contra el suelo. Ella se incorporo y yo levante mi cabeza para que pudiera ver mi cara, después de un segundo me reconoció.

-Hola.- dijo alegremente.

-Hola.- respondí, ella me miro y vio la bolsa en mis manos.

-Cielos, muchas gracias, estaba segura que ambas la bolsa y yo íbamos a caernos.- sonreí a su comentario.- ella dejo las bolsas encima del capo de un auto, se limpio las manos y estiro una para mi.- Soy June Carter.- yo sostuve la bolsa con una mano y estreche la suya.

-Ivory Shade.- respondí utilizando mi nombre completo.- Pero me dicen Ivy.- ella retiro su mano confusa.

-Vaya, estas caliente.- ¡Maldición! Me había olvidado de ese detalle.

-Si…es que he estado con un poco de fiebre en estos días.- mentí rápido, ella me miro por unos segundos pero después asintió.- ¿Quieres que te ayude con tus bolsas?- pregunte tímidamente.

-Seguro.- respondió feliz, yo agarre 2 y ella también, las llevamos hasta un auto que no estaba tan lejos, apenas unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Por qué hacías malabares con tantas bolsas?- pregunte sonriendo mientras ella guardaba las bolsas adentro y reía suavemente.

-La verdad es que soy muy testaruda.- la mire confusa.- Vine con mi novio a comprar comida, el llevaba 3 bolsas, yo una cuando recordó que olvidamos el postre, así que el dijo que iba a acompañarme al auto con las bolsas, pero íbamos a perder tiempo por lo que le dije que yo podía con todas las bolsas y ya sabes lo que sucedió de ahí.- ambas nos reímos, parecía una chica muy dulce, debe ser por eso que una sensación fea recorrió mi estomago cuando recordé porque estaba hablando con ella…Pero no podía cambiar de opinión, se lo había prometido a Irina.

Se apoyo contra el auto haciéndome espacio para que me recostara a su par, lo cual hice.

-Así que Ivy, ¿de donde eres?

-Yo vengo de Alaska, de un pequeño pueblo cerca de Denali. ¿Y tu?, recuerdo que me dijiste que también eras nueva.- ella me miro sonriendo.

-Yo soy de Canadá, de Ontario.- asentimos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-19, tendré 20 en 2 semanas.

-¿Si? Podría haber jurado que eras mas grande.- encogí mis hombros, esperaba que ella no fuera muy perceptiva.

-Siempre me dicen que parezco mas grande de lo que soy.- ella sonrió.

-¿Estas sola?- sabía a donde conducía esa pregunta así que decidí terminarla con una buena mentira.

-Si, me despedí de mis padres hace algunos días, como ya soy grande pensé que debía empezar a vivir sola.- ella asintió.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, yo también me fui de casa hace unas semanas, ahora vivo con mi novio y su padre, pero mi madre aun así vino a visitarnos.- ella rodó sus ojos, al igual que yo y ambas reímos. De la nada un brazo se engancho en su cintura y la atrajo hacia el cuerpo de este chico colosalmente grande, instantáneamente lo reconocí, era un miembro de la manada.

Debía de medir al menos una cabeza más grande que yo, y eso que yo también era muy alta, tenía piel cobriza y cabello corto.

Atrajo a June hacia el y beso su cabeza, ella se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo, era impresionante la manera en que se miraban, en especial por parte de el, como si no pudiera ni quisiera apartar los ojos de ella. El momento entre ellos era tan privado que empecé a mirar hacia cualquier otro lado.

-Hola cielo ¿Pudiste con las bolsas tu sola?- pregunto incrédulo.

-No.- rió ella.- Tuve un poco de ayuda.- volvió la mirada hacia mi y atrajo a su novio con una mano.- Ivy Shade, este es mi novio Jacob Black. Jake ella es la razón por la cual todos lograremos comer hoy.- nos reímos y el acerco su mano para estrecharla con la mía, la tome esperando que no notara nada, por suerte no lo hizo.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo el, luego miro lo que estaba usando.- ¿No tienes frío?- pregunto.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo.- no usaba nada más que unos jeans cortados a la mitad y una camiseta oscura. El se rió.

-No, la verdad es que no, pero June se estaba helando.- la miramos, ahora entendía, ese enorme abrigo debía de ser de el.

-Oh tengo una excelente idea.- dijo June.- Espéranos aquí.- me dijo mientras agarraba a Jake de un brazo y se lo llevaba a unos cuantos metros de mi, ahí fue cuando vi los 2 grandes botes de helado que el sostenía con una sola mano. Ella le propuso algo a el quien asintió como si no le molestara, luego regresaron.

-Ivy.- me dijo June.- ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?- pregunto animada.

-Oh no lo se, no quisiera interrumpirlos.- mire a Jacob, el negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, no serás la única ahí, estarán mi padre, la madre de June y unos cuantos amigos míos así que no interrumpirás nada.- dude por un segundo pero luego asentí, era una buena manera para conocer a el resto de los compañeros de la manada.

-Bien.- dijo June.- Vamos.

Subimos al auto, yo fui atrás con toda la comida y adelante estaban Jake y June que no soltaban las manos y de momento a otro se miraban de forma cariñosa, realmente sentía que no debía de estar ahí.

-¿Así que vienes de Alaska?- pregunto Jake, June le había contado como nos habíamos conocido, desde el centro comercial hasta ahora.

-Si.- respondí- Oye, ¿estas seguro de que no molestare?

-No te preocupes.- repitió.- Lo que si, algunos de mis amigos son muy idiotas, espero que puedas con ellos.- respondió riendo con June.

-Creo que me las arreglare.- dije sonriendo. Estábamos llegando, pude divisar una casa, no estaba muy lejos de la playa y había un pequeño grupo afuera.

-¿Esta es su casa?- pregunte a ambos, que asintieron.

-Ah, no te quedes mirando a Emily por favor.- me dijo June, no entendí muy bien lo que dijo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confusa.

-Es que Emily fue atacada por un lobo hace muchos años y tiene cicatrices.- me respondió esta vez Jacob, asentí rápidamente.

Cuando bajamos, ayude a Jake y a June con las bolsas, no era que lo necesitaran en especial Jake, pero lo mismo lo hice.

Cuando nos acercamos pude ver a 2 mujeres, reconocí rápidamente a Emily y desvié la mirada hacia el lado que no tenía cicatrices. A la par de estas había un hombre tan alto como Jacob que abrazaba a Emily, me recordó a la forma en que Jake miraba a June. Luego estaban 2 niños en los peldaños de la escalinata jugando a las palmas.

June me presento a todos, el hombre alto era Sam, el esposo de Emily, la otra mujer era la madre de June, Lily, el pequeño niño era el hermanito de June y la niña era la sobrina de Emily.

-¿A dónde se han ido Quil y Embry?- le pregunto Jacob a Sam. Si que tenían nombres extraños.

-Eh tenían asuntos que atender, pero volverán dentro de un momento.- Jake asintió, note que las palabras de Sam ocultaban algo…

Entramos a la casa en donde vi a un hombre en silla de ruedas, Jake lo presento como Billy, su padre.

Después de unos momentos me sentí como si los conociera de toda la vida. Empezamos con la comida, yo obviamente decidí ayudar, Emily si que sabía cocinar, si no sabias como hacer algo ella no tenia ningún problema en explicarte todo. La mama de June hacia la comida al tiempo que jugaba con Claire o con Robbie, debía de tener muchos hijos porque sabia como entretenerlos. June y yo principalmente hablamos de cualquier cosa que se nos viniera a la cabeza y reíamos mucho.

Pude ver de reojo a Jacob que entraba a la cocina a ver a June, así como también divisaba a Sam.

Sam parecía ser el líder o algo así, creo que se debía a que su imagen era imponente frente a los demás, pero la de Jake era igual de importante.

Cuando terminamos de cocinar, llevamos toda la comida afuera, ya que éramos demasiados y no había lugar en la cocina.

Afuera parecía que todavía hacia un poco de frío, pero mucho menos que antes, ojala no descendiera mas, de lo contrario me haría demasiado calor.

Cuando todos empezamos a comer, la imagen me pareció muy familiar, había mucho amor y mucho cariño entre las personas que estaban en la mesa, había mucho sentido de familiaridad, algo con lo que yo no estaba tan relacionada.

De pronto se escucho un vaso romperse.

-¡Claire!- exclamo Emily, la niña solo se rió y le contó algo a Robbie en secreto.

-No se preocupen, yo le traeré otro.- dije yo, me levante y recogí con cuidado los pedazos de vidrio, recogí todos, no quería que se lastimaran. Entre a la casa y tire los vidrios en el basurero, me acerque para agarrar otro y mientras me encaminaba hacia fuera pude escuchar la llegada de mas personas.

Llegue a la puerta y vi a 2 chicos tan grandes como Jake y Sam, uno de ellos había alzado a Claire en sus brazos y le hacia cosquillas.

El otro los miraba sonriendo y dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

Una sensación de caída invadió mi estomago, sentí como si esos ojos oscuros pudieran ver a través de mi, había algo que me empujaba hacia el, no entendía que era pero quería correr a su lado, sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente y volví a mi misma, mire alrededor y vi que la mayoría nos estaban mirando con expresión incrédula. No lo mire a los ojos de nuevo porque sabia que no quitaría la mirada de el si lo hacia. El era bello, alto como los demás, suave y bella piel cobriza, ojos oscuros, su cabellos le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las orejas…

Me acerque a donde estaba Claire y puse el vaso en su lugar, miraba al piso constantemente, el silencio que reinaba era incomodo.

-Ivy.- me llamo June, puse mis ojos en los verdes de ella, no quería mirar a otro lado.- Ven te presentare a los demás.

- ni siquiera pude reprochar ya que tomo mi brazo rápidamente y me llevo, podría haber luchado con ella pero me sentía como una pluma que iba a donde el viento la llevaba.

-Este es Quil Ateara.- dijo refiriéndose al otro chico que aun tenia a Claire en sus brazos. Asentí hacia el.- Quil ella es Ivy Shade.

-Hola.- le dije tímidamente.

-Hola.- respondió el.- Vaya, eres muy linda.- pude escuchar un gruñido que provenía del otro chico.

June me acerco a el, pero no quería mirarlo, no quería ver esos ojos.

-Y el es Embry Call.- Levante un poco la cabeza y me encontré con el, sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme, no quería quitar la mirada de el, pero me obligue a hacerlo.

-Hola.- dije. El no respondió nada, después vi como Jake lo golpeaba en un brazo.

-Hola.- dijo el de manera tímida. Yo solo asentí y volví a mi lugar en la mesa.

Así fue como se llevo la cena, yo miraba solamente a mi plato y hablaba un poco con June, pero durante todo ese tiempo sentí como me miraban esos ojos.

-Oye Ivy, ¿A dónde te estas quedando?- pregunto Sam, dirigí mi mirada hacia el que sostenía la mano de Emily a la altura de su boca.

-En el hotel Bayles.- me limite a responder.

-¿Por qué no vienes mañana? Vamos a hacer una fogata y vendrán el resto de nuestros amigos.

-No, no podría.- negué automáticamente.

-Por favor, sino me aburriré.- me rogó June, la mire y hacia un mohín con sus labios. Suspire y asentí.

-De acuerdo, vendré.- estaba por rechazar la perfecta manera de conocer al resto de sus compañeras ¡Que me esta pasando! Irina se enojaría mucho y Alec estaría dispuesto a matarme por lo que casi rechazaba.

-Excelente.- dijo June y se recostó contra Jake.

Después de la cena, ayude a limpiar todo, esta noche si que era rara, lo que en verdad quería hacer era volver al hotel y tratar de calmarme.

La madre de June se despidió de todos, en especial de Jake, June y Billy diciendo que volvería tal vez dentro de unos meses, agarro a Robbie que se despedía de Claire con su pequeña mano, y luego se fue en su auto.

-Creo que yo también me iré.- le dije a June.

-¿Tan pronto? quédate un rato mas por favor.- me pidió luego susurro en mi oído.- A Embry le gustas.- me hele.

-Aun así, estoy un poco cansada.

-Ah Vale, bien llamare a Jake y te llevaremos al hotel.

-No, creo que me iré caminando.

-¿Estas loca? Es de noche, puede ser peligroso.- yo rodé mis ojos.

-Estaré bien, además necesito un poco de aire.- ella asintió, me despedí de todos rápidamente solamente les dije Adiós y luego corrí.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos comencé a caminar.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de suceder? Me sentía atraída a un chico que apenas conocía… mis ojos empezaron a arder, estaba llorando, algo estaba mal en mi, no iba a dejar que esto interfiriera con lo que le prometí a Irina, sacaría de mi mente por completo a Embry Call…

Entre mis cavilaciones tropecé con una piedra y caí al piso, no me dolió pero aun así, me enoje, apenas conocía a este chico y ya me había caído por pensar en el.

Estaba por levantarme cuando escuche unos pasos, eran rápidos ya debían estar no menos de tres pies de mi, agarre mi bolso y golpee por completo en la rodilla a quien quiera que fuera que me seguía. La persona cayo al piso.

-¡Dios!- dijo una voz a quien pesar de apenas haberla escuchado reconocí de quien era. Embry estaba en el piso robándose la rodilla.

-¿Embry?- pregunte incrédula.- ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?

-Descanso en el piso ¿Qué crees?- pregunto sarcásticamente, yo rodé mis ojos.- ¿Qué diablos haces tu caminando sola?

-Me iba a mi hotel.- respondí cortante pero preocupada.- ¿Estas bien?

-Eso creo.- dijo mientras se incorporaba.- ¿Qué llevas en ese bolso? ¿Ladrillos?

-Cuadernos.- respondí.

-Entonces debes de ser muy fuerte.

-Me entreno.- dije como quien no quiere la cosa.- Ahora que estas bien, si me disculpas.- me volví y empecé a caminar.

Pero sentí como una mano agarraba mi brazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¿A mi hotel?- pregunte obviamente.

-Iré contigo.- negué mi cabeza rápidamente.

-Se cuidarme sola, ¿no acabas de verlo?- el rodó sus ojos.

-Aun así, te acompañare.- rodé mis ojos.

-¿Hay forma de salirme de esto?

-No lo creo.- respondió sonriendo y agarro mi brazo, yo lo saque de encima de mí.

-Puedes acompañarme, pero no necesito que me escoltes hasta allí.

A pesar de estar enojada porque me trataban como un bebe, no pude evitar sonreír, caminamos hasta que llegamos al hotel y hablábamos sobre nosotros, de todo lo que se nos ocurría, como comida favorita, cumpleaños, signos, películas, fue muy divertido.

Al llegar hasta mi habitación me despedí de el.

-Bueno muchas gracias Embry.- empecé a darme la vuelta pero el agarro mi mano, el contacto con el produjo una electricidad que recorrió mi cuerpo y al parecer el de el también.

-Ivy.- me dijo.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte. El parecía querer decirme algo pero no podía, como si algo lo detuviera, sacudió su cabeza.

-Vendré a recogerte mañana ¿De acuerdo?- yo solo asentí confusa. A pesar de que pasaron minutos, el no soltó mi mano, yo no quería que lo hiciera pero recordé que tenia que llamar a Irina.

-Embry.- susurre, levante mi mirada de nuestras manos y vi que su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío.- Debes irte.- fue muy difícil decirlo, porque quería que se quedara, pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Lo conocí hace 2 horas.

-Si, tienes razón.- suspiro.- Buenas Noches Ivy.

-Buenas Noches Embry.- soltó nuestras manos y se fue.

Entre a mi cuarto rápidamente y me tire en la cama, cuando e levanta vi que las sabanas donde mi cabeza descansaba estaban mojadas, no deje de llorar por los próximos minutos luego sonó el teléfono.

Levante el auricular.

-Irina.- dije como lo había hecho horas antes, pero ahora todo era diferente, todo tenia un nuevo significado, todo por culpa de una mirada…

No podía romper la promesa hecha a Irina, seria como escupirle en la cara después de que ella prácticamente me salvo la vida, no seria correcto estaría traicionándola, como mi madre me traiciono a mi…

Mis sentimientos no importaban, tendría que dejarlos de lado, a ellos y a Embry, aunque no pudiera vivir conmigo misma después de hacerlo…

**PERDON!! Recien hoy vuelvo a tener internet!! Encima yo ya tenia el capitulo terminado y se borro!!**

**Tuve que reescribirlo de nuevo, ya estoy trabajando en el sig asi que no temais mis lectores (?) jejeje**

**belencullens, kari-uchiyama, Yma Black (visitare tu foro cuando termine de arreglar otras cosas que se me pasaron al no tener internet, pero te juro que voy a pasar!!), Andii (no te enojes si sabes que te amo con locura!! jejeje), chechu (QUE YO NO SOY JUNE!! NO SIGAS PORQUE SINO YA ME DEVOLVES "ECLIPSE", MAS VALE QUE LO CUIDES BIEN Y ME LO DEVUELVAS A SANO Y A SALVO!!)**

**a TODAS ESTAS PERSONAS DESDE EL FONDO DE MI CORAZON LES AGRADEZCO POR DEJAR REVIEWS!!**

**Bsos**


	19. Verdades

**Capitulo 19: Verdades**

**Bella Swan POV**

-Ya es de mañana amor mío.- la dulce voz de Edward me llamo, obviamente no estaba dormida, solo cerraba mis parpados y soñaba despierta. Edward estaba a mi par y me abrazaba besando mi cabeza. Ambos estábamos desnudos y solo nos cubrían las sabanas negras de nuestra cama, a pesar de la tensión que ha habido en los últimos días, mi amor por el se había hecho mas grande, mas dulce.

-Si, lo se.- me acurruque mas contra su marmóreo pecho, sabia que en cualquier momento algo iba a pasar, algo que iba a obligarme a salir de la cama de donde dormía con Edward…

Pero no solo esta cama, he tenido el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento esta felicidad desaparecerá y tendremos que separarnos por algún tiempo.

-Pareces preocupada.- dijo el.

-Lo estoy, tengo miedo.- le respondí.

-¿Miedo? ¿De que? Sabes que te protegeré y no dejare que nadie nunca te haga daño.- bese su pecho y me acerque a el.

-Lo se, pero ¿Quién te protegerá a ti?- el rió dulcemente.

-Nuestro amor es suficiente para hacerme el hombre mas fuerte del mundo.- sonreí a su comentario, el me beso y yo recorrí su hermoso cabello con los dedos, sus manos empezaron a bajar a mi cintura y mis brazos se enroscaron en su cuello.

Alguien toco la puerta de nuestra habitación.

-Alice mas vale que esto sea importante.- le dijo Edward un poco frustrado.

-Lo es, vístanse y vayan abajo, es hora de una reunión familiar.- escuche como se alejaba, su tono parecía un poco triste.

No tardamos nada en vestirnos, mientras bajábamos le pregunte a Edward si había visto algo en la cabeza de Alice.

-Pensaba mucho en Jasper, pero nada más.- se encogió de hombros al tiempo que bajábamos.

En la sala estaban todos, Alice se había sentado en el sillón, Jasper estaba a su par, Emmet sentado en el piso apoyado en las piernas de Rosalie quien estaba sentada en otro sillón, Carlisle sostenía la mano de Esme y ambos estaban parados. Yo emule su acción, tampoco quería sentarme y Edward se quedo a mi par.

-Alice ha llamado a esta reunión como bien saben.- empezó Carlisle.- Así que dejémosla comenzar.- Alice se paro del sillón y se acerco al medio.

-Después de semanas he logrado ver a Alec.- en el cuarto todos dejaron de respirar, ni siquiera Edward lo vio venir.

-¿Esta aquí?

-¿Es el solo?

-¿Qué quiere?- todos preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Niños, basta ella nos dirá todo pero déjenla hablar.- replico Esme con su dulce voz.

-Gracias mama.- dijo Alice al tiempo que sonreía.- No se si esta aquí, solo lo veo encerrado en una habitación casi todo el tiempo de vez en cuando caza, pero solo animales.- todos mostraron una expresión confusa en la cara, generalmente los Vulturis se alimentaban de personas.- Si, lo se también me ha extrañado a mi, eso y el hecho de que no esta solo.- una fría sensación bajo por mi espalda.- Esta con Irina.- mis ojos se expandieron al máximo, esperaba que fuera con Jane o incluso con Aro pero nunca con Irina…

-Llamare a Eleazar.- Carlisle saco su móvil y marco rápidamente el número.

Su conversación solo comprobó lo que casi todos ya sabíamos, Irina se había ido no mucho después que nosotros y no sabían a donde. Siempre supe que me odiaría por lo que le paso a Laurent y esperaba que ella hiciera algo contra mí, pero nunca pensé que Alec le ayudaría, ni siquiera sabia si se conocían.

Jasper abrazaba a Alice fuertemente, podía sentir su preocupación, era extraño verlos así, me asustaban, ellos no eran del tipo de demostración afectiva, no necesitaban palabras o contacto físico para demostrar su amor como los demás, eso fue lo que me asusto, su tan obvia cercanía solo podía significar que algo muy malo estaba por suceder.

De repente una sonrisa cruzo por la cara de Alice.

-¿Qué?- pregunte.- ¿Qué viste?- ella solo sonrió y se dio la vuelta para darle un enorme y sonoro beso a Jasper.

-Jasper, te amo mas que a nada en el mundo.- dijo muy feliz mientras se colgaba de su cuello, por ser el mucho mas alto que ella sus pies quedaron suspendidos en el aire mientras el agarraba su cintura.

-¿Y bien?- pregunte, Edward tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-Voy a hacer a Alice mi esposa de nuevo.- dijo Jasper sin quitar la mirada de Alice. Todos sonreímos, incluso en los peores momentos el amor de alguna forma logra aflorar.- Después de que todo esto paso obviamente.- dijo mirándonos a nosotros.

-Eso es maravilloso.-dijimos Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Lo se.- dijo Alice cuando soltaba a Jasper.- Bella, por ser mi boda tendrás que hacer exactamente lo que yo diga.- una mueca de disgusto paso por mi cara pero pronto se fue porque después de todo ella era mi hermana y se lo debía.

-De acuerdo pero solo porque te amo.- le respondí sonriendo.

-Excelente, ahora volviendo al real asunto, como saben, Irina esta con Alec, y ellos 2 juntos no puede ser nada bueno.- replico Carlisle.

-Si, ambos tienen suficientes razones para empezar una guerra, Irina por la muerte de Laurent y Alec por Bella y June.- dijo Edward.

-¿Por June?- pregunte, sabia que debía tener algo en contra de mi por haber peleado y anulado su poder, pero ¿por una humana?

-Si, el iba a transformarla.- dijo esta vez Alice.- Y tu la salvaste.

La habitación quedo en silencio, era obvio, lo que iba a suceder no tiene que ver por completo con nosotros, incluía también a los licántropos.

-Irina los quiere muertos.- dijo Edward.- Todos sabemos eso, pero hay algo que no me cierra por completo, algo que no entiendo.

-Mas como muchas cosas que no entiendo.- dije yo.- ¿Por qué Alice los ha visto ahora pero no antes? Y ¿Por qué no están haciendo nada?- El silencio que reino la sala era espeluznante, tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas, de lo único que estábamos seguros era que tendríamos que reunirnos con los licántropos…

**June Carter POV**

Estaba preparando el almuerzo, estaba de un humor increíble, principalmente porque Embry había encontrada a su imprimación, no era necesario que lo dijera, lo había visto en sus ojos, solamente tenia ojos para ella, me recordó a la manera en que Jake me miraba…Como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte con una sonrisa, el se acerco y me rodeo la cintura.

-Nada, es solo que te amo tanto.- le di un beso en el pecho.

-Te amo también.

-Oigan tengo hambre.- escuchamos a Paul, ese día toda la manada había ido a casa de Jake para discutir la reciente imprimación de Embry, por suerte también estaban Emily y Kim así no tenia que ponerme a cocinar todo yo sola.

-Estará en un minuto deja de quejarte.- le grito Kim mientras ponía todo en una enorme bandeja. Se escucho un bufido de Paul afuera.

-Si no puedes esperar haz tu propia comida.- chille yo, Jake se rió y fue afuera con los demás.

-Te imaginas como será cuando tengamos hijos.- dijo Kim sonriendo.

-Por favor no lo menciones he tenido demasiado de hijos en esta semana.- ambas se rieron.

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo no voy a tener que imaginar mucho.- dijo Emily, Kim y yo nos dimos la vuelta.

-¿Qué?- dijimos las 2 al mismo tiempo. La sonrisa de Emily se extendió.

-Acabamos de enterarnos esta mañana, nadie lo sabe.- ambas corrimos a abrazarla.

-Felicidades.- dije feliz, sabía que era lo que ella siempre quiso.

-Gracias.- pude ver una lágrima en su cara. La puerta se abrió de repente de la cual salio Chad.

-Chicas quería saber si…- se detuvo cuando vio la cara de Emily.- ¿Qué ha sucedido?- pregunto preocupado.

-Emily esta embarazada.- dijo Kim, Chad se alivio y corrió a abrazarla, a pesar de ser un poco odioso a veces, el seguía siendo un hermano nuestro y tenia sus momentos de dulzura.

-Felicidades, no puede creer que Sam va a ser papa, tengo que ir a molestarlo por eso.- dijo sonriendo y salio de la habitación, lo próximo que escuchamos fueron un montón de aplausos y gritos, rodamos nuestros ojos y salimos con la comida en manos.

Claro que Emily apenas logro llegar al último escalón antes de que le quitaran la comida y se abalanzaran para abrazarla.

Después de muchos abrazos a ambos Emily y Sam, comimos todos juntos y ellos nos contaron sus planes.

Por lo que dijeron, Emily estaba de un mes y medio, ya estaban preparando el cuarto para el bebe. Si era un niño iban a llamarlo Daniel Joshua Uley, por alguna razón Sam no parecía contento con la 2 parte del nombre, pero Emily parecía muy feliz respecto a todo, si era niña la llamarían Carla Angela Uley, me pareció un nombre muy dulce para una niña, a mi me encanto.

-Esperemos que no quiera tirarse a un pozo a tan corta edad.- dijo Paul después de escuchar el nombre de mujer. Yo lo golpee con una cuchara de madera y para sorpresa de todos no dijo nada solo se quedo callado mirando a su plato, cuando atraje de nuevo la cuchara parecía quebrada en el mango, oculte una risa y volví a mi comida.

-¿No tienes hambre Embry?- le pregunto Kim a este que jugaba con su puré de patatas pero no daba un bocado a nada. Solo negó con la cabeza.

-Embry solo piensa en esa chica.- dijo Seth riendo Embry lo miro de mala gana y dejo de reír.

-Embry, se un poco paciente, se lo dirás a su tiempo.- le dijo en voz calmada Sam. Embry se levanto y fue hasta la playa, estiro los brazos y los puso detrás de su cabeza mientras contemplaba el océano.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte a Jacob al momento en que me recostaba en su enorme hombro.

-Embry quiere ir a contarle todo a Ivy ahora, pero Sam se lo ha negado dice que seria muy apresurado.

-¿Pero ella debe- la pregunta quedo colgando cuando escuchamos el teléfono sonar. Quil corrió a atenderlo, hubiera seguido hablando con Jacob pero todos esperaban por la llamado, precavidos de que algo iba a suceder, y no solo eran ellos, podía sentirlo yo, Emily, Kim y hasta Chad, había algo en el tiempo que pronosticaba malas noticias…

Embry se encontraba a mi lado cuando alce la mirada. Quil llego corriendo y con cara de preocupación.

-Los chupasangres quieren vernos a todos, ahora.- el movimiento en la mesa fue rápido, todos se levantaron.

Jared abrazo a Kim, al igual que Sam mientras frotaba el estomago de Emily, Chad y Leah compartieron otros de sus tantos besos.

-¿Irán todos?- pregunte a Jacob, por alguna razón tenia miedo, aunque sabia que era absurdo pero aun así…

-Si cielo.- me respondió mordí mi labio y mis ojos comenzaron a arder.- Ah no, no Ardilla, no quiero que estés triste, te lo niego.- dijo Jake poniendo cara seria y logrando sacar una risa de mi.- Sabes que no tienes porque preocuparte, será solo por un momento, Collin y Brady vendrán antes que nosotros para asegurarse de que todo y todos estén bien.- yo solo asentí, pero aun así una lagrima se resbalo por mi mejilla, esto solo podía significar que los problemas empezaban, y que los momentos alegres se terminaban. Jacob alzo la lágrima con su pulgar y la saco de mi rostro.- No me iré a menos que me sonrías Ardilla.- me dijo.

-Entonces no lo haré.- le respondí, el sonrió pero espero por mi respuesta. Trate de darle mi mejor sonrisa, esperaba que fuera suficiente, pero el seguía mirándome con preocupación.

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer.- le reproche.- En especial cuando me llamas Ardilla.- una risa escapo de el y me beso en los labios de forma dulce y rápida.

- Volveré antes de que sepas que me he ido.- yo solo asentí y lo abrace.

-June, si puedes llama a Ivy para saber si esta bien.- me susurro Embry, yo le sonreí y asentí.

Después todos corrían hacia los arbustos y desaparecían de nuestra vista, solo quedábamos Emily, Kim, Chad, Billy y yo.

Empezamos a limpiar, no dejamos que Emily hiciera nada, Billy fue adentro a ver un partido. Después los demás nos quedamos sentados afuera sintiendo la suave brisa que corría.

-No entiendo porque Sam no quiere que Ivy sepa la verdad.- dije para empezar la conversación.

-Ya sabes como son, entienden lo que es encontrar a su imprimación, pero no saben lo que siente esa persona.- mire a Emily dudando.- Las imprimaciones, poseen actitudes diferentes.- me explico.- Por ejemplo, para ti y para mi fue difícil, fue demasiado contundente.

-¿y Por que?- pregunto Chad que junto a Kim estaban escuchando nuestra conversación.

-Pues, porque nosotros no conocíamos a Sam o a Jacob, no sabíamos nada de ellos y nos cayo como un rayo.- le dijo Emily.- No se tu June, pero cuando vi a Sam me sentí sumamente extraña y frustrada por sentirme así hacia alguien que no conocía.

-Te entiendo a la perfección Emily.- le dije, recordé como hasta había llorada por no saber que era lo que sentía.

- Yo creo que se debió a lo inesperado y desconocido que fue para nosotros. En cambio, Kim.- se dirigió a ella.- A ti ya te gustaba Jared, incluso antes de que fuera licántropo así que de una manera te acostumbraste y fuiste asimilando el hecho de que lo amabas. Y Chad.- se dirigió a el.- Tu sabias de Leah en la universidad ¿verdad?- el asintió.

-Era muy conocida por sus ensayos y sus escritos en el diario de la universidad, siempre era mencionada por alguien, pero nunca la vi, excepto por una foto.

-Si, pero aun así, ella te gusto ¿verdad? A pesar de que no la conocías.- le dije a el.

-Si, tienes razón.- dijo el sonriendo.- Nunca la había visto con excepción de esa foto, pero escuchaba tantas cosas de ellas que se puede decir que comenzó como un amor platónico, y luego se convirtió en el real.- dije mirando hacia el suelo y sonriendo.

-Oh Chad, eres tan sentimental.- no pude evitar abrazarlo, a el no le molesto en devolver el abrazo.

-De acuerdo pero que no lo sepa nadie.- nos reímos de su comentario.

-¿Lo ven? Para uds. Fue mas fácil, lograron habituarse a ese sentimiento, como lo hará Claire a medida que crezca.- nos explico.- Pero para mi y June, nos golpeo de la nada tuvimos que asumirlo todo a la vez y así es como Ivy debe de sentirse, terriblemente confundida, Sam hace lo correcto en esperar un poco para que Embry le cuente toda la verdad.- asentimos lentamente. Lo que me recordó, me levante rápidamente de mi asiento y corrí adentro, agarre el teléfono y busque en la guía el numero del hotel Bayles, marque el numero.

-Hotel Bayles aquí ¿Qué desea?- pregunto una voz masculina.

-Con la habitación de la Srta. Shade.- pedí.

-Un momento.

El teléfono hizo un sonido de cambio y empezó a repiquetear.

Lo atendieron de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto una voz algo constipada.

-Vaya, creí que solo estabas tu.- hubo un silencio pequeño.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo June.

-¿June? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto algo confundida.

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien Ivy, Embry me dijo que el te acompaño anoche.

-Si, si lo hice, ¿podrías agradecerle por mi?

-Lo haré cuando vuelva, o mejor hazlo tu cuando vengas esta noche.

-¿A dónde se ha ido?- pegunte tratando de sonar calmada pero pude oír preocupación en su voz.

-El y los demás salieron, pero ya volverán, no te preocupes.

-No estoy preocupada.- dijo enojada y no pude evita soltar una risilla.

-De acuerdo, así que te veré esta noche.

-Si…estaré ahí.- su voz sonaba sumamente triste.

-¿Esta todo bien?- un silencio incluso mas grande que el anterior comenzó.

-Si…todo esta bien…

-De acuerdo.- dije no muy segura.

-Adiós June.

-Adiós…- colgué el teléfono y continué mirándolo por un rato.

Aunque yo me encontraba mal cuando tenia 13 años y conocí a Jake, no sonaba tan triste como ella, y estoy segura que tampoco Emily… por alguna razón, sentí que Ivy me ocultaba algo y eso podía ser lo que había de diferente en el ambiente, ese sentimiento de problemas…

**Jacob Black POV**

De verdad odiaba dejar a June sola, tenia este presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder, una sensación que subió por mi columna, y no solo era yo sino también Sam y los demás, se podía sentir en el ambiente, los problemas se acercaban…

-Jake, volveremos, no te preocupes siento lo mismo.- me dijo Jared, el estaba tan preocupado por dejar a Kim como yo lo estaba por dejar a June.

-Mas les vale que esto sea bueno.- pronuncio Leah.- no quiero estar lejos de Chad.

-Dios mío.- dijo Seth. Todos corríamos lo más rápido que podíamos en nuestras formas lobunas.

La mente de Embry mostraba un flash de imágenes todos con la misma cara.

-Embry, sabes que podrás decírselo a su tiempo.- dije.

-Si, pero y si ¿ella no me quiere?

-¿Podrías dejar de llorar?- interrumpió Paul.- Los dos se amaran y acabaran en una casa llena de niños y demás.- a pesar de que sonó enojado, sus intenciones eran buenas.

-Gracias Paul.- le dijo Embry.

-Cuando quieras.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los chupasangres, ellos ya estaban afuera, Bella movió su mano hacia mí, yo asentí con mi cabeza porque no podía hablar obviamente.

-Me alegro de que hayan venido con tan poca antelación.- dijo Carlisle.

-No fue un problema.- traducía Edward ¡Maldición! Gracias a June ya estaba empezando a referirme a ellos por su nombre.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- continuo traduciendo.

-Alice ha visto a Alec.- un gruñido se escucho en mi interior.- Y esta junto con Irina, ella es una vampira de otro clan, con nuestras características.- me quede confuso frente a eso.- Uds. Mataron a su compañero, Laurent.- recordé la cara de esa sucia sabandija, la que casi mata a Bella.- Creemos que ella quiere venganza, y a puesto a Alec de su lado. El es sumamente peligroso, su poder es demasiado fuerte.

-El puede producir combustión en un cuerpo.- explico Edward.- Básicamente, puede quemarnos por dentro a todos.- un silencio abordo la conversación. Eso si que era peligroso…- Pero Bella puede anular su poder.- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Bella que sonreía.- Lo hizo la ultima vez.- me miro ceñudo. La adivinadora tomo un paso hacia delante junto con Bella.

-Jacob hay una parte de la historia de esa noche que no te contamos.- dijo en voz calmada Bella, yo me acerque moviendo mis patas con cuidado, su olor hacia quemar mi nariz por lo que me quede a unos cuantos pies de ella, eso era cerca suficiente.

Bella miro a Alice para que continuara la historia.

-El…pensó convertirla a ultimo momento en uno de nosotros.- si hubiera sido humano me habría convertido en el acto, un gruñido fuerte salio de mi pecho.

-Jacob Cálmate.- me decía Sam, podía ver como Edward se ponía cerca de Bella y también como lo hacia el otro macho rubio…

Una calma sobrepuso mi cuerpo y logre tranquilizarme.

-Pensamos que tal vez se unió a Irina para poder acercarse a June.- continuo Bella.

Si, claro que se acercaría a June pero sobre mi cadáver.

-Van a tener que protegerla mas.- intervino la rubia, mirándome ceñuda.

-Si, a ella y a Uds. Mismos, es lo único que podemos creer que Irina quiere, matarlos a uds. Y darle June a Alec como recompensa por ayudarlo…- seguía enojado, ahora trataría de concentrarme al máximo por mantener a salvo a June, nada me detendría. Pude ver una rara expresión en la cara de los vampiros.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte a Edward sabiendo que el leería mi mente.

-Hay algo que no nos cierra, Irina busca algo mas, pero no sabemos que es eso, tampoco sabemos si están acá, Alice solo los ve en una habitación la mayoría del tiempo, tampoco sabemos como es que desaparecieron antes o como es que lo siguen haciendo de a momentos, pero es mejor resguardarse antes de que la lluvia caiga sobre nosotros ¿verdad?- Sam movió su cabeza de arriba abajo.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunte a Edward. El asintió y luego fuimos corriendo de vuelta a mi casa.

No habíamos tardado demasiado, las chicas y Chad estaban afuera sentados en unas sillas.

Después de salir de fase, corrí hacia ella, después de lo que los vampiros dijeron no iba a soltarla o dejarla sin protección por largo tiempo.

-Jake ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto con voz preocupada debido a mi fuerte abrazo. No sabia si decírselo o no, no quería asustarla, no tenia porque asustarse, yo la protegería. Mire a Sam que ya tenía a Emily en sus brazos al igual que los demás con sus imprimaciones.

El asintió una vez, sabiendo que era lo que debía hacer. Me di la vuelta con June aun en mis brazos. También debía decírselo a aquellos que no estaban en la reunión, como Billy, Emily, Kim y Chad. Y por supuesto June.

-Los vampiros dicen que el chupasangre que lastimo June ha vuelto. Creen que el la esta buscando- sentí como un temblor recorría a June.- Y esta con alguien mas.- las caras de todos aquellos que no estuvieron en la reunión se puso pálida.

-¿Volvió?- pregunto Kim incrédula.

-¿Con quien?- Emily movía su cabeza de lado a lado.

-Obviamente con otra vampira, supuestamente es la pareja de una sabandija que matamos hace años.- me detuve un momento y abrace mas fuerte a June quien había escondido la cara en mi pecho.- Quiere venganza.- June comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, lo se porque sus lagrimas mojaban mi pecho.- Todo estará bien, te lo juro nadie te lastimara.- le decía mientras la besaba en la cabeza y la acunaba en mis brazos.

-No te preocupes June, mataremos al par de sanguijuelas.- dijo Paul en voz alta para que lo escucháramos.

-Tendremos que realizar mas horas de patrulla.- dijo Sam, lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

-Jacob, te necesitamos tu eres el segundo al mando, Collin, Brady, Seth y Embry vigilaran a June el tiempo que tu estés fuera, los demás seguiremos con las patrullas de siempre pero con mas tiempo.- tuve que asentir a mala gana, June aparto su cara de mi.

-Lo siento.- murmuro.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo sientes?- pregunto Embry, ella se dio la vuelta para encarar a todos.

-Porque es mi culpa que el este aquí, el me esta buscando.

-June, no seas tan tonta.- le dijo Leah, la mire de mala forma y me acerque para agarrar la cintura de June.

-Cielo, somos protectores, debemos proteger a los humanos y en especial a los miembros de la manada.- ella todavía parecía un poco triste, Quil se acerco y la alzo en volantas antes de que me diera cuenta.

-Yo creo que necesitas alegrarte un poco.- June lo miro con expresión confusa.- Creo que necesitas un baño.- y se alejo corriendo hacia el mar, iba detrás de ellos cuando la escuche reír.

-¡Quil Ateara bájame en este instante!- decía mientras reía y golpeaba la espalda de Quil, deje que la llevara, parecía mejor, por lo que no quería molestarla.

-Sabes que la protegeremos.- me dijo Sam que ahora estaba a mi par junto con Embry, los demás fueron con Quil y June riéndose de sus intentos de escapar de el.

-Si, Jake, no te preocupes.- repuso Embry.

-Lo se.- dije aunque sonaba un poco distante.- ¿Vamos?- les pregunte, Sam ya estaba a la par de Emily en la playa, Embry movió su cabeza de lado.

-No, voy a buscar a Ivy.- sonreí maliciosamente.

-Ay el pequeño y tímido Embry al fin ha encontrado a su media naranja.- le dije mientras apretaba su mejilla, el saco mi mano de un manotazo.

-Lo que sea.- murmuro rodando los ojos, lo que me hizo reír mas.

-Creo que Sam te dejara decírselo hoy.- le dije, el asintió despacio y se mordió el labio.

-Jake y ¿si dice que no quiere estar con un hombre lobo?- pregunto algo avergonzado.

-Dudo que eso pase, pero si llega a suceder, deberás dejarla ir, aunque siempre te mantendrás a su alrededor.- no dijo nada, solo miro hacia donde los demás estaban.

-¡JAKE! ¡AYUDAME!- decía la voz de June mientras reía, Quil prácticamente la hacia volar por los aires, mis pies comenzaron a apresurarse, pero recordé a Embry, me detuve y me di la vuelta.

-Esta bien, ve con ella yo ya me voy.- dijo para calmarme y se fue.

Corrí hacia donde ellos estaban, Quil me miro sonriendo y con June alzada como un bebe.

-¿La quieres?- me pregunto sonriendo.

-Si, ahora dámela.- hice ademán de acercarme a ellos pero el se alejo.

-No, tendrás que quitármela.- June no dejaba de sonreír.

-Ayuda, ayuda.- decía con voz chillona, corrí hacia ella pero Quil se movía en zigzag y era rápido.

Hice ademán de moverme a la derecha y el se dio la vuelta, antes de que se diera cuenta le había quitado a June de sus brazos. Todos alrededor reían y aplaudían en especial por la cara confundida de Quil.

-Mi héroe.- dijo June, aun no la había soltado así que baje mi cara para encontrar mis labios con los suyos.

Ojala Ivy quisiera a Embry de la forma que June me quería a mi y aceptara lo que somos, sabia que a Embry se le rompería el corazón, seria incluso peor de lo que sucedió conmigo y Bella, porque sabia que si perdía a June o si el perdía a Ivy, no podríamos alejarnos del dolor de no tener a nuestra alma gemela.

**Ivy Shade POV**

-Había una pequeña a la que Quil no dejaba de mirar.- les explique por teléfono a Irina y Alec.

-¿Ya has nombrado a los perros?- dijo la molesta voz de Alec.- No te encariñes con ellos, no te querrán dentro de un tiempo.- rodé mis ojos, el tenia razón si ya me había encariñado un poco con ellos en especial con Embry…pero aun así había hecho una promesa.

-Irina.- dije no prestando atención al comentario de Alec.- Creo que debo alejarme, pueden sospechar.

-Por lo que me has contado, no saben nada, así que no te preocupes.- repuso ella en voz calma.- ¿Hoy volverás a verlos?

-Si, dentro de un rato.-respondí cansada.

-Excelente, me dijiste que hoy iban a estar todos, así que cuando vuelvas me contaras todo y procederemos a atacar.

-¿¡Esta noche!?- pregunte alarmada, no quería que fuera tan rápido, aun no…

-Por supuesto, hemos estado atrasando esto demasiado, mi tiempo es sumamente preciado.- dijo la voz de Alec.

-Si, Ivy, necesitamos hacerlo ahora, no lo esperaran es perfecto.- dijo la suave voz de Irina. Mis ojos ardían y unas lagrimas resbalaron por mi mejilla, trague saliva, mi garganta parecía no poder pasarla muy bien.

-De acuerdo.- esas palabras fueron suficientes para desgarrarme el pecho.

-Muy bien, nos vemos.- y colgó, seguía con el teléfono en la mano y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

Caí de rodillas al piso y me sostuve el cuerpo, esto dolía demasiado…

Alguien toco la puerta, debía de ser Embry, me pare rápidamente y me quite las lagrimas de los ojos, respire un par de veces y vi en el espejo si mis ojos estaban rojos, parecían un poco hinchados, pero estaban bien.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el, el solo verlo me alegraba un poco pero a la vez dolía porque iba a traicionarlo.

-¿Estas bien?- fue lo primero que pregunto.

-Si, es solo que me dormí tarde.- mentí cerrando la puerta y caminando junto con el.

Cuando tomo mi mano, mi corazón salto de inmediato, lo mire y el a mi, un poco de color había subido a nuestras mejillas y miramos a otro lado pero aun teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Ivy.- comenzó el.

-¿Qué?

-Yo…eh…umm…- tartamudeaba, estaba nervioso podía notarlo. Solté una risilla que no pude contener, el me miro y también rió un poco.-Si, soy un tonto.- dijo, yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, solo di lo que tengas que decir.- el dejo de caminar, como nuestras manos estaban agarradas yo seguí caminando hasta que tiro un poco de mi.

Nos miramos, podía sentir como veía a través de mi.

Parecía dudar de algo, pero tomo un paso y se acerco, estabamos a apenas unos cm. para que nuestros rostros se unieran.

-Embry.- empecé, quise protestar su cercanía pero en realidad quería que estuviera lo más cerca posible de mí.

-Ivy, espera, solo un momento.- dijo el, descanso su frente en la mía y cerro los ojos, yo hice lo mismo, podía oír nuestros corazones y como iban a un mismo ritmo.

Sentí como sus labios rozaban los míos, primero de forma dulce y apenas tocándolos después sus manos agarraron mis brazos y me atrajeron de forma ruda a el, solté un gemido cuando sus labios insistieron con mas fuerza en mi boca y note como los suyos se curvaron en una sonrisa. Esta vez el beso fue mas insistente por parte de ambos, el no dudo en recorrer mis labios con su lengua así como yo no dude en morder su labio inferior en respuesta. Finalmente nos alejamos uno del otro para poder respirar y yo descanse mi cabeza en su pecho, ojala el tiempo se detuviera solo para mi y el, para poder estar así siempre.

-Te amo.- lo escuche susurrar de forma tan baja que no podría haberlo oído sino fuera porque mis sentidos están agudizados.

No dije nada, tenia miedo que si lo hacia el se daría cuenta de lo que soy. Nos alejamos un poco uno del otro pero seguíamos agarrados de la mano. El resto del camino fue silencioso, pero perfecto, nos mirábamos de vez en cuando y sonreíamos, el se acercaba y besaba mi cabeza o mi frente, antes de que me diera cuenta ya habíamos llegado.

June fue la primera a la que vi, corrió hacia mi y me abrazo, yo solté la mano de Embry y le devolví el abrazo.

-¡Viniste!-dijo muy contenta.

-Te dije que lo haría.- respondí sonriendo.

-Ven te presentare a los demás.- me llevo del brazo y me presento a absolutamente todos.

Jake me saludo felizmente, al igual que Billy, Quil, Claire que siempre estaba al lado de el, Sam y Emily quien me dijo estaba embarazada y yo la abrace.

Después me presentaron a los demás, Jared y Kim, Leah y Chad, Paul, Seth, Collin y Brady que me hacían guiños a lo que Embry les gruñía.

Comenzamos una fogata, yo me senté a la par de Embry y a mi alrededor todos los demás, hicimos salchichas asadas, este día no tenia mucha hambre y solo me comí 3 de mis usuales 6 en cambio todos los demás miembros de la manada comieron cerca de 10 cada uno.

Después Billy se dispuso a contar historias de los Quileutes, pero me pareció que principalmente me las contaba a mi, su voz era fuerte y no temblaba en ningún momento. Quise preguntarle si es que sabía algo de las historias de los esquimales, pero me era obvio que probablemente no sabría nada.

Dejo de hablar por un momento y yo mire a las caras alrededor de la fogata, seria a quienes yo tendría que traicionar, el pecho comenzó a dolerme muy fuerte, pero algo que tenia que hacer, así que me dedique a estudiar a aquellos que estaban junto con su pareja: Leah y Chad, parecían tan iguales, en un momento peleaban por un malvavisco a al otro lo partían para compartirlo y se besaban.

Jared y Kim, ella descansaba en sus enormes brazos muy agusta de estar ahí, el le susurraba palabras al oído y ella besaba dulcemente su mejilla.

Sam y Emily, eran una pareja que se complementaba de una manera tan dulce que había que desviar la vista, el besaba sus cicatrices de forma triste, de seguro el se las hizo, recordé lo cuidadosa que tenia que ser yo alrededor de mi madre o mis amigos para no lastimarlos, tuve que aislarme de ellos mas de una vez para no dañarlos. Sam frotaba su estomago de forma cariñosa, ahí estaba su hijo. Mi pecho sintió una punzada porque no sabia si alguna vez el podría verlo.

Jacob y June, mi pecho dolía mucho al pensar en ambos, Jacob la miraba con extra cuidado esta vez como si estuviera temeroso de que en cualquier momento alguien la arrebatara de su lado. June prestaba mucha atención a lo que Billy decía pero me di cuenta de que había un poco de preocupación en su cara, no quería que Jacob viera eso por lo que sonreía para ocultarlo. June se había convertido en una amiga muy cercana a mi, casi como una mejor amiga a pesar de que no la conocía…

Alec no merecía a June alguien tan horrible con alguien muy dulce era algo imposible, ella debía estar con Jacob, era la única persona con quien podía imaginar que se complementaria a la perfección…

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Embry mientras ponía un brazo alrededor mío.

-Si.- mis ojos ardían un poco.- Es que la ultima historia es algo triste.- la verdad es que si era triste trataba de la esposa de un jefe que se mataba para salvar a los demás.

-Si, lo es pero la razón por la que lo hizo, al amor hacia su esposo e hijos es hermoso.- respondió el mirando al fuego, parecía debatirse contra algo.

-¿Embry? ¿Sucede algo?- pregunte, el levanto la vista hacia Sam, este asintió y Embry se levanto del asiento.

-Ven, caminemos por la playa.- agarro mi mano y me llevo con el.

Caminamos otra vez en silencio por unos momentos, por alguna razón sentía como si unas decenas de ojos nos estuvieran viendo, me di la vuelta y vi por un segundo como todos nos observaban y después volvían a hacer cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo.

Sacudí mi cabeza y deje de caminar.

-Embry ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte exasperada, el me abrazo fuertemente.

-Por favor, no te asustes.- me susurro al oído. Tenia una idea de lo que iba a decirme, pero no entendí porque me lo decía.

El se alejo unos pasos de mí.

-Soy un hombre lobo.- dijo mirando hacia abajo. No era una sorpresa para mi, ya lo sabia, pero obviamente tendría que actuar.

-¿Qué?- pregunte sonando incrédula.

-Soy un hombre lobo.- dijo el y se acerco, yo me aleje un paso como si tuviera miedo.-No te dañare, todo lo contrario, por favor no huyas de mi.- prácticamente me lo rogó.

-Embry ¿De que estas hablando?- era muy buena mintiendo, años de practica con mi madre. Unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, eso fue porque había llegado el momento de decirle adiós aunque yo no quisiera.

-Es la verdad, por favor confía en mí.

-Ya lo hago.-le respondí, y era verdad.

-¿Me crees?- el pregunto, yo asentí lentamente, escuche como respiraba aliviado y miraba abajo.

-¿Pero por que me lo dices?- eso si que no entendía, supuestamente, por lo que me dijo Irina, los humanos no debían saber nada de los vampiros o sea tampoco de los hombres lobo.

El me miro entornando los ojos.

-Pues…porque…- rodé mis ojos.

-Embry, ya te dije, solo di lo que tengas que decir.

-¡Eres mi imprimación!-prácticamente lo grito. Ah claro, yo era su imprimación… ¿¡Que diablos es una imprimación!?

-¿Tu que?-

-Mi imprimación.- volvió a decir, miro mi confusa expresión y suspiro.- Cuando los licántropos encontramos a nuestra pareja lo llamamos imprimación.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?- había muchas mas personas en el mundo.

-Eres tu.- iba a reprochar pero el me corto.- Cuando conoces a tu imprimación, es como si todo lo demás se desvaneciera, y solo existieran tu y ella o el en el caso de Leah.- lo seguí mirando confundida.- Una imprimación es tu parte faltante, tu alma gemela, harías lo que fuera por estar con ella, serias su hermano, su amigo, protector o amante solo por estar cerca de ella. Como lo es Quil con Claire.- mis ojos se abrieron al máximo. Ella solo era una niña.- El es su hermano por el momento, cuando crezca será algo mas.- ahora entendía porque me sentía rara cerca de el, por eso…imprimación, lo que el acababa de decir explicaba porque me sentía tan extraña cuando lo conocí.

De seguro June y las demás eran las imprimaciones de ellos.

-¿Y ahora que?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-Ahora decides tú, yo ya te amo Ivy, no importa que.- mis ojos empezaron a arder.

Si fuera por mí ni siquiera tendría que explicarme nada, porque era obvio que yo también lo amaba…

Pero no, era imposible, ojala hubiera dicho que si quería unirme a su manada cuando Irina me pregunto pero ya era tarde, no se puede arreglar el futuro llorando por el pasado.

Quería que Embry me odiara, haría que me odie, así si el plan de Irina fallara el no dudara en matarme, no le importara…

-Ivy.- dijo el, pero yo me aleje cerré todos mis sentimientos por el y por los demás, solo me aleje.

No llegue muy lejos hasta que sentí una mano en mi brazo a la que yo aparte de mala gana.

-Lo siento.- murmure para mi misma.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el.

-Aléjate de mi.- dije mirándole a los ojos.- No quiere tener nada que ver contigo.- el soltó mi brazo y me miro.- Eres un monstruo.- recite las palabras de mi padrastro.- Un anormal.- sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna.- Embry, no te quiero, ni como amigo, o hermano o protector.- trague saliva una vez mas.- Ni como amante, no te quiero cerca mío, aléjate, déjame sola por favor.- le rogué, el se quedo ahí quieto.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude con fuertes punzadas en el corazón y lagrimas cayendo.

Soy la peor persona que hay en el mundo, no solo rechace e insulte a la persona que mas amo, sino que iba a dañar a sus amigos que ya se habían convertido en amigos míos.

Ya lo decidí, después de esto, no podría vivir conmigo misma, regresaría a casa.

Llegue hasta el hotel de Irina, abrí la puerta y ahí estaban ambos esperándome.

-¿Conseguiste la información?- pregunto ella.

-Toda.

-Dínosla.- dijo el expectante.

Les conté todo, lo de las imprimaciones, que eran, les conté de las parejas, de Jacob y June, Alec emitió un gruñido, Sam y Emily, Leah y Chad, Jared y Kim e incluso de Quil y Claire.

-Seria mucho más fácil ir por la pequeña humana.- dijo Alec.

-Apenas es una niña, sabandija.- le grite el me miro extrañado.

-No me digas que te has encariñado con los perros y sus dueños.- gruñí fuertemente y lo empuje, su cuerpo hizo una fisura en una de las paredes. Se levanto para atacarme.

-Suficiente ambos.- Irina se puso en el medio.- No, no iremos por ella, debe tener mucha protección por ser pequeña.- repuso ella.- Esta noche iremos por alguien mas.- una maliciosa sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.- ¿Estas hambriento Alec?- le pregunto el sonrió y se acerco a ella.

-Siempre lo estoy.- respondió.

-Ivy cuando lleguemos te transformaras, así será mas fácil enfrentar a aquel que se ponga en nuestro camino.

Asentí una sola vez, me encontraba en una encrucijada, sabia que no volvería a ver a Embry, pero ahora no sabía si yo podría ayudar a matar a mis amigos. "Lo prometiste" me decía a misma, pero todo era tan diferente desde ese momento, tanto había cambiado.

Y ahí fue cuando surgió la pregunta ¿Lo harás?

**Aqui les dejo el otro capi!! Espero les guste!!**

**Se que estoy tardando mas en actuelizar pero es porque me cuesta mucho pensar en una buena trama, en especial ahora que la pelea se acerca. Espero no decpcionarlos!!**

**Gracias desde el fondo de mi alma a : kari-uchiyama, belencullens y Yma Black, SON LOS MEJORES!!**

**¿A quien han elegido para ser su primera victima? ¿Que hara Ivy? ¿Jacob podra proteger a June? Esto y mas en el proximo capitulo (propaganda de circo maraca registrada XD)**


	20. Plan en Juego

**Capitulo 20: Plan en juego**

**Ivy Shade POV**

Una sensación frío corría por mi estomago mientras nos encaminábamos pasando la supuesta línea del tratado.

Aun podía ver la cara de Embry cuando le dije que se alejara, lagrimas caían por mi rostro y yo las quitaba rápidamente con el dorso de mi palma, no sabia si podía no matar a Alec cuando me criticara y dijera que lloraba por perros.

-Ivy, ¿reconoces a alguien?- me pregunto Irina, vi unas cuantas casas que se parecían a la de Jacob.

Algunas ventanas estaban abiertas permitiéndome ver a la gente dentro de ellas.

-No, no reconozco a nadie.- respondí secamente.

-Si.- dijo Alec.- Además no se siente tanto el olor a perro con excepción del tuyo.- gruñí hacia el y una sonrisa surco por su cara.

Continuamos caminando lentamente, Alec e Irina iban adelante agudizando su olfato para encontrar el olor que según ellos los licántropos teníamos.

Yo me quede atrás para que no confundieran mi olor con el de los otros, veía a los costados para encontrar una silueta de un lobo, de alguien que se diera cuenta de que había vampiros fuera de la línea del tratado, pero no había nada, lo cual me hacia sentir incluso peor, mi pecho parecía estar inundado de lagrimas y yo quería llorar pero no debía, no podía.

Seguí caminando hasta que me choque contra el duro cuerpo de Alec.

-Presta mas atención ¿quieres?- me dijo de manera cortante, yo solo lo mire entornando los ojos.

-El olor se hace mas fuerte hacia ahí.- interrumpió Irina, mire hacia la casa, era pequeña, parecía para una pareja y un regortijón me vino al estomago.-Ivy, ve, acércate tu primero nosotros estaremos detrás de ti.- me encomendó e hice lo que me dijo.

Fui despacio hacia la casa y mire por una de las pequeñas ventanas. Fue cuando lo vi.

Era Chad, estaba sentado viendo la tele, como cualquier otra persona. No veía a Leah en ninguna parte, estaba solo.

Tuve ganas de vomitar, eso lo hacia una presa fácil para Alec e Irina, estaba mareándome, casi me caigo hacia atrás sino fuera porque Irina me atrapo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto yo asentí de mala gana.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Alec, asentí nuevamente.- Bueno… ¿Y quien es?- repitió enojado. Suspire profundamente.

-Es Chad, es la pareja de Leah.- los ojos de ambos se expandieron y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros.

-La pareja de la única hembra.- repitió Alec feliz de la situación-Esto será divertido.-Irina parecía acordar con el.

-Bueno empecemos.- dijo ella- Ivy tu estarás a mi lado si es que sientes el peligro cerca.- me llevo del brazo a su par.

Rodeamos la casa mientras iba detrás de ella distante, Alec se había quedado atrás.

La puerta del patio estaba cerrada pero no le tomo nada de tiempo a Irina abrirla y sin hacer ruido.

Caminamos en silencio y nos paramos en la cocina donde ella tenía una buena vista de Chad.

El se paso la mano por su despeinado cabello rubio cenizo y se estiro, parecía muy cansado, debía de estar esperando a Leah.

De pronto las luces se apagaron, eso era lo que a Alec le gustaba, aterrar a sus victimas, no tardo un minuto en hacerlo para después estar al lado de Irina y el mío.

Ya nos habíamos posicionado detrás del sofá.

-¿Qué demonios?- murmuro Chad, se paro y fue a la caja de fusibles que estaba a la par de la puerta, aun no sabia que estábamos adentro, claro nadie que fuera humano se habría dado cuenta.

Esto era perfecto para ambos Irina y Alec, su presa estaba encerrada sin salida y además no sabia lo que le iba a suceder.

Alec no dejaba de sonreír, era su tipo de matanza favorita.

Movió unas palancas y las luces se encendieron, se dio la vuelta y dio un salto cuando vio a Irina y a Alec, yo me escondía detrás de ellos.

-¿Quiénes son uds.?- pregunto fuertemente pero pude escuchar un poco de miedo en su voz.

-Debe saber quienes somos Chad.- dijo dulcemente Irina.

-Si, tu perra debe haberte dicho que somos.- reclamo Alec, vi por un espacio entre ellos dos que Chad había cerrado los puños y tenia cara enojada, no le gusto como Alec se refirió a Leah.

-Chupasangres.- murmuro ente dientes.

-Vaya, la perra ha enseñado a su dueño nombres.- dijo Alec.

-¡Le vuelves a decir así y te romperé todos los huesos sabandija!- respondió mas enojado Chad.

-Bien, Chad, supongo que tienes la mala suerte de ser el primero en morir.- dijo esta vez Irina, Alec se rió maliciosamente y volvió la vista hacia mi, recién se dio cuenta de que yo me estaba escondiendo.

-Ivy ¿quieres hacer los honores?- me dijo y agarro mi brazo fuertemente para traerme a la vista de ellos.

Los ojos de Chad se expandieron y sus manos soltaron los puños que habían formado.

-¿Ivy?- pregunto incrédulo de verme.- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?- pregunto preocupado lo cual hizo que me sintiera mas culpable y lagrimas rodaron por mi mejilla.- No te preocupes, todo estará bien, ellos llegaran en cualquier momento.- trataba de tranquilizarme.

-Chad.- susurre.

-¡Por dios! Si que son tontos tanto los perros como los dueños.- rió Alec.- Ella esta de nuestro lado muchachito.- dijo señalándome con la cabeza. Chad no podía creerlo movía su cabeza de lado a lado.

-¿Es verdad?- me pregunto. Unos momentos pasaron hasta que yo asentí. Alec volvió a reírse haciendo eco en la casa.

-Lo siento tanto.- dije sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Suficiente habla, es hora de comer.- dijo Irina, yo me aparte de ellos y me quede en un rincón cubriéndome los ojos, pero a pesar de eso vi lo que sucedía.

Irina se acerco elegantemente a Chad y le acaricio el rostro, el la alejo de un manotazo pero debió de dolerle mas a el que a ella.

Irina enojada lo golpeo en el estomago y el voló contra la pared produciendo una abertura en esta. Y pude escuchar algún sonido de quebradura.

Ella volvió a su lugar.

-Tu turno.- le dijo a Alec, el sonriente se acerco a Chad que aun estaba en el piso y lo pateo en la cara, lo próximo que vi fue como la sangre se resbala de la nariz de Chad que probablemente estaba rota. Después Alec se agacho hasta su nivel.

-Pobre tu perrita, de seguro se va a sentir mal cuando te encuentre todo sangriento.- los ojos de Alec mostraban hambre mas que nada, Irina se había dado la vuelta, no quería ver la sangre y note que había dejado de respirar.- Claro que después encontrara un hueso y estará mejor.- una risilla escapo de Irina.

-Tú.- empezó Chad tratando de articular las palabras a través de la sangre.- Eres tan patético.- y empezó a reírse. ¿Estaba loco? Había un vampiro a su par y el se estaba mofando de el.

A Alec no pareció gustarle mucho porque se levanto y miro a Chad de forma despreciativa. Sabia lo que estaba haciendo cuando Chad empezó a chillar de la nada y se retorcía, unas manchas negras empezaron a cubrir sus mejillas. Lo estaba quemando por dentro.

No podía aguantar esto, no estaba bien.

Me levante y corrí contra Alec, lo estampe contra la pared y Chad dejo de gritar pero vi que respiraba apresuradamente.

-¡Ivy!- me grito Irina, me di la vuelta para verla pero Alec me empujo en el momento en que lo hice.

-No se puede trabajar con perros.- dijo mirando a Irina.

-No te atrevas a lastimarla.- le reclamo ella.

-Quédate quieta a menos que quieras su mismo destino.- Irina no dijo nada y después el me miro a mi. Rápidamente y sin pensarlo me transforme. Hacia demasiado desde que lo hacia pero aun así estaba lista para pelear.

Golpee en un costado a Alec y volví a mi lado pero el me tiro contra una mesa.

Me era difícil concentrarme con tantas voces en mi cabeza.

-¿Ivy?- dijeron incrédulas todas las voces.

-¡CHAD!- grito Leah.

-¿Qué rayos?- escuche otra voz, sonaba cono Jacob pero no logre entenderla.

Alec se había quedado quieto y ahora me miraba una sonrisa surco su rostro y empecé a sentir calor, subió por mi espalda y se concentro en el centro de mi cuerpo, me quemaba, no aguantaba esto dolía demasiado, me retorcía como si pudiera apagar el fuego de esa forma, no veía nada mas que la habitación dada vuelta.

-¡Pelea Ivy! ¡No dejes que te venza!- era Embry, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado.

Trate de incorporarme, pero no podía dolía demasiado, y de repente todo paro.

Me levante y vi a un grupo de lobos uno había golpeado a Alec y este se estaba levantando, un lobo del tipo azul grisáceo lo miraba listo para matarlo al igual que los demás.

Un pequeño lobo gris estaba a la par de Chad y lamía su cabeza, el no respondía, parecía inconciente.

Alec los miro a todos, que eran muchos, pero con su poder el podía matarlos a todos.

-Aléjense.- les dije mentalmente.- Podría matarlos al instante.- retrocedieron un paso. Alec parecía alegre de eso. Llamo a Irina con su mano y ella fue con el, me dio una mirada triste y salieron por la puerta.

Vi que se susurraban algo al oído, pero solo pude entender una pequeña parte era algo como "Es mi turno" y "El plan es mío y yo lo guiare", después de eso miro a Irina, ella asintió y el se fue corriendo a otra dirección diferente de la de ella.

Volví mi cabeza y todos los hombres lobo me miraban.

-Tienes demasiado que explicar.- dijo una fuerte voz que pensé era la de Sam.

-No hay nada que explicar es una traidora.- Leah estaba enojada pero no se iba del lado de Chad, de seguro habían visto todo en mi mente.

No les preste mucha atención, seguía pensado en lo que había dicho Alec a Irina.

-¿Están todos aquí?- pregunte.- ¿Toda la manada?

-Si, todos ¿Por qué?- me respondió una voz que no logre identificar pero creo era de Paul, tenia el mismo humor de Leah.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta, Irina ya no era la dueña del plan, era Alec, debió ser por como me levante en contra de ellos.

El era el jefe ahora, el haría todo lo que quisiera y lo que quiso desde un principio…Y el quería a June.

Salí corriendo al bosque y me encamine a la casa de Jacob, no me di cuenta que a la par mía estaba un lobo de color rojizo ni que detrás de nosotros estaban casi todos los demás lobos.

-Quil, Embry.- dijo el lobo rojizo mentalmente a los demás.- Vayan con los Cullen y tráiganlos lo mas rápido posible.- Vi como 2 lobos uno de color azul grisáceo, el que había golpeado a Alec y otro de color chocolate se alejaban a gran velocidad por otro camino.

-¿Los Cullen?- dije extrañada.

-Si estabas con los otros 2 chupasangres debes saber quienes son.- la voz de Jacob sonaba enojada.

-Jacob, lo si-

-No quiero escucharlo ahora Ivy.- me corto fuertemente.- Ayudaste a Chad pero a ultimo momento, sigues queriendo a la otra chupasangres.

-Tu no entiendes.- le recrimine.

-Por si no lo sabes entiendo todo, lo he visto.- mis recuerdos, los debió haber leído.- No tienes que lastimar a otros porque te hayan lastimado a ti…Dios lo siento por Embry.- quise preguntarle tantas cosas de el, si estaba bien, si me odiaba, todo pero preferí mantenerme callada, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Embry nunca te odiaría, solo para que lo sepas.- me dijo, aun me sentía terriblemente mal, tanto que no me importaba si moría, creo que lo justo seria morir por lo que he hecho.

No sabia que iba a suceder cuando llegáramos, yo solo esperaba que June estuviera bien, si yo lograba sobrevivir, me iría y los dejaría en paz, a June, a la manada, a Embry…

El es una buena persona, se merece a alguien mejor.

-Diste en el clavo ahí.- dijo una voz que reconocí era la de Paul.

El dolor en mi pecho era inexplicable, casi como lo que Alec intento hacerme, pero no me importaba lo prefería, lo merecía…

**Bella Swan POV**

Miraba la pared ceñuda, todo este silencio me molestaba demasiado. Nunca era bueno cuando el silencio se prolongaba de esta manera, me ponía muy nerviosa.

Sentí como unos labios se presionaban contra mi mejilla y sonreí débilmente.

-Amor, no me gusta verte de esta forma.- me dijo Edward cuando yo lo mire a la cara.

-Lo siento, es que…no se todo esta muy callado.- el cerro sus ojos, asintió levemente y volvió a abrirlos.

-Esta demasiado silencioso lo se.- me abrazo entre sus marmóreos y yo recline mi cabeza contra el.

En la sala estaban todos, parecían igual de preocupados que yo, pero lo disimulaban mejor.

Rosalie se peinaba el cabello lentamente de un lado y del otro Emmet ayudaba a peinarla pero también parecía inverso en sus propios pensamientos.

Jasper y Alice estaban sentados en el piso mirándose el uno al otro en sumo silencioso, eran pocas las veces que hacían esto, siempre me he preguntado si es que pueden leerse la mente, pero no lo creo porque sino Edward lo hubiera sabido, así que ellos solo se sentaban mirándose el uno al otro, en ocasiones veía una sonrisa pero se borraba rápidamente.

Esme y Carlisle estaban en otro sillón agarrándose de la mano y mirando a la pared.

Si, definitivamente la noche estaba demasiado silenciosa…

Estuvimos sin decirnos nada el uno al otro solamente mirando al vacío y dejando que el silencio abarcara la noche.

De repente Alice se paro de un salto.

-¿Qué sucede Alice?- pregunto la preocupada voz de Carlisle.

-Los perros van a venir en dentro de un momento.- la miramos de forma confusa.- No puedo ver nada de lo que sucederá dentro de unos minutos.

-¿Qué- empecé pero fui cortada por unos aullidos que venían de fuera de la casa.

Toda la familia se abalanzo hacia fuera, casi quedamos atascados, pero Carlisle logro salir rápidamente dejándonos espacio a los demás.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte yo rápidamente, y mire a los 2 lobos, uno era de un azul grisáceo, creo que era Embry y el otro era color chocolate, ese era Quil.

Edward se aproximo a ellos y después de un momento sus ojos se expandieron.

Se dio la vuelta para encarar a toda su familia.

-Irina y Alec han empezado su venganza, se les ha unido una mujer lobo aparentemente, por eso no podías verlos Alice.- mire la cara de los demás que parecía igual de sorprendida que la mía.- Su objetivo es matar a las compañeras de los lobos, a sus imprimaciones.

-¡NO!- dije rápidamente, solo pensar en June o Kim o Emily.

-No te preocupes, no lo mataron, pero si esta sumamente herido.- miro mi confusa expresión.- Fueron por la imprimación de Leah, un chico llamado Chad.- vaya, no sabia que Leah se había imprimado, eso era un tema para preguntar después.- La chica decidió unirse a la manada a ultimo momento y salvo a Chad, ahora necesitan nuestra ayuda, en especial la tuya Bella.- me miro serio.

-¿Qué hay de June? ¿Esta bien?- pregunto preocupada Rosalie.

-Ella es el punto, Alec ha tomado las riendas en el asunto, ahora va por ella debemos ayudarle, están en casa de Jacob.

-¿Pues que estamos esperando? Vamos ya.- dijo Rosalie, miramos a los lobos.

-Dicen que Sam nos ha dejado cruzar la línea por esta ocasión especial.- Nos miramos entre nosotros, este era el momento de la pelea, tenia que concentrarme al máximo ahora.

Antes de que me diera cuenta todos corríamos detrás de los 2 lobos, Edward sujetaba mi mano fuertemente.

-Podrás hacerlo, lo se.- trataba de calmarme.

-¿Y si fallo? Moriremos todos no solo los lobos.- estaba temerosa.

-Solo concéntrate, yo te guiare.- asentí y cerré mis ojos debía de esforzarme al máximo, concentrarme lo mejor que pudiera.

Un grito cercano retumbo en mis oídos y un olor a manzanas mezclado con lobo. Ya la tenia, de seguro.

Mis sospechas se confirmaron, cuando llegamos a la casa de Jacob. Alec estaba en el medio y tenia a June, ella se debatía para salir de sus manos, pero era inútil el era sumamente fuerte para una humana.

-¡Suéltame!- gritaba, los lobos alrededor estaban tensos y gruñían.

El de color rojizo era el mas cercano a June y Alec, gruñía y temblaba de forma rápida pero no se atrevía a mas. Jacob sabía que la lastimaría si intentaba algo.

Mire a toda la manada, faltaban algunos eso note y había uno que nunca antes había visto, era completamente blanco y casi igual de grande que los demás.

-Te aconsejo que la sueltes.- dijo Emmet mientras se acercaba retorciendo sus puños junto con Rosalie.

-Vaya, vaya ¿a quien tenemos aquí? Son los Cullen.- dijo desdeñoso Alec.- Tu debes ser Carlisle, Aro no deja de hablar de su antiguo amigo.- lo miro y sonrió.- Y por supuesto tampoco de la fascinante Bella.- me miro a mi de forma desdeñosa, podía sentir los gruñidos de Edward.

-Alec, por favor detente, suéltala y vuelve a Volterra, así Aro no se enojara.- le decía de buena manera Carlisle.

Todos estaban trabajando en conjunto, pude sentir una calma invadirme, Jasper y Alice estaban a mi izquierda, pero Alec sacudió la cabeza logrando liberarse del poder de Jasper.

Emmet y Rosalie estaban a la derecha, vi como ambos miraban a June con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Esme, Carlisle, Edward y yo estábamos al frente mirando de cara a Alec.

-¿Aro se enojara?- rió amargamente.- Tu debes conocer a Aro mejor que nadie, debes saber que no le importara el dolor que yo le haga a unos sucios perros.- dijo mirándolos.- Y a unos cuantos humanos.- miro a June y se acerco a ella para olerla.- Intoxicante.- susurraba. Jacob gruño tan fuerte que debió de desgarrarse la garganta.- Suerte que esta combinado con un poco de olor a perro sino no podría aguantarme.- miro a June y luego lamió su mejilla. Ella se retorció.

-No me toques, déjame.- le gritaba.

-Deberás aprender a respetarme querida, o te dejare en el piso desangrada.- June empezó a llorar, tenia mucho miedo, se que yo lo tendría. Jacob se acerco mas a Alec mostrando los dientes.

Nunca antes me había asustado la imagen de Jacob como perro con excepción de ahora, lucia verdaderamente temible.- No, no perrito, un paso mas y no solo tu te arrepentirás.- puso un brazo alrededor del cuello de June y lo apretó, ella soltó un gemido. Jacob se quedo congelado, no iba a dar un paso mas por la seguridad de ella. Alec sonrió desdeñosamente.

Luego metió su otra mano debajo del pijama y toco el estomago de June, ella se estremeció a su contacto. Jacob no dejaba de temblar y gruñir, no era el único, todos los demás alrededor hicieron lo mismo. Incluso yo apreté mi mano en un puño.

-No la toques.- le dijo pausadamente Rosalie. Alec se volvió hacia ella y la miro de pies a cabeza, Emmet se puso a su lado y lo miro entornando los ojos.

Antes de que me diera cuenta uno de los lobos se abalanzo contra Alec, pero no llego a tocarlo, Alec lo miro y el lobo cayó al piso y empezó a retorcerse.

-Bella, ahora.- me susurro Edward.- Se que puedes hacerlo.

Lo mire asintiendo y corrí hasta estar al lado de Alec y June.

Ahora todo dependía de mí, de mi fuerza y mi poder.

**June Carter POV**

Debían de ser las 11 de la noche cuando me desperté.

Billy se había ido a visitar a Rachel, quien lo había llamado horas antes y el preocupado fue a visitarla, dijo que volvería mañana por la mañana si todo estaba bien.

La noche estaba clara, podía ver la luna a través de la ventana.

Hoy había sido un día largo. En especial para Embry, después de que Ivy lo rechazo, no podía creerlo…

Si, el era un hombre lobo pero seguía siendo buena persona y nunca lastimaría a nadie, no podía apartarlo por eso…

Me levante de la cama y fui al baño, me era muy difícil dormir sin Jacob a mi lado, me preocupaba demasiado. Tome un vaso de agua y volví a meterme a la cama.

Pero sabia que no volvería a dormirme, no solo porque Jacob no estaba sino porque podía escuchar pasos afuera, no me asuste porque de seguro eran Collin, Brady, Seth o Embry. Desde el momento en que me metí a la cama los había escuchado y los había visto a través de mi ventana, así que cerré mis ojos y trate de conciliar el sueño.

Cuando los abrí de nuevo eran las 11: 25, no había dormido mucho, lo se, pero me era imposible. No me moví me quede en la cama quieta, podría estar despierta hasta que Jake volviera…

Pero había algo, algo no estaba bien, me levante rápidamente y me di cuenta del silencio total que reinaba en la casa y afuera. Mire por mi ventana y no distinguí la silueta de ninguno de los lobos.

Me levante rápidamente ¿podría haber pasado algo? O tal vez era que ya se habían ido y en cualquier momento llegaría Jake, pero no se habrían ido sin avisarme…

Estaba imaginándome cosas, Jake volvería en menos de un segundo y podría dormir, pero antes necesitaba otro vaso de agua. Esta vez fui hasta la cocina para despabilarme en el camino.

Tome el vaso y lo bebí, después cerré los ojos por un momento. Lo próximo que escuche fue la puerta que se abría y sola se cerraba.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, al fin podría volver a dormir. Me di la vuelta rápidamente.

-¡Jake!- dije sonriendo pero pronto esa sonrisa desapareció y tire el vaso al piso. Cayo haciendo un sonido hueco y retumbando en la casa.

-Me ofendes.- dijo una vez melodiosa, conocía ese rostro, era la suma de mis pesadillas.- Creo que no hemos sido presentados adecuadamente, yo soy Alec, y tu según recuerdo eres June.- agarro mi mano sin que me diera cuenta, el estaba helado, al igual que sus labios cuando se posaron en mi mano, la cual retire rápidamente.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte temerosa.

-Por este momento solo a ti, hueles- paro por un segundo y aspiro fuertemente.- Maravillosamente, debajo de todo.- trate de agarrar algo que estuviera a mi alcance, pero el me detuvo.

-En verdad no quiero lastimarte, pero si te resistes tendré que hacerlo.- agarro mi brazo y empezó a arrastrarme hacia fuera.

-¡JACOB!- grite lo más alto que pude, me agarre a la puerta, pero en menos de un segundo el saco la puerta de su lugar y la mando a volar. Mis ojos se expandieron al límite, me retorcí lo más que pude para que me soltara pero era demasiado fuerte.

Cuando estábamos cerca de la playa, vi a casi toda la manada con Jacob a la cabeza, quería tirarme a sus brazos pero el vampiro "Alec" no me soltaba. Jacob se mantenía a una distancia cercana a diferencia de los demás, que estaban a su alrededor pero note que faltaban algunos.

Y también vi que había otro que nunca antes había visto, era blanco como la nieve e igual de gigante.

Grite fuertemente cuando el me abrazo por detrás.

De la nada, aparecieron los Cullen junto con otros 2 lobos, que reconocí como Embry y Quil.

-¡Suéltame!- le grite.

-Te aconsejo que la sueltes.- dijo Emmet mientras se acercaba retorciendo sus puños junto con Rosalie, ella me miraba a los ojos y parecía enojada.

-Vaya, vaya ¿a quien tenemos aquí? Son los Cullen.- dijo Alec.- Tu debes ser Carlisle, Aro no deja de hablar de su antiguo amigo.- lo miro y sonrió.- Y por supuesto tampoco de la fascinante Bella.- ¿Aro? ¿De que estaban hablando?

-Alec, por favor detente, suéltala y vuelve a Volterra, así Aro no se enojara.- le dijo calmadamente Carlisle.

Note que parecían armar flancos para dejar encerrado a Alec.

A mi derecha estaban Alice y Jasper. Sentí que mi miedo se disipaba, pero no se iba, luego Alec sacudió su cabeza y me sostuvo más fuerte. Rosalie y Emmet a mi izquierda.

-No te preocupes June, no te dejaremos.- me susurro Rosalie, la mire y me sonrió, al igual que Emmet, quien me guiño, les di una sonrisa muy débil y asustada que pronto se borro de mi cara.

Edward, Bella, Esme y Carlisle estaban al frente, parecían los jefes del clan.

-¿Aro se enojara?- rió amargamente.- Tu debes conocer a Aro mejor que nadie, debes saber que no le importara el dolor que yo le haga a unos sucios perros. Y a unos cuantos humanos.- me miro detenidamente, después agarro mi pelo en su puño y me acerco, aspiro fuertemente mi cabello.- Intoxicante.- un gruñido sumamente fuerte vino desde el pecho del lobo rojizo.- Suerte que esta combinado con un poco de olor a perro sino no podría aguantarme.- volvió su mirada a mi y sentí como su fría lengua recorría mi mejilla, me estremecí por el frío contacto y comencé a retorcerme nuevamente para tratar de escapar de el.

-No me toques, déjame.- le grite a el.

-Deberás aprender a respetarme querida, o te dejare en el piso desangrada.- tenia mucho miedo, sentía un nudo en mi estomago y no sabia nada mas que hacer excepto llorar, las lagrimas se deslizaron por mi cara, estaban calientes, tenia mucho frío y el cuerpo de Alec no ayudaba a amainarlo, quería a Jacob, lo necesitaba. El se acerco mas a Alec mostrando los dientes, se veía verdaderamente atemorizante, pero a mi no me importaba porque sabia quien era debajo de eso, sabia que era Jake.- No, no perrito, un paso mas y no solo tu te arrepentirás.- el vampiro paso su brazo por mi cuello y lo apretó, el aire ahora entraba con dificultad y solté un gemido. Jacob dejo de moverse y se quedo quieto, pero era obvio que era en contra de lo que el quería hacer. La risa de Alec retumbo en mis oídos.

Sentí su mano deslizarse por dentro de mi pijama y acariciar mi estomago, me moví otra vez y me estremecí por su frío contacto.

Jacob y los demás alrededor empezaron a gruñir y se pusieron en cuclillas listos para atacar.

-No la toques.- le dijo pausadamente Rosalie. Alec se volvió hacia ella y la miro de pies a cabeza, Emmet se puso a su lado y lo miro entornando los ojos.

Paul marcho hacia el dispuesto a lastimarlo, pero el se volvió y lo miro, lo próximo que supe era que se estaba retorciendo en el piso y unas marcas negras empezaron a parecer en su oscuro pelaje.

-¡NO! No lo lastimes.- le suplique, el no dejaba de mirarlo. Después vi a Bella a mi lado, Alec volvió la cara y la miro, cerré mis ojos esperando ver a Bella retorcerse en el piso pero nada sucedió.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, Bella empujo a Alec quien sorprendido me había soltado, yo no había dejado de temblar, entonces sentí unos grandes y fríos brazos que me levantaron acunándome, cuando alce la vista vi a Emmet.

-June ¿Estas bien?- pregunto con Rosalie a su par, yo gire mi cabeza para ver que sucedía.

Edward estaba a la par de Bella y la ayudaba a empujar a Alec, ella parecía estar esforzándose demasiado, a pesar de que solo parecían hacer un concurso de miradas. Los lobos se adelantaron dispuestos a lastimar a Alec, pero el volvió a mirarlos y empezaron a retorcerse un poco cada uno.

Bella cerraba los ojos y hacia fuerza, escuche un grito de ella dirigido a Alec, el la miro y se fue escapando a una velocidad increíble.

-Vamos antes de que se escape.- grito Edward, el, Bella, Jasper, Alice y algunos de los lobos lo siguieran mientras se perdía.

-No, los lastimara.- trate de decir.

-No te preocupes, Bella esta con ellos.- me dijo la suave voz de Rosalie. Pero pronto se desvaneció, el lugar comenzó a dar vueltas y yo no dejaba de temblar, sentí que todo alrededor mío se iba y yo quedaba suspendida en la oscuridad.

**Jacob Black POV**

Los demás corrieron junto con Bella y Edward a buscar a la maldita sabandija. Vi a June moverse en los brazos del grandote y corrí a su lado.

Cuando llegue sus parpados estaban cerrados y les gruñí a los 2 vampiros.

-Dios mío, no le hicimos nada.- me grito la rubia. Yo corrí a mi casa y salí de fase lo mas rápido posible, me puse los pantalones y volví afuera al lado de June que estaba siendo revisada por el Dr. Cullen.

-¿Esta bien?- fue lo primero que pregunte.

-Si.- me respondió calmado.- Todo esto ha sido un shock para ella y se desmayo, despertara en cualquier momento.- respire aliviado y me acerque al grandote.

-Dámela, yo la llevare.- la coloco suavemente en mis brazos y me sonrió, yo asentí agradecido, mientras subía a la escalinata y me daba cuenta de que ya no había una puerta, me di la vuelta.

-¿Quieren entrar? Los demás volverán dentro de un rato y luego Sam vendrá para discutir todo esto.- tenia que ser bueno, habían ayudado a salvar a June.

Todos sonrieron y asintieron. Cuando entraron a la casa, una de las hembras, Esme quien según June era la mas dulce de todas empezó a preparar te para cuando ella despertara. Yo me senté en el sillón con June aun en brazos y la arrope con una sabana.

-¿Segura que estará bien?- pregunte aun preocupado.

-Si, se despertara en cualquier momento.- me respondió el doctor.

-Jacob ¿Quieres un poco de te?- pregunto su esposa dulcemente, yo solo le sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza.

-No, muchas gracias.

Mientras esperábamos a los otros me preguntaron por lo que sucedió en la casa de Leah y Chad y les conté todo, ellos también debían de saberlo. Después de un momento de silencio mientras esperábamos que June despertara y los demás llegaran se escucho como caía una silla.

-NO PUEDO CREERLO.- dijo el grandote mientras se acercaba al televisor y agarraba algo en sus enormes manos.- Tienes el último set de videojuegos.- el doctor rodó sus ojos, Esme entorno los ojos y la rubia se acerco para propinarle una buena golpiza en la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que muera de nuevo?- le grito.- Si que me asustaste, y además deja de gritar despertaras a June.- solté una débil risa mientras el bajaba la cabeza y ella lo regañaba.

-No importa, ya estoy despierta.- volví mi cabeza rápidamente y me concentre en ver esos ojos verdes.

-Jake.- dijo ella se incorporo y me abrazo fuertemente, yo hice lo mismo y la bese en la cabeza, después bese sus labios dulcemente y ella presiono sus labios con los míos de vuelta con mas fuerza.

-Jesús.- escuche una voz.- Me voy por un segundo y ya se están comiendo la cara.- miramos hacia la entrada, ahí estaban todos, el que había hablado era Quil que sonreía débilmente, después entraron Paul, Seth, Collin, Brady, Jared, Bella, Edward, Alice, y el macho rubio que creo se llamaba Jasper.

Todos estábamos un poco apretados pero aun había lugar.

June se paro y fue hacia Paul y lo abrazo, el le devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias por intentar salvarme.- le dijo, después se separo de el y le dio una cachetada, que estoy seguro le dolió mas a ella que a el.

Todos la miramos confundidos.

-Nunca vuelvas arriesgar tu vida de esa forma ¿estas loco? Podría haberte matado.- un silencio siguió antes de que todos en la habitación estallaran en risas.

-Ouch, si eso es lo que tengo por salvar tu trasero, entonces no lo haré mas.- le dijo Paul y ella volvió a abrazarlo.

-Hey yo también ayude.- dijo Quil, después de que June abrazo a prácticamente todos en la habitación, yo corrí a su lado.

-Yo también ayude.- le susurre al oído y ella se dio la vuelta para besarme, la alce en volantas y nos besamos largo rato.

-¿Cómo puedo salvar a Rose para que me agradezca de esa forma?- dijo el grandote que se llamaba Emmet, escuche un conjunto de golpizas hacia el y no pude evitar reír.- Solo bromeaba, cielos.- dijo el mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Lo atraparon?- pregunte a Edward, el negó con la cabeza y yo empecé a temblar, por suerte June me abrazo y logre calmarme, ella parecía un poco perturbada por lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Por qué no llevamos esto afuera?- le dije a Edward, el asintió, pronto todos salieron afuera.

-Todo estará bien June, no te preocupes.- la calmaban Bella, la rubia que creo se llamaba Rosalie y Alice.

-El te esta en la mesa cariño.- le dijo dulcemente Esme. Pronto solo quedamos nosotros 2.

-Cielo, volveré en un minuto, tu solo siéntate y toma tu te.- ella asintió, bese su cabeza y Salí para encontrarme con los demás.

Habían bajado a la playa, todos con excepción de Embry.

El ni siquiera había entrado en la casa, estaba afuera sentado solo.

-Embry.- le dije.

-¿Esta bien June?- me pregunto.

-Si, ¿te importaría quedarte aquí a cuidarla mientras hablo con los demás?

-No, no me importa, ve yo la cuidare.- sus ojos parecían absortos en algo mas.

-¿Ivy?- pregunte.

-Si, ella se fue después de que no pudimos encontrar al chupasangre, trate de seguirla pero me dijo que la dejara en paz.- se detuvo mirando hacia el mar.- Realmente esta avergonzada Jake, lo siente de veras.- estaba por responderle pero el me corto.- Se que aun así no justifica lo que sucedió con June o con Chad, pero quiero que sepas que ella lo siente, por eso se fue, no podía con toda la culpa, en especial cuando los demás empezaron a recriminarle lo que hizo… La entiendo de una manera, el porque lo hizo quiero decir.- explico cuando vio mi confusa expresión.- Ella estaba sola cuando todo sucedió Jake, como Sam, no tenia a nadie cuando empezó a cambiar, ni siquiera a sus padres, entonces creyó encontrar una familia en la chupasangre…

-Si, creo que la entiendo. Para que sepas, tal vez la hubiéramos regañado un poco, en especial Leah, pero no la hubiéramos alejado, sabemos lo importante que es para ti.- trataba de explicarle, de animarlo.

-Ya lo se, pero fue su decisión, no puedo contradecirla.- ambos asentimos.

-Cuida a June mientras no estoy.- el asintió otra vez y yo me aleje hacia la playa. Lo que me encontré ahí fue distinto a lo que pensaba encontrarme.

Pensé que los licántropos iban a estar a un lado y los vampiros de otro, pero en cambio estaban todos juntos.

Edward y sus hermanos hablaban de la pelea junto con Seth. Collin y Brady. Los demás conversaban lo sucedido cuando fueron a cazar al chupasangre.

Me acerque y todos se callaron, esperando que yo fuera el que hablara.

-Se que no lo atraparon, no importa.- empecé pero fui cortado.

-Es mi culpa, aun no se manejar mi poder, soy una estupida, ya estaría muerto de no ser por mi, es mi culpa que se haya escapado.- Bella parecía llorar sin lagrimas, Edward la agarro ente sus brazos.

-Bella, no es tu culpa, es mas te agradezco por que sino fuera porque tu estabas ahí, el hubiera lastimado a June.- las palabras salieron difícil de mi garganta, el solo pensar en el daño que le podría haber causado me enojaba.

- Jake, tendremos que hacer algo, no es solo June, sino también Chad, Kim e incluso Claire.- dijo Quil, pude ver preocupación en sus ojos.

-Si, tienes razón, creo que debemos mantenernos todos unidos, es lo mas seguro.

-Pero ¿A dónde? Ninguna de nuestras casas es tan grande para todos ellos.-decía Brady. Tenía razón, eso era un obstáculo.

-¿Por qué no en nuestra casa?- la voz de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos. Todos incluso los de su familia la miraron con expresión extraña.

-¿Qué?- pregunte.

-Si, June y el resto de sus imprimaciones pueden quedarse en nuestra casa, será seguro porque nosotros estaremos ahí y Uds. Podrán buscar a Alec e Irina, y ya que la mujer lobo no estará con ellos podré tener mis visiones y ayudarlos.- la verdad es que su idea no era nada mala, era lo mas seguro.

-¿No será un problema para uds.?- ella se dio la vuelta y los miembros de su familia negaron con la cabeza.

-Ahí esta tu respuesta.- me dijo.

-Supongo que tienes razón, los llevaremos a todos mañana por la mañana, nuestras patrullas tendré que discutirlo con Sam.- todos asintieron. Después de poner en claro lo del tratado y la exclusión de este por el momento, todos se fueron.

Volví a encaminarme a casa, cuando llegue Sam estaba hablando con Embry.

-Sam.- le dije y me acerque, ambos se pararon de sus asientos.

-Embry ya me ha dicho todo lo que sucedió en mi ausencia.- mire a Embry quien volvió a asentir.

-¿Cómo esta June?- me pregunto.

-Bien, solo un poco asustada.- le respondí.- ¿Y Chad?

-Tiene un brazo roto y al igual que su nariz y una fisura en la cabeza, pero esta conciente y el doctor dijo que se recuperara.

-Leah ¿Esta con el?- el asintió, me era obvio.

-Escucha Sam, ya que sabemos que las sabandijas están detrás de nuestras parejas.- apretó sus puños cuando lo dije.- Hemos decidido dejar a las chicas y a Chad en casa de los Cullen.- el me miro de forma extraña y le contó todo lo que Alice me dijo.

-Parece razonable y seguro.- contesto el.

-Pero Jake ¿confías en los vampiros?- pregunto Embry que también había estado escuchando lo que dije.

-En los Cullen si.- respondí simplemente.

-Muy bien, creo que ya me voy.- dijo el y se despidió.

-¿Crees que estará bien?- pregunte a Sam mientras Embry se alejaba.

-La verdad es que no lo se, el nunca estará completo sin ella.- dijo ceñudo.- Y mucho menos después de haberla conocido, pero el tiempo dirá lo que les depara el futuro a ambos.- asentí a lo que dijo.- Bueno, yo también me voy, tendré que decirle a Leah el nuevo plan.

-Suerte con eso.- dije sonriendo.

-Si, no le gustara dejar a Chad en manos de vampiros mientras no estamos.

-Pero ¿los visitaremos verdad?- pregunte preocupado.

-Eso es algo que esperaba decirle a la manada mañana, pero ahora que estas tu mejor te lo digo.- me miro y yo entorne los ojos.- Los dejaremos con los Cullen y después iremos de caza, trataremos de seguir su rastro Jake, día y noche.- mis ojos se expandieron.

-¿Esperas que la deje sola? ¿Y si vuelve por ella y yo no estoy?- pregunte alarmado.

-No es mas fácil para ti que para mi, pero es necesario, la caza empezara dentro de 3 días, mañana dejaremos a las imprimaciones con los Cullen.- no podía decirle que no, además tenia razón.

-¿Por qué 3 días?- pregunte.

-Nos da tiempo para preparar el plan y de pasar un poco de tiempo con Emily, quiero decir con los demás.- sonreí débilmente y me despedí de el.

3 días, no vería a June por un tiempo después de eso, pero no demasiado, lo sabia, aun así creo que nunca he estado lejos de ella por mas de una noche, iba a suponer un gran esfuerzo.

Pero ¿y si no volvía? El chupasangre tenia poderes, lo sentí, parecía que me quemaba por dentro, podía matarme por completo, también vi las heridas de Chad, tendríamos que llevar a Bella con nosotros para estar seguros, o sino uno de nosotros tendría que quedarse atrás y avisarle a los Cullen cuando los encontráramos así pudieran acudir a nosotros.

Cuando entre a la casa, vi que ella no estaba en la cocina, me acerque a nuestra habitación y ella descansaba en la cama.

Abrí uno de mis cajones y saque una pequeña caja, la tenía desde hace algún tiempo pero nunca me pareció el momento exacto.

Me acerque a la cama y me senté, ella al sentir como se movía, se despertó, se dio la vuelta y corrió a abrazarme.

-¿Te sientes mejor cielo?- pregunte.

-Mucho, ¿Qué sucedió?-me pregunto, la aparte y la mire a los ojos.

-No lo atraparon.- ella suspiro y miro hacia abajo.- Pero lo haremos, escucha, este lugar no es seguro, mañana tu, Emily, Kim y Chad se quedaran con los Cullen, es mas seguro.- volví a explicar lo que Alice me había dicho.

-¿Y que hay de Ivy?- pregunto ella y tuve que contarle la verdad de Ivy.

-No puedo creerlo.- murmuro.- Pobre Embry.

-Lo se…- nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Iras a visitarme a la casa de los Cullen?- pregunto dulcemente, suspire y le conté lo que Sam me había ordenado.

-NO.- dijo rápidamente.- No quiero que te vayas por favor.- me abrazo fuertemente y yo hice lo mismo.

-Créeme Ardilla, no quiero pero debo.

-No es justo.- pude sentir como unas lagrimas caían de su cara y después a mi espalda.

-Lo se.

-¿Qué haré sino vuelves? O ¿si algo me pasa cuando tu no estas?- la aleje de mi inmediatamente, escucharlo de mi era diferente de ella.

-NO pienses eso por un segundo June, no te lo permito.- la moví un poco.- Si tu crees en mi nada sucederá ¿Lo haces?- ella me miro como si estuviera loco.

-Creo en ti más que en nadie en el mundo Jake.- sonreí, eso era suficiente para saber que nada sucedería, que volvería a verla.

Acerque mi mano con la pequeña caja y la abrí en frente de ella, sus ojos se expandieron.

-June Carter, desde el momento en que te vi, supe que eras la única persona con la que quería estar, a la única que quería ver cuando me despertara, a ti, yo ya te pertenezco en todas las formas posibles del mundo, soy tuyo y de nadie mas, te amo tanto que no hay palabras para describirlo, incluso amor no es suficiente. Y quiero que todos sepan que ese amor nos une como uno. ¿Te casarías conmigo?- sus ojos empezaron a inundarse de lagrimas.

-Jake.- susurro y se acerco a mi, tomo la cajita entre sus manos y miro el anillo.

No era uno de diamantes, lejos de eso, era una amatista con tanzanitas y circonio alrededor, la banda era de color plateado. Lo elegí porque sabía que ese era su color favorito y su piedra de nacimiento.**(AN: vayan a mi profile para ver el anillo de June)**

Ella levanto la mirada del anillo. Y después me miro a mí, nuestros rostros se acercaron.

Y me dio una cachetada.

-¿Qué diablos?- dije confuso, ella se sobaba la mano y me miraba enojada.

-Jacob Black, si estas haciendo esto porque crees que no vas a volver no quiero hablarte nunca más.- me regaño.

-June, esto no es por si no vuelvo, es para saber que estas a mi lado para siempre y oficialmente.

-¿O sea que casualmente pides mi mano el día en que me dices que te iras para no volver?- cielos, es mucho mejor en la tele que en la vida real.

-Si volveré, además ya había comprado el anillo hace días estaba pensando en pedírtelo mañana pero como habrá charlas con la manada no sabia si iba a tener tiempo, mas vale que no empieces a dudar que te amo.- hice un mohín y ella se tiro a mis brazos.

-Jacob Te amo.- me grito.

-¿Es eso un si?- pregunte sonriendo.

-Eres la persona mas importante en mi vida, siempre lo serás, te amo hasta el punto en que las palabras no tienen sentido y hasta el punto en que mi corazón parece estallar cuando estoy cerca de ti y SI me casare contigo.- la levante de la cama y empezamos a dar vueltas.

Paramos un momento y deslice el anillo por su pequeño dedo, ella sonreía muy feliz al igual que yo.

-Al fin reclamare lo que me pertenece.- dije sonando como un conquistador, ella se rió y se inclino para besarme.

-Tenemos que poner una fecha.- le dije, ella se descolgó de mi.

-¿Qué te parece dentro de 2 días?

-¿Tan rápido?

-¿Te estas echando atrás?- pregunto.

-Por supuesto que no, pero ¿no es que una boda toma mas tiempo?

-Por suerte Alice no duerme.- dijo riendo y yo me uní a ella.

-¿Qué te parece?- esa idea era genial, seria antes de que me fuera y ella y yo al fin seriamos uno frente a todos.

-Excelente.- le respondí, ella salto hacia el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número de los Cullen, sonaba muy emocionada.

Me quede sentado viéndola, era espectacular que alguien como June estuviera conmigo, aun no lo entendía, como tuve tanta suerte, había aceptado que yo era un hombre lobo, que podría estar en peligro y aun así se casaba conmigo.

Estaba tan feliz que el corazón podía salirse de mi boca…

Pero seguía preocupado, ahí afuera, en la oscuridad había algo que acechaba nuestra felicidad y debía detenerlo cuanto antes.

-Alice acepto, esta muy emocionada.- se sentó en mi regazo y yo la abrace.

-¿Sucede algo?- me pregunto, yo moví mi cabeza.

-Estoy muy feliz, no todos los días el amor de tu vida decide casarse contigo.- ella me beso dulcemente y yo le correspondí.

Bostezo levemente pero lo note, la lleve a la cama y la arrope.

Nos dormimos abrazados, principalmente June porque me despertaba de vez en cuando para asegurarme que todo estaba bien y también miraba a la mano de June que tenia el anillo de amatista, no podía evitar sonreír al máximo cuando lo hacia.

**Este es el capitulo mas largo que hice!! Es que me golpeo la inspiracion de la nada!!**

**Les aviso que el proximo capitulo va a ser principalmente de la boda, tal vez haya algo del POV de Ivy o de Alec, ¿Cual prefieren?**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS DESDE EL FONDO DE MI CORAZON A:**

**belencullenss: Fiel lectora!! ¿Terminaste el fic que te pase? ES DE RARO!!**

**kary-uchiyama: Si, entiendo lo que dices, a mi me gustan ambos licantropos y vampiros por eso intercalo la historia tanto del POV de Bella como de Jacob o June o Ivy o Alec. Muchas gracias!!**

**Yma Black: Creeme que me partio el alma hacerle eso a Embry, pero sigue leyendo, puede que quede con Ivy o puede que no...¡Que mala soy! XD. Gracias por tu review!!**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!**


	21. Dos corazones, un alma Parte 1

**Capitulo 21: Dos corazones, un alma. Parte 1**

**Bella Swan POV**

-No puedo creerlo, son muy jóvenes- reclamo Rosalie pero había una sonrisa que no podía ocultar. Yo estaba igual, al principio cuando Alice me contó que June le había pedido ayuda para su boda, deje de respirar, pero después sonreí al máximo.

-Yo creo que es sumamente encantador.- dijo Esme, a lo que todas sonreímos. Alice se había puesto a saltar y aplaudir cuando June le había pedido su ayuda y ahora no dejaba de moverse de un lado al otro. Jasper iba detrás de ella sonriendo y ayudándola.

Esto era lo que necesitábamos, una pequeña distracción de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Podrás hacerlo para pasado mañana Alice?- pregunto burlón Emmet. Ella se dio la vuelta en seco y se acerco apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

-Nunca, nunca dudes de que no puedo llevar a cabo algo.- parecía enojada y desafiante. Mire a Jasper en señal de ayuda y todos sentimos que una calma nos invadía.

-Alice.- empezó Edward, alejando el pequeño dedo de Alice del pecho de Emmet.- El solo quería saber si lo lograrías sin tu don.- ella lo miro a el entornando los ojos.- Sabes que será mas difícil porque tendrás que preguntarle todo a June.- ella asintió lentamente.

-Si, pero aun puedo hacerlo.- respondió feliz.- Será un nuevo reto.- Jasper rió sacudiendo la cabeza y la abrazo por detrás.- Ya tengo casi todo listo.- me acerque a ella con cautela para decirle algo.

-Alice, no creo que a June le gustara si es una boda lujosa pagada por ti, y estoy muy segura que a Jake tampoco le gustara.- lo dije como orden así entendiera. Ya había pasado por las bodas de Alice antes y sabia que June odiaría si le hacia lo mismo a ella.

Ella suspiro fuertemente.

-Pero, Bella.- me dijo casi rogando.- Será mi regalo de bodas para ellos.- yo negué rápidamente la cabeza.

-Bella tiene razón Alice.- dijo Carlisle.

-Si, ella es de gustos simples, además los licántropos se sentirán incómodos en algo como lo que tú tienes planeado.- le dijo Edward.

-De acuerdo, lo mantendré simple.- dijo bajando los hombros y la cabeza. Se concentraba en un punto exacto y sonrió.- Algo mas que sacar de la lista.- nos dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué viste Alice querida?- le pregunto Esme, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y abría un libro, Carlisle la siguió.

-He visto el vestido que June quiere.- todos la miramos confusos.- Íbamos a tener una tarde de chicas, solo iba a ser de una hora para buscar el vestido, pero aun así desperdiciamos tiempo.- agarro su móvil y marco un numero rápidamente.- ¿Aubreys la tienda de novias?- Pregunto Alice, Jasper detrás de ellas tenia un libro en el que había distintos colores para las mesas, Rosalie y Emmet se habían ido arriba corriendo, ella murmuraba algo de zapatos y joyas que iba a usar para la boda, el suspiraba fuertemente.

Yo sonreí y me deje caer en el sillón más cercano.

-¿Me ayudaras a preparar nuestra habitación?- pregunto Edward dulcemente.

-¿Para que?- pregunte confusa, el sonrió.

-Bueno, según lo que recuerdo de ti, a los humanos les gusta dormir, y tendremos varios de ellos mañana.- yo sonreí y me acerque para besarlo.

-¿No te importa prestar nuestra habitación?- el solo negó con la cabeza.

-Alice no usara la suya por el momento así que ahí nos quedaremos.- yo asentí.

-Espera.- le dije recordando algo.- ¿A dónde pondremos al chico de Leah, Chad?- el pensó por un momento.

-El despacho de Carlisle es un buen lugar, y tendrá un doctor cerca para ayudarlo.- asentí feliz.

-¡Si!- chillo Alice.- Me enviaran el vestido de June a las 8 de la mañana, ese si será un regalo mío y nadie lo discutirá.- dijo estampando su pie contra el piso. Todos asentimos cuidadosamente.

Ella sonrió y volvía a correr de un lado al otro con su móvil preparando todo así June pudiera elegir.

-Bella, esta vez me ayudaras y harás lo que te diga por June.- me ordeno, yo asentí rodando mis ojos.

-De acuerdo, mientras no tenga que caminar hacia el altar.- ella rodó sus ojos y luego movió la cabeza rápidamente.

-¡Maldición!- grito despacio, todos la miramos con los ojos abiertos al máximo.- Tendré que confiar en lo que la televisión diga del tiempo.- hizo un mohín y se mordió los dedos, después de un momento todos estallamos en risas.- No es gracioso, tendremos que poner un toldo así nadie pregunte porque los invitados brillan como papel aluminio.- estampo su pie nuevamente y corrió escaleras arriba con Jasper detrás llevándole todos los catálogos que tenia de pasteles y colores.

-Bueno.- dijo Carlisle calmado después de reírse.- Espero que los licántropos puedan contra Alice.- una risa volvía a inundar a los que quedábamos en la habitación.

Agarre la mano de Edward y juntos corrimos al otro piso para preparar las camas.

La habitación de Edward era la ultima y pasar por las demás fue algo que incremento mi humor.

En la de Rosalie y Emmet podíamos escucharla preguntándole sobre zapatos.

-¿Qué piensas de los rojos Emmet? ¿Emmet?- hubo un pequeño silencio.- ¡Emmet deja mi lencería en su lugar hay cosas mas importantes que discutir ahora!

-Pero Rose, cariño.- le suplicaba el.

Edward y yo tratábamos de aguantar las risas mientras pasábamos por la habitación de Alice.

-Jasper, ven aquí eres casi tan alto como Jacob déjame tomarte medidas.- otro silencio raro.

-Ouch, Alice cuidado con los alfileres.- le reclamaba.

-No seas bebe, no te ha dolido nada y deja de moverte o terminaras con los alfileres en un lugar que se que no te agradara.- Ambos Edward y yo escuchamos como Jasper había dejado de respirar.

Corrimos hasta su habitación y cuando llegamos estallamos en risas apoyándonos el uno en el otro.

-Sabes las bodas de los licántropos no son tan malas.- me dijo el cuando dejamos de reírnos. Yo lo mire sonriendo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya has llegado a aceptarlos?- pregunte.

-No. Pero puedo tratar con ellos.- lo mire entrecerrando los ojos.- No me mires así, ellos tampoco han bajado la guardia, pero se han aclimatado a nuestra presencia…Por el momento.- suspire y negué con la cabeza.

-Vampiros, hombres lobos… ¿Quien los entiende?- empezamos con el trabajo de mover nuestra cama, llevarla al sotana y poner otras camas pequeñas que los Cullen ya tenían.

Empezamos a enfundarlas con sabanas y colchas hasta que note una que nunca había visto. Era rosa con ositos de peluche blancos.

Mire a Edward con expresión confundida.

-Son para Claire, Esme las trajo.- sonreí al máximo y preparamos esa cama al igual que las otras.

Cuando terminamos, contemplamos nuestro trabajo, las 4 camas estaban listas. Como la habitación era grande, había suficiente espacio para que estuvieran separadas una de la otra.

-¿Qué hay de la habitación para Chad?- pregunte a Edward.

-Carlisle ya se ha ocupado de eso.- Asentí lentamente y después mordí mi labio.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupa?- me abrazo ceñudo.

-Puede ser la ultima vez que estemos juntos.- susurre, me abrazo mas fuerte y me beso la cabeza.

-Tonta Bella.- me dijo.- No sucederá nada, te lo prometo.

-Yo seria la que tiene que decir eso, después de todo soy la única que puede derrotar a Alec.

-Si, es un punto discutible, puedes detener su poder, pero yo y los demás podemos detenerlo.- sonrió contra mi cabeza.- Yo solo podría detenerlo.- me di la vuelta y lo golpee en el brazo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Edward.- lo mire fríamente.- O son los licántropos juntos cuando lo encuentren o tu y los demás si es que viene aquí.- el asintió sonriendo.

-Me encanta cuando te preocupas en mi.- agarro mi cintura y me atrajo hacia el suavemente.- Eres tan ingenua.- estaba por reprocharle pero me silencio con un beso.

Nos separamos no porque necesitáramos el aire, sino porque ambos arrugamos nuestras narices, un segundo luego escuchamos como alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Están aquí.- dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo y sonreímos.

Ya era de mañana, a pesar de que el cielo estaba nublado, el tiempo se nos había escapado de las manos mientras hablamos, escuchamos a los demás habitantes de la casa en sus habitaciones, cambiamos de lugar nuestra cama y arreglamos la otra, hablamos otra vez, nos besamos y ya había amanecido.

-Vamos a recibirlos.- dije sonriendo y lo lleve de la mano.

Cuando bajamos toda la familia también estaba expectante de las visitas.

Carlisle abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, salimos todos juntos de la misma forma que el.

Ahí estaban todos, podía verlos perfectamente bien.

Tenían cara de preocupación, en especial Jacob, Sam, Jared, Quil y por alguna razón Embry era el único que no estaba preocupado sino triste, sus ojos parecían cansados y su mirada perdida.

-Bienvenidos.- empezó Carlisle.

Sentí una sensación rara en el estomago, parecía que era una reunión de despedida, y en cierto modo lo era, pero sentí como si fuera una de las ultimas veces en que vería a toda la manada.

**June Carter POV**

-Mama, será una ceremonia sumamente pequeña, solo tu, mis hermanos y Luke si es que puede venir.- le repetí a mi madre. Prácticamente me dejo sorda cuando le contó que Jake y yo íbamos a casarnos, empezó a gritar de felicidad diciendo que ya era tiempo. Nos dio su completa bendición. Ahora trataba de decirle que la boda seria en 2 días, porque Jake tenía unos "asuntos que atender" y estaría fuera por algún tiempo.

¿Quién creería que esos asuntos tendrían que ver con la muerte de unos vampiros dispuestos a matar a mi y mis "hermanas y hermano de la manada"?- No, mama, solamente serán unos cuantos amigos de por aquí y la familia nadie mas.- quería invitar a todo el mundo, incluso a gente a quien solo había visto una vez.- Por supuesto que los Mathews pueden venir.- eso si me emociono, hacia mucho que no veía a Liza o a David.

-No puedo esperar.- gritaba emocionada, yo rodé mis ojos.- Tengo que irme a dejar a Robbie en la guardería.

-De acuerdo mama, adiós.

-Adiós, los amo a ambos, mándale abrazos a Jake y Billy.

-De acuerdo lo haré.- dije sonriendo y corte.

Me acerque despacio a la cocina donde Jake le estaba dando la noticia a Billy, había vuelto hace poco, Jake tuvo que contarle todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, ni siquiera quise ver la cara de Billy cuando explicaba porque nos casábamos tan rápido o porque ya no tenia una puerta.

Llegue a la cocina y ambos se dieron la vuelta para mirarme.

-¡June!- dijo Billy muy feliz y extendió sus brazos hacia mi, yo no dude en correr hacia el y abrazarlo.- Lo siento tanto por lo que sucedió anoche, pero estoy tan feliz de que te convertirás en parte de nuestra familia.- lo abrace mas fuerte.

-Gracias Billy.- le dije y me separe de el, vi que la puerta de la casa volvía a estar a su lugar.

-La arregle mientras hablaba con papa.- me respondió Jake.- ¿Qué dijo tu mama?- sonaba un poco nervioso, me di la vuelta y enrede mis brazos en su cuello.

-Dijo les manda abrazos a ti y a Billy.- el me miro expectante, me encantaba cuando estaba impaciente.

-¿Y?- pregunto agarrándome con más fuerza.

-Nos da su completa bendición.- Jake me hizo dar unas vueltas sin soltarme.

-Eso es genial.- me susurro después de besarme.

-Muy bien, tendremos que elegir las alianzas y comprarlas, creo que eso es lo único en lo que ambos tendremos que decidir.- le dije.

-No se preocupen, ese será mi regalo.- hablo Billy.

-No, papa, yo puedo comprarlas.- le reprocho Jake.

-Cállate y déjame hacerles este regalo a Uds.- Jacob soltó un bufido.

-Hablando del presupuse de esto.- dijo mirándome.

-Jake, no te preocupes, tengo mis ahorros.- el me miro enojado.

- Nada de eso Carter.- levante una ceja cuando dijo mi apellido.- Yo tengo suficientes ahorros para esto.- ambos cruzamos los brazos al mismo tiempo.

-Black.- empecé utilizando su apellido.- Puedo pagar por mi boda si quiero.- nos miramos desafiantes a los ojos.

-Chicos, ya es suficiente.- ambos giramos nuestra cabeza para ver a Billy.- Será de esta forma, cada uno de Uds. Pagara por sus ropas, zapatos, etc.- sonreí cuando dijo eso, los hombres no saben lo que es el vestuario de una boda.- Hablare con Lily y juntos depositaremos hoy el dinero en una cuenta para lo demás.- termino sonriente.

-De ninguna manera.- respondimos los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-No se discute mas del asunto, hora del desayuno.- dijo Billy en voz de orden y ninguno de los 2 nos atrevimos a reclamarle nada.

Esta vez, Jake hizo el desayuno para Billy y para mí, mientras comíamos, Billy nos dijo que Rachel estaba bien, solo que habían saqueado su apartamento y estaba un poco asustada.

-Tendré que llamarla a ella y a Rebecca, no querrán perderse la boda de su hermanito.- Jake rodó sus ojos y yo sonreí.

Nunca había conocido a sus hermanas pero siempre escuchaba de ellas.

Me levante y lave mi plato, tenia que preparar la maleta, dentro de poco iríamos a la casa de los Cullen. Mientras lo hacia, de reojo vi a Jacob apoyado contra la puerta mirándome, había tristeza en sus ojos. Me volví hacia el y lo abrace por la cintura.

-Solo será por un tiempo, no te pongas triste.- envolvió sus largos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y descanso su mentón en mi cabeza.

Era sumamente difícil para mí dejarlo ir, pero sabia que si me ponía triste seria mas duro para ambos. Había estado tantos años junto a el, que no recordaba estar separados por mas de una noche.

-Lo se.- susurro mientras besaba mi cabeza.

-Aun falta mucho para que te vayas.- le dije, aunque solo quedaban 2 días y medio.- ¿Estarás conmigo hasta ese momento?- le pregunte.

-No te dejare en ningún momento.- susurro muy bajo.- Tendré que aprender a respirar por la boca, pero no quiero estar lejos de ti.- reí débilmente.

Nos quedamos así un rato abrazados, no se cuanto tiempo paso, unas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos a mis mejillas de la nada.

Jacob las saco con su pulgar tiernamente, nos miramos a los ojos y nuestros rostros se acercaron.

Fue un beso sumamente dulce, se sintió como un beso de disculpas... Me asusto por un momento…

Ambos suspiramos pesadamente.

-Es hora de irnos.- le dije, el asintió lentamente.

Agarro mi valija y salio de la habitación. Cuando pase por la cocina abrace a Billy para despedirme.

-No te preocupes.- me dijo en voz baja.- Cuando menos te des cuanta estarás de vuelta, y para ese momento ya serás June Black.- me sonroje y sonreí.- Mi hija.- susurro, las lagrimas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos de nuevo, pero pude retenerlas.

Le sonreí una vez más y salí de la casa. Jacob estaba apoyado contra el Rabbit mirando hacia el piso, cuando llego, sonrió débilmente.

-¿Lista?- me pregunto.

-No, pero es hora de irnos.- el asintió y me abrazo, luego me condujo hasta la puerta del pasajero y la abrió para mi. Me senté y mira hacia el frente, apenas me di cuenta cuando el auto empezó el recorrido.

Me di la vuelta y vi como la casa de Jake se hacia mas pequeña hasta que deje de divisarla. Esto era el adiós a mi hogar. Adiós a La Push.

El trayecto hasta la casa de los Cullen fue silencioso, Jake agarro mi mano y no la soltó, yo me recosté contra su hombro y mis parpados empezaron a sentirse pesados.

Tuve un sueño muy extraño, estaba en el bosque, esperando a Jake, a la imagen del lobo rojizo, acariciaba mi collar como si pudiera llamarlo con el, pero no había nada mas que una niebla profunda, no podía ver ni mis pies, escuchaba pasos a mi alrededor, pero no veía nada.

Caí al piso de rodillas, cansada de buscarlo y empecé a llorar. "El esta aquí" susurro una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar. Era la voz de mi padre, no la había escuchado en más de 5 años, pero era tan vivida y alegre como la última vez que la escuche. "No te rindas" volvió a decir la voz. Me levante y me adentre más en la niebla, decidida a no dejar de creer que Jacob volvería a mi.

-Cielo, ya estamos aquí.- Jake me movió suavemente, cuando abrí mis ojos estábamos cerca de la casa de los Cullen. Mis ojos estaban un poco rojos, Jacob me saco del auto cargándome para dejarme después con cuidado en el piso, agarro mi maleta y nos acercamos al grupo que ya estaba formado frente a la casa de los Cullen.- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- me pregunto preocupado, yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, ahora se que volverás.- le dije convencida, el me miro confuso y después sonrió de manera despampanante, hacia mucho que no veía esa sonrisa, me puse en puntitas y bese sus labios.

-Son peores que Leah y Chad.- dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Seth. Cerca de la casa, estaba la manada completa.

Leah miraba a Seth de forma fría mientras sostenía a Chad con la otra. El estaba muy mal, pero considerando que fue atacado por 2 vampiros estaba excelente, tenía un yeso en el brazo y unas tiras blancas en la nariz, esta estaba morada alrededor, sus ojos tenían ojeras y trataba de sonreír a Leah para que esta se calmara.

Sam abrazaba a Emily por detrás colocando sus manos en su estomago, tenia cara de preocupación, ella parecía estar muy bien, pero arrugaba su nariz un poco ¿Podría ser que como estaba embarazada de la próxima generación de licántropos pudiera oler a los vampiros?

A la par de los ambos estaba Quil que alzaba a Claire en sus brazos, ella parecía muy emocionada por estar ahí, no sabia nada de lo que ocurría, no lo sabría hasta que fuera mayor, trataba de hacerle cosquillas a Quil, este le sonreí pero cuando ella no miraba su cara mostraba pura preocupación.

Jared y Kim, eran los mas calmados, estaban de la mano y se susurraban cosas a los oídos y reían, ella se sonrojaba intensamente y el le daba besos en las mejillas. Pero aun así la preocupación estaba presente en sus ojos cuando ella no lo miraba.

Paul, Seth, Collin y Brady miraban a todos lados, ellos debían de ser los encargados de cuidar que no hubiera nadie alrededor.

Embry tenía la mirada perdida, no hacia contacto visual con nadie y entrecerraba los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa con Embry?- pregunte a Jake, aunque ya tenía una buena idea.

-Es Ivy, esta mañana trato de buscarla, pero la lluvia borro todo su rastro.- asentí también triste. Sabía que no debía de estar de acuerdo con lo que ella hizo y no lo estaba pero aun así, no podía evitar desear que estuviera aquí…

Cuando nos acercamos todos nos envolvieron en abrazos diciendo "Felicidades" o "Ya era tiempo" yo abracé a cada uno de ellos.

Después de eso, Sam toco la puerta y volvió al lado de Emily, estaba a mi par y no había dejado de sonreírme después de saber de la boda.

Lo próximo que vi fue a un grupo de vampiros atascados en la puerta, pero solo duro un segundo ya que Carlisle logro salir rápido dejando suficiente espacio para los demás.

-Bienvenidos.- dijo en voz calma. Sonreí frente a eso y luego los demás se pusieron a su par.

Los licántropos estuvieron en silencio por un momento hasta que Sam se acerco y estrecho la mano de Carlisle, pude escuchar como todos suspiraban aliviados.

Inmediatamente Alice, Bella, Rosalie y Esme se acercaron a mi para ver mi anillo.

-Es hermoso.- exclamo Bella y todas alrededor asintieron.

-Cielo, iré a hablar con los demás sobre lo que tenemos que hacer.- dijo Jacob después de besarme en la cabeza y asintiendo a las demás.

Emily, Kim, Claire y yo fuimos llevadas a la casa por las demás.

Inmediatamente nos sentaron en el sillón, Kim tenía a Claire en sus brazos.

-Estoy muy feliz de que estén aquí.- nos dijo Esme, todas sonreímos y asentimos.

-Muy bien, no hay tiempo que perder.- dijo Alice y se acerco a mi con anotador, le explique como quería una boda simple, prácticamente se lo dije 3 veces. Iba a ser en la playa, la decoración quedaba en manos de ella, le dije que los colores podían ser blancos y lila bebe, ella anotaba todo a una velocidad increíble.

-¿Tus damas de honor?- mire a Kim y a Emily y ambas negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?- les pregunte confusa.

-June, cariño, no creo que pueda caminar sin tener que ir al baño y no creo que quieras que yo vomite a alguien en tu boda.- Emily me miro y su cara se torno pálida.- ¿Alguien puede decirme donde esta el baño?- pregunto. Esme la agarro de un brazo suavemente y la acompaño hasta el baño.

-¿Kim?- pregunte.

-No, es que…- su cara se puso roja, era suficiente para que entendiera, ella era sumamente tímida y no quería forzarla.

-¿Entonces sin damas de honor?- pregunto Alice.

-Espera, ellas no eran las únicas. Faltan Uds.- Bella sonrió al máximo y Alice dio unos saltitos, Rosalie corrió a abrazarme.

-Gracias.- me dijo felizmente.

-¿Es eso un si?- todas asintieron emocionadas.

-Excelente, tengo tu vestido arriba.- la mire horrorizada. Ella rodó sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, se que tipo querías.- asentí confusa.- Y ese es un regalo mío y de Jasper.- negué rápidamente con la cabeza.- June no seas como Bella, es mi regalo para ti y Jacob, es lo único que te daré.

-Si, a excepción de organizar toda mi boda.- solté un bufido.- De acuerdo. Gracias.- abrace a Alice y ella arrugo la nariz un poco.

-¿Crees que pueda verlo?- pregunte.

-Por supuesto.- respondió Esme que ya lo traía en una bolsa con un cierre. Emily estaba detrás de ella y sonreía.

Me acerque y baje el cierre. Era bello, simple tal y como a mi me gustaba. Blanco en su totalidad, y con cintas de corsé por detrás, sin mangas, era perfecto.**(AN: vayan a mi profile!!)**

-Alice.- fue todo lo que pude decir. Ella sonrió y coloco el vestido encima de mí. Yo lo sostuve con mis dedos y di una vuelta con el.

-Ahí viene la novia.- cantaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-WOW.- escuchamos detrás de nosotras. Me di la vuelta y vi a Jacob mirándome con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

Alice grito y corrió hacia Jacob, no vi nada mas porque de pronto tenia al frente mío a Esme, Bella, Rosalie, Emily, Kim e incluso Claire.

-¿Qué cree que estas haciendo?- chillaba Alice. Guarde el vestido de nuevo en la bolsa y lo deje guardado.

-Veo a mi futura esposa.- respondió el como si fuera obvio.

-No puedes ver el vestido.- su voz se hacia cada vez mas chillona. Pronto entraron el resto de la manada junto con los hombres Cullen.

Todos empezaron a reírse, y cuando salí del flanco que habían armado delante mío pude ver porque.

Alice saltaba de arriba abajo con su anotador tratando de tapar los ojos de Jake y fallando porque apenas lograba llegar a su mentón. No pude evitar reír tampoco.

Alice dejo de saltar y dijo.

-Bueno, ya no hay caso, ya lo has visto.- me acerque a ella y palmee su espalda.

-Alice, no creemos en esas cosas, no hay diferencia para nosotros.- Ambos Jake y yo asentimos.

-Bueno.- dio ella.- Ahora que ambos están acá, necesito hablar de algunos detalles con uds.- nos indico el sillón y ambos Jake y yo nos sentamos agarrándonos de la mano. Los demás veían como si fuera un espectáculo de circo.

Alice nos interrogaba uno y otra vez de lo mismo solo para confirmar.

-¿Vas a tener a elegir a tus amigos para que caminen al altar con las damas de honor?- Alice parecía esperanzada de que Jake eligiera a Jasper, pero era obvio que no lo haría.

-Si, serán Quil, Embry y Sam- dijo el feliz. Los 3 parecían sorprendidos. Alice miro a los 3, al igual que Rosalie y Bella y ellos las miraron también.

-Muy bien, elijan, quien ira con quien.- dije tratando de suprimir una risa al igual que Jake. Hubo un largo silencio y luego me pare.

-De acuerdo, yo lo arreglare. Sam con Rosalie, Embry con Bella y Quil con Alice.- me miraron como si acabara de matarme en frente de ellos.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Puedes repetirlo?-

-¿Uh?- las protestas vinieron tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de responder. Jacob se levanto y agarro mis hombros.

-Silencio.- dijo en voz alta y todos se callaron.- Es lo que June quiere y si se callan por un segundo ella les explicara.- todos se callaron, yo lo bese en la mejilla y me dirigí a ellos.

-Los ordene de mayor a menor, eso es todo.- dije simplemente y volví a sentarme.

-De acuerdo.- dijeron todos.

-Es tu boda así que esta bien.- dijo Alice y lo anoto.- ¿Quién te llevara al altar?- pensé por un momento, no había manera de que fueran Cam o Chuck, se la pasarían diciéndome chistes tontos al oído y de seguro harían que me tropezara.

-Tommy, es el más…maduro.- el seria el más seguro de los 3. Jake rió y paso un brazo por mis hombros

.- La niña de las flores será Claire.- dijo Jake y yo asentí al momento. E**l**la grito feliz y empezó a saltar por toda la casa. Quil la seguía así no se lastimara.

-Mi hermanito puede llevar las alianzas.- dije yo. Rosalie sonrió felizmente. Alice seguía anotando.

- Necesitamos un juez que nos case legalmente.- respondió Jake. Alice asintió y anoto nuevamente.

-Muy bien tu vestuario.- dijo señalando a Jacob.

-Yo lo comprare.- dije el rápido. Ella lo mire entrecerrando los ojos.

-Edward.- tu iras con el a comprarlo, sabes lo que quiero.- ambos se miraron incrédulos.

-Por favor.- le suplique.- Puede ir toda la manada, todos necesitaran trajes nuevos.- los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

-Las cosas que hago por amigos.- murmuro Paul.

-Necesitare a Jasper y a Emmet.- dijo Edward. Ambos estaban por reprochar pero Alice y Rosalie los miraron de forma fría y se quedaron callados.

-Bien, lo ultimo el pastel ¿Qué sabor quieren?

-Chocolate.- respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo y sonreímos.

-Excelente.-dijo Alice.- Tengo cerca de 100 pedazos de pastel de chocolate diferente en el refrigerador, solo tienen que probarlos.- la mire con los ojos abiertos, Jake sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Alice, la verdad es que yo ya he desayunado. Cualquier chocolate me parece bien.

-No te preocupes, yo lo decidiré.- Jake corrió hacia la cocina.

-Oye, nosotros también debemos decidir.- replico Jared y lo siguió junto con los demás. Rodé mis ojos y sonreí.

-Lo siento.- les dije a los Cullen.- Si hay algún daño en la cocina lo pagare.- Esme se rió.

-No importa, Emmet la ha roto mas de 20 veces, ¿Qué es una vez mas?- sonreí hacia ella.

-Bien, ya que los perros se encargaran del pastel, solo marca cual de estos te gustan.- Alice me paso catálogos con zapatos y joyería de los cual elegí los que mas me gustaban y a la vez los mas simples.

Los zapatos eran blanco marfil, me encantaban.**(AN:Al profile para verlos!)**

De joyería, Alice me mostró catálogos de collares y pendientes de color amatista, elegí un collar de florecillas de ese color **(AN:Al profile para verlo!)** y unos pequeños pendientes en tonalidades mas claras.

-Excelente, solo falta comprarlo todo.- dijo Alice. Me pare en seco.

-Aquí esta mi tarjeta de crédito Alice-ella la acepto de mala gana.

-Escuche eso.- Jake volvía de la cocina con un poco de pastel en los labios.- Toma también la mía Alice.- ella parecía enojada.

-Nunca entenderé que tiene de malo que alguien les regale una boda entera.- murmuraba casi inaudible. Jake y yo sonreímos y el se acerco a besarme.

-Ese sabor parece rico.- le dije mientras le limpiaba los restos de pastel con el pulgar.

-A mi también me gusto. Creo que es el numero 27 Alice.- Ella rápidamente lo anoto. Se escucharon unos sonidos de quejas de la cocina.

-A mi me gusto el numero 5.- decía Seth.

-¡Que asco! Ese estaba horrible.- le reclamaba Leah que le daba pastel a Chad.- El mejor era el 20.

Sam salio ofreciéndole un poco a Emily, pero ello negó con la cabeza y corrió al baño.

-Tengo un te que lograra calmarla.- dijo Esme mientras corría a la cocina.

Jared y Kim compartían el mismo, Claire iba de un lado a otro probando todos hasta que Sam la levanto.

-No te llenes pequeña, cuando tus padres vuelvan y te encuentren de mi mismo tamaño se enojaran.- ella reía suavemente.

-Bueno, ya esta casi todo listo, ahora todos los hombres se irán aprobar sus trajes a la tienda de Melrose.- dijo Alice mirándolos a todos, desafiándolos a que le dijeran algo, todos asintieron de mala gana. Ella sonrió.

-Bien, los están esperando así que mejor apúrense.- Jake me beso, pero apenas porque Alice lo empujó fuera de la casa.

-Bien, al fin se han ido y solo quedan las chicas.- dijo mientras se acercaba.

-¿No te preocupas que elijan mal?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Edward sabe lo que quiero y Jasper también, el sabe las medidas para los trajes y los colores.- sonrió.- ¿Qué color quieres para las damas de honor?- yo levante mis hombros.

-No lo se, no tienen que usar vestidos iguales sino lo desean.- ella me miro entrecerrando los ojos como si acabara de decir la blasfemia mas grande del mundo, levante una ceja y me corrí para alejarme un poco pero ella se acerco por una respuesta.- Lila bebe como mis colores ¿esta bien?- me sonrió felizmente y yo di una insegura sonrisa y luego mire a Bella.

-Solo haz lo que ella te diga.- me dijo y yo asentí.

-Si me disculpan iré a llamar a Melrose y dar el número de las tarjetas de crédito.- corrió a la otra habitación y respire fuertemente.

Rosalie y Bella rieron.

-Oye, creí que tu madre y Billy iban a darles dinero para la boda.- me recordó Kim.

-No lo necesitamos, con los ahorros de Jake y los míos tenemos suficiente.

-¿Y que harán con el dinero que les dejaron?- encogí mis hombros.

-Pueden usarlo para ahorrar para una casa.- dijo Emily que se acercaba con Esme y sostenía una taza.- Muchas gracias Esme, este te es sumamente relajante.- ella le sonrió y continuaron hablando.

Podríamos usarlo para eso, no podíamos vivir con Billy para siempre, era una excelente idea porque así no se sentirían mal de que no usemos su dinero.

Esperaba que Jacob volviera después de cazar a los vampiros y pudiéramos elegir nuestra casa, más que nada esperaba que pudiéramos vivir en paz…

**Jacob Black POV**

Lo hago por June, solo por ella, me venia repitiendo todo esto desde el camino, pasaría por el infierno y vuelta por ella.

Pero ¿ir a comprar mi traje de bodas con los chupasangres? Lo haría no hay duda de eso, pero no me agradaba, el hecho de que nos hubiéramos aclimatado a su presencia no quería decir que íbamos a ser amigos.

-En eso tienes razón.- me dijo Edward, solté un gruñido, estar cerca de el era como entrar en fase, no tenia secretos.

Estuvimos cerca de una hora con los trajes, Edward y el rubio Jasper elegían prácticamente todo, solo tuve que probarme el traje correcto.

Después de eso volvimos a la casa de los Cullen, no fue divertido, en la tienda Paul casi pierde el control por el grandote Emmet y hubo algunas discusiones acerca de los trajes, pero fuera de eso logramos nuestro cometido.

-Oye ¿va a haber una despedida de soltero verdad?- pregunto Brady sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con un sonriente grupo de hombres lobo y Emmet.

-No.- les conteste simplemente.

-Oh vamos.- bufaron la mayoría.

-De ninguna manera.- les dije.- ¿Para que? Para que nos reunamos todos los hombres y comamos, eso lo hacemos casi todos los días.- reproche.

-Pero podemos conseguir una stripper.- respondió Quil. Me di la vuelta inmediatamente y deje de caminar.

-Ni se te ocurra, no necesito ver a ninguna otra mujer si ya tengo a la que quiero.- les dije con voz de orden. Todos se quedaron callados y respiraron fuertemente.

-Aguafiestas.- murmuraba Collin.

-¿Cómo sabes que ella no hará nada?- pregunto esta vez Emmet, lo mire como si estuviera loco.

-Porque conozco a mi June.- respondí simplemente. Edward soltó una risilla y lo mire.

-Si, pero no conoces a nuestra Alice.- me quede un momento pensando y luego mis ojos se abrieron al máximo. Corrí lo más rápido posible hasta el hogar de los Cullen.

No tarde casi nada en llegar y abrí la puerta rápidamente para encontrarme con June que estaba siendo alzada por un hombre vestido de blanco.

Pude sentir un calor subiendo por mi espina, pero logre retenerlo.

-Suéltala en este instante.- grite de manera feroz, el hombre se dio la vuelta y asustado deposito a June con cuidado en el piso.

Detrás mió ya estaba el resto de la manada y los chicos Cullen.

Me acerque a June y la agarre por la cintura. Ella me miraba de forma confusa, al igual que Alice y las demás.

-Jake ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto June. El hombre se movía en su lugar.

-Bueno, mejor me voy, Srta. Cullen ya anote lo que me pidió. Adiós.- hizo una corta reverencia a todos y salio rápido de la casa.

-¿Quién era ese?- pregunte a June.

-El hombre que hará nuestro pastel.- me miro como si fuera obvio, ya podía escuchar las risas detrás de mí. Y un poco de calor en mis mejillas.

-¿Y porque te estaba tocando?- pregunte indignado, ella rodó sus ojos.

-Lo que pasa es que Claire deje uno de sus juguetes y me tropecé, el solo me ayudaba y ahora ¿Quién creías que era?

Cuando explique lo sucedido, todos se rieron, excepto June, quien me miro entrecerrando los ojos. Luego se dio la vuelta y camino hacia Quil.

-Escúchame bien Ateara.- dijo mirando fijo a Quil. La sala quedo en silencio.- Si es que me entero de que tratas de corromper a mi prometido no solo no sobrevivirás para la recepción sino que me encargare personalmente de que nunca puedas tener hijos.- los ojos de Quil se expandieron al máximo y se quedo callado. June le dio una sonrisa y volvió a mi lado.

-Y tu, ¿crees que yo quiero una despedida de soltera? Y de verdad ¿crees que quiero un stripper?- se acerco a mi oído y susurro- ¿Qué no seas tu?- sonreí maléficamente y bese sus labios.

-Lo siento cielo, pero es que el chupasan- moví mi cabeza.- Edward, dio a entender que Alice planeaba algo.- ambos nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a Alice que miraba el techo de forma inocente.

-Alice.- dijo June.- Te repito, no quiero una despedida de soltera así que mas vale que te lo quites de la cabeza.- Alice la miro y suspiro.

-De acuerdo, Edward arruinas todas mis sorpresas.- se dio la vuelta y se acerco a nosotros con un anotador.

-Es hora de ver la lista de invitados.- no tardamos mucho ya que solo incluían a la manada, mi familia, la de June, los Cullen y los Mathews.

-¿Te importaría si invito a mi amiga Angela? Es que me dijeron que esta en la ciudad y no hablo con ella desde hace tiempo.- nos pregunto Bella. Mire a June y ella sintió feliz.

-Por supuesto Bella.-le respondí.

Seguimos así por largo rato, Alice preguntándonos cosas y anotándolas.

Para la cena, Esme, Emily y Kim prepararon comida casera y de a montones, claro que no quedo nada.

Leah no se separaba del lado de Chad, lo ayudaba en todo, en comer, en ir al baño, parecía muy preocupada por dejarlo solo.

-Necesita que le den estas pastillas cada- decía Leah.

-Cada 12 horas, si se siente muy mal hay que darles dos.- le corto Carlisle.- Soy doctor Leah, no necesitas decírmelo.- Ella asintió de mala gana.

-Gracias Dr. Cullen.- respondió.

June bostezo levemente para que no lo notara, pero aun así lo hice, la alce y la lleve hasta donde era su dormitorio.

-No estoy cansada.- me reprochaba seguido de un bostezo.

-Se nota.- le dije y la bese en la cabeza.

La arrope y me recosté a su lado.

-¿Tienes que irte?- me pregunto haciendo un mohín.

-Si, tenemos que patrullar la zona, pero no estaré lejos.- le respondí mirándola a la cara.

-No, aun no pero en unos días ni siquiera estarás cerca.- me dijo tristemente.

-Siempre estaré cerca, Collin y Brady se quedaran alrededores y me dirán todo lo que haces así que mas vale te portes bien.- ella se rió suavemente y se estiro para abrazarme.

Nos quedamos así por un momento hasta que entraron en la habitación Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim y Quil con Claire en los brazos.

-Jake, es hora de irnos.- me dijo Sam, bese a June en su cabeza, luego la nariz y un rápido beso en los labios.

-Que tengas dulces sueños cielo.- le dije.- Te amo.

-Te amo también.- me respondió.

Cuando todos estaban listos, yo fui el que cerro la puerta pero no sin antes divisar una rápida sonrisa por parte de June.

Cuando bajamos, Leah abrazaba a Chad y no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo.

-Bebe, estaré bien, soy fuerte.- le decía el sonriendo. Pude ver que Leah tenía los ojos rojos.

-Recuerda que si sientes algun tipo de dolor solo llama al doctor o si quieres ir al baño o lo que sea.- se alejaba para besarlo rápidamente.

Mientras nos íbamos me acerque a Bella.

-Por favor cuida a June.- ella asintió.

-Con mi vida.- me respondió.

Corrí afuera con los demás, pronto todos corríamos en nuestra forma lobuna, solo había un profundo silencio, pero las imágenes de nuestras imprimaciones eran visibles para todos, incluso la imagen de Ivy en la mente de Embry.

-Embry, lo siento.- dijo Leah para sorpresa de todos.- Se que la amas.- fue lo único que se escucho además de las ordenes de Sam de separarnos en grupos.

**Ivy Shade POV**

-Ven vamos.- me dijo mama llevándome hacia su auto.

Desde que volví, ella no se había separado de mi lado.

Cuando llegue aquí estaba nevando, era la mitad de la noche y volví a transformarme en humana, no dejaba de llorar, toque la puerta de mi viejo hogar y para mi suerte fue mi mama la que atendió.

No dijo nada, solo me abrazo y me atrajo a la caza después de envolverme en una sabana, llore toda la noche y ella solo peinaba mis cabellos con sus dedos y me besaba la cabeza.

Mi padrastro solo mostró cara de lamento cuando me vio pero no dijo nada.

Estaba en tan mal estado que ni siquiera le recrimine el haber dejado sola y no buscarme a mama, solo quería llorar, llorar por Irina, por Chad, por la manada y principalmente por Embry, por alguna razón el era el único por el que seguía llorando.

Sentía como si tuviera todo un mar dentro de mí y el agua no se acababa.

Los próximos días apenas comía, principalmente me quedaba acostada en la cama y cuando la cara de Embry venia a mis pensamientos las lagrimas caían ya sin esfuerzo, ya ni siquiera las sentía.

Hoy mama, decidió sacarme de la casa, dijo que lo necesitaba y yo no discutí.

Manejo cerca de una hora con nada más que el silencio entre nosotras.

-No se que es lo que te daño así.- empezó de la nada, yo continué mirando por la ventana sin importar lo que dijo.- Pero estoy muy segura que tiene algo que ver por lo menos en parte conmigo.- tenia razón, ella era la razón por la que me había unido a Irina.- Ivory, tu padrastro, el solo esta asustado porque desconoce de esto, pero no te odia. Te aseguro que cuando me contó lo que verdaderamente sucedió no podía creerlo, hasta incluso prepare los papeles para el divorcio, pero después fue a casi todas las comisarías de de Denali y también de Juneau, ahora que volviste no sabe como actuar, peor verdaderamente lo siente.- yo seguía callada y ella hablaba sin parar.

-Mama ¿A dónde me llevas?- dije lo que verdaderamente me molestaba. Ella suspiro fuertemente.

-Se que nunca te dije mucho sobre tu padre.- cambio de tema rápidamente y gire para mirarla a la cara.- Como sabes el era como tu, un hombre lobo por así decirlo.- me miro sin saber que palabra utilizar.

-Licántropo.- le rectifique, ella asintió levemente.

-Si, eso es lo que el era o mejor dicho es.- la mire esperando por una respuesta.- Cuando tenia tu edad estaba enamorada de el y hasta creo que el también de mi, peor algo sucedió, de lanada se enamoro de una chica a quien yo nunca había visto.- recordé las palabras de Embry "Imprimación".- Yo ya estaba embarazada de ti, pero no se lo dije, el parecía muy feliz con ella y no quería arruinar su felicidad obligándolo a hacerse cargo de mi y de ti, así que de un día al otro me fui. Le deje una carta deseándoles a ambos una feliz vida.- desvió sus ojos del camino por un momento para después mirarme.- Antes de ser mi novio, el fue uno de mis mejores amigos, y lo único que quería era que el fuera feliz.- un silencio siguió mientras conducía.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- pregunte

-Lance.- me respondió sonriendo.- Lance Crow.- volví a mirar a la ventanilla, Lance Crow, mi padre…

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte por 3 vez. Ella miraba a todos lados y se rascaba el cuello.- Mama.- dije en voz más fuerte.- ¿A dónde vamos?

-A verlo.- sonrió tímidamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- chille.

-Lo llame el día que volviste, luego de que al fin te dormiste, se enojo por que no le conté la verdad y pidió verte de inmediato, el podrá contarte mas cosas sobre lo que eres y ayudarte…-estaba obviando algo lo sabia.

-¿Y que mas?- pregunte.

-Quiere que te quedes con el por unos días.

-Absolutamente no.- respondí cortante, mama parecía enojada y paro el auto de golpe.

-Ivory Shade, no me importa que edad tengas, aun soy tu madre y tengo derecho de dejarte conocer a tu padre, te quedaras un tiempo con el, me hablaras todos los días y conocerás a tu otra familia.- yo la mire con los ojos bien abiertos y asentí levemente.

Ella sonrió e inicio de nuevo el recorrido.

Llegamos a un lugar un poco alejado del pueblo, afuera pude ver a unos muchachos jugando con una pelota y solamente estaban usando shorts y camisetas, no muy diferente de lo mío, tal vez eran mis "hermanos". Mama detuvo el auto.

-Te dejare aquí, no se si puedo verlo aun.- se acerco y me abrazo fuertemente.- Te amo pequeña.- me susurro.

-Ya no soy pequeña.- le respondí tratando de sonreír.

-Siempre serás mi bebe.

-Te amo mama.-Salí del auto y vi como se alejaba, al acercarme, los muchachos dejaron de jugar y uno de ellos entro a la casa para luego salir con un hombre de piel cobriza, como la de ellos y como la mía. Parecía joven, tenia ojos marrones claros como los míos. Trataba de respirar levemente para calmarme mientras que cada paso me acercaba mas a el.

Pude ver unas cuantas arrugas cuando estábamos a pies de distancia, su cabello era marrón claro y corto.

Cuando solo estábamos a 2 pies de distancia, pude ver detrás de el a un pequeño grupo, eran los 2 muchachos que eran muy parecidos y una mujer que sonreía de cabello negro.

Detrás de ellos había 2 mujeres y un chico joven, ellos no se parecían a los otros 2 muchachos y no se parecían entre ellos tampoco.

-¿Ivory?- pregunto el hombre enfrente mío- ¿Ivory Shade?

-Ivy.- le respondí.- Mucho gusto en conocerlo.- estiro mi mano para estrechársela, el la miraba como examinándola y la agarro para darme un tirón y abrazarme.

-Mi hija.- murmuraba. No se que me ocurrió pero una sonrisa se explayo en mi cara y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo estreche mas fuerte.

-Papa.- le dije y ambos nos abrazamos más fuerte, algunas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

-Bienvenida a casa.- me dijo y cerré mis ojos.

Esta era mi familia, lo que sentí que me faltaba cuando encontré a Irina, pero era diferente que con ella. Era verdadero, los había encontrado…

Estaba asustada, esto era demasiado, mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y unas palabras vinieron a mi cabeza "Pelea Ivy" "No dejes que te venza"… Mi miedo se disipo instantáneamente al recordar esa voz, al recordar a Embry, aun cuando no estaba a mi lado me ayudaba, abrace a mi padre mas fuerte, para probar de que el estaba ahí y de que ya no iba a tener miedo nunca mas.

**Les gusto?? Espero que si, les tngo una noticia, este fic va llegando a su fin, creo que solo quedan 2 o 3 capitulos que quiero terminar rapido. Como ya saben Breaking Dawn (Amanecer) ya salio, en ingles, obviamente, pero aun asi, aparecen los spoilers, o las traducciones de alguno de los capitulos y cuando eso suceda, ya no van a querer leer este loco fic que se me ocurrio, asi que preparanse para el final de "Amanecer a tu lado" TT, NO, no voy a llorar, todavia no, en el epilogo si!!**

**Bueno, hora de agradecer a las maravillosas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia:**

**lucerocullen: GRACIAS! un nuevo lector, bueno en realidad no nuevo porque me dijiste que seguis la historia desde hace rato, te agradezco el hecho de que hayas tomado tu tiempo en leerla!! Desde un principio, yo mo quise hacer favoritismos entre licantropos y vampiros, porque mabas criaturas mitologicas son mis favoritas entonces decidi dar igualdad entre ellas! VIVA EL EQUIPO JAKWARD!! (Jake/ Edward XD sepan que solo lo pongo a Jake primero porque me gusta el personaje XD) Dede el fondo de mi corazon gracias Lucero, Besos.**

**belencullenss: ¿Que puede dcirte antes que no te haya dicho lestora fiel? ) AH por cierto si, esa historia era sumamnte freak!! apenas entendia algunas cosas XD, bueno sabes que te agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma el hecho de que siempre dejes reviews tan lindos y q apoyes tanto esta historia Bsos.**

**kary-uchiyama: A MI TMB M NCANTA LA PAREJE IVY/EMBRY, debe ser el nombre, m ncanta como suena XD, si m parecio poco comun vamp y lican juntos, no quiere decir q son amigos pero q se aguantan la existencia del otro! Admas fue solo por un ratito y para hablar de una pelea!! YO TMB QUIERO SABER Q PASA EN BD! Gracias por tu review!! Bsos**

**Chachu: VOS sos Edward o algo porque me lees la mente!! siempre sabes lo q voy a escribir!! m arruinas la historia XD. Sabes que te amoooo!! gracxias por tu review 100000 bsos**

**Angii-Swaan: Gracias!! La vdad es q palabras como las tuyas y las d los dmas son las que mantienn vivo este fic. Gracias desde mi corazon y bsos!!**

**Yma Black: Si ya se que soy mala...pero m ncanta!! jajajajaja Embry esta siendo consolado por vos en estos momentos jejeje regalo sorpresa!! XD en el proximo capi, hablare un poco mas de Ivy, todavia mestoy sopesando si ella y Embry se quedaran juntos, aun no lo se...¿Tu opinion? Gracias por el review Bsos!!**

**Andii: BIIIIIITCHHHHH jejeje, al fin volviste, mi vida vuelve a tenr sentido (wtf?) XD sabes como te extrañe y ncima noo fuist al cole!! ( malaaaa ncima q vos no m queres escribir!! q quiere dcir eso d q no te cague la historia?? t la vua meaaaa jejejejeje t amoooooo thnks 4 u review. thousands of kisses.**

**Siil: AHH SIL!! FIEL LECTORA DESDE EL PRIMER CAPITULO QUE TE ENVIE POR EL MSN!! si ya se q suerte que tiene june con semejante hombre lobo al lado!! LA ODIIOOOOO y eso que yo la invente XD. A mi tmb m car muy bien Embry, no tanto como Jake, pero bastante...XD t kelooooo!! Gracias x tu review muchos Kisses!!**

**Nos vmos en el proximo capitulo!!**

**Chau!**


	22. Dos corazones, un alma Parte 2

**Capitulo 22: Dos corazones, un alma Parte 2**

**June Carter POV**

Faltaba poco para la ceremonia y yo ya estaba hiperventilando.

El día de ayer había sido tan rápido, Alice hizo que Jake y yo ensayáramos nuestros votos y ordenáramos los asientos para las personas. Hicimos una última prueba de vestimenta y ella me dijo que todo estaba listo.

-Cielos, June, cálmate.- me decía Bella, estábamos en la habitación mía y de Jake Emily, Bella, Kim, Alice y Rosalie, todas me ayudaban con la vestimenta y demás.

-Esta bien que estés nerviosa, yo lo estaba en mi boda.- me reconfortaba Kim. Yo le sonreí asintiendo.

-Lo se, es que tengo miedo de que algo salga mal.- respondí.

-Nada saldrá mal.- dijo Alice muy feliz.- No puedo verlo, pero lo organice a la perfección y nada saldrá mal bajo mi cargo.- me decía feliz.- Solo espera a que bajes a la playa, gracias a dios, el meteorólogo no se equivoco, no lloverá pero estará nublado y será perfecto.- sonreí nerviosamente.

-Pero ¿y si Jake no aparece? O ¿si olvido mis votos?- empecé a respirar rápidamente. Emily se acerco a mi lado y puso una bolsa de papel en mi nariz, la sostuve y empecé a respirar.

-Pensé que la necesitarías.- me dijo sonriente, yo asentí.- Bueno, Kim y yo tenemos que ir a ver los últimos detalles.- ambas tenían cara de complicidad y se fueron de la habitación alegres.

Yo seguía respirando por la bolsa de papel, Rosalie se acerco a mi lado.

-June, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, todo ira bien.- me dio palmadas en la espalda.- Ahora el maquillaje y el peinado.- me sentaron en una silla y comenzaron a prepárame.

Alice se encargo de mi maquillaje, era muy buena y rápida, casi no tardo nada.

Rosalie arreglaba mi cabello, tenía un rizador y gel en la mano, también una pequeña bolsa con pequeñas trabas blancas y brillo.

Bella, dijo que ella no sabia mucho de eso, por lo que ayudaba a Alice o a Rosalie mientras acomodaba el vestido, el velo y las flores.

Alguien toco la puerta y Bella se acerco a preguntar. Desde hace 3 horas que estaba encerrada en esta habitación y muchas veces Jake había intentado entrar para verme, pero gracias a las chicas le fue imposible.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Bella suavemente.

-Solo abre la puerta Ardilla, somos nosotros.- inmediatamente salte de la silla, con mi maquillaje ya terminada al igual que mi pelo, el cual me ajustaba mucho debido a las trabas.

Abrí la puerta y fui avasallada por 4 personas que me encerraban.

-¡Ardilla!- gritaron todos. Cuando se alejaron, pude ver como a Alice le daba prácticamente un ataque.

-Cuidado con el maquillaje y el peinado.- les advertía.- ¿Quiénes son?- me pregunto. Yo solté una risilla y me puse delante de ellos.

-Estos 3 de aquí son mis hermanos.- de un lado estaban ellos y del otro las chicas.- Este es Cam.- el asintió una vez hacia ellas.- El es Chuck.- el fue menos educado, le dio un guiño a cada una, pero principalmente miraba a Rosalie.- Y el es Tommy.- el asintió para cada una de ellas. Alice prácticamente se abalanzo hacia el.

-Escucha.- le dijo.- Cuando comience la música empezaras con el pie izquierdo lentamente junto con ella.- el solo asentía sonriendo a todo lo que ella decía.

-Siempre te olvidas de mí.- dijo una voz detrás de los gemelos, me di la vuelta y Luke me alzo en volantas.

-Lo siento tanto.- me separe de el y me miro con los ojos abiertos- El es mi primo Luke.- les presente a cada una de las chicas.

-Mucho gusto.- respondió el siempre cortes, luego volvió la mirada hacia mi.- ¿Están solteras?- me pregunto, yo rodé mis ojos.

-No, están todas casadas.- escuche un suspiro de el y de los demás.- Vaya, estas hermosa.- me dijo el, luego Tommy, Cam y Chuck voltearon para verme y sus ojos se expandieron también.

-Wow.- dijo Chuck.

-Si.- le siguió Cam.

-Y eso que todavía no se puso el vestido.- decía Rosalie orgullosa. Dentro de un momento tendría que cambiarme, ahora solo estaba usando una bata color crema.

-No puedo creer que vayas a casarte.- dijo Tom negando con la cabeza. Yo solo sonreí.

-¿Y mama?- pregunte.

-Esta afuera con Lucille, Robbie David y Liza, esperando tu gran entrada.- dijo Cameron. Lucille era su esposa, era un poco estirada pero muy buena.

Empecé a hiperventilar otra vez. Por supuesto, mis hermanos son tan bueno que comenzaron a reírse.

-Cálmate Ardilla, ¿no tienes los pies fríos verdad?- di una mirada enojada a Chuck.

-Bueno, suficiente, tienen que irse.- dijo Alice corriéndolos de la habitación. Los gemelos parecían impresionados de la fuerza que tenia y la facilidad con la que los empujaba.

-Te vemos en el altar.- respondieron los 2 al mismo tiempo riendo.

-Buena suerte.- dijo mi dulce primo Luke.

-Te espero afuera.- me dijo Tommy y yo asentí rápidamente.

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando de felicidad, hacia tanto que no los veía y los extrañaba.

-Oh, olvide ponerte maquillaje a prueba de agua.- dijo Alice y se acerco a mi llevándome de nuevo a la silla y comenzando de nuevo con el maquillaje mientras que Rosalie me ponía mas fijador y un poco de brillo en mi cabello.

La puerta sonó de nuevo.

-Pero bueno.- reclamo Bella.- ¿Quién es?- dijo a continuación.

-Eh…soy yo.- la voz de Jake me hizo dar un salto.

-Jacob Black.- empezó Bella.- Sabes que no tienes permitido estar cerca de aquí, mejor vete antes de Alice decida dejar a June viuda.- empecé a reírme al igual que Rosalie y Alice.

-Ya lo se, ya me iré, es solo que mis hermanas están aquí y quieren conocer a June.- Bella me miro, yo asentí y me levante, comencé a arreglarme, aunque no había mucho que arreglar porque Alice y Rosalie se habían encargado de todo.

-Voy a abrir la puerta y más vale que no estés allí.- dijo Bella y abrió la puerta lentamente, después entraron 2 lindas mujeres que saludaron a Bella.

-Bella, tanto tiempo.- respondió una que tenia el cabello corto, casi tan corto como Alice de color negro y usaba un vestido floreado verde un poco apretado.

-Si, yo diría cerca de 9 o 10 años.- dijo la otra. Sus caras eran iguales, pero eran muy diferentes en lo referente a la apariencia.

Ella tenía el pelo largo y liso llegándole casi a la cintura y usaba un vestido largo color crema, mas suelto.

-Si, algo así.- respondió Bella sonriente.- Vengan tengo que presentarles a alguien.- las agarro de la mano y las atrajo hacia mi.-June Carter, ellas son Rebecca- señalo a la de pelo largo.- y Rachel.- señalo a la otra.

No sabia que hacer así que solo estreche mi mano para saludarlas, ellas se miraron entre si y cada uno tomo uno de mis brazos y me tiraron hacia ellas.

-No tienes que ser formal, ya somos familia.- dijo Rebecca. Yo asentí y las abrace fuertemente.

-No podíamos esperar a conocerte.- dijo Rachel.- Nunca he visto a mi hermano tan feliz.- pude sentir unas lagrimas en mis ojos pero no iba a dejarlas caer.

-El me hace más feliz a mí.- les dije y me abrazaron más fuerte, como faltaba rato para la ceremonia, empezamos a charlar un poco. Rebecca me contó de su esposo, el que estaba afuera y Rachel de su universidad.

Parecía como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, claro ellas no sabían que Jake era un licántropo así como no sabían que Bella era una vampira y yo no les dije nada obviamente.

-June ya casi es hora.- me dijo Alice y me levante hiperventilando.

-Bueno creo que eso quiere decir que tenemos que irnos.- dijo Rachel y su hermana asintió. Ambas me abrazaron.

-Si Jake te deja ir- comenzó Rebecca.

-Es porque es un verdadero idiota.- termino Rachel, las tres nos reímos y luego se fueron.

Me puse el traje de novia y me mire al espejo. Suspire fuertemente.

-Buen trabajo chicas.- les dije, las oí reírse y cuando me di la vuelta ya estaban en sus vestidos lila, cada uno era diferente.

El de Rosalie era largo, mostraba casi toda la espalda y se veía hermosa en el.

Alice, el de ella era corto, llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas y empezaba recto abombándose un poco al final como si fuera tutu.

El de Bella, llegaba a las rodillas, era simple y a ella le encantaba mostrando un poco de escote.

-Se ven hermosas.- les dije.

-No tanto como tu.- me respondió Rosalie y Alice y Bella asintieron.

-¿Estas lista?- me preguntaron, asentí mientras me calzaba los zapatos y Alice me ponía mi collar.

-Ah casi me olvido.- dijo Bella y saco algo de su bolso que entrego en mis manos. Era una liga azul. La mire sonriendo. Y Rosalie y Alice la miraron sorprendidas.

-Es mía, por lo tanto es algo prestado, es de mi boda por lo que ya es vieja y es azul, todo lo demás que tienes puesto es algo nuevo.- sonreí al máximo y la abrace.

-Gracias.- dije al tiempo en que me ponía la liga.

-Creí que harías un lío como yo y que Alice tendría que obligarte a ponértela.- sonreí y la mire extraña.

-¿Cómo obligar?- Rosalie y Alice se rieron Bella escondió la cara, si pudiera sonrojarse lo haría.

-No importa vamos.- me puse mi velo con ayuda de las demás para que dejara ver mi cabello y nos encaminamos afuera, ellas me taparon con una sabana.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunte riendo.

-Jacob no puede verte aun y no quiero que veas la decoración hasta que salgas.- Continuamos caminando hasta que vi la arena y supe que ya estábamos en la playa y escucha a gente hablar, cuando me quitaron la sabana estábamos dentro de una tienda toda blanca solo nosotras 4.

-Cuando la música empiece saldrás de aquí con tu hermano si es que aparece.- Alice sonaba enojada, pero de la nada Tommy entro a la tienda.

-Perdón, me entretuve pero aquí- pare de hablar para mirarme.- Cielos, June, estas sumamente bella.- me sonroje un poco y sonreí.

-Bien, ya estas aquí- dijo calmada Alice, de pronto la tienda se movió y entraron 3 personas mas, que pronto reconocí como Sam, Embry y Quil, tarde en reconocerlos porque estaban despampanantes, generalmente usaban esos pantalones rasgados y nada mas, pero ahora estaban vestidos de gala, con sus esmóquines de color negro y camisa blanca con una flor lila en el bolsillo del pecho.

Los 3 lucían incómodos y solté una risilla, cuando me miraron, sus ojos se expandieron al máximo.

-June.- dijo Quil sonriendo y se quedo sin palabras.

- Vaya.- susurro Embry y al igual que Quil se quedo callado.

-June, estas hermosa, Jake tiene suerte.- Sam fue el único que termino su frase y me sonrió.

-Gracias, a los 3.- se acercaron y me abrazaron brevemente por que Alice golpeaba su pie de forma audible.

-Y esa es mi "pareja"- dijo Quil y me reí, se pusieron en orden, empezando con Sam y Rosalie que trataban de ocultar como arrugaban la nariz y el se alejaba un poco de ella.

Embry y Bella eran los mas cómodos, hablaban un poco y reían, pero podía ver una tristeza en los ojos de Embry que de seguro se debía a Ivy.

Alice y Quil, parecían bien, claro que el estaba tarareando una canción y miraba alrededor mientras ella sacaba su móvil y decía algo.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti Ardilla.- me susurro Tommy.- Todos lo estamos, a puesto a que papa también lo estaría.- los ojos empezaban a arderme.- Se que no te lo digo a menudo pero te amo hermanita y pienso que el es el correcto.- beso mi cabeza y yo agarre mas fuerte su brazo y repose mi cabeza junto a su hombro.

Pronto escuche una tonada, la reconocí de inmediato, era una de mis tonadas favoritas, Adagio de Chopin. Me parecía la música más bella del mundo acompañada por el cello.

Levante mi cabeza.

-Alice, ¿Cómo supiste?- pregunte sonriendo. Ella se dio la vuelta.

-Jacob.- pronuncio y se dio la vuelta otra vez. Solo fueron unos minutos hasta que las damas de Honor y sus acompañantes salieron de la tienda.

Primero fueron Rosalie y Sam, después de unos momentos Embry y Bella y después Alice y Quil.

Empecé a respirar apresuradamente, Tommy se rió y yo pise su pie.

-Auch, cuidado, ¿no quieres tropezar verdad?- lo mire con los ojos abiertos.- Solo bromeaba, pero cálmate todo ira bien, el ya esta advertido si no.- lo mire dudando y cuando estaba por preguntarle porque decía eso, avanzo conmigo colgada de su brazo y yo solo lo seguí.

Cuando salimos de la tienda, casi dejo de respirar, Alice había hecho un trabajo espectacular.

Caminábamos sobre una alfombra blanco marfil que tenía bordado flores blancas en ella.

Había postes blancos que señalaban el camino y estaban decorados con cintas lilas y blancas. La alfombra seguía hasta un pequeño arco con pequeñas florecillas tambien blancas y lilas.

Podria estar llorando sino fuera porque las caras alrededor me sonreian de manera dulce.

De un lado vi a la manada entera con excepcion de Sam, Quil, Embry y Jacob.

Paul guiño un ojo en señal de apoyo y los demás me sonrieron para darme suerte junto con Emily y Kim y Billy.

Del otro lado estaba mi familia, los Mathews y los Cullen, el resto de ellos.

Mi mama tenía un pañuelo y los ojos completamente rojos, ni siquiera había llegado al altar y ya estaba llorando. Se veía hermosa como siempre, en un simple vestido largo rosa, a su par estaba Lucille con un vestido plateado y la cabellera roja formada en bellos rulos que me sonreía. Detrás de ellas estaban los Mathews Liza se apoyaba en su David y las lagrimas corrían sin parar al igual que con mi mama. Después estaban los gemelos que sonreían con esa cara de idiotas que yo tanto amaba.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el altar donde veía a un hombre viejo en una bata negra, era el Juez Weatherly, lo vi una vez antes de esta, era muy bueno y estaba dispuesto a casarnos a Jake y a mi en su día libre.

A un lado estaban Rosalie, Bella y Alice que parecían muy emocionadas y parecían resistirse contra dar saltitos.

Del otro lado estaban Sam, Embry y Quil que trataban al máximo dejara de moverse en sus incómodos trajes.

Luego lo vi a el. Estaba absolutamente hermoso, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, su negro traje se ajustaba un poco a su cuerpo y sonreía de la manera mas bella del mundo. Cuando lo vi, supe que no tenia por que preocuparme por que algo saliera mal en la boda, no me importaba si lo hacia porque sabia que al final Jake estaría conmigo.

**Jacob Black POV**

-¿Estas bien Jake?- pregunto Billy por octava vez, rodé mis ojos, la verdad no estaba nada nervioso, sabia lo que tenia que esperar y no tenia miedo de ellos.

-Si, papa, estoy excelente ¿podrías dejar de preguntármelo como si fuera retardado?

-¿Seguro que no lo eres?- dijo una voz detrás de nosotros, me di la vuelta y vi a toda la familia de June mas los Mathews.

-Tommy, no seas idiota.- le reprocho Lily.

Fui a recibirlos con un abrazo, hacia mucho que no veía a los Mathews y ellos formaban parte de mi vida tanto como la de June.

-Oh, cariño, tienes torcido el moño.- me dijo Liza mientras trataba de arreglarlo. La verdad que todo esto de usar ropa no me venia muy bien. Tenia puesto toda la vestimenta menos el saco, mientras menos llevara mejor.

-¿Nervioso Jake?- pregunto David, rodé mis ojos nuevamente, estaba seguro de que si alguien volvía a preguntarme eso explotaría y el lobo en mi asesinaría a todos cerca.

Después de hablar un momento con todos, en especial con Lily y Billy sobre el uso que daríamos al dinero que ellos nos habían dado, salieron de la casa todos, los Mathews, Lily, Luke, Lucille, la esposa de Cameron y Billy llevando a Robbie en su regazo que parecía igual de incomodo que yo en su pequeño traje.

Me di la vuelta para mirarme al espejo y seguir arreglándome, estaba en la habitación de Billy desde hace horas.

No había visto a June desde que la despedí ayer, y ya estaba empezando a odiar la lejanía que había entre nosotros, al igual que empezaba a odiar cada vez mas a Alice que estaba comprometida en que yo viera a June en el altar.

-Ejem.- una voz detrás mío se aclaro, me di la vuelta para encontrarme con los 3 hermanos de June.

Los gemelos estaban exactamente igual, no podía diferenciarlos uno del otro. Tommy se arreglaba el nudo de la camisa y luego se acerco a mí.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo serio y escuche como Chuck cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Cameron agarro una silla y la puso enfrente de mí.

-Toma asiento.- dijo Tommy, no estaba muy seguro pero pronto sentí 2 manos que me obligaban a sentar y reconocí cada una como las manos de los gemelos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte dudoso.

-Nada.- respondió Cameron.

-Solo queremos tener una charla contigo.- dijo Chuck que se apoyo contra el guardarropas y hacia girar un lápiz entre sus manos.

-Jake.- empezó Tommy.- Como sabes, amamos a June, es nuestra hermanita, desde que nació la cuidamos y la protegemos.- creo que entendí lo que estaban haciendo, era la charla de los hermanos que trataban de asustar al novio.- Ella es importante para nosotros, desde siempre hacemos todo lo posible para alejarla de cosas que podrían lastimarla.

-Cualquier cosa.- recalco Cameron.

-Chicos.- dije calmado.- Yo nunca la lastimaría, prefiero matarme antes que hacerle algún daño a June.- les explique pausadamente.

-Lo sabemos.- dijo Tommy.

-Considéralo como una simple advertencia.- dijo Chuck aun recostado contra el guardarropa.

-De lo que te espera si algo llega a sucederle a nuestra hermana.- termino Cameron. Y escuche como Chuck partía en 2 al lápiz que había entre sus manos.

-¿Lo has entendido?- pregunto con voz de mafioso Tommy, quería reírme, pero no podía, sabia que los enojaría mas.

-Cada palabra.- me limite a responder.

-Bien.- dijeron los 3 y volvieron a sonreír.

-Te vemos en el altar.- dijo Chuck golpeando mi hombro.

-Buena Suerte.- me deseo Cameron.

-Ah ¿Dónde esta June? Los chicos y Luke queremos saludarla.- les indique la habitación al final del corredor y se fueron.

No pude aguantar la risa, agarre mi estomago con fuerza porque ya dolía. No se cuanto tiempo paso pero la risa no se detenía.

-Toc, Toc.- reconocí de inmediato la voz de Quil.

-Pasen.- dije riendo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Paul.

-No importa. ¿Ya están todos?- pregunte.

-Si, tus hermanas llegaron, son lindas.- dijo sonriendo Seth. Yo hice un sonido de arcadas.

-Dicen que quieren hablar contigo ahora.- dijo Paul. Asentí y salí del cuarto, ni siquiera llegue a la puerta antes de que Rachel y Rebecca se tiraran encima de mí.

-El bebe de la familia va a dar el gran paso.- dijo apretando mi mejilla Rachel.

-Tan lindo que es.- dijo Rebecca imitando a Rachel.- Dios estas enorme.- solamente encogí mis hombros como si no importara.

-¿Estas nervioso?- preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-DIOS.- grite.- ¿Pueden dejar de preguntar eso? Quieren saber la verdad, ahora si estoy nervioso porque nadie deja de preguntarme si estoy nervioso, ya, ahí lo tienen ¿satisfechas?- les dije.

-Si.- respondieron sonriendo al mismo tiempo y yo rodé mis ojos.

-Queremos ver a la afortunada novia.- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

-Si, queremos ver si es que la mereces- rió Rebecca.

Me siguieron hasta el cuarto, creí que esta seria mi chance de ver a June, pero ni siquiera vi el cuarto porque mis hermanas mas Bella me alejaron de ahí.

La ceremonia estaba cerca de empezar y ahí vi la decoración de Alice. Para ser vampira había hecho un trabajo excelente.

Fui a pararme a mi lugar, donde pronto vi que las sillas empezaban a llenarse. De lado de June, los gemelos me miraban entrecerrando los ojos y señalándoselos con los dedos para luego señalarme a mi. Un ataque de risa volvía a invadirme, pero logre controlarme cuando mis hermanas se acercaron.

-Ella es absolutamente adorable.- chillo Rachel.

-Si, hermanito, la dejas ir y eres un idiota sin justificación.- me abrazaron y fueron a sentarse a la par de mi padre que me sonreía calidamente.

Pronto la música empezó, era la tonada preferida de June, a veces la tarareaba de la nada, me di cuenta de eso y le dije a Alice como una especie de sorpresa para ella.

Me quede parado moviéndome un poco en mi lugar…

¡Maldita sea! Ahora si estaba un poco nervioso.

Primero vi a Claire caminando por el altar tirando flores lilas y blancas, sonreía a todo el mundo y bailaba al tiempo que tiraba las flores. Emily sonreía felizmente cuando Claire la saludo mientras tiraba las flores.

Cuando llego al final, se paro a la par de mí y me llamo con su manita para que me acercara a ella. Me baje a su nivel y ella pregunto:

-¿Lo hice bien?- sonreí instantáneamente.

-Perfecto. Gracias Claire.- le di un beso en su mejilla y ella se sonrojo riendo escondiendo su cara detrás de la canasta que solía tener flores.

Lo próximo que vi fue a Sam y a Rosalie caminando hacia mí.

El verdaderamente parecía incomodo al igual que ella, vi una mueca fugaz en la que ambos arrugaron la nariz pero pronto esa mueca se fue.

Se separaron, posicionándose ella en el lado de June y Sam en mi lado.

Seguidos de Bella y Embry, se veían muy cómodos uno con el otro, obviamente no eran su opción favorita, pero podían llevarla bastante bien por June y por mi. Aunque si note un vació en los ojos de Embry cuando el se puso al lado de Sam…

Seguidos de ellos estaban Quil y Alice, el rápidamente se escabullo de su lado para ponerse al lado de Embry y estar mas cerca de Claire.

Respire profundamente y mire alrededor, después concentre mi vista en ella.

Por un segundo mi boca quedo abierta. Era la visión más bella del mundo, un ángel flotando hacia mí.

Sam utilizo su dedo índice para cerrar mi boca y pude escuchar unas risas entre los demás.

Cuando llego a mi lado, Tommy beso su mejilla y agarro su pequeño brazo para delicadamente ponerlo en mi mano que ya estaba extendida.

El fue a sentarse junto con su madre y hermanos.

Pero no había nada mas para mí, esos ojos verdes veían a través de mí y me dejaban hipnotizados, mi corazón ya estaba latiendo fuerte, y cuando ella sonrió, sentí como si el corazón pudiera salirse de mi pecho.

Para mala suerte de nosotros tuvimos que mirar al Juez Weatherly que parecía esperar por nosotros.

-Hoy estamos reunidos para celebrar la unión de dos personas cuyo amor ha logrado llegar a este punto.- el continuo un pequeño discurso que Alice le había dado, pero no podía escuchar casi nada, a nadie alrededor que no fueran sonidos de ella.

-Entiendo que cada uno tiene votos que desean expresar.- Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando el juez me miro para que yo empezara.

Aclare mi garganta y di un giro para encarar con ella. Estaba seguro que me trabaría o me olvidaría alguna parte por contemplar su belleza.

-June, todo lo que significas para mi, lo he dicho un millón de veces, pero lo seguiré diciendo sin importar el tiempo.

Amarte es tan fácil para mi, tan natural como respirar, y se que si dejo de hacerlo moriré, nunca he tenido a nadie que me entienda de la manera que lo haces tu.

Se que eres la única persona a la que amo y a la que amare, sin importar el tiempo, se que eres mi alma gemela y se que amarte por el resto de mi vida no solo es lo mas fácil, sino lo que mas quiero.- sus ojos brillaron un poco y me sonrió de la manera mas afectiva y dulce que puede existir. Escuchamos unos sollozos pero no les dimos importancia por el momento.

Ella respiro suavemente y luego dejo que su melodiosa voz llenara el cuarto.

-Jacob, desde el día en que te conocí supe que ibas a ser una importante parte de mi vida, sin importar que no supiera quien eras, sabía que eras algo más. Las palabras para describir cuanto te amo y cuanto significas para mi son miles y aun así no son suficientes para que comprendas lo que me haces sentir. Se que eres mi alma gemela, se que eres la única persona a la que amare, no necesito a nadie mas que no seas tu y solo tu.- mi sonrisa se expandió al máximo con cada palabra que ella decía, tanto que estaba seguro que mi boca iba a romperse.

Los llantos se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte.

-Bien, ahora se que sus padres prepararon algo para uds.- señalo el pasillo y todos nos dimos vuelta.

Desde el principio de la alfombra caminaba el hermanito de June, Robbie, en su pequeño trajecito. Traía en sus manos una almohada aparentemente de seda blanca.

No vi muy bien lo que había en ella hasta que se acerco a nosotros.

Eran 2 alianzas de plata, una mucho más grande que la otra. Tenían una banda de plata que recorría alrededor del círculo y estrellas encima. Eran perfectas.**(AN: vayan a mi profile, me encantan los anillos a mi!!)**

Miramos a Robbie que nos guiño el ojo de forma divertida.

Después miramos a Billy y a Lily, ella solo asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo y Billy que sonreía de oreja a oreja también asintió, pero pude ver una pequeña lágrima salir de su ojo.

Tomamos los anillos, ella el grande y yo el pequeño, después Robbie soltó una risilla y se acomodo al lado de June aun con la almohada en alto.

-Repite después de mi- me indico el juez.- Yo, Jacob Black, te tomo a ti June Carter como mi amada esposa hasta que la muerte nos separe.- hice lo que me dijo. Puse el anillo en su pequeño dedo y ella suspiro feliz después de que lo hice.

-Ahora tu turno.- le dijo a ella.- Yo, June Carter, te tomo Jacob Black, como mi amado esposo hasta que la muerte nos separe.- repitió lo mismo y puso el anillo en mi dedo, otra sonrisa se expandió por mi rostro mientras manteníamos nuestras manos juntas.

El Juez sonrió felizmente.

-Estos anillos simbolizan el amor eterno que hay entre Uds. Y verdaderamente puedo decir que es un amor que nadie podrá romper.- nos miro a ambos sonriente y June se sonrojo un poco.- Ahora, por el poder que me confiere el estado de Washington, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.- al fin, esto es lo que he estado esperando.

Nuestros rostros se acercaron lo suficiente para que pudiera absorber su dulce aliento y después nuestros labios se juntaron, su boca se abrió permitiéndome probar su sabor y sentir esa esencia que me había atraído a ella, esa mezcla de manzanas que ella poseía, la amaba.

Alguien se aclaro la garganta para que pudiéramos terminar con la ceremonia, muy seguro que fue uno de los hermanos de June, pero no podría decir. El beso no paro ahí, continúo por unos momentos más y luego nos separamos, yo aun sonriente y June con un poco de color en sus mejillas.

-Bien, sigamos.- dijo el Juez y una risa surco por el ambiente.- Les presento al Sr. Y la Sra. Black.- nos dimos la vuelta y una ronda de aplausos y ovaciones siguió a la ceremonia.

Alice indico a todos la recepción, al igual que lo demás era en la playa, pero ella había colocado una pista de baile y las mesas alrededor de un enorme toldo.

Ni siquiera quise preguntar como había logrado eso en tan poco tiempo. La verdad era que no estaba pensando en la boda, mis ojos estaban prendidos a los de June.

Alice nos puso en frente del pastel que era enorme, de seguro se había dado cuenta del apetito de la manada contando a los demás invitados.**(AN: Tmb vayan a mi profile, me dio hambre despues de verlo jejeje)**

Primero nos sacamos fotos con el pastel y después de cortarlo. Nos alimentamos los pedazos el uno al otro tratando de ensuciarnos lo más posible.

Después de que a Alice casi le da un infarto preocupada porque el vestido de June se ensuciara, fue el momento del vals.

Ayer tuve que dignarme a pedirle clases al chupasangre, Edward, digamos que es algo que nunca nadie lo sabrá ni siquiera la manada porque me asegurare de borrarlo de mi mente lo mas rápido posible.

Acerque a June a la pista y agarre su cintura al tiempo que ella ponía su mano en mi pecho y entrelazaba la otra con la mía.

La verdad fue más fácil de lo que pensaba, ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y yo mi mentón en su cabeza.

-¿Estas feliz Sra. Black?- le pregunte sonriendo mientras el vals sonaba a nuestro alrededor y otras personas empezaban a bailar.

-Eso es quedarse corto.- me respondió después de darme un beso en la mejilla.

Luego de unos momentos, alguien toco mi hombro, era el hermano de June, Tommy.

-¿Puedo robarme a la novia por un momento?- asentí sonriendo y deje a June en sus brazos.

Estaba por sentarme cuando Rebecca agarro mi brazo y me llevo con ella a la pista de baile.

Después de bailar con casi todas las mujeres de la fiesta, fui a sentarme donde estaba Paul. June aun seguía bailando con alguien mas. Me di cuenta un momento después de que Edward, un gruñido salio de mi pecho, no muy alto para que los demás lo escucharan, pero lo suficiente para que Paul riera.

-Eso es lo que obtienes por tener vamp- su risa paro en seco y no pude evitar mirarlo, tenía los ojos puestos en alguien y no los quitaba.

Mire hacia el mismo lugar que el. Lo único que vi fue a Bella abrazando a una chica que me pareció conocida, tenía un vestido color celeste y ojos marrones oscuros.

Volví a mirar a Paul confundido y me di cuenta de que el no apartaba la mirada... ¡OH!

Empecé a reírme fuertemente y Paul me golpeo en el brazo pero sin quitar la mirada de la chica. ¡Vaya! Esto de la imprimación debía ser más común de lo que yo creía.

Cuando Alice fue a abrazar a la misma chica escuche gruñidos de Paul.

-¡Cielos! Paul, son solo amigas.- le dije aun riendo un poco.

-Pero son vampiros, ella podría estar en peligro.- moví mi cabeza a los lados y golpee su hombro.

-Creo que se quien es.- recordé lo que Bella me dijo de una amiga que vendría a verla. Paul se dio la vuelta esperando a que dijera algo.- Se llama Angela, creo que era una amiga de la escuela de Bella.

-Angela.- le escuche susurrar.- Suena como ella es.- reprimí una carcajada, era demasiado gracioso escuchar a Paul hablar de esa manera.

Me aleje de el, porque quería estar cerca de June y además porque el chupasangre se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo.

El la soltó incluso antes de que yo llegara y extendió su mano hacia mí.

-Felicidades Jacob.- mire su mano y la estreche.

-Gracias Edward.- asentimos y el se alejo, en menos de un segundo tenia a June en mis brazos y le conté del reciente evento sucedido a Paul, ella empezó a reírse conocedora de la forma de actuar de Paul.

Podría estar así por siempre, solo los 2 bailando hasta el fin de los días en nuestro propio mundo.

-Solo tú y yo.- me susurro, como si pudiera leerme el pensamiento.

-Solo tú y yo.- repetí y me acerque para besarla.

Pero escuchamos un sonido extraño detrás de nosotros y paramos para ver a Emily y a Kim sosteniendo un micrófono y mirándonos.

¿Qué tenían en mente?

**Bella Swan POV**

-Esta boda fue maravillosa, eres excelente Alice.- le dije a ella que sonreía.

-Ya lo se.- me respondió feliz de si misma.

Nos quedamos mirando como Edward hacia dar vueltas a June, debía admitir que ella era mucho mejor que yo al bailar, ¿pueden creer que a pesar de ser vampiro no puedo bailar mejor?

-¿No estas celosa?- una voz detrás de mi pregunto y me di la vuelta para encontrar a Angela, tenia puesto un vestido celeste y estaba verdaderamente hermosa. Se tiro a mis brazos y no dude en corresponderle. Cuando nos soltamos miro a Alice.

-Alice.- chillo y ambas se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Oh ¿es un diamante lo que veo en tu dedo?- pregunto Alice y yo me acerque a ella. Recordé que Charlie me había dicho que Angela se había comprometido.

-OH, esto no es nada.- dijo sonrojada.

-Felicidades.- dije y volví a abrazarla.

-Gracias, y gracias por invitarme a esta boda.

-No es problema.- hablamos por un momento y yo le señale a la novia y al novio que ya estaban bailando juntos otra vez.

Después escuche un raro sonido y me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Emily y Kim sosteniendo un micrófono.

-Probando.- dijo una y ya tenia la atención de todas.

-Este es un regalo de parte de nosotras y Chad quien estaría aquí sino fuera porque no puede moverse.- una risa recorrió el ambiente y gire para ver a Chad asentir, estaba sentado a la par de Leah, aun un poco débil, pero mejor.

- Sabemos que canción los describe mejor que cualquier otra y esta es dedicada a uds. Y a todas las demás parejas que estén aquí.- se movieron a un lado y escuche varios pasos detrás de la cortina que habían puesto.

La cortina se movió y de ella salio un grupo de jóvenes con guitarras y batería. La más joven de ellos se acerco al micrófono.

-Esta canción es para Jacob y June Black.- dijo solamente y cerró sus ojos mientras los demás tocaban sus instrumentos.

Kiss me  
out of the bearded barley  
Nightly  
beside the green green grass  
Swing swing  
swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress

June y Jacob comenzaron a reírse y ella corrió a abrazar a Emily y a Kim, después Jacob la llevo a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar al son de la música.

Oh, kiss me  
beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon sparkling  
So kiss me

Jacob besaba rápidamente a June cada vez que la hacia girar de la manera mas dulce que he visto.

-Parecen una pareja adorable.- me dijo Angela.

-La mejor.- le respondí yo.- ¿Y donde esta el famoso prometido? Me gustaría conocerlo.- ella se rió.

-Su nombre es Sean y esta de viaje de negocios.- sonrió de costado y levanto los hombros.

-¿Quieres bailar?- la voz de Paul me hizo dar un saltito, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba detrás de nosotros.

El extendía su mano a Angela, ella me miro a mi y sonrió y después miro a Paul sin quitar la mirada de el…

¡Oh! ¡Oh! No, no podía ser… ¡¿Paul y Angela!? Eso era como poner agua y aceite juntos. Ella es tan dulce y el tan…temperamental por así decirlo. ¡No era posible!

Iba a decir algo pero ellos ya estaban en la pista bailando…

Pero ella esta comprometida con el tal Sean… ¡Dios!

-¿Que sucede amor mío?- Edward me abrazo por detrás con el ceño fruncido.

-Eh…Paul…Angela.- fue lo único que pude articular, el los miro y sonrió.

-Vaya.- dijo feliz.- Cada vez que pienso que he visto algo raro, me sorprende algo mas.- lo mire incrédula.

-¡Ella esta comprometida!- prácticamente chille.

-Si, tal vez lo siga estando, tal vez no, después de todo nada remplaza un alma gemela.- me respondió en voz calma y estiro su mano para que lo acompañara a la pista. La agarre y de inmediato olvide el hecho de que una de mis mejores amigas estaba destinada a estar con un muy peligroso hombre lobo, porque después de todo Edward tenia razón, nada remplaza un alma gemela.

Kiss me  
down by the broken tree house  
Swing me  
upon its hanging tire  
Bring bring  
bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Oh, kiss me  
beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon sparkling  
So kiss me

kiss me  
beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon sparkling  
So kiss me

So kiss me

So kiss me

So kiss me

**(Kiss me- The Cramberries)**

Unas horas después Paul y Angela no habían dejado de hablar, estaban sentados juntos en una mesa apartada y reían juntos.

Pero después hubo un momento en que creí ver a Paul temblar, corrí al lado de Angela que lo miraba preocupada.

-Angela.- dije obligándola a que me mirara.- Me dijiste que tenias mucho que hacer mañana ¿verdad?- ella frunció el ceño pero no dejo de mirar a Paul que seguía temblando.

Recordé que me había dicho que tenía encargos que hacer para el próximo día.

-Si…- dijo dudosa.- Es mejor que me vaya… Adiós Paul.- el no respondió nada y yo tome a Angela del brazo y la lleve hasta Jake y June.

-June, esta es mi amiga Angela.- ella seguía viendo a Paul hasta que la empuje un poco.

-¿Eh? Oh, es un honor conocerte June, felicidades y muchas gracias por invitarme.

-Oh, no es nada, gracias por venir.- le respondió ella y comenzaron una pequeña charla.

Rápidamente susurre inaudiblemente para los demás.

-Paul lo esta perdiendo, mejor ve a su lado.- el me miro y después hacia donde estaba Paul. Asintió una sola vez y después llamo a Quil y a Sam para que acompañaran a Paul.

-Es excelente.- respondía Angela a una pregunta hecha por June.- Pero debo irme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer para mañana.- June asintió y le dio un abrazo que Angela correspondió.

-Creo que volveré a verte.- le susurro June y Angela sonrió dubitativamente.

Me despedí de ella después de que se subió a su auto y corrí de nuevo hacia la playa. Ya estaba anocheciendo.

-¿Y Paul?- pregunte a June.

-Jacob y los demás lo sacaron de la fiesta, ellos ya volvieron pero Paul no.- respondió triste.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-No lo se.- respondí.- Pero creo que se dio cuenta del anillo de Angela.- June asintió entendiendo todo, después unos brazos se encerraron a su alrededor. Y vi a Jacob besar su mejilla.

-Todo esta bien, no te preocupes.- nos dijo a ambas, yo sonreí. En menos de un segundo Edward estaba a mi par.

-¿Estas loca?- me dijo.- Deberías haberme llamado para ayudarte a ti y a Angela, podrían haberlas lastimado.

-Paul nunca la lastimaría.- respondió Jake defensivo.

Por suerte Alice interrumpió.

-Oigan Uds. Es hora de lanzar el ramo.- June sonrió y llevo a Jake junto con ella a donde ya estaban reunidas todas incluyéndome a mi y a Rosalie, a pesar de que ya estábamos casadas, en realidad casi todas las que estaban ahí estábamos casadas, pero solo era por la diversión.

June tiro el ramo, parecía que iba a alcanzarlo Rosalie cuando una mano mucho mas grande se alzo y lo agarro.

Era Leah, ella era mucho más alta que Rosalie y que todas las demás que había ahí.

Sonrió despectivamente a Rosalie mientras esta rodaba sus ojos. Mostró el ramo a Chad que parecía haberse atragantado con la comida.

Después vimos como Jake le sacaba la liga azul a June con los dientes, su cara se puso un poco colorada mientras que el resto de la manada aullaba fuertemente.

Jake reía de la misma forma y tiro la liga sin ver a donde y esta aterrizo en la rubia cabeza de Jasper.

Alice inmediatamente se colgó de el y lo beso mientras el se ponía la liga como banda en la cabeza. Eso solo duro un momento porque después Alice arrastro a Jake y a June hacia una enorme limusina.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunto Jake a Alice.

-Ese es un regalo mío y de Edward.- respondí yo, June me abrazo fuertemente y después a Edward. Jake hizo lo mismo, solo que no abrazo a Edward sino que golpeo su hombro en señal de camaradería.

Después de que ambos saludaran a todos en la fiesta, lo que tomo un rato, entraron en la limusina, donde había 2 enormes peluches.

Uno era un lobo de color rojo con esmoquin y el otro una ardilla vestida de novia.

Jake rodó sus ojos y June se reía suavemente.

-¿No creíste que no íbamos a hacer algo verdad?- le grito Sam a Jacob desde lejos y el sonrió después de ayudar a June a subir al auto y saludar a los demás con la mano. Después de un momento desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

-¿Crees que les gustara nuestro regalo?- me pregunto Edward.

-Positiva de ello.- respondí. Les regalamos una noche en uno de los mejores hoteles de Washington, costo una fortuna, pero no era nada para Edward.

Después de que Alice llamo a su móvil para que fueran a recoger todo la basura que quedo en la playa volvimos a nuestro hogar con Emily, Kim, Claire y Chad. La manada se había ido a patrullar una vez más la zona.

Después de que se durmieron estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que Alice soltó un pequeño grito.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte rápidamente.

-Es Alec.- respondió, Emmet y Jasper fueron hasta las ventanas.

Yo estaba por ir a arriba para controlar a las chicas pero Edward me detuvo.

-No esta aquí.- me dijo.

-¿Qué viste Alice?- pregunto Carlisle acercándose a Alice junto con Esme, Edward gruño por lo bajo.

-Se le han unido mas vampiros.- mis ojos se expandieron.

-¿Cuántos?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Por lo menos 4 mas.- deje de respirar.- Unos rumanos creo, ella tiene un don, puede mover cosas con la mente, el otro la acompaña. Y el otro es un neófito, no se de donde y la otra…- dejo la frase inconclusa y miro a Jasper.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto el.

-Es Maria.- dijo simplemente y volví a respirar, Maria, la que había convertido a Jasper, la líder del ejercito al que el pertenecía…

-¿Cuándo vendrán aquí?- pregunte.

-No lo se, ellos no se deciden aun.- esto era grande, habría problemas, tendríamos que proteger mas a las imprimaciones y a nosotros mismos.

-Jacob, June.- susurre.

-Ellos estarán bien, Alec e Irina están lejos.- dijo Edward.

-Además esta es su noche de bodas, no podemos arruinárselas.- reprocho Esme. Yo asentí levemente.

Esto iba a ser mas difícil, nos enfrentaríamos a la elite de los Vulturis junto con otros que eran igual de fuertes y tenían poderes fuertes…

Aun con la manada ayudando seria mas difícil enfrentarse a 6 fuertes vampiros, y aun no sabíamos si mas iban a unírseles…

**Ivy Shade POV**

-¿Cómo lo hacías?- me pregunto Pogue, el era uno de los muchachos que estaba afuera cuando llegue aquí hace ya una semana. El y Clive eran mis medio hermanos, Clive era el mayor, tenia 17 y Pogue tenia 15, acaba de convertirse en un hombre lobo hace apenas unas semanas.

-No lo se, solo las escuchaba.- respondí, me estaban preguntando sobre las voces del resto de la manada de Embry, yo solo las escuchaba sin hacer esfuerzo por tratar de escuchar.

-Debe ser porque no tenías manada.- respondió Tish, ella era la Alpha de nuestra manada…

Se siente tan raro saber que pertenezco ahora a algo, a algo que es correcto…

Tish, tenía mi misma edad, era muy linda, tenía unos enormes ojos azules que contrastaban con su piel cobriza, lo cual me asombro mucho, después me contó que su madre no era nativa y que tenía los mismos ojos que ella. Ella era una excelente líder, sabia como tomar decisiones correctas cuando se la necesitaba. El color de su piel cuando era un lobo era un gris pálido casi llegando al blanco pero no tanto como el mío.

Aaron, el se podía decir que era el beta, pero Tish aun no se decidía entre el y yo. La verdad era que a el poco le importaba ser el Beta, verdaderamente quería ser humano otra vez y dejar de ocultar a sus padres las razones por las cual casi nunca estaba en casa. Tenía ojos grandes y de color marrón oscuro junto con la usual piel cobriza que todos en la manada teníamos. El color de su piel como lobo se parecía a un marrón claro combinado con negro.

Rory, era otra de las mujeres en la manada, era muy graciosa y amigable aunque a veces un poco hartante, me ayudo mucho cuando vine prestándome su ropa ya que éramos prácticamente del mismo tamaño. Era muy parecida a Aaron, lo cual era normal considerando que eran primos. El color de su piel de lobo era un color crema piel.

Clive, mi hermano, era muy maduro para su edad, tardo un poco en aceptarme, pero logro hacerlo. Le interesaban mucho las historias de la otra manada así como las nuestras, también se intereso mucho por la comunicación mental, según su teoría, que fue aceptada por el resto de la manada, como yo estaba sola podía escuchar las voces de ellos, pero ahora que estaba en esta manada solo podría escuchar sus voces. Su color de lobo era Gris plateado en el lomo y lo demás era color blanco.

Pogue, el menor, me acepto en el segundo, era muy gracioso y a la vez tímido trataba de contarme todo acerca de todos y me pedía que le contara la pelea que hubo entre los vampiros y licántropos.

Cuando supieron lo que había hecho, no se sintieron enojados, sino un poco decepcionados. Pero Clive me dijo que errar era humano y también se aplicaba a los hombres lobo. Pogue y Clive tenían mi mismo color de ojos, marrón muy claro. El color de piel de Pogue como lobo era Negro y blanco mezclado por todos lados.

Me encantaba la unidad que toda la manada me hacia sentir a pesar de saber lo que hice…

-Ya no las oirás.- murmuro Clive.

-¿Eh?- pregunte.

-Ya no oirás las voces cuando te transformes, no a menos que sean las nuestras.- le sonreí.

Estábamos todos en casa de mi padre, hoy iba a haber una reunión para mí. Era de iniciación por integrarme en la manada y también para que pudiera escuchar todas las historias de nuestra tribu.

-Chicos, ya es hora.- nos dijo dulcemente Gillian, ella era la esposa de mi padre, era sumamente dulce con todos y en especial conmigo, algo que verdaderamente no esperaba.

-Vamos, el ultimo en llegar huele a vampiro.- chillo Rory y salio corriendo de la habitación con Pogue detrás de ella.

-Esos dos si que son iguales.- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza Aaron y se adelanto hacia ellos.

La reunión iba a darse en un lugar mas adentro de la linde de la casa de papa y Gillian. Los vi metiéndose en el auto y alejándose saludando con la mano. Eran la pareja perfecta, se veían dulces juntos y felices que era lo más importante…

Me pregunto si Embry y yo hubiéramos sido felices también…

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Tish, ella Clive y yo íbamos caminando detrás de todos.

-No.- conteste automáticamente, ellos sabían lo sucedido con Embry y también sabían lo que el significaba para mi, tenían otro termino en vez de imprimación, algo que traducido quería decir "pareja de los cielos".

Tish y Clive seguían mirándome, esperando por otra respuesta.- Tengo que preguntarles algo.- ambos me miraron expectantes- ¿Por qué es que Aaron y yo somos tu decisión entre los betas? ¿Por qué no es Clive?

-En nuestra manada no tiene que ver la sangre, nuestros antepasados se regían por aquel que tomaba las mejores decisiones, y si no era por eso era por quien se había transformado primero.- respondió Clive.

-Si, si es que desean otro líder, tendrían que elegir al más sabio y hacer una ceremonia en la cual se le otorgan esos derechos.- dijo Tish.

-¿Ya hiciste la ceremonia?- pregunte, ella solo asintió una vez.

-Después de mi, por lo que me dijiste, eres la mas cercana a ser mi beta, Aaron esta cerca también, estoy pensando cual de Uds., debería serlo, después de Uds. 2 sigue Clive, luego Rory y al final Pogue.- asentí en silencio y ceñuda mientras continuábamos caminando.

-¿Algo mas te molesta?- pregunto Clive.

-Es que… yo pensaba que la manada de Washington era la única que existía, no sabia que había otra.- ambos rieron suavemente.

-¿Qué?- les pregunte.

-No solo hay 2.- respondió Tish. Mis ojos se expandieron.

-No somos únicos Ivy, hemos conocido otras tribus, y hemos oído de otras en Sudamérica, Asia, Europa, no estamos solos.- me informo Clive.

¡Vaya! Mas de 2 manadas, me pregunto cuantos serian, la manada de Tish, comparada con la de La Push, era relativamente pequeña, mientras que acá éramos solo 6 allá eran 10, y las otras tribus capaz tenían centenas.

Pensar en eso casi me quita la respiración, centenas de licántropos.

Era verdad no estaba sola, al fin tenia a otras igual que yo. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír, pero me di cuenta de que sin Embry, aun estaba sola, incompleta…

-Llegamos.- dijo Clive. Levante la vista y vi como todo estaba preparado para la reunión, en medio de la nada solo la manada y mi padre junto con Gillian y otro hombre que según mi padre era conocido como el Narrador, aquel que verdaderamente conocía nuestras historias y las transportaba de generación en generación.

Estaba muy viejo pero parecía listo para continuar lo que empezó cuando mi padre se inicio en la manada.

-Siéntense.- dijo con fuerte y solemne voz, y así lo hicimos.- Esta reunión es importante, porque se que es la ultima que daré, después de eso Lance será el encargado de continuarlas.- el silencio reino mientras el Narrador relataba sus historias.

**CHICOS LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS 0!! MUCHAS GRACIAS A UDS. POR ESO!! LOS AMOOO!!**

**es un poco largo el capi no? jejeje, creo que es el ultimo tan largo que escribo, principalmente es largo por tantos detalles que habia en la boda y por incluir a tantos personajes!!**

**Ya se, que el rumbo de Paul en Amanecer es diferente al que escribi, pero es que me encanta esa parea Paul/ Angela porque son muy diferentes, ella tan buena y dulce y el tan...tan...hombre lobo jejejeje!!**

**Estaba pensando en hacer un fic de ellos dos, Paul y Angela, como haran con el reciente compromiso de ella y todo lo demas que no voy a explicar en este fic ¿que les parece?**

**Ah y de paso termine de leer AMANECER aka BRAKING DAWN, en ingles obviamente y...me gusto, no es mi favorito de los 4 libros, en realidad es el menos favorito, pero si, me gusto, como fic, es una historia muy buena, pero como libro no cumplia con mis expectativas jejejeje, pero aun asi m lo voy a comprar cuando salga en Argentina!!**

**Ah agaradecer:**

**kary-uchiyama: Muchas gracias, me encantan hacer capitulos dulces entre Jacob y June o Edwrad y Bella o las demas parejas!!**

**Siil: A mi esa parte tmb m gusto que sacrificio hacen los hombres por sus mujeres, ojala fuera asi!! Yo tmpoco quiero que se termine, pero toda historia tiene su fin...NO nada de llorar, no hasta el epilogo!! al fin ya no te atrazas mi compañera amadora de Jacob Black!! XD, gracias y un centenar d bsos!!**

**Yma Black: M alegra q t haya gustado mi regalo!! Embry m dijo q la paso espectaculr con vos XD pero sigue triste por Ivy, y yo aun no se si dejarlos juntos o matar a uno...q mala soy!! Gracias por decir que este fic es una opcion interesante del libro, me hiciste poner colorada, ahora te mando a Jasper porque Embry esta ocupado, pero tenes que ad mitir que Jasper no esta mal XD, pero si, el final se acerca (, aun asi muchas gracias y Bsos.**

**belen.cullenss: Tus reviews son los mas largos! gracias, me inspiras jejeje. La vrdad es que yo hice el personaje de Ivy para que fuera odiada un poco, pero ahora la mayoria la quieren, hasta yo la quiero!! jejeje, YA SE LO DEL FIN, es dificil de creer que esto q empece hace meses ya se termina...sniff...sniff, me acuerdo cuando mis capis eran mas cortos y recien empezaba en esto, NO NADA DE LLORAR PARA MI HASTA EL EPILOGO!! bsos y abrazos.**

**plinka anly 772: GRACIAS!! m ncantaba saber que mas gente lee mi fic!! Si, la historia de Ivy es sumamente trsite pero se ilumina de a poco, no se si se iluminara por completo, pero ahora ella esta un poco mejor. Gracias por decir que tengo futuro, hay mire me pusiste tomate colorada jejejeje Grxias y Bsos.**

**Andii: Changa!! ya sali de mi trauma y lo acepte lo suficiente para dcir q esta bien el libreo, no se acerco a los demas pero esta bien. Obvio, a mi m ncknta rebuscarme ejejejejeje de paso ¿Que quisist dcir con eso? ¬¬ gRACIAS boitchy por djar reviews un millom de bsos!!**

**Chechu: EDWARD!! jejeje tu no m dejas sorprenderte, todos los cambios que hago los adivinas¬¬ ejejejeje, no te preocupes, el final va a estar muy bueno e inesperado muajajajaaja, a mi personalmente m nknta el collar de June, ya lo voy a buscar y comparlo jejkeje. Bsos.**

**MelisaCullen: Antigua lectora, volviste desde los pantanos del primer capi, jejejeje, aun si no dejas reviews, significa mucho para mi que aun lo leas, gacias y besos de a centenares.**

**ArtePop: ¿A donde estabas? jejeje, creadora de mi tariler y lider de mi manada jejejejeje, m ncnata volver a escuchar de ti, gracias por los reviews y besos y abrazos!!**

**Chicos nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!**

**¿Como sera la despedida de JAKE Y June? ¿y las de las demas imprimaciones?** ¿cuales son las historias de los esquimales? ¿que pasar con ivy? Esto y mas en el proximo capi!! (propaganda de circo derechos reservados XD)


	23. No digas adios

**Capitulo 23: No digas adiós**

**June Carter POV**

El regalo de Bella y Edward iba mas allá de impresionante, hasta Jake lo admitió.

Nuestro habitación era la suite de los recién casados y era lo mas hermoso que he visto. Para mi suerte Alice me había dejado un vestido junto con mi pijama y mi normal ropa para mañana a la par de una mochila.

También había traído la ropa de Jacob y la había dejado al otro lado de la cama.

Decidí ponerme el vestido, era negro corto, con un escote en v.

Jacob agarro mi mano para llevarme al salón.

Era hermoso, quitaba el aliento, tenían esculturas doradas de amantes y tocaban música clásica.

Bailamos por horas, la verdad era que los pies comenzaron a dolerme un poco, pero no quería detenerme.

-¿Estas triste?- me pregunto el al ver mi cara.

-No, es solo que se que mañana te iras.-respondí mirando hacia abajo.

-Tenemos el resto de la noche, y de nuestras vidas.- me hizo girar rápidamente y no pude evitar sonreír.- Cuando vuelva, iremos a donde tu quieras, se que esto no es una verdadera luna de miel, así que te compensare, ¿Qué lugar tienes en mente?- mientras agarraba mi cintura, pensé a que lugar quería ir, no me importaba a donde fuera con tal que Jake estuviera a mi lado.

-A La Push, a buscar un casa.- respondí simplemente, quería volver a mi hogar junto con el. Jake sonrió al máximo, y por un momento olvidamos el hecho de que pasarían unas semanas hasta volver a verlo.

-Me es imposible amarte más de lo que hago ahora.- susurro a mi oído. Un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo y mire alrededor por primera vez desde que empezamos a bailar.

No había absolutamente nadie, solo nosotros 2, yo recostada contra su pecho y el conteniendo mi cintura y moviéndonos.

-Es hora de ir a dormir Sra. Black.- dijo Jake, reí suavemente y el me cargo entre sus brazos, llevándome así hasta nuestro cuarto.

Nos besamos rápidamente mientras nos sacábamos la ropa.

Esta era nuestra ultima noche juntos e íbamos a aprovecharla al máximo.

Jake me besaba apasionadamente, causando temblores en mi cuando besaba mi estomago.

Nos complementábamos también el uno al otro, yo arqueaba mis caderas cuando el movía las suyas en un movimiento exacto y dulce.

Nuestros ojos se concentraban en los del otro y nuestras manos recorrían cada parte de nosotros para recordarlas. Nos estábamos despidiendo. Acariciándonos para no olvidarnos, para que nuestros recuerdos fueran más vividos y pareciera como si aun estuviéramos juntos incluso cuando estuviéramos lejos uno del otro.

Cuando sentí esa sensación en mi estomago me agarre a Jake con mas fuerza, temerosa del abismo que veía ante mi.

Arañe su espalda y apreté mi boca contra su hombre tratando de reprimir un gemido, sus movimientos se hicieron mas lentos al tiempo que el colapsaba encima de mi.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento su frente descansando encima de la mía y respirando acompasadamente.

Al final lágrimas cayeron de mi mejilla y sentí un nudo en la garganta.

-June ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado de que me hubiera hecho daño, lo cual era ridículo porque esta no era la primera vez que estábamos juntos, pero el siempre trataba de mantenerme a salvo de todo aquello que pudiera dañarme.

Asentí rápidamente al momento que lo abrazaba más fuerte contra mí.

-No quiero decir adiós.- dije sabiendo que lloraba fuertemente. El se movió de encima de mí y se recostó a mi lado, ambos mirándonos a los ojos y uniendo nuestras manos.

-No lo hagas.- susurro y beso mi nariz. Me acerque a el y lo abrace fuertemente, el hizo lo mismo susurrando palabras reconfortantes en mi oído al tiempo en que me dormía.

Después de unas horas me levante y mire el reloj. Eran las 4:28, me puse una bata blanca que era del hotel.

Fui hacia el balcón que era enorme, la vista era más hermosa de lo que podría describir, centenares de luces pequeñas y hasta se veía el mar, las olas iban y venían para estrellarse contra las rocas. Era simplemente bello… otra lagrima se escapo de mis ojos.

¡Dios! ¿Cuándo iba a parar?

Fui a sentarme en una de las sillas reclinables y me quede mirando hacia el horizonte y a las estrellas, estaba claro, por primera vez en algún tiempo volvía a ver las estrellas junto con una enorme luna llena.

Estaba con un poco de frío y me abrace más a la bata de algodón blanco.

-Me gustaría que me dijeras cuando decidas abandonar la cama.- di un saltito, Jake ya estaba a mi par usando solamente sus boxers blancos, claro el era un lobo, no necesitaba "ropa".

-No quería despertarte.- le dije suavemente, el solo rodó sus ojos y se sentó al final de la silla, haciéndola crujir un poco, pero a ninguno de los 2 nos importo.

Descanso su cabeza en mi estomago mientras yo enrollaba mis brazos por su cuello y el agarraba una de mis manos.

Mirábamos el cielo y la vista.

-Te amo June Black.- me dijo.

-Yo te amo a ti Jacob Black.- le respondí.

Nos quedamos en silencio, de vez cuando decíamos algunas palabras de cariño pero sabíamos que no eran necesarias.

Este era el momento mas perfecto de toda mi vida, solamente el y yo en silencio observando el cielo y sin soltarnos de la mano.

Ambos teníamos sueño, lo sabia, pero no cerramos nuestros ojos.

Queríamos extender este momento lo más posible, no perdernos un segundo del otro…

Cuando ambos nos dimos cuenta, el sol ya estaba sobre nosotros.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación y Jake corrió a atender mientras me levantaba y miraba por última vez la vista de aquel balcón. Me recordó una canción, encajaba perfectamente con estas últimas horas.

-Cielo, el desayuno.- me dijo Jake, mi estomago hizo que la magia del momento se desvaneciera, la risa de Jacob no ayudo mucho a que volviera, pero no me importo.

La comida era impresionante, apenas termine lo que había en mi plato y Jake no quería desperdiciarlo.

-No te preocupes cielo, yo te ayudo.- agarro mi plato y termino lo que había en el.

-Mi caballero en brillante armadura.- le sonreí.- O mejor mi lobo en brillante cabello rojizo.- El se rió.

-Siempre dispuesto a salvarte en problemas.- dijo levanto su tenedor para luego clavarlo en el resto de panqueques y huevos revuelto que había en mi plato. Me reí fuertemente y me acerque para besarlo en la frente.

-Iré a darme un baño.- el asintió.

Solo tarde un momento, el siguió después de mi. Me puse mis jeans con un jersey rosa y me prepare para ir abajo.

Lleve mis vestidos, el negro y el de bodas hasta el área de recepción, se me había ocurrido una excelente idea.

Los deje en tintorería junto con la dirección de los Cullen para que los llevaran ahí.

Volví rápidamente arriba donde vi a Jacob que tenia puesto unos jeans y una camisa blanca, acababa de colgar el teléfono y me miraba apenas sonriendo.

-¿Hora de irnos?- pregunte sabiendo la respuesta. El asintió una vez.

-Llamare un taxi.- empezó el pero lo detuve. El me miro levantando una ceja.

-Sabes, hace mucho que no veo a mi lobo.-me miro dubitativo y después pregunto con media sonrisa:

-¿Quieres un viaje en mi lomo?-no pude evitar reírme y asentí. Le dije que ya había dejado mis vestidos en tintorería y los demás lo tenían en una mochila. El parecía muy emocionado.

Salimos del hotel rápidamente y el me cargo hasta que llegamos cerca de un bosque.

El día estaba un poco mas frío. En menos de un segundo puso su abrigo encima mió. Olía exactamente igual a el, a pinos, el bosque, Jacob.

Cuando nos adentramos lo suficiente, se quito la ropa y la enrosco a su pierna, tome su camisa y la guarde en mi mochila y guarde su anillo en el bolsillo de mis jeans.

En frente mío, como lo había hecho tantas veces antes, cayo al suelo y lo próximo que vi fue el pelo del lobo de un fuerte color rojizo.

Me acerque y acaricie su cabeza dulcemente, el movió su hocico hacia atrás para que me subiera a su lomo. Estaba tan tibio, así que recosté mi cabeza contra el y me agarre a su cuello.

Vi como los árboles pasaban rápidamente mientras me agarraba más fuerte a su cuello. Cerré mis ojos porque había empezado a marearme.

-Ya están aquí.- la chillona voz de Alice hizo abrir mis ojos.

Ya estábamos en la mansión de los Cullen. Me baje de Jake y el corrió a unos arbustos.

Volví mi cabeza y entendí lo que sentía el queso dentro del sándwich, sentí varios brazos rodeándome y aplastándome.

Por lo que mi vista me permitió ver, eran Emily, Kim, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Claire y… ¿Emmet?

-Puedo sentir el amor.- les dije.- Pero no el aire.- me soltaron riéndose y mire a Emmet confusa.

-Es que también te extrañe, las cosas se ponen mas interesantes cuando estas tu para crear problemas, solía ser Bella, pero ya esta aburrida.- todas las mujeres rodamos nuestros ojos y de pronto sentí unos brazos alrededor mío.

-¿Sam y los demás no llegaron?- pregunto Jake a Edward que salía de la casa.

-Aun no.- respondió.- Pero llegaran en poco tiempo.- Edward me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo.

-Felicidades, Sr. Y Sra. Black.- nos dijo Carlisle, me ruborice y Jake se rió.

Después entramos en la casa, donde fui bombardeada por preguntas en especial por parte de las chicas.

Los hombres en cambio hacían algo más productivo como ellos decían, si se puede llamar productivo a ver quien ganaba en el videojuego "JuNgLe FiGhT".

Esme había traído galletitas y te para mi y las chicas.

Carlisle ayudaba a Chad a caminar, quien cuando me vio se acerco para abrazarme.

-Estoy feliz por ti, hermanita.- me dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-Gracias, ¿Cómo estas tu?- se veía un poco mejor, no mucho pero algo era algo.

-Bien, mi nariz ya no suena cuando respiro, escucha.- respiro profundamente y no pude evitar reírme.

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente, con Sam a la cabeza pero rápidamente Leah se apuro al lado de Chad para abrazarlo.

Sam corrió junto con Emily y fue lo mismo para Jared y Quil.

Afuera pude ver a Embry y Paul, uno triste y el otro malhumorado. Me pregunte que haría Paul con Angela. Ella estaba comprometida. Embry, en cambio algo me decía que el y Ivy volverían a encontrarse, no se que era, llámenlo instinto femenino.

Cuando todos entraron Sam dio tiempo para que se despidieran todos aquellos con imprimaciones.

Jake y yo fuimos a la sala de estar y no sentamos en el sillón tomándonos de la mano. Las lagrimas caían por si solas, el las limpiaba con su mano, vi que sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

-Es difícil decir adiós.- me dijo el, agarrando mi cabeza entre sus manos y besándome.

-No digas adiós.- le dije imitándolo.- Solo di volveré en un momento.- sonrió, pero apenas.

-Puedo pedirte un favor antes de irme.- me susurro.

-Lo que quieras.- le dije sonriendo.

-Quisiera que cantaras.- lo mire dudando.- Me encanta tu voz y quiero tener algo para recordarla de forma mas vivida.- sonreí y me acomode en el sillón.

-La verdad es que no se si- empecé.

-Aquí tienes.- Me di la vuelta y vi a Bella extendiéndome mi guitarra. La tome dudosa.

-¿Estabas escuchando?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, estábamos.- dijo riendo y me di la vuelta, todos los Cullen estaban ahí junto con la manada y las imprimaciones.

-Si quieres podemos irnos.- me dijo Esme y Alice frunció el ceño.

-Esta bien.- le respondí y restregué mis ojos sentándome mejor mirando a Jacob.

La canción en la que estaba pensando en el hotel era excelente. Pero necesitaría un poco de ayuda, mire a Edward que sonrió deslumbradoramente.

-Seria un honor.- me dijo y fue hasta su piano, con Bella a su par obviamente, el sabia cual era la canción así que no tuve que explicarle nada.

Respire profundamente, aclare mi garganta.

-¡Tu puedes June!- grito Seth desde atrás y reí débilmente al igual que los demás.

Rasgue las cuerdas de la guitarra comenzando y toque los acordes.

I close my eyes and I smile  
Knowing that everything is alright  
To the core  
So close that door  
Is this happening?

Jacob sonrió al máximo con el primer párrafo de la canción, y le devolví la sonrisa.

My breath is on your hair  
I'm unaware  
that you opened the blinds and let the city in  
God, you held my hand  
and we stand  
just taking in everything.

And I knew it from the start  
so my arms are open wide  
your head is on my stomach  
and we're trying so hard not to fall asleep  
Here we are  
on this 18th floor balcony.  
We're both flying away.

Sam agarro a Emily por la cintura y empezó a balancearla de un lado a otro.

Jared beso a Kim en la cabeza.

Claire reía y Quil la acunaba como un bebe y no dejaba de mirarla.

Chad besaba el cuello de Leah dulcemente.

So we talked about mom's and dad's  
About family pasts  
Just getting to know where we came from  
Our hearts were on display  
For all to see  
I can't believe this is happening to me

And I raised my hand as if to show you that I was yours  
That I was so yours for the taking  
I'm so yours for the taking  
That's when I felt the wind pick up  
I grabbed the rail while choking up  
These words to say and then you kissed me...

Edward seguía cada parte de la canción con sus notas del piano, incluso aquellas que no incluían el piano y a la vez se unía al coro para ayudarme, tenía una voz dulce y melodiosa. Bella se acerco para rodearlo con sus brazos.

Carlisle agarro la mano de Esme y la miro dulcemente.

Rosalie se recostó contra Emmet y el acaricio su cabellos.

Jasper y Alice se miraban el uno al otro sin tocarse y sonriendo, me di cuenta que a veces hacían eso, no necesitaban tocarse para amarse, pero aun así, el bajo su cabeza hasta ella y le dio un pequeño beso.

I knew it from the start  
so my arms are open wide  
your head is on my stomach  
and we're trying so hard not to fall asleep  
Here we are  
on this 18th floor balcony...  
We're both flying away.

And I'll try to sleep  
To keep you in my dreams  
'til I can bring you home with me  
I'll try to sleep  
And when I do I'll keep you in my... dreams

I knew it from the start  
So my arms are open wide  
Your head is on my stomach  
And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep  
So here we are  
On this 18th floor balcony, yeah

I knew it from the start  
My arms are open wide  
Your head is on my stomach  
No, we're not going to sleep

Here we are  
On this 18th floor balcony... we're both..  
Flying away

**(Blue October- 18 floor balcony)**

Sabía que ahora mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Jacob se acerco y me saco la guitarra de las manos y me levanto junto con el para besarme.

Después de eso todos en la habitación estallaron en aplausos y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Sam sonrió pero solo por un momento, después llamo a todos afuera y Jake lo siguió, sosteniendo su mano con la mía.

Cuando todos estábamos afuera Sam se acerco a Carlisle.

-Jake y yo confiamos en dejar a las personas mas importantes de nuestras vidas con Uds., se que no nos defraudaran.- extendió su mano que Carlisle agarro alegremente.

-No los defraudaremos.- respondió Carlisle.

Estos eran los últimos momentos que estaría con Jake, empecé a temblar un poco y el me abrazo.

-Todo estará bien. No te preocupes.- me beso la cabeza.

-Oye, perro.- le dijo Rosalie que venia de la mano con Emmet, quien le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas. Yo rodé mis ojos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confuso Jake. Ella extendió un larga pero delicada cadena.

-Rosalie, no soy un perro de verdad, no necesito una cadena.- respondió el. Emmet se rió fuertemente y Rosalie rodó sus ojos.

-No.- le dijo Emmet.- Es para tu anillo.- Jake y yo lo miramos confuso. Y yo saque su anillo de mis jeans, Emmet lo agarro rápidamente y paso la cadena por el anillo para colgarlo en el pecho de Jake.- Pensamos que te gustaría llevarlo contigo.- ambos les sonreímos y los abrace fuertemente.

Jake, agarro las manos de ambos para agradecerle, después me miro y se acerco a ambos.

-Por favor cuiden a June, a todos.- les dijo y yo sonreí.

-No te preocupes, lo haremos.- respondió Rosalie asintiendo y miro al anillo colgado de su pecho.- Considera ese nuestro regalo de bodas.- el asintió y lo próximo que escuchamos fue la voz de Sam.

-Bueno, nos vamos, Collin y Brady se quedaran alrededores para informarnos.

-Traten de buscar por el este en los bosques de Canadá, creo que deben estar por ahí, aunque no se con exactitud.- les dijo Alice, el asintió levemente y miro a Jake.

Nos besamos por largo rato.

-Te amo.- le susurre.

-Yo te amo mas.- respondió.- Volveré en un momento.- dijo logrando sacar una sonrisa de mi.

-Hasta luego.- dije después de abrazarlo y los demás se fueron corriendo hacia los bosques.

Otra vez las lágrimas hasta había empezado a temblar, Rosalie me abrazo por los hombros al igual que Emmet.

-Volverá pronto.- me dijo ella. Asentí débilmente y mire alrededor Emily estaba igual pero un poco peor, debían de ser las hormonas del embarazo, Esme la llevo abrazando dentro de la casa. Kim lloraba silenciosamente y Jasper se acerco con Alice a decirle algo que no pude oír pero ella sonrió débilmente.

Claire, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, miraba enojada el piso, Edward la alzo y la hizo volar por los aires con Bella detrás, pude escuchar su risa pero no era igual que antes, parecía menos alegre.

No me di cuenta de que Emmet me había alzado para llevarme adentro con Rosalie detrás de el. Seguía mirando hacia donde Jake se había ido, esperando verlo aparecer y decir "Sorpresa", pero no iba a pasar…

Trate de componerme y recordar el sueño con la voz de mi padre.

El volvería, lo sabia…

**Jacob Black POV**

-El estará bien Leah.- dijo Sam a Leah quien no dejaba de preguntarse si los Cullen recordarían las cosas que les gustaban a Chad, lo que necesitaba, sus píldoras.

-Si, Carlisle es un doctor ¿recuerdas?- le espeto Seth.

No escuchaba mucho lo que decían, seguía pensando en June.

Toda iba a estar bien, cazaríamos a esa sanguijuelas junto con los demás.

Una imagen cruzo mi mente, era de una chica con vestido celeste y penetrantes ojos marrones. Ese pensamiento era de Paul.

-Oye, Paul, todo estará bien, puedes ser su amigo.- le dije tratando de ayudarlo. Escuche un gruñido de el.

-No quiero ser su amigo.- dijo enojado.

-Paul, es la única manera de que estés cerca de ella, esta comprometida.- la imponente voz de Sam surgió y Paul se quedo callado. Durante largas horas el único sonido que había era el de nuestras patas golpeando el piso, claro que nuestros pensamientos mostraban imágenes de June, Chad, Emily, Kim, Claire, Angela y varios de Ivy.

-Cuando todo esto termine, podrás buscarla.- le dijo Leah a Embry tratando de reconfortarlo.

-No, ella no quería que la siguiera.- respondió triste.

-Bueno, entonces eres un verdadero tonto si piensas hacer lo que te dijo.- le dijo Leah de forma enojada.

-¡Leah!- grito Sam.

-No, el tiene que escucharlo.-comenzó Leah.- Mira Embry, Ivy no es mi persona favorita, lejos de eso, pero es tu imprimación, debes estar cerca de ella y protegerla, aunque ella no lo quiera ¿Alguna vez viste a Jake alejarse cuando June le grito? ¿O a Sam? ¿O a Jared?- odiaba decir que Leah tenia un buen punto y hasta tal vez tenia razón.

-Gracias Jake.- ¡Maldición! Odio no tener secretos.

-Puedes decirlo de nuevo.- dijo Jared, entonces nos detuvimos.

Ya estábamos fuera de Washington, el aire era diferente, podía sentirse.

-Leah, Embry tomen el camino al sudeste.- ordeno Sam.- Jared, Paul uds. Vayan al norte antes del limite. Jake, Quil corran alrededores de la zona, Seth tu vienes conmigo, si alguno nota aunque sea un atisbo de ese olor dulce todos nos reuniremos a donde este. Bien vamos.- término de decirlo y nos separamos en distintas direcciones.

-Oye Jake.- me dijo Quil, era el único que estaba callado en ese momento.- ¿Todos esos años valieron la pena por estar a su lado verdad?- su pregunte primero me confundió, pero después mire las imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza.

-Cada momento lo valió Quil.- el asintió con su cabeza de perro.

-No quiero dejar sola a Claire si es que no volvemos.- empezó pero gruñí fuertemente y lo detuve.

-Todos volveremos, no importa que, Sam tiene un hijo que cuidar, Jared una esposa, al igual que yo con la cual tengo que elegir una casa, Leah tiene que cuidar a Chad, tu tienes que ayudar a Claire con su proyecto de la escuela, Paul tiene que hablar con Angela, Embry tiene que encontrar a Ivy y Seth y los cachorros tienen que terminar sus clases, así que deja de pensar en eso porque SE que volveremos.- grite enojado.

-Cielos Jake, solo era un pensamiento loco, no te preocupes, se que volveremos.- dijo Quil y empezó a reírse.

Rodé mis ojos y continuamos revisando alrededores, por las próximas semanas esto era lo que iba a hacer, solo esto y nada más que esto. Rastrear, comer, dormir y rastrear.

-Jake, no quiero sonar malo pero ¿puedes dejar de pensar por 2 malditos minutos así olvide el hecho de que estoy atrapado en esto con uds.?- chillo Paul y aullé de risa. Esto iba a hacer difícil, pero terminaría dentro de poco, tenia que creer en eso, sabia que volvería con June y buscaríamos juntos una casa, lo sabia, tenia que repetirme eso lo suficiente para creerlo, porque por primera vez en mi vida quería encontrarme con un chupasangre, quería matar a esa sanguijuela italiana.

-Ahora esta mejor.- pronuncio feliz Paul.

Seguimos las órdenes de Sam rodeando alrededores y buscando.

**Bella Swan POV**

Habían pasado semanas desde que la manada se había ido, Alice podía detectar algunas cosas del grupo de Alec, pero no era nada que pudiera verdaderamente ayudar a los licántropos.

-Debemos hacer algo para animarlas.- me dijo Rosalie, tenia razón, las chicas y Chad habían estado sumamente deprimidas desde que los demás se fueron, incluso Claire que no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo sonreía mucho menos al no ver a Quil todos los días.

-No Alice.- dijo Edward de la nada.- No las sacaras de compras, ellas no están en ese humor y debemos mantenerlas aquí así estén a salvo.- le respondió Alice bufo y fue a sentarse a la par de Kim, pronto empezaron a ver revistas de moda y vi una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Kim.

Desde el momento en que la manada se fue, Edward estaba muy comprometido con el trabajo de proteger a las imprimaciones, cada media hora le preguntaba a Alice que sabia de ellos y después iba al bosque para decírselo a Collin o Brady…Creo que principalmente lo hacia por que Jacob había cuidado de mi cuando el se había ido y ahora trataba de compensárselo cuidando a June.

Mire hacia la televisión donde podía ver la cabeza de June, me fui acercando a ella con Edward detrás mío.

Pasamos por Emily y Esme quien le estaba enseñando a tejer, Esme había hecho para el bebe de Emily unos hermosos zapatitos amarillos y ahora las 2 estaban decididas a hacer todo un conjunto, claro que Esme lo hacia a velocidad humana para entretener a Emily.

Claire estaba con Rosalie y Emmet jugando con las muñecas, Rosalie quería mucho a Claire y le encantaba jugar con ella y la verdad es que a Emmet le gustaba mucho jugar con las muñecas también. La otra noche cuando todas las chicas estaban durmiendo lo vi aun jugando con las muñecas, peinando sus cabellos y haciéndolas girar y volar por los aires …Ese día Edward me preguntaba todo el tiempo cual era la razón por la que no dejaba de reírme.

Chad jugaba al ajedrez con Jasper, por alguna extraña razón ellos dos eran como 2 gotas de agua en un vaso, se llevaban muy bien, a veces discutían sobre quienes fueron los mejores héroes de guerra y eran pocas las veces que no los veía jugando a "Conquest", se podía decir que Chad tenia ese espíritu de soldado que se asemejaba al de Jasper.

Carlisle había ido al hospital por una emergencia y dijo que volvería en menos de un segundo.

En menos de un segundo Edward y yo estábamos detrás del sillón y me di cuenta porque June estaba tan ensimismada con la televisión.

Era el video de su boda, Alice se lo había dicho hace una semana, era muy escurridiza, ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta del camarógrafo.

Los ojos de June estaban llorosos cuando Jake decía sus votos.

Fui a sentarme a su par al igual que Edward. Se sorprendió un poco de vernos pero rápidamente volvió su mirada al televisor.

-Fue una boda hermosa.- le dije.

-Si, lo se.- respondió susurrando.- Ah, muchas gracias a ambos por su regalo, se escapo de mi mente las ultimas semanas.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes.- respondió Edward.- Jake te manda su cariño y amor, Collin me dijo que te diera ese mensaje.- ella sonrió felizmente y se podía decir que su animo mejoro mucho.

-Bella.- me llamo.

-¿Si June?- le pregunte.

-Estoy aburrida.- me dijo desanimada y yo me reí fuertemente.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- ella encogió los hombros y yo pensé por un momento.- ¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas?- ambas estábamos por reírnos pero Claire tiro la muñeca al piso y corrió hacia nosotras.

-¡Si! Juguemos, juguemos.- daba saltitos en frente de nosotras, luego se acerco Emmet y la subió a sus hombros y empezó a saltar gritando ¡Si! Al igual que Claire. Mire a June divertida.

-De acuerdo.- dijo levantándose.- Pero no vale hacer trampas.- dijo mirando a Edward y después a Alice, ellos le dieron una inocente mirada.

-¿Quieren jugar?- pregunte a los demás. Rosalie y Kim se unieron alrededor de nosotros, Emily estaba muy metida en tejer unos pantaloncitos que parecían ser para un niño con una pierna mas larga que la otra, Esme se quedo a su lado ayudándola a corregir la vestimenta.

- Gracias pero ahora no, estoy a punto de derrotar a Jasper.- declaro muy feliz Chad.

-Si, en tus sueños humanito.- le respondió este y volvieron a su jugada.

Rodé mis ojos y mire al grupo que tenia en frente mío, eran June, Edward, Alice, Emmet, Claire y Rosalie.

-Bien, como dijo June, no se valen las trampas.- dije señalando con el dedo índice a Edward y a Alice.- Lo jugaremos como humanos.- unos suspiros surcaron la habitación.

-Es la única manera que se jugarlo.- respondió Kim seguida de unas risas.

-Bien. Yo contare, pueden ir a cualquier lugar en la casa y para ganar tienen que tocar el lugar donde estaré contando ¿Entendido?- todos asintieron.

-Bueno contare hasta cien.- June y Kim me miraron levantando una ceja.- De acuerdo hasta mil.- me di la vuelta y me recosté contra la pared tapando mis ojos, empecé a contar y podía escuchar cada uno de los pasos.

-997, 998, 999, 1000.- dije dándome la vuelta, no había nadie excepto Emily y Esme con su tejido y Chad y Jasper jugando al ajedrez.

Me moví para buscarlos y rápidamente vi a Edward y Alice bajar la escalera.

-Perdieron.- les dije, ambos movieron la cabeza en negación.

-Alice tuvo una visión.- mi cara se transformo en preocupación.- No es nada pero los ha visto moverse y se han alejado del lugar donde los perros están situados.- dijo el dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Solo sigue jugando, no quiero preocuparlas.- me susurro Alice y yo asentí.

Después de que se fueron empecé a buscarlos, aun estaba un poco preocupada, pero no quería que se viera en mi cara.

Mientras pasaba a la par de Emmet que se había puesta el plafón de la lámpara en la cabeza y de Claire que estaba a su par con un plafón mucho mas pequeño y temblando por no reírse, trate de imaginar que haríamos si no volvían ellos, June y las demás estarían desvastadas.

-Los encontré.- dije sacando los plafones de las cabeza de ambos y sosteniéndolos arriba de ellos con mis manos.- Perdieron.- ambos hicieron sonidos de enojo.

-Este juego es aburrido.- dijo Emmet alzando a Claire.- Vamos Claire volvamos con las muñecas.- ella lo abrazaba y chillaba feliz mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

Seguí caminando y deseando que todo fuera bien, no soportaría la existencia sabiendo que uno de nosotros mato a toda la manada dejando a sus imprimaciones solas.

**Ivy Shade POV**

-¿Ivy?- pregunto mi padre, estaba sentada en la escalinata de afuera mirando al horizonte.- Tish llamo, dice que vayan dentro de unos minutos para patrullar esta zona.- asentí al momento en que se acercaba.- ¿Esta bien tu madre?- respondí que si sonriendo, la había llamado antes y me había contado todo, hasta hable con mi padrastro que me pidió perdón por milésima vez.

-¿Esta bien el Narrador?- pregunte preocupada, desde que me contó las historias iba a verlo todos los días llevándole comida y medicinas.

-Si, dice que dejes de preocuparte, sabe que su tiempo se esta esfumando y no tiene miedo a la muerte.- asentí otra vez, el Narrador parecía mi abuelo, siempre con una sonrisa y contándome mas historias de otras tribus. Lo quería mucho, parecía ser el único que lograba entenderme.

-Sus historias son impresionantes ¿verdad?- asentí sonriendo.

Según las historias, de nuestra tribu, el pueblo de los esquimales había sido capturado por los colonizadores, matando a los hombres y esclavizando mujeres y niños.

El hombre que logro escapar, era simple, uno más de la tribu, estaba terriblemente herido al borde de la muerte.

Cuando se alejo lo suficiente de todos, se arrodillo rogando a los dioses que los ayudara para decirles a su esposa e hijos cuanto los amaba, para decirle al pueblo que pelearan por su tierra.

No pidió armas de fuego como las que los colonizadoras tenían, pidió esperanza para los demás, para los que estaban fuertes, para los que pudieran pelear. El hombre cayó al suelo y murió.

Un lobo, que había escuchado sus plegarias a los dioses se acerco y sintió pena por el hombre, lamió sus heridas para tratar de salvarlo pero el hombre no se despertó. El lobo pidió a los dioses que devolvieran la vida al hombre a cambio de la de el. El lobo cayo de costado al momento en que el hombre habría los ojos, este se acerco al lobo, y comenzó a llorar por la pobre criatura había dado la vida por el, por alguien a quien no conocía, abrazo al lobo fuertemente cerrando los ojos y no queriendo soltarlo, pero los gritos de su gente lo despabilaron, al abrir los ojos vio que no estaba sosteniendo al lobo, porque el era el lobo.

Mucho mas grande que el lobo en si, esto era porque el humano dentro de el tenia que ajustarse a ese nuevo cuerpo y lo comprendio cuando vio que su cuerpo humano no estaba ahí, ambos el hombre y el lobo se habían unido, ambos habían muerto y su esencia se fundía en lo que el era en ese momento.

El hombre lobo, corrió hacia el pueblo y se encargo de los colonizadores, llevando después a su gente a un lugar lejano en el cual el colonizador no los dañara. Hasta el momento de su muerte cuido de su pueblo, después de el lo hicieron sus hijos y así ha sido desde ese momento hasta el día de hoy.

-Eso quiere decir, que toda la manada es verdaderamente una familia.- me dijo mi padre.- Todos son hermanos.- asentí felizmente.

-¿Es verdad lo de las demás tribus?- pregunte recordando las otras historias, trataban de otras tribus en diferentes partes del mundo. Mi favorita, la cual me sabia de memoria era la de las tribus sudamericanas que se convertían en leones y protegían la selva en la que vivían. Había otras igual de interesantes como la de la tribu de los osos en Rusia, caballos salvajes e indomables en España y otra de lobos en Asia.

-No puedo decir que he visto a la mayoría de las tribus, pero el Narrador nunca miente.- me miro ceñudo.- Eres una guerrera Ivy, no lo olvides, nadie te quitara eso, no importa tus errores, eres la persona mas fuerte que conozco, tu y tus hermanos lo son.- abrace a papa, sabia porque lo decía.

-Oigan, demasiados abrazos es hora de irnos.- nos interrumpió Pogue con su dulce sonrisa, me levante asintiendo y me despedí de papa.

-Creo que tienes algo en mente.- me dijo Clive cuando nos alejábamos y el tenia razón, Clive podía ver a través de mi fácilmente, como si pudiera leer mi mente.

La verdad es que si tenía un plan en mente y ese era ayudar a la manada de Embry, quería volver para detener a Alec e Irina, quería hacer lo correcto.

Claro primero tendría que preguntarle a Tish si dejaría a su beta irse sola en una misión, creo que iba a tener problemas con eso.

Era difícil estar en una manada, tenia que obedecer al Alpha.

Pero tenia que hacer esto, Pogue y Clive lo contaran a papa para evitar que vaya. Rory tal vez estaría de acuerdo conmigo y me ayudaría a prepararme. Aaron se enojaría un poco porque ahora el tendría que ser el beta y Tish…bueno habría que esperar para saber, pero iba a regresar, cuanto antes mejor.

**Aqui volvi con otro capi!!**

**Espero les haya gustado!! M entristece dcir como lo he hecho en casi todos los ultimos capitulos que el fic esta llegando a su fin, creo q 2 capitulos mas y luego viene el epilogo, donde voy a poder llorar TT, no creo poder alargarlo mas.**

**Pero dejando de lado las tristezas, pasamos a los agradecimientos:**

**belencullenss: jejeje, tus comentarios me matan, conexion celestial?? debe ser q cada vez q entras a la computadora mi cerebro me dice "ACTUALIZA" jejejeje, a mi tmb m ncanto los hermanos de June sonando todos mafiosos XD, ya se Paul y Angela Oo, pero es q m gusta esa pareja por sus diferencias! ¿Que dices? ¿Deberia hacer un fic de ellos cuando termine este? ahhh gracias, yo tmb te he tomado mucho cariño, a ti y a todos los que han dejado reviews!**

**Chechu: NOOOOOOOO ME RETRACTO, LO AMO, ME ENCANTO, PLS COMPRAMELO!!(en realidad me gusto, no como me gustaron los otros 3 ni si acerca, pero esta bien, me gusta...) xP**

**kary-uchiyama: No te preocupes, tus pleagrias seran respondidas (?) jejejeje, si se van a encontrar ivy y embry pero no se si se van a quedar juntos...Que mala soy!! XD Si, Angel estaba con Ben pero rompieron, en el cap. donde Bella vuelve a Forks, Charlie le cuenta sobre ella, Mike, Jessica, etc. Gracias por tu review!!**

**Yma Black: BUENO, a cual quieres: A Clive, el sensato e inteligente hombre lobo, hermano de Ivy. A Aaron, el frustrado y cariñoso licantropo o a Pogue, el dulce y a la vez timido cachorrito tamb hermano de Ivy? Tu eliges ) me da pena decirte que no se si puedo alargarlo, toda historia llega a su fin, asi como la serie crepusculo, asi como Harry Potter y asi como Amanecer a tu lado (ya queria comparar su historia con la de JK Rowling y Stephenie Meyer jejejeje ojala!!) pero creo que escribire otros fics, como saben he estado pensado en escribir el fic de Paul y Angela, pero no lo se aun...Gracias por tu review!!**

**¿Aceptara Tish que su beta quiere irse para ayudar a los vampiros a proteger a las imprimaciones? ¿Volvera Ivy a ver a Embry? ¿Se quedaran juntos? ¿Que pasa con Alec e Irina? Esto y mas en el proximo capi!! (propaganda de circo derechos reservados jejeje)**

**Los veo en el proximo!!**


	24. Decision

**Capitulo 24: Decisión**

**4 meses y medio…**

**Jacob Black POV**

-¿huelen eso?- pregunto Quil. No le prestamos mucha atención porque desde hacia semanas decía estar oliendo algo cuando en realidad no era nada mas que algún que otro animal, que de seguro recibiría la mala suerte de ser comido por nosotros.- ¡Oigan! ¿Me escuchan?- reclamo.

-No.- dijo Leah simplemente. Unas risas se escucharon en el fondo, mejor dicho algo parecido a una risa.-Dios, ya no aguanto mas esto, ¿Esta segura la chupasangre adivinadora que ellos estaban por alrededores?- Leah era las mas insoportable en esto del rastreo, odiaba comer animales vivos y claro nos lo decía todos los santos días desde los últimos 4 meses, el hecho de estar alejada de Chad no ayudaba a su adorable personalidad.

-Alice dijo que aun no de decidían y que de tanto en tanto el clan se movía por todos lados.- dijo Seth, Leah gruño fuertemente y se quedo callada.

-¿Cómo les va por ahí chicos?- la voz de Brady sorprendió a todos.

-¿Esta bien Chad?

-¿Las chicas?

-¿Le leen a Claire "Buenas Noches Luna" como les dije?

Brady se quedo callado y aulló fuertemente.

-No puedo con todos al mismo tiempo en mi cabeza.- refunfuño.

-Tiene razón.- la imponente voz de Sam hizo lugar.- Empecemos de a poco… ¿Esta bien Emily y el bebe?- pude escuchar como su voz se quebró al final de la pregunta. Lo próximo que todos vimos fue una imagen en blanco y negro difusa en la mente de Brady, de pronto algo en esa imagen se movió y fue ahí donde me di cuenta que era una ecografía del bebe de Sam.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo y una lágrima parecía descender por su enorme ojo para caer a su pelaje negro.

-¡Felicidades Sam!- dijo Brady.

-Mira esa cabeza, se nota que es hijo tuyo.- dijo Paul y logro que el lobo negro hiciera un ruido parecido a una risa.

-Es hermoso Sam.- hablo simplemente Embry.

-Es muy lindo.- dijo Leah.- ¿esta bien Chad?- salto a otro tema.

-La verdad es que no se, hace algunos días que no voy a verlos, he estado patrullando, Collin se ha quedado ahí.- una tristeza me invadió al no saber como estaba June.- ¿Quieren verlos?- Levante la cabeza rápidamente.- Estoy a unos pasos de la casa de los Cullen, podría mirar por una ventana.- la mayoría estábamos moviéndonos inquietos en nuestras posiciones para esperar la respuesta de Sam que apenas tomo un segundo pero para mi fue una eternidad.

-Claro, solo será unos minutos por supuesto.- aullé en señal de alegría junto con otros como Jared y Quil.

Vimos por la mente de Brady como se acercaba a la enorme mansión de los Cullen sonreí mentalmente al escuchar risas y reconocer una como la de June. Brady se acerco a una enorme ventana que estaba abierta y reposo su cabeza en el marco.

La imagen que vimos nos hizo caer de la risa. En medio de la sala de los Cullen estaba Collin, en su forma humana, sentado en una silla, tenia puesta una corona y un velo rosa en la cabeza. Claire y Alice estaban pintándole la cara, hasta ahora tenia las mejillas rosadas y los labios rojos, todo esto mas su cara enojada parecía agregarle mas humor al asunto.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser la reina?- dijo enojado Collin.

-Por 2 cosas.- comenzó Rosalie.- Una porque cuando sacamos los papeles para la obra la reina te toco a ti y 2 es por Claire, ella lo pidió y se lo concederemos.- Collin refunfuño y dejo que siguieran maquillándolo.

En el sillón pude ver a une Emily sonriente que se acariciaba el estomago ya un poco hinchado, a la par de esta estaba Esme con una bandeja llena de comida que puso encima de Emily.

Chad estaba a la par de Jasper y de Edward que no dejaban de reírse, Edward miro hacia la ventana y eso fue suficiente para que se riera de forma más fuerte, pero no dijo nada de la presencia de Brady.

Chad estaba mucho mejor, ya no tenia ninguno de los vendajes con los que lo vi la ultima vez.

-Hora de la función.- chillo Alice muy feliz, Rosalie fue a sentarse en el sillón después Claire se sentó en su regazo esperando por el show.

Collin ya no estaba a la vista y Alice tampoco, pero esta volvió en menos de un segundo con una vestimenta nueva.

Estaba usando un pequeño brasier negro del que caían finas telas que tapaban su estomago y unos pantalones también negros y de la misma tela fina que se agrandaban enormemente en las piernas, en sus pies tenia unos zapatos negros que en el final se doblaban en punta hacia arriba. ¡Claro! Estaban representando un cuento árabe, por eso Collin tenia ese enorme velo rosa.

Las risas se incrementaron a entenderlo todo, pero yo aun no veía a June…

La pequeña Alice aclaro su garganta y comenzó moviendo sus manos en forma extraña.

-Había una vez, hace muchas lunas atrás.- movía sus manos enredándolas y a la vez bailaba al compás de sus palabras.- una hermosa princesa que caminaba por el desierto de su reino.- se movió a un lado para dejar la entrada a Collin, pero esto no salio. Alice se aclaro la garganta y repitió.- ¡Una hermosa princesa que caminaba por el desierto de su reino!- unos momentos después Collin salio, pero parecía que alguien lo había empujado.- Gracias Emmet.- dijo Alice. Collin se veía mas hilarante con el maquillaje puesto y con una corona que sostenía el velo, el cual le caía por la espalda, llevaba los mismos pantalones que Alice solo que en color rosa y una tela rosada envuelta a su pecho.

-La princesa caminaba y danzaba por el paisaje deleitándose con el bello lugar en el que vivía.- Collin se movía en puntillas y daba vueltas tal cual bailarina, Brady empezó a temblar tratando de aguantarse la risa. En donde nosotros estábamos no era lo mismo, hasta Leah se tiro al piso cuando vio a Collin acariciando una planta de la casa de los Cullen para después volver a girar en su lugar.

Lo mismo sucedía para los Cullen, Esme miraba hacia abajo ocultando modestamente su risa, Rosalie escondía su cara en el pelo de Claire, la cual miraba ensimismada la obra.

Jasper y Edward se apoyaban en la pared aguantando las risas, Chad tenía un brazo en el hombro de Jasper y se ocultaba la cara con la mano.

-Un día, entre sus muchas caminatas, un hombre admiro a la princesa desde lejos.- la cabeza de Emmet se asomo por el marco de la puerta, pero solamente se veía su cabeza y su mano agarrada al marco mientras veía a Collin entrecerrando los ojos. La única parte visible de Emmet eran sus ojos, porque tenia tapada la cara desde la nariz hacia abajo, usaba un gran velo verde.

-Inmediatamente al mirarse a los ojos se enamoraron.- Collin se dio la vuelta y miro a Emmet, primero con desaprobación y después con disimulada alegría. Emmet salio de su escondite con ojos juguetones. El resto de su vestimenta era de color verde y cubría cada parte de su cuerpo con excepción de las manos.

-Que los dioses me maldigan.- dijo Emmet con voz fingida y fuerte.- Eres la…cosa más preciosa que he visto.- pude ver como sus ojos se achicaban al decir sus palabras, ocultando una sonrisa.

Hasta Alice soltó una risilla, pero después volvió a su papel de seria narradora.

-Oh.- dijo Collin tratando de simular una voz de mujer.- ¿Quién es este hombre misterioso del cual me he ¿enamorado?- dijo dudando, Chad no aguanto mas y se desmorono en el piso agarrándose la cara con la mano y reprimiendo la risa.

-Desde ese momento era obvio que el destino los había unido.- dijo Alice y Emmet se acerco a Collin y agarro su mano, Collin tenia cara de disgusto y trataba disimuladamente de sacarse de encima a Emmet.- Sin esperar mas, el hombre misterioso pidió su mano en matrimonio.- Emmet se arrodillo y beso la mano de Collin, el la retiro rápidamente con cara de asco.- La princesa acepto esa propuesta.- dijo Alice mirando seria a Collin, el cual devolvió su mano a Emmet.

-¿Te casaras conmigo?- dijo Emmet tratando de aguantarse la risa.

-Si, si…como sea.- dijo Collin con su voz normal, Alice lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.- Quiero decir.- dijo de nuevo aclarándose la garganta.- ¡Oh yeah!- fingiendo el entusiasmo.- Si, dulce hombre misterioso a quien conozco desde hace apenas 2 minutos, me casare contigo.- Emmet se levanto del suelo y lo alzo en volantas para alegría de todos.

-Al casarse, Ella se convirtió en reina y el en rey, pronto a su feliz hogar llego una bendición nueva.- Kim salio detrás de Emmet usando la misma ropa que Alice solo que en color azul y con un bulto en sus brazos.- Una niña, una princesa, una futura reina a la cual el amor le fue dado sin restricciones.- Jared saltaba de alegría al ver a Kim, la cual paso dulcemente el muñeco a Emmet quien se lo tiro a Collin quien volvió a tirárselo a Kim, la cual rodó sus ojos.

-El bebe fue muy amado por todos, en especial por su nana, obviamente.- dijo Alice.- Los años pasaron y ella creció hasta convertirse en una bella princesa.- se escucho un ruido en las escaleras y lo próximo que vi fue a Bella, usaba lo mismo que las demás chicas solo que en dorado, Edward sonreía de oreja a oreja al mirarla. Bajo las escaleras para unirse a Kim y abrazarse, Kim pretendía arreglarle su velo y su ropa.

-Lo que la princesa principalmente quería era encontrar el verdadera amor, así como el de sus padres.- Emmet atrajo a Collin y rodeo su cintura para abrazarlo mas fuerte, Collin gruño fuertemente y Emmet se alejo un poco.- Pero su padre no queria eso.- Emmet se acerco a Bella y levanto el dedo índice para moverlo de un lado a otro.- El quería que se casara con un hombre de dinero, que le igualara en riqueza, y no tardo mucho en encontrarlo.- Carlisle salio de la nada usando la vestimenta de varón pero en color negro. Rió estrepitosamente de forma maleva y abrazo a Bella mientras ella lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos.- Ella no estaba feliz con esto, por lo que por las tardes se disponía a caminar por el desierto en el cual su madre había encontrado a su padre hace ya tanto tiempo, esperando que los dioses fueran buenos y le dieran la misma fortuna. Pero ese día el anochecer se adelanto a ella y pronto se encontró perdida sin saber a donde ir.- Bella miraba a todos lados asustada.- La princesa era muy torpe y cayo golpeándose su pie.- Bella rodó sus ojos y luego cayo al piso actuando como si verdaderamente se hubiera lastimado su pie.- Pero a pesar de su desgracia vio la blancura de la esperanza.- una mano se poso en el pie de Bella, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que alguien mas había entrado a la obra. Era ella, era mi June, estaba usando la vestimenta de los hombres pero estaba vestida toda de blanco, lo que resaltaba enormemente sus ojos verdes, que era lo único que lograba ver de ella por sus ropas.- El extraño hombre curo su herida pierna y la arropo para protegerla del frío, la princesa sabia que al ver en sus ojos esmeralda ya no había vuelta atrás, nadie ni nada cambiaria lo que ella sentía por esta persona nueva en su vida. El próximo día, la princesa decidió que no iba dejar a su único amor irse de su lado.

-Llévame contigo.- le decía Bella a June.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto June con su melodiosa voz.

-A donde sea con tal de que sea a tu lado.- dijo Bella, June pensó por un momento y después asintió.

-Mientras estemos juntos, se que no hay nada ni nadie a quien no pueda enfrentar por ti.- dicho esto June se acerco a Bella con la intención de cargarla, lo cual le fue imposible y todos incluyendo ella y Bella se rieron de sus intento de alzarla. Finalmente Bella la corrió a un lado y la alzo a ella para después esconderse.

-Y de la princesa nunca mas se supo, algunos vieron como ella y el hombre galopaban hacia un horizonte infinito en donde su amor nunca acabaría y nadie nunca les haría daño, en donde el amor fuera permitido y no obligado sino libre y propio. El Fin.- Todos salieron del lugar donde se escondían y se pararon a la par de Alice para inclinarse a los fuertes aplausos que recibían de los demás. Brady aulló en señal de aplauso y cuando Collin lo miro su cara se puso blanca.

-¡OH NO!- dijo avergonzado y corrió a esconderse.

-Aun no tenemos nada de ellos.- repuso Edward después de dejar de reírse.- Alice no ha visto nada.

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto Sam.

-En el pasado, el don de Alice ha sabido fallar, en especial para los que conocen su don, como Alec que de seguro escucho todo de Aro y tal vez ha encontrado una forma de interceptar sus visiones.

-Muy bien, debemos seguir con las patrullas entonces, cuídenlas.

-Siempre lo hacemos.- respondió Edward.- Les mandare sus saludos.- Brady volvió a ingresarse en el bosque, alejándose de los demás, alejándose de June…

-Bueno, volvamos al trabajo.- nos ordeno Sam y así lo hicimos.

Revivía cada momento de la obra en mi cabeza, pero principalmente los ojos de June y las frases de Alice…

-¿Huelen eso?- dijo nuevamente Quil.

-Quil, puedes parar con.- me detuve en seco, el tenia razón, había un olor diferente…

-No es un vampiro.- dijo Seth.- Lo escucho esta a 2 Km. al este, esta alimentándose.

Todos fuimos corriendo al lugar señalado por Seth, llegamos en menos de un momento y rodeamos a aquello que habíamos olido.

Era un lobo, pero de nuestro tamaño casi, de un color crema piel y estaba comiendo un ciervo. Era una hembra y pronto noto nuestra presencia. Se dio la vuelta y se puso en posición de ataque al verse rodeada por otros. Gruñía fuertemente y protegía su comida.

-Es como nosotros.- murmuro Jared.

-Si, lo se, pero puede atacarnos.- dijo Sam.

-Una buena pelea la hará huir.- dijo Paul y comenzó a acercarse y gruñir para atacar a la hembra, ella parecía igual de lista para atacar.

Paul se tiro al ataque, ella apunto hacia el cuello y de pronto estaban dando vueltas en el piso.

-¡Vaya!- exclamo sorprendido Embry.

-Si.- dijo Quil.- Es muy fuerte para ser hembra.- Leah gruño en señal de desaprobación.

La hembra había agarrado a Paul por el cuello pero el se la sacudió rápidamente y la mordió en la pata, ella quedo tirada de costado en el suelo.

-Recuerda Paul, solo queremos asustarla.- le dijo Sam.

Paul se lanzo para un ultimo golpe, estaba a punto de llegar a ella cuando se interpuso otro lobo de nuestro mismo tamaño, era de color marrón claro combinado con negro, se alzo erguido y empujo a Paul fuertemente hasta hacerlo chocar contra un árbol.

Se puso en posición protectiva de la loba que estaba lamiendo su pata herida.

-¿Qué rayos esta sucediendo?- pregunte a Sam.

-No lo- corto rápidamente porque detrás de el gran lobo aparecieron por lo menos 4 lobos mas del mismo enorme tamaño.

Uno era gris pálido casi blanco, el otro era gris plateado pero blanco en el estomago, otro era negro y blanco veteado por su lomo y el ultimo, el ultimo era de un blanco puro, solo había visto a una persona con ese color tan único antes…

-Ivy.- dijo Embry al concentrar su mirada en la loba blanca.

**Ivy Shade POV**

-Gracias otra vez.- repetí a Tish.

-Si no dejas de decir gracias daré la vuelta y nos iremos a casa.- respondió riendo.

Habíamos partido de casa hace 2 meses después de planearlo todo. Tish acepto felizmente el hecho de que quisiera ayudar a la otra manada y hasta ofreció su ayuda completa la cual no negué.

Estaba muy feliz, no pasaba un día en el cual no se lo agradeciera.

Tardamos tanto tiempo en empezar por varias razones, una de ellas fue la falta de un plan que no tardamos en establecer, otra fue para dar una buena excusa por Rory y Aaron a sus padres, mentimos que íbamos de viaje por las vacaciones y les permitieron irse con nosotros. Y la razón más importante era porque yo no quise irme hasta que el narrador murió…

Fue hace 2 meses y unas semanas, nunca me he sentido tan triste, con excepción de mi traición a Embry…

Hicimos una ceremonia digna de un jefe de tribu, sus restos fueron incinerados y la gran mayoría fueron esparcidos hacia los icebergs y el mar de la costa.

Una pequeña parte quedo en una bolsita de cuero que mi padre se ato al cuello, dijo que así la esencia del Narrador trascendería generaciones y nunca verdaderamente habría muerto.

Después de algunas semanas de luto, decidimos que era un buen momento para partir.

-Tengo hambre.- se quejo Rory, yo creía que de todas era ella la que menos se quejaría de todo, pero resulto completamente diferente, ella fue la mas molesta de todos. "No puedo dormir en hojas", "No me gusta comer animales vivos", "No puedo usar ese arbusto como baño". Dios, ya estaba harta, y no era la única.

-Rory, porque no vuelves a casa y le mandas un saludo a mis padres.- le reprocho Pogue.- Estaremos mejor sin ti.- el lobo color piel refunfuño y gruño fuertemente.

-Soy una parte de la manada tanto como uds.- dijo enojada.

-Pues empieza a actuar como los demás de la manada.- le dijo Clive.

-El tiene razón Rory.- defendí a Clive.- Se que no es lo mas lujoso del mundo vivir como lobos.

-No des explicaciones.- la voz de Tish salto de la nada.- Todos tuvimos la oportunidad de decidir si queríamos venir o no, y según yo recuerdo Rory estuvo de acuerdo.- termino Tish.

-Mas bien salto al lado de Ivy cuando lo propuso.- respondió riendo Aaron.

-Cállate Aaron.- reprocho Rory enojada.

-Oye no te enojes porque tenga razón.- dijo Pogue. Rory suspiro fuertemente.

-Tienes razón, pero no puedo evitar quejarme, lo lamento.- termino con la voz cansada.

-Esta bien, no importa.- repuso calmada Tish.- Creo que escucho un venado a unos Km. de aquí, ¿Por qué no te deleitas con el Rory?- ella aulló felizmente.- Patrullaremos un poco la zona, vuelve cuando hayas terminado ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Si!- dijo feliz y corrió hacia el oeste.

-Bueno, sigamos.- nos movimos un poco mas hacia el sur, queríamos llegar a la Push, pero decidimos quedarnos también cerca de nuestro hogar por si sentíamos la presencia de algún vampiro, aun teníamos que proteger a nuestra gente.

Mientras patrullábamos esa zona, todos vimos en nuestra cabeza la imagen de un venado muerto, Rory ya lo había atrapado eso la pondría de buen humor por el momento. Pero después vimos como un conjunto de lobos la rodeaba, y eran de nuestro mismo tamaño.

-Son ellos.- dijo rápidamente. Rory se había dado la vuelta y les gruñía fuertemente.- Rory, no te harán daño.- trate de tranquilizarla. Pero no termine de decirlo y vi como un lobo se abalanzaba sobre ella y comenzaban a pelear.

-¿Estas segura de eso?- me reprochó Clive, todos estábamos corriendo hacia esa dirección, Aaron iba mucho mas delante de nosotros, el era el mas rápido.

Vi como ella se abalanzaba sobre el lobo pero el la tiraba a un lado y mordía su pierna.

-¡Oh no!- fue lo único que pude decir.

-No te preocupes, Aaron esta más cerca de lo que crees.- dijo muy segura Tish.

-Maldita sea, creo que me he doblado mi pata.- respondía con humor Rory cuando ya estábamos cerca.

-Un enorme lobo casi te mata sino fuera porque te salve y lo único que puedes decir es ¿"Creo que me he doblado la pata"?- reprocho enojado Aaron.

-Bueno, algo es algo.- dijo riendo Pogue.

Cuando llegamos vimos al lobo que había atacado a Rory levantándose después de haberse estrellado contra un árbol, a Aaron erguido enfrente de Rory protegiéndola y a esta lamiéndose la pata.

Nos pusimos a la par de Aaron formando una línea de defensa para proteger a Rory, quien parecía mejor y ya se estaba levantando. Fue ahí cuando lo vi, el lobo azul grisáceo, Embry.

-No te ilusiones Ivy, su manada acaba de atacar a un miembro de la nuestra, esto es guerra.- reclamo enojado Clive. Empecé a asustarme, no quería pelear contra ellos y mucho menos contra Embry.

-No habrá ninguna pelea, no mientras yo siga siendo la Alpha.- dijo con su voz imponente Tish.- No pienso arriesgar la vida de la manada, somos muy pocos para pelear contra ellos.- inmediatamente me alivie.

-A mi no me importaría pelear contra ese idiota solamente.- dijo enojado Pogue señalando con el hocico al lobo que habia dañado a Rory.

-Si, pero peleas con el y toda la manada se unirá.- les dije para detenerlos. Los lobos nos miraban confusos, Clive tenia razón, no podía escuchar sus voces en mis cabezas, no ahora que era parte de una manada.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto aun enfrente de Rory, Aaron.

-Veré si puedo comunicarme con el alpha.- respondió calmada Tish.

Se acerco un paso al frente de nosotros, así como lo hizo el enorme lobo negro. Tish hablaba fuertemente como para que el lobo lograra oírla, pero a pesar de que hablaba fuerte a mí y a los demás nos costaba entender que era lo que decía, era como si hablaran en otro idioma…

-Si, es en Alpha.- respondió serio Clive, algunos reímos.- Hablo en serio, es una conexión que solo tienen los Alphas de las manadas para discutir ciertas cosas, yo no entiendo prácticamente nada, pero Ivy.- giro su cabeza hacia mi.- Tu eres la beta debes entender mas que los demás.- y el tenia razón, decían algo de la manera mas protectiva de hacer esto, pero antes de que pudiera pensarlo, Tish volvió hacia nosotros.

-Bien, debemos volver a ser humanos.- todos la miramos confundidos.- Es para que podamos hablar entre todos.- corrimos hacia unos arbustos, así como los otros lobos lo habían hecho e inmediatamente volvimos a ser humanos, todos habíamos traído ropa para utilizar en cualquier momento que fuera necesario. Las chicas usábamos camisas largas que llegaban a nuestras rodillas y los hombres llevaban pantalones cortos.

Cuando salimos, los lobos ya estaban ahí, mejor dicho los humanos.

Tish se puso al frente llevando a mí a su lado.

-Saludos.- dijo el que reconocí como Sam, a su lado estaba Jake.

-Saludos.- dijo de forma neutra Tish.

-Primero quisiera disculparme por lo sucedido.- su mirada cambio a Rory que se estaba sobando un poco la mano derecha a pesar de que no tenia nada.

-Esta bien, no duele tanto.- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Si, claro.- respondió irónicamente Paul, el había sido el que la había atacado, ya me lo imaginaba. Aaron gruño fuertemente hacia el.- Y tu ¿Qué eres su novio?- pregunto enojado Paul.

-No, solo primo.- respondió de forma despectiva Aaron y empezó un concurso de gruñidos. Clive puso su mano en el hombro de Aaron.

-Tío, todo esta bien, ya paso y Rory esta bien.- logro calmarlo, gracias a Dios.

-Aun así, no deberían haber iniciado una pelea.- dijo Pogue.- Ella no era ninguna amenaza para uds.- Rory golpeo su hombro fuertemente.- Ouch, no lo quise decir de esa forma.

-Suficiente.- corto Tish.- Solo queríamos saber si deseaban un poco de ayuda, Ivy nos ha contado del asunto.- todas las miradas se posaron en mí por un momento y enrojecí un poco.

-Ivy.- escuche susurrar a Embry pero no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bueno de todos modos.- interrumpió Clive y se lo agradecí.- ¿Quieren nuestra ayuda?

-Su ayuda será mas que bienvenida.- respondió Jake.- Ahora pongamos cartas en el asunto.- durante las siguientes horas hablamos de lo que sucedía, sonreí felizmente cuando supe que Jake y June se habían casado, creo que me había dado cuenta al notar el anillo que colgaba en su pecho. Era ya de noche cuando todo lo que teníamos en mente se contó y pudimos ordenar como haríamos las patrullas ahora que éramos más.

-Muy bien, yo creo que tenemos que seguir yendo en pares.- dijo Sam y miro de reojo a Tish.

-Si, estoy completamente de acuerdo.- le respondió.

-De acuerdo entonces: Quil y Clive, Jake y Aaron, Leah y Pogue, Paul y Jared, Seth y Rory, tú y yo, y por ultimo Embry e Ivy.- tome un rato en asimilarlo porque lo dijo muy rápido pero cuando lo dije di un saltito.

-¡¿Qué?!- chille y vi como Sam y Tish sonreían de lado.-Pero…pero…pero.- Empecé a tartamudear.

-Pero nada.- me corto Tish.- Los Alphas lo hemos decidido de esa manera.- resignada suspire y después fuimos a cambiarnos a nuestras formas lobunas. Cuando nos separamos Embry y yo estábamos en completo silencio, así que me dedique a escuchar lo que los demás hacían.

Jake y Aaron parecían llevarse bien, a diferencia de Leah y Pogue que parecían decididos a estar lo mas apartado del otro. Seth y Rory cambiaban miradas, no me sorprendió, a Rory le encantaba flirtear con cualquier muchacho joven, aun en su forma lobuna.

Sam y Tish parecían discutir algo. Cuando volví mí mirado Embry estaba fijado en mí y estábamos hocico con hocico.

No sabia que decir, pensaba en un millón de cosas, en decir cuanto lo sentía principalmente y luego que lo amaba, más que a nada en el mundo.

-Yo también te amo.- su voz resonó en mi cabeza.

-¡¿Puedes escucharme?!- grite y la atención de todos estaba en nosotros.

-Si, no tuve tiempo de decir nada porque lo que pensabas corría por mi cabeza, pero entendí la última parte.- si fuera humana estaría completamente roja.

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunte y la voz de Clive estaba en mi mente.

-Nadie nunca ha estado con un miembro de la misma especie, pero tal vez eso permite que Uds. También puedan leerse la mente cuando están en su forma animal.- respondió sorprendido.- Algo mas que agregar a las rarezas de lo que somos.- termino.

-¿Quieres decir hombres lobos?- eso resonó en la cabeza de Embry, sonaba como Quil y al escucharlo yo, lo escucho Clive.

-No, no somos hombres lobos, ellos son mucho mas peligrosos, además ellos pueden convertirse en animales por una mordida y solo cuando hay luna llena.- recordé cuando el Narrador contó lo que verdaderamente éramos.- Nosotros somos mas como personas que pueden cambiar de forma, cuya forma cambia a lobos.- mientras Clive seguía su charla intelectual yo miraba a los ojos de Embry asimilando el hecho de que el acaba de decirme que me amaba.

-Siempre lo haré.- se acerco a mi y restregó su cabeza con la mía, yo correspondí e hice lo mismo. Pero una imagen paso por la cabeza de Embry y llego a todos los de mi manada.

Eran 2 lobos corriendo hacia una casa, al entrar en esta pude ver a algunas personas en el piso lastimadas.

-¡NO!- la voz de Jake casi rompe mis tímpanos.

De la nada empezamos a correr en esa dirección siendo llevados por la otra manada, aun podía ver imágenes en mi cabeza de lo que estaba sucediendo pero tenia el presentimiento de que no llegaríamos a tiempo.

**June Carter POV**

La obra fue lo mas gracioso que he hecho en mi vida, en especial al ver a Collin pintado y vestido de mujer. Eso verdaderamente me alegro el día. Lo necesitaba, todos lo necesitábamos, los últimos meses, la tensión había crecido, en especial cuando a veces Alice no lograba ver el rumbo que tomaban el clan de Alec, cada noche me era mas difícil dormir porque no sabia si despertaría el próximo día.

-¿estas bien?- me pregunto Rosalie, estaba guardando toda la ropa que Alice había preparado para la obra.

-Si, solo un poco cansada.- se acerco y me ayudo a poner toda la ropa en el enorme ropero de Alice. Después nos quedamos un momento en silencio mirándonos y ella me abrazo.

-No dejaremos que nadie te haga daño, ni a ti ni a las demás.- dijo mientras palmeaba mi espalda.- Si eso sucede el perro no nos dejaría existir.- sonreí un poco y la abrace.

-Se que no lo harán.- cuando me separe recordé que quería decirle algo, algo que pregunte a mama la noche anterior antes de ir a dormir.- ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste si conocía a alguien llamada Vera?- ella bajo la mirada y asintió.-Bueno, hable con mi madre y ella me dijo que era mi bisabuela.- levanto la cabeza y sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo.

-O sea que tú…eres…- comenzó.

-¿Su bisnieta?- pregunte sonriendo. En menos de un segundo ella me levanto y e abrazo hasta casi hacer crujir mis huesos.

-Rosalie…humana aquí.- le dije y ella me soltó, la mire y estaba segura de que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo en este momento.- ¿Qué sucede?- ella me sentó en un sillón y me contó toda la historia, casi llore cuando supe lo que le había sucedido.

-Ella era mi mejor amiga, siempre la amare, creí que mi vida pasada estaba perdida para siempre y que nunca verdaderamente volvería a ser Rosalie Hale, pero tu June.- me miro a los ojos.- Tu eres para mi un tipo de prueba que dice que yo existía, que yo vivía, que yo era humana.- la escuche sollozar y la abrace de inmediato.-Yo… era humana, era humana.- lo decía entre sollozos secos mientras palmeaba su espalda.

-¿Esta todo bien?- pregunto Kim que acaba de entrar con Claire en sus brazos. Rosalie se alejo de mí y la miro sonriente.

-Todo esta excelente, al fin lo esta.- luego dirigió su mirada a Claire.- ¿Quieres ir a jugar con Emmet?- la pequeña se lanzo a los brazos de Rosalie y ambas salieron riendo por la puerta.

-Deberán dejar de malcriarla o Quil se pondrá muy celoso.- nos reímos y ella se acerco a sentarse a mi par. Honestamente, Claire era la favorita de Rosalie y Emmet, no le negaban nada, lo que ella quería ellos se lo concedían. Numerosas fueron las veces en que encontré a Claire descansando en los enormes brazos de Emmet después de tener una pesadilla o las veces en que veía a Rosalie peinar su largo y enrulado cabello.

-¿June?- me dijo Kim, me di la vuelta para mirarla.- ¿Sabes que toda la manada vio nuestra pequeña obra?

-¿En serio?- pregunte riendo.

Continuamos hablando por largos ratos, después bajamos y Esme nos había preparado bocadillos, el resto de la tarde la pase con Edward y Bella, el me estaba enseñando a tocar otras melodías en el piano y ella trataba de tocar mi guitarra, lo cual aprendió en menos de un momento. Cuando anocheció toda la casa estaba en un calmado silencio. Pero Alice de pronto se paro con una expresión asustada en la cara. Después de un momento Edward estaba igual de alarmado.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Carlisle.

-Vienen hacia aquí.- sentí como empezaba a marearme y casi me caigo hacia atrás sino fuera porque Jasper me sostuvo y envió ondas de calma para reponerme.

-Gracias.- le susurre y el asintió serio después de mirar mis ojos llorosos.

-¿Cuándo estarán acá? Debemos avisarle a la manada.

-En 5 minutos o mas.- respondió ella, todos las miramos con ojos confundidos.- No pude verlos antes.- respondió. ¡Oh Dios! 5 minutos, tendríamos que llamar rápidamente a Collin o Brady, después de la obra Collin se había ido para patrullar a la par de Brady.

-¿Cómo que no pudiste verlo?- reprocho Rosalie.

-Rose cálmate.- le dijo Esme.

-No lo se, es que.- se quedo callada, no sabia la respuesta. Nadie la sabía. Pero como sabrían ellos evadir a Alice, la única que podía hacer eso era…

-Bella.- respondió Edward y me miro.- Tienes razón.- me dijo y de pronto todos los ojos estaban en mí.

-¿Qué?- dije.

-La única que puede evadir el poder de Alice es Bella.- los ojos cambiaron hacia ella.

-Pero yo no…no hice nada.- se defendió.

-Nada a conciencia, ¿recuerdas como antes hacías que yo no pudiera leer la mente de los demás? Lo hacías sin controlarlo.

-OH DIOS, esto es mi culpa.- comenzó Bella, pero Emily la corto.

-No Bella, esto hubiera sucedido tarde o temprano.

-Suficiente habla debemos hacer algo.- intervino Chad.

-Muy bien, debemos llevar a las imprimaciones lejos.- dijo Emmet.

-No podremos, son demasiadas y no iríamos muy lejos.- intervino Jasper.

-El pasadizo secreto.- murmuro Alice.

-¿El que?- no tuve tiempo de seguir preguntando porque sentí como unos brazos me levantaban, era Edward, me estaba conduciendo escaleras arriba. Puede ver de reojo que Bella llevaba a Chad, Emmet a Claire, Jasper a Kim pero todo era un borrón.

Llegamos al despacho de Carlisle, el me dejo en el suelo y abrió una puerta que nunca antes había visto, me di la vuelta y vi a los demás allí, Esme traía a Emily que preocupada se sobaba el estomago.

-Entren, rápido.- hice lo que el me pidió y pude ver que era un cuarto lleno de baratijas y muy oscuro.

Tan pronto como los demás entraron, la puerta se cerró dejándonos en la oscuridad, con una sola pequeña luz que no nos dejaba ver mucho.

-Tengo miedo.- murmuro la pequeña Claire.

-Toda esta bien Osito Claire.- Chad la calmaba, la tenia en sus brazos y vi como besaba su cabeza.

Nos quedamos un momento esperando que algo sucediera. Pronto escuchamos como algo se estrellaba contra la pared. Kim dio un pequeño grito y se tapo la boca con ambas manos.

-¿A dónde están tus poderes ahora pequeña idiota?- grito una voz que hizo congelar mi corazón. Era Alec. Escuchamos un conjunto de gritos de parte de los Cullen y del clan de Alec.

-Si eres un buen vampiro, nos dirás ¿A dónde están nuestras presas?- dijo una voz que parecía tener un acento.- Vamos Jasper, no quieres que tu amiguita muera ¿verdad?- escuche unos gritos provenientes de Alice y cerré los ojos mientras sentía lagrimas correr por mis mejillas.

-Jasper no digas nada.- le gritaba la pequeña Alice, escuche como algo crujía y un grito de Alice resonó, en conjunto con otros gritos, que fui reconociendo en el orden que sucedían, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Esme, y los demás que gritaron en conjunto.

-Maria, por favor, no hagas esto.- le suplicaba Jasper a la voz de la mujer. Ella reía estrepitosamente.

-Alec, esto va mas lejos de lo que piensas, Aro se enojara.- respondía una cansada voz de Carlisle.

-¿Sabes? No lo creo.- Carlisle volvió a gritar.

-Muy bien, Jasper demos un paseo, que se queden los demás aquí.- escuche los pasos de la voz de otra mujer, llevando a Jasper, acercándose.

-No soporto esto, voy a salir.- dijo Chad y entrego Claire a Emily.

-¿estas loco?- le dijo Kim, yo no podía hablar trataba de suprimir los gritos.

-Mira, tal vez se conformen con uno.- Chad abrió la puerta y estaba por salir cuando Kim se adelanto junto con el y cerro la puerta.

-Kim.- fue lo único que logre decir.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- la voz de Chad fuera del escondite resonaba.

-Se conformaran mas con 2 que con uno.- dijo ella decidida. Nunca me lo hubiera esperado de la tímida de Kim, dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por nosotros.

-Oh ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo la mujer. Ya los había encontrado.- Alec creo que quieres ver esto.- escuche rápidos pasos.- Deja a Tasia y a los demás ahí, no hay que bajar la guardia.- no sabia a que se refería, pero ahora estaba mas asustada. Los gritos eran menores pero aun se escuchaban quejidos.

-Ninguno de ellos es la que quiero.- deje de respirar y Emily palmeo mi espalda, vi a la pequeña Claire en sus brazos que ocultaba su cara en sus manos.- Pero no me importaría jugar con ellos un momento.- unos pasos mas y escuche a Kim dar un pequeño grito.

-No la toques.- dijo Chad, pero rápido oí como un cuerpo caía al piso y gritaba en dolor.

-Verdaderamente eres tonto, nunca aprendes a no meterte con tus mayores.- dijo Alec a través de los gritos de Chad.- Bien tráelo.- mas pasos.- ¿La quieres verdad?- dijo el y entendí, Kim estaba sangrando, la estaban usando de carnada para Jasper.

-¡Jasper No!- gritaba Edward desde abajo y luego escuche como se quejaba de dolor. Un aullido interrumpió al experimento de Alec. Eran Collin y Brady, al fin llegaron, pero solo eran ellos 2, no podrían contra todos, todos estaban arriesgando su vida para protegernos, para protegerme principalmente, Alec era el jefe y el me quería a mi…

-Oh un perrito se ha sumado.- dijo la mujer, escuche un gruñido, pero como antes, el lobo cayo al piso y empezó a quejarse. Eso fue suficiente, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, me di la vuelta y abrace a Emily.

-Dile a Jake que lo amo más que a nada en el mundo.- no le di tiempo de protestar porque salí rápidamente, cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí, la imagen era devastadora.

Chad estaba en el piso y su cara tenia partes negras, lo mismo sucedía con el lobo café claro, estaba tirado quejándose y abajo escuche como alguien se peleaba con otros. Kim estaba de rodillas en frente de Jasper, tenia cortada la palma y lloraba descontroladamente, Jasper no respiraba pero aun así sus ojos estaban oscuros. Alec se dio la vuelta y me miro sonriendo.

-Aquí esta ella.- dijo sonriendo, soltó a Kim que rápidamente fue al lado de Chad que al fin había dejado de moverse.

Alec quedo frente a mi, era de mi misma estatura, acerco su mano a mi mejilla y la saque de un manotazo.

-No estas haciendo esto fácil.- me dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que sea fácil?- le dije convencida, ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer. El me miro confundido.- Me iré contigo, no luchare, ni me resistiré, aunque se que eso no funcionaria, pero me iré contigo y me quedare, si es que me conviertes, me quedare a tu lado, seré tu pareja.- el sonrió dudoso.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Déjalos, a las imprimaciones, a los Cullen y a la manada, déjalos vivir, déjalos en paz.- casi estaba rogando.

-Estas pidiendo demasiado.- dijo el.

-Si me conviertes, podría dejarte cualquier día, huiría y no me encontrarías, si me matas, gritaría y te lo pondría de lo mas difícil, si haces este único favor que te pido.- suspire y mire hacia abajo.- Soy tuya.- cerré los ojos, pero podía imaginarme a Alec sonriendo al máximo.

-Hecho.- dijo rápido, levante la cabeza para mirarlo.

-OYE.- dijo enojada la mujer.- ¿Qué hay de mí?

-Irina.- dijo enojado mirándola.- Esto esta fuera de tus manos, desde el momento en que pusiste como aliada a esa perra, ahora o haces lo que te digo o mueres.- dijo sonriendo. Irina bajo la mirada y asintió.- Bien, vamos.- levanto su mano para que la tomara y no tuve opción, la tome.

-June.- me dijo Kim negando con la cabeza y yo moví mis labios diciendo "Lo siento" lagrimas descendían mientras Alec bajaba las escaleras tomándome de la mano. Había 4 personas más abajo, uno era un joven con ojos completamente rojos que peleaba duramente con uno de los lobos. Los otros 2 eran un hombre y una mujer, el tenia pobladas cejas de color oscuro, así como su cabello y pateaba a Edward que ya estaba en el piso con marcas negras en la blanca piel, ella sonreía sentada en un sillón con sus piernas recostadas en Emmet, el parecía querer levantarse pero no podía, como si hubiera una barrera o algo. La otra mujer que era un poco menuda y tenía rasgos mexicanos miraba con desprecio a Alice, cuya cara estaba casi completa de quemaduras y de vez en cuando la pateaba. Mire a Alec con ojos suplicando.

-Ya basta déjenlos.- dijo el y así lo hicieron, todos menos el neófito que parecía listo para lanzarse contra mi, pero Alec lo hizo retroceder al mirarlo y quemándolo un poco con su poder.

Los Cullen al verme con el se levantaron apenas y estaban listos para atacar pero la mujer levanto sus manos y sus cuerpos se detuvieron.

-Verdaderamente Tasia eres asombrosa.- le dijo a la mujer, ella sonrió y el otro hombre la agarro por la cintura.- Irina.- dijo en voz de orden.- Tira a ese tonto ahí.- con una increíble fuerza alzo a Jasper y lo tiro hacia los Cullen, el rápidamente agarro a Alice que apenas se sostenía, pero cuya cara ya parecía estar mejor, lo vi cuando se quito esa parte quemada como si fuera una vieja costra.- Y Maria.- la chica mexicana lo mire.- Arriba hay un perro que apenas puede pararse, tráelo con nosotros, no quiero que nadie me vea.- dijo mirando a Alice, ella entrecerró los ojos y gruño fuertemente, estaba por tirarse contra el pero la otra mujer no le permitió hacer nada. Mire a Bella que parecía estar lista para matarse, obviamente su poder no había funcionado.

"No importa, no es su culpa, esto tenia que suceder" pensé. "Dile a ella que no es su culpa Edward" pensé, el me miro y triste asintió.

-Iremos por ti June.- dijo Edward convencido. Alec rió.

-Solo inténtelo y esto no será nada comparado con lo que les haré.- mire a Edward y pensé "No te atrevas, no quiero verlos involucrados en esto, ni a ti ni a los demás, en especial a Jake, promételo"

-No.- dijo el simplemente.- Lo siento no puedo.- Alec creyó que decía que se rendiría por lo que sonrió al extremo.

-Bien, están aprendiendo. Hora de irse.- Alec me alzo en sus brazos, vi como Maria bajaba sosteniendo al lobo café, creo que era Brady.- Anastasia por favor.- indico a la otra mujer, ella miro a la puerta y esta voló dejando un enorme hueco en ella.- Gracias.- dijo el cortésmente, empezamos a correr y escuche un grito.

-El otro lobo agarro al nuevo.- dijo el hombre de pobladas cejas.

-¿Volvemos por el?- pregunto Irina.

-No, es solo un neófito y muy tonto, que se las arregle solo.- me miro a los ojos sonriendo y yo desvié la mirada.

Estos serian mis ultimas horas como humana, si es que volvía a encontrarme a Jake, el me odiaría, no lo culparía, pero esta es mi decisión, salvarlos a ellos, a mi familia, a mis mejores amigos, a mi alma gemela…

Una sola lagrima escapo antes de dormirme en los brazos del asesino, no tenia idea a donde nos llevaba a mí y al lobo café.

Solo esperaba que Alec no hubiera pensado frente a Edward a donde fuera que me llevaba.

**bueno, no me maten por dejarlo ahi y por decir que el sig. capitulo sera el ultimo antes del epilogo!! Creo q asi sera, solo quedan 2 capis, no quiero llorar!!**

**Ah y PERDON por tardar tanto, es que las clases se me pegaron a la espalda y mi tiempo se hace cada vez mas corto!!**

**Bueno hora de agradecer a las maravillosas personas que dejan reviews!!:**

**kary-uchiyama: Creo que cuando leas veras que tus pedidos sehicieron realidad y por cierto me baje "The Call" y me encanta absolutamente, pienso usarla en el proximo capitulo creo, ah y un adelanto, creo que el capi que sigue sera muy largo, capaz uno de los mas largos, pero no les prometo nada!! Gracias por tu review!!**

**belencullenss: M llego tu msn gracias!! entiendo tu depresion de no tener computador, he pasado pòr esa horrible experiencia mas de una vez, mi mas sentido pesame XD, besos y gracias por el review!!**

**Yma Black: Claro que te doy a Clive, el ahora esta solito y es tan inteligente y guapo y bueno y...hombre lobo (salen chispas de la baba que cayo en el CPU XD)**

**MelisaCullen: Ay, gracias (se sonroja) M dio mucha verguenza escribir esa parte y no se si lo hice bien, pero muchas gracias!! Bsos y abrazos )**

**Arte Pop: ¿Quieres un lobito bb? Creo que te voy a sorprender muajajajaja ). Yo tmb, estoy muy feliz de que Jake no vaya a estar solo, pero aun asi no m gusto tanto Breaking Dawn, es el que menos me gusto de la serie. Pero aun asi viva por Jake!! No va a estar trsite por la mala de Bella!! bsos.**

**plinky anly 772: ¿Te he dicho que me encanta tu nick? Es fabuloso!!, a mi tmb m hicieron llorar los votos TT. ¿Que pasara con Paul preguntas? Eso es para que yo sepa, lo escriba y tu lo leas!! XD bsos y abrazos, gracia spor tu review!!**

**¿Alec lograra su cometido con June? ¿Que haran los Cullen? ¿Que hara Jacob? ¿Estan en peligro las imprimaciones con un neofito alrededor? (Propaganda de circo derechoa reservados XD)**


	25. Arrepentimiento

**Capitulo 25: Arrepentimiento**

**Bella Swan POV.**

-¿Bella? ¿Estas bien?- Edward me sacudía un poco de mi hombro para que reaccionara, pero no podía, estaba perdida. Todo era mi culpa, mía y solamente mía, Jake me odiaría, no podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos, y June…Ella se había convertido en mi familia y yo acababa de sentenciarla a morir.

Primero hice que el poder de Alice fuera obtuso y después falle cuando Alec uso su poder, y también el de la otra mujer.

Empecé a sollozar fuertemente, odiaba no tener lágrimas, era tan difícil no sentirme culpable por todo. Alce mi mano y me saque una costra que cubría mi cara, obsequio de Alec…

-Bella.- me agarro Edward en sus brazos.- Ella me dijo que te dijera que no es tu culpa, nada lo es y tiene razón, el iba a atraparla de una manera u otra.- sonaba bastante triste, sabia que había peleado lo mejor posible, pero con 2 vampiros con semejantes dones, era casi imposible ganar. Un sonido de clic detuvo mis pensamientos.

-¡MALDICION!- gritaba Collin.- Mas despacio Carlisle.- Carlisle le estaba arreglando la pierna, cuyo hueso había sobrepasado la superficie de la piel y podía verlo en su blanco apogeo.

-Lo siento Collin.- se disculpo.- Alice, ayuda.- ella corrió a su lado, tenia una mirada afligida por no poder hacer nada, y también estaba enojada por el hecho de que Alec se llevo a Brady para que ella no pudiera verlos.- Esto te va a doler, Alice sujétalo.- sus pequeños brazos se engancharon a los enormes hombros de Collin, después vimos como Carlisle hacia presión en la pierna y escuchamos como el hueso volvía a su lugar, también vimos como se ocultaba bajo la piel cobriza. Alice lo sostenía fuertemente mientras este se movía retorciéndose.

-Listo.- dijo Carlisle.- En unas horas estarás como nuevo.

-Gracias Doc.- le agradeció Collin.- Ese vampirito si que es duro.- miro hacia una esquina donde Jasper controlaba al neófito, le habían atado algo a las manos y pies, pero se podía soltar en cualquier momento.

-Solo durante el primer año, después son muy indefensos.- le explico Jasper.

-Un poco de ayuda acá arriba.- gire mi cabeza para ver a Kim trayendo a Chad. Edward corrió a su lado y alzo a Chad para llevarlo a Carlisle, no estaba tan mal, definitivamente mejor considerando la última vez. Kim estaba ojerosa y tenía un pañuelo alrededor de su mano.

-Déjame ver.- le dije y me acerque.- No es tan profunda, suerte que no fue una mordida.

-Si lo se, soy muy afortunada.- sonrió débilmente y parecía querer llorar.

-¿Emily y Claire?- pregunte.

-Están arriba, Emily fue inmediatamente al baño, le dije a Claire que esperara, esta muy asustada.- en menos de un segundo vi como Emmet, Rosalie y Esme subían al otro piso.

El neófito empezó a retorcerse atraído por el débil olor de la sangre de Kim. Me puse delante para protegerla como escudo. Jasper se paro a su lado y note que le enviaba ondas de calma y a la vez lo amenazaba con los ojos.

-¡Malditos estupidos vampiros!- murmuro, Edward se acerco a el y lo miro a sus rojos ojos.

-Nicholas ¿verdad?- el neófito lo miro con los ojos abiertos al máximo.- ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde puede haber ido Alec?- Nicholas solo le gruño fuertemente.- Te llamare Nick si eso es lo que prefieres, pero me gustaría que pensaras muy bien, porque tu vida depende de esto.- utilizo un tono mas amenazador y a la vez atemorizante.

Los ojos de Nicholas se abrieron al máximo mientras Edward continuaba mirándolo, podía ver el enojo de Edward cuando se acercaba mas al rostro de Nicholas. Y pude sentir la decepción cuando el lo empujo a un lado frustrado.

Todos en el cuarto lo miramos esperando una respuesta aunque ya la conocíamos.

-No sabe nada, para Alec el solo era un instrumento desechable, no tenia porque compartir mas información con el.- lo miro enojado y volvió a mi lado.

La sala se quedo en un silencio sepulcral, apenas eran audibles las respiraciones de los demás, pero si se podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Nicholas y se podía ver como no quitaba la vista de Kim y Chad, quien ya se había despertado y estaba mucho mejor, apenas unos moretones eran visibles del lado derecho de su rostro.

-Bella no.- comenzó Jasper, podía sentir mi ira, pero no termino su frase porque corrí al lado de Nicholas y comencé a patearlo, sonidos de quebraduras se hicieron audibles junto con el de los gritos del neófito. Unos brazos se posaron en mis hombros obligándome a detenerme. Me di la vuelta esperando encarar con Edward pero era Carlisle.

-Créeme que el se merece la muerte mas que nadie.- me explicaba.- Pero Edward aun tiene que buscar en su mente, además creo que el derecho de matarlo le pertenece mas a Jacob que a nadie.- sonrió débilmente y yo hice lo mismo.

-Tienes razón.- dijo suspirando.- Iré arriba a revisar a los demás.- los demás asintieron, antes de subir, pude ver como Edward y Jasper se posicionaban alrededor de Nicholas.

Carlisle y Alice ayudaban con otras heridas a Collin, este protestaba porque Carlisle le dije que por el momento no entrara en fase que esperara una o dos horas.

Cuando llegue al final de la escalera, corrí hacia el despacho de Carlisle, ahí vi a Rosalie alzando a Claire y meciéndola en sus brazos. Emmett estaba a su par y parecía estar susurrándole algo a Claire, lo que fuera la hizo reír un poco y acurrucarse mas en los brazos de Rose.

-¿Esta todo bien?- pregunte, 3 pares de ojos me miraron, Rosalie asintió sonriendo y volvió a mecer a Claire, la pequeña me miro una vez sonrió y volvió su cara hacia el cuello de Rosalie. Emmet beso a ambas en la cabeza y camino hacia mí.

-Bella ¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto con preocupación.

-He estado mejor.- le respondí y encogí los hombros. El sonrió de costado y me abrazo.

-¿Necesitan ayuda ahí abajo?- pregunto.

-Si, Edward y Jasper están con el neófito, creo que no les importaría un poco de ayuda.- sonrió nuevamente y corrió bajando las escaleras. Me acerque a Rosalie y Claire.

-¿Cómo esta?- ella se dio la vuelta para sonreírme aun con Claire en sus brazos.

-Un poco asustada, pero ya esta mejor, pregunta por Quil y por…ya sabes.- asentí una sola vez, volví a sentirme mal, como un vació en el pecho, estaba enojada y triste y no se que mas. De alguna forma no se cual traería a June de vuelta, aunque muriera intentándolo, se lo debía a June y a Jacob…

-¿A dónde esta June?- pregunto la pequeña Claire, Rosalie me miro sin saber que decir.

-Ella, ya volverá cariño.- le respondí sonriendo.

-¿Y Quil?- pregunto otra vez. Estaba por responder cuando la casa prácticamente comenzó a temblar.

-¿Terremoto?- pregunto Rosalie, pero al segundo arrugo su nariz.

-Lobos.- respondimos al mismo tiempo.

Salimos de la habitación para encontrarnos con Esme y Emily, ella la llevaba por su hombro, Emily tenía la cara un poco pálida pero parecía bien dentro de todo lo sucedido.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras, vi a Nicholas atado al máximo con un centenar de cuerdas para asegurar que no pudiera escapar, pero aun así el era sumamente fuerte y me preocupaba que pudiera soltarse, baje primero que todas y me puse como un escudo delante de las chicas. Rosalie cubría los ojos de Claire así no viera nada y Esme llevaba protectivamente a Emily con un brazo.

Fue ahí cuando note que no había nadie en la sala, en cambio escuche un centenar de voces de afuera.

Salimos y vi a los Cullen a un lado y del otro estaba la manada entera junto con Collin, sin contar a Brady obviamente y otras personas que nunca antes había visto, era por lo menos 6 mas, las chicas usaban una larga camisa y los chicos los usuales pantalones cortos.

Recorrí sus caras hasta que termine con la de Jake, parecía sumamente enojado y tuve que quitar la vista para no enfrentarme con el…

**Jacob Black POV**

-Ya estamos cerca.- murmuraba Sam una y otra vez para tratar de calmar a la manada con la esperanza de que estaríamos al lado de los demás en menos de un momento.

El camino era largo, lo único que podía pensar era "Llegaremos a tiempo, se que lo haremos".

Embry iba al lado de Ivy, prácticamente pegado a ella, listo para pelear con aquel que quisiera dañarla, y eso solo sumo mis deseos de volver a ver a June, sus ojos, sus labios, su cara.

La manada de Tish era igual de rápida que la de nosotros, Aaron era el mas rápido, el junto con Leah iban a la cabeza.

-Ahí esta.- dijo Jared. La mansión de los Cullen no estaba muy lejos, habíamos excedido nuestra velocidad y logramos llegar en poco tiempo.

Trate de apurarme a los demás, pero parecía que las 2 manadas intentaban hacer lo mismo, en especial Sam, Jared y Quil, como resultado terminamos golpeándonos los unos a los otros y estampamos un lado de la casa, podía sentir como la casa se había movido un poco.

-Esperen.- escuche la voz de Tish a través de la mente de Embry.- Separémonos y regresemos a nuestra forma humana.- Sam accedió a eso y todos corrimos a unos matorrales.

No tardamos nada, cuando volvíamos, la manada de Tish ya estaba ahí, Embry corrió hacia Ivy y la envolvió en un abrazo que ella correspondió.

La puerta se abrió y vi a los Carlisle primero que a nadie, después estaban Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Alice, todos parecían haber pasado por un infierno, parecían tener restos de costras en la cara.

Sentí una sensación rara en mi estomago, después de ellos vi a Collin, cojeaba un poco y se recostó con la pared descansando y mirando a la manada de Tish.

Sam estaba por hablar cuando mas personas salieron de la casa.

Primero fueron Kim y Chad. Ella parecía un poco asustada y el tenia una extraña cicatriz de quemadura en la mejilla, pero no era tan visible como las anteriores.

En menos de un segundo se encontraban en los brazos de Jared y Leah, ella no dejaba de llorar y besarlo por toda la cara, Jared le preguntaba cada 2 segundos a Kim si estaba bien.

Mire a Edward buscando una respuesta, estaba por empezar a hablar cuando mas gente salía de la casa.

Primero fue Bella, no me miro a los ojos, fue directamente al lado de Edward le susurro algo que no entendí, después fue Esme cargando a una muy pálida Emily, Sam corrió a quitársela la puso en el piso, como siempre beso sus cicatrices después sus labios.

Bajo la mirada y vio su hinchado estomago, se arrodillo y le beso el centro de este para después recostar su cabeza.

-¡Quil!- escuchamos y me di la vuelta, Rosalie llevaba en sus brazos a Claire que estiraba sus manos hacia Quil, este no dudo un segundo y la alzo en volantas.

-¡Osito Claire!- le decía mientras la abrazaba.

Continué mirando a la puerta esperando que ella saliera, esperando encontrarme con esos ojos verdes.

Nada, nadie más salio. Mire a Bella pero ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada, después a Edward. Nos miramos por un rato y luego el negó bajando la cabeza.

Deje de respirar y caí de rodillas. Ella no estaba. La habían llevado. Tire mi cabeza en el suelo y la sostuve con mis manos, mis ojos empezaron a arder e imágenes de ella llenaron mi cabeza. No veía a los demás, cerré mis ojos y comencé a recordar nuestros momentos juntos.

_-¡Exacto! me alegra que lo veas de esa manera Luke, ahora vámonos que ya se me congelo el trasero y de seguro mí mama debe estar preguntándose por nosotros.-_ La primera vez que la vi discutiendo con Luke.

_-¿No te sientes extraño?…, se que suena muy tonto, pero me siento extraña desde que te conocí, no se que sentir_…- la primera vez que hablamos juntos.

_-Solo tú y yo-…_

_-Te amo…- _cuando lo dijo por primera vez. Y el día después:

_-¿No sabes que estamos en el siglo XX y que una chica también puede tener dinero?_

La primera vez que la bese después de que su padre muriera, la primera vez que estuvimos juntos en alma y cuerpo. Cuando la traje a La Push. Peleando y riendo en la playa, tratando de escapar de nuestros padres y sus deseos de tener nietos.

_-Jacob, desde el día en que te conocí supe que ibas a ser una importante parte de mi vida, sin importar que no supiera quien eras, sabía que eras algo más…- _sus votos en nuestra boda.

Levante mi cabeza y la eche hacia atrás gritando, pero estoy seguro que sonó mas como un aullido que como un grito de agonía.

Sentí que mi cabeza iba a explotar, no volvería a verla, no escucharía su voz, no envejecería con ella.

Una helada mano se poso en mi frente y abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con la cara de Bella, parecía pura agonía.

Se arrodillo y bajo la cabeza.

-Hazlo Jake.- dijo aun con la cabeza gacha.- No la protegí, te falle, todos te fallamos, pero por favor desquítate conmigo, no pude usar mi poder, solo provoque mas problemas así que adelante, mátame.- la mire con los ojos abiertos al máximo y mire a mi alrededor.

Sam tenia a Emily detrás de el y sostenía su mano fuertemente, Jared abrazaba a Kim que había vuelto a llorar. No vi a Quil, seguramente se alejo con Claire en sus brazos para que no se asustara después de mi grito. Ivy miraba el piso y lagrimas caían, Embry tenia una mano en su espalda. Clive, Aaron y Tish miraban hacia otro lado, temerosos del acto que yo podía llegar a cometer. Rory estaba al lado de Ivy también frotando su espalda y con la mirada perdida.

Los Cullen, la mayoría tenia una mirada aterrada, Alice estaba reconfortando a Jasper quien podía sentir todo lo que yo sentía.

Emmett estaba cerca de nosotros preparado por si había alguna pelea, Rosalie parecía estar sollozando ocultando la cara. Esme sostenía la mano de Carlisle y parecía aterrorizada.

Edward me miraba con ojos suplicantes y luego mirando a Bella que seguía arrodillada en frente de mí.

Me pare y la mire, después agarre su cabeza entre mis manos.

Estaba enojado, estaba furioso y a la vez devastado, ella ya no iba a volver.

_-No, Jacob, sabes que no puedes hacerlo.-_ su voz en mi cabeza me helo por un momento. Un silencio invadió la escena.

June tenia razón, no podía no era quien yo era. Baje mi cabeza hasta la suya, el olor a vampiro quemaba mi nariz así que deje de respirar y bese la cabeza de Bella. Luego la solté y camine para alejarme un poco de los demás, no mucho pero lo suficiente y mire al horizonte.

-¿Jacob?- la voz de Edward me sobresalto, me di la vuelta.- No vamos a rendirnos, iremos por ella de una manera u otra, ella aun esta viva.- el tenia razón, ella estaba viva, lo sabia.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- pregunte, no iba a rendirme tan fácil. Me había hecho una promesa de nunca dejarla caer, de siempre estar ahí por ella y no había forma de que no la cumpliera.

**Ivy Shade POV**

Los brazos de Embry se enroscaron en mi cintura, puse mi mano sobre ellos aun mirando hacia el suelo. June no estaba, los vampiros se la habían llevado. Vi como uno de los vampiros del clan Cullen iba hacia Jake para decirle algo que no pude entender.

-Todo estará bien.- me susurro Embry al oído y me abrace más fuerte a sus brazos.

En menos de un momento Jacob estaba al frente de vuelta abrazando a Bella y diciéndole que no se preocupara.

Volvió su cuerpo, encarándolo hacia los demás.

-¿Quiénes son ellos Jake?- pregunto un chico parecido a mis hermanos, estaba recostado contra la pared de la casa y parecía un poco herido, pero podía ver como sus heridas comenzaban a sanar.

-Ellos son la manada a la que pertenece Ivy.- respondió Sam, varios ojos se posaron en mi.

-Ellos nos ayudaran.- dijo esta vez Jake, de pronto todos se dieron la vuelta a el.

-¿Ayudar en que? ¿Tienes un plan?- dijo la curiosa voz de Paul.

Jacob abrió su boca para hablar pero fue cortado por un sonido de ruptura. Un enorme hueco de la casa se abrió y de ahí salio un vampiro. Pero era diferente a los demás, sus ojos eran rojos al máximo y hambre se veía en ellos.

Era muy rápido en menos de un segundo corría alrededor nuestro.

Sam y Paul entraron en fase al instante. El hombre rubio corrió hacia su lado junto con el chico de pelo cobrizo.

Un chico enorme junto con una despampanante rubia corrían hacia Kim y Emily.

El vampiro había puesto sus ojos en esta y estaba listo para atacarla, estaba a solo unos centímetros de hacerlo cuando un lobo negro se lo tiro a un lado y empezaron a revolcarse en el suelo.

El vampiro casi le arranca la cabeza y escuche gran cantidad de huesos romperse. Los demás estaban alrededor tratando de encontrar una buena posición por la cual atacar sin lastimar más al lobo. De la nada pude ver a Clive y Pogue saltar de un lado del vampiro y empujarlo fuera del lobo, pero el vampiro era rápido y estaba dispuesto a lastimarlos. Estaba por entrar en fase y ayudar a mis hermanos pero Embry me detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?- chille tratando de liberarme.

-Mira.- me dijo y vi como un lobo rojizo se tiraba contra el vampiro de costado. Fue tan rápido que si quitaba la vista por un segundo me habría perdido todo. Jake lanzo al vampiro contra un árbol que quedo tambaleando, luego lo golpeo de costado haciendo que cayera a sus pies y el corrió hacia su garganta, la cual destrozo, empezó a desmembrar varias partes del cuerpo del vampiro pero siempre en un mismo lugar.

Cuando termino, una pequeña chica vampiro de facciones de duende se acerco y tiro toda una caja de cerillas prendidas al monto de partes que solían ser el vampiro. Un humo dulce invadió el ambiente junto con un humo de color púrpura.

-¡Sam!- chillo Emily, el vampiro grandote tomo al lobo en sus brazos rápidamente. Sam estaba realmente muy mal, casi todo su negra piel parecía pegajosa por la sangre que se derramaba.

-Llévalo a mi despacho Emmett.- dijo el vampiro rubio que parecía ser el jefe.

De repente la gran mayoría de las personas que estaban afuera se adentraron en la casa, yo estaba decidida a quedarme afuera junto con mis hermanos y los demás pero Embry agarro mi muñeca y decidió llevarme con el.

La casa era enorme, sino fuera porque Sam estaba gravemente herido me hubiera detenido a admirarla más de cerca.

El chico grande llamado Emmett había llevado a Sam a uno de las habitaciones mas grandes que he visto, dentro de la habitación estaba la mitad de su manada y solamente yo de la mía.

Sam volvía a su forma humana y estaba cubierto en una sabana para evitar que todas vieran su expuesto cuerpo.

-Carlisle por favor.- sollozaba Emily.- Ayúdalo, no lo dejes morir por favor.- Paul la abrazo para calmarla y por primera vez pude ver como sus ojos no estaban llenos de enojo sino de preocupación.

Jacob estaba a la par de Sam mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Haré lo que pueda Emily.- dijo el rubio Carlisle.- Alice, Edward y Jacob quédense, necesito que los demás se vayan.- salimos del cuarto apresuradamente.

Embry y yo fuimos afuera con el resto de mi manada.

-¿Esta todo bien?- me pregunto Tish cuando salimos. Mire a Embry dudosa.

-No lo sabemos.- respondí.

Aaron estaba hablando con Collin que estaba otra vez recostado contra la pared. Tenía una mirada preocupada.

Rory, Pogue y Clive estaban mirando a la casa y a la vez a la nada, estaban indecisos sobre que hacer y los entendí.

-Todo estará bien, lo se.- murmuraba Embry, me di la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.- No puede morir, es Sam, no puede morir.- enrosque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje hacia mi.

-No le pasara nada Embry, no te preocupes.- el correspondió mi abrazo y llevo sus manos hacia mi cintura. Me aleje para mirarle a la cara y el acerco su cara a la mía.

Sus labios rozaron los míos apenas como si estuvieran pidiendo permiso, cuando comenzó a alejarse yo me acerque a su rostro y comencé a besarlo. Sus manos se alejaron de mi cintura para terminar en mis brazos y acariciarlos. Lleve mis manos a su cara para atraerlo lo más posible hacia mí. Abrí mi boca al igual que el e inhale su aliento, el hizo lo mismo. Nos besamos tierna y ferozmente, necesitando el uno del otro y tratando de alargarlo lo más posible, nuestras lenguas jugueteaban entre ellas mientras que mis manos acariciaban su cabello y las suyas volvían a posicionarse en mi cintura. Finalmente nos separamos para poder respirar, nuestras frentes se tocaron y las dejamos en la del otro para descansar. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi respiración era agitada, fue muy diferente del último beso, no tan inesperado y más sentimental.

-Dios, no quiero ver a mi hermana chupando caras con alguien por favor Ivy.- reprocho Pogue, pude ver de un costado como Rory lo golpeaba fuertemente en la cabeza. Clive solo negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez.

Un sonido nos saco de nuestro ensimismamiento, Jacob salía de la casa, agarre fuertemente la mano de Embry, estaría a su lado en el peor de los casos. Jacob nos miro y sonrió de lado asintiendo.

Embry suspiro de forma relajada y me abrazo fuertemente atrayéndome a el.

-¿Esta bien entonces?- pregunto queriendo asegurarse.

-Si, quiere vernos, y a Tish e Ivy.- nos miramos entre nosotras y asentimos.

Nos encaminamos nuevamente a la casa, esta vez seguidas de Collin a quien Jake también había llamado.

Cuando entramos en el despacho, vimos a Emily a la par de Sam llorando todavía. Ella tenia su manos posicionada en el estomago.

-Em, estoy bien, ya lo sabes, no llores mas.- acerco su mano y la beso. Cuando entramos pude ver a Sam. Tenía una escayola en una de sus piernas, otra en el brazo y por ultimo un cuello ortopédico.

-Cielos, te ves verdaderamente mal.- le dijo Tish, me di la vuelta para mirarla enojada pero me detuve cuando escuche reír a Sam y a un conjunto de otras personas. Ahí también estaban Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth, Jacob y Collin, de los vampiros solo estaban la pequeña chica duende Alice y el chico de pelo cobrizo Edward junto con Carlisle, el jefe.

-Si, eso lo se.- miro a Jacob dubitativo. Luego a nosotras.- ¿Aun contamos con su ayuda?- ambas asentimos.

-Pero- empezó Tish.- Creí que ya habíamos perdido.- Jacob golpeo fuertemente la pared.

-NO.- dijo enojado.- Ella esta viva lo se, iremos por ella.

-Y por Brady.- agrego Collin. Todos lo miramos insólito, sabia que alguien estaba faltando. Nos explico que se lo habían llevado, trato de entrar en fase para saber si el podía decirles a donde estaba pero parecía que Brady estaba inconciente y no pudo ver nada.

-Muy bien.- respondió Tish.- Siempre cuentan con nuestra ayuda, sin importar que.- asentí rápidamente.

-Bien, la necesitaremos.- dijo Sam.- mejor dicho la necesitaran, no podré ir con Uds.- su manada lo vio con ojos incrédulos.- No esta vez, no puedo entrar en fase según Carlisle, no podré hacerlo hasta dentro de unos meses.- bajo la mirada.-Por eso Jacob, tu eres el Alpha ahora.- todos tenían sus ojos abiertos al máximo, en especial Jake.

-Sam…no…no puedo.- murmuro. Leah gruño enojada.

-Eres tan inmaduro, verdaderamente tienes tanto miedo que estas dispuesta a dejar que June muera con tal de que no tengas que asumir tu responsabilidad.- antes de que me diera cuenta Jake tenia a Leah contra la pared agarrándola por el cuello con su mano.

-Jake, suéltala.- dijo Embry poniendo su mano contra el hombro de Jacob, el rápidamente se lo saco de encima.

-Nunca te atrevas a decir que dejaría a June morir.- le dijo enojado respirando entrecortadamente y su cuerpo temblando a penas.

-Entonces demuestra que estoy equivocada.- le espeto ella, Jacob dejo de temblar y la soltó. Se quedo un momento en silencio y luego fue hacia Sam.

-Lo acepto.- dijo estirando su mano para encontrarse con la de Sam.- El nieto de Ephraim Black tomo su lugar como verdadero Alpha de la manada.

- Y el nieto de Levi Uley ocupa su verdadero lugar como beta de la manada a la que pertenece.- estrecharon las manos y se quedaron mirándose por un rato, después Jacob se dio la vuelta.

-Sam, Collin, Seth y Quil Se quedaran para proteger a los demás.- comenzó, a pesar de que era la misma voz de antes una autoridad la inundaba recordándome a Tish y a Sam.

-¿Puede quedarse mi hermano pequeño también?- pregunte a Tish.- Es muy joven, no esta listo para esto.- ella asintió rápidamente.

- Si, pero los demás debemos de ir.- me dijo con voz autoritaria, Embry me abrazo fuerte.

-¿No podría quedarse ella también? No me parece muy seguro.- rodé mis ojos y negué con la cabeza.

-No, lo siento pero en este caso necesito a mi beta.- le respondió con voz comandante.

-Nosotros iremos también.- dijo Edward.

-Si, excepto Esme, ella se quedara con los demás.- dijo Carlisle con voz preocupada.

-Muy bien.- dijo Jake asintiendo, luego camino hacia afuera.- Tenemos que empezar ahora.- asentimos todos y salimos, pude ver como Edward avisaba al resto de sus hermanos.

Unos minutos mas tarde todos estábamos afuera con Jake liderando, pero se había quedado quieto, parecía estar buscando algo.

-No entiendo como es que la buscaremos sino sabemos a donde puede haber ido.- murmuro Paul, luego Jake se dio la vuelta y nos miro.

-¿Pueden olerlo?-nos pregunto y lo miramos confuso.- Lo huelo como si ella estuviera a mi lado, es como un olor a manzanas, es ella.- todos nos detuvimos y empezamos a oler el aire. Si, olía a manzanas, pero no era tan fuerte como el decía, tal vez era fácil para el olerlo ya que ella era su imprimación.

-Si, tienes razón, pero no lo huelo tan claro.- dijo una chica de cabello marrón, era Bella.

-Es tan fuerte.- dijo Jake y sin esperar entro en fase y comenzó a correr, rápidamente hice lo mismo al igual que los demás y tratamos de ir a su paso.

-No puedo creer que no me dejes ir, no soy un niño.- reprochaba la voz de Pogue.

-Si lo eres.- respondimos Aaron, Clive, Rory, Tish y yo.

-Como sea, den una buena pelea.- dijo y salio de fase.

-Estaremos ahí en cualquier momento.- la voz de Jake resonó en la de Embry quien iba a mi par.

Ojala llegáramos a tiempo, ojala no fuera demasiado tarde…

**June Carter POV **

**-**¿Brady?- le pregunte. Desde que llegamos a este lugar el estaba inconciente, había vuelto a su forma humana y tuve que ponerle sus pantalones.

Escuche los nombres de los demás por el tiempo que estuvimos aquí, la mexicana Maria parecía tener un espíritu de líder, Anastasia Telsktei, una rumana ella podía mover las cosas con la mente y su pareja Maurius, el no hacia nada, pero era igual de sanguinario que ella, después estaba Irina, desde que llegamos su mirada parecía de arrepentimiento y por ultimo Alec.

El lugar a donde nos trajo estaba alejado de todo, era una mansión en blanco que estaba en ruinas. Alec me dejo en un cuarto que estaba arruinado, no había pared de un lado, luego trajo a Brady para que me acompañase. Sabia que no iba huir, por eso no me puso un montón de restricciones, pero podía escuchar los pasos de alguien afuera, de seguro era para que Brady no escapara o algo parecido. Aun no se decidía que hacer conmigo.

-¿Brady?- pregunte nuevamente y lo sacudí, el se removió un poco.

-Cinco minutos mas mami.- me dijo y sonreí débilmente. Lo moví otra vez para que se despertara, abrió sus ojos y me miro, luego se levanto rápidamente.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo mirando a todos lados. Le hice una seña para que se callara y bajo a mi nivel, le recordé todo lo sucedido. Y no pude evitar llorar, el me abrazo fuertemente.-No llores, vendrán en cualquier momento tal vez si entro en fase...- lo mire enojada.

-No te atrevas, cuando Alec decida que hacer conmigo le pediré que te deje ir, todos estarán a salvo.- me miro como si estuviera loca.

-¿Realmente crees que Jake no vendrá a ayudarte? Debes ser muy tonta si lo crees.- rodé mis ojos y me levante, comencé a patear las piedras alrededor.

-Brady.- le dije dándome la vuelta.- Por favor, entra en fase y diles que se detengan.- lo mire decidida, el negó rápidamente.- Por favor hazlo.

-No June.- me dijo.- No entrare en fase por eso, ellos estarán aquí y volveremos.- me enoje con Brady, iba a arriesgar su vida, todos ellos por mi, por una persona, no estaba bien.

-Eres un idiota.- estaba tratando de enojarlo para forzarlo a entrar en fase.- Eres el eslabón débil de la manada por eso te atraparon.- me miro con ojos dolidos baje la cabeza y agarre una piedra y se la tire, pero logro esquivarla.- La única razón por la que estas vivo es porque eres un objeto que ellos utilizan, saben que eres el mas débil y tonto de todos.- se acerco a mi, creí que entraría en fase en ese momento pero me abrazo, trate de desprenderme de el.- Dile a Jake que se aleje, diles que se alejen que no vengan por favor Brady, por favor.- el negó pero siguió abrazándome mientras lloraba.

-¡Que tierno!- una voz nos hizo sobresaltar, nos dimos la vuelta y era Irina, Brady se puso adelante mío para protegerme. Irina parecía dolida y bajo la cabeza.- Lo siento, no quise decirlo de esa manera.- se acerco a nosotros pero Brady siguió protegiéndome.- No voy a lastimarla, voy a protegerla.- la miramos confundidos. Y se acerco hasta estar a mi par.- No quería que esto pasara, ni a ti ni a Ivy, lo siento.- sus ojos mostraban arrepentimiento.

-¿Por qué debemos creerte chupasangre?- le pregunto Brady.

-Porque los ayudare a salir, vamos.- camino hacia el agujero que había en la habitación.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunte.

-Estaban con hambre.- salto por el agujero y nos grito.- Vengan, rápido.

-¿Debemos creerle?- pregunto Brady.

-No tenemos otra opción.- luego el me alzo y salto.

Ahora estábamos en la planta baja, se veía una enorme pared con dibujos en marmoleo, eran imágenes de gente sufriendo en el infierno, como la pared estaba arruinada algunas imágenes tenían rota la mitad de la cara, la pared parecía a punto de derrumbarse, era la única que seguía alta, luego estaba el centro que parecía un enorme salón de baile con pedazos de piedras alrededor.

-Vamos rápido.- la seguimos pero no pudimos dar muchos pasos, porque algo no nos permitía.

-Es de mala educación irse sin despedirse.- una voz nos dijo era Maurius a la par de este estaba Anastasia una vez mas Brady se puso a mi par.

-Te dije que no confiaba en ella.- murmuro Anastasia a el. Comenzó a acercarse a nosotros, pero se detuvieron.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Maurius.

-Son los perros.- una nueva voz se sumo, era la de Alec. Se acerco a Irina, ella bajo la mirada.

-Mátala de una vez.- dijo Maria saliendo de las sombras.- Y que sea rápido.- Irina parecía empezar a retorcerse pero un aullido detuvo a Alec.

Brady se transformo inmediatamente y lo golpeo de un costado Alec se alejo, Maria comenzó a pelear con Brady yo ayudaba a Irina. Pero Alec la empujo a un lado y me agarro duramente por la cintura.

-Hagamos esto rápido.- trate de sacármelo de encima. Pero fue imposible, acerco sus labios a mi cuello, sentí su aliento pero sentí como algo lo golpeaba de costado tirándome a un lado lejos de el.

Alce la vista y vi a un enorme lobo rojizo, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Jake.- dije. Había mas gente y lobos detrás de el, la pelea comenzaba…

**Bueno, les cuento que ya tenia una idea y todo para que este fic trminara n l sig capi...PERO! me puse a pensar y se me ocurrio uno mejor!! Asi se extendera un poco mas!! CREO que el epilogo tendra 2 partes, no les importa no?? El proximo capi, se definira la pelea, despues de ese seguira el Epilogo, despues el epilogo parte 2!!**

**A AGRADECER SE HA DICHO!!:**

**belencullenss: Te gusto no? XD jejeje, m nknta tu imagen de Alec, lo puede ver en los diarios de violador serial jejeje, ohh felicidades por tu computador nuevo, adios conexiones espirituales!! Muy bueno tu sueño, tens que hacer un fic de eso!! Gracias por tu review, es de los mas comicos que he leido!! )**

**plinka anly772: No te preocupes no m siento presionada para nada y nunca me podira cansar de ninguno de los lectores!! no sabes el ataque de risa que me dio con la "hermosa princesa lobo" XD jejejeje ay m duele la panza!! de Paul se sabra mas en el epilogo que en cualquier otra cosa, pero no te preocupes! GRXIAS por tu review!!**

**kary-uchiyama: T digo q n l proximo capi stara la kncion, como dije yo pnsaba trminarlo aqui, pero se me ocurrio otra idea y lo alrgue, pero esa kncion stara si o si! La vdd la mayoria de tus pedidos yo ya los tenia pensados, pero nunca supe si podria concretarlos, cuando los pediste me dije "hey, a alguien le parece una buena idea el dueto de edward y june" o los demas ntoncs dcidi escribirlos!! Gracias verdadermente!!**

**Nahla Wood: Lecor nuevo!! primero gracias por leer mi historia y ponerla en favoritos junto comigo n autores favoritos tmb!! (sos masoquista? como Edward!! jejeje) Ay! no eres la primer persona q m dice loca asi que lo tomo con todo el carño del mundo posible, para mi ya es un cumplido asi que gracias!! a mi tmb m nknta june, la fuerza de esta, m creerias si t dijera que ya es para mi un alter ego?? Si ya tngo unas ideas con las cuales empezar el fic de paul y angela y tmb he estado empezando otro fic, del cual contare a todos n l proximo capitulo!! la pelicula de la que hablas es POISON IVY?? d ahi saque el nombre!! otra vez muchas gracias por todo!!**

**Arte Pop: q haces?como estas?? obviamente a chad le gusta el dolor!! XD jejejejeje. a mi tmb m gusto AMANecer pero fue el menos favorito de toda la serie, gracias por tu review!! BSOS!**

**¿que sucedera con June? ¿Irina elegira el lado bueno o malo? ¿Alec lograra volver a probar la dulce sangre de June? todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo (propagnada de circo, derechos reservados XD)**


	26. Amanecer a tu lado

**Capitulo 26: Amanecer a tu lado**

**Bella Swan POV**

Jacob iba demasiado rápido, incluso para mi y los Cullen que éramos vampiros, Edward sujetaba mi brazo y me llevaba rápidamente yo solamente me concentraba en detener a Alec, estaba furiosa, por su culpa Jake estaba sufriendo al igual que el resto de mi familia. Y Sam, fue malherido por el neófito que el y su clan trajeron, si hubiera sido humana estaría tan enojado que la cabeza me daría vueltas y me desmayaría, pero era estaba concentrándome en la cara de Alec y esa idiota sonrisa que compartía con su hermana Jane, luego vi el asustado rostro de June cuando Alec se la llevaba.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente como si fuera un lobo y pudiera transformarme.

-Amor mío, lo lograras, lo se.- mire a Edward que me dedico esa sonrisa despampanante tan propia de el, luego mire al resto de los Cullen que sonreían para apoyarme, Emmet me guiño un ojo mientras apretaba los nudillos, Jasper asintió sonriendo, Alice estaba a mi otra par y me frotaba la espalda, Carlisle sonrió fugazmente al momento que se adelantaba y le susurraba algo a Jasper.

-Confió en ti Bella.- me susurro Rosalie desde detrás y respire sonriendo.

-Estamos cerca.- me dijo Edward, mire adelante y vi una enorme casa en ruinas. Jacob aulló fuertemente seguido por los de su manada y también por los lobos de la otra manada.

No hubo necesidad de tirar abajo ninguna pared porque todo estaba roto.

Cuando entramos vi a un lobo, Brady pelear contra Maria. Otros 2 miraban absortos la pelea hasta que se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia. Mire por el cuarto y vi a Alec acercándose al cuello de June, estaba por moverme pero en menos de un segundo Jacob tiro de lado a Alec, June salio disparada y golpeo contra una pared.

-Jake.- la escuche decir. Corrí a su lado para ayudarla mientras Jacob peleaba con Alec. Me di la vuelta y vi como casi todos estaban en el piso o estaban siendo refrenados por el poder de la otra vampira. Alec río estridentemente y eso me saco de quicio. Empecé a temblar y lo mire directo a los ojos.

Dejo de reír de la nada al ver como los lobos se levantaban al igual que los Cullen. Después todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Los vampiros habían perdido sus dones especiales, pero seguían siendo igual de fuertes.

Maria peleaba sola contra 3 lobos y parecía estar ganando.

La pareja de vampiros cuyo nombre no recuerdo arremetían contra Edward, Embry, Emmet y Rosalie.

No encontraba a Alec así como no veía a Jacob, solo sostenía fuertemente a June quien se escondió detrás mío.

La loba blanca Ivy golpeo a uno de los rumanos de atrás, en ese momento la pareja de este se lanzo hacia su cuello, Embry corría a su lado pero llegaba demasiado tarde. La mujer estaba a escasos centímetros del cuello de Ivy cuando alguien la golpeo contra una pared. Era Irina, Ivy la miro extrañada. Irina se paro rápidamente y se acerco.

-Lo siento tanto, yo no que- no termino su frase porque la vampira la agarro del cuello y la mordió hasta cercenarla y arrancar la cabeza, la cual cayo a la par del cuerpo ya inerte de Irina. La vampira tiro una de las velas y un humo empezó a crecer en la habitación.

Ivy aulló de dolor y decida a arremeter contra ella se dio la vuelta y en vez fue por su pareja, pude ver como pedacitos del vampiro rebotaban contra el piso y gritos del vampiro llenaban la habitación. La vampira gritaba y estaba por abalanzarse nuevamente sobre Ivy cuando Embry junto con Emmett y Edward la detuvieron y la tiraron. Esa fue una de las últimas cosas que vi antes de que mi visión se borrara por completo. El humo lleno la habitación, pero podía escuchar perfectamente los sonidos de la batalla.

-¡Bella! No puedo ver nada.- me decía June. Agarre su mano rápidamente.

-No te sueltes de mi, no importa que.- sabia de que parte venían los sonidos de pelea como para no acercarme entonces en forma lente fui retrocediendo un poco con June de mi lado.

Un fuete viento soplo en la casa en ruinas y logro alejar todo el humo dulce que había dejado la muerte de Irina y los demás.

Fue cuando ambas vimos lo que había delante de nosotras.

Los lobos y los Cullen estaban tendidos en el suelo. Había perdido de vista a Alec por lo que no podía anular su poder y ahí estaba el junto con Maria torturando a Jacob.

El lobo rojizo sangraba profundamente, Alec no lo estaba quemando, Maria lo golpeaba sin misericordia mientras el solo sonreía.

-Jacob.- dijo llorando June y apreté mi mano contra su boca, pero aun así Alec nos vio y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros. Me concentre rápidamente en mi poder y estaba por lograrlo, pero el me golpeo fuertemente y volé hacia una de las paredes, la cual rompí y los pedazos cayeron encima mío.

Cuando me levante vi como Alec agarro a June tirándola de un brazo, después rompía su camiseta negra y mordía su hombro. Ella grito fuertemente trate de concentrarme, pero sus gritos no me lo permitían.

Estaba fallando lo sabia, Jacob no me lo perdonaría esta vez si es que lograba sobrevivir. Gire mi cabeza para verlo y vi como se levantaba fuertemente aun sangriento y malherido. Empujo a Maria a un lado y corrió hacia Alec, el cual soltó a June, ella cayo con un golpe sordo y se quedo quieta. Escuche sus latidos, débiles pero ahí estaban, ella estaba viva. Mire de nuevo a Alec, el cual había mordido a Jake y se preparaba para quemarlo, pero no sucedió nada, su poder no funcionaba. Rápidamente me levante y arremetí contra el, mordí su mano y logre sacarle algunos dedos. Me di cuenta de que recibía ayuda cuando el cuerpo de Alec era tirado de todos lados. Levante la cabeza y vi que a mi par estaba Edward, Alice y unos cuantos lobos mas. Me aleje y vi como los demás se ocupaban de Maria, estaba cerca del final, solo necesitaba que Jasper desgarrara su cuello y le prendiera fuego.

-¿Matarías a la que te creo?- le pregunto ella a el con un pronunciado acento.

-A ti más que a nadie.- susurro Jasper antes de desgarrarle la garganta. Carlisle tiro otra de las velas encima del cuerpo de Maria, el humo surgió, pero por el viento fue llevado lejos.

Un grito desgarrador nos hizo dar la vuelta a todos.

Era June, se retorcía, era el veneno, el la había mordido, ella podía sentir el fuego del veneno.

Cuando me acerque Jacob volvía a ser humano, estaba desnudo pero yo agarre una sabana que estaba tirada y lo cubrí, pronto la sabana empezó a teñirse de color rojo.

-Sálvala…por favor…Bella.- apenas podía hablar, era difícil entenderle por la sangre que salía de su boca y los gritos de June.- Bella…- me suplicaba.

-Jake, podría matarla.- tenia miedo, si lo hacia June moriría, yo no podría controlar mi sed, lo sabia.

-Yo lo haré.- en menos de un segundo, Rosalie estaba a mi par, alrededor de nosotros en un circulo enorme estaban los Cullen y ambas manadas.

Rosalie se acerco a la herida del hombro de June, pero la detuve.

-Rosalie, tu nunca has probado la sangre humana.- le reproche pero me corto.

-Nunca dañaría a la hija de Vera.- fue lo único que me respondió antes de bajar su boca al hombro de June. Sostuve su cuerpo porque no dejaba de retorcerse mientras Rosalie chupaba el veneno. Finalmente dejo de moverse y empezó a abrir sus ojos.

Rosalie se aparto y fue rápidamente hacia Emmett, la entendía si seguía al lado de June probablemente la mataría, ya era muy difícil para mi estar al lado de ella sin haber probado su sangre.

-Jake.- dijo cuando me miro y moví mi cabeza al lado, y cuando lo hice me espante. Jacob no había dejado de sangrar, sus labios estaban rojos, tenia una profunda marca en el estomago además de un severo golpe en la sien, sus piernas o lo que vi de ellas por la sabana, tenían cortes profundos, como si le hubieran quitado pedazos.

June lo miro y se acerco cautelosamente para no dañarlo.

-Jacob.- comenzó a llorar y lo abrazo con cuidado.

-Te amo.- le dijo el.- Nunca te dejare…siempre…solo…tu y yo.- dijo esto y se desplomo en el suelo, parecía haber dejado de respirar, al igual que yo.

No podía creerlo, me aleje hasta que golpee el pecho de Edward me di la vuelta y lo abrace fuertemente calmando los sollozos.

-Jake, no, no me dejes, lo prometiste.- lloraba June con todas sus fuerzas mientras trataba de levantar a Jacob.- Te necesito, te amo, no te vayas.- lloro fuertemente mientras ponía la cabeza de Jake en su regazo y bajaba la suya para besar sus labios.

El sol se reflejo por las montañas. Ya había amanecido, nos golpeo a todos en la cara. Podía ver como nos hacia brillar a cada uno de nosotros.

Rosalie, Emmet y Carlisle estaban de un lado.

Jasper y Alice del otro abrazados.

Edward y yo, el enroscando sus brazos en mi cintura.

Todos los vampiros brillábamos fuertemente y eso se reflejaba contra la pared en la cual June estaba apoyada mientras mantenía la cabeza de Jacob en su regazo.

Los lobos comenzaron a aullar fuertemente, como un coro.

Lo hicieron ambas manadas. Estaban despidiéndose de uno de ellos. Se estaban despidiendo de Jacob, mi Jacob, mi hermano…

**Jacob Black POV**

-…no te vayas.- escuchaba ese sonido desde lejos, como si fuera un eco. Luego sentí una presión leve contra mis labios. Un beso.

Me sentía extraño. Como esa sensación en el estomago cuando subes a la montaña rusa, esa sensación de caída. Como cuando nos tirábamos desde el arrecife. A mi alrededor solo había oscuridad, pero podía ver un circulo entre esa oscuridad, apenas estaba iluminado.

Me acerque y vi ese circulo, sentí un revoloteo en el estomago.

Era una imagen de un niño con su madre. Ella lo llevaba de la mano por una playa, el pequeño recogía caracoles y los tiraba al mar, no parecía tener más de 2 años.

-Jacob no te metas eso en la boca, ha estado sucio.- le reprochaba la mujer. Cuando dijo mi nombre me hele y cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí era otra imagen.

Era mi casa, vi a mi padre pararse y sostener algo entre sus manos, lo dejo en la mesa y corrió a su habitación, puede ver como sus ojos estaban rojos. Luego un chico salía debajo de la mesa, ni siquiera había notado que estaba ahí. Miro hacia el objeto de la mesa y lo agarro, rápidamente lo metió en su bolsillo.

Antes de volver a cerrar los ojos me di cuenta de que era el collar de June, de mi madre, de Sarah.

Otra imagen apareció.

—Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?- preguntaba un yo más joven y pequeño.

—Bella —respondía una humana Bella,

—Me llamo Jacob Black.- recordé ese día, era la primera vez que la veía, había escuchado algo de ella por papa y estaba muy emocionado de conocerla.

Cerré los ojos y otra imagen aprecio ante mí.

— ¿Regreso a verte o prefieres que no lo haga?

—Lo consideraré y te responderé. Quizá necesite compañía para no perder la chaveta. El excepcional cirujano vampiro me dice que no debo cambiar de fase hasta que me dé el alta... De lo contrario podría alterar la forma en que me ha fijado los huesos.- la última vez que vi a Bella antes de huir, nuestra conversación, cuando estaba locamente enamorado de ella.

Sonreí un poco y mire otra vez a la imagen. Sabia que vería a June otra vez, con su guitarra y el pelo revuelto bajo una boina.

Pero esa no fue la imagen, lo ultimo que vi dentro de ese circulo fue la cara de June llorosa, después de que la vampira rubia Rosalie la salvase…

Me di la vuelta no quería ver mas imágenes, eran suficientes, suficientes para un muerto. Porque eso es lo que soy, un muerto.

Cuando vi mi vida, note que había sufrido mucho, pero también había sido muy feliz, en especial a su lado.

-Todo lo valió.- dije en voz alta que resonó en ese lugar en el que encontraba. Y era verdad, todo lo había valido por ver su cara una última vez, aunque me hubiera despedido. Ella estaba viva, era lo que importaba, lo único que me importaba.

Si, sabía que ella iba a estar triste pero la manada y las chicas iban a ayudarle, ella lograría estar mejor. Con el tiempo dejaría de sufrir, de seguro empezaría a salir con alguien mas, se casaría otra vez, tendría hijos, estaría a salvo y yo solo seria un mal recuerdo de un amor. Si, ella me olvidaría y continuaría con su vida, tendría que hacerlo…

-Tienes que volver.- una voz me sobresalto, mire a todos lados pro no había nadie en ese lugar que me encontraba.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- grite fuertemente. No era justo, yo había llegado aquí primero, este era mi lugar para lamentarme por lo que me quedaba de…de lo que sea, pero era mi lugar.

-No perteneces aquí cariño.- esa voz me helo, era la voz de mi madre. Años habían pasado desde que la escuche y la verdad no la recordaba pero no había duda de que esa era mi madre.

-Ella te necesita.- esa voz era del padre de June. Di una vuelta para ver si los encontraba pero no había nadie ahí.

-Vuelve.- me dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-No se como.- le respondí a la nada.

-Piensa porque quieres volver.- dijo mama.

-Concéntrate en ello y volverás.- le siguió el padre de June.

Cerré mis ojos y vi la cara de mi padre, el me necesitaba, luego la de la manada, yo era su nuevo líder, Quil, Embry, Leah, Paul, Jared, Seth, Collin, Brady y hasta Sam, me necesitaban.

Luego los Cullen, a pesar de ser enemigos había aprendido a aceptarlos y Bella era mi mejor amiga, se que me necesitaba.

Luego su cara, esa nariz que se ponía roja con el frío, esa risa sin importar la situación y esos ojos, esos bellos ojos verdes.

June, más que nada yo la necesitaba tanto o más como ella me necesitaba a mí.

Mi estomago volvió a sentir esa sensación rara y luego algo me tiraba fuertemente hacia delante, la respiración volvía en mi.

Algo caía en mi cabeza, ardía en una herida.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos para verla a ella. June, mi cabeza estaba en su regazo y lloraba en mi frente, por eso sentía un ardor en la cabeza. Junto con eso todo el dolor de mi cuerpo volvió y no pude reprimir un sonido de molestia.

-¡Auch!- dije frunciendo el ceño. June abrió los ojos al máximo.

-¡¿Auch?!- pregunto enojada.- Jacob Black te golpearía si no estuvieras herido.- me dijo mientras me besaba por toda mi cara.- ¿Lo único que vas a decir es Auch?-pregunto aun enojada.

Vi a mí alrededor, la pared en la que estábamos apoyados tenia unos extraños colores reflejados, gire mi cabeza y vi como los Cullen me miraban sorprendidos, todos ellos brillaban. Luego vi a la manada sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como los de los Cullen.

Entonces note que el sol los reflejaba. Ya había amanecido.

-No.- le dije a June respondiendo a su pregunto.

-¿Qué mas tienes para decir?- pregunto tratando de sonar enojada pero con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, se veía tan hermosa.

-2 cosas.- respondí mientras me levantaba con su ayuda. Y ella sostenía fuertemente una sabana alrededor de mi cintura así nadie me viera desnudo.- Primero y principal: Te amo.- ella se colgó de mi y me beso.

-Te amo también.- sonreí, hacia mucho desde que no la escuchaba decirlo.

-Segundo, esto me encanta.- le susurre al oído.

-¿Qué te encanta?- pregunto mientras la sostenía de la cintura y me giraba para ver el sol.

-Amanecer a tu lado.- la mire, ella rodó los ojos y me beso.

Después siguieron un montón de alaridos.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Cómo volviste?

-Tendremos que revisar esas heridas.- un montón de voces y personas estaban a mi alrededor, pero no me importaba, por primera vez, no me importaba tener a casi toda la familia Cullen abrazándome. No me importaba porque solo tenia ojos para ella, como desde la primera vez que la vi, solo estaba ella y nadie mas, los demás no importaban.

**3 semanas después…**

**June Carter POV**

-Cielo, ¿estas lista?- me pregunto Jacob, al fin se encontraba bien, Carlisle le había quitado casi todos los vendajes hace 2 días y estaba como nuevo. Creo que nunca en mi vida me había asustado tanto como cuando casi pierdo a Jacob, tampoco había sentido dolor tan grande cuando creí haberlo perdido, ni siquiera ese fuego que sentí cuando Alec me mordió. Toque la pequeña marca de medialuna en mi hombro y negué con la cabeza.

-Si, estoy lista.- apague la luz del baño y salí.

3 semanas habían pasado desde aquel incidente y Jake estaba más protectivo que nunca, tuve suerte de que me dejara ir al baño sola.

A menos que estuviera con alguien de la manada o los Cullen no había tenido un momento a solas. No me importaba tanto pero necesitaba respirar de vez en cuando.

Cuando baje vi a Jacob tenia puesta una camiseta azul y jeans nuevos que le había comprado hace unos días. Corrió a mi lado y me beso tiernamente.

-¿Lista?- asentí rápido mientras me agarraba de su brazo.

Salimos de nuestra casa, si, nuestra casa. Gracias a las conexiones de Alice logramos conseguir nuestra casa en menos de 5 días, claro que refunfuño cuando no la dejamos pagarla pero se que tuvo algo que ver en el precio.

Era una casa hermosa, de color amarillo pastel con tejado rojo. Tenía un hermoso jardín afuera y un enorme patio detrás, en el cual se encontraba de forma separada un gran garaje para los autos que Jacob arreglaba. Era una casa de 2 pisos, en el primero estaba la cocina, la sala de estar, el recibidor y un baño. Arriba estaba nuestro cuarto y 3 cuartos mas y 2 baños mas, uno era el cuarto de huéspedes, en el otro almacenábamos las cosas que nos sobraban (las cuales no eran muchas) y el otro era un cuarto de sobra.

El cual Alice nos dijo "Por si lo necesitan" logrando que Jacob y yo nos sonrojáramos.

-Espero que no lleguemos tarde.- dije yo apresurándome hacia el Rabbit.

-No lo harán.- dijo una voz detrás de nosotros, me sobresalte y me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Bella y Edward. Corrí a abrazarlos a ambos, los cuales me devolvieron el abrazo.

-¿Estamos atrasados? Íbamos ahora a despedirlos.- dije mientras Jake se acercaba y abrazaba a Bella y golpeaba de forma amigable a Edward en el brazo.

Los Cullen se iban, dijeron que tenían asuntos que resolver con los Vulturis y con el clan de Alaska, pero solo irían a hablar porque la manada de Ivy les había explicado todo a ellos. Dijeron que no sabían cuando volverían, pero seria mejor alejarse por si los Vulturis venían a chequearlos.

-No te preocupes.- me calmo Edward.

-Vinimos a llevarlos.- me dijo Bella y movió la cabeza para mostrarnos el Volvo de Edward.

-Por mi esta bien.- dijo Jake y yo asentí.

Estábamos llegando al auto cuando Jacob me alzo de la cintura.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte mientras abría el auto y me depositaba seguramente en el asiento.

-Podrías caerte y lastimarte.- rodé mis ojos e hice un mohín para agrado de el y de Edward y de Bella.- Es solo por mantenerte a salvo.- dijo mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Por qué no me pones en un asiento de bebe que tiene mas seguridad?- todos se rieron mientras yo cruzaba mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Eso me recuerda a nuestra primera cita.- me susurro y me beso en la mejilla y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Pongamos algo de música.- dijo Edward.- Es un largo trecho y todos en este auto quieren que maneje a velocidad normal.- me reí, luego puso la radio en una estación con música de los '50.

-Por favor, no.- chillamos ambos Jake y yo. Bella se río y ella cambio a una radio de su preferencia.

It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word

And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry

I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye

Esa canción me hizo darme cuenta cuanto iba a extrañarlos, Bella y su testarudez, Edward y su comentarios sobre lo que pensabas incluso antes de decirlo.

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before

All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war

Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

Alice y sus compras, Jasper y sus continuos sentimientos, Emmett y sus abrazos de osos, Rosalie (a quien Jake apreciaba mucho después de haberme salvado la vida) y sus recuerdos del pasado.

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye

**(Regina Specktor- The Call)**

Carlisle con su continua sabiduría y Esme con ternura maternal. Se habían convertido en mi familia, nadie nunca quitaría ese sentimiento que tenia por ellos. No se si ellos sentían lo mismo hacia mi, pero sabia que yo los amaba porque eran mi familia.

-Nos sentimos igual que tu June.- me dijo Edward.- Eres familia, tu y Jacob.- sonreí felizmente y una lagrima se deslizo por mi ojo. Jacob y Bella parecían un poco confundidos pero no le dieron mucha importancia al asunto.

Jacob me abrazo y me beso la sien.

-Llegamos.- dijo Bella. Cuando llegamos, entramos al aeropuerto y fui ahogada en abrazos. Primero por Esme y Carlisle, después Alice y Jasper y por ultimo Emmett y Rosalie, ese fue el que casi me saca la respiración.

-June te vamos a extrañar tanto.- me decía Esme, todos alrededor asintieron.

-Mucho.- repuso Emmett.- y a ti también grandullón.- se acerco y abrazo a Jacob fuertemente. Pronto los demás se le unieron y yo quede a un lado junto con Bella y Edward riéndonos lo mas fuerte posible. La cara de Jacob parecía que iba a explotar mientras arrugaba la nariz al igual que los otros, después de un momento lo soltaron.

-Ugh, primera y ultima vez que abrazo a un licántropo.- murmuro Rose.

-¿Demasiado ardiente para ti?- le dijo bromeando Jake.

-Demasiado apestoso.- le respondió sacando carcajadas de todos.

-Pues el sentimiento es mutuo.- respondió el, otra ronda de risas se formo, de todos menos Alice que me miraba frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Alice?- pregunte.

-Tu atuendo esta mal.- me dijo y yo rodé mis ojos.- Ese vestido que te compre no va con pantalones.

-Alice no importa.

-¡Claro que si!- me corto y me agarro de un brazo.- Rosalie, Bella al baño ahora.

En menos de un segundo estaba en el baño, Alice abrió una de sus maletas y saco unas botas largas para mi.

-Serán un regalo de despedida.- me dijo animada.- Ahora sácate los pantalones.

-Cielos ¿no puedes invitarme a cenar primero?- bromee y Rose y Bella rieron.

-Vamos, es en serio.- me dijo Alice.

-De acuerdo, pero vigila que no entre nadie.- Bella fue a la puerta y se puso contra ella.

En cualquier otra situación hubiera peleado por tener que usar este vestido. El cual era completamente ajustado y apenas cubría la mitad de mi muslo, pero era la última vez que las vería y decidí complacerlas. Me saque mis jeans y se los di a Alice.

-Tu me das las botas yo te doy mis pantalones.- sonrió y me entrego las botas. Me las puse y eran realmente largas, llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

Alice me arreglaba el vestido de manera que no fuera tan corto mientras Rosalie me maquillaba y me arreglaba el pelo.

-¡Listo!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Wow.- dijo sonriente Bella.

Me mire en el espejo. El vestido si que era ajustado, de color azul con mangas hasta la muñeca que se ceñían en mis brazos así como en mis caderas, llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo mostrando un poco de piel antes de que empezaran las botas. Mi maquillaje era de un color terreo oscuro con los labios brillantes y el pelo mas abultado con mis rulos mas formados pero no demasiados.

-Jacob va a morirse…otra vez.- dijo sonriente Rosalie y yo la fulmine con la mirada.

-Chicas, es hora de irnos.- nos aviso Bella y salimos. Mientras caminábamos escuche algunos silbidos que de seguro eran por las chicas.

-Créeme que la mayoría van hacia ti.- me dijo Alice como si pudiera leerme el pensamiento.

Cuando llegamos a los demás Edward, Jasper y Emmett aullaron un poco al verme, Jacob se dio la vuelta por los sonidos y se quedo con la boca abierta, la cual Carlisle cerró. Mis mejillas ardían como si tuviera fiebre.

-¿Qué hicieron con la pequeña June?- pregunto divertido Jasper, yo rodé mis ojos. Un grupo de chicos pasaron a nuestro lado y me miraron sonriendo y mordiéndose los labios, Jacob rápidamente puso su brazo en mi cintura y me acerco a el.

-June…ese vestido.- estaba esperando que me reprochara y hasta tenia lista una pelea.- Te queda completa y absolutamente hermoso.- me sonrió y luego beso mi cuello.- Pero creo que me gustara mas cuando te lo quites.- me susurro y apenas logre respirar, mis mejillas se estaban quemando.

-Jacob, por favor, aun me gusta pensar que ella es una pequeña niña de 13 años, no me arruines eso.- le dijo Edward, de seguro lo había visto en la mente de Jacob.

Una voz anuncio el vuelo para Nuevo York.

-Creo que esto es el adiós.- dijo Carlisle.

-No tienes que decir adiós Carlisle.- le dije. El sonrió.

-Si, volveremos a molestarlos cuando menos lo piensen.- dijo Emmett. Los abrace a todos y cada uno de ellos fuertemente.

-Si me necesitas llámame y dile a Claire que le mandamos besos y abrazos.- me dijo Rosalie.

-Dile a Emily que siga con los trajes para el bebe.- dijo Esme.

-Si y a Chad que me debe una partida de Conquest.- dijo divertido Jasper.

-Los vamos a extrañar.- Alice y Bella nos abrazaron.

Mientras se alejaban, Edward se dio la vuelta y le tiro algo a Jacob.

-Cuídamelo ¿quieres?- nos guiño un ojo y se fue.

Jacob sonreía de lado a lado.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte.

-Las llaves del Volvo.

Cuando llegamos a casa en el nuevo auto me sentí triste, una parte de mi familia se había ido, Jacob noto esto y me beso en la cabeza.

-Volverán pronto, estoy seguro.- asentí y deje que me llevara a la habitación.

Al próximo día, me desperté y vi que Jacob no estaba en ningún lado. Había una pequeña nota.

June

Salí por unos asuntos de la manada, volveré pronto

Te amo

Jacob

Sonreí y baje las escaleras, estaba por hacer el desayuno cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Corrí a atender, eran Embry e Ivy.

-Hey, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberías estar con la manada?- pregunte a Embry.

-Oye, Ivy viene pocas veces así que le pedí a Jake que me dejara verla.

-¿No es dulce?- dijo ella mientras lo besaba, rodé mis ojos y los deje entrar.

Como ellos no tenían nada concreto o alguna forma de casamiento, ella debía seguir con su manada, solo veía a Embry algunos días de la semana.

-¿Los Cullen se fueron?- me pregunto el mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Si, ayer por la noche.

-Que pena, tal vez los vea ¿visitaran a sus amigos de Alaska?- pregunto Ivy.

-Puede ser. ¿Quieren algo de desayunar?- ambos asintieron y me dedique a sacar huevos, tocino y harina para hacer panqueques.

-Rory me pidió que saludara a Seth.- me informaba Ivy. Desde la última vez que se vieron, Seth y Rory se habían gustado un poco, hablaban a través de Embry e Ivy, ella no era su imprimación pero si le gustaba.

-Si, el ira a Alaska para las vacaciones y ojala sea pronto porque no aguanto que nos usen de mensajeros a ambos.- dijo Embry.

-Embry, se gustan entiéndelo.- le dije yo.

-Créeme June, lo entiendo mejor que nadie pero no me gusta dar mensajes de los demás cuando quiero pasar tiempo con Ivy.- sonreí y vi como el la besaba.

-¿Y Paul?- nos pregunto Ivy.

-Bueno.- dije yo.- El y Angela se han hecho muy amigos, hablan por teléfono todos los días.

-¿Pero ella se caso?- pregunto. Embry suspiro.

-Si.- le respondió.- Pero son muy amigos, aunque creo que a Angela le gusta Paul.

-Eso no lo sabes Embry.- le reproche, había conocido a Angela una vez posteriormente a mi boda, parecía muy dulce pero no demostré muchos sentimientos por Paul, ni tampoco por el hombre con el que iba a casarse, parecía muy confundida…

-¿Qué hay con el desayuno?- me pregunto Embry, rodé mis ojos y escuche algo como un golpe en la cabeza.- ¿Qué?- pregunto Embry.

-¿Has escuchado alguna vez la palabra por favor?- le reprocho Ivy.

-Si.- dijo el, después de un momento.- Eh por favor June y gracias por hacernos el desayuno.- me di la vuelta sonriendo.

-De nada Embry.- mire a Ivy la cual me guiño el ojo y volví a hacer el desayuno.

Ya casi estaba terminando cuando Ivy se acerco para llenar un vaso con agua.

-¿Cuándo tienes que irte? Pensaba que podríamos salir.- Ivy y yo éramos muy amigas siempre que venia a visitar a Embry pasaba algunas horas conmigo.

-Lo siento June, me iré después del desayuno, pero volveré la próxima semana.- se giro para tomar su vaso de agua y vi un gran moretón en su cuello.

-Oh dios ¿Qué te paso?- pregunte acercándome, ella se ruborizo y miro a Embry quien había bajado la cabeza y se reía débilmente.

-No quiero saberlo.- dije rápidamente cuando me di cuenta de que eran los moretones.- Pero ¿no es que sanan rápido?

-Bueno, si, si la herida se hizo unos momentos antes.- la mire y abrí los ojos al máximo.

-¿Mientras preparaba el desayuno?- me di la vuelta y fulmine a Embry con la mirada, quien también note tenia un chupón en el cuello.

-Cielos June, solo nos besamos no es como si hubiéramos tenido-

-Para ahí, ya lo entendí.- realmente no quería saber de Embry e Ivy besándose de manera no inocente en la mesa de mi nueva cocina.

-Lo siento June, pero es que no volveré a ver a Embry hasta la semana que viene y…-me dijo Ivy cambiando de tema, pero dejo de hablar repentinamente, me di la vuelta y vi como ellos se miraban profundamente a los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Embry. Se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a Ivy.

-Lo siento June.- me dijo y yo lo mire confusa.- Cree que no desayunaremos hoy.- en menos de un momento levanto a Ivy y salio corriendo por la puerta.

-Gracias por todo.- me grito Ivy, la cual se reía al momento en que se iba. Negué con la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía, mire el desayuno. Había demasiado y yo no tenia muchas ganas de desayunar.

-¿Qué hago ahora?- me pregunte y después escuche un auto que aparcaba en la entrada. Mire por la ventana y sonreí, era una camioneta chevrolet negra con llamas a los costados y en el techo.

Corrí hacia la puerta y antes de que me diera cuenta me alzaban 6 pares de brazos.

-¡Ardilla!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Cuando me bajaron abrace a cada uno de mis hermanos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunte excitada.

-Bueno.- comenzó Cam.- Lucille fue a visitar a su madre, mama tenia una convención…

-Nosotros teníamos vacaciones.- dijo Chuck.

-Y pensamos venir a visitarte.- termino Tommy.

-Pero ¿Cómo saben donde esta nuestra casa?- les pregunte.

-No sabíamos.- me dijo riendo Chuck.

-Fuimos a ver a Billy primero y dejamos a Robbie con el.- me contaba Tommy.

-Si, el nos dijo de su nueva casa.- Cam miro alrededor y sonrío.- La cual es espectacular.- sonreí felizmente.

-Si Ardilla, es bella.- dijo Chuck y Tommy asintió.

-Huelo a desayuno.- Tommy si que sabía como arruinar un buen momento.

-Pasen. Lo estaba haciendo.- les dije.- Y ahora tendré que hacer mas.- murmure y ellos rieron fuertemente.

Mis hermanos verdaderamente eran cerdos, no tanto como la manada pero para ser humanos, no tenían ninguna clase de modales.

-Cam, tienes panqueque en la barbilla.- le dije.- Y ¿desde cuando tienes barba?- pregunte riendo, se veía mucho mas grande con su barba pero su camisa ajustada y jeans oscuros demostraba que no era tan viejo.

-Lucille dijo que me quedaba muy bien.- dijo sonriendo complacido de si mismo. Chuck empezó a reírse fuertemente y Tommy se atraganto.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte divertida mientras golpeaba la espalda de Tommy.

-Es…que…- dijo Chuck pero no pude seguir porque le dio otro ataque de risa, Cameron no parecía muy contento.

-Lucille beso a Chuck.- dijo entre arcadas Tommy y mis ojos se expandieron.

-No pudo diferenciarnos cuando el nos visito.- dijo enojado Cam y una risa se formo en mi estomago, luego estalle y comencé a reírme junto con Chuck y Tommy, Cam nos miraba enojado.

-Dios, son increíbles.- dije mientras me acercaba a lavar los platos.

-¿No vas a comer nada?- me pregunto Chuck.

-No, no tengo mucho apetito.- dije y comencé a lavar.

Con mis hermanos aquí me hicieron darme cuenta cuanto extrañaba a mi familia. Felizmente lavaba los platos y comencé a tararear una canción, no se cuando la había escuchado pero me gustaba y continué tarareándola hasta que escuche una taza golpear el piso.

-¡Camarón!- dije enojada.- Me debes una taza.- levanto los pedazos del piso y cuando los tire una mano sostuvo la mía por la muñeca.

-Tommy, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- mire a los demás y todos tenían la cara pálida, no sabia porque.

-June…- comenzó el como una advertencia.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte.- ¿Qué les pasa chicos?

-¿Estas embarazada?- me dijo Chuck, pero no sonó tanto como a una pregunta sino mas a una afirmación.

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunte riéndome nerviosa. No tenia idea porque creían eso, pero no quería hablarlo con ellos.

-La canción, es la misma que tarareaba- comenzó Cam.

-Mama.- dije yo y mis ojos se abrieron al máximo. Me solté de Tommy y corrí hacia una de las gavetas y saque un calendario.

Tenia 2 semanas de atraso, y yo nunca me atrasaba…

No tenia mucho apetito, los olores eran fuertes, tarareaba la canción que mi madre siempre cantaba cuando estaba embarazada. ¡OH DIOS!

-Estoy embarazada.- dije sin poder creerlo y una sonrisa surco mi rostro. ¿Qué pensaría Jake?

-¡Voy a matarlo!- dijo Tommy y lo mire confundida.

-Ya somos tres.- dieron al unísono los gemelos.

-¿Qué?- dije y los mire, tenían esa cara de decisión como cuando Jake y yo nos conocimos…Oh no.

-Chicos, cálmense.- tal vez podría hacer tiempo hasta que Jake viniera y lograría calmarlos un poco. La puerta se abrió rápidamente.

-Cielo llegue.- escuche la voz de Jake.

-¡Maldición!- dije y trate de llegar a la puerta rápido pero los gemelos me ganaron.

-Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto un feliz Jake.

-Venimos a matarte.- dijo Tommy y corrió hacia el pero Jake reacciono rápido y salio corriendo por la puerta con los gemelos y Tommy detrás de el.

-¡Maldita sea!- dije mientras me ponía unas zapatillas y corría afuera.

Jake ya estaba en la playa con los gemelos y Tommy detrás.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto un divertido Quil, el cual no había visto.

-Oh nada solo mis hermanos tratando de matar a Jake porque me embarazo.- Quil me miro primero a mi estomago y luego a la cara.

-¡Eso es grandioso!- dijo levantándome en un abrazo.

-Si, mucho pero no quiero ser viuda con un hijo.- me solté y corrí. a la playa.

Sabía que me seria imposible alcanzarlos así que me quede esperando a que Jake llegara a donde me encontraba.

-Te mataremos.- decía Chuck.

-Le robaste su inocencia.- le siguió Cam y no pude evitar reírme fuertemente.

Al fin Jake llego a donde estaba y se escondió detrás de mi.

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto.- ¿Por qué tus hermanos tratan de matarme?

Estaba por contestarle cuando mis hermanos llegaron a donde nos encontrábamos.

-Te lo advertimos Jacob, si le hacías daño.- comenzó Tommy y yo le pare.

-El no me hizo ningún daño Thomas, cálmense los 3.- les grite.

-Si, claro.- dijo sarcásticamente Chuck.

-Solamente te embarazo cuando apenas llevan casados 2 meses.- dijo Cameron.

-5 meses Camarón, y no es de tu incum-

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto alarmado Jake y me di cuenta de lo que había dicho Cam. Me di la vuelta y lo mire mordiéndome el labio.

-Estoy embarazada.- me miro a los ojos y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro antes de alzarme en volantas.

-Es una de las mejores cosas que me has dicho.- dijo después de separarse y besarme.

-¿No estas enojado?- pregunte y el me miro confuso, luego rodó los ojos y se alejo un poco.

-June, te amo a ti y a nuestro be- pero no termino la frase, los gemelos y Tommy lo tiraron a la arena y comenzaron a tratar de golpearlo.

Los mire negando con la cabeza, vi que Jake seguía sonriendo feliz y ni siquiera trataba de pelear. Después de esto necesitaríamos un doctor para los gemelos y Tommy. Y también para mi, estos serian 9 largos meses si mis hermanos decidían quedarse por mas tiempo.

**Q ls parecio?? Si, se q tiene un momento dramatico y tmb triste, pero esta bueno no??**

**Ls aviso el capitulo que sigue es pre-epilogo, si es q lo que quiero hacer en el epilogo seria demasiado largo entonces decidi hacer otro capi, lo que si como lo dividi el epilogo sera cortito, spro no ls importe!**

**A agradecer:**

**Arte Pop: Si, se q hice sufrir mucho a Chad, pero el es la unica imprimacion hombre, entoncs quise hacerlo mas importante! Yo tmb lo amo a Jake!! t tniendo yo estoy haciendo cursillos para ingresar a la facultad l año q viene y toman mucho de mi tiempo junto con el colegio, pro no importa! M alegro d q sts bien! Bsos y gracias por tu review, no t preocupes, siempre pago mis deudas ;)**

**Sol Cullen: Nueva lectora!! gracias por poner l fic en tus favoritos!! te liste los 25 capi de corrida? Q bueno, tubiste suerte porq no tuviste q esperar!! Muchas gracias verdaderament desde el fondo d mi corazon de melon!! ) Bsos y abrzos.**

**belencullenss: ya se, a mi tmb m puso ntrs triste y feliz la disculpa de Bella. T digo la vdd, no se me viene muy buen lo de escribir capitulos con luchas, es q m trabo porq no se como hacerlos pelear, pero segun tu y mi amiga los capitulos de lucha son los que mejor me salen!! Nicanor?? XD jejejeje, mato ese nombre y quiero tu peluche!! Obvio q soporto todos tus reviews sin importar lo que digan!! yo tmb m hice adicta a un fic, esta muy bueno, pero la chica actualiza cada muerte de obispo asi que tngo q sperar ¬¬, muchas gracias por tu reviews un enorme beso y abrazo.**

**AsunaCullen: Ay gracias, me haces sonrojar!! Si, se que ha habido mom,entos felices, tristes excitantes, picantes (se pone roja y rie nerviosamente) Eso m nkntaba n un fic q lei hace mucho y decidi hacerlo n l mio, nunca sabes lo que va a pasar!! tamb prdon por actualizar tarde, s q l tiempo no m alcanza, tngo mucho q studiar, pero siempre q tengo unas horas libres m dedico a escribir, ste capi lo empece a escribir ayer y lo trmine hoy a la mañana! Asi q l proximo creeo q stara mas pronto q este. GraCIAS POR TU REVIEW!! bsos!!**

**Nahla Wood: A mi m nknto V de vnganza!! M nkntan esas pelis de aires revolucionario!! Y tipo m enamore de V!! ), bueno, es que chupando caras, es lo unico q c m ocurria porq n ingles la expresion comun es sucking faces y no se me ocurrio nada mas q traducirla y bue, asi quedo y me hizo reir!! Si, ese fue un momento de tndion cuando Alec agarra a June, hasta habia decidido q ahi iba a morderla pero pnse agregarle mas tension y hacer q la mordiera despues!! Muchas gracias por tu review bsos!!**

**kary-uchiyama: A pedido tuyo ahi esta la kncion, es una hermosa kncion m nknto y tu me hiciste escucharla asi que te lo agradezco de esta forma!! Gracias por dcir q mi fic s d los ejores q has leido!! Si, yo tmb escribia y dcia es medio tonta june al sacrificarse asi, pero por salvar a los demas y al amor de su vida m parec q stuvo bien porq sino Alec mataba a todos y lo mismo se la llevaba!! Si, ya se m nknta Embry e Ivy, principalmente m nkntan sus nombres!! XD Obvio q t tomo n cuenta, a ti y a todos los otros lectores!! Bsos gracias pro los reviews!!**

**Bueno, se que ya no tiene mucho sentido la propaganda de circo, y esta es la ultima vez que la veran asi que quiero agregarla!: ¿Volveran los Cullen? ¿Y el bebe de Emily y el de June? ¿Ivy y Embry lograran pasar ambas manadas y estrar juntos siempre? ¿Angela acptara a Paul a pesar de estar casada con alguien mas? Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo!! (Propaganda de circo, derechos reservados, despidiendose de todos! TT) **

**Nos vmos n l proximo capi!!**


	27. Epilogo

**LA historia original pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo uso algunos de sus personajes y otros inventados por mi!**

**Epilogo:**

**Capitulo 27: Nuevos caminos**

**8 años después…**

**Jacob Black POV**

-¡Ephraim, sal de donde estés en este momento!- reproche por octava vez. Sabia que el se enojaría si le llamaba por su segundo nombre y esperaba que lograra sacarlo de su escondite.

Mire detrás de los sillones y nada. ¿Cómo puede un niño de 5 años ser tan escurridizo?

-Aidan Ephraim Black, sal en este instante.- mi voz de padre era muy rara, a veces me costaba creer que era mi voz.

Si no bañaba a Aidan antes de que June llegara estaría en problemas. Pase por nuestra cocina y vi que no había nadie, nadie ni nada.

-Aidan por favor.- empecé a rogar, si algo muy extraño, Jacob Black rogándole a un niño. Subí las escaleras y fui a su cuarto.

Era un completo desorden, me recordaba al mío. Todos sus juguetes esparramados por el piso, tropecé un par de veces con sus autos pero no lo encontré a el.

Al pasar por nuestra habitación, me quede quieto y mire mi reflejo en el espejo colgado en la pared.

Sonreí a ese reflejo. Ya estaba en mis 30, June tenia 26 y parecíamos ambos de la misma edad. Pude ver unas arrugas pequeñas alrededor de mis ojos, me encantaban. Había dejado de entrar en fase unos años después de que Vanessa, nuestra pequeña naciera. No muchos vampiros pasaban por La Push luego de que los Cullen se fueran, y si lo hacían eran problema de Quil, Brady, Collin y Seth. Paul a veces participaba, pero el resto de nosotros ya había empezado a envejecer. La última vez que entre en fase fue debido a una gran pelea que involucraba a Paul y Angela, pero después de eso nunca más. Aun poseía la enorme altura y la rapidez. Aunque nunca necesitaba verdaderamente utilizarla.

Escuche un sonido parecido a una risa, me di la vuelta pero no vi a nadie. Aidan si que era escurridizo. Todo mi pelo fue a mi cara, resultado de dar la vuelta rápidamente. Agarre una banda elástica y ate el cabello que ya me llegaba a la barbilla.

Un sonido muy débil de alguien bajando las escaleras me llego y corrí a encontrarlo, pero nuevamente no había nadie ni nada.

Un auto aparco afuera y empecé a preocuparme.

-Aidan, mama esta aquí así que mejor sal de tu escondite.- dije, pero no sucedió nada.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y un pequeño cuerpo voló hacia el mío, el cual agarre y estreche en un abrazo.

-Papi.- me dijo Vanessa. Mi pequeña era la niña más hermosa del mundo. Vanessa Marie tenia 8 años, los había cumplido hace una semana. Me parecía que cada día crecía más. La solté y la puse en el piso para besar su cabeza. Su cabello era igual de claro que el de June, tenia mi color de piel aunque mas pálido, pero las facciones de su cara y sus verdes ojos revelaban la imagen de June.

-Hola pequeña ardilla.- le dije mientras volvía a alzarla. Cuando ella nació June dejo de ser la ardilla y lo paso a Vanessa junto con las burlas de sus hermanos.- ¿te divertiste hoy?- ella asintió rápidamente.- ¿A dónde esta mama?- pregunte.

-Ella esta afuera, me dijo que entrara y te entretuviera mientras trae las bolsas de comida.- suspire fuertemente y la puse en el piso.

-Te diré algo, si logras encontrar a tu hermano te daré 2 dólares.- sus bellos ojos crecieron enormemente.- Y si ayudas a mama cada vez que yo no este aquí, te llevare todos los sábados al parque ¿Trato?- saco su pequeña mano y la estrecho con la mía.- Ve a buscar a tu hermano yo ayudare a mama.- asintió y desapareció gritando "Aidan". Yo salí rápidamente y fui hacia el auto donde June trataba de bajar las bolsas.

Era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, y lo seguiría siendo hasta que yo muriera. Cerro la puerta del auto mientras trataba de balancear las bolsas en sus pequeños brazos. Su cabello revoleaba al viento cubriendo su visión. En menos de un momento fui a su lado y agarre todas las bolsas yo solo.

-Jacob yo puedo.- me dijo y trato de quitarme las bolsas, pero yo me moví impidiéndoselo.

-Es bueno verte a ti también cielo.- le dije y ella río baje mi cabeza para besarla por un largo rato.

-No tienes que estar al tanto de mí todo el tiempo.- me reprocho.

-Claro que si.- dije y una de mis manos fue a parar a su muy hinchado estomago. June tenia 8 meses de embarazo. Su pequeño cuerpo parecía deformado con la enorme barriga que le había crecido. Por supuesto ninguno se sorprendió de que fueran gemelos. Después de todo están Rachel y Rebecca por mi parte y Cameron y Chuck por parte de June.-El doctor dijo que no debes hacer mucho esfuerzo.- ella rodó sus ojos pero yo estaba serio. No quería nada que pudiera arriesgar la vida de June o de los bebes.

-Jacob ya hemos pasado por esto 2 veces.- me dijo.

-Si, pero ninguna de esas veces fueron gemelos, el doctor dice que-

-Que es muy peligroso esforzarme demasiado, lo se.- me corto.- ¿Realmente crees que pondría en juego la vida de nuestros hijos?- negué sin pensarlo.

-No, pero puedes ser muy testaruda de vez en cuando.- dije y baje la cabeza para besarla una vez más. Ella me sonrió.

-De acuerdo, después de la cena no me moveré mas.

-Así me gusta.- dije sonriendo.

-¿Bañaste a Aidan?- no dije nada mientras abria la puerta de la casa y la ayudaba a entrar. Puse las bolsas en la encimera y le acerque una silla para que se sentara.

-¡JACOB BLACK! Te dije que lo bañaras antes de que regresara.- dijo mientras se sentaba y se acariciaba su estomago.

-No te alteres, lo trate…pero escucho la palabra baño y salio corriendo.- ella rodó sus ojos.- No es fácil cuidar de Aidan, Vanessa nunca hacia tantos problemas mientras trabajaba.- ella negaba con la cabeza, no hacia preferencias pero Aidan era el niño mas difícil del mundo.- June, en serio, estaba arreglando un auto cuando el se empezó a saltar sobre el capo de otro auto. Además Vanessa lo ha estado buscando al igual que yo y no lo podemos encontrar.- June no se altero como lo haría la mayoría de las madres, sonrió y se acerco a mi para besarme.

-Mira y aprende.- me sonrió y me guió hasta la sala de estar.- ¿Aidan? ¿Cariño puedes salir?

-Si, mami.- una voz detrás de nosotros se escucho seguida de un pequeño niño. Aidan era como yo en todos los sentidos, mismo pelo, misma nariz, misma facciones, misma piel. Lo único que le era diferente eran los ojos. Al igual que Vanessa eran verdes como los de June. Fuera de eso, era una copia exacta mía.

Aidan corrió a los brazos de June, la cual intento cargarlo pero no deje, lo alce yo mismo.

-No puedes cargarlo, es muy pesado.- ella asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Y tu?- dije mirando a Aidan que se reía.- ¿Sabias que te estaba llamando?- el asintió.- ¿Por qué no respondiste?- el encogió los hombros sonriendo.- Ahora vas a recibir un castigo.- dije mientras lo llevaba escaleras arriba y le hacia cosquillas.- Hora del baño.

-No, papi, no.- dijo mientras se movía, en el camino me tope con Vanessa que se había puesto un vestido rosa de lana.

-Ardilla, ¿puedes ayudar a mama?

-Ardilla ayuda.- le gritaba Aidan.

-Si papa, suerte Aidan.- dijo riendo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Si te quedas quieto, esto será mucho mas fácil.- dije mientras lo controlaba, el se quedo quieto pero cuando logro meterlo en la bañera empezó a tirar agua por todos lados.- Aidan, quédate quieto solo 5 minutos.- dije mientras intentaba lavar su cabello.

Una hora después yo estaba mas mojado que el. Agarre una toalla y lo envolví en ella para secarlo.

-No me gusta el baño.- murmuraba enojado.

-Ya somos dos.- le sonreí, bese su cabeza y continué secando su cuerpo.-Bien, a ponerse el pijama.- me di la vuelta para buscarlo y cuando volví Aidan ya no estaba. Suspire cansado y después escuche un grito abajo. Corrí lo más rápido y me encontré con Vanessa cubriéndose los ojos. June acababa de llegar y parecía igual de preocupada que yo.

-Cielo, todo esta bien yo me ocupo.- trate de que June volviera a la cocina pero no me hizo caso y se acerco a mi.

-Ardilla ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto a Vanessa.

-Acabo de ver a Aidan desnudo, creo que estoy ciega.- June y yo la miramos confusa y estallamos en risa. June beso a Vanessa en la cabeza y agarro su mano.

-¿Por qué Aidan esta corriendo por la casa desnudo?- me pregunto.

-¿Por qué lo toma de su padre?- dije divertido y ella volvió a reír.

-Vístelo, Seth va a traer a Billy en cualquier momento. Vamos Ardilla.

-Vanessa ¿por donde se fue?- su pequeña mano señalo al armario debajo de las escaleras. Revolví su cabello y fui a buscarlo.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y me encontré con una cabellera muy oscura detrás de un abrigo.

-¿Aidan estas aquí?- pregunte.

-No.- dijo, reí y con una mano lo alcance, aun tenia el pijama en la mano y lo metí adentro de el con rapidez. Aun tenia ese habito de ser rápido.

-Listo.- dije mientras lo sacaba del armario.

-Me gustar andar sin ropa.- me decía el mientras lo llevaba a caballito.

-Apuesto a que si.- el timbre sonó.

-Jacob ¿puedes atender?- me grito June.

-Claro cielo.- respondí y abrí la puerta, estaba oscuro y vi a Seth empujando a papa en su silla de ruedas. Su largo cabello negro había empezado a ponerse de colores blancos en casi su totalidad.

-Abuelo.- grito Aidan y lo baje, inmediatamente se subió a la silla con Billy, ayude a entrarlos y juntos se quedaron en la sala de estar donde papa le contaba las leyendas.

-¿Cómo estas Seth?- le pregunte, el permanecía de la misma forma que cuando empezó a cambiar.

-Bien, pero Rory no contesta mis llamadas.- rodé mis ojos. El y Rory habían estado saliendo desde hace 7 años. Se la pasaban rompiendo y volviendo. Seth pensaba en casarse con ella, pero Rory no quería porque decía que si algún día el encontraba a su imprimación o ella a la suya iban a arrepentirse.- Su primo no me deja ni decir hola porque inmediatamente cuelga el teléfono.

-Lo siento.- le dije.- ¿Y los demás?

-Bueno, Quil estaba pensando en decirle a Claire la verdad. Pero Sam no lo cree correcto pues solo tiene 15 años.

-June tenia 13 cuando se lo conté.

-Si, pero sabes que Sam es muy protectivo de Claire.- rodé mis ojos nuevamente.- Bueno tengo que irme, Leah quiere que cuide a Wendy.- asentí rápidamente. Leah y Chad no podían tener hijos. Pero habían adoptado a una bebe hace 4 años. Su nombre era Wendy y era una bella niña de ojos marrones y pequeños rulos a la cual adoraban.

-Nos vemos.- lo salude mientras se iba. Entre a la sala de estar y vi como Vanessa y Aidan escuchaban atentamente las historias de Billy.

-Abuelo ¿podemos ser hombres lobos?- pregunto a papa. Rápidamente entre yo.

-Vayan a lavarse las manos, mama ya debe tener lista la cena.- hicieron como les dije, Vanessa llevo de la mano a Aidan escaleras arriba.- No quiero que les cuentes las leyendas, comenzaran a preguntarse todo eso antes de tiempo.- ese era mi temor mas grande, ver a mis hijos pasar por el proceso de convertirse en hombres lobos. No podía imaginar el dolor que supondría para ellos. Para Vanessa, mi niña, el dolor que tendría que atravesar, o Aidan, mi pequeño, solo imaginar su cara contorsionada en dolor me quitaba la respiración.

-Eso no sucederá.- intervino June que venia de la cocina.- Hola Billy.- dijo acercándose para abrazar a papa.

-Vaya June, si que estas grande.- ella sonrió felizmente y me acerque para abrazarla. Puse mi mano sobre su estomago y pensé también en los gemelos, como pasarían esto.

-Jake, no sucederá, vampiros tienen que vivir en la zona para que eso ocurra.- me dijo June cuando vio lo nervioso que me encontraba. Le había explicado el dolor que atravesé cuando empecé a transformarme y también había temido por los niños.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema ¿saben que son?- pregunto papa mirando el estomago de June. Ambos negamos sonriendo.

-Queremos que sea sorpresa.- respondí.

-Si, la habitación de los bebes esta pintada de amarillo y elegimos colores para ambos sexos.- dijo ella.

-Y ¿Qué hay de los nombres?- nos miramos y encogimos los hombros.

-Supongo que vendrán con los bebes.- dije divertido.

-La cena esta lista.- dijo June.- ¿Por qué no buscas a los niños?- asentí rápidamente y corrí escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué hay de Charlie, Billy?

-Esta bien, Charlotte lo cuida mucho, pero la extraña ¿sabes?- eso fue lo que escuche mientras subía a buscar a los niños. June y yo visitábamos a Charlie con frecuencia y llevábamos a Vanessa y Aidan. Charlie los adoraba, pasaba horas jugando con ambos. Pero a veces se notaba cuanto extrañaba a Bella.

Según lo que dijeron, Bella y Edward habían muerto en un accidente de avión hacia 5 años. Charlie y René hicieron un funeral con 2 ataúdes vacíos. Los Cullen no aparecieron porque supuestamente estaban muy deprimidos por la muerte de su hijo y su esposa.

Pero Sam y yo sabíamos donde estaban. Fue la última noticia que recibí de ellos. Estaban bien, tuvieron que resolver algunos asuntos con los Vulturis después de matar a uno de sus preferidos y tuvieron que quedarse a explicar todo lo ocurrido.

Fue lo ultimo que supe de ellos.

Toque la puerta de la habitación de Vanessa para después abrirla.

Ahí me encontré conque ella le había puesto a Aidan su tutu y su tiara. El no parecía contento.

-Ardilla ¿Qué le has hecho a tu hermano?

-Nada, solo lo hice una princesa.- rió débilmente. Aidan se saco la tiara y después lo ayude con el tutu.

-La cena esta lista vayan abajo.- les dije y ambos se fueron riendo. Salí de su habitación negando con la cabeza y pare en la habitación de los gemelos.

Entre cuidadosamente. Estaban las 2 cunas en el medio de la habitación separadas por una mesa blanca con una lámpara de niños en el centro. A los lados estaban las mecedoras y los muebles para cambiar los pañales. Me acerque a una de las cunas blancas y mire el colchón amarillo.

No podría vivir conmigo mismo si mis hijos se convertían en lo que yo una vez fui.

-Jacob ¿estas aquí?- la vos de June me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-Aquí estoy cielo.- le dije y me di la vuelta para verla parada en la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo?- negué con la cabeza.- Bueno, hora de cenar.- estiro su mano y yo la agarre.

-Aidan la comida se come con utensilios, no con las manos y mucho menos con los pies.- le reprochaba June. Toda la cara de Aidan estaba manchada de spaghetti. Ayude a limpiarlo y después volvimos a sentarnos a terminar con la comida.

-¿Cómo están Rachel y Rebecca?- pregunto June.

-Bien, pero ambas muy ocupadas, vendrán en navidades, ¿y tus hermanos?

- Igual, Robbie esta empezando sus años de rebeldía.- reímos a sus comentarios.

-Mama voy a ser un gato en la obra de la escuela.- nos decía Vanessa.

-¿Si?- pregunto papa.- Pero pareces mas una ardilla.- dijo riendo al igual que ella.

-¿Quiénes estarán en la obra Ardilla?- le pregunte.

-Mickey, Liz y Gary- respondió feliz, eran sus mejores amigos.- Ellos y yo seremos gatos.

-¿Y que hay de Daniel?- pregunto June mientras comía.- ¿No va a estar en la obra?- Daniel era el hijo de Sam y Emily, era meses mas grande que Vanessa.

-No lo se.- dijo un poco incomoda Vanessa y June sonrió al mirarla.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte confundido. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de Aidan haciendo sonidos con la boca.

-Oh nada.- respondió June.- Es que parece ser que Daniel quiere mucho a Vanessa.- la mire confundida y después mis ojos se abrieron al máximo.

-Vanessa ¿ese niño es tu novio?

-NO.- dijo ella fuertemente.- ¡Puaj!- dijo con una muesca de asco.

-¿Y que sucede?- pregunté confundido a June.

-Emily nos dijo que a Daniel le gusta mucho Vanessa, por eso la molesta tanto.- un pequeño gruñido se formo en mi pecho.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese desgraciado de Uley en fijarse en mi pequeña? ¡Ella era apenas una bebe!

-Jacob.- me advirtió mi padre y trate de calmarme.

- Ardilla ¿te gusta Daniel?- pregunte preocupado. Ella negó con una muesca de disgusto y exhale calmado. Vanessa se levanto de la mesa y corrió a la sala de estar.

-Me gusta mas Collin.- me grito y me caí de la silla. June, Billy y Aidan reían fuertemente.

Después de lavar los platos, Sue vino a buscar a papa y lo llevo, los niños lo saludaron y después todos fuimos a ver televisión en la sala de estar.

Vanessa y Aidan se sentaron en el piso con los codos en las rodillas mientras que June y yo nos sentamos en el sillón, ella estaba recostada contra mi y yo besaba su cabeza al tiempo que acariciaba su estomago. Sentí un pequeño movimiento.

-Están pateando.- le susurre, ella sonrió y beso mi mejilla.

-Lo se.- me dijo y puso su mano sobre la mía.

El teléfono sonó y lo atendí rápidamente.

-Casa de los Black- dije mientras sonreía.

-Jacob soy yo.- la voz de Sam sonaba algo preocupada.

-Sam, ¿Qué sucede?

-Han vuelto.- dijo y casi tiro el teléfono.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace unas horas, escucha estoy llamando a todos. Iremos a tu casa, llevaremos a las chicas y a los niños. Después nos encontraremos con ellos por la línea del tratado.

-Pero Sam…yo no-

-Si ya lo se, nosotros iremos como personas porque ya no podemos entrar en fase, pero Quil, Brady, Collin y Seth irán como lobos. Te veo en tu casa.- corto rápidamente.

Los Cullen habían vuelto, en otra ocasión estaría feliz, pero si ellos se quedaban significaba que mis hijos y los hijos de mis amigos sufrirían las mismas consecuencias. Pasarían por lo mismo que pasamos…

-¿Quién era Jake?- pregunto preocupada June y no sabia que decirle.

**June Carter POV**

Acaricie la cabeza de Aidan un poco preocupada por el porvenir de la situación.

-Llegaran en cualquier momento.- me dijo Jacob. Hoy la manada iba a reunirse en nuestro hogar y la verdad estaba un poco asustada por mis hijos, aunque no lo demostraba, no quería asustarlos.

En parte estaba asustada pero también emocionada, no había visto a los Cullen desde hacia 8 años. Pensar en la cara de Bella o Alice o Emmett me emocionaba tanto como me asustaba lo que su regreso significaría.

-Mama ¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto Vanessa. Me senté bien en el sofá y trate de alzar a Aidan y ponerlo en mi regazo, pero Jake se sentó a mi lado y lo agarro para ponerlo en su regazo.

A veces odiaba lo protectivo que era cuando estaba embarazada. Cuando supimos que eran gemelos y que había que ser más cuidadosos a penas me dejaba moverme. Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento me pondría en una burbuja de plástico.

-Nada bebe, tus tíos vendrán hoy a la casa con todos tus amigos.- Vanessa sonrió deslumbrantemente como lo hacia Jake.- Y también puede ser que conozcas a tus otros tíos.- Jacob suspiro fuertemente y abrazo con mas fuerza a Aidan.- Jake, ellos tienen que conocerlos.

-¿A quienes papi?- pregunto Aidan.

-Nadie pequeño.- le respondió el y yo negué con la cabeza.- Ardilla ¿Por qué no van arriba y arreglan sus juguetes para cuando vengan los demás?- Vanessa nos miro extrañada y después agarro a Aidan de la mano y lo llevo al otro piso.

Jacob agarro su cabeza ente sus manos y empezó a respirar fuertemente.

-Iban a volver en cualquier momento de todos modos.- trate de tranquilizarlos.- Además Aidan y Vanessa son pequeños.

-Ese no es el punto, se supone que no tendrían que haber vuelto, no quiero tener que preocuparme cuando los niños sean adolescentes.- me dijo.

-Jake no va a- el timbre de la casa sonó, estaba levantándome pero Jake me detuvo.

-Yo iré.- me dijo.

Una hora después teníamos la casa llena.

Toda la manada estaba ahí.

Vanessa estaba jugando con Opal, ella era la hija de Embry e Ivy.

Tenía 6 años, unos enormes ojos marrones claros y junto con el oscuro pelo y la piel cobriza de ambos padres.

-June, no deberías de moverte mucho.- me dijo Ivy, ella era mi mejor amiga y era igual que Jake referente a esto de estar embarazada de gemelos.

-Por favor no te vuelvas como Jake, Ivy es lo último que necesito.- le rogué.

-Vamos cariño.- dijo Embry que la abrazo por detrás.- Dale un respiro, prácticamente no se ha movido por 8 meses.- ella suspiro y se alejo a la sala de estar con el.

-Gracias.- le murmure y el sonrió agitando la cabeza.

Emily seguía con la mirada a Daniel, el cual no dejaba de mirar a Vanessa. Sam estaba a la par de Emily la cual tenía cerca de 5 meses de embarazo.

Jacob fulminaba con su mirada a Daniel, me acerque a su lado y lo abracé.

-Jake, son solo niños.- le dije.

-No me importa, es mi hija que deje de mirarla.- reí suavemente.- Tendré que hablar con Sam.- camino hasta Sam mientras yo movía mi cabeza negando.

Aidan era llevado en brazos por Collin por toda la habitación. Para Aidan, Collin, Brady y Seth eran sus hermanos mayores, le encantaba pasar tiempo con ellos.

Al lado de donde Embry e Ivy estaban, vi a Leah agarrada del brazo de Chad, el cual movía a la bebe Wendy en sus brazos. Creo que nunca los he visto tan felices como el día en que la bebe fue llevada a su casa.

Kim y Jared estaban acurrucados en el sillón mirando como Collin alzaba a su vez al pequeño Ian, su hijo y el mejor amigo de Aidan, ambos tenían las mismas edades. Ian había heredado de su madre esas largas y bellas pestañas al igual que sus facciones.

-¡Aléjate Brady!- escuche la voz de Paul. Gire para verlo bajar las escaleras junto con Angela. Esos 2 si que pasaron por un infierno para poder estar juntos.

Angela llevaba en sus brazos a Caleb, debía de tener 3 años y medio, el pequeño era la viva imagen de Paul y hasta a veces tenia el mismo temperamento.

Paul llevaba en sus brazos a Allie, la bebe recién nacida, tenía apenas 2 semanas era tan pequeña y adorable. Paul era súper protectivo referente a ella, por eso hubo una gran pelea cuando Brady se imprimo de Allie. Nunca había visto a Paul tan enojado, estaba segura que iba a entrar en fase como en los viejos tiempos pero Angela logro calmarlo, aunque ella se veía también un poco preocupada de su pequeña.

-June.- me dijo ella y se acerco a mi, puso su mano en mi estomago mientras sostenía a Caleb con su otro brazo.- Patean mucho.- dijo sonriendo. Cuando ella supo que estaba embarazada nuevamente al igual que yo, poníamos nuestros estómagos juntos y sentíamos como pateaban los bebes. Nos habíamos hecho grandes amigas con el pasar de los años.

-Si, es porque quieren salir.- ambas reímos y bese en la mejilla a Caleb, el cual corrió por la habitación cuando Angela lo deje en el suelo.

-Te veo el luego, este niño se va a golpear si no lo controlo.- dijo riendo y se fue detrás de el.

-Por favor Paul, solo déjame alzarla un momento.- le rogaba Brady a Paul.

-Te acercas un poco más y te juro que mueres Brady.- le respondió este.

-Hola Paul.- lo salude.

-June.- me dijo sonriendo.- ¿Cómo están esos bebes?

-Mejores que yo. ¿Puedo alzar a Allie?- extendí mis brazos hacia el.

-Claro pero con cuidado.- el era muy precavido respecto a sus hijos. Agarre a la pequeña en mis brazos. Tenía unos cachetes rechonchos y sus ojos estaban cerrados, apenas tenia unos cuantos cabellos en la cabeza. Tenía una piel parecida a la de Vanessa con ese color cobrizo pero más pálido.

-¿Y Angela? - me pregunto.

-Corrió detrás de Caleb.- le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo.

-Iré a ayudarla ese niño corre rápido. ¿Podrías cuidarla un momento?

-Seguro.- le respondí y se fue.- Brady ¿me ayudas?- el me miro con ojos esperanzados, ambos fuimos a la cocina.- Toma, sostenla.- le entregue la bebe.

Era impresionante ver como la cuidaba, con mucho cuidado la acunaba y sonreía mientras ella dormía.

-Gracias June.- me dijo.

-No es nada.-le respondí.- Oye ¿Dónde esta Quil?

- No vendrá, se esta quedando en la reserva Makha con Claire.- me respondió sin quitar los ojos de Allie.

Ella abrió sus pequeños ojos y miro a Brady, alzo una de sus manitas y Brady acerco su dedo el cual ella envolvió en su pequeña mano.

-June.- me di la vuelta y vi a Angela sonriendo, se acerco a nosotros.- Tienes suerte de que haya sido yo y no Paul.- sonreí mientras miraba a Brady.

Allie comenzó a hacer ruidos.

-Tiene hambre.- dije yo. Brady se levanto y le paso Allie a Angela la cual se la llevo al otro cuarto.

-Gracias June, en serio, Paul no me deja ni mirarla cree que podría dañarla.- bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

-Yo se que no lo harás Brady.- le respondí.

-Gracias, mejor vamos, la reunión empezara.- me ofreció su mano para ayudarme y yo acepte inmediatamente.

En la reunión se discutió principalmente de cómo le pedirían que se fueran. Yo honestamente pensaba que era mejor decirles que se fueran antes de que los niños llegaran a la edad de transformación. Principalmente porque quería que los niños conocieran a sus otros familiares. Los Cullen eran mi familia y merecían tanto como la manada conocer a los niños.

-Bueno, eso es lo que haremos, mejor vayámonos cuanto antes.- dijo Jake. Todos empezaron a despedirse de sus amados.

Mientras ellos no estaban se quedarían en casa. Yo no tenía ningún problema con eso y menos lo tenían los niños, les encantaba jugar con sus primos.

Jake se acerco con Vanessa alzada en sus brazos y Aidan colgado de su pierna. Me abrazo dulcemente y se unieron Vanessa y Aidan. Luego me beso largamente.

-¡Puaj!- dijeron ambos pequeños y reímos.

-Volveré en menos de un momento, no te preocupes.- asentí y volví a abrazarlo. Luego Jake me alzo rápidamente al tiempo que alzaba a Aidan y la Ardilla. Aun tenia esa increíble fuerza, de lo contrario no habría podido alzarme a mi embarazada junto con los niños.

-Los amo.- nos dijo.

-Te amamos.- respondimos los 3.

Nos deposito cuidadosamente en el suelo y salio junto con los demás.

Después de unos minutos me puse impaciente. Angela estaba ocupada cuidando de Allie, mientras que Chad la ayudaba cuidando de Caleb y de Wendy, ambos aprendían a como meterse el pie en la boca. Kim descansaba a la par de Emily mirando como Ian y Aidan luchaban diciendo que eran lobos. Vanessa y Opal estaban ocupadas cambiando a sus barbies y preparándolas para salir. Toda esta imagen me hizo sonreír, era mi familia, bueno no toda mi familia pero en parte. Éramos las imprimaciones y los niños. Realmente deseaba poder ver a los Cullen antes de que se fueran nuevamente, por lo menos mostrarles fotografías de los niños…

-June ¿estas bien?- me pregunto Ivy, ella se había sentado a mi par y me miraba preocupada.

-No, no estoy bien.- le respondí.- Pero tu podrías ayudarme…

**Bella Swan POV**

-¿En cuanto tiempo estarán aquí?- pregunto impaciente Alice.

-Cálmate Alice, están cerca puedo oírlos.- dijo Edward a mi lado- Y olerlos.- arrugo su nariz fuertemente al igual que yo.

La verdad es que estaba casi tan impaciente como Alice, ansiaba ver a Jacob y saber de June y del resto de la manada.

Estos años no han sido fáciles, en especial al tener que estar con los Vulturis. Por haber matado a su preferido, ellos dijeron que no nos harían daño, pero debíamos de convivir con ellos algún tiempo. Por suerte el tiempo pasó rápido y nos alejamos de Italia al cabo de 3 años.

Lo más difícil fue mi muerte…

La cara de Charlie y Renee en el funeral fue lo más doloroso que he visto en mi vida.

Nos mantuvimos a una distancia lo suficientemente lejana para que ni siquiera los lobos nos vieran. Vimos como enterraban los ataúdes vacíos y de nuevo nos fuimos…

-Amor mío ¿estas bien?- pregunto Edward y yo asentí, después beso brevemente mi mejilla.

-Están aquí.- dijo la fuerte voz de Carlisle. Mire hacia el bosque y vi unas siluetas de enormes lobos surgir. Pero solo eran 3 en vez de 10.

Rosalie abrió más los ojos para saber si lo que veía era correcto.

Pero luego seguido de ellos estaban mas figuras. Eran ellos…

Sam, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Embry y Leah… ¡pero habían envejecido!

-Vaya, parecías que tenias razón con eso de que solo se transforman cuando estamos cerca Bella.- me dijo sonriendo Emmett.

Carlisle se acerco y saludo a Sam con un apretón de manos.

Con eso yo corrí hacia Jake para abrazarlo. El me correspondió el abrazo pero con un poco menos de intensidad.

-OH DIOS Jake, ha pasado tanto tiempo, no puedo creerlo, estas viejo.- murmuraba rápidamente con Edward a mi lado, el cual parecía un poco serio. Mire a mi alrededor y vi como los demás también estaban preguntándose sobre sus vidas.

Esme preguntaba a Sam sobre el bebe que Emily estaba esperando cuando nos fuimos.

Alice preguntaba sobre Kim a Jared. Jasper de Chad a Leah.

-¿Y June? ¿Cómo esta ella?- ahí empezamos a hablar de nuestras vidas. Empezamos por contarle donde habíamos estado nosotros y luego el nos contó de su vida con June.

-¡¿CUATRO HIJOS?!- dijimos al mismo tiempo Rosalie, Esme, Alice y yo mientras que los demás hombres se reían.

-Si.- respondió el sonriendo.- Vanessa, Aidan y estamos esperando gemelos.

¡OH DIOS MIO! ¿Por cuánto tiempo nos habíamos ido? No podía creerlo Jacob ya tenia su propia familia.

-Creo que debemos hablar de su situación aquí.- dijo Sam el cual

Miro a Jake y el asintió.

-No nos quedaremos por tanto tiempo.- respondió Edward rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte y el resto de los Cullen parecían tan confusos como yo.

-Tienen miedo por el bienestar de sus hijos.- respondió Edward.- Si nos quedamos demasiado tiempo, sus niños podrían llegar a convertirse en lo que ellos solían ser.- mire a Jake que agacho la cabeza.

-Lo siento Bella, no es que no te quiera aquí, es solo que tengo una familia que cuidar. No puedo dejar que mis hijos pasen por lo que yo pase, no podría continuar viviendo si a ellos les sucede lo mismo.

Dolía un poco, pero lo entendía. Los niños no tienen que sufrir por nosotros.

-Solo estamos aquí de visita. No nos quedaremos demasiado.- respondió Esme.

-El problema es.- empezó Paul.- Que no deben volver nunca.- deje de respirar.- No sabemos si el gen llegara a activarse alguna vez y no queremos correr riesgos, ni con nuestros hijos o con nuestros nietos.

-Entonces.- dije yo.- Creo que será la ultima vez que nos veremos Jake.- desearía poder llorar, expresar mi sentimientos hacia mi hermano…

-Bella, siempre seremos amigos.- me sonrió y yo asentí.

-Ojala hubiera podido ver a June antes de irnos.- sonreí tristemente.

-Y podrás.- una voz llego detrás de nosotros. Nos dimos la vuelta y allí estaba ella. June, parecía más grande y estaba enorme.

Una chica, creo que era la esposa de Embry, la llevaba cargada en sus brazos y después la deposito con cuidado en el suelo.

Corrió hacia mí y me abrazo fuertemente.

-¡JUNE!- grito Jake y se acerco a ella.- ¿Estas loca? No deberías estar aquí en tu estado.- le reprochaba pero ella lo miro y se dio la vuelta y continúo abrazando a todos.

Jake negaba con la cabeza y respiraba profundamente. Cuando termino de saludar a todos, Rosalie se acerco y poso su mano en el estomago de June.

-Puedo escuchar sus latidos.- sonrió feliz y Emmett se acerco para abrazarla.

-Realmente los aman.- dijo Edward mirando a Jake y June.

-¿Puedes oír sus pensamientos?- pregunto perplejo Jake mientras June sonreía.

-Si, verdaderamente los aman, solo piensan en el sonido de sus voces.- sonreí y abrace a Edward fuertemente.

-June, creo que esto te pertenece.-dijo Alice y le entrego unos viejos jeans de ella.

-Oh dios mío.- rió June.- No puedo creer que alguna vez fui de este tamaño. Seguro que ahora apenas entran en mi pie.- Jake se poso detrás de ella y la abrazo acariciando su estomago.

-No te preocupes June, nos iremos.- le decía Edward.- Los niños estarán bien.

Ella suspiro aliviada.

-Los amo, saben eso, es solo que…- dejo de hablar y miro al espacio.

-No.- dijo yo.- Lo entendemos, los niños son su prioridad.

-No es eso.- respondió ella asustada.- Mi bolsa se rompió.- dijo alarmada y todos miramos como sus pantalones de vestir estaban mojados.- OH DIOS.- suspiro y empezó a alarmarse.

-June, oh dios, cálmate cielo iremos al hospital ahora.- dijo Jake y la alzo en sus brazos mientras ella hiperventilaba.

Edward parecía preocupado, al igual que Jasper.

-Irán mas rápido en auto.- dijo este.

-Si.- respondí yo.- Vamos en el nuestro.- así nos subimos en el Volvo de Edward con un muy nervioso Jake y una temerosa June.

Los demás iban en los otros autos y estaban haciendo llamadas para avisarle al resto de la manada de que estarían en el hospital.

-Auch, auch, auch. Esto duele demasiado.- se quejaba ella de las contracciones.

-Cielo cálmate, respira.- le decía Jake.- Hemos pasado por esto 2 veces ¿recuerdas?

-Si, pero no eran gemelos.- le decía ella enojada.

Finalmente llegamos al hospital. Inmediatamente Jake y June se fueron por una puerta.

-JACOB BLACK DEJA DE RESPIRAR EN MI, TE ODIO.- gritaba ella enojada y Edward no pudo ocultar una risilla.

-¿Qué?- pregunto cuando lo mire enojada.- Es normal que las mujeres digan eso cuando están por dar a luz…claro que tu no lo sabrás…- su cara cambio y obtuve una expresión mas lúgubre.

-Edward este no es el momento para que te pongas en actitud suicida ¿de acuerdo? Por ultima vez, estoy feliz con mi decisión.- el asintió, no termine de decir la oración cuando un gran grupo de gente paso a la sala de espera.

Vi muchas caras, Chad, Emily, Kim hasta me abrace con Angela rápidamente, y luego estaba el resto de la manada y los Cullen.

Chad le estaba mostrando a Jasper y Alice una bebe muy lindo que supongo era de el y Leah, creo que se llamaba Wendy. Jasper la alzo y la acuno en sus brazos con Alice sonriendo de un lado.

Rosalie y Emmett tenían a un pequeño. Era la viva imagen de Jake con la excepción de que sus ojos eran tan verdes como los de June. Era Aidan su hijo pequeño.

Vi a Esme rodeada de otro montón de niños junto con Carlisle, a quien abrazaban.

-Hola.- dijo una pequeña voz, Edward y yo nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a una hermosa niña, los mismos ojos verdes pero mas parecida a June que a Jake.

-Hola.- le respondió el.- Soy Edward y ella es mi esposa Bella.- dijo sonriente.- ¿Y quien eres tu linda damita?- ella sonrió y se sonrojo un poco.

-Vanessa Marie Black. Pero me dicen Ardilla.- dijo feliz de su nombre.

-¿Vanessa?- pregunte y ella asintió.- Es un bellos nombre.

2 horas después Vanessa estaba sentada en el regazo de Edward con los ojos cerrados. Era la niña más adorable del mundo y podía iluminar toda la habitación con esa sonrisa suya la cual había heredado de Jake.

Aidan se movía entretenido en los enormes brazos de Emmett y sonreía feliz a Rose.

La puerta se abrió y salio Jake usando esos uniformes en verde.

Todos nos paramos expectantes de su respuesta.

-Están bien.- dijo aliviado.- Los bebes y June están bien.- un suspiro surco por la habitación. Vanessa y Aidan salieron de los brazos de Edward y Emmett para correr a su padre, el cual los levanto sin problemas.

-¿Y mami?- pregunto Aidan.

-Ahora iremos a verla.- dijo y beso la cabeza del pequeño.

-Tenemos hermanos Aidan.- dijo feliz Vanessa mientras se colgaba del cuello de Jake.

-Jacob.- lo llamo Esme.- ¿Qué son?

-Un niño y una niña.- Jake sonrió una sonrisa que nunca había visto, de seguro era el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.- Vamos June quiere verlos.- nos dijo y lo seguimos.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación nos encontramos con una muy despeinada June sosteniendo 2 pequeños bultos a los cuales miraba con todo el amor posible. Entramos silenciosamente.

-Mami.- dijo Aidan y ella alzo la vista. Llamo a Jake al cual le dio uno de los bultos y lo beso en la boca.

-Ven bebe y tu también Ardilla, conozcan a su hermano.- los niños se acercaron con cuidado y vieron al pequeño bulto en manos de June. Era un bebe de cara rechoncha con los ojos cerrados.

-Y ahora a su hermana.- dijo Jake y acerco el otro bulto a los niños. Era igual que su hermano excepto que tenia cara un poco más delgada.

-Son tan pequeños.- dijo feliz Vanessa. De la nada escuchamos un sonido de clic, nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a Alice sosteniendo una cámara.

-Necesitamos recuerdos.- dijo explicándose.

-¿Cómo se llamaran?- pregunto Angela.

June y Jake se miraron. Jake miro a la pequeña, después a June.

-Creo que se como llamarla.- todos los miramos expectantes.- ¿que tal Jasmine Vera Black?- Rosalie parecía a punto de llorar.

-Es perfecto.- dijo June.- ¿Quieres alzarla Rosalie?- le pregunto ella no dudo y Jake la puso con cuidado en sus brazos.

-¿Y que hay de el?- pregunto Embry.

June frunció el ceño.

-El se llamara…Anthony William Black.- respondió feliz. Edward sonrió de costado a costado, luego June le permitió alzar al bebe.

De seguro ella se acordó de cuando le conté la historia de Edward, en esos meses en que Jake estaba lejos…

June comenzó a llorar un poco y Jake se acerco para besar su frente y abrazarla.

Los bebes abrieron los ojos, ambos tenían un color verde muy oscuro, como si estuviera mezclado con un marrón fuerte.

Eran la perfecta combinación de Jake y June.

-Tienen hambre.- dijo Edward y el y Rosalie devolvieron los bebes con su madre.

Ahí lo supe, Jacob tenia una familia y era feliz, tan feliz como yo lo era al lado de Edward.

-Edward, te amo.- le dije y lo bese.- Debemos irnos ahora.- mire al resto de los Cullen, no querían irse, yo tampoco, pero era necesario. Ver a los bebes me hizo saber el terror de Jake y June así como el de los demás con sus familias.

Sin que nadie lo supiera, ya que todos estaban ocupados viendo a los nuevos bebes u ocupándose de sus hijos, nos fuimos.

Salíamos del hospital cuando una mano agarro my brazo. Era Jake. Me sonrió a la vez feliz y triste porque me iba.

-Te amo Bella, eres y serás mi mejor amiga.

-También te amo Jake, lo sabes.-nos abrazamos por ultima vez. Después el corrió de vuelta al hospital y Edward y yo nos subimos al Volvo para alejarnos de nuestros amigos, de nuestra familia por su propio bien…

**FIN**

* * *

**AQUI ESTA! TT TT WUAAAAAAAA!! no puedo dejar de llorar!!**

**no puedo creer que se ha terminado, honestamente no puedo creer que este fanfic que empezo como un experimento haya llegado tan lejos!!**

**ahh perdon por tardar es q m resultaba tan dificil ponerle un final a esta historia q m tomo mas d lo que creia!!**

**estaba pensando que tal vez haga one shoots mas adelante sobre jake, june y sus hijos o de bella y edward pero no se todavia! (llora fuertemente)**

**ahora a agradecer: (agradecere primero a quienes dejaron un review en el ultimo capi)**

**kary-uchiyama: muchas gracias por tus canciones y tus deseos de lo que querias del fic, m ayudaron mucho a traves de la historia, mil bsos y eternamente agradecida!**

**belencullenss: yo tmb rei y llore con todo, tu q m acompañas desde hace años (?) jejeje me ayudaste muchos con tus reviews sacando risas de mi y nunca podre agradecertelo lo suficiente!! abrazos y bsos gracias.**

**Nahla Wood: me mato tu review!! ahora quiero comer helado sabor chocolate!! se que eres una lectora nueva, pero aun asi me diste gran ayuda al querer seguir leyendo mi historia, besos de a miles y gracias!**

**Sol Cullen: gracias!" gracias! gracias! m alegro q t haya guetado tnto mi fic como para leerlo de corrida!! muchisimos bsos y abrazos y un millon de gracias por haber siquiera fijado en mi fic!!**

**Arte Pop: jefa de mi grupo de la Push y ****amiga creadora de mi trailer!! ya t deje reviews de tus videos que yo creo q son los mas fantasticos q he visto!! muchas gracias por todo desde un pricnipio al fin en serio abrazos de a montones y bsos de a millon.**

**Yma Black: ya somos 2 q lloramos como bebe, en serio no puiedo djar de llorar! tu tmb estas con mi fic desde hace rato y no se como agradecerte!! tus reviews y de los demas eran aquellos que empujaban esta historia a seguir en serio gracias!! bsos y abrazos de a millones!!**

**a todo aquel q haya leido mi fic o dejado solo un review o dejado un review por cada capitulo, ****les agradezcon con todo mi corazon, uds. son los que permitieron que este fic llegara hasta aqui, uds agregaran las emociones, yo solo las palabras:**

**MelisaCullen, cecilia (chechu)**** MRAJ, Sil, EdwradMordeme, belencullenss, Andii, ediyu, Yma Black, Arte Pop, kary-uchiyama, bunnyoruga, Angii-Swaan, lucerocullen, plinka ****anly772, Nahla Wood, AsunaCullen, Sol Cu****llen, Wen-chan, Anyels, ZAne03.**

**Si me he olvidado de alguien perdon!!**

**NOS ESTAREMOS VIENDO, AUN NO HE EMPEZADO NINGUN FIC Y NO SE CUANDO LO HARE, PERO POR ULTIMA VEZ, POR HACERME REIR, LLORAR, GRITAR Y TODO LO DEMAS:**

**GRACIAS!!**


End file.
